


First Story

by caathomas



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Blow Jobs, Caring, Crying, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Depression, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Men Crying, Multi, Multiple Partners, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Other, Spanking, Suicide Attempt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 98
Words: 329,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caathomas/pseuds/caathomas
Summary: This is the first time I have posted anything. I have been working on this story for at least two months and I keep going. I would like feed back because I have no had anyone read it.***All Characters are over the age of 18.****
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

The Abbey and Ministry were all in a buzz the last couple of weeks. Rumor was that a new leader was going to be joining. No one really knew anything about this new person just that he was a Cardinal. Papa III was just stepping back a little letting some new blood come in and help with the church. I didn't really get into the gossip about it. I had been with the church for over 5 years now and nothing really surprised me much. We would know soon, as they had called for a special Mass, meaning we were all going to get a good look at our new leader.  
I made it to the Chapel just in time to set with my friend and co worker Sister Rose.

"What do you think he is going to be like?" She asked me.

I shake my head "I really have no idea." We watch how all the pews fill up and the band Ghouls take their place at the front. I had noticed that some of the Ghoul's masked looked different. I turn to Rose "Do you think they are the new Ghouls?" I point them out.

"Must be, they look different than Papa's Ghouls."

Soon the music starts to play and everyone stands up. Everyone watched as Papa Nihil walked in first followed by Papa III and then a smaller looking man in Cardinal cassock followed. His head was down and he was not really looking at anyone. We all watched them walk to the alter and we sat down. Papa Nihil begin to speak and to introduce the new leader. As he spoke the man looked even more uncomfortable then he was before. I whisper over to Rose "He is totally different than Papa III that is for sure."  
She smiles and just nods her head. Papa Nihil talks and I start to get a little bored. He finally finishes and he asks the Cardinal to say a few words. I look up and I see that everyone is sitting on the edge of the pews. He begins to say Mass in Latin and I can't take my eyes off of him. When he stands there and starts giving his sermon he is almost a totally different person. I feel a little sad when he is done and the service is over with.

"Well, not what I thought we would be looking at but hopefully he will come out of his shell." Rose said as we sat there to let everyone else leave first.

"Yeah, totally not what I thought he would look like. But he turned into a totally different person when he was in front of everyone and doing something he knew."

"I guess that is true. Oh but poor man, he is going to get so much attention now. Look at him." Rose points over to him.  
Poor man was right, all the sisters and brothers were gathering around him wanting to talk to him and I'm sure the sisters were just trying to get into his bed.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling he is going to be different. I don't think he is going to be near as easy as Papa was/is." I laugh and Rose pushes me laughing.

"You are so bad."

I shrug my shoulders. I decide to head out and I tell Rose bye and I walk out of the Chapel. I walk by some of the Ghouls and they were talking. I didn't take much notice in them, for I never really had. I like them but they have never really been my thing. Some of them say Hi as I walk by because they know me from the school and their kits go there. I smile and say Hi back as I head back to my room. I get in my room and lock the door behind me. I take my habit off and my veil. It feels good to be in just a shirt. I walk into the bathroom and get myself ready for bed. I crawl into bed and I turn my table light on and I grab my book. I open it but my mind starts to wonder to other places. For some reason I just can't stop thinking about that poor Cardinal. I hope someone was able to get him out of the reach of all of those sisters. I turn the light off and I snuggle in under my covers and fall asleep.

My alarm goes off and I slowly get out of bed. I walk myself over to the bathroom and start to get ready for the day. I am the head teacher at the school, Papa III helped put me in that position but I also worked really hard to get there. Papa put Sister Rose as my assistant and we became great partners at that school. She is older than I am which is nice because I never really had a mother type figure in my life and she has taken that role. I get dressed and I head down to the dining hall to eat some breakfast. I get there and a lot of sisters are at the head table. I grab a muffin and I look over and they are all over that poor Cardinal. I take the muffin and I walk over to them. I kind of push my way to get to the Cardinal. I want all of these sisters to get off of him. I can tell he is so uncomfortable but doesn't want to be rude to anyone. I reach him and I place a hand on his shoulder. His body tenses a little under my touch but I don't move it. I look down at him and in front of all the Sisters.

"Cardinal, I hate to bother you but you are needed in your office right away."

He looks up at me confused and I move my head a little and smile. He figures it out.  
"Yes Sister. I must get going." He stands up and I make a path for him as I help him out of the dining hall. We get out of there and he lets out a sigh.

"I am sorry they are all like that." I say as I turn towards him and I see that he is standing there ringing his hands in front of his cassock.

"Thank you Sister for getting me out of there. Would you be able to maybe help me to my office? I get a little turned around here."

"You are welcome. Yes, I will help you to your office. I'm not 100% sure where it is but I'm sure it is by Papa's office."

He nods and we start to walk down the hallway. We climb up some stairs and we reach Papa's office first. "Do you think it is further down Cardinal?"

He looks up the hallway "Yes, it is just a few doors down. Thank you once again Sister?"

"Kay, I'm Sister Kay."

"Thank you again Sister Kay. I hope I haven't held you up getting to where you need to go."

"No Sir, I am just on my way to the school building. Have a good rest of your day Cardinal."

"You too Sister."

I turn and walk back down the stairs and out the door. I get to the building just in time to see the young children and kits arrive. I stand in the hall way and make sure I give everyone one of them a hug. This is my favorite part of the day. I make sure every one of them know they are loved and wanted. We get some children here that do not have any type of family. I was there at one time and I want them to know they never have to go through life alone. Even though I feel like I myself will go through life alone. Everyone gets to their places and Sister Rose and I get to work. I walk into my office and start working on paper work.

"Did you see that poor Cardinal this morning at breakfast?" Rose ask me.

"Yeah I did." I smile a little "I helped him out though and I got him out of there. Some of those sisters are like vampires when new blood comes into this ministry."

She laughs "I'm glad you helped him. I'm sure he is going to need a friend."

"Oh yeah, and you are saying I should be that friend?"

"Sure why not? You and Papa are close so why not add another one?"

"Uh huh." I look back down and start my work again. The end of the day comes and I start to gather my stuff. "Have a good evening Sister Rose." I say as I walk out the door and into the warm sunshine.

There is a place that I love to go to by myself and after a long day at work. It is a beautiful place, a bench over looking a lake. I sit down and just take in the scene around me. Me become friends with the Cardinal? No, I'm not that special of a person, there are better sisters at everything and better looking than me. If he is going to take a shine to anyone it would be one of them. I take my book out of my bag and I start to read. I soon hear the bells ring letting me know that it is time for dinner. I put my book back in my bag and I walk back across the grounds to the Abbey. I enter the dining room and I go and grab a tray of food and I just sit down at a table. While I eat I notice The Cardinal come in to the hall and before the poor guy can make it to his seat with food he has another crazy circus around him. I watch him and he can't even sit down. I get done with my food and get rid of my tray. I am getting a little angry watching these sisters not let him eat. Once again, I notice myself walk through the crowd again and I place my hand on his shoulder. This time his body doesn't go as tense as before.

"Sir, Papa would like to see you in his office right away. Important information has come in and he needs to speak to you."

He nods and stands up. He starts to head through the group of Sisters and before I move I grab his plate of food which might already be cold. I make sure no other Sisters follow us and we walk out the back door of the dinning hall. I make sure we get all the way out before we stop walking and I walk through another door that leads to a different stair way up to the offices. I know no one else really use these stairs. I open the door for him and he steps through and I close the door behind me.

"Cardinal, you are just getting yourself in trouble." I smile at him and hand him his plate of food. "I don't know this may be too cold for you to eat. If it is by the time you get back to your office then you can ring down to get some more food."

"Thank you once again Sister Kay." He takes the plate of food. "I thought maybe after lunch it would be a little better since they had already swarmed me once but I guess I was wrong. Tomorrow I must remember not to step foot in there."

"I will let you in on a little secret Cardinal. They are never going to give up unless you let them in your bed."

He blushes when I say that and looks down at the floor. "I am sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you Sir. But I know what they are like. They are like little vampires, don't let them in." I smile and laugh a little hoping he will start to not be so uncomfortable.

I hear him give out a little chuckle and he nods. "Thank you again Sister, I don't know how I'll ever repay you for helping me out."

"No need to repay me. I'm just happy to help. Well, enjoy your dinner and have a good rest of your night."

"You too." He says as he turns and walks up the stair case. I stand there and watch him disappear around the corner. I'm starting to kind of like this guy. He may be odd and awkward but aren't we all when we are in a new place. He is so sweet and I just want to take his gloved hands and hold them and tell him it will be okay. I turn and walk out the door. Little did I know that he was watching me and so was another set of eyes.

As I am walking down the hall way I meet up with Papa III. I smile up at him.

"Good Evening Papa." I say as I bow my head.

"Ah, good even sister Kay. How are you this evening?"

"I am fine and you Sir?"

" I am fine as well. Have you seen the Cardinal?"

I look up at him and he is staring at me. "Yes sir, he should be back in his office by now. Please be nice to that man. He has had it a little rough with some of the sisters today."

He smiles at me and laughs a little "Ah yes the Sisters. I didn't even think about warning him about that."

"Well, they are pretty bad right now so maybe can you talk to them about it or maybe him to help him get a little more comfortable."

"Of course Sister. Anything for you." He tips my chin up and smiles.

"Thank you Papa. But like I said he should be in his office by now."  
"Thank you Sister. Have a good rest of your night." I nod as he walks off.

I continue to my room and I finally make it back safely. Gees, today was an interesting day I think to myself as I plop down in my chair next to my window. I look out the window and I see the Ghouls messing around. They are such fools in the evening and I don't even know why. It is like they had never been on the outside before. I laugh to myself and I watch them rolling around in the grass knowing they will soon start to go out and hunt. The moon is out and I get up and get ready to go to bed. I crawl into bed and my final thoughts of the night were on that strange little Cardinal.


	2. Chapter 2

6 months have gone by and I hadn't really had to save the Cardinal from any more sisters. Which I was glad that he was starting to be able to hold his own. Every sermon and mass he gave I made sure I was there. I loved listening to him speak Latin and how he looked while up at the alter. I think once again, he is a totally different person up there then when he is down among us. One day after a hard day at work. The kids and kits were all bouncing off the walls for some reason and so many problems to take care of that as soon as the day was over with I grabbed my stuff and heading out the door. I made my way to my favorite place and sat down. The sun was not out and it was cloudy. I still loved this place no matter what the weather was like. I close my eyes trying to get my head to stop pounding after the day. Soon I hear someone approach me and I open my eyes and turn my head and I see the Cardinal standing there with his hands in front of him. I stand up and bow my head. 

"Cardinal."

"Sister Kay. I didn't know you would be here. May I join you?"

With my head still lowered and eyes on the ground "Yes you may." I let him sit down first and then I sit next to him. I don't look at him too nervous to make eye contact. I hadn't really seen him or spoke to him since the last time I helped him escape. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and I notice his hands in his lap and he is ringing them together. He is sitting perfectly straight and looking out at the lake. We stay like that for awhile but I do raise my gaze and look at over the lake as well. 

"I have a little confession to make." He starts to say.

"Shouldn't this be the other way around?" I smile.

That catches him off guard a little and he coughs a little "Y-yes, I guess you are correct but I do want to say something." 

"I am sorry, please go on."

"I have watched you come to this spot for the last 6 months. I always wondered what was out here that made you come out here almost every evening but I understand now." He looks over at me.

"This has always been my favorite spot, ever since I first came here. It is perfect to calm down after a rough and busy day and to just collect yourself." I blush a little as I spoke to much. I still cannot look over at him. Before anything else could be said a Ghoul steps in to my side view. Without even looking over the Cardinal addresses him. 

"Yes, Aether?" I turn my head and think how in the world did he know he was there?

"Cardinal, Papa would like to speak to you. He said it was important." He looked at Cardinal and then looks over at me.

"Please let him know I will be right there." The Ghoul snorted a little and turned around and left. The Cardinal went to stand up and I stood with him once again bowing my head.

"Lovely place sister. Have a good evening."

"Have a good evening Cardinal." I say and I saw the cassock flow over his feet and he turned and left. I sat back down once he had left and my knees were shaking.

Why were they shaking like they were? This isn't the first time I have spoken to the man. I sit there until my body calms down and I get up and walk back to my room. I shut the door behind me and I let out a big sigh. Ugg, am I starting to have some sort of feelings for this man? I walk across my room and get ready for bed. I curl up under my blankets and I fall asleep.

I didn't get out of bed right away due to not having school for the next two days. I always like to go in for a little bit on these days so that way I can get some stuff done. I finally get myself out of bed and go and take a shower. I pull my habit on after I have dried off and I throw my hair up in a pony tail. I smooth the skirt of my habit down and I proceed to walk down to the dining hall. I grab a quick breakfast and I walk across the grounds to the school building. I open the door and I love the smell of this place. I walk down the hallway to my office and I put my stuff down on the chair. I sit down and I start to look at the work I have to catch up on. I get lost in my work and I jump when I hear the front door open and then close. Who in the world is coming in? No one else has ever came in on a day off in the 3 years I have been the head teacher. Soon there was a knock on my door and I looked up. My heart skipped a beat and my face went blushed. 

"Cardinal Copia." I say surprised as I bow my head.

"Good Morning Sister. May I come in?"

"Of course, I am so sorry. Please have a seat." I moved to where he could take my seat behind the desk but he motion for me to stay where I was. 

"Please sister, this is your office you sit in your chair. I have heard you worked hard to get to this position so by all means sit."

I nod and sit back down in my seat while he sits in one of the seats in front of the desk. I watch him look around my office.

"I am sorry that I don't have anything to offer to drink to you sir. I wasn't expecting visitors." My cheeks flush a little red as he looks at me.

"Yes, I heard you came in on Saturdays. I am sorry I caught you off guard."

"That is okay, what is the reason for you visit on this Saturday morning."

"I thought I should come and see the school since I hadn't stepped foot in here since I have been here."

"Would you like a tour?"

"Yes, that sounds nice."

I stand up and wait for him to follow me through the door. We walk around the school as I talk to him about the history of the school and what was going on with it now. We made it back to my office and we stood in the door way. He took my hand in his gloved hand.

"Thank you Sister Kay for showing me around. Papa and you have done a very nice job in keeping this up. I hope I can help in anyway I can."

"Thank you sir."

" Please just refer to me as Cardinal. I don't like the titles too much." He smiled at me and I noticed the little crows feet around his eyes. I wanted to touch his cheek but I did not. 

"Yes, Cardinal." I said after I came back to my senses.

With the smile still on his face "Yes, thank you again. Hopefully, we will meet each other again soon."

I nodded my head and he turned and walked away. I fell against the door. He makes me so weak in the knees. I make it back to my desk but I'm too distracted to look at my work. I give up and I leave the school and walk to my favorite place. I sit down on the bench and close my eyes. My mind begins to wonder about the Cardinal. What is he like behind closed doors? His glove was so soft under my hand I want to know how that feels on my body. I smiled at the thought of spending time with him alone. Thinking how special I was because he chose me out of the whole church. I snapped back to reality and I thought that I should go grab a new book and make myself comfortable in my room. I got up from the bench and walked to the library. On my way I noticed that same Ghoul that had come and got the Cardinal the day before. Actually, come to think of it I see him all the time around the Cardinal. Must be some type of body guard or something I think to myself. I walk into the library and go and look through the books. I go back to the old literature and I grab a Jane Austin book. I have read all of her books but I just love Pride and Prejudice, don't know how many times I have read that book. I take it and I sign it out and head back to my room.   
Once I get in my room I remove my my habit off and get into some shorts and a band t shirt. I walk over to my chair by my window and I open it. I throw my legs on the ledge and begin to read. I love this spot I think to myself. I get up and make myself some tea and go back to reading. I read into the evening and I miss dinner, which wasn't a big deal to me. I must have fallen asleep in my chair because I was still there when I woke up. I got up from my chair and went and slept in bed. My thoughts are mixed with Pride and Prejudice and The Cardinal. I fall asleep with a smile on my face. 

The next day I started to have that strange feeling that I knew was not going to be good. I knew this was going to be a few days but I decided I was going to try to get myself out of it before it got too bad. I know yesterday and today are the days to be able to stay in my room and not talk to anyone. I sink back into my bed and I turn my head towards my bedside table. I see a note sitting there. I get a little nervous that someone was in my room but I look around and I don't see anyone and nothing else is gone. I take the note and open it. My heart starts to flutter when I read the note.   


** _ Please join me tonight in my quarters for dinner._ **   
** _ Cardinal._ **

How did he know which room I was in? Who came in and left this note? So many more thoughts were going through my mind as I re-read the note. I look at the time and it was about 4:00 pm. Crap, what time is dinner? Does he eat late? Or does he eat early due to him being older? I laugh a little at myself for that last thought. Here I was wanting to mope the rest of the day but now I had a very odd date. I didn't want to call it off because it was a higher up in the church and I just know what this was going to be like. I get to spend time with The Cardinal without any type of interruption. I start to feel my heart beat through my shirt. I . I finally drag myself out of bed and get in the shower. I make sure my body is prepared for the night because I have no idea what is going to happen. I let the water run over my body as I try to cool myself off. I get done and I dry myself off and dry my hair. I leave it down as I grab my under garments and then put my habit on. As I finish smoothing my habit out I put my veil on and I look in the mirror. I think to myself "I look as good as I can." I don't really wear make up and I feel like I shouldn't have to get super dressy to try to impress him. I take a big breath and it was about 7:00 so I thought that would probably be a good time to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be smut in the coming chapters. 
> 
> I had to rewrite the first part of the story and I'm still kind of re writing it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

I walk out my door and head towards the main building of the Church. I had a vague idea of where The Cardinal's quarters are located, Papa lived out in another little building but the Cardinal lived in the Church. I climb up the stairs and walked down the hallway to his big heavy doors. I stand in front of the door trying to calm my nerves. My hand shakes as I raise it and knock. I hear footsteps come to the door and it opens. My whole body was a nervous wreak when I looked at that same Ghoul, I think The Cardinal called him Aether. He just motioned for me to enter and I walked passed him and he closed the door behind me. I stood in the middle of the room waiting to see where I needed to go. I looked around the room, there were bookshelves all along the walls, I wanted to walk pass them and touch every book. There was a big desk in the middle of the room. Then there was another door that was closed. I stand there as I look around and my hands resting in front of me. Aether walks around me looking at me. I lowered my head a little feeling nervous when he looked at me liked that. He walked to the closed door, knocked on it and entered. I watched the door. Aether came back out and left the door open and he left the room shutting the big doors behind him. I was watching him and when I turned back The Cardinal was standing in the doorway.

"Cardinal Copia." I say as I lower my head.

He walks across the room to where I was standing and takes my hands in his. Knowing that he feels them shaking. Once again I go to the feel of his gloves, so soft, with a soft touch.

"Sister Kay, I am glad you took me up on my invention ." He releases one of my hands and raises his hand to my chin and lifts it up to where I was looking straight into his mismatched eyes. I about fall from my knees buckling but I keep myself up.

" How could I say no when the new head of the church has asked me to dinner?"

He smiles and laughs a little bit "This is true. But I do not want you to be uncomfortable. You are more than welcome to leave. You know that I wouldn't do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"I am fine Cardinal. As you can tell I am very nervous." I think to myself why in the world did I just say that. Something about his eyes and the intense way he looks at me just makes me want to pour my heart out to him. I realized at that point that I would never be able to lie to this man.

He squeezes my hands a little harder "That is okay, if it makes you feel any better, I too am a little nervous. But come, I have a light dinner in the next room waiting for us." He takes me by the hand and leads me into the next room.  


I look around and it is so beautiful, there is a seating area near a big open window, then a big bed in the middle of the room. With high post and curtains around the bed, then there was a little dinning area, and another door that I only assumed was the bathroom. The color was deep and dark wood with red sprinkled around. Pictures hung on the walls, some more book cases. I hadn't noticed that The Cardinal had moved over to the table watching me. I finally pull my eyes from the room and smile at him.

"Come and have a seat" He holds the chair out for me and I sit down in it as he scoots it forward.

"Thank you."

He walks around the table and sits in the chair opposite of me. "I'm sorry this is not a fancy meal. I didn't really know what you liked. So I just got a little bit of everything." He looks at me.

I smile at him "It looks great. I'll try anything at least once." I laugh a little. 

"Ah, that is good to know." He smirks back at me. 

We begin to eat and have a nice little conversation. It was nice, to be with someone and enjoying some good food. I took a drink from my wine glass and I closed my eyes to enjoy it. We were soon finished and he filled my glass up again with wine.

"Lets go sit some where else that is a little more comfortable." I nod and we walk over to the little sitting area. I sit on the love seat near the window and he sits in the chair. There was a fire place but he hadn't set a fire but the window was open and it was a nice breeze. I let it cool my face.

"I love fall weather"

He looks over at me and sees me enjoying the breeze. "Yes, I agree. Nothing is better than sitting and enjoying the weather."

I nod. " I haven't told you yet but I have really enjoyed your masses and sermons, Cardinal."

"Ah good. I have noticed you at all of them."

I blush a little as I take a drink of my wine. 

"My question to you is why have you never come up and speak to me after one of those? Since you say you have enjoyed them."

"I didn't want to be one of those sisters or brothers that you had to be saved from. You always looked so uncomfortable when they all come and gather around you. I didn't want to be a cause of your discomfort. But you always look so confident and in control when you are on the alter. "

"Hmm," He nods his head. "You are correct that I do not care for all the attention and I try to get out of there as quick as I can. A lot of times if I can I leave in the back but there are always sisters waiting for me out that way." He laughs just a little.

"Yeah, they tend to get that way. Papa III was even worse if that is possible. I mean it is still bad when he just walks from his quarters to his office. Many times we pass each other in the mornings and he already has a group of sisters and brothers around him. My thought is where do they come from, one I know I'm sure some of them stayed with him during the night but not that many." I didn't realize I was talking a lot so I took an even bigger drink of my wine.

The Cardinal starts to laugh " Would you like some more to drink?"

I think for a minute "Yes, but do you maybe have something else besides wine?"

He looks over at me shaking his head and laugh "Yes sister, would you like some whisky?"

"That sounds wonderful." I think to myself oh my god, if he gets me drunk enough I'm going to scare this poor guy away because I'll just start to talk and not stop.

He comes back with two glasses and he hands me one and he sits down on the other end of the love seat. I take a drink and it stung as it went down my throat but it tasted so good.

" My type of woman"

"I'm sorry?" I look over at him.

"My type of woman, I love to share a whisky with someone and most people don't like it. Or if they do have a drink they have to have a chaser or it is mixed."

I smirk at him a little "I have never had to do that, I love whisky it taste so good. So how long have you been with the Church Cardinal?"

He takes a drink "I have been with the Church for over 20 years. I have many years been in the back ground of the church. I have translated most of the Latin books we have because Latin is my forte you may say."

"I love Latin, I'm not the greatest at reading it but when you speak it, it makes my heart skip a little. It is just a lovely language."

"Sic Est.... ne quid movere propius mi."

Without missing a beat I move over next to him. He puts his arm around the back of the couch and I take down the rest of my whisky and I put the glass on the table and I lay my head down on his chest as I moved my body closer. I hear his heart beating against his chest and it was a soothing sound. He ends up wrapping his arms around me like we had known each other for ever. 

"I'm sure this is your nightly routine." I say as I take comfort in his arms.

"I am unlike Papa. I do not bring in any sister or brother in to my living quarters. If we are being honest you would be the first one in a very long time."

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to compare you to Papa I just figured it was the way of the church. Since they do teach lust and to give into it."

"Yes, you are right but sometimes it needs to be more than lust. I feel like you must have some type of connection because living quarters are very personal space. Now, a lot of people have been in my office out there but other than that they have never seen this room." He waved his hand around the room.

"It is a beautiful room, I love all of your book cases. When I was standing out there all I wanted to do was walk around and just touch them. I know that is strange but I love walking around old books."

"Ah yes, I took you as a book lover. Aether told me about the book that was sitting on your table."

"So it was Aether that broke into my room?" I wrap my arm around his waist.

He coughs a little "I wouldn't say broke in, invited himself in?"

"Ha! I don't know how he invited himself in since I was asleep."

He laughs a little and I realize I had never heard him laugh . " Don't blame him, it was me and I didn't know you were there."

"It is okay." 

He leans down and kisses the top of my head. We sit there for a little while longer. 

"I should probably get back to my room. I don't want anyone to think anything because you know how they all talk." I sit up and stood up. A little dizzy and weak on my legs. 

"Are you going to be able to make it back okay?"

"Yes, Cardinal I will be fine."

He takes me by the hand and leads me back out to the office and to the heavy doors. He opens them and leans forward and kisses my forehead. I lean into his lips and he holds me by the waist. I didn't really want to leave but I knew I had to. His lips move down my forehead to my nose and then I felt his soft lips on top of mine. His mustache tickled my top lip as I leaned in to his kiss. He broke the kiss.

"Thank you, Cardinal for the lovely dinner and evening."

"You are welcome. Thank you for joining me." He leaned in again and kissed my lips.  
He holds my hands. I really didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay there in his arms all night. 

"Good night Cardinal"

"Good night Kay." He kissed me one last time and I turned and walked down the hall. 

When I got outside I took in a deep breath. The feeling of his lips upon mine was the greatest feeling I have felt in a long time. I walked back to my room slowly. Seeing no one around. I got back to my room shut and locked my door and fell on my bed. I knew deep down that this was only the beginning, that there was a special connection between him and I and I couldn't wait to find out what that would be. I fell asleep in all of my clothes that night thinking of the kisses and Cardinal. 


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up the next morning feeling like I had been running all night. My head was pounding but I knew it wasn't a hangover headache. It was a different type of headache. I knew what kind of headache this was and I couldn't stop it. I pull myself out of bed and get dressed even though I knew I would be back here this afternoon. I cross the grounds to the school building and Sister Rose was already at her desk.

"Good Morning Sister Rose." I say as I pass her to my office and hang my bag up.

Smiling up at me "Good Morning, Sister Kay." Her face fell "Are you feeling alright?"

I shake my head "No, not really but I felt like I should be here. I'm going to stay until all the kids get in and settled."

"That sounds like a good idea."

We work in silence for awhile and then I hear the front door bang open and feet. Makes my head hurt even more but I get up and walk to the hallway. I have a huge smile on my face as the first kids come running in and start giving me huge hugs. I hug each kid as they pass and I nod at the sisters who make their way to their classrooms. Once everyone was where they needed to be I returned to my office.

"Sister go ahead and go. I can handle everything today."

I get up and grab my stuff and go up and hug her.

"Thank you Rose. What would I do without you?"

"Not much my dear." She hugs me back. I really didn't want to let go but I did and I walked back to my room. I shut and locked my door. I grab some shorts and a shirt, closed my curtains and laid down in bed. I fell into a deep sleep. I was woken by a knock on my door. I didn't want to see or talk to anyone. My head still feeling strange so I let them knock. I didn't move because I didn't want them to know I was really there. I fell back to sleep. I slept all through the night, if I had more visitors I did not hear them. I woke up and I felt a little better but I picked up the phone and called Rose. 

"I'm sorry Rose. I won't make it in today and I think I will take tomorrow off as well. Do you think you will be okay?"

"Yes, I will be fine. Do you want me to bring you something to eat?"

"No, I have some food and tea here in my room but thank you for asking."

"Well, you call if you need anything dear." I heard the worry in her voice.

I put the phone down and unplugged it. I got up, went and made me some tea and grabbed a cracker. I ate a little bit of it and laid it back down. The tea tasted good and it warmed my body up. I got back under the covers and fell back to sleep. I heard knocking but I couldn't tell if it was the real door or in my dream so I ignored it. I woke up again feeling even better, so I pulled myself out of bed, grabbed my book and sat down and read. It was nice to get lost in a totally different world for a little bit. I read until my eyes became heavy, so I went back to bed. Once again my dream I'm running. It doesn't feel like I'm running away from something or towards something. Then out of no where I felt Cardinal's soft lips upon mine and I woke up with a start. I touched my lips and looked around the room. Nothing was different, my heart was pounding, it felt so real. I had the urge to go to him and just sit with him, but I know that I will start to push away if I let him get too close. Is that what I am doing now? Probably, but that is the way I am. Rose is about the only one that knows the most about me she just doesn't know the full me. The only person that really knows me is Papa, I cover my eyes as I think of him. I lay back down and my stomach starts to grumble so I get out from under my covers and grab something to eat. I drag myself into the bathroom after I eat and I avoid my reflection in the mirror. I know I look like crap but I don't need to see it. I go back to bed and stay there for the rest of the day. 

I wake up in the morning and start to get ready for the day. The warm water felt good on my body. I stepped out and got dressed. I walked down to the dinning room and grabbed some breakfast. As I was eating my breakfast I made my way to the school building. I walked in and Sister Rose was already there sitting at her desk. 

"Good morning Sister Rose." I say as I walk into my office and put my stuff up.

"Good morning Sister Kay. I'm so glad to see you." She stood up and gave me a hug.

"I'm glad to see you as well. How did the last couple of days go?"

"Oh, they went well. Nothing to report really. Papa came by twice so he may be back today since I told him you should be back . He said he just wanted to check in with you to see how everything was going. The Cardinal also stopped by which I thought was a little odd since he never had before but I had told him you were out for a little bit. But I do have this for you." She hands me a card. "The Cardinal's ghoul came yesterday to see if you were here and asked me to give you this." She shrugs a little.

I take the card. "Thank you sister for taking care of everything. The Cardinal last week wanted a tour of the school so I did give him one. He said that he would help out as much as he could like Papa does so we may end up seeing him a little more now."

She nods her head and before she could say anything else the door swung open and running feet came down the hall. I went out in the hall way and the kids were so excited to see me that they all gave me big hugs and I gave them right back. It was nice being back. Once all the kids got in their rooms I walked around the building making sure the teachers had what they needed and checking in on everything. I walked back to my office and sat down at my desk. I started to go through the paper work and I heard Papa's voice in the hall way. Before I could get out of my chair he walks through the door and takes my hands.

"Sister, I am so glad you are back." He brings me to him and hugs me.

"Thank you Papa. I am sorry that I was out. Sister Rose told me that you were planning on stopping by today." He steps back a little still holding on to my hands and looking at me.

"Yes, I did. I was sadden to hear that you have been out sick. Are you feeling better sister?"

I bow my head "Yes, sir much better." He takes me chin in his hand and lifts my head up and kisses my cheeks.

"Why don't we walk and talk. I haven't been around the school for a little while." 

"Yes sir."

We walk out of my office and start down the hallway.

"So how is everything going? Kids doing well? Teachers happy?"

"Yes, everything seems to be going very well. Kids are doing awesome, teachers seem happy. I just checked on everyone today."

He takes my hand as we walk and I just look straight ahead. "I have been very pleased with the way you are running the school Sister. I have had several of the sisters that teach here come up and just rave how you are so sweet with the kids and the kits."

I feel my cheeks go red and it didn't help that he was squeezing my hand. "Well, you are the one to thank for that Papa. You knew I would do a good job here and fought for me and I knew I couldn't disappoint you. I love my job. My one goal every day that I am here is to make sure the kids know they are loved because I know a lot of them have come to us with out parents."

We stop in the middle of the hallway and he takes my other hand into his and he looks at me. "That is why I put you here. I knew that you would give those kids and little kits the love they needed. When people know they are loved the do so much better in their life. Yes, this is what I like to teach. Treat everyone like how you like to be treated and love each other no matter what."

I nod my head. " Yes Papa. I also want to thank you for giving me Sister Rose as well. She is like the mother I never had."

He nods his head "Yes, I have been around Sister Rose for a long time and I knew she would be perfect for you my child. Don't forget that I know your history, I maybe the only one that truly knows." Looking deep into my eyes he says "I also know that you weren't physically ill when you were out. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Why do you lock yourself in that room of yours? You know you can come and talk to me."

"I feel safe there, I also don't like to come and bother anyone so I just keep it inside." A tear streams down my face. I get so angry with myself when Papa always points this out to me. He wipes my tear away from my cheek and holds my face in his hands and leans forward and kisses my forehead. He breaks the gaze and we continue to walk back to my office.

"Sister Rose, you are doing a fine job."

She bows her head "Thank you Papa."

We walk into my office and I walk over to my chair. 

"Thank you Sister for showing me around the school. Yes, you are doing a good job. Remember what I said."

"Thank you Papa and yes I will remember."

He turns around and leaves my office and I hear the front door close. I sit down with a sigh.

Sister Rose is standing in the doorway "Wow, he was here longer than what I thought he would be. Have anything interesting to say?"

"No, not really. Really happy with how we are running the school."

She clapped her hands together with a smile "Oh, I'm so glad. I have always thought we made a good team."

I laugh a little "Yes, I have thought that as well." She walks back to her desk and sits down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the very first time I have written anything like this to do with smut...not the longest but a start.

I continue looking through all of my paper work that was on my desk. I look at the letter again. I laid down the piece of paper and I pick up the evenolpe. I turn it around and I notice the wax sealing of it and it belongs to the Cardinal. I open it up and take it out.   


_ **Sister Kay,** _   
_ ** I have heard you have been ill. Ego quidem omnes vos desiderabat! Post opus scamnum in occursum mihi.** _   
_ ** Always,** _   
_ ** CC** _

I sit the letter down on my desk. He left this for me? Once again why has he chosen me out of all the other sisters in the church. The day ends up getting away from me and before I know it

Sister Rose is telling me she is leaving for the day. We hug for a second and she ask if i'm going back.

"No, I still have a lot of work to get done before tomorrow."

She nods her head and leaves the building. I continue to work and I look up at the clock. 

"Holy crap, I didn't know it was so late. I wonder if he is going to be there still." I say as I grab my stuff and almost run out of the office and building. I walk briskly, covering myself with my coat as it has gotten colder. It is almost dark when I get there and there is a figure sitting on the bench with a lamp. My heart starts to beat harder as I walk up 

"Cardinal Copia" I say as I bow my head.

"Sister Kay." He stands up and walks over to me and takes my hands. "How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling much better, thank you. I am sorry I am so late. I was caught up with all the work I had to do."

"Oh that is just fine." He kisses my hands and then kisses my forehead. " I was a little worried that you did not receive my letter."

"Oh no, Sister Rose gave it to me as soon as I walked in my office." He leads me to the bench and we sit down. He pulls me close to him and my heart is thumping so hard through my chest. I know he can feel it. 

He nods his head. He doesn't really ask what was going on those few days. "I began to worry about you. I had Aether come by your room but he said that you weren't there, but you where there." He turns and looks at me and takes my face into his hands. " I may not know the exact reason why you locked yourself up those days, and I am hoping in due time you will trust me enough to tell me. " He places a kiss on my lips. I lean into it and he licks my lips so I open my mouth to let him enter. He taste like whisky and tea as our tongues dance together. He slightly sucks on my tongue and I moan into his mouth. He moves his hands from my face down to my hips and moves me closer to his body. I place my hand on his thigh and squeeze it. We only break the kiss to take a breath. I soon move to where I straddling his lap. He moans into my mouth as he grabs my hips and pushes them forward. I can feel is hard cock twitching under me.

He finally breaks the kiss and kisses my ear and ear lobe and whispers 

"Let's move this little party to my quarters." I nod my head as I stand up off his lap. I let him get up and he puts his arm around my waist and we walk in the darkness back to his quarters. We walk in silence and we stand outside his door as we start to kiss again. I pull back when I notice a figure in the hall way.

"Aether, you may go" He turns and walks through the dark hallway. "Now, that he is gone where were we?"

I push my lips back into his. "Hmm, that is right." He opens the door behind me and I step in and he closes and locks his door behind him. He walks up to me and I noticed he was just in black slacks, a black button down shirt. Which made him even sexier than in his Cardinal clothes. He starts to kiss me again pushing me backwards towards his living quarters. He takes my veil off and as we are walking he starts to unzip my habit and I'm unbuttoning his shirt I touch his skin with my hand it I feel electricity surge through my body. I want him now more than ever.

My habit falls to the floor and in one swoop my bra is off. He moves his hands up to my breast cupping them and pinching my hardening nipples. I let out a little moan and he pushes me back on the bed. He crawls up to my face as he stops at each breast and gently sucks on my nipples. I arch my back just a little and I let out a little moan. He reaches up to my lips and kisses me. I find his belt and I start to undo his pants. I realize that he isn't wearing any of his underwear and his hard cock sprung out finally being able to be released. I take his cock in my hand and he moans into my mouth. He starts to kiss my collar bone and neck and then licks my ear and whispers 

" I have been wanting to do this since you first rescued me from the swarm of sister." I feel the wettness between my legs. He places his hand down between my legs feeling the wettness through my panties "Ah, I see that you have wanted the same thing yes?"

"Yes" I moan out I arch my back even more when his tumb grazes my throbbing clit. I let out a loud moan and he moans in my ear. He moves back down my body and takes my panties off.

He puts his hands on the side of the bed as I start to feel the head of his cock spreading my lips. I move my hips forward and he grabs my hips. 

"Must be patience my dear." He beings to enter me and I have never had anyone this big before so he takes it slow. I hold my breath as he goes in almost all the way. He stops and lets me adjust and I see stars before my eyes. I have never felt this full before and it is amazing. He slowly starts to move out and in. Meeting his thrust with my hips. He is about to take me over the edge and he places his thumb on my clit and I loose it. My body stiffens up as my orgasm takes over my whole body and he lets out a little growl as I tighten around his cock and then he is shooting his seed deep into me. Thrusting into me helping me come down as he starts to come down. He bends down and kisses me and I kiss him back. He slowly falls out of me and he moves and sits up against his bed and pulls me up to his chest and craddles me to him. He kisses the top of my head. 

I woke up still in his arms, but we had fallen on to the bed. He was snoring lightly and I moved gently out of his grip. He didn't really move much. I got up out of bed, and walked over to get my habit. I put it on, and I grabbed my shoes and veil. I looked back at The Cardinal sleeping. He looked so peaceful sleeping. I'm sure he needs it anyway since I always hear that he is working late into the night. I gently open the door and walk out into his office and close the door behind me. I walk across his office and open the big office door. I shut it behind me and once it is closed I lean back and sigh a little. Out of the corner of my eye I see movement and I see Ather standing there watching me. I look down at the floor and make my way out of the building, feeling Ather's stare. I walk out and across the grounds to my room. Feeling a little better being out of Ather's gaze but little did I know that someone else was watching me from above. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the story.

I get back to my room and shut the door and I sink to the floor. I put my face in my hands, ugh, how did I let that happen? Now, I'm just like every other sister and brother that have gone through the doors of Papa and Cardinal. I glanced at the clock 4:00 am. I can get a couple of my hours of sleep. I get up and take my habit off and slip into bed. My alarm wakes me up and I drag myself out of bed. I walk into the bathroom and start to get ready for the day. I braid my hair before putting my veil on and I smooth out my habit. I then proceed to go to the school building. The day was like any other day. Went on with out a problem, as I was walk backing to the main building I almost crossed paths with Cardinal but I ducked out of the way. I figured he wouldn't want to see me. I went to the dinning hall and sat and chatted with some fellow members. I saw The Cardinal walk in but I put my head down and left. I knew mass was going to be soon so I didn't want to go too far so I went out to the garden and sat down on my bench. I needed this time alone and in quiet. What do I do now? I look up at the sky, wanting to have an answer, begging for someone to help me. I hear the bells and I get up and walk to the Church. I walk into the chapel and it was already full. Good, I thought to myself. I took a seat in the back. My heart started to race and butterflies in my stomach as I saw The Cardinal step up to the alter. I closed my eyes so I would just listen to him. When I open them, someone had set down next to me. I look over and to my surprise it is Papa. 

"He looks good up there, yes?"

"Yes, he does. He is very natural up there I must say."

"Hmm, not as good as me." He smiles. 

I smile back at him "Of course not Papa." I let out a little chuckle.

He places his arm around the back of the pew as we sit and listen. Before it was over with he grabs my hand

"Come"

We get up and I know The Cardinal saw us leave together. I have no idea where we are going and why he is taking me, he has never done this before. We make our way to his office and he opens the door and guides me in first. He motions for me to have a seat in front of his desk and he steps and leans back against his desk with his hands clasped in front of him. He is wearing black slacks, a button down white shirt. He looks so handsome when he dresses down, I think to myself. I sit in the seat across from him not looking up at him. My hands are a tangled mess in my lap. He doesn’t say anything just leans there and looks at me. I finally look up 

“Papa, am I in trouble? Have I done something at the school that has made you unhappy?”

“No, no mi Bella. I have heard that you have struck up a friendship with The Cardinal.”  
I smiled a little “Yes your Eminence. In the first couple of days I helped him with the horde of people around him all the time. He then came to the school a couple of weeks ago and wanted a tour. I kindly showed him around and he said that he was very pleased with what you and I have done with it. He also offered to help in any way that he can.”

He nods his head. “Yes, the Cardinal has always been about educating everyone to help them understand. I have brought you here this evening due to a new position that has opened that I think you would do well in."

I look up at him rather shocked a little “Am I not doing a good job at the school Sir?”

He notices my look and takes me hands “No, no my dear. You have done everything I have asked for and more. I think it may be time for you to move on and use your talents in other areas.”

I tilt my head a little looking confused. 

“I have been reached out by someone that would like to make you their personal assistant. I know you enjoy working with the children and little kits but I think you would do fantastic at this new position.”

“May I ask who this person is? I’m not going to take a totally different position just because they have come to you.” I say with a little anger in my voice. I feel my face go flush as I let go of Papa’s hands and stand up. I walk over to his window that is open and the breeze feels nice on my face. I look out into the garden and see the rest of the sisters and brothers and ghouls having a good time. I turn back around to face Papa.

He walks over to me and lifts my chin up. His gloved hand feels so soft against my skin that I just wanted to melt into it. He looks me straight in the eyes. My anger has never bothered him or surprised him.  


“I am sorry I got upset Papa. I know I should trust you and that you will place me in this church where you feel like I belong. If you feel like my place at the school is no longer needed then I will move on to my next duty.” I say with a little bit of defeat.

“I knew you would understand. I do feel like you have done what you can do at that school. Now let’s have Sister Rose take over. I think she would enjoy it and she would be good at it for she has trained well under you. The children and kits love her as much as they love you.”

Before I could react his lips were upon mine. My knees became weak under me and he held me up. I kissed him back, lips so soft and gentle. I didn’t want the kiss to be over with; this was the closest I have been to Papa for awhile. Sure we had our little fun once in awhile but it was normally after I had to take care of him from a night of partying or something. He broke the kiss and caressed my cheek. 

Still a little weak on my knees I ask “So, are you going to tell me who I will be working with or do I have to guess?”

With a little chuckle he hugs me to his body and I wrap my arms around him. He smells so good and I hear his heart beat and I want to fall asleep right there with me in his arms. 

“Ah, well that is for you to find out in a few days. Which I know will drive you crazy but it’s fun yes?” He kisses the top of my head. 

“Fun for you maybe, now I’m going to go crazy.” 

He laughs a little “Yes, you are correct it is fun for me! Now, off to bed with you and I will summon you in a couple of days. In the mean time please let Sister Rose know what is going on and start to get her prepared.” 

“Yes, my Eminence.” I break the hug and I walk to the door. I open it and I walk down the hallway and out the building. I quickly pass through the garden to my building. I rush up the stairs and get to my room. I close the door behind me. I start to cry a little, the thought of leaving that school and the children, kits was weighing heavy in my heart. I loved them all so dearly. I know Sister Rose will do a good job but I helped build that school, it wouldn’t be what it is without me. And then who is this person that wants me to leave that place. The anger started to come up through my body again and the tears turn to angry tears. I get dressed to get into bed and I flop down. My anger still rising and some how I fall to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I get up and do my normal routine of getting ready. I had to be ready for whenever Papa summoned me. The anger wasn’t as bad as it was the night before but it was still there. I went down and ate breakfast and walked to the school house. After everyone got in the building and settled I called Sister Rose into my office.

“Sister Rose, I have something that I need to discuss with you.”

She looked at me a little worried as she sat down in the chair. 

I wave my hand at her “Nothing bad, actually something really good.” I smile.

“Oh good, you had me worried there for a minute.” She let out a little nervous chuckle. 

“I was approached by Papa last night and he informed me that I will be needed at a different capacity here at the Church.” Tears started to form in my eyes. Sister Rose sat there looking confused and shocked.

“Meaning, my dear Sister that you will be the new head of the school.” Sister Rose looked at me and I tried my hardest to smile wanting her to know that I was excited.

“Sister Kay, I cannot take this position from you. You made this school like it is, I have so much to learn from you.”

I got up and sat in the chair next to her. I took her hand in mine. “I know, but I also know that you will continue with the success of the school. I know you will work so well with the teachers and the children and kits. They love you already. It should be an easy and smooth transition.” I pat her hand. 

“I do not know what to say sister. I very sad that you are leaving but yet excited at the same time.”

I nod my head. “Yep, I know the way you are feeling. I won’t be gone from the Abbey or church. You know if you ever need me that you can find me. I am excited for you. I cannot wait to see what you do. Papa said that he will find someone to help you like you helped me.”

She nodded “When does this start? And what is your new position?”

“It kind of starts immediately, I will start to back off for a little bit and let you run things. Papa said that he would be summing me in a couple of days. I’m still not sure what that really means but he told me that someone in the church has asked for me to be their personal assistant.”

“Personal assistant? Who will you be working for?”

I shake my head “I do not know. He didn’t tell me. I know Papa already has an assistant so it isn’t him. I haven’t really struck up a lot of friendships in the higher ups circle.”

“No matter whom it is I know you will put your whole heart into it and do fantastic.” She reaches over and gives me a big hug. I hug her back tighter than normal.

“I know I’m going to really miss you that is for sure.”

“Me too dear me too.”

The rest of the day went on without any problems. Thought it would be best not to tell the rest of the school at this point, I will let Sister Rose do that once I have left. After dinner I made my way to the bench thinking I had not been there for awhile. I was glad to see that it was empty and I sat down. My hands in my lap, I start to think who I might be working under. Why all the sudden have I got the attention of Papa? I mean, I always had his attention but it has always been different, not a lot of physical attention. I had forgotten what it was like to be with him, to feel his kisses and how sweet and gentle he really was. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I soon opened my eyes because I had this feeling that I was being watched. I looked around and I saw red eyes watching me. I started to feel a little uncomfortable so I got up and walked to my building. If that is Aether what is his deal? Why is he watching me all the time? I shake a little to get the feeling of being watched from my mind. I get to my room and I make sure my windows and curtains are shut and I make sure know one can get in my room. I sat down in my chair and grabbed my book. I had forgotten that I had finished this book so I threw it back on the table. I was too hyped up to go to bed yet, my mind just racing. I may have to ask about Aether if I ever see The Cardinal again. Come to think of it I didn't see him at all today. Hmm, that was kind of odd but I'm not his keeper I don't need to know where he is. I figured he had forgotten about me anyway and moved on. I soon heard a knock on my door. Who in the world could that be at that time of night. I decide not to answer it because I didn't want some drunk brother or sister in my room. I didn't feel like taking care of any one tonight. They had only knocked once, which I thought was a little odd. Once I thought they were gone I went and opened the door. I looked up and down the hall way but no one was there. Then I looked down on the ground was a small little box. I picked it up and looked up and down the hallway again. This is odd I think, as I shut my door behind me. I go and put the box on my bed side table and go and get into my night clothes. I sit on my bed cross legged with the box in my hands. I look at it but there is no name or note. I untie the ribbon that was on it and I open it. Inside was another little jewelry box. What in the world? Then I see that there was a small little note on the bottom of the box. 

"Wear me"

Really, that was all it said? Wear me? I open it up and it is a beautiful grucxifix necklace. A white gold color and not big but not small. I turn it around in my hands, this is so pretty I think. But who would give this to me? This has to be for someone else right? I look at the inside of the box again and all it was was those two words. I stare at the necklace and I do what the note tells me to do. It fits me and hangs at a perfect spot. I put the boxes back on my bedside table and turn the light off. I lay down and move the necklace between my fingers. Never in my life has someone given me something like that let alone a gift at all. I fall into a soundless sleep with Papa on my mind but then some how The Cardinal makes his way in to my dreams. 

I wake up the next morning and get ready for the day. I head to breakfast and I see Sister Rose and I sit down next to her.

"Ready for another great day at work?" I say to her as we eat.

"Oh you know it." She notices the chain around my neck. "Are you wearing a necklace?"

"Yeah, I know it is strange it was sitting outside my door. I have no idea who it is from but it said to wear me. So you know I am good at following directions." I laugh and she laughs with me. 

Soon we are heading across the grounds to the school building. We hear all the activity in the hall way and once everyone has been hugged and spoken to we get to work for the day. The rest of the day goes along smoothly. We never know when I will be summoned to Papa so we are always on pins and needles when we hear the door open and close. Sister Rose and I eat dinner and afterwards I head back to my bench. I sit there thinking and playing with the necklace soon I hear footsteps approach me and I turn and look. It is one of Papa's Ghouls

"Sister Kay, Papa request your audience in his office." 

I had a feeling it was going to happen tonight. I wish it was during the day so I could have least given Sister Rose one more hug. Tears started to form in my eyes as I nodded my head and followed the Ghoul. This was a newer Ghoul that I hadn't really meet, which doesn't mean anything there are so many Ghouls in this place. The only ones I kind of know are the band Ghouls but that isn't saying a lot. We walk in silence, I try not to cry on the way. My whole world and life are about to be turned upside down. Yes, I don't mind change but I wasn't ready for this change. We make it to Papa's office and the Ghoul knocks. 

"You may enter." I hear Papa's voice and the Ghoul opens the door and ushers me inside. "Thank you Dew, that is all." I turn and look at the Ghoul as he bows his head and backs out the door. 

I turn my attention to Papa and I see The Cardinal sitting in a chair across from Papa's desk. 

"My sweet sister, please have a seat." Papa says smiling and gestures for me to sit down in the empty seat. 

I obey and I sit with my eyes forward and my hands on my lap. The Cardinal turns his head and smiles at me "Good Evening Sister Kay. It is nice to see you."

I return his smile "Good Evening Cardinal." I look at Papa "Good Evening Papa."

Papa looked at me from across his desk as he set in his big chair. "I was sure Dew would be able to find you. I had been looking for you ever since dinner was over with but I just couldn't find you."

"Well, I am a good hider sometimes when I don't want to be found." I lower my head a little as I say this. 

"Yes, I know, I know." He says with some laughter in his voice. I always love it when he laughs which makes me smile a little. "So have you prepared Sister Rose to take over your position at the school?"

"As much as I could Sir, given I only had about a full day. I think she was pretty much ready anyway. I know she will do great but it is just so hard Papa leaving that position." I start to feel the tears run down my cheeks. I feel embarrassed because The Cardinal and Papa are just sitting there looking at me.

Papa stands up and moves to the front of his desk and wipes off the tears on my cheeks and takes my hands. "I know it is my love, but this is going to be good. Going to be good for all of us."

"All of us?" I ask as I look at him with.

"Yes, remember when I told you someone came to me and wanted you to be their assistant?"

I nod my head as I look over at The Cardinal who was watching us. 

"Well, it was The Cardinal. He said something to the fact that you guys had gotten close and he would like to get to know you better. Also him and the band will be starting rehearsals and then the tour. He will need a lot of help with all of that and I knew you would be a perfect fit. I had always wanted you to be my assistant but I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate if I was around you all day."

I raise my eye brow up at him. 

"What it is true. Anyway," He pats my hands. " The Cardinal personally selected you. He was very impressed with the school and how well educated you are. You two will be the perfect match."

By now The Cardinal stood up next to Papa and Papa gave him my hand. 

"I would very much like it if you would take the position." His gloved hand was so soft just like the other night. I looked at him and then at Papa.

"Yes, of course I will take this position. I hope I will not disappoint either one of you." The Cardinal lifts me up by the hand and embraces me. I let him hug me and then I feel the urge to be close to him and I hug him close. His smell, so different than Papa but so homey feeling. He broke the hug and Papa came up to us clasping our shoulders. 

"Good, I know this is going to work. Now Sister, this is going to be new and a little harder so if you need my help please come and see me. Why don't the both of you go on and start making notes or whatever else you may need to get started tonight." He laughed a little as he hugged me and walked us to the door.

He opened the door and motioned me through the door and I waited for The Cardinal outside in the hallway. They get done talking and The Cardinal walks out and Papa shuts the door. I stand there in the hall way, unsure what to even say as my hands are clasped in front of me. I didn't even think of The Cardinal wanting me, I probably should have but I didn't. The Cardinal stood there for a second unsure what to do next.

"I--- I hav---e never really had an assistant before so I'm unsure of what to really do. I am used to working alone."

I look up at him and give him a little smile "I am sure we will figure it out. I'm not always the greatest at working with someone else either."  
He nods his head and we walk down the hall to his office and personal quarters. I remembered how this office looked from the last time I was here. I looked around and didn't see Aether any where.

"Where is Aether?" I asked as I picked up a stack of books and started to go through them.

"Oh I don't know. Around this time at night I don't really see him."

I nod my head "Where would you like me to put these books Cardinal?" 

He turns and looks at me "Please do not call me that. I do not like the titles. Call me Copia."

"Copia, where would you like me to put these?"

"Go ahead and put them on that bookshelf and then come over here and have a seat."

I went over to his desk and sat in the chair in front of his desk while he sat behind his desk. He put his chin on his hands and was looking at me.

"I see that you got my gift." 

I look at him a little surprised and my fingers go to the necklace. "This was from you?"

He nods his head "Yes, I wanted you to have something special to let you know that I think you are special. I am glad that you took this position, I was a little worried but I didn't want Papa to let you know because I didn't want to scare you off. I had been thinking about it for awhile and Papa told me I needed to have an assistant when it starts to get really busy. And you were the first person I thought of."

"Well, thank you Cardinal." I bow my head "Thank you so much for the necklace. It is beautiful, I have never really gotten a gift like this before. I figured you wouldn't want anything to do with me after the last night we saw each other."

He leaned back in his chair. " Of course I wanted to see you. I noticed that you were avoiding me the day after and then I saw you leave with Papa from my Mass."

"Cardinal, may I ask you something."

He nods his head.  


"Have you had Aether spying on me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like Aether is always watching me or following me. The other night I was at my spot and I looked over and I saw two red eyes watching me."

"I have never asked him to do that. I will have a talk with him. I am sorry, he sometimes becomes over protective with me."

I don't really ask any other questions. It seemed like that would be the case. Most of the time they all have one Ghoul that is around all the time.

I sit up straight "So what should we do? Would you like to get started on something?"

He is still looking at me and shakes his head. “It is getting late, why don’t you go and get some sleep and meet me back here in the morning then we will figure out what to do.”

“That sounds like a good plan.” I stand up and I walk to the door. I turn around “Have a good rest of your night Copia.” I smile at him.

“Good night Sister Kay.”

I close the door and I see Aether out the side of my eye. I walk down the hall way and go across the ground to my building. I get to my room and I get ready for bed. I lie down on my pillows and hope someone has told Sister Rose that I will not be back to the school building.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up earlier than I normally do so that way I can get to Cardinal’s office at a good time. I get dressed and make sure I have my necklace on. Still surprised that he gave me such a lovely gift I don’t know how I will ever thank him. I smooth out my habit and pin my veil to my head and I head out the door. I walk down to the dining hall and there are already a lot of other sisters and brothers in there getting breakfast. I grab something small because I’m nervous about the day and eat it in silence. I get done and I walk out of the Abbey and across the grounds to the offices. I get to Cardinal’s door and I knock.

I hear an “Enter” and I open the door. The Cardinal is sitting in his chair behind his desk head lowered to some paper work. He has a pair of reading glasses on and I smile a little. Those glasses show his age I hold back a chuckle. 

“Good Morning Cardinal.” I say as I move to the middle of the room with my hands in front of me. 

“Ah, Good Morning Sister Kay.” He looks up at me and smiles. “Did you sleep well last night?”

“Yes, I did. Did you leave your office last night.” I smile back at him.

“You have caught me. I normally am here all the time. I have so much work to do and I also enjoy translating the Latin texts that are in the church. I know that doesn’t sound like a fun time for most but it is my life I’m afraid.” He sits back in his chair taking his glasses off. I see a small twinkle in his eyes and it makes me relax. “Come and sit. Let us discuss what we are to do.”

I move to the chair in front of his desk and I sit down. “Do you know what we should be doing? Do you know when your rehearsals will be or even when the tour is going to start?”

“I was hoping you would know some of that.” He laughs which makes me laugh in return.

“No, I sure don’t know. We should probably figure that out first uh?”

“Well, aren’t we a pair.” He clasps his hands together. “We shall learn together.”

I nod in agreement. “Well,” looking at all the paper work on his desk “Is there some where I can sit and help you with this work?” I stand up and lean over the front of the desk looking at stuff.

“Are you good with Latin or numbers?” He asks as he starts to go through the paperwork putting his reading glasses back on.

“I think it would be best if I stayed away from the Latin. Don’t really know much of the language except I love it when someone speaks it, so ancient but yet so beautiful.” I look up at him seeing him look at me over the top of his glasses smiling. “ In other words give me all the accounting stuff. I like numbers.” I say as he hands me a pile of papers. I look around the room and

I see a little desk over by the window full of stuff. “Do you mind if I clean that desk off over there and use it?” He lifts his heads and looks over at the desk.

“I am so sorry. Let me help you clean it off.” He gets up and walks over to the desk and starts to pick up the books. 

“I love that you have so many books. I love books, I love to read.” I say as we pick up the books and shows me to just put them over on the floor in front of the book case. I place the books down and move back over to grab another stack.

“Papa did say you were very well educated. That is another reason I picked you, I knew we would be able to have good conversations.”

"I had good teachers." I say as I put the last pile of books on the floor. 

The Cardinal is dusting off the desk and the chair. I grab my pile of papers and I wait for him to finish holding the papers to my chest. He backs up from the desk and pulls the chair out for me to sit. 

“Thank you.” I say as I sit down and put my stuff on the desk. He places a hand on my shoulder and my body tenses up a little hoping he doesn’t notice. 

“I know this is going to be a little rough getting our routine down but I wanted you to know that I am really happy that you decided to take this position. I also know that you are going to really miss the school but hopefully I can help make that up to you.” He pats my shoulder and goes back to his desk. I keep looking straight ahead and I turn and look out the window. The sun is shining in and the kids will be getting to the school house. 

I get to work on the papers in front of me. Thinking to myself that this is just a big ol’ mess, no wonder they were having Cardinal work on it. We work in silence all morning, I was so engrossed with what I was doing that I didn’t realize that he was standing right next to me. 

“Sister Kay?” I jump at the sound of his voice. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Holding my hand over my fast paced heart I say “That is fine, I just didn’t know you had moved right there.”

He smiles down at me “Yes, numbers can get very engrossing. Would you like to get some lunch with me? I was thinking about walking down to the dining hall and eating.”

“Yes, I would love to get some lunch.” I stand up and he walks over to the door and ushers me through. I stand in the hallway waiting for him to come out. I look behind me and I don’t see Aether anywhere, maybe he already spoke to him. I hope so because I did not like his red eyes watching me. The Cardinal walks through the door and turns to face me with his arm stretched out. I take his arm and we proceed to the dining hall. The hall is noisy with everyone in there at this time of day. I see Sister Rose so I excuse myself to go talk to her. 

“Sister Kay!” She said with a huge smile on her face and she pulls me in for a hug. 

“Sister Rose. I am so glad to see you.” I hug her back tightly. “How was your day? I am so sorry that I couldn’t tell you. They came and got me after dinner.”

“It’s okay. The beginning of the day was rough. Everyone kind of moped around and looked lost so I’m hoping once we are all back from lunch everyone will be in a better mood. So I saw you walk in with The Cardinal. Is that who you are working for?” She pats the seat next to her and I look up and watch Cardinal head to the top table and I sit down.

“Yes, it came as a surprise to me that is for sure. Neither one of us knows what we are suppose to be doing but I guess Papa told him he was going to need an assistant and so here we are.”

“How is he? I hear he is a very odd little man?” She takes a bite of her lunch and hands me something off her plate to eat. 

“He is actually sweet and caring. He is a little odd but I enjoy that because you just don’t know what is going to happen. I will say he is totally different than Papa that is for sure.”

“Meaning, his office is nice and quiet?” She laughs and I join her in laughing.

“You can say that.” I look up at the Cardinal while he eats and I just want to be near him more, it doesn’t matter if we are talking or just working in silence I want to be near him. I sit with Rose as she finishes eating and we say our goodbyes and I wish her luck. I walk back up to The Cardinal’s office and I notice he has not gotten back yet. I walk over to my desk and start to work again. Before I know it the bells are chiming that it is dinner time. I look around and realize that the Cardinal never came back after lunch. Hmm, maybe he went to take a nap. I get up and put the pile of paperwork I had finished on his desk. I put a note on them stating that these were done and that I would see him tomorrow morning. I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door.

I walked back to the dining hall to grab something small for dinner as I was not really hungry. I then proceeded to go out to my little spot in the garden. I turn the corner and someone else is sitting there. I couldn’t make out who it was so I approached I let out small little squeak when it was Papa sitting there. I walked up to him very confused. 

“Good Evening Papa.” I say as I lower my head.

“Good Evening sister.” He doesn’t turn and look at me and he just stares right ahead. “Come and have a seat with me.” 

I walk over and sit down next to him and I glance over at him. “ Is something wrong Papa?”

He turns and looks at me smiling and takes my hand “No, my dear. I have always wanted to come out here and I just never did and for some reason it was calling my name tonight. I have seen you many times sitting out here alone and it looked nice.”

“Yes, it is my favorite spot that is for sure but you and The Cardinal do like to just sneak up on me or you guys end up in my spots.”

He laughs a little and I love his laughter, his eyes sparkle and always makes me laugh with him. He puts his arm on the back of the bench and I lean in and lay my head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around me and we sit in silence for a little bit. He then takes my chin in his hand and leans down and kisses the side of my mouth, then the other side and he licks my lips. He then places his lips against mine and I sigh into the kiss. I open my lips to let his tongue enter and our tongue's dance around each other. His hand rubs up and down my back as my hand rest on his chest starting to unbutton his shirt. He leans me back on the bench with him above me. I finish unbuttoning his shirt and watch his hand go under my habit. My body tenses a little as I feel his gloved hand go up my thigh and lightly touch the front of my panties. I let out a little moan. 

"What do you think you are doing Papa?" I ask with a smirk as he lowers himself to kiss me again. His fingers start to rub the outside of my panties and I start to moan.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." He whispers in my ear.

I can't even reply because his gloved finger has entered into me. He moans as he feels my wetness already for him. 

"Good girl, already for your Papa."

He kisses me again and he pulls my panties to the side. He lifts himself up and he unbuckles his pants and lets his hard long cock come out. I gasp a little because it has been so long since I had seen it. He leans back up against me between my legs with the head of his cock at my entrance. I look up at him , his hair down in his face, he looks so sexy like this, I want him I want all of him. "like I said something I should have done a long time ago."   
With that being said he starts to enter me. I arch my back to meet him, he feels so good. He takes it slowly as he watches me making sure I am okay. Once he has gotten all the way in he stops and lets me adjust. I look up at him and nod letting him know I was ready. He takes his time going in and out. I lean my head back and moan he leans down kisses my neck and I place my hands on his back. 

"You feel so good sister." as he starts to move a little faster and harder.

"Papa" Is all I am able to get out as he hits my spot, he speeds up. 

"I want you to cum for me sister." He hisses as he goes even faster, he lowers his thumb on my clit and I lose it. My vision has gone white and I scream out as the orgasm takes control of my body. He keeps fucking me through my orgasm as he cums deep inside of me. I finally open my eyes as my body calms down and I reach up and kiss him. We lay like that for a little bit until he comes out of me. He stands up and gets his clothes back on and he reaches my hand to help me get up. I sit up.

"You are right Papa we should have done that a long time ago."

I stand up in front of him and he pulls me closer to him. He kisses me passionately and he holds me up by the waist.

"It wasn't the right time. You know that." He caresses my cheek.

"And it is the right time now?" I ask.

He doesn't answer my question. We stand there looking at each other for a minute longer.

"Let me walk you to your building." He takes a hold of my hand and we walk towards my building. I didn't care if anyone saw us or not. I did feel a flush of guilt when I thought of the Cardinal.

We got to the door and we kiss one more time and I head into the building. 

I walk to my room and I open the door. I see someone sitting in my chair.

"Hello Sister Kay. Nice evening?"

I jump at the sound of his voice.

"Good Satan, Cardinal. How did you get in here?"

"I have my ways." He motions for me to come over to him. "I came looking for you after dinner and I didn't know where you were so I thought I would wait here for you to arrive." He takes my hand. I stand in front of him for a moment trying to figure out what I should do. I get a little nervous thinking if he could smell Papa on me. Once again I shouldn't have let that happened but Papa is always so tempting.

"I am sorry that it took me so long to get back here Cardinal. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I am find mi Bella. Why don't you sit." He pats his lap and I obey and sit down. I rest my head on his chest as he cradles me in his arms. He starts to hum a little. I feel like a small child on their dad's lap and being rocked to sleep. I close my eyes, listening to his heart and his humming. 

"I never knew what this felt like." I said without realizing it.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Sister?" He continues.

"I never knew what this felt like." I say again with my eyes closed. I'm really not sure if I was asleep or awake at that point but it was so nice to be just held. He puts his hand up to my head and starts to stroke my hair. Placing my hair behind my ear. "Who knew that you would be my Mr. Darcy. You were who I have been needing and waiting for my whole life."

He wasn't for sure if I was asleep or awake and he bent his head down to see. He saw that my eyes were closed and I was breathing very calmly. "She must be asleep. I knew I was put here to be with someone and I think Satan everyday that I have found you." He says even though he knows that I am asleep. He doesn't wish to wake me up or move me so he gets comfortable and leans his head back and closes his eyes. He had not been this relaxed since he had came to the Abbey. He falls asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up when the sun's rays are shinning through my window. It is hard for me to open my eyes, when I do I notice I am still sitting on The Cardinal's lap. I lift my head up and he looks so uncomfortable but he is asleep as well. I move a little and he opens his eyes. He looks down at me "Good Morning mi Bella."

I smile up at him sheepishly. "Why don't we move to the bed?" He nods his head and I get up off his lap. He stands up and before I get to my bed I go and use the restroom. When I walk back out of the bathroom he is already under my covers and eyes closed. I sneak in next to him and I lay my head on his chest. I fall back to sleep.   


When I wake up Cardinal had left. I take the pillow he was laying on and hold it up against me. I didn't want him to leave and then I think of what I did with Papa right before I came back to my room. Why did I let that happen, of all the times why did it happen now. I turn over to my side looking at the wall. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed. I knew there was a lot of work I needed to get done. We needed to start to schedule the rehearsals and then start with all of the tour information. The thought of so much work made me get up out of bed and go and get ready. I looked at the time after I put my habit on and pinned my veil back on my head. It was the afternoon and I knew I would be working late into the evening, which will probably be a good thing. As I was walking to The Cardinal's office a Ghoul came up to me and handed me a piece of paper saying it was from Papa. I thanked him and opened it. It was the first notes that I had seen about the tour. Crap, I think to myself, they have to start practicing right away. I walk a little quicker to to his office. I knock on the door. I hear him say enter and I open the door. There he is sitting behind his desk, this is going to be harder than what I thought. He looks up from his work 

"I am glad you are here Sister. We have a lot of work to get done."

"Yes, Cardinal. On my way over here I received this from Papa." I walk over to his desk and hand it to him. He takes the paper and looks up at me. "I know, you are going to have to get your Ghouls together and start your rehearsals. The tour is coming up a lot sooner than I think we thought."

He nods in agreement. "I will get them tomorrow. Have a seat because we really need to start working on a time line for everything."

I walk over to my desk and grab my schedule book and I sit down in a chair in front of his desk. 

"Now, with me being in rehearsals and it will be mainly at night due to the Ghouls' sleep schedule I will be away most of the day. So I'm sorry to say this you may have to take over a lot of my busy work. Unless, they stop sending it to me knowing that I am busy with other things."

"Of course Cardinal. Whatever you need me to do. So when do you want to start and how often do you want the band to be together. Also do you know what songs you are going to do as well?"

"I don't know about the songs, we will figure that out later. We are going to have to practice at least every day and maybe have one day off. We need to be as tight as we can be before the first concert." I start to write this stuff down on my calendar.

"I will make sure your suit fittings are scheduled."

"Good. Well, we will keep working on this as we move along." 

I nod my head and I get up and go back over to my desk. I sit down and I start to get to work on the papers that were in front of me.

Once again all numbers, sometimes I wish I was back at the school because I was getting bored with numbers but soon it will start to pick up due to being busy with other things. Without realizing it the bells are ringing for dinner. The Cardinal gets up from his desk and walks over to me.

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" He asks.

I shake my head "No, not tonight. I want to get some more of this stuff done before I head back to my room. But thank you for the offer."

He nods his head. "Well, I need a little break from my work so I'm going to go down. If you are gone by the time I get back have a good evening Sister."

"Have a good dinner. Remember to not let all of those sisters swarm around you. Good Evening Cardinal."I smile up at him and he turns and walks out the door.

Why does it always feel so awkward after we have had a nice time together. Am I doing something wrong? Am I falling to hard and fast for this man whom I barely even know? I sigh and work a little longer. I really didn't want to be here if or when he got back from dinner.

I finished up the work I had and I got up and walked over to his desk. I placed the completed work on his desk and grab another stack of papers. I also grab a scrap piece of paper and wrote a note on it letting the Cardinal know that I will not be in the next day but that I took work back to my room and he will be all caught up the next time he saw me. When I put it back down on his desk I thought, this is the right move right? I grab my stuff and I head out the door. 

The hallway is starting to get a little busier as I walked back to my room. Luckily, I didn't run into anyone else really that needed anything. I got to my room and I locked myself in. I knew I wouldn't be leaving for awhile, thinking that I was glad I stocked up on some drinks and food. I wanted to really disappear at this point. Why did he always act like nothing happened between us. Is he trying to separate work and personal life if so this is not going to work. I flop down on my bed with my face in my pillow. Ugh, why did he ask me to take this position? Why did he give me this necklace? When he acts like there is nothing between us. I realized that I have no idea what his feelings were but if he didn't like me then he wouldn't have stayed here last night. Why couldn't he be like Papa and I just know. I turn my head and I see that the sun has gone down. I look at my clock and it is already 9:00 pm. Oh good, I wouldn't feel bad about myself if I fall asleep. I get up off the bed and I get ready for bed. As I'm walking back to my bed I pick up the stack of papers that I brought with me. I take them to the bed with me and grab my pencil. I don't really want to sleep yet so I sit back down on my bed and start to get back to work. When I finally get to the last page I look at the time. It was early in the morning, I tell myself I'm going to finish this last page and then I'm going to sleep and not get up until the next day. I finally get all the way done with the work and I put the papers on my bedside table and I shut my light off. The sun is starting to shine through my window when I laid down and fell asleep.   


Once again I am running, not running from anything or running to anything just running. I look over to the side and I see the Abbey, I run by Papa and he is just watching me. No type of expression on his face. When I turn straight ahead I run right into the Cardinal knocking him over. What the hell Cardinal? I say to him as I get myself up. He doesn't say anything and he just lays there. I didn't know if I should keep running or go to him. I decide that I can't just leave him there so I turn around and walk back to him. I reach him but I notice it is not the Cardinal. It is some Ghoul. It is Aether and his red eyes are burning into me. I start to back up and I know I need to get away from there. Aether stands up and starts to move toward me. His eyes burn even more red and I knew I had to get out of there. I turn and I start to running, now I am running from something. Before he catches up to me I startle myself awake.

I sit up in bed, my heart pounding in my chest. My head is hurting and I'm a little dizzy. What the hell is happening to me? I lay back down on my bed, hoping my room would stop spinning. I haven't had dreams like this with the headaches in a really long time. They normally meant something was going to happen either good or bad. This dream I couldn't figure it out. I finally open my eyes and the room has stopped spinning. I was glad that I told the Cardinal that I was not going to be in today. I don't know if I'll make it tomorrow or not but at least I got all of the work done that needed to be done. I knew I was going to have to get up and go take these papers back to his office but I didn't want him to be there. I stayed in bed the rest of the day waiting for evening to come knowing that he was going to gather his Ghouls to start practice. I get up and put on some normal clothes as it was night and I didn't really care if anyone saw me at this point. I put my hair in a braid and put some leggings on and a t shirt. I throw on some shoes and I grab the paperwork and head to his office. 

I reach his door and I knock. Soon I hear an "enter". Shit, he is there, I didn't know what I wanted to do. I didn't open the door I just stood there, trying to decide what I was going to do. Do I go in, leave the paper work and run or just run? Before I could do anything the door opens

"Sis-Sister Kay" He looks surprised to see me. 

I lower my eyes "Cardinal, I am sorry to bother you but I thought you would like the paper work I have finished." With my head still bowed I hand him the papers. He takes them from me and I can feel his eyes staring at me. 

"Sister, why don't you come in." He steps to the side to let me in.

I wanted to run, run really fast like in my dream but my feet are moving me inside his office. I look up as I enter, the fire is going and it feels so warm and nice in here so much better than my little room I have. I heard him shut the door behind me and he walks up to me.

Takes me by the hand and turns me around to where I am facing him. He takes me into his arms and hugs me close to his body. I let out a little sigh and I let him hug me. He kisses the top of my head and says

"I figured I wouldn't see you for a couple of days since you didn't come in today. I thought you were going to hide out in that room of yours. I could tell something was bothering you when I left you yesterday. I want you to understand I'm not the greatest when it comes to any type of relationship. I tend not to really know how to always act. I want you to know that I really enjoy our time together."

I nod and it makes me feel so much better. I am so glad that I didn't hide in my room because I would have never heard this when I needed it the most.

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear that, Cardinal."

"Come on, lets go back into my living quarters. I have a while before I have to meet the Ghouls for practice and I want to spend that time with you." He breaks the hug and as we walk past his desk he puts the paperwork I gave him on his desk. We walk through the door and once again we are in his living quarters. He ushers me to the love seat and we sit down. He pulls me to him and I lay my head on his chest. His suit jacket so soft. 

"I am glad that you did stop by and I'm sorry if you didn't want me here."

"I didn't know what I wanted Cardinal. I wanted to see you but then again I didn't want to see you. You have made me have all of these strange feelings that I can't figure out. It is like I'm drawn to you in a strange sort of way. I have never been drawn to someone like you so I'm all confused."

He starts to rub my back as I talk. "I am kind of feeling the same way. I think we are suppose to be together."

He doesn't say anything about what I said in my sleep the other night, he didn't want to embarrass me but he had kept thinking about it all day. He decided this day that he would be my protector and that one person I would be able to count on. We would be lovers and a family.

I nod my head in agreement. "I have been having this strange dream lately. I used to when I was younger wake up from dreams and have awful headaches. They have started again. I had one this morning when I finally got to sleep."  
He keeps rubbing my back but he perks up a little. "Would you like to tell me about it?"

"I am running, I'm not running away from anything or to anything but this time I saw the Abbey, then I saw Papa. There was no expression on Papa's face and then when I turned back around straight I ran right into you."

"You ran into me?"

"Yeah, and I stood there for a minute to decide if I was going to keep going or if I should turn back around to help you. I decide I should turn around and help you. When I got to you, I noticed it wasn't you at all. It was Aether and his eyes were glowing red. He started to get up and I start to back away knowing this wasn't going to be good. He got up and I start to run. This time I was running away from something. I looked back behind me and his eyes were even stronger red."

I stop talking and the Cardinal doesn't say anything. It makes me a little uncomfortable, did I share too much? "I was able to wake myself up and the room was spinning. When I used to have these dreams it meant something was going to happen. I don't know, it is probably just a stupid dream and shouldn't think too much into it."

Once again he doesn't say anything. Now he was really making me feel uncomfortable. I sit up from his chest and he is looking straight ahead. "Well, since I have said to much, I guess I will go ahead and go back to my room." With that he turned his head to me and looked at me. 

"Kay, I think you should probably stay here tonight."

I look at him confused. "Why?"

"I just want to be able to keep watch over you is all. We won't have to work tomorrow and you and I will spend all day together. How does that sound?"

I look at him and raising an eyebrow "Am I in danger Cardinal?"

He shakes his head "No, not at all." He starts to play it off. " I just want to be with you and be around you."

"O-Okay." 

He smiles at me and I smile back. "Don't you need to get to practice?"

He looks at the clock "Shit, yes, I'm going to be late. I do not want you to leave here. I want you here when I get back. Do you understand me?" He takes my hands and looks me straight in the eyes. I look into his mismatched eyes.

"Yes, Sir. I will stay here and I won't leave. I promise." He leans over and kiss me. I kiss him back not wanting him to go. "I don't want you to go."

"I know sweet one but I really have to, I don't want to upset the Ghouls. They are the last things I want to get upset."

I kiss him again "I know." I give him a pout little face.

"Ah, don't do that." He takes my chin in his hands and places a more passionate kiss onto my lips. He gets up off the couch and as he walks to the door to his quarters. He turns around and looks at me. "Do not leave. I mean it"

I nod my head. "I promise. I will be here when you get back." 

He smiles back at me and shuts the door. I sit there as I listen to his office door shut. I sink back into the couch. What was all of that about? Why did he get so strange when I told him that dream? I thought I could trust him. What is with this guy? I decide to get up and look around is room. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different than the others so far. I switched point of view and I'm not sure if I am sold on it or not but I felt like it needed to be like this.

Copia walked out of the room, angry, really angry. What the hell is Aether doing to this poor girl. He knew what he is doing, he is getting himself into her dreams and scaring her but why? He walked down to the practice room. He is going to have to talk to him that is for sure because if he doesn't this could start to get really dangerous. He gets to the practice room and doesn't want to say anything yet until after practice. 

"Okay everyone. Lets get to work. We don't have a long time to get all of these songs down perfect. If we fuck up anything Papa will kill us."

The Ghouls nod and The Cardinal walks up to the microphone and they start. The practice goes on for hours. They get done with the last song and the Cardinal stands there catching his breath. He turns around and faces the the Ghouls

"Thank you. That was not bad to night. We will meet tomorrow night as well. Try not to get into to much trouble." He looks at them all.

"Aether I need to talk to you."

All the other Ghouls leave the room and Aether stays behind. 

"What is up boss?"

"You know what is up Aether."

He starts to laugh a little "Oh come on Cardinal. I didn't hurt her, it is all just fun and games."

"It is not fun and games. You have scared that poor girl. I told you to stay away from her."

"I have boss I don't follow her and I'm not creeping around."

He gets closer to Aether and whispers "You stay out of her dreams and stay away from her. Do you understand?"

Aether smiles a little under his mask and nods "Yes Sir. Anything else?"  
"No, you may leave"

Aether turns and leaves the room.

Copia feels a little better but he has a feeling that it is not going to be over with yet. He looks at the time and rubs his face. He leaves the practice room and walks back to his living quarters. Hoping that I would be there still. He locked me in but Papa had told him that I could be pretty sneaky when I wanted to get away. He gets to the door and unlocks. He proceeds to walk through his office and then opens the living quarters door. He sees me laying on the couch with a book next to me. She looks so sweet sleeping like that, but he notices a little bit of a panic on my face. He walks over to the couch and takes the book off and places it on the table and kneels down on the floor. He starts to stroke my cheek to waken me up. I open my eyes and smile at him.

"See I told you I would stay." He leans to me and kisses me. 

"I'm glad that you are still here." He kisses me again. I kiss him back.

"What time is it?" I ask

"It is late my sweet. Should we go to bed?"

I nod and he gets up off the floor and leans down and picks me up. He cradles me to his chest as he walks over to his bed.

"How was practice tonight?"

He leans his head down and kisses me again. "It was good. I don't think it is going to be too hard to get everything together."

"Hmm, good." He puts me down on the bed and still leaning over me he kisses me again but this time with a little more passion before. I lean into the bed. He climbs up on top of me kissing my lips and then moving and kissing my neck. I move a little beneath him and my hands rub his arms. He comes back up to my lips and says 

"I want you Kay, I need you."

He places his hand under my shirt, his glove still on. It feels so soft against my skin. I don't say anything and his hand reaches my breast and starts to message it. I moan a little as he rubs my nipple through my bra. He goes to the other side and does the same thing. He starts to kiss my neck again and my collar bone. He starts to take my shirt off and I raise my arms up to help him take it off. He bends his head down and starts to kiss my hardening nipples through my bra. I run my hand through his hair. He pulls my bra down and licks my nipples. I let out a moan and arch my back. He looks up at me and smiles. He continues on my breast. He starts to make his way down my stomach kissing ever inch of me. He gets to my waist band of my leggings and puts his fingers in and starts to pull them down. He takes them all the way off. He starts to kiss back up my leg and he passes my knee and starts to kiss the side of my thigh. He stops right at where my panties are and goes to the other leg. Starting at my foot and working his way back up the other side. As he gets to my panties he continues to move back up my body. When he gets back up I help him take his shirt off. I take a breath in, his chest is so perfect, with the little pooch at his stomach. I run my hand across his chest as he starts to unbuckle his pants and soon he is completely naked. He comes back up to me and kisses me.  


"I have been wanting to do this again."  


He goes back to my neck and then the top of my shoulder and he bites it. I let out a scream as the surprise and arousal come through. He starts to lick where he bit, trying to soothe it. He goes to the other side and does the same thing but this time it doesn't surprise me. He licks at this bite as well. I can feel that I am extremely wet. He moves back down my body and places his fingers in the waist line of my panties. He pulls them down and he returns to my mound. He takes a deep breath and he closes his eyes "You smell so good. I bet you taste even better." And with that he starts to lick my lips slowly. He then sticks his tongue into me and starts to slowly lick up towards my throbbing clit. I push my hips a little to him wanting more of him. He places a hand on my stomach to hold me down. He finally gets to my clit and licks it. I arch my back more and let out a scream. He goes back to lick me and starts to tongue fuck me. I put my hand in his hair and my hips move with him. He goes back to my clit and starts to suck on it. I hold my breath in as he continues to suck. His lips are so soft but I'm starting to see stars. He places a finger inside me and starts to move it in and out of me while sucking on my clit. I start to grab the bed sheets around me. As I feel that feeling in my stomach. I start to scream as the Cardinal sucks a little harder and my body starts to shake. I see stars before my eyes as he helps me come down from my massive orgasm. He comes back up kissing every inch of me again and kisses my lips. 

"Please fuck me Cardinal." I say under my breath.

As soon as that was out of my mouth I could feel the head of his cock at my entrance. " Are you ready."

I nod my head looking him in his mismatched eyes. He starts to slowly enter me watching me making sure he was not hurting me. I take a breath in as I feel him start to fill me up. He gets all the way into me "Breath" I let out my breath and he sits there for a minute waiting for me to get adjusted to his thickness. He starts to move in and out. I lean my head back into the pillows, eyes rolling back. "Oh my Satan, Cardinal. You feel so fucking good."

"As do you Sister."

He starts to move a little faster and I start to buck my hips with him. He leans down and starts to kiss me and kneading my breast. I put my hands on his back and I begin to run my finger nails down his back. He lets out a loud moan almost a growl. I dig in deeper as he thrust harder and faster he starts to pant. I soon feel my orgasm come up on me and I let out a scream as my whole body shakes. I squeeze his dick has he lets out a growl he shoots his seed deep into me. He keeps fucking me as he comes down from his orgasm. He falls on top of me and I kiss his face and his neck, I feel him come out of me and he rolls over to the side taking me with him. He gently kisses me again. He looks at me and puts my hair behind my ear. I smile at him shyly and I close my eyes. He holds me close and I fall asleep against his chest.   


The Cardinal doesn't get to sleep right away this time. He sits there and just rubs my hair. Hoping that Aether doesn't get into my dream again. All he wants to do is protect me and he doesn't really know why, with not knowing me for very long. I have a pull to him and he has a pull to me. He can't put his finger on it but he knows that he loves me. He finally shuts his eyes and fall asleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up before he does the next day. Luckily, he has rolled over and I was able to get out of bed easily. I make sure he is covered back up and I kiss him on the cheek. I walk to the bathroom, I turn the water on in the shower and I step in. I hope he doesn't wake up because he needs his sleep. I smell his soap and it smells just like him. I use it, now I'm going to smell like him all day. I get done and I step out of the shower. I grab a towel and I start to dry off. I spot a robe and I walk and grab it. I put it on and it just swallows me up. I walk back out to the room and he is still sleeping. I walk back across the room and I open the door to his office. I look inside and no one is there. I walk out and close the door behind me. I walk over to his desk and I look at all the paper work there. I sit down at his desk and pull over a stack of papers that I start to go through. Since he is going to hold me hostage I might as well get some work done. I start to work, we have to get all of this before he leaves. I wrap the robe around me. I look over at some of the other paper work but ug, it is all Latin and Italian. I start to concentrate on my task at hand. I cross my legs in the chair and get comfortable. I once again get adsorbed in my work and I soon hear movement in the other room. I get up and walk to open the door. I open the door and he is sitting on the side of the bed. His hair all messy and his eyes no longer have the black around them. I stand there and watch him. He glances at me and smiles. 

"Good afternoon Cardinal." I smile at him.

"Good afternoon, my love." He motions for me to come over to him. I sit down on the bed next to him. 

"Sleep well?"

He nods his head and takes me hand. "Yes, very well. These practices late at night are going to be the end of me I know it." He laughs a little.

I put my arm around his waist and he leans into my chest. "Well, they will only prepare you for when you start to go on tour. Those are going to be late nights as well. And even later if you find a young attractive woman." I laugh a little.

"I guess you are right about it preparing me for the tour, as for the young woman probably not. I have found my young woman." He looks up at me. 

I lean my head down and I kiss him on the lips. " I really do believe you are the one that was in my dreams years ago. I was coming to you but I didn't know who they were. Wen I came to the church it was like this was where I needed to be. They took me in, Papa took me under his wing a little and then you walk through the door. I knew it was never Papa but once I saw you and heard you I knew it was you." He sits up straight and looks me in the eyes. If I wasn't sitting down I know I would have fallen. The stare was an intense stare like he was looking right through me. I lower my eyes a little. He doesn't say anything. I say with my head bowed. 

"I worked some more. I have almost all of the accounting paperwork finished and you are up to date. I wanted you to be all caught up so that way you didn't have to worry about anything but your practice and everything that goes along with the tour."  
He nods his head. "Cardinal?" I say

"Yes."

"I am sorry for what I just say, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He takes my hands.

"No mi Bella, you did not make me uncomfortable. I too feel like we are to be together. There is a pull within me to you. I want you to know that last night I marked you. You are now mine and will always be mine. We both know that I will out live you but it doesn't matter. I am here to protect you, love you. I want you to know that I do love you Sister Kay."

I look at him I have never been anyone's before. I never had a family before and the church is family but I have someone that I belong to. I have always wanted to belong some where. My hand goes up to the necklace around my neck. I feel tears in my eyes "Oh Cardinal, you have no idea what your words mean to me. The only other time I have had someone like you in my life was Papa but you are so different. I love you so much and so deeply." We kiss each other and he takes me into a hug. "Now, am I still being held hostage?"  
He laughs a little "Yes, and any way you can't leave because you have my robe on!But since you are so comfortable how about we talk about scheduling some stuff." He sits back on the bed and I go out and grab my planner. I sit back on the bed with my legs crossed.

"Okay, so you have your first suit fitting tomorrow afternoon. I have started your meetings and every around 1:00 pm thinking you should be up by then. I think the suits are going to look fantastic as I have seen the pictures. Once those are to your liking and the Papa's liking then there will be the photos. I know the album has already been recorded, and there is going to be all the press stuff. Don't worry though because we will have a spokesman do all of that." He looks at me gladly that he wasn't going to have to talk to people much.

"That all sounds very good. It is hard to believe that it is approaching so quickly. I knew this day would come but it is kind of exciting yet very, very nerve racking that is for sure." He starts to fiddle his hands together. I place my hand on his foot.

"You will do fine Sir. You are so good in front of the church at Mass that this isn't going to be any different." He wiggles his foot under my hand.

"I know but it is going to be such bigger crowds and I won't have this place to come back to every night. And I also won't have you there to help rescue me." He chuckles when he says the last part.

"Well, I know there has been nothing discussed if I came along or not. I guess while you are practicing tonight I could go talk to Papa and see. I guess the biggest question is do you want me to come with you on tour? I don't want to be a problem and I want your head to be in the game at all times."

"I think if you didn't come with me I wouldn't be able to have my head in the game. All I would be is worried about you and thinking about you all the time."

"Okay, then I will try to get to Papa and ask him."

He nods his head. He looks over at the time and it was already evening. "Shit, the day is done and I didn't get anything done."

"That is okay, once I get done talking to Papa I will come back and work some more for you."

"You don't have to, you have done enough already."

"Nah, it will be fine."

He gets up off the bed and goes into the bathroom. I hear the water start and I get up and put my clothes back on. I need to get back to my room and change before I go see Papa. I take the robe back into the bathroom and he is standing there drying off. I can't take my eyes off of him.

"Like what you see?" He says with a smirk.

I walk across the bathroom to where he was standing and I run my hands and finger nails down his chest. He shudders under my touch. Without saying anything I get on my knees and I start to lick his balls. Then I lick the underneath his hardening cock all the way to the tip. I then went to the base of his cock and started to lick the top part all the way to the tip. He moans a little. I lick the tip of his hard cock and lick off the pre cum. He tasted so good. I start to slowly suck the head of his cock. I rub his ass cheeks with my hands as I start to take more and more of him into my mouth. Soon he was all the way in and my nose hit his pubic hair. I let him rest there for a minute as he let out a low growl. I look up at him and his eyes looked down at me. I close my eyes as I start to move slowly back and forth. I start to gain some momentum and I dig my finger nails into his ass checks as he puts his hand in my hair. I start to move a little faster wanting to taste him all of him. A low growl came from his mouth as he started to move faster into my mouth. I squeeze his ass as he shoots his seed into my mouth. I swallow all of him and I take him out of my mouth and I lick his cock as I start to clean him up. I stand up and I put my arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss. 

"You taste as good as I thought you would." I say as I kiss him again.

He puts his arms around me "Thank you, that was very good." I back out of the hug and grab the robe to hang it back up. He leaves the bathroom and starts to get dressed. I walk out into the room and I warp my arms around him. 

"Have a good rehearsal. I should be back here by the time you get done but if I'm not I have set your alarm for noon tomorrow. Don't forget you have the suit fitting at 1:00 but Frank said that he would be here at your office to do the fitting. You will have three suits, black, white, and red." I kiss his neck.

"Sounds good my love. I look forward to seeing you later." He turns around and gives me a kiss. "don't have fun too much fun with Papa." He chuckles a little.

"Ah, not that type of meeting. I am hoping he is still in his office." I turn and leave his office. 

I walk to my room so I can grab some clean clothes. I get into my room and I grab my jeans and t shirt. I change really quickly and slip some shoes on. I leave my room again and walk to Papa's office. I get to the doors and I get a little nervous because I don't know if he will see me or not. I lift my hand out and knock. I heard footsteps come to the door and a Ghoul opens. 

"I was wondering if Papa would be available to see me?" 

The Ghoul turns and walks back into the office. I stand there waiting. He comes back and motions for me to follow him. I step into the office and walk behind him. Papa is sitting behind his desk, with a fire going behind him. He looks up as I enter.

"Good Evening Sister Kay." He looks up and I sit down in a chair across his desk.

I bow my head "Thank you for seeing me Papa this late." 

"You are welcome. What brings you here sweet sister?"

"Well, since the Cardinal is going to be on tour soon, what does that mean for me? Will I get to travel with them?" I look up at him and his eyes are looking at me.

"Ah, yes." He seems to struggle a little with the words " I knew this would be coming up soon and I have seen how much closer you and the Cardinal have gotten. Closer than what I thought you would be to him. But I am sad to say , you will not be able to join him on tour."

I try to hold back my tears, just wait until I can get back to my room.

"Sister, I want his head to be in the right place. We need as many new recruits as we can get." He gets up from his chair and walks over to me and takes my hands. "I know this upsets you but it is the rule we have made up. When I was on tour my assistant never came with me."

I nod my head.

"You will be in here working for me while he is gone."

"Yes, Papa." I stand up with him still holding my hands. He leans forward and kisses my forehead.

"Is there anything else?" 

"No, Papa. Thank you for your time." He squeezes my hands and nods.

I turn and walk out the room. The tears start to fall down my cheeks. I walk quickly to my room. I'm glad that I had Cardinal all set up for the next day because I was not going back. I get to my room and I take my clothes off and climb into bed. I fall asleep with tears falling down my face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter jumps back and forth from POV. Once again don't know how I feel about it but it does give a little more insight to my character.

The Cardinal returns to his room after a rough rehearsal behind him. Aether was awful tonight and he knew the reason why. He couldn't wait to get back to me, he poured his heart out to me and he knew I felt the same way. He opens his office door and walks across to the door to his living quarters. He opens the door and his stomach falls a little. He looks around the room and looks into the bathroom. I was no where to be find. He remembers that I did say if I wasn't here so maybe she got caught up with something. He takes his clothes off and pulls some pajama pants on. He is so tired so he slinks into bed and falls asleep.

\-------------------

I have a rough night. I start to have that strange dream again. I'm running, running far, I pass Papa and this time his back is to me. I feel like I have disappointed him some how but I don't have time to really think about it. I run pass the Abbey, and then I run pass the Cardinal. He is watching me, I stop a little and jog in place. My heart slows down, he looks like he is looking for me but once again there are red eyes behind him. I start to back up slowly and a voice comes out of no where.

"He doesn't like you, he just says stuff to get to you. You aren't special, you never will be." 

I start to run away again this time with hot tears running down my face. I finally get myself awake and my cheeks are wet and tears are still running down my face. I knew it was to good to be true, I knew it! I turn on to my stomach and put my face into the pillow. I cry and I fall back to sleep. I knew I wasn't going to be going to the Cardinal today. I'm glad I was able to get everything set up for him last night before I left. I didn't want him to get in trouble for anything that I might have done. I stay in bed the rest of the day curled up under my covers.  
\-------------------

The Cardinal wakes up when his alarm goes off. He couldn't remember if I told him I would be there for the fittings or not but he was hoping I would be here. He would need another opinion that is for sure but I guess this isn't the final fitting. He gets up from bed and walks into the bathroom to get ready. He gets done and walks back out to his room to get some what dressed. He knew he was going to be down to his boxers for the fitting. He soon hears a knock on the door and he crosses his office and opens the door. To his surprise it was Papa.

"Good Afternoon, Papa. Please come in." He moves a little to let him pass

"Good Afternoon Cardinal. I thought I would be here for your first initial fitting of your new suits." He looks around the room.

"I am glad you are here so that way there can be another opinion because mine isn't the greatest."

Papa nods, "Where is Sister Kay?" He asks as there is another knock on the door. 

The Cardinal goes over and opens the door and it is the tailor. He bows his head "Good Afternoon Cardinal." He looks up and sees Papa and bows his head again "Good Afternoon to you as well Papa. I am sorry I didn't know you would be joining us today."

"Good Afternoon Frank, please come in." He walks in and ushers Cardinal to the middle of the room and has him stand up on his ottoman. He steps up and stands still as Frank starts to go to work.

"To answer your question Papa, I really have no idea where she is. I saw her yesterday before I left for rehearsal last night and I figured she would be here. Did she come and see you last night?"

Papa nods "Yes, she did. She did not like what I had to say."

Cardinal looks behind him to look at Papa. "And what would that have been?"

Papa stands there watching " I told her she was unable to go on tour with you. There has never been an assistant that traveled with us during the tour." 

Cardinal can feel his face get hot. They both know where I am, the thought is how long am I going to be locked up. 

" You always had your assistant with you on tour."

"Ah that is where you are wrong Cardinal. She was not my assistant. I never took my actual assistant."

"So you took a fuck assistant?"

"Yes, if that is what you want to say." 

Cardinal is starting to shake. He tries to calm himself down. "Frank, may I go use the restroom."

"Yes, Sir."

He gets off of his ottoman and heads to his bathroom. He stands there in front of his sink looking in the mirror. So he won't let Kay go on tour because she is his actual assistant but can take a fucking random woman? He finally calms down and walks back out.

"Cardinal, Papa said he needed to leave. Would you like to finish?" 

"Yes Frank, I want to get this done as quick as possible."

Frank gets to work finishing up what needed to get done. The Cardinal had one place to go and he needed to get there quickly. He finally got done and showed Frank out the door. He went back into his room and put some clothes on. He walked out of his office in a hurry and across to the dorm building. He was almost to my door when he saw another figure standing there. He drew closer and saw that it was Papa. He was angry that Papa was there, why the hell was he standing there? He gets closer and Papa speaks

"She isn't answering. I know she is in there." There is a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Would you like me to try?" Cardinal ask him

"You can if you want but I know she won't answer."

The Cardinal goes and knocks on the door. "Kay, open up, it is Cardinal and Papa."

I hear them but I don't open, I don't even move. Why are they here, just leave me alone, I think. I lay still and hide under my covers hoping they leave soon. There is another soft knock and more pleading. I hear the concern in their voices but it doesn't matter. They don't really want me or like me, I think I may step down. I turn over and look at the wall.

The Cardinal looks at Papa "What do we do Papa?"

Papa nods his head "Nothing, we have to wait for her to come out. As much as I want to tear this door down we cannot do that. Lets go to my office and talk there is a lot you don't know about Sister Kay." 

The Cardinal turns and nods his head as Papa walks back down the hallway. Cardinal follows him, they walk in silence to Papa's office. Once they are inside Papa motions for the Cardinal to sit down in the little sitting area. He walks over and pours both of them a glass of whisky. He hands one to the Cardinal and he sits down in one of the chairs.

"I know she hasn't really said much to you about her past. As I am really the only one that truly knows. I want to share some of it with you, since you have fallen in love with her yes?"

The Cardinal turns red "Yes, Papa. I have never really felt this way about someone in a very long time."

"I could tell with how angry you got with me back in your office and how you look at her. I also know the two of you are spending nights together. Which I am making no judgments or anything to that kind. I just want you to be aware that I know everything that goes on in this Abbey and with Sister Kay."

The Cardinal nods his head "I understand my Master. I have nothing to hide from you, it has never came up in conversation. Please make me understand? I want to protect her, I feel like that is what I must do."

Papa smiles "Ah Cardinal. That is my job but it wouldn't hurt to have another. When I first encountered Sister Kay she was a lot younger. she was all over the place, she had no family, she lived out in the streets for a long amount of her life. When she was little she was in and out of foster care. No body wanted her. She actually found me one night. Since I was still pretty young I was touring with my older brothers, learning the ways of how to attract new members to the church. We were loading the buses one night and this meek little girl was standing there watching. We caught each others eyes and just stared. It was like I had know this girl for a long time. I walk over to her and start a conversation."

"She says her name is Kay and that she didn't mean any harm but was just watching. I told her it was no problem at all and I asked if she was there with anyone. She said no and that she was all by herself. That is when I knew that she needed to come with us. This was the last stop on the tour and we were heading back here to the Abbey. I told her to wait there and that I would be right back. I went to ask my brothers if we could take her back with us. They both had looked at each other and then Papa II who was always a little nicer told me to go get her and we will take her back. I came running out of the bus but she was gone. I looked all over the place for her but she was no where to be found. I walked back on the bus and my brother's thought I was making her up."

He took a sip of his whisky as Cardinal sat there listening to him. He leaned back into his chair and took a sip of his drink.

"I never forgot her I will tell you that. I looked for her every time we went out on tour never knowing where she would show up. I thought maybe she was a ghost a fragment of my imagination since I was lonely out there on the road. It wasn't until a few years later that I saw her again. It was the same type of thing but this time I was much older and Papa II was on tour at this point. I was still helping but at a different capacity. I was walking back to the bus with another woman I had met during the concert. I looked over my shoulder and Kay was standing there again. A lot older than before, I told the woman I was with that I needed to go talk to someone. I went over and she just stared at me. "Kay?" "Yes" She lowered her head and eyes. We didn't talk much after that but I made sure this time she wouldn't leave. I took her by the hand and I brought her on the bus with me."

"What did your brother think?"

"He could have cared less at this point because it was not unusual for me to be bring women on the bus. I could tell that she hadn't eaten in a while and that she hadn't showered or changed clothes. Once again she had showed up right at the time we were heading back to the Abbey. I walked her back to my bunk and told her to wait there. I went back up front and grab some food and water. I knew she wouldn't want to shower here on the bus so I didn't push the issue much. I walked back and she had made herself as small as possible in the corner. It was almost like she was a scared animal. I handed her the food and water and she thanked me. I told her I wasn't going to hurt her but I wanted to help her. I had felt this pull that I needed to protect her for some reason. She wasn't that much younger than me but I could tell that no one had ever protected her from anything in life."  
Papa walked back over and filled his glasses with some more drink. He asks if Cardinal would like some more but the Cardinal shook his head.

"On the way back I sat with her in my bunk but I let her have most of the bed. When she fell asleep she was still in the corner so I covered her up with my blanket. I laid on the other side of the bed keeping my space from her. We get back to the Abbey and I help her up to my room. I started a hot bath for her and while she was in the bath and went down to one of the sisters I had a good relationship with at the time to come up and help me. She brought up another set of normal clothes so Kay would have some clean clothes to put on. This sister that helped was much older but I knew she would be someone I could trust to help me with Kay."

"Sister Rose?"

He nods "Yes, Cardinal. It was Sister Rose. Sister Rose had helped my father out and also my brothers out once in awhile but her and I had really developed a close relationship while I was growing up. I knew she would take Kay under her wing a little and help her get adjusted to life here at the Abbey. Sister Rose went in to the bath to help Kay get all cleaned up. They both walked out and a big smile came to my face because Kay looked beautiful. I knew right then that she was going to be different and someone that I had to protect. I know once again this is the way you feel."

The Cardinal nods "How awful of a life. Does she normally lock herself away like this?"

"Oh yes, there were even a couple of times Sister Rose would come to me in tears because Kay had ran away. I always told her that we had to be patience and that she would return. Kay never really knew how to handle us. Didn't understand that people could care about her. We would always wait for her and she would always come back. She would always show back up at my office door and I would greet her the same way every time with a smile and a hug. We never spoke about the reason she left, even though I would know. For the longest time she couldn't figure out that I could see certain things since I have half human and half demon. She has since caught on to that little trick."  


"She hasn't ran away for awhile and I don't think this is going to be a reason for her to but I always worry that she may be gone the next morning. I knew my words hurt her last night, but I had to say it Cardinal. I want you to be in the game at all times. Maybe I could be persuaded the next leg of the tour to let her go with you. I have seen that she has fallen deeply for you. I haven't seen her do that since me."

The Cardinal looks at him "Did you guys ever do anything?"

Papa shakes his head "No, Cardinal. I always wanted to but I could never bring myself to do it." He knew he was lying, but he couldn't tell the Cardinal right now. "When I said that I always wanted her as my assistant I have but I also knew that I wouldn't be able to contain myself being around her like that at all times."

The Cardinal actual looked relieved after Papa had said that. "So the best thing to do right now is to wait?"

Papa nods "Yes Cardinal. It is going to be really hard I know but she will come around I promise you."

"Papa has she ever talked to you about a dream where she is running?"

Papa looks at him "No, I don't believe so."

"Well, she told me that she used to have this dream when she was younger but she has recently started to have it again. She said it is like she is running, and that while she is running she ran past you and then ran past the Abbey. She said she ran past me and I fell face first to the ground. When she turned around to come help me she said that there was someone standing there with red angry eyes and they started to chase her." 

Papa doesn't say anything but motions for the Cardinal to keep going.

"I figured out who had gotten into her dream and that was Aether. He had done this one other time with a girl that I was becoming close to and he actually got her to leave. I did tell him to stay away from her and to not do that again. If it happens again I think I may have to kick him out of the band. I also had to talk to him about following her around."

"Why does he do that?"

The Cardinal shakes his head "I don't really know Papa. I have never been able to figure it out. I think it has something to do with how close they get to me but he never tends to tell me. I am hoping going on tour will calm him down because he doesn't like to be in one place to long."

"Well, just watch out for those dreams. I'm not sure what they may mean but it could trigger something that I have never seen before."

The Cardinal nods "Thank you Papa for telling me. Thank you also for making me feel like it is safe to talk to me about it. Does this also mean that we have your blessing to be together?"

Papa stands up and the Cardinal follows suite. He puts his hand on Cardinal's shoulder "Yes my friend. I want you to know though that I will never stop loving her or protecting her and if it means protecting her from you."

"I understand Papa. Thank you again, I think I may stop by her room to just see if she would let me in."

"Yes, please do." He walks the Cardinal back to the door.

"Have a good night Papa."

"Good night Cardinal."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty long. Thank you for reading.

The Cardinal walks back over to the dorms and gets to my door. He looks in his hand at the key he had stolen that one night he was in there. He really wants to go in and check to make sure I was okay. Papa told him to let me have my space. How much space do we give her? He thought, I want her in my arms now. I want her to know it will be okay. He looks at the door and gently knocks on it. I am still in bed and I roll over to see what time it is, gosh it is around 2:00 am. I figured it was either the Cardinal or Papa. I decide I would actually get up and answer the door then maybe they would leave me alone.. I get up from bed and I walk across my room and I open in the door. I see the Cardinal standing there, a little surprised that I actually opened the door.

"Come in if you want." I say as I head back to my bed and turn my back on him.

I hear him walk in and close my door. He walks over to my bed and sits down on the side and puts a hand on my back.

"Sister Kay, Papa and I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I was concerned when you didn't show up for the fittings this afternoon."

I make a little humph sound "I never told you that I would be there Cardinal." I notice the anger in my voice. The voice in my head is still telling me that he doesn't really like me that he is just trying to use me or needs something from me. Maybe someone on the side I don't know but it makes me angry and sad at the same time.

"I know you said you if you would be there or not I guess I shouldn't assume you would be at those types of things."

"Why aren't you at practice?"

"We didn't have practice tonight, a night off."

"Hmm"

He starts to pet my head. "Would you like me to leave?"

I want to say yes so bad but I also don't want him to leave. Papa was never this bold with me when I got into these moods. He would just let me be and he knew I would be back to him. Cardinal was different. I shrug my shoulders.

"How about this, I will sit in that chair over there and it will be like I am here and I'm not here."

"fine."

He gets up and goes and sits in the chair. He looks around and notices a book. He turns the little light on next to him and starts to read. He didn't want to go to sleep since his body was still getting used to the late night practices. I hear him as he moves around a little bit. I turn over so I could watch him. 

"Why are you here?"

He doesn't look up from the book. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you here, why are you in my room?"

"I was worried about you."

"Hmmm, is that what you tell all the girls? All the girls in the church?"

Still not looking up from his book "Kay, I do not bring any other girl from the church into my room. I have told you before that I am compelety different than Papa."

"You say that but doesn't mean anything." I turn my back to him again.

"Why are you so angry? What or who are you angry with?"

"I'm angry. I'm angry that Papa normally treats me like a child but now he has you treating me like a child and I'm angry that you are using me that you don't really like me. So once again why are you here?"

He finally looks up from his book "What makes you think that I don't like you that I am using you?"

"I was told by the red eye man in my dream if you must know."

The anger starts to boil within Cardinal. God damn it Aether, I told him to stay out of her dreams. "That is no one you should listen to, he will fill your mind with lies. And also we aren't treating you like a child. We actually care about you. I know that is hard for you to understand but we care about you." He goes back to looking at the book. He is so mad that he wants to go kill Aether but knows he wont. 

I notice the change in his voice and it makes me angry but also really sad. Tears start to go down my face and I don't say anything else for the rest of the night. I fall asleep with my back towards the Cardinal. The Cardinal stays the rest of the night and he falls asleep in the chair with the book on his chest. 

I wake up at some point and I turn over and I see the Cardinal asleep in the chair. I started to feel kind of bad that I made him sleep there. I get up to go use the restroom and on my way back I take the book off his chest. I then gently shakes his shoulder. He wakes up a little. 

"Cardinal, why don't you come to bed. It will be more comfortable." 

He nods slowly, as I walk back to my bed and climb in under the covers. I hear him get up and he takes his shoes off. I turn my back to his side and I feel him get into bed. He doesn't try to touch me but I feel him get under the covers. I soon hear him fall back to sleep, snoring just a little. I turn over and I watch him. Why is he so different than Papa? Papa would have left me alone but why is he here? I lay awake looking at him but soon I am fast asleep. 

The Cardinal wakes up and sees the sun coming in through the curtains. He rolls over and realizes he is in bed with me. I hope she asked me to get into bed because I do not remember. I remember falling asleep in that chair. He looks over at me and I'm still facing him. He wants to touch me and at first he doesn't. But soon he is gently stroking my cheek. I wake up and I see him and his eyes are so kind and welcoming even if they are mismatched. I lean into his hand. He smiles "How are you feeling this morning."

"Better. I don't understand."

"What is that?" He says still stroking my cheek.

"You are so different. I would have never opened the door for Papa. He would have never come back. He would have let me find my way back to him."

"Ah, I told you I was different than Papa. I thought I would try one more time last night to see if you opened the door and you did. If you didn't I would have been back today. Kay, you can not get rid of me that easily."

I smile a little "I have to admit it did make me feel a little better knowing you were just sitting there."

"Good, I never want you to be alone."

I nod. "Papa told you."

He smiles softly and takes my face in his hands "Yes my sweet." He kisses me softly. "are you mad?"

"No, I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Can we just stay in bed all day?"

He kisses me again "Yes." He pulls me to him. "But I do have practice tonight so I will have to get out of bed." 

"Aww, okay if you must." I kiss his chest. 

We lay like that for the rest day of the day. .

He starts to get up out of bed but I hug him tighter not wanting him to go. He laughs a little "I know, but I really need to go. We have the tour starting in a couple of months." He gets up out of bed and I follow him. I go up to him and hug him. He hugs me back and starts to kiss me. He starts to push me towards the wall and pins me against the wall. I raise my eyebrow up at him "too much?" 

I kiss him and he lifts me up off the floor and I wrap my legs around his waist. We get into a hot and juicy make out session. Breaking the kiss he looks at me and says

"You will be in my room tonight when I get done with practice."

I nod "Yes, sir" I kiss him again.

"Also while I am there you need to go find Papa and apologize to him"

"Yes Sir."

He pushes into me for another round of kissing. "Okay, I really have to go or I'm going to be late." He puts me on the floor and kisses my forehead. "Remember what I said to do."

"I will go find him right after you leave. Do you know where he is tonight?"

"Yes, he would be in confessional for the next hour or so. You would probably get him right at the end of it."

"Good. Thank you Cardinal."

He kisses me one more time and leaves my room. I start to feel lonely without him here. I didn't want him to go but I he was right I needed to go see Papa. I jumped in the shower really fast knowing I needed to clean up a little. I keep my hair wet and throw it up in a ponytail. I put on my habit and head down to the chapel. When I get there not many people are left. Cardinal was right, I was catching him towards the end of it. I knew he didn't really care for confessional but he was doing more since the Cardinal was needing to practice with the band. I sit down in a pew while I wait for the last person gets done. I look around and there is no one else so I go and open the door and sit down. I have never liked this little box, it was always so small to my liking so I never did do confessional very often. 

"Forgive me father for I have sinned."

I see him move a little through the little window. "My child, the only way to gain forgiveness is to repent your sins. What is it you have done?"

"Please forgive me, for I have pushed away a man who is like a father figure to me. I would like to say I am sorry and that I will try to do better."

I hear him take a breath in "Sister Kay, I am glad to hear that you are here. Of course I will forgive you. I always have my child. I see the Cardinal was able to get you out?"

"Yes, my Pope. He sat with me all night. He also informed me that you two had a nice little chat."

I see him nodding his head "Yes my love. I wanted him to know about you if he was going to get this close to you. I need to make sure I could trust him."

I nod my head "I understand."

"I am almost done here, there is a storage room behind the alter please meet me there."

"Yes, Sir." I get up from the little bench and leave the booth. I felt so much better talking to him and that he does trust Cardinal with me. I walk past the alter and I see a small door. Oh yes, I know this room, everyone loves to throw everything in this room. I open the door and I smell that it is old and musty. I walk in and it is almost like a maze, I see a little lamp and I turn it on.

Desk upon desk are in here a long with about anything else you would want. I walk towards the back and sit down on top of a desk waiting for Papa. I start getting a little nervous because I feel like I sit there for a really long time, soon I hear the door open. What if that is not Papa, what do I say to someone else. Papa pokes his head around the corner 

"Ah, there you are sister."

I smile at him "Just like you asked Papa."

He walks up to me with a devilish look in his eyes. I spread my legs open for him to stand between them. "You always have been good at following direction." He starts to kiss me, he licks my lips and I open my mouth for him. His tongue enters my mouth and are tongues are dancing.

He breaks the kiss "You know after the other night I haven't been able to think of anything else. Laying in bed with anyone else has not been the same. I have been craving you."

He leans back over and kisses me again, I moan into his kiss. He hand starts to rub my thigh and moving higher up on my thigh. I break the kiss.

"Papa?"

"Hmm?" He starts to kiss my neck. 

"If I let you fuck me over this table or let you have your way with me would you reconsider letting me join Cardinal on tour?"

He continues to kiss my neck and he lifts his head and looks at me. Head to the side a little 

"I can fuck you as hard as I like any position?"

I nod my head. 

"Yes, I will reconsider." His hand has now made it to my wetness. He smiles at me again "Once again I love it that you are so ready for your Papa."

I reach my arms around his neck and start to kiss him as he moves my panties over to the side. He slides one finger inside me and I moan into him mouth. I take my hand and start running it through his hair on the back of his head and push him closer. "I don't want your fingers Papa. I want your big, hard cock." I take a hand and start to rub him through his robes. He smiles at me. 

He backs up and takes his pants off and moves his robes around. He walks back up to me and I open my legs even wider for him. "Would you like me like this? Or bent over the desk Papa?"

"Over the desk my love."

I get up and I take my panties off and I move my skirt over my hips and lean back down on the desk. My ass in the air for Papa. He walks up behind me and starts to caress my ass cheeks. He hands are so soft I shiver a little under his touch. I soon start to feel the head of his cock at my entrance. He rubs my back as he start to fill me up. He gets all the way in and I let out a sigh.

"You feel so good Papa"

With that he starts to fuck me slowly at first but then he picks up speed. I move my hips back into him as he holds on my hips. I can tell he is not going to last very long with this speed. I hear him let out a little growl as his finger nails dig into my sides. He releases his seed deep into me and he continues to fuck me while he comes down from the orgasm. Once he is done he backs up and hands me my panties. I put them back on and I sit back up on the desk.

I grab his hands and pull him close to me so I can kiss him. "Why did you wait so long Papa?" I ask him.

"I had my reasons sweet one." He kisses me back. 

"Will you really reconsider?"

"Yes, you know I am good at my word."

I kiss him and give him a really big hug "Thank you Papa." I kiss his neck "You know I love you right?"

He smiles as he hugs me back "Yes, I know you do, you know that I love you."

"Of course I do." I look into his mismatched eyes and they are twinkling. "Well, it is probably late so I need to be off and I'm sure you are tired as well." I get up off the desk and I go and grab his pants for him. I help him back into his pants and I get him all stuffed and zipped back in. He pulls me in for another hug and he kisses the top of my head.

"I will let you know my answer. You need to make sure you keep Cardinal on time to everything. No more of this running away got it." He kisses my forehead.

"Yes Papa. I will try not to run away again."

"Thats my girl." He pats me on the ass.

"I will see you later, Papa." I turn and walk out the door.

Papa knew that he was going to have to change his answer. He can't see me like that for the months Cardinal will be on the road. She will never be as happy as she is with him. He gets himself put back together and leaves and goes to his living quarters.

\----------------------------------

I leave the chapel praying to Satan that Papa will change his mind. I can't be months with out Cardinal. I walk past the practice room before heading up to Cardinal living quarters. I hear them in there and they are starting to sound really good. I hope he is in a little bit better mood when he comes back tonight. I think him and Aether are not getting along to well but I don't ask because it is not my business. I get to his living quarters and I unlock the door. His office feels like home and I should belong here. I walk across his office to the door for his personal quarters. I open the door and shut it behind me. I see on the bed that a new little night gown is laying on the bed with a box. I walk over and the night gown is made of silk and in red. Hmm, his favorite color. I run my hand over it. I look at the box and I take it and open it. Inside is a nice lavender oil for a bath and a note   


_ **I** _ _ ** hope you like your new night gown. Please relax in a nice warm bath before I return back to you. I love the smell of lavender and it will help relax you. See you soon.** _   
_ ** CC.** _

I smile as I touch my night gown again. I turn and walk to the bathroom with the oil. I turn the light on and I'm jealous that he gets a bath tub. I start the water and once it is nice and warm I put the oil in. I love this smell. I take my clothes off and I step into the tub. The water feels so good against my skin. I sink down into the tub and close my eyes. I try to relax but my heart is racing. I can't wait for the Cardinal to get back. I want him, I need him. Once I have been in the tub for awhile I get out and dry off. I wrap the towel around me and walk out to the room. I walk and turn the light on next to the bed. I let the towel go and I pick up my night gown. I slip it on and it is even softer on my body. I walk over to the mirror and look at myself. Red looks good on me, I think. I can get used to this. I pick up the towel and put it back in the bathroom. Now I wait for my Cardinal to come back. I walk over to the window and open it a little and I sit on the window seal. I love this time of year, so nice a cool. I look down and I see some Ghouls roaming around. I hope Cardinal is almost done. I perk up when I hear his office door open and then shuts. I stand up from the window and turn to watch the door. I stand there a little nervous hoping that it is the Cardinal and not anyone else. I look up and I see Cardinal standing in his bedroom door, looking at me. 

"Hello Copia." I say as I start to move a little closer to him. 

"We are now on last name bases?" He smiles. 

"It sounded better than Cardinal." I take my pony tail out and let my hair fall down as I continue to get closer to him. 

"I see that you got my new little gift for you."

"I did, I love it. It is so soft and silky!" I get right up to him and he reaches out to touch my gown.

"You look so sexy. That red looks so good on you Kay." 

I lean into him and start to kiss him. He takes a hold of my hips to move me even closer. He bites my lower lip as I start to rub his harding cock through his pants. He moans a little into my mouth as he starts to kiss down my neck. I lean my head to the side so he is able to have more room. He starts to bite a little and the pain feels so good. He moves down to my shoulder and gently moves the strap off kissing every inch. I continue to rub his cock through his pants. 

"Do you think we should move this to the bed?"

He nods as he starts to push me back towards the bed. The back of my knees hit the bed. He continues to kiss my neck but on the other side. 

"Here let me help you." I push him back a little and I drop onto my knees.

I take his pants in my hands and I undo them. I smile because I was not surprised that he was wearing no underwear. I start to kiss his inner thigh slightly biting my way up his thigh. He lets out a small moan and i move to his other thigh. I finally get to his throbbing cock and I move slowly licking his balls. He leans his head back and moans a little more. I lick the underneath of his cock licking the head as I get there. A little shiver runs through his body. I then lick the top of his cock all the way to the base. I then lick back to the head and I very slowly put it in my mouth. I slowly start to suck the head of his cock and lick it with my tongue in my mouth. I soon start to take more and more of him in my mouth. I take him all the way in my mouth as I touch his pubic hair with my nose. He lets out a breath and puts his hand on my head. I look up at him and he is looking down watching me. I start to move him in and out of my mouth. I raise my hands up to his chest and run my fingers nails down his chest. I then move my hands to his back and do the same thing. He lets out a groan as my fingernails dig into his skin. I being to move a little faster and I take his balls into my hands. I suck him off for a little bit longer and I take him out of my mouth and he lets out a small cry. I stand up and start to kiss him on the lips. I move him to where he is taking my position with his knees against the bed. I push him back on the bed and he smiles at me. 

"Oh so you are going to take the lead tonight?" He says with a smirk. 

I put my finger to his lips and I motion him to move back on the bed. He moves back and I crawl up to him and I straddle his hard, throbbing cock. I left the night gown over my hips and I start to lower my self onto him. He takes a hold of my hips and helps guide me on to him. I take him all in and I sit there to adjust. I lean down and start to kiss him. I kiss his neck and collarbone. I bite his collarbone a little and he lets out a moan. Going to suck on his earlobe I whisper

"Feel good my Copia?"

He nods his head. I move to the other side and do the same thing. I sit up and I start to ride him, moving back and forth. He moves his hands over my gown and pinches my hard nipples. I close my eyes and lean my head back as I pick up a little speed. I let out a loud moan as a finger starts to circle my throbbing clit. I start to move faster as he moves his thumb faster. I knew I wasn't going to last long.

"Oh Copia....I---am---going to"

Before I could finish my whole body starts to shake and he thrust one last time deep into me and he shoots his seed deep inside me. I keep riding him to help us both come down. Once I can't sit up straight any more I lean down and I start to kiss him. He soon slips out of me and I slide off of him facing him and kissing his chest.

With his eyes closed "That was so good. I knew that red silk night gown was a good choice." He starts to run his hand over my side.

"I agree." I move closer to him and lay my head on his chest. He starts rub my back. 

"ready to go to sleep my dear?"

I nod my head and he turns to his side and hugs me to him. He kisses the top of my head. 

"Sleep well my sweet Kay."

"You too Copia." We both fall asleep in each other's arms.

\-----------------

The next day we both wake up and it is already the afternoon. We get up out of bed slowly and get dressed.

"We should probably get some work done." I say as I walk over to him and kiss him.

"Yes, we do." He kisses me back and walks out to his office. I follow him out and grab my planner off my desk. Sitting in my chair I start.

"You will have your final suit fitting tomorrow around 2:00. Frank said he has all three suits done. Papa will be coming to one of your practices either today or tomorrow so be on the look out for that. Other than that there isn't much else going on. You just have your normal meetings with the other Cardinals and your normal masses to perform."

"All sounds very good. Will you be at the fitting tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will be here. I can't wait to see them on you!" I say with a smile. "Is there anything else you need me to get done before I start any other work?"

"No my dear, there is nothing else. I know I have a meeting I need to get to so I'm going to go ahead and go. Don't work too late tonight and I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes Sir." I say as I sit back down at my desk. I hear him gather his stuff and he walks over to me and kisses my cheek "Have a good rest of the day. I will be discussing your tour schedule as well with Sister Imperator."

"Ah yes, the tour schedule. I would like to see it so I can make any changes if possible."

"You probably won't since Sister is very strict about where you are going."

He nods "Yes you are correct." I turn my head and he gives me a kiss. "Why don't you go to dinner tonight and see some of your friends. You are been in here with me the last couple of days."

I look up at him "There is no where else I rather be but with you my dear Copia."

He smiles and pats my hand " I am off."

I wave bye to him as he leaves. I already feel some what lonely without him but I need to start getting used to him not being here when he leaves in a month or so. I look down at my work and the schedules. I will have a meeting with Sister in the morning to go over all of that and to make sure everything else is in line ready to go. I'm so glad I don't have to really keep track of all of that stuff or book it. I don't think I would be good at that but I know she is very good at it. I know I will have to make sure the Ghoul's behave themselves while they are away which can be a little hard, Cardinal does already have a good grip on them now. I start to work. The clock tower rings 5:00 pm meaning dinner time. I look out my window and it is already starting to get dark. I put my stuff in a little pile and I knew Cardinal wouldn't be back because his meetings tend to take awhile and most of the time after his meetings he likes to be alone. I go back into his room and grab my stuff. I leave my night gown there draped over the foot of the bed. I walk out of his office and down the hall. 


	14. Chapter 14

I get to the dinning hall as soon as everyone else did it felt like. It feels like I haven't been here forever I think to myself. I stand in line to get my food and once I have it I see Sister Rose sitting by herself. I walk over to her.

"Good evening Sister Rose. How are you?" I sit down next to her.

"Sister Kay!" She turns and brings me into a big hug. "I am so glad to see you. It has felt forever since I last saw you. How is everything going with Cardinal? How are you doing?"

I hug her back realizing I have missed her a lot "Sister Rose, I have missed you so much. How is everything going at the school?"

"The school is going fine. Papa stopped by the other day and he was very pleased with how everything was going. It was like you never left. Which I mean I am still sad you left but I am happy that I am able to keep it going. The assistant he sent me is okay. I don't know if she really likes me or not. She almost seems like she doesn't want that position at all so I'm not for sure what he was thinking."

I shrug my shoulders "Who knows with Papa. Sometimes he sees the bigger picture before we all see it. Have you asked him or voiced your concern to him?"

"No, not yet. I don't feel like it is really my place. I am not scared to approach him because you know that him and I have known each other for a very long time. At least since you have been around my dear." She looks over at me and smiles.

I nod my head "Yeah, I know. Why don't you just go and talk to him. It will be okay I promise." I pat her hand.

"You have to tell me how it is working with Cardinal?"

I eat some and I don't really know what to say. I want to say so much but there is so many people sitting around. "Are you doing anything after dinner?"

"No, I wasn't really planning on it. Why do you ask?"

"Would you like to come back to my room and I will tell you all about it?"

"I would love to!"

We finishing eat with just some small chit chat. We get up empty our trays and head out of the dinning room. When we turn to walk down the hallway I see Aether ahead of us walking towards us. His eyes start to glow. I get this strange feeling like I had seen him not to long ago. As he gets closer they glow even more red. I turn to Rose "Lets go" I say as we turn our backs on him and leave to my room. I feel so much better once we reach out building. I still don't understand Aether and his problem with me and now my heads feels like there is a slight headache I shake it off. We get to my room and we enter. Rose walks in and sits down in the chair.

"I haven't been in here for awhile."

"Nothing has changed that is for sure." I say as I walk to my other chair.

"So, tell me all about it. What is he like? Is he as strange as everyone says he is?"

"Oh Rose, I don't even know where to begin really. I am still trying to figure everything out. He is so sweet and gentle. Yes, he is very quite and he keeps to himself but once you get to know him he just opens up. He started to kind of court me before I took this position and now since I am there it is a whole other ball game."

"You mean that you and him are together? What? I knew I had heard just a little rumor about that but I didn't think much about it because I hadn't seen you or even talked to you."

"Well, I really caught his attention when he first came to the Abbey when I would rescue him from the on slaught of sisters that would gather around him."

"Yes, I remember that."

"Then things just started to happen. You cannot tell anybody else this stuff Rose , you promise?"

"Yes, Kay I promise you know I won't say anything. Keep going." 

"Things have gotten a little more serious because Papa has ended up telling him about how I came to be in the church."

"Wow, that is serious because Papa has never really told anyone. I don't even know the whole story even though I was the one he brought in that day."

I nod my head "I know but I think Papa is now a little jealous because we have actually been physical!"

Rose's mouth drop open "What? You said you guys never really did anything before?"

"I know we hadn't I swear. But the first time was a couple of weeks ago and Sister Rose, I kind of wish it had happened sooner."

"I know, you used to talk about that all the time."

"Yeah, he never put me as his assistant because he knew he would never get any work done. So like I said I think he is a little jealous or he just wants to know how I feel."

"That is crazy. So how is he?"

I slap her on the shoulder a little bit "Stop it! But oh my gosh , I could have never imagined how good it is. Talk about someone who is so gentle and loving all at the same time. You know I have always loved Papa and always wanted a relationship like this with him but I feel like it is a bad time now."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Cardinal and I are together and very very physical and let me just say it is so good. And I have not said this out loud not even to myself but I think I love him Rose. I have always dreamed of this figure that would come to me and protect me. I always thought it was Papa because he was the one that found me and has protected me this far but I don't think it was ever him. I really feel deep down that it was Cardinal I was waiting for. I have never felt this way with anyone and you know how I struggle with relationships with anyone. But I love him Rose. The thought of him going on tour for months and me having to stay behind breaks my heart." A small tear runs down my face.

"Oh Kay!" She starts to cry a little as well. "I don't want you to get hurt, I am so happy that you have found someone else to be able to protect you because you need all the protection you can get. I know you can take care of yourself and you always have but you need someone to protect you from yourself. I know I never could do that but I wasn't put in your life to do that. I was put in your life for this purpose to be almost the mother figure you needed. Yes, Papa can protect you but it is different. I understand." She reaches over and pulls me into a hug.

"I have never felt this way before Rose. No one here at the church has ever made me feel so special. I mean he bought me this necklace. No one has ever bought me something like this and then last night I go to his room and he has a red silk bed gown waiting for me. I just want to blurt it out but I know I can't because I don't want him to get scared and leave."

"I think you should tell him. I have a feeling he feels the same way dear. I know he doesn't take other women into his bed because all of the other sisters talk about how he won't accept them and he just walks away. He is so different than Papa."

"I know he is, so different in that aspect of things. I think that is why I am drawn more to him because he is so much more reserved. But when he does Mass he is a totally different person."

"Yes, I have to agree with that. He takes command and everyone just watches him."

"He takes command in other areas was well!" We both start to laugh.

"I hope that I get to meet him soon since I helped raise you since you have been here. Not that you were a young child but you know what I mean."

"You will meet him but maybe not until after the tour because he is so busy with everything right now."

She nods her head "Totally understand that. Well, it is getting late and I need to be up early tomorrow morning. Please start coming back to dinners and if you get off early come and find me. I need to know what is going on with you. Papa did update me to let me know you were doing fine but I want to hear it from you and not him." She stands up and I stand up with her. We embrace for a minute or two and she gives me a kiss on the cheek, "I love you Kay, but come to me if you need anything at all."

"I love you too Rose. I will and I will make sure I stop by and speak with you every so often." She breaks the hug and walks out my door.

Now, I feel very lonely but maybe that is a good thing. Maybe I need to be apart from Copia for a little bit so I can start to get used to him being gone. I go and lock my door and I start to get ready for bed. I grab my clothes and go wash up in the bathroom. I walk back in my room and I slide into my bed. Not the same as Copia's but it will do, it has to do. I fall into a dreamless sleep. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter again. Lots of crying and anger. Oh and the most important part the suits!

The Cardinal had started to not like these last night practices. He almost fell asleep in his meeting earlier today. He hates waking up late in the day because then it just feels completely off but he knew he had to change is schedule for the Ghouls because he would be able to handle it better. He walked in to practice and he knew he was going to need to talk to the Ghouls' about their behavior once they start to tour but he will wait for that, he just wanted to run through the songs a couple of times and then hopefully get to bed before 2:00 am. He didn't at first realize that Papa was sitting on the couch against the wall until he spoke 

"Good Evening Cardinal" 

The Cardinal turned around and bowed his head "Good Evening my Pope."

"I hope Sister Kay told you that I would be joining you in one of your practices and that this does not come has a surprise."

The Cardinal jumped a little at the mention of Sister Kay's name "No Papa, she had told me so I was prepared I just didn't realize you were already here is all."

"Good, please proceed. Act like I'm not even there." He gives the Cardinal a smile.

Great, how can he pretend Papa isn't even in the room. He tries to shake it off and he gets his Ghoul's ready and they begin. Papa stays until the very end, and the Cardinal is tired and he just wants to go to bed. Papa holds him back as the Ghoul's leave.

"My dear Cardinal. That was not bad at all. You have been practice really hard." He clasped him on the shoulder.

"Thank you Papa. I feel like we have been putting a lot of energy into the rehearsals, I hope it convey's that way when we start to tour."

"If you are anything like you are during Mass you are going to be fantastic."

The Cardinal nods his head "That is what I'm hoping for anyway."

"Good, I just wanted you to know that Sister Kay" Once again Cardinal's body goes a little tense and Papa's notices it "no need to get nervous my friend. I was just going to let you know that she did come and speak to me. You have done something I have never been able to do and that was to be there for her in her time of need. I don't know how you did it but I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I do believe you and her are meant to be my friend."

"You---a--r--e welcome Papa." The Cardinal gets flustered and doesn't know what to say.

Papa slaps him on the back "Good job once again and I will see you later. Go get some sleep, you look awful." He smiles and walks out of the room.

The Cardinal stands there blushing and he walks back to his room. He feels awful as he reaches his office and walks across to his living quarters. He opens it and notices it is empty. He lets out a small sigh. He was hoping Kay would be there in bed asleep or waiting for him but he knew he couldn't ask that of me for I needed my own space. He was just hoping I would show up tomorrow for the fitting. He wanted to show them to me so bad. He walked past his bed and ran his hand over the night gown. Flash backs of the night before came back to him and he had to smile as he got a little hard. He went to the bathroom to wash up and he got ready for bed. He crawled into bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

\------------------------------

I woke the next morning feeling very refreshed. No nightmares or anything just a deep sleep that I had been needing for sometime now. I got up out of bed ready to start the day. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I step in to the shower and it feels so good, the hot water hitting my body. I finish up in the shower and get out and walk over to the sink and brush my teeth. I walk out of the bathroom and walk over and put my habit on and I comb through my hair and put my veil on. I leave my hair down for the time being and I was excited because I was going to get to see Cardinal in his new suites.

I leave my room and walk down to the dinning hall to eat some breakfast real quick. I knew once I got to the Cardinal's office he would still be asleep and I could get some stuff done. I leave the hall and walk up the stairs that I have done many times and I approach Cardinal's office. I try the door and it was unlocked so I walked in and looked around. This place is a mess, I think to myself. I am going to get it cleaned before he even wakes up. I walk to the other door to his personal quarters and I open it. I walk in and I see him on the bed, sound asleep. I walk over to him and kiss him lightly on the forehead and I pull the covers up over him. I set his alarm for 12:30 because he needs to be ready at least by 2:00 for Frank. I grab his clothes and his robes so I can take them down to the laundry room. I walk around the bathroom and do the same thing. I walk out and shut the door quietly so I don't wake him up. I walk out to the office and there is no other laundry so I leave the office and head down to the laundry room.

Once I get back to his office I start to clean everything up. I put all the books up, and make sure the bookshelves are cleaned up. I then walk over to his desk and shake my head and start to straighten up all the piles on his desk. I make a pile for my work and one for him. Looks like he has done most of it all ready. I take the rest of the paperwork and place them on my desk so that way we know they are done. I wipe the desk down and I feel good. I look around and the office looks so much better. We have just been so busy and with him having practice late into the night he has no time to do anything. No wonder he is so tired. I walk over to my desk and I sit down and I start on my work. I needed to get most of this done before Frank comes because I am afraid my mind may be in other places. I smile to myself as I get to working. I hear the bells ring outside meaning lunch time, that must mean it is 12:00. I get up from my desk and I go and check on him really quick. Still fast asleep, I shut the door and walk out of the office. I walk down to the dining hall and grab a quick lunch. I decide to grab Cardinal something because who knows the last time he ate. I would make him tea up in his room but he needed something to eat that is for sure. I get back into his office right as I hear his alarm going off. I then hear him hit the snooze button and I chuckle a little. If he hits that snooze button again I'm going to have to go wake him up myself. I place his food on his desk and once again I hear his alarm go off. I hear it go off and I grabbed his food and walked into this personal quarters. 

"Alright, Mr. Sleepy head time to get up!" I say as I walk up the side of the bed and place the food on his bedside table. "I even come bringing the gift of food."

He rolls over his back towards me. "Ahh, come on." I run my hand through his hair. "I know you are tired and I am sorry but you have Frank coming and after that then you can go back to bed."

He moves a little under the covers. I stand there with my hands on my hips. He then turns back facing me. I get on my knees in front of his face.

"Copia." I say as I put my forehead up against his. "You have to wake up and eat something and to get ready." He opens his eyes and stares right into my eyes and he smiles. He kisses me quickly and moves to sit up in bed. 

He rubs his face with his hands. "Here the food I promised you." I hand him a bowl of some stew. 

He smiles sheepishly at me "Thanks, I can't remember the last time I ate anything." 

"I had a feeling that was going to be your answer." I walk over to his little kitchen and I make him some tea. "Do you have practice tonight?"

He shakes his head "No, I am giving them the night off. Papa came last night and we did really well in front of him so I thought we could take a night off."

As I pour the tea into a cup "Oh good, I'm glad all of that went well. I know with Papa being around it can be even harder to get stuff done." I walk the cup over to him and he takes it.

"Thanks for the food and tea." 

"Not a problem. I am your assistant and I am here to take care of you."

"Wow, I didn't know that was in your role to take care of me?"

"Well, of course and you and I both know there is more here than just me working for you."

He smiles and nods his head I bend down and kiss his forehead. "You will have clean robes and clothes by the end of the night. You have clean towels in the bathroom. So finish eating and get yourself up and ready." 

"Thank you Kay."

I smile at him as I shut the door behind me. I go back to my desk and start to work again. Pretty soon I hear the door open behind me and I lift my head and Cardinal is standing there looking much better. 

"Feel better?"

"Yes, much" He looks around the room "Wow, did a cleaning fairy come and visit me last night?" He said with a laugh as he walked over to me.

"Yep, and you are looking at her." I look up at him and laugh and he kisses me. "I walked in and couldn't believe what it looked like. I knew you couldn't work like that so I cleaned it up for you."

He puts a piece of my hair that had fallen out of my veil behind my ear. 

"Thank you." He walks over to his desk and sits down. He puts his glasses on and starts to look at the papers in front of him. There is then a knock on the door and Frank opens the door.

"Cardinal, sir. Are you ready for your final fitting?" He asks as he comes in and bows his head.

"Yes, yes, please come in." 

Frank is followed by three Ghouls behind him each caring a clothing bag. I stand up so eager to see them. 

"Cardinal if you would follow me to your room we will get changed into the first one." He takes the bag from the first Ghoul.

"Yes, follow me." They walk back to his room. I stand in silence with the Ghouls soon Frank walks out and Cardinal comes out behind him. I look at him and he is standing in the doorway with a black suit on with his emblem in crested on it. A vest under a jacket. His pants, tight but not too tight. He looks over at me and smiles. 

"How do I look Sister Kay?"

I walk over to him and he steps out into the office and I run my hand down his sleeve. "Wow, it is so soft." I say as I rub his back. " You look amazing it. Frank, you did a fantastic job!"

"Thank you Sister. How does it feel sir?"

"It feels good, almost like a second skin which is what we were going for since I need to be able to move on stage."

Frank nods his head in agreement. I just can't get over the way he looks or his body feels in it. "Shall we move on to the next one, Sir?"

"Yes."

I stand back as the two men go back into his room. I couldn't believe I was dumb founded with that suit. I didn't have to wait long to them to step back out and this time he is in a red suit. A lot like the black one and I lock eyes with him. 

"This one is amazing too." I walk over and it is just as soft as the one before. His pants a little tighter and they make his legs look so good. I look down and he even has red shoes to match.

"You look so good Cardinal. No one is going to be able to take their eyes off of you." He watches me and I meet his gaze again. I know my eyes are giving away my feelings at the moment. I just want to take him here and now. I could feel myself getting wet just looking at him. He smirks at me a little.

"Okay Cardinal last one." Frank walks over and takes the last bag and they disappear again into the room. I had no idea what to even expect at this point. I shift my weight between my feet not being able to hold it together. Frank then walks out the door and stands off to the side and Cardinal walks out of his room in a white suit, hat and a cane. I about lost it. His pants are even tighter and doesn't leave much to the imagination. I don't say anything I just take him all in. He starts to get a little nervous.

"How do you like this one Sister?"

"I have no words Cardinal." I look at him and the lust in my eyes is firing right into his mismatched eyes. He smirks again. I run my hands over his arm and up his shoulder and down his back. I about lost it when I got to the tails in the back. Ugg, I love suits with tails. I flip on one and those pants make his ass look so good. I run my hand across his ass cheek. If Frank saw anything he didn't say anything.

"How does this one feel sir?"

"Great just like the other two"

"Good." He bows his head. 

I stand in front of him wanting him to take me right there I needed him. He looks at me and without looking at the others in the room.

"Please leave us. Frank thank you!"

Frank bows again and walks out the door followed by the Ghouls and they shut the door behind them.

He didn't waste anytime with pulling me close and giving me a heated kiss. I kiss him back letting him enter my mouth. In between kisses "Copia, you are so fucking hot." He reaches down under my habit and feels the dampness on my panties.

"Hmm, I can tell. The way you were looking at me, I couldn't get them out of the room fast enough." He moves me over to his desk and lifts me to where I am sitting on it. I spread my knees for him to get between me. He pushes me gently down on the desk and starts to kiss my inner thighs, kissing and biting a little on his way to my wetness. I moan a little as he kisses me through my panties. He licks up my lips and licks my clit which is throbbing. He pushes my panties to the side and he plunges his tongue into my entrance. Lapping up all of me wetness. I let out a moan. He licks up to my clit and lightly circles it with his tongue. I let out a scream

"Fuck Copia." I say as I start to breath a little harder I close my eyes. He smiles as he continues to lick me. He licks back down to my entrance and he starts to fuck me with his tongue. I let out a low groan. I can feel my orgasm building deep within me. He goes back up to my clit and sucks is into his mouth. I place my hand on his head and he places two fingers deep inside me. I lift my hips up to him. He lets me thrust my hips into him as he sucks harder. 

"Co--p--ia" I scream out as my orgasm pushes through me. My whole body shaking under him as he continues to suck and lick my clit. His fingers still fucking me. My body finally starts to calm down and before I knew it his pants were down and his hard cock was inside of me. Deep inside of me.

He makes a small growl as he starts to fuck me and fuck me hard. I grab on to the side of the desk with both hands. He is hitting every spot and I knew he isn't going to last long. He starts to move faster and even harder as he moans out.

"sh---i---t Kay." I feel him release his seed into me and he just keeps fucking me with even more passion. He finally stops and steps back and sits down in his chair breathing heavy. I put my legs down and they hang off the desk. 

"Fuck Copia. That felt so good. You are so powerful in that suit."

He laughs and stands up and keeps his pants off. He helps me sit back up. We kiss each other.

"I didn't know trying suits on could lead to so much fun!" He laughs. I laugh with him as I put my arms around his waist and hug him. My head on his nice new soft vest.

"Who would have thought. We should probably get you out of those clothes so we don't ruin them and get them hung up with the rest."

He nods and turns picks up his pants and goes into his room. I follow him and I take the other two and hang them up carefully as I wait to hang up the white one. He hands me his pants and then the top. I put them on hangers and I hang it with the others. I hand him a pair of black slacks and a red button up shirt. He puts them on but keeps his feet bare and we walk back out to the office.

"You'll have to let Papa know that the suits are perfect."

I look at the time. "Crap, I have a meeting with Sister Imperator about the tour dates. She is going to be so mad at me for being late." I walk up to him and give him a quick kiss and grab my stuff and run out the door.

"Bye" He says behind me after the door had closed. He sits down at his desk and puts his glasses on and starts on the piles of paperwork in front of him.

\-------------------------------

I run down the hall way to Sister's office. I knock and she tells me to enter. 

"You were almost late Sister Kay. What was keeping you."

I bow my head as I enter the room "I am sorry Sister. The Cardinal had his final suit fitting and they all look so good on him."

She waves her hand at me "That is not an excuse to be late. This is not going to take very long." 

I stand near her desk just wanting to get out of her office as quick as I could. "Yes Sister."

She hands me a piece of paper with the tour dates and my stomach drops he is going to be away for about 3 months. I don't want to be away from him for that long. 

"As you can see it is going to be a very intense tour and this is just the first three months. They will be able to come home for about a month here or there but other than that they are out on the road."

I nod in agreement. 

"When they are home the Cardinal will get new suits and he will have several on the road with him as will the Ghouls. They will be taking at least 2 buses for the band themselves. Now, the Cardinal can have some what of a say in the tour but most of these are set in stone already. The ones that have the marking next to them are once that we can easily pull out of"

"Yes, ma'am. If he were to want to remove those dates how long does he have to get this back to you?"

"I will need this back in a couple of days so we can get it all finalized."

"I will see to it that it will be on your desk in that time frame. Anything else?"

"No Sister Kay you may leave."

I almost run out of there. I do not like that lady at all. Ug, I am glad that I don't really deal with her much but when I do she is just nasty to me. Anyone else she would have given a little slack if they were in a suit fitting but not me always have to be on time. I get back to Cardinals office and he is sitting behind his desk with his glasses on working on reports. He hears me walk in and looks up and looks over his glasses and smiles.

"How was the meeting?"

"Awful, I do not care for that woman at all and I know the feeling is mutual."

He nods "Does she have a reason not to like you? I didn't know you worked a lot with her." 

I sit down in a chair across from him "I do not really work under her, I never have really and that is the problem. She has always made it harder for me because she has never liked the fact Papa would tell her what I would be doing. She was never in control of my life here, and if Papa wanted it he would get it no matter what." I sigh a little and he is watching me with his hands clasped together in front of him. 

"No one really wanted me to become the head of the school but Papa knew that I needed to be there. He had to fight for me to be there and of course he won. So I had to prove to everyone that I could do that job. Yes, Papa helped me but not as much as Sister thinks he did. She thinks he did everything." I can feel the anger coming up in my voice.

"She still thinks he did everything and just gave me the credit. She has never credited me for that school. I don't really care but yet I do. I worked hard and I am proud of what I did over there." I wave my hand towards the school. "She thinks I am just some type of fuck toy for Papa and that is why he prefers me. I also know she doesn't really care for Papa as well so that doesn't help." 

I realized that I just said all of that and all he asked was how the meeting went. " I am sorry Cardinal, didn't mean for that to all come out at once."

He waves me off "No need to be sorry cara. I never knew any of that but good to know because I'm sure she was thrilled when he put you with me."

"Oh, I'm sure. She probably had another Sister of Sin picked out for you. I don't even want to imagine what that meeting was like." I laugh a little

He chuckles "Yeah, I was not really apart of that because Papa told me he would take care of it."

"That doesn't surprise me. He also knows how to handle her so it makes it easier for him to do those types of things. Anyway, so here is your tour schedule as of right now." I hand him the paper. "The ones with the markings next to them are ones you are able to pull if you want another day off or so. She said she would need to know that information in the next two days."

He looks down at the paper and pushes his glasses up his nose. "We are going to be gone for three months straight. That is insane. I knew touring was hard work but I didn't think of it that way either being on the road for so long."

I nod "Yes, she said that after these months you guys would be home for about a month. You will be traveling with more suits for you and the Ghouls and once you are back you will get new ones. I would assume Frank would make any adjustments that are needed at that time."

"Did she tell you how long the next leg of the tour will be?"

I shake my head "No, but if it is anything like Papa's it is going to be much longer. At one point he was on the road for almost 6 months at a time but when he came home they were here for about a month and gone again."

He runs his hand through his hair. So many thoughts were going through his mind as he looked down at the schedule. 

"If you are concern about the tour Sir." I say as I see he is starting to get nervous. "You might go talk to Papa he will let you know how it will work. I know he won't pull any other shows because this is very important for you and the church."

"Yes, I know it is very important. This is just all so new to me. And to start me off like this, what if the people don't like me? Then I just keep going for another two months?"

"There will be people out there that don't like you or the Ghouls but you don't worry about them, you worry about the ones you can capture. You have a great stage presents and you will do fine."

"My other concern is just being away from you for that long. What am I suppose to do with out you by my side."

I smile a little " Well, Papa will be sending another Sister of Sin with you to do anything you need her to do. Someone that really knows how the whole touring thing goes and I have heard that the Ghouls and yourself will just share Sisters of Sin that are on the road with you."

He turns a red color "I do not think I will partake in that. I told you before that I will not bring another woman to my bed."

"I didn't mean to embarrass you I was just letting you know what I have heard. Let me know when you are ready for me to take that list back let me know. I have some work I need to get done as do you." I stand up and walk over to my desk.

"Thank you Sister." He starts to work again. 

We work in silence until the sun went down. I looked out my window as I turn on my desk lamp. 

"Kay, would you like me to call to get some food brought up?" 

I turn from the window "Yes, that would be nice."

He nods and calls down to the kitchen. I hear him put the phone down and I go back to my paper work. Not much longer there is a knock on the door and a Ghoul brings in a tray with fruit, crackers, and cheese. It looked so good. 

"Thank you." The Cardinal nods his head as the Ghoul leaves the room.

"Come Kay, lets take a little break." I put my pen down and I walk over to his little sitting area in the office.

"Would you like me to make some tea?" I ask as I make my way over.

"No, we have water here and that will be fine."

I nod and I grab some grapes and sit down. The Cardinal sits down next to me and grabs a cracker. We eat in silence for a little bit but it was not an uncomfortable silence. We were both thinking of the three months we were going to be apart. 

"Three months is a long time, and then six months." The cardinal finally says.

I place my hand on his thigh "I know but if we are truly meant to be then we will make it work. Wow, that sounded really corny." I laugh.

He laughs with me "Yeah, you read too many books that is for sure but you are correct. I don't know if another Sister of Sin would be able to rescue me from everyone that you always have."

He looks over at me and smiles. 

"Ah yes, I am good at pulling you away from big groups of people and then keeping you all to myself." I lean over and kiss him "It will be really hard but we will make it."

"I am a little worried about leaving you here with Papa." 

I cock my head "Why do you say that?"

"Well, I have seen that you guys have gotten even closer than you guys were before."

My stomach starts to turn, I really hope Papa didn't tell him that we have fucked a couple of times because he doesn't think we have done anything like that. 

"Yes, he is giving me a little more attention than he normally did. I think that has some to do with my position that I am in now. At least that is what I think."

"Not that much different because as the head of the school that is his school not his Father's so it is his. I don't know I think this is just a nagging feeling I have in the back of my head. Forget I said anything." He shakes his head.

I just kind of look at him not knowing what to say. "I think we should probably get back to work." I stand up and pat his thigh. 

He nods and gets up and walks over to his desk. I sit down at mine and I just look at the paper in front of me. I feel like I should tell him about me and Papa but then again I don't want to. It isn't like I seek Papa out for that type of thing it has just kind of happened. I also start thinking about what Rose told me, that I need to tell him, needed to tell him that I love him. He must know that I do from the way we speak to each other. I start to get nervous, I get up from my desk. 

"I need to get some air. I will be back." I say as I walk towards the door.

He watches me a little taken aback "Ok?" He raises his eyebrow. I give him a smile as I walk out the door. 

I lean back against the closed door and close my eyes. What am I going to do? What do I do? I don't want him to be gone for that long. I knew this was going to happen why do I feel this way?

I look down the hall and I see the red eyes watching me. I look back into them as I turn and walk down the hall. I walk down the stairs and I walk outside. I look up at the Abbey and I see the Cardinal standing in the window watching me. I look back down and I walk away. I walk along the side walk, it feels nice out here. Nice and cool, I take in a couple of deep breaths. I walk around for just a little bit and then I head back into the Abbey. I look up again at Cardinal's window and he is no longer there. I sigh, I am going to do it tonight, I am going to tell him that I love him. I walk back inside and up the stairs to his office. I open the door before I even get all the way into the room he speaks 

"Did you have a nice walk Sister?"

"Yes, Sir." He looks up at me and sits back in his chair hands folded on his chest. He motions for me to come and sit on his lap. I walk over and I sit down with my legs hanging off the side of him and my head goes right to his chest. He moves his chair up to his desk and he starts to work with me between him and the desk. 

"I just needed a little bit of fresh air is all."

He nods, maybe tonight isn't the best night I think. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I have butterflies in my stomach, just do it Kay.

"Copia?"

"Hmm?" He continues to work.

"I think, no I know, I love you." I hold my breath in not believing I actually said it. I have never really said it to anyone before. This is a different type of love than the love I have for Rose and Papa. 

He doesn't say anything he just nods his head. I sit there for a little bit longer I can feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. Shit, why did I say that? My feeling of flight is huge and that is what I am going to do. 

"I am going to go." I move off his lap.

He doesn't really move just lifts his arm up to let me out and I walk over and grab my stuff. I hold all of my tears back because I will not let him see that this is affecting me like it is. I walk out the door with it slamming behind me. 

The Cardinal looks up as the door slammed shut. What just happened he thinks? He goes back to the paperwork in front of him.

I don't want to go to my room, I don't want to go to Papa at all. I want to run but then again I don't. I knew where I could go and be alone, I walk to the Chapel. I open the door and a coolness sweeps over me. I walk in and I don't see anyone in there. Confessional as been finished for a little while, and Mass won't be for another day or so. I go to the middle and sit on a pew. I bow my head like I was in prayer. I guess I was praying, praying to Satan or to someone. That is when the tears start to run down my face. These are tears of anger, embarrassment. Why did I say that to him? I knew better, I knew he didn't feel the same way but he didn't even say anything. He just kept working. What the hell? Why didn't he response at least say something. I put my hands clasped together on the pew in front of me and I place my head on them. I just let the tears fall. This is why I have never gotten close to anyone, no one ever feels this way about me. It is why I was left on my own my whole life. When I thought I found someone, someone that understood me and felt the same way I do but I was wrong. I sit there like that for I don't know how long. I soon feel someone next to me. I say out loud not lifting my head 

"You have this whole fucking Chapel and why the hell are you sitting right next to me?"

I soon feel a hand on my back "Mi Bella, what is wrong?"

I lift my head in terror, I wipe the tears off my face "I am so sorry Papa, I didn't know it was you. Please don't get mad at me. I am so sorry." I sit back on the pew and put my knees up to my chest. 

"I am not mad. But your anger has startled me. What is wrong?"

"I don't want to tell you." I bury my face into my knees.

"Ok, you don't have to." He sits back on the pew as well. He doesn't say anything as I continue to cry. 

"Papa."

"Yes Sister?"

"I just did something so stupid, so foolish, I can't even believe I did it."

"What could possible have been so foolish that makes you react this way?"

"I am so embarrassed Papa. I told The Cardinal that I loved him."

Papa looks over at me and starts to smooth my hair down letting me know he was listening to me.

"I thought he felt the same way, I really did Papa." I turn my head to look at him tears streaming down my face. "He said nothing, nothing at all. He just continued to work on his paper work."

He doesn't really say anything.

"I am so embarrassed, so angry, at him and really the most at myself. Why did I let him get this close to me?"

"Kay, listen to me. Don't be so angry with him. He does not do well in these types of situations. He never has been good. I know he cares about you and I can say I am pretty sure he does love you. He doesn't know how to express it let alone have anyone else say that to him."

I continue looking at him, I feel myself starting to calm down a little. "It was like he didn't even hear me or something. I don't understand."

"Give him a little bit of time and he will come around I promise. I do want to say." As he wipes a tear off my cheek "this is something new, I would have never guessed you would have been here, the beginning of the year you would have locked yourself up in your room and I wouldn't hear from you for days. I am proud of you my love. He has defiantly made a difference in your life more than I could in this aspect." He kisses my forehead.

I smile at him. "I knew I didn't want to go back to my room and I didn't want to run. Something about him Papa I just can't leave no matter what I guess."

He nods his head "Come, I don't want you to be alone tonight lets go back to my office. I have a lot of work to do and you can sleep on the couch." 

I nod and get up from the pew and follow him out into the walkway. He puts his hand on the small of my back and guides me out the side door. Little did I know that someone was watching us from the door in the back. 

\-----------------------------

The Cardinal was seeing red as he watched me and Papa walk out the door together. Clenching his hands into tight fists, he knew it! He knew there was something else going on with me and Papa. He walked back up to his office and slams his door shut. He walks over and opens the door to his personal quarters. He starts to pace the room. He walks over to the window and opens it. Why didn't he respond, if he would have said something she would still be here. I just let her leave the room and run into the arms of Papa. He steps back from the window and punches the wall. He then remembered that it was brick and now his hand hurts really bad. He starts to shake his hand, holy Satan. I can't lose her now, when we are going to be apart for months. He knew, deep down that he loved her as well. Why was he so awkward, why couldn't he just say it back as to just ignoring it? He knows sleep will not come to him until he has me back. He walks over to the silk sleeping gown that is still draped over the end of the bed. He takes it and smells it. It smells just like me. He balls it up in his fist anger starting again. He can't stand it any more, and he walks back into his office and out the door. 

\-----------------------

He is still seeing red as he approaches Papa's office. He knocks but doesn't wait for Papa to answer. I am laying on the couch trying to go to sleep but with no luck. My back is to the door and I soon hear it open. I don't turn around thinking it was just for Papa, but then I hear his voice.

"I knew it, I KNEW IT." He said with such anger, yelling at Papa.

Papa looks up from his work. His eyebrows raised. "Hello, Cardinal?"

"Why the hell did you put her with me if all you wanted was her. WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT PAPA?"

Papa is taken aback, not really knowing what was going on. The Cardinal doesn't even know I'm really there he hasn't looked around. I sit up with the blanket up to my shoulders, my knees to my chest. I am scared for I have never seen the Cardinal like this.

Papa stands up behind his desk with a command. "Cardinal, I do not know what you are talking about? But I will not be spoken to like this in my office. If you want to talk we can talk but you can not yell at me like that." His voice very stern.

Cardinal doesn't step down. "You know what I'm talking about Papa. I saw you, I saw Sister Kay leave the chapel together. I figured you guys were here doing who knows what?"

"And what were we suppose to be doing Cardinal?"

"I don't know, taking her to bed, fucking her, whatever you do with all the sisters you bring in through this door."

"We did leave the chapel yes, together yes. But she was very upset, she was upset with herself and then she was angry with you. I just happened to be done with confessionals and I saw her sitting there crying. She didn't run, she didn't lock herself in her room so I brought her back here yes. So she wouldn't do anything. And for your information CARDINAL, I do not always bring women in here and that is really not your business."

The Cardinal standing there breathing heavy, clenching and un clenching his fist. " I don't want her in your bed EVER. She doesn't belong there."

Papa raises his right eyebrow "And where does she belong Cardinal?"

"She belongs with me and no one else. She is mine and I will never let you or anyone else take her from me. I love her, I love Kay with all my heart and you can't have her."

At that moment I stand up, once again I have tears but not angry tears. In a whisper "Copia."

He turns sharply at my voice. I didn't know how he was going to react. "Please stop, Copia." He is stunned and walks briskly over to me. He takes me by waist and pulls me to him, one hand on my back the other on the back of my head holding me.

"Kay, I'm....I'm so sorry. I don't know why I didn't response but I love you. I love you with my whole heart and body. I am so bad at situations like this, and I have never really been in a situation like this so I didn't know how to respond. I am so sorry!" 

Papa walks around his desk towards us making sure that I was okay.

I don't say anything back but I put my arms around his waist. He holds me tighter. He kisses the top of my head "I am sorry, I do love you. I don't know how we are going to handle being away from each other for so long. What are we going to do?" He looks up at the wall.

"Ah, that is where I can help the both of you there." Papa says and he comes up to the side of the Cardinal.

The Cardinal turns his head towards him. "How so?" 

I turn my head as well to where I can see Papa. 

"A couple of days ago, Sister Kay came to me and asked if I would reconsider letting her go on tour with you."

The Cardinal starts to smooth my hair and listens to Papa.

"I have been thinking it over and seeing Sister Kay tonight so broken up and then you, busting in this office and yelling at me, I knew. I knew I couldn't keep you two apart. You have done what I have tired to do for many years. You have a different love than Sister and I have, and you have helped her so much more and so much better. So you have my blessing. I will let Sister Imperator know that Kay will be joining you, so she doesn't need to bother to find another Sister."

The Cardinal lets go of me and turns to Papa. "Are you sure my Pope? You said it was against the rules for personal assistants to follow me on tour. I do not want Sister Imperator to get upset."

Papa takes Cardinal's hand and shakes it. "Yes, Cardinal. I am never been this sure about anything." He waves his hand "Don't worry about the Sister. She will be mad but nothing I haven't seen before. Now you two are making me sick so leave my office." He smiles and laughs a little. He walks over to me and pulls me close. I take him all in, and I rest my head on his chest. He starts to speak low "Kay, you know I love you and that I will do anything for you but I think I have to pass the torch on."

"But I don't want to lose you Papa. You are the only one who has ever showed me what it was like to have someone care about me, to love me."

"No, I am not going any where but" He turns and looks at The Cardinal and holds his hand out to him. The Cardinal takes it and walks over to us. "but I am passing it on to Copia. This does not mean I don't think you can take care of yourself because I know you can. He is going to be your protector like I have been to you."

He turns to the Cardinal "Copia, you have to swear to me that you will take care of her" He holds my head against his chest "You take care of her on the road. The road can and will be tough."

The Cardinal looks at me and then at Papa "Yes, my Pope. I will protect her and take care of her for my whole life. Nothing will happen to her under my protection. You have my word."

Papa nods and smiles. He pushes me back a little and behinds down and kisses my forehead "You know you can always come to me my child. I will always be here for you."

I look up at him and his mismatched eyes stare deep into me. I nod. He lets the Cardinal take my hand.

"Come Kay, it is late. Let's go to bed." Cardinal says and he turns me towards the door. 

I just nod in approval. My heart is hurting leaving Papa behind me. I turn and look at him and then I take my hand out of the Cardinals and I run back to him wrapping my arms around him.

The Cardinal stays where he is not trying to come and get me. He understands the heaviness that all of this is, he knows that my heart also belongs to Papa but for many different reasons.

Papa hugs me back and I cry into his chest.

"I am scared Papa, I don't want to leave you."

He trys his best to keep the sadness out of his voice "Oh Kay. You can't stay with me forever. I knew one day that this would happen. You have no idea how happy I am that it is with someone like the Cardinal and not a normal brother of sin. I always thought we would be together forever but our Master has other thoughts in mind. I will not leave you. You will always have me but it will be different. You will not have to come to me for things."

He hugs me tighter as he speaks "The Cardinal will take over that responsibility. He will come to me, you do not have to. Him and I will work together to keep you where you are, Sister Imperator will not be able to lay a hand on you even if you are not under my protection any more."

Upon hearing that I start to cry a little harder. "Papa, I am so sorry."

He leans down and places a hand under my chin lifting my eyes to his "Why are you sorry, my love?"

"I don't know. I feel like I have messed everything up."

He smiles down at me "No, you have not. The Cardinal is the one you have been dreaming about. How I always longed for that to be me but I always knew it was not. I know you have thought the same thing but please go." A tear rolls down his cheek. "Please go for I can not take any more of this." He leans down and kisses me gently, both of us crying. 

I back away from him and the Cardinal moves next to me and takes my hand. He doesn't say anything but he leads me out the door. I turn to look at Papa as the door shuts. 

Once the door has shut Papa sits down on the couch with his head in his hands. The paint was running down his face with the tears. He didn't realize that was going to be as hard as it was, he was no fool he knew it would be but when the time came he didn't think that it would be. He gathered his stuff and walked out the back door of his office, across the grounds and locked himself up in his personal quarters.

The Cardinal and I walked down the hallway in silence. Tears still running down my face. The feeling of being lost fell over me. What was I going to do without Papa? How do I know I can really trust the Cardinal? I take a quick glance over at him as his face is straight ahead. I look back down. I wanted to turn around and just say no, I want to stay with you Papa but I also knew I wouldn't be able to. I love the Cardinal so deeply then why do I feel this way now? I don't realize it but we are back at Cardinal's office. He unlocks his door and I walk in waiting for him. He steps in behind me and shuts his door and then walks back to the other door to his personal quarters. He turns the lights on and without saying anything I walk over to the bathroom and I shut the door. I realize I can lock it so I do. I sit down on the toilet and I put my face in my hands and I start to sob. My whole body shaking and I can't stop it. I hear footsteps on the other side of the door but he doesn't try to come in.

On the other side Cardinal hears me crying, he knows I locked myself in. He stands in front of the door with his hand on it. Wanting to help me, wanting to protect me from the hurt that I am feeling. He had no idea Papa was going to do that, let alone the reaction it has caused. He is hurting for me, he wants to take me in his arms and just tell me it will be okay. He places his forehead against the door for a minute wanting me to feel him close. 

I hear the footsteps leave the door but I keep crying. My body has calmed down a little but I still feel pain. I know I can't stay in here forever and I don't want to but I needed to be by myself. I finally get up and walk over to the sink and turn it on, grabbing the glass to get a drink. Tears are still falling down my cheeks. I couldn't believe I had this many tears in me, I think to myself. Maybe I have held on to them for so long that they are all coming out now. I walk to the door and place my hand on the door knob and I unlock it. I don't turn it yet, knowing that outside is not going to be any easier. I turn it and take a deep breath in and I walk back out to the room. I exhale and look around. Tears making my vision blurry, so I blink them away but new ones just join the old ones. I see The Cardinal sitting up in his bed, leaning his head back against the headboard. He has changed into a pair of pajama pants and no shirt. He looks over at me and smiles and holds his arms out to me with out saying anything. I walk over to the bed, take my shoes off and I crawl into his arms. He wraps me tightly as my head lays on his chest. He starts to smooth my hair down and he starts to hum. Then he starts to rock me, like he was rocking me to sleep. I didn't mind really, it was nice and warm in his arms. I curl my legs up against him and just lay there with tears still coming down my face. Making his chest wet, I knew he could feel it but he didn't say anything. He just kept humming and rocking me. I realize how tired I am, tired emotionally and physically. I start to nod off to his humming but before I fell asleep he spoke 

"I know I am different than Papa, but I will not be any less than him. You are my one and only. I have been waiting for you my whole life and I didn't know it. Yes, I am not Papa but I love you deeply. Please don't ever forget that." He turns the lights out and I fall asleep on his chest, listening to his heart and humming, feeling safe.


	16. Chapter 16

I have a restless night, I could feel myself tossing and turning. Anytime, I would feel my heart start to pound really fast and hard I would feel a hand lightly touch my side, helping me calm down. I finally fell into a deeper sleep. I woke up at one point and I could see the sun was coming in through the closed curtains. I didn't know what time it was but I turned over and the Cardinal was not in bed. I knew he wouldn't be, he had a lot to get done. I saw there was a small note on his pillow. Opening my eyes just enough to read it   


_ ** Kay,** _   
_ ** Sleep for as long as you like today. I will be in my office getting work done before practice. We will speak before I leave.** _   
_ ** Love,** _   
_ ** CC** _

I put the note back on the pillow and turn back around. I throw the blanket over my head and get back under it. I close my eyes and I fall back to sleep. I don't know how much longer I slept but I felt the bed change weight and I knew the Cardinal had sat on the bed. He puts his hand on my side.

"Kay, wake up." He says gently. He leans over and uncovers my head. I turn to face him. 

"If I must wake up" I give him a small smile. He leans down and gives me a kiss. He places a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I know a lot happened last night and a lot was said. Would you like to talk about it?"

I shrug "I don't know. I am still sad."

He nods his head "I know, but I want you to know that Papa knows what he is doing."

"I know, but he is really the only one I have known, that has taken care of me. He is all I know."

"Kay, he isn't all you know. You know me. I want to take over for Papa. I love you and you and I both know it is a different type of love."

I reach my hand out to his and I hold it. "I know. It will take a little bit of time for me to get used to it is all. The good thing is I get to go on tour with you."

He smiles really big "I am so happy about that. I was trying to figure how I was going to make it without you." He gets closer and gives me a passionate kiss.

I kiss him back "I was thinking the same thing."

He looks up at the clock. "I am sorry love but I need to get going. We have a month left before we leave." He kisses me again. 

"Have a good practice." I say as he gets up off the bed. He gets to the door and looks back at me. His eyes twinkling at me and he turns and leaves. 

I lay in bed for a little bit longer and I decide to get up and do something. I know I have work so I might as well do that while he is gone. I walk out to his office and I notice there are no piles on his desk and I look over at mine and same thing. Where did all the work go? That is strange, did he get it all done? Did Papa take some of it? Did they stop sending it to him so he could focus? I walk around and his office was spotless. Well hell, what am I going to do now I think to myself. I decide to go back to bed. I get back into bed and I fall asleep.

\----------

The next month went flying by, we were both super busy. We didn't really see each other very much with his schedule being so different. There was so much that needed to get done. The Cardinal didn't cut any of the shows so it was going to be even more crazy on tour. I was getting excited and nervous about going with him. I was nervous since I had never been with them on tour and just being away from the church for so long but I was also excited. Seeing him in those suits every night and knowing he was coming back to me.

After all the hustle and bustle the day finally arrived for us to depart. I hadn't seen Papa much, but from what Sister Rose had told me he kind of locked himself away for a little bit. I wanted to go speak to him but I knew it wouldn't be good for either one of us. I knew I needed to say bye to him so I told Cardinal that I would meet him at the bus. I grabbed my stuff and headed to Papa's office. 

I reach the big doors and my hand is shaking when I knock.

"You may enter"

I open the door and I see that he is sitting behind his desk looking at a piece of paper. I let out my breath that I didn't realize I was holding. He had a little bit of his hair hanging down his forehead. I will always think this man is one of the sexiest men I have ever seen I think to myself. I shut the door and he finally looks up. He runs his hand through his hair and gives me a smile. He stands up and crosses the room and brings me into a hug.

"Sister Kay, it is so good to see you. I have missed you very much." I hug him back taking him all in not wanting to ever break this hug. 

"Papa, I have missed you as well."

He pulls me back to look at me "You doing well?"

"Yes, Papa."

"Good, you ready to go?"

"Kind of" I say.

He chuckles a little "That is why you are here to tell your Papa goodbye yes?"

"Yes Sir. I am going to miss you a lot while we are gone."

"hmm, yes. I will miss you too. May I ask a favor of you dear sister?"

I look up at him, his mismatched eyes looking at me. "Yes Papa. I will do whatever you ask of me."

He nods his head "I would like you to write to me, maybe not every stop but most of your stops. I want to make sure you are doing well and how the tour is going.

I nod in reply. He takes me back in his arms and I wrap my arms around his waist. The tears start to come, thinking of leaving him for 3 months. 

"I also want you to know that if you ever need to you can come home. You let the Cardinal know and we will get you home."

Home, I have never really had a home before. That is when the tears really started to fall down my cheeks. He leans down and takes me chin in his hand and lifts my head up. He wipes the tears away and he gives me the sweetest and gentlest kiss. I hang on to it not wanting to break it. 

He finally breaks the kiss and pats my ass and say

"You must go now. They are waiting for you and so is the Cardinal"

I bow my head as I start towards the door. When I get to the door I look up at him and smile. 

"I love you Papa. I will write to you and thank you for everything Papa." As I head out the door. 

Papa stands in the middle of the room watching the door shut behind me. He walks over to the window and he looks down and sees the buses. He stands there just long enough to have a feeling of loss and he turns to go back to his desk. 

It feels so good to be in normal clothes, I think to myself as I bounce down the stairs. Cardinal is standing outside waiting for me by the bus. He smiles as he sees me approach. He gives me a kiss.

"What is wrong?" He asks as he starts to study my face.

"Nothing, I went to tell Papa we were leaving. And it is sad to leave him." I look up at his window.

He nods in agreement and kisses my forehead. He then puts his hand on the small of my back and leads me on to the bus. As soon as we are in the bus heads out. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next part is the tour.  
I kind of started the story in the middle when I was writing it. This is by far my favorite part of the story. It is very emotional and once again a lot of crying and heart break. It will be probably a couple of chapters long.  
Also I don't really know how the whole touring thing really works so this is just how I imagine it for my story.  
Thank you all for reading.

The first night we slept on the bus. Cardinal actually has a little room in the very back of the front bus. It wasn't huge but it was big enough. We were laying in bed together.

"So how do you want to do this?" I ask as I play with his chest hair.

"Do what?"

"Well, this whole touring thing. I don't want to be in the way and I don't want to mess you up. I want you to be on your game. You know what I mean?"

He nods slowly in the dark.

"How about this? I will come to your dressing room before the show and I will help you in anyway you need help. As it starts to get closer to stage time I will leave. That way you can get in the correct mind set."

"Where will you be during the show?"

"I will be on the side, making sure things are being taken care of. I will also be watching your every move." I laugh a little and kiss his chest. "Then the end of the show can go a couple of ways. I can meet you back in your dressing room or I can be waiting for you here in bed, naked!"

I hear him breath in and lets it out. He starts to rub my back.

"So many choices but I think I would rather have you here in bed waiting for me."

"Sounds good." I crawl up and kiss his forehead and then his lips. I lay back down on his chest and I fall fast asleep.

We make our first stop on the tour. I head out on my own while Cardinal is busy doing what he needs to do. I find a cute little cafe and set down and thought I would write my letter to Papa. I start feeling a little foolish, feeling like I should be in school write to a crush. I laugh to myself as I continue to write. I stay in that little cafe for the rest of the afternoon, reading and drinking tea. The sun starts to set so I return back to the buses. The bus was empty so I walked through it to the back to change for tonight. I change into a black dress that I thought would be perfect for this concert. I walk into the venue and ask where Cardinal's dressing was located. I walk down the hall ways and find the door and I knock.

"Come in"

I open the door and he is sitting on the couch with a drink. Satan, he looks so sexy. 

"Cardinal, you look so good in that red suit."

He smiles at me "Something to get use to that is for sure."

I close the door and walk over to him straddling him. He puts his one hand on my waist.

"How was your day sweet sister?" he says while he kisses my neck.

"It was fine." I lean my head to the side so he can have better access to my neck. 

"Cardinal wants to play just a little." He says as he starts to rub my side.

"Is that so Cardinal?" I smile and move my hips just a little. I move my head down to where I am kissing his neck. Feeling hims growing stiffer in his tight pants.

"Yes, very much so." He lets out a moan. "I can't go up on stage looking like this can I?" He smirks at me.

I immediately get on my knees between his legs. I undo his belt and pants and release his throbbing cock. He lets out a moan and I go right to work. I start to suck the head gently and soon my nose is up against his pubic hair. He places his hand on top of my head and starts to guide me up and down. He lets out little whimpers and moans as I take all of him in my mouth. I know we don't have much time so I start to speed up. He then takes over and starts fucking my mouth. He leans his head back moans and then shoots his seed into the back of my throat. I swallow every bit of it because I don't want to get any on his clothes. I help him come down from his orgasm sucking and licking slowly. I stand up and plant a passionate kiss on his lips. His tongue enters my mouth as he starts to taste himself. I break the kiss and go get a towel to clean him up. I get him cleaned up and I instruct him to stand up and he obeys. I pull his pants back up and tuck him back in and pants buckled up. I lean into his ear

"Like nothing happened." I kiss his neck again. 

He takes my face and starts to kiss me again. 

"Careful Copia, you don't want to get to excited."

He chuckles "You are right I should stop, but it is just so hard seeing you in that dress." 

"I felt the same way with you in that suit." I smile at him and give him another kiss. 

Suddenly there is a knock. "Cardinal, you will need to start making your way with your Ghouls."

"Yes, I will be right there." He smiles at me again and gives me another kiss and he leaves the room.

I find my way to the stage and I am so excited to see them. I have never really seen a performance like this before since I never was on tour with Papa. The music starts and then I am lost in the music and just the performance in general. I kept thinking to myself, He is the hottest thing up there and he is all mine. He chose me out of every other sister and here I am. I smile to myself. About half way through the show I look over at Aether and he is staring at me. His red eyes are not welcoming at all and they almost grow even redder. I didn't look away and finally he had to break it to keep playing. It made me feel so uneasy but I wanted to stay to see the end of the show. As they were singing their last song I walked back to the bus. I was still thinking of the look Aether was giving me the whole time. I don't know what that guy's problem is with me? I have never done anything to him, I have never even talked to him. I don't really think much more about it as I undress and slip into bed. I must have fallen asleep because I was awaken by soft hands running up and down my body and soft lips on my nipples. I open my eyes as I see Cardinal looking up at me.

"I am sorry if I woke you"

I smile, moan and close my eyes again. The next thing I know is that he is between my legs and I feel him kissing my inner thighs and biting them a little. I let out another moan and then I feel him lick my lips and then he is lapping up my wetness. I moan as I feel him move his tongue up to my throbbing clit. He moans as he sucks a little on my clit.

"Cardinal loves it when my sister is ready for me."

I raise my hips to him as I moan. He continues, going back to my entrance and he starts to fuck me with his tongue. I can start to feel the sensation of my orgasm building and he removes his tongue and puts two fingers inside me. Hitting my spot and goes right back to sucking on my clit. I couldn't handle it any more and my orgasm comes out strong. He holds my hips down as he helps me ride my orgasm out. He gives my clit one more little suck and then his legs are in between me and I feel his hard throbbing cock start to enter me. He leans down and starts to kiss me neck as he moves in and out. He moves up to my lips and kisses me. I suck on his tongue as he moans and starts to move faster. I lift my head and kiss his neck, biting it a little bit. I suck on his ear lobe and soon his body stiffens. I run my finger nails along his back as his orgasm goes through his body. He releases his seed deep within me. He leans down and kisses me again. 

He soon falls out of me and he moves to lay down next to me. I cuddle up next to him. 

"You looked so fucking hot out on stage my love."

"Hmm, thank you. You looked hot in that dress you had."

"Ha! Thanks. I love you Copia."

"I love you too Kay." He pets my head and smooths out my hair. We fall asleep with the rocking motion of the bus. 


	18. Chapter 18

The same routine happened at each stop on the way. I knew traveling was hard on everyone but I didn't realize how hard it really was. I felt so sorry for the Cardinal and his Ghouls but they performed so well, each night I was so proud. On one of the stops I leave the bus to go and find a coffee shop so I could write a letter to Papa. I hadn't written him for a couple of weeks and so I thought I should. The main thing I wanted Papa was to know about Aether. It hasn't gotten any better with him and each night that I am on the side of the stage and in his eye sight his eye reds glow at me. I shake the uneasy feeling off of me as I get ready to write. I hadn't really told Cardinal about it because I want the tour to go well. I get done with my letter and pay my tab and I head back to the bus. Once I am ready I walk to Cardinal's dressing room. I knock and enter. He is standing in front of his mirror I know getting mentally prepared so I knew I shouldn't stay for very long. I walk up behind him and put my arms around him and I kiss his neck. I see him smile at the mirror and he turns around and pulls me close to him. He smells so good. He kisses the top of my head. 

"How was your day, Bella?"

"It was nice. I wrote to Papa and got it put in the mail. I didn't want him to get to worried because he hadn't heard from me. Everything ready to go for tonight?"

He nods "Yes, it is already."

We stand in the hug for a little longer not wanting to let go but then there is a knock.

"Who is it?" He ask as we don't move from the hug. 

Aether pops his head in the door.

"Cardinal, may I speak with you? Alone?" He says as I can feel his eyes burning into my back.

"Yes, you may." He kisses me as he breaks the hug and walks through the door behind Aether. 

I stand in front of the mirror for a little longer and look at myself. I soon walk over to the couch and sit down to wait for Cardinal to come back. I am surprised when he walks back in the door and slamming it behind him. I sit up straight on the couch and watch him. I can tell he is very upset. He starts to pace the floor and not looking at me. I decide it is probably best for me to leave so he can calm. I walk up to him and give him a kiss on the cheek and I head out the door. I make my way to the stage and take my place on the side to watch. What the hell did Aether say to him? Why did he say it so close to show time? The show goes on like normal and it is like nothing happened at all. That is one thing I love about this man, he puts everything behind him when he is on that stage. I watch the show for a little bit and I walk back to the bus. I feel like I should write to Papa to tell him what happened. I sit on the bed and grab my writing utilities. I miss Papa, and I wish he was here. I am still up when The Cardinal walks in to the little bedroom. My stomach drops, something is wrong. I don't say anything, waiting for him to start to talk. He sits down on the bed side with his back towards me. 

"Sweet Sister." He begins, taking my hand. "I had a very troubling conversation with Aether. I know you could tell that I was very agitated when I got back to the dressing room." He squeezes my hand. 

"Yes, Cardinal." Not wanting to say much else. Watching his back move up and down as he took in breaths. I could tell there were tears falling from his eyes. 

"I know you have been having problems with Aether ever since you had become my assistant. I did speak to him about that and he did back off for a little bit. But with the tour it is not going to be as easy. He didn't tell me this when we first talked about it and I wish he would have sooner. It is some what my fault for I did not see it or if I did, I didn't recognize it." He takes in a deep breath and lets it out "Aether thought we were, what do you say, in a relationship. He has always been my right hand man, when it came to everything. I never thought I lead him that way. In other words..." He lowers his head and puts it in his hands and I can tell he is crying by the way his back is moving. I place my hand on his back. 

"He is extremely jealous of you and what we have." He has a hard time getting the last part out and tears start to form in my eyes. 

"He told me I had to choose either you or him."

I raise my eyebrow, unable to understand why Aether is making this poor, sweet man do this. He turns to look at me and his make up is all smeared and tears just streaming down his face which makes me cry a little more.

"I told him I couldn't do it. Not fair. He demanded I answered him. I told him that I chose you."

I let out a little sight of relief. 

He looks up at me "But..."

My stomach jumps back up to my throat. 

"You must go back home. That way you will be safe and the tour will not be in jeopardy." 

I raise my knees to my chest and start to hug myself. Not wanting to hear any more.

"This was my decision. You will be safer there with Papa and we can talk when the tour is over. I don't want Aether to hurt you in anyway, and I need him to be on his game."

I start to cry into my knees. I hear him weeping as well. "When we get to the next town, there will be a ministry plane waiting for you. When your plane lands back in Sweden Papa will be at the airport waiting for you." I start to sob, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I feel him touch my hand. "I am so sorry my love. I really do believe this is the best thing for everyone involved."

I don't say anything. My heart hurts, I have never felt this way before. Is this what it is like to die from a broken heart? I want to run, run far away. I finally get myself together and I get up off the bed without looking at him. I grab my bag and start to put my stuff in it. Once I have it full I grab the rest of my stuff and head to the door. 

"Where are you going?" He asks trying to hold back his tears.

"Some where else that is not here. I do have one thing to say to you Copia." I lock my eyes on his trying my hardest to not cry.

"Even though you chose me, Aether has won just remember that."

I bow my head and leave the room. The bus is very quite at this time of night and I go up to the front and sit on the little couch. Waiting for the next stop so I can leave. I feel ashamed and embarrassed. How could I be so foolish? Tears start to stream down my face again. Why did I love that man so much to be just pushed away. I must have fallen asleep because a hand touches my shoulder.

"Kay"

I look up and Cardinal is standing there looking like hell. He hadn't slept at all and I'm sure he was crying the rest of the evening. 

"It is time to go."

I get up and he walks behind me off the bus. We head to a taxi, why does he have to drop me off? Probably to make sure I don't run. I slide into the back seat and he gets inside next to me.

We don't speak. I look out the window trying to hold the tears off. My heart still hurts, everything hurts. I don't want to think how hurt he is, this was his decision to send me away. He has to live with that for the rest of his life. The taxi finally pulls up to the air port and we get out. He grabs my stuff and he puts his hand on the small of my back as he leads me to the plane. This was defiantly Papa's plane. He took me out to the runway and to the stairs. Looking straight ahead at the plane he says 

"Papa will be at the airport to meet you and to escort you back to the ministry."

I don't say anything just nod. He takes my hands. I am crying. He moves my chin to where he is looking straight in my eyes. 

"I know you feel like I am abandoning you but I know you will realize in time this is the right thing to do. I love you so much." He wipes a tear away. "I want you to know this is not easy for me either. I love you and you are special and no one will replace you. _Bella, dicam ego, cum te amo placer crede mihi_*." He wipes the tears from my cheeks and gently kisses me. 

For some reason I reply back "I love you too." I turn and walk up the stairs and into the plane. I do not look back, because I didn't want to see him. I wanted this nightmare to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * please believe me when I say I love you


	19. Chapter 19

As the plane made its way back to Sweden and the little runway for the ministry, I was not in any better shape probably a little worse. I try to get myself straightened up before I saw Papa because I knew I looked like a mess. I don't like to show a lot of weakness to anyone, let alone Papa. I look out my little window and I see Papa standing against his car. I feel a little better just seeing him. The plane finally lands and once they have the stairs down a ghoul comes and tells me it is time to go. He grabs my things and heads down the stairs before me. I take a deep breath and I proceed to walk down the stairs. Papa stands up straighter and starts to walk over to me. He holds his arms open wide for me as I walk to him tears already falling. He takes a hold me of and pushes my head onto his chest and I break down. I can't help it. It all starts to come out. Papa just holds me and strokes my head. He finally kisses the top of my head trying to get me to calm down.

"I know sweet Kay, just let it out."

We stand like that for a few more minutes. "Come my child, let’s go home.” 

I finally get my sobbing under control he puts his arm around my waist and helps me to the car. He opens the door and I slide in and then he is next to me. The ghoul up front starts the car and we drive away from the runway and head to home. Papa pulls me to his chest and I unleash all my hurt onto his chest. He just lets me cry and strokes my hair not saying a word. The drive back to the Abbey is long and I fall asleep. 

I feel the car slow down and stop and I open my eyes and sit up. 

"Come on love, let's go get you cleaned up." He steps out of the car and then turns around to help me out. He once again puts his arm around my waist to help me into the Abbey. I am starting to feel a little better, pain has not left but I know that will be there for awhile. I also know deep down that I will not be staying here for a long time. I am sure Papa knows this so he won't leave my side. He leads me down to his living quarters. He unlocks the door and I walk in and he shuts and locks the door. He takes me to his room and sits me on the bed. I feel awful and this sweet man is taking time away from other things to help me. 

"I am going to go run a bath and get you cleaned up. Yes?"

I nod and just sit there. He walks into the bathroom and I hear the water start. He comes out and grabs my hands and leads me into the bathroom. He starts to undress me and I step out of my pants and help with my shirt. I feel so broken, naked in front of my master. Why does he take the time? I'm not good enough for his since I wasn't good enough for Cardinal. The water stops and I step into the tub. I sink in and it feels so good. 

"Papa?"

"Yes?"  
"I would like to be by myself." He lifts my chin to where he looks me in the eyes. Gives my forehead a kiss and leaves the bathroom. I couldn't believe he left me but there is no way to escape this room. I go deeper into the water getting my hair wet and I close my eyes. 

I start to dream that I am out in the ocean, alone. I was not scared, I felt at home. Alone, that must be how I am. The ocean rocks me to sleep. So nice and soothing. I don't want to wake up but I cardinal flies up to me and lands on my chest. I startled awake and Papa was sitting next to me. Hand on my chest, my heart starts to slow down.

"It is late. Sleep will be good for you."

He helps me out of the tub and helps me dry off. He gives me a shirt and I put it on.

"I called the Cardinal to let him know you landed safely and I had you here at the Abbey.

I nodded. "Papa, I don't want to go to sleep." I say as I sit down on the side of the bed. "All I see is his face and it hurts Papa. It hurts really bad. I have never felt like this before." He gets on his knees and pulls me into a hug. 

"I know Kay. I tried to talk him out of all of this but he wouldn't listen to me. I understand not wanting to jeopardize the tour but we would have figured it out." He leans back a little looking at me "Your pain is unbearable, I can feel it. I also know that you will not be staying with me like The Cardinal would like you to. 

"You are correct my master."

He only nods "I have some work to do so why don't you come out to my office and keep me company."

I follow him out to his office and sit in one of the big comfy chairs across from his desk. 

I stay with Papa and the Ministry for awhile. We don't talk much about what happened. Papa did tell me that the Cardinal calls everyday but he won't let him talk to me. I still miss him more than ever. I go and sit on Papa's lap and kiss his neck. He moans a little and smiles.

"Papa?"

"Hmm, yes sister?"

"It is time for me to leave."

"Yes, I knew it was coming close to that time." 

I kiss his neck again and he puts his arms around me. "I don't want to but I know I must disappear. This place has too many memories and if I were to see him again I don't know what would happen. The pain is still too much."

He nods and lifts my chin up to give me a kiss. I lean into his kiss not wanting to break it. I am going to miss him so much as well. 

"Kay, I want you to know how much I love you. You have become very special not only to me but to the Abbey and Ministry. I know you are going to be hard to find but I will find you and bring you back. I also want you to know that you are welcomed back home anytime. I will let The Cardinal know that you have left, but I'm sure he will feel your presence absent from him. I will tell him when he gets back from this leg of this tour and he will have time to calm down before the next one." We share one more passionate kiss. I get up and grab my bag and I head to the door. I turn around to face him.

"I love you Papa and I will miss you." I turn and walk out the door without looking behind me. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts years later after the last chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it. Any comments would be helpful. Thank you!

The next couple of years pass. I get back into the swing of a normal life, but I feel so empty. There has been many times I have thought about going back to the Ministry. The band has been around performing but I never did go see them. I didn't want to see The Cardinal and I also knew Papa would have scouts out to those concerts. The pain is still there and I miss them so much, both Cardinal and Papa. With a sigh of relief I think he hasn't found me yet. I walk up to my apartment door and unlock it. I open the door and I notice something on the floor. I look at it and put my stuff down and lean down to pick up the envelope. My heart stops for a minute, Papa's stamp is on the back and it is hand writing. How the hell did he find me? I put the letter down on the table and sit down in front of it. I want to open it right away but I also don't want to read it. What if something bad has happened? I finally decide to take it and I hold my breath as I open it.

_** Dear Sister,**_  
_** I know you are trying to figure out how I found you. I told you before you left that I would find you. I want you to come home, the ministry wants you to come home. Cardinal wants you to come home. It has been lonely and we both miss you so much. You will have 48 hours to decide and a car will be waiting for you. Make sure you patch everything up and come home. **_  
_** Papa Emeritus III**_

I re-read the letter in disbelief. I don't give it a second thought and get starting packing. I call into work to tell them I will not be returning. I luckily don't have a lot of stuff in my small apartment and pack my bag. I then sit and wait. If Papa knows me that car will be out there in the morning. I wake up when the sunlight comes thru my window. Feels so warm on my tired face. I get up and walk to take a shower and to get ready for the day. I walk back out in comfy clothes and head to the window. I look out across the street and then down. I smile to myself as I see the ministry's car sitting and waiting with a Ghoul waiting. I take another breath and look around. Everything is gone, and turned in my key. I have nothing holding me back. I grab my bag and leave my apartment for the last time. I walk out to the street and I notice it is not a Ghoul I recognize but he knows me. I smile as I approach and he moves to take my bag. 

"No, that won't be needed. I will keep it with me."

He nods and opens the door, I get in. I see a little note and I sit back and the car drives away.

** _Sister Kay,_ **   
** _ I hope you enjoy your ride. I will be waiting for you my love._ **   
** _Papa_ _ III_ **

I hold the letter over my heart and lean my head back and close my eyes. I open my eyes just in time to see the Abbey come up over the horizon. It takes my breath away just like the first time I saw it. My heart is beating faster as the car comes to a stop at the front door. My hands start to shake as the Ghoul helps me out of the car. I notice there is a lot of people on the grounds must be the new recruits and I smile. The Ghoul makes a motion for me to follow him. I follow in silence as I know where I am heading and before I know it we are standing in front of his double doors. I stop and my heart either stops and then starts beating out of my chest. Why did I come back? I can't do this. My first action was to run but my heart was winning this match. I shift on my feet and the Ghoul knocked. A young sister comes to the door.

"Yes? Papa is very busy, no time for visitors." She looks at me and then up and down.

I don't like this girl and I want to already punch her or just run in past her. I hear Papa's voice and I start to melt.

"Sister, who is at the door?"

She steps back in and I hear their conversation. She tells him some Ghoul and woman. I shift my weight once again. The Ghoul and I looking at the ground. She comes back to the door. 

" The woman may enter but the Ghoul must leave." I glare at this young sister. The Ghoul turns to leave.

"Thank you." I say as he turns down the hall and I touch his arm. 

I watch him walk down the hallway and the young sister looks at me and I walk past her. When I enter the room everything hits me and everything is the same. He hasn't changed anything while I was gone. I feel the start of tears forming in my eyes. Then my eyes find him, sitting behind his desk watching me with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. He starts to get up and I can't help it. I throw my bag on the ground and I run to him. He opens his arms and catches me. He smells the same, he feels the same. He is the same.

" Sister Kay, I know you would come back. My love, you came back home, came back to me." He kisses the top of my head and then lifts my chin up and kisses my lips. Tears in his eyes. I break the kiss and stare into his mismatched eyes and I start to sob forgetting about the sister in the room. Pretty sure her mouth has dropped open. I soon hear Papa dismiss her. We are alone and I don't want to let go. I don't know how long we stayed that way but soon there was a knock. 

"Come in" Papa says like he knows who is at the door. I hear the door open and close with a lock. I don't turn but I can feel his presence. I don't have to look, I know. Papa looks at me and kisses my forehead "Turn around"


	21. Chapter 21

I let go of him and turn around and I immediately fall to the ground knees to my chest head bowed. So many memories flooded back to me and I begin to sob uncontrollably. Papa doesn't move but the Cardinal is right down next to me holding me and crying with me. He holds me on the floor. I can't look at him. I unbend my knees and he brings my head to his chest. He smells the same and I start to relax. I keep crying soon I feel Papa on my other side hugging both of us. 

"Our family is back together, right Cardinal?" Papa asked.

"Yes, Papa back together like we should be." He smiles up at Papa and then kisses my forehead.

We sat there until the sun went down. I finally calmed down but still couldn't look at the Cardinal yet. The love of my life sitting next to me. I never imagined what this would be like because I never thought I would come back.

"Kay, look at me." Cardinal takes my chin and lifts my head and our eyes meet. Looking into his mismatched eyes I melt, his gaze so soft and loving with tears. I smile at him.

"Copia, I missed you so much, you have no idea." He kisses me softly.

" We will have all the time in the world to talk. Right now, my old body needs to get up off this floor and we also need to let Papa get back to work." He smiles at Papa and they get up off the floor. The Cardinal takes my hand and helps me up off the floor. 

I look at Papa with a smile "One of these days you will tell me how you found me."

He nods and laughs a small laugh and he puts his hand thru his hair.

"Also, I don't know who that young sister was this morning but I don't like her."

He laughs again and says "There is my girl. I picked her because of that."

I actually laugh a little and he walks over and kisses me. "I will see you later. I am so happy you are home."

And with that Cardinal takes me by the waist and we head out the door. We walk down the hallway towards Cardinal's living quarters. We don't talk but I feel his energy. We get to his door, he opens it and leads me into the room and he locks the door behind him. 

"Oh Kay, I have missed you so much." He walks over to me and holds my hands. "Everyday after you left on that plane I knew I made the wrong decision. I should have listened to Papa. You have been on my mind every day while you were gone. I was begging Papa to find you and to bring you home. He was punishing me for how I treated you." He drops my hands and folds his hands in front of him and looking straight in my eyes. "I am sorry that I am a sorry weak old man. 

"You broke me. I have never felt pain like I did when I walked on that plane." I feel the tears again. I watch his eyes fill with tears. "Papa tried to fix me but I was too broken and I knew I couldn't be here when you got back. The pain is and was too much. I wanted you to feel the pain and the want, that is why Papa shielded me from you. He was protecting me and making you hurt." He bows his head down and just listens. "I loved you with everything I had. Then you go and kick me out of everything. Hoping I would be waiting for you when you got back with open arms." My voice starts to raise as anger is starting to take over " You let me get on that plane. You let me leave without even trying to stop me. All because of Aether, and where is he now? I am sure he is gone all because you didn't want to ruin the tour. I wanted you to hurt." The angry tears started to run down my cheeks as I look at him. I was so mad and hurt still and I couldn't stop it. 

With his head still bowed "I know, I was a weak man. I knew you wouldn't be waiting for me but I hoped you would be. I felt you leave and my world was gone. I called Papa as soon as I was able to and he said you had indeed left and may never come back. I heard the sadness in his voice knowing I caused all of this sadness and anger. I became a puppet. I didn't care about anything. When we got back I told Aether he had to leave and it was nasty. After he had left I put everything I had into work. I worked all day and night, didn't really sleep. We would go out for little shows here and there for a little bit hoping you would show up. When every show we went to I never saw you I knew it was a lost cause. I hoped everyday that you would get into contact with us. Other sister's wanted to take your place but I told them to leave me alone. When Papa and I spoke, you were never brought up unless I asked. It was always hanging between us. I knew Papa was hurting and angry. For me to have hurt my master like I did, I didn't know what to do. I prayed to Satan every evening asking for guidance. And the only answer I received was to be patient." He stepped closer to me. I wanted to reach out and say I forgive you so badly but I knew I couldn't. I didn't want to hear any more, I wanted to sleep.

"Cardinal, I cannot hear any more. My head and heart can not handle any more."

"Yes, I understand." He nods. "Please take my bed. You will find everything like it was before. I have work to do and then I will sleep out here." He brings me into a hug and I melt. I knew he can feel my heart beating through my shirt. We part with him kissing my cheek and I head back to his bedroom. Without taking off my clothes I fall into bed and fall fast asleep with his smell. 

\---------------------------------

The next couple of days pass as I sleep through them. I haven't slept like this since the last time I was here in the Abbey. Cardinal would come in and check on me. He would sit on the bed next to me and pet my head while smoothing my hair. I heard Papa come in one day to check on me but I didn't say anything. He bent down and kissed my forehead. I couldn't have been any happier than what I was at this time. Back home and with the men that I deeply cared about. I never really had a family like this. One evening I finally got up and walked out to Cardinal's little office. I smiled to myself when I saw him with his head down, reading glasses on working away. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his neck and hive him a kiss on the cheek. 

"You work too much, Copia." I smile.

"You sleep too much, sister." He lets out a laugh as I playfully punch him.

"But sleeping feels so good." I say as I stretch my arms over my head. He leans back in his chair and watches.

"Hmm, I'm sure it does but I wouldn't know because someone has been sleeping in my bed." He laughs and pulls me to his lap.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He slides his arms around me and I lay my head on his shoulder.  
This is the closest we have been to each other since I came back. It felt good and right. I belong here in his arms. I begin to kiss his neck and kiss the spot right behind his ear. He lets out a little moan.

"Copia" I whisper as I nibble on his ear lob.

"Yes, mi Bella?"

"I am ready." There is no second thought and he lifts me out of the chair and he carries me back to the bedroom. He lays me back on the bed and crawls on top of me looking down into my eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"With everything in me."

He bends down and starts to kiss me. His tongue finds its way to my lips and licks them. I open my mouth to let him enter. I start to unbutton his shirt as our tongues dance around each other. I suck on his tongue as his hands start to slide over my body. I let out a small moan as my body starts to come alive under him. I get his shirt open and I run my hands along his naked chest. Forgetting how pale he is under his clothes. He slips his hands under my shirt and my body is on fire. I realize he didn't have his gloves. I can feel that I am starting to get wet. I open my legs wider for him and he takes my shirt off of me. He slowly starts to kiss down my neck and then to my breast. Sucking gently on one nipple and then moving over to the other one. I run my hand through his brown hair as he continued down my chest, to my stomach. He lightly kisses my entrance and I arch my back and let out a little moan. He looks up at me and then his tongue is deep inside me. Starting to lick up my wetness. His tongue flicks my clit and my body jolts up. He places his mouth around it as he gently starts to suck. My hands go to his hair and I start to push him more into me. He moans a little and looks up at me. I am starting not to be able to think straight and my hands finds the bed sheets. The tension starts to build in my stomach. He takes his arm to hold me down as I let out a scream. My orgasm flies through my body and the Cardinal has to use force to hold me down. He keeps licking as he helps me bring me back down and he starts to move back up my body. He reaches my lips and starts to kiss me. I kiss him back as he begins to unbuckle his pants and slides them off. I forgot how thick his cock was and at that moment all I wanted was for him to be inside me. As we kiss he positions himself back between my legs and I feel the head of his cock at my entrance. 

"Are you ready my love?"

I nod back at him running my hands up and down his back. He slowly starts to push himself into me a little each time making sure he is not hurting me. Once he is in all the way he stops so I can get adjusted. I gasp a little and let out a moan. He moans as he bends down and starts to kiss me again. He gets to my neck and bites it a little and I yelp. He gently sucks on the spot he bit as he beings to move his hips. He moves in and out slowly our bodies and minds becoming one again.

"You feel so good Kay. I had forgotten." As he lets out a moan.

"Hmm, my Copia you feel good to." I raise my head up and kiss him wanting to be as close as I could to him. He starts to move faster and I run my finger nails up and down his back. His body starts to stiffen and he lets out a "Oh fuck" and I feel him plant his seed deep inside me. We kiss as he comes down and he lays on top of me. Kissing and biting my neck. He soon falls out of me and he lays down next to me. I snuggle up to him and lay my head on his chest, listening to his heart. 

"I am so glad you are home." He kisses the top of my head. "I am so sorry I hurt you like I did. I am still not good with relationship situations. You would think at 50 I would be better." He laughs a little " I do want you to know that I loved you from the very first time I saw you. I always knew you were special but I didn't know how special until I lost you. I will never loose you again." He holds me tight against him. "I loved you when you were gone but I didn't know I could love you more since you are back."

I didn't realize I had been crying when I noticed his chest was wet.

"I knew I loved you when I first saw you, when I first started to work for you. You had me and you have me now. I will not leave you again Copia. I am your forever and I will love you forever."

With that being said we both fell asleep in each others arms not wanting to let go. 


	22. Chapter 22

The next few weeks nothing really happened. I began to find my place in the ministry again. I hadn't seen Papa for awhile and I needed to talk to him. The day came when I was able to get away from the Cardinal. The cardinal was going to be busy with his own work plus rehearsing with the band. I walk across the grounds to where Papa's office is located. The big double doors always makes me a little nervous. I know and I hear footsteps approach behind the door.

The young sister opens the door. 

"May I help you?" She glares at me. 

I smile "I wanted to see if Papa had time to see me?"

She looks behind her "No, he is busy."

"Oh okay. Well, I will come back later and check."

I give a little wave and walk back down the hall way. I decide since it is a nice day I would go and walk the grounds. I came upon my favorite spot. It is as beautiful as I remembered. I sat down on the bench and took my book out of my pocket. Ever since I have been with the Cardinal I have the habit of carrying a book with me every where I go. I get so lost in my book that the bells ring for dinner. I put the book back in my pocket and head back to the Abbey. I see my little Ghoul friend. He eyes light up when he sees me.

Smiling I say "heading to dinner?"

He nods "Would you like to join me sister?" I was a little taken aback because he has never really spoke to me before.

"I would love to." I say as I take his arm. "I have never caught your name."

"My name is Dew. I work for Papa. I kind of am at his mercy." 

I laugh "That is not an easy job that is for sure. It is nice to meet you Dew. My name is Kay."

We walk through the doors and get our food and sit down away from everyone. 

"Yes Sister. I know who you are. Almost everyone here as heard the story of you and the Cardinal."

"Oh man, I hope all the good things right?"

He laughs a little "Of course. I know you are wondering where you have seen me before but I was the Ghoul that drove Papa to the airport those years ago. I had never seen that much hurt in a human, let alone felt it. I often thought of you when you were gone. Then Papa told me to go and pick you up. I jumped at the chance. I am so glad to see the hurt is gone and glad to see you when you are happy."

"I knew you had looked familiar, at least your eyes!" I smile at him and I can tell he is smiling back at me. "I am glad we keep running into each other. Maybe this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"I would very much like your friendship. It gets a little lonely around here."

"I totally understand that. It was like that when I first joined the ministry. I know one person who I will not be friends with is that young sister that works for Papa."

We both start laughing "The way she looked at you that day I thought you were going to punch her or something."

"That thought did cross my mind but I'm pretty sure I got her back when she saw how Papa greeted me that day." I say laughing.

"Her name is Sister Lucy. She has been working for him for a little while. All I know is that she is extremely jealous of anyone that he shows affection to."

I choke a little on my drink " She does realize who she is working with right? He would show affection for a tree if it would let him have his way with it."  
Poor Dew was laughing so hard. I realized I never really had a friend like this when I was here before. I knew my decision to come back and to stay was the right move. 

"So Dew, do you go on tour with the band?"

He shakes his head "No, not right now. They tell me I have important matters here at the Ministry. Haven't figured out what that is unless there is another soul that escaped and left two adult men broken and I have to go and pick her up or him."

I look up at him and his eyes are staring right into mine. Then they smile at me.

"Who knows but if anyone is good at that job it would be you." I placed my hand on top of his and squeezed it. "Dew" I say bowing my head "I must be off and see if I can get past Papa's troll. If you ever need human contacts, not like that!" I see his eyes lift and knew he is smiling and he lets out a little laugh.

"Please do come and find me." I get up from the table. 

"You too Sister Kay. 

I leave the dining hall and head back to Papa's office. I have to laugh thinking about this Sister Lucy. Jealous? You cannot be jealous with Papa! I get to the door and I knock. I shift my weight a little on my feet as I hear the steps coming to the door. 

"Yes?" She looks at me.

"Hi, thought I would try again. Is Papa available to speak?" I say smiling.

"No, he is very busy."

"Umm okay. If it is okay, I am going to sit here on the bench and you let me know when he is available. Just to let you know I can sit here all night." I say as I stare at her and sit down on the bench. I lean my head back against the wall. It is so nice and quiet. I close my eyes, but soon I hear foot steps coming down the hallway.

"Sister Lucy not letting you in?"

I open my eyes and smile up at Dew who is standing right in front of me. "Yep, but told her I could wait all night." I pat the bench next to me "why don't you join me. Unless you have other plans."

He sit down "Nope, just wondering around for the moment." He leans his head back against the wall and we sit in silence. I open my eyes when I start to hear yelling from Papa's office. I sit up and Dew stays like he is.

"Ah, sounds like maybe Papa has sensed you are here and giving Sister Lucy an ear full."

As soon as he said that the door flies open. Papa is yelling at Sister Lucy in Latin. Sister Lucy runs out of his office crying and hands over her face. I sit there watching and hit Dew in the chest so he would stop laughing. Papa whipped his head quickly towards us. He was mad and he looked hot! Eyes were blazing red, hair over his face. Dew and I sat up straight tying to compose ourselves. 

"Dew leave us." He stood up as fast as he could, bowed and walked away. I watched him walk down the hallway.

"Sister in." He said roughly.

I stood up and without looking at him I walk past him and stand in the middle of his office. My head lowered and hands clapped together in front of me. I feel him walk past me and he sits behind his desk.

"Now, what may I do for you this evening?"

"If you are busy my master I can come back later."

I hear him laugh a little. He gets up and leans back against his desk. 

"I am fine sister."

I look up at him and his eyes are back to normal. "I have to say Papa I have never seen you that mad before."

"That doesn't happen very often. But my dear what can I do for you? Please sit down." I sit down in the chair in front of him looking at my hands in my lap. 

"Papa, I have been thinking a lot about what I would like to do. I would like to stay with the Ministry but I do not want to stay with the others."

"I see and where would you like to stay and if you were to stay within the Ministry what would your position be?"

I finally look up at him "Sir, I would like to live with the Cardinal. " My face goes flush. "As for my position I will work anywhere where you feel like I would be good at."

"Hmm, these are some big request you ask. I will think about it and will let you know. Have you asked or spoken with Cardinal about this?"

"No Sir, not yet."

"Well, I think you should speak to him as well but in the mean time I have something for you to consider."

"Yes, Papa"

"When the band goes back on tour that you have to stay here at the ministry and with me due to what happened last time."

I look at him a little shocked. I don't say anything. I hadn't even thought about what will happen when they had to leave again. "Papa, with all respect would I be able to give you my answer when you give me yours?"

He walks over to me and kisses the top of my head and lifts my chin up. He sweetly kisses my lips. "Yes sister, now it is late Cardinal is probably worried. I will send you word for when I have my answer."

"Yes Papa. Thank you Papa. It wouldn't be this late if your Sister let me in sooner." I say as I stand up and he escorts me to the door. He gives me one more kiss and hugs me. 

" This may be true but I can not change the past.Sleep well, mi Bella."

I didn't realize it was so late. I take my time walking back to Cardinal's living quarters. The cool night air feels good on my face. If I stayed here while they were on tour what would I do, would I be able to handle it not being with Copia? I did that before and it was awful but then look at what happened when I did go. I reach the door without really realizing it. I take the key out and start to unlock the door. I should have stopped at this office first to see if he was there. I walk inside and shut and lock the door. I lean back against the door for a split second and let out a sigh.

"You are up and out late my love." Copia says as he steps out of the bathroom drying his hands.

I smile and yawn. He looks so good when he is just in his boxers. "I know I am sorry. I needed to talk to Papa and that Sister Lucy was making it a little hard."

"Ah yes, I heard about that. I had a feeling you were probably the cause of that." He chuckled and started to walk over to me. 

"I don't understand why you thought I had a hand in that?" I smirk at him as he gets closer. 

He stands in front of me and pushes me up against the door. 

"What are you doing Cardinal?" I ask when he places his lips against mine. It is a forceful kiss, slipping his tongue into my mouth. He starts to grab the hem of my habit and takes it off me. He takes a nipple into him mouth. I moan, he has never been this rough and I love it. He starts to move back up my chest and kiss the one spot that makes me weak in the knees. He holds me up by the waist and takes his boxers off. Without saying a word he moves me around to the perfect spot to where the head of his cock is at my opening. I am dripping wet and he thrust in hard. I let out a scream as I feel him fill me up. He starts to pound me hard against the door. I put a hand in his hair as I start to feel his body tense. I kiss his lips and he moans into my mouth and she shoots his seed deep in me. He finished coming down and he puts my feet on the floor.

"Sorry, I have been wanting to do that all day." He backs up to give me a little space.

"No need to be sorry." I bend down to pick up our clothes. "It surprised me that you took charge like that. I enjoyed it." I give him a passionate kiss "You coming to bed?"

"Yes, right behind you." He shuts the lights off and I was into the bathroom to clean up a little. I walk out and see him sitting in bed head back on the headboard, eyes closed. I crawl into bed and turn to face him. I lean up and kiss him. He moans a little and smiles not opening his eyes.

"So what did you go talk to Papa about?"

"Nothing really. I hadn't seen him for awhile so I thought I should check on him." I start to laugh and kiss him again. "But man, I have never seen him so mad. He eyes were flaming red. I had heard he could do that but it was intense. I was sitting there with Dew and we didn't even look up at him."

"Dew?" He smirked as his eyebrows raise. 

"Yes, he works for Papa but he is at his beck and call. Poor guy really. But he is a really nice Ghoul I enjoy the time we have spent together. It is nice to have someone else in the Abbey to talk to."

"I am sure it is nice. I have seen him around but I didn't really know what he did. He doesn't tour with us so I figured he was a Ghoul that just helped out around the Abbey." He sinks in to the bed taking me with him.

I smile at him as we kiss one more time. "I love falling asleep with you in my arms and knowing you will be here."

He hugs me closer and we both fall fast asleep. 

\--------------------

The rest of the week moves like normal in the Ministry. I find the Cardinal sitting at his desk one evening, feeling nervous I sit down in the chair across from him. He doesn't look up from his paperwork

"Why are you so nervous Kay?"

It startled me that he knew I was nervous. I ring my hands in my lap.

"Copia, I have something I need to talk to you about." 

He looks up at me over his reading glasses and he sees that I am being serious. He takes his glasses off and leans back in his chair.

"Yes, Kay?"

"When I went to talk to Papa I needed to talk to him about something. I wasn't just checking on him."

"I figured as much" He clasped his hands together on his lap.

"I asked him if I stayed here at the Ministry I didn't want to live in the dorms any more." I look up at him and his mismatched eyes are looking at me. "I was wondering if I would be able to live with you?" 

He doesn't say anything for a little bit and that makes me even more nervous. My cheeks go flush and I lower my head. He gets up from his chair and walks around to the front of his desk and leans back. He takes my hands

"I wouldn't even dream of you living in those dorms any more. I would love it if you were to live with me in my quarters." He stands me up and brings me in for a hug. I look up at him and his eyes are twinkling. "And if you are living with me that means I can have my way with you whenever I like" He laughs as he grabs my ass and pushes me closer kissing me and then kissing my neck. 

"Hmm, thank you Copia" I laugh with him. 

While kissing me "So what did Papa say?"

I let him kiss my neck "He hasn't given me an answer yet." 

"Hmm, that sounds like Papa." He finally stops kissing me and looks up at me. "I love you Kay, but I need to get back to work."

"I love you too." I nod and I leave the room. 

I get back to Cardinal's living quarters and I see an envelope sitting on his little desk. I walk over to it and it is addressed to Copia and myself. I put my hand on it knowing that it was from Papa. He had his answer. My eyes open wide. I heard the door open behind me and I turn around quickly.

"What are you up to Sister?" Copia is standing there with his eyebrow up and a smirk on his face.

"I didn't know you would be back this soon but since you are here I saw this sitting on your desk." I picked up the envelope and show it to him "I thought about reading it."

"Hmm" He walks up to me and kisses me and takes the envelope from my hand. He breaks the kiss "looks like Papa's writing. Do you think it is something naughty?" He laughs, kisses me and then kisses my neck.

I shrug my shoulders and he backs away opening the letter. He looks up at me again "He would like us to join him tomorrow evening in his living quarters."

"His living quarters? He wants both of us?"

"Yes and yes."

"That is kind of strange but I guess we have a date for tomorrow evening." I walk over to him "I thought you had work to do?"

"Ha, yeah I do. I just wanted to see you again before you went to bed. I will probably work late tonight so don't wait up for me."

I give him a deep kiss "Don't work too late my dear." I give his ass a little pat.

He kisses me back and turns and leaves the room. I turn around and head back to the bedroom. I can't believe he said yes to letting me live with him. I only hope Papa will agree with us. The letter also means that he has his answer and that means I need to be confident in my answer. I pull my habit off and slip into a shirt and I get into bed. I snuggle under the big red comforter and sink into the silk sheets. I fall asleep and don't wake up until morning. 

\---------------

When I wake up I noticed Copia never made it to bed. I should go check on him to make sure he is okay. I get up and go to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Hunger gets the better of me and I head to the dining hall first before checking on him. If I don't see him there then I will take him something to eat. Once I get in I see him in his seat. I smile at him and wave I walk over to him and whisper in his ear "You look like hell my dear" He just laughs and I move on as other sisters proceed to gather around him.

"You aren't going to go save your man?" as Dew points over to the Cardinal and sits down in front of me. 

"Nah, it is fun to see him a little uncomfortable." I laugh and wave to the Cardinal and he raises his eyebrows which makes me laugh more.

"Poor guy, he is never going to get used to all that attention. Anything new going on?" He asks as he starts to eat.

"Not really. I guess word got around pretty quick about Sister Lucy and Papa because when I got back to the room the Cardinal had heard about it."

He laughs "Yep and I haven't seen her back in Papa's office either. I think he got rid of her. Which is kind of strange because there hasn't been a new sister to replace her. He has me be his little door man. I must confess that I am awful."

"How can you be awful?"

"Well, I let anyone and everyone in and so that makes him really upset. He has never really gotten mad at me so he must like me or think I'm cute." He winks at me and chuckles. 

"I bet the last think is your ticket!" I chuckle with him. "I have to be off. Have a good rest of your day and would you keep an eye on the Cardinal and make sure he behaves himself." I get up from the table and discard my stuff and leave.


	23. Chapter 23

In the evening I start to prepare myself for dinner. I take a shower and get cleaned up. I am standing in front of my closet, combing my hair and looking at what I should wear. I finally find a black dress. I quickly finish getting ready and I head out my little dorm room and walk to Cardinal's living quarters. I knock on the door and I hear a small "enter". I open the door and Copia is standing by his chair in the sexiest suit I have ever seen him wear. It is black and I take him all in, the pants leave nothing to imagine. I finally meet his eyes and they are burning with lust. I walk up to him seductively and kiss him and put my hand on his cheek. 

"Too short?" My dress is tight against my body and the skirt is about mid thigh. "Too much? Should I go pick something else out?" I make a move that looked like I was going to leave. He grabs me around my waist pushing me into him. He puts his lips upon mine greedily and I open my lips slightly so his tongue can enter. He hungrily sucks on my tongue. I feel his hand going down my back and around my ass. I feel his hand go under my skirt. He breaks the kiss and looks at me with a raise brow. I whisper in his ear "No panties thought they might get in the way." I laugh a little and he chuckles as his hand rubs my ass. "I think we should calm down a little bit and head to Papa."

Before he lets me go and looks me in the eyes "You are always gorgeous and hot but my Satan I can't handle it tonight." He places another hungry kiss on my lips. 

In the middle of the kiss I say "We should go my love." He breaks the kiss and nods. We head out the door.

Papa's private quarters are pretty far from the Abbey. The Cardinal and I walk a nice pace his hand on my lower back once in awhile moving to give my ass a squeeze. We don't say a lot as the tense increases in both of us. We are soon at Papa's door and Cardinal knocks. 

We stood at the door for a minute. Then we heard footsteps approach the door and a Ghoul opens the door. I have never seen this Ghoul before but that doesn't mean anything. The Cardinal pushed me a little on my lower back and I walked in the door. For all the time I have been at the Ministry I have never been in Papa's living quarters. I have never really thought about it. Cardinal comes up behind me and the Ghoul shuts the door. He doesn't say anything and leaves us alone in the living room. I look around and there is so much to take in. I step up to the back of the couch and feel the nice velvet couch and it's deep rich purple color. So much purple I thought but it is beautiful. It looks so much different than the Cardinal's living quarters, maybe it is because he has been here longer or he just requires more stuff. 

" It is completely different than my living quarters uh my love?" 

It was like he was reading my mind and I turn to face him.

"Much different but better? I don't think so. You two are totally different. You don't need all of this stuff." I step forward and give him a kiss.

Papa walks in with open arms. "Ah, my dear friends! So glad you could join me this evening. Welcome to my little home. You like?"

"Oh yes, very much Papa." I say as I bow my head at him.

"No, need for that!" He reaches me and pulls me into his arms. I just lean into him, his smell, everything about him makes me weak to my knees. He kisses the top of my head. I step back and stand there. "Please have a seat" He says as he waves his hands to the couch and chair. I squeeze Cardinal's hand as I pass him and sit down on the couch. Cardinal sits in the chair and Papa sits in the chair across from Cardinal. I am sitting in between the two men I care the most about. I sit there with my hands in my lap not really knowing what to do or say. 

" We do have some things to talk about but not yet. Lets just have a good time while we eat a good meal. Yes?"

"Are you saying after the meal it won't be a good time?" I ask smiling at him.

"I am sorry, that is not what I meant. Yes, we have good time all evening and night."

I lift my eye brows up at him. "Hmm, I am intrigued now since we are going to have a good time all night. You are dirty Papa" I laugh. I look over at Copia and he is blushing but Papa is laughing right a long with me. 

"Oh sister, your mind is in the what do you say? Gutter?" 

"Yes, that is the right expression. And what if it is Papa?"

"Then this is why I like you so much." His face lights up and starts to laugh even more. His eyes have a twinkle in them when he laughs which makes me laugh a long with him. 

"What is wrong Copia?" I ask as I move over and sit on his lap. "You don't like the little banter that is going on?"

He looks at me and then at Papa blushing " The banter is fun but a little uncomfortable." He wraps his arms around my waist and pushes me closer and he kisses my neck.

I hear Papa chuckle a little behind me and I kiss him back on the neck. Before anything else can happen a Ghoul steps in and lets Papa know dinner is ready.

I don't even want to eat actual food, I want to eat what is in the pants of my lovers. They let me enter the dining room first and there is so much food on the table. Papa instructs me to have a seat in the middle and the two men take the end of the table seats. 

"Is this what you eat every night?" I ask as a Ghoul starts to load my plate with food. 

"No, not every night only have special nights like tonight."

I nod as I start to eat. Everyone is quiet as we eat. I keep thinking and wondering what is going to happen tonight. I move a little in my seat soon, I am stuff and I take a drink from my wine glass. Pretty soon we were all done with dinner and we were back in the living room. A glass of drink in our hands. I am once again sitting in the middle and there was a fire that was started and I just sit there and stare at it. 

"I asked you two here tonight for a discussion that we could not really have during regular business hours. Sister Kay came to me about a week ago and asked me a couple of questions. Sister, I have your answers."

Copia looks over at me and I feel my face go flush. 

"But I need to ask you first, do you have an answer to your Papa?"

"Yes, my master."

"Good. Now my friend Copia, Sister Kay should have spoken to you about the living situation if she were to stay here at the Ministry."

"Yes, she has spoken to me about it. 

"And what was the response. Yes, I need to approve a new living arrangement but you have to agree to it."

Cardinal takes a big drink " My response was a yes. Nothing would make me happier. She has been the greatest thing that has happened to me since I have joined the ministry and you know Papa that I have been apart of it for a very long time. I am also aware that she does have other lovers but that doesn't really bother me. " 

I lift my head a bit to look at him and he is just staring at me but with soft eyes.

" You are right she does have other lovers but not many my friend. If you believe you can live with that then you both have my permission to move in together. My next question to you is would you like to move into a little bit bigger living arrangements? Something kind of like mine?"

"If it would be okay with you Papa, would we be able to think about that and see how it goes?" I hear the Cardinal ask.

" By all means yes. Now the next thing that was brought up was what her position would be in the church since she is dedicating herself to the church. I have an idea but my dear I need your answer."

I finally look up at him and said " I will stay behind my master"

"Good."

The Cardinal looks at both of us but once again I could not look at Cardinal.

"My friend, I see you are confused. Let me fill you in on my question. I ask Sister here when you and the Ghoul's go on tour that she would stay behind and stay with me? This is for my own selfishness mind you but the last time she went on tour with you it was heart break for all of us. I want her to stay with me here at the ministry so I can protect her and I have a special Ghoul that will take care of her as well. She will be more than welcome to stay here in my quarters or where ever she would like to stay."

" I understand why you would ask her this Papa. It hurts to think that she will not be with me on tour but I do agree that it will be better for all of us. I don't need or want her running away again from me and us. I wouldn't be able to handle it. Would you guys be able to come and see at least a couple of concerts when we are gone for a long period of time?"

Papa nods "Yes, my friend. I am glad you see the way I am thinking. I know it will be hard but I think it would be for the best. Sister" He walks over to me and takes my face in his hands and lifts my chin up to him and kisses me lightly " you will be my new assistant when the Cardinal is away. You are his assistant while he is at the ministry. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, my master" I say back to him. He looks hard at me and it feels like he is looking through my eyes to my soul. 

"You do understand, that we both very much love you and you are very special to both of us. Since I am your Papa I am going to protect you. Also your new little friend Dew is your new protector as well. The Cardinal has known about Dew for awhile now so that is no surprise to him."

I feel the Cardinal on my other side and he takes my hand.

"Kay, we do not want you to ever leave us again. I know you were broken but we were broken too. It was hard to live in the Abbey knowing you were some where, hopefully safe and with a roof over your head. We chose Dew because he is a lot like you. Sweet and loving but also knows when to get down to business. He hasn't understood why we won't let him go on tour with him but once we explain it to him he will understand. He knows he has a purpose at the Abbey but that is all. I have seen that you have taken a liking to him and I couldn't be happier." The Cardinal leans in and kisses my cheek which my face is still being held by Papa.

Papa then whispers "now, remember when I said we will have a good time?"

I nod my head.

He starts to kiss my lips softly at first and then my lips part a little and his tongue enters and starts to taste me. I moan a little in to his mouth as I let him explore my mouth. The Cardinal leans over and starts to kiss my ear and then my neck down to my collar bone. I moan a little bit more. Papa's hand start to caress my thigh and then his hand starts to move up my skirt. No fooling around tonight I thought. He stops right at my hip bone and breaks the kiss.

"My love, you were ready for this weren't you?"

I nod.

" Naughty sister." Cardinal says. 

I smile " I had a feel this might happen tonight and I also love looking good and being prepared for my Papa and Cardinal."

"Hmm, yes. Good."

Papa gets up from between my legs and goes over and leans against the window pain. " Cardinal, if you would please make sure her fabulous breast are out of her dress and her skirt hiked up above her waist. Sister, please get on all fours on the floor and let the Cardinal get you ready."

The Cardinal nods and gets up off the couch and leans down and pulls the dress down over my breasts. He motions for me to go ahead and get on the floor. I look up at him with a little unease but he looks back at me and leans against my ear as he kisses and whispers " It'll be okay. He won't hurt you, well only in pleasure"

I get down on the floor on my hands and knees and the Cardinal makes sure the skirt of my dress is up over my waist.

"Good my child. Now crawl to me." I start to crawl and with every crawl I take Papa is letting his pants down. Of course he is not wearing anything under and his big erection comes popping up as he pulls his pants down. I start to drool a little, wanting that long cock in my mouth. I love to pleasure my master this way. I finally get to him and I look straight ahead, trying with all my might not to reach out and lick the head of his cock. He pats my on the head " Good girl. You cannot touch yet. Now Cardinal"

I had forgotten the Cardinal was there, I was so wrapped up in just Papa. I started to feel a little embarrassed due to the position I was in. 

"Yes, Papa?"

" I would like you to get behind our beloved sister and put your big thick cock into her entrance. She is ready to take you." There was no time wasted between the words and Cardinal getting himself behind me and ready. I could feel the head of his cock at my entrance and I wanted it more than ever. I moved my hips back a little but Cardinal held my hips so I couldn't move.

"Hmm, Papa likes this sight! Now my love, please pleasure your master and Cardinal you may do as you please."

With out a second thought I start to lick his hard cock. Feeling it twitch under my tongue. Licking every itch of it. I then move my tongue to just the head and I lick up the pre cum and I look up at him and he is watching the show. As soon as I place my mouth around the head, I feel Cardinal enter into me. I let out a little moan and he inches more into me. As he inches I take more of Papa in my mouth. I have as much in my mouth as I can get and I wait until Cardinal as bottomed out inside me. I start to move my head back and forth slowly, enjoying the taste of him. Cardinal moves at the same pace as I move. He feels so good. I lift my eyes up to look at Papa and his head is leaned back and eyes closed as he is enjoying the feeling of his cock in my mouth. I begin to move just a little faster and Cardinal follows my lead. I pop Papa's cock out of my mouth and I go back to licking it up and down as Cardinal starts to move even faster. I let Papa enjoy this show for just a little bit and then I plunge my mouth back on his cock. He lets out a moan and then I hear Cardinal grunt. I start to move even faster and Cardinal is moving just as fast. I wonder who is going to cum first and as soon as I think that with out a warning Papa releases his hot salty cum into my mouth. I catch all that I can and I help him come down. Not long after Cardinal releases his seed deep inside of me. He fucks me a little bit longer and then I feel the emptiness as he pulls out. I clean Papa up . Papa takes my arms and pulls me up and close to him. He pushes his mouth against mine eagerly wanting to taste me and him. I let his hungry tongue enter my mouth and he sucks on my tongue. He soon backs away from me. 

"Very good. Now we are going to have some more fun." He takes me by the hand and takes me into the bedroom with the Cardinal behind us. He starts to take off his clothes and I follow suit. In less than a minute the three of us are completely naked and Cardinal and I are waiting the next instructions. 

"Cardinal, please step forward." I move to the side a little bit and watch the Cardinal walk up to him with his head bowed. Papa lifts his chin up and plants a passionate kiss on Cardinal's lips. Papa's hand goes down to Cardinal semi-hard cock and starts to stroke it. He whispers in his ear " I want you to fuck me like you fucked the sister. I want you to put a show on."

Cardinal nodded and Papa went over to the bed and laid on his back. I stood watching, not really knowing what to do. Cardinal passes next to me and licks my lips. He gets up on the bed and looks at Papa. Papa is already hard again and laying up against his stomach. I see Cardinal reach for the drawer and he grabs some lube. 

"Sister, please come over here." I step to the other side of the bed and crawl on it next to Papa on my knees. "Cardinal is going to put on a little show for you but don't worry you won't be left out." He takes my chin and lowers it down to his face and starts to kiss me. Licking my lips and then biting my lower lip as he feels the first knuckle go into his entrance.

I sit back and watch Cardinal put another finger in getting him ready. I am already dripping wet again watching them. Looking at Papa so helpless and Cardinal, looking so hot with taking care of Papa. Soon Papa is moaning as Cardinal as found the special spot. Cardinal takes his fingers out of Papa and then lubes up his cock hard and ready. When he feels like he is good and lubed up he starts to push the head of his cock into Papa's entrance. I take a breath in as Papa's head leans back. Cardinal slowly starts to enter him more, and Papa has a pure lust in his eyes. Cardinal stops as soon as he is all the way in to let Papa adjust. Papa rolls his head over to me and motions for me to sit on his chest with my face towards the Cardinal. I move to the spot he wants me and the Cardinal leans down and starts to kiss me hungrily. I kiss him back not wanting the kiss to stop. I feel Papa's hands on my hips and then all of the sudden my pussy is right above his mouth. He breaths in my smell and wetness. He kisses the lips and then softly places a kiss on my throbbing clit. I let out a moan. He begins to very slowly lick up my slit making sure not to touch my clit again. I push my hips a little to him wanting him to touch the most sensitive part but he moves my hips back. I let out a long low groan. I then bend my head down and start to lick his hard cock. With that motion Cardinal started to move back and forth and Papa moans deeply into my wetness as he continues to lick me. He then starts to tongue fuck me and I take his cock into my mouth. That gets him even more. I don't care if he will be upset with me because he didn't tell me to do it but I just had to. I start to rock my hips back and forth on top of his mouth. Cardinal starts to pound Papa a little harder as he watches me. As I could tell Papa was close to cumming and so was Cardinal, Papa then put all of his attention on my swollen nerves and I let out a scream of pleasure. Papa holds my hips down as Cardinal groans and I start to see his body tighten and he releases his seed deep into Papa. I then start to feel my own muscles tighten.

"Oh Papa" As I cum in his mouth. He is eagerly lapping it all up and then I bit down a little on Papa's cock and he once again shoots his cum deep into my mouth. I help him come down and then I clean him up by licking every last drip of cum off of him. Cardinal is breathing hard as he watches us back on his knees. He looks even sexier now because is hair is a mess. I get up off of Papa and bend down and kiss him letting him taste himself and I taste myself as well. I then break the kiss and move over to Cardinal and let him taste both of us. Papa turns to his side and watches us smiling. 

"My children, you have done Papa proud. Fun times right?" He pulls me down on the bed spooning me.

"Yes, fun times Papa" He kisses my collar bone. 

Cardinal lays down next to me as well and now I am sandwiched between both of them. I am cradling Cardinal in my arms as my knees find the bend of his knees. I kiss his shoulder, move up to his collar bone and then his neck. He lets out a little moan and he relaxes in my arms. I feel Papa already breathing lightly knowing he was fast asleep and then I soon feel Copia doing the same thing. I lay there enjoying being where I am and thinking about the night. I soon fall asleep with them.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter gets a little dark.   
TRIGGER WARNING: There is suicide attempt so please pass on this chapter if you wish not to read it. This chapter is not super important to the plot line so you will be able to read the next chapter and know what is going on.

I wake up and notice we are all in the same position as when I fell asleep. Knowing I couldn't sleep any longer and that I needed to use the rest room. I try to get out of the bed without waking the two sleeping men. I shimmy out of my spot and walk quietly to the bathroom. I go in and wash up and use the restroom. I walk out and they are still sleeping. They are so cute when they sleep I think as I start to look for different clothes to put on. I find some black pajama pants and a t-shirt from Papa. He won't mind, as long as I return them, if I return them. I laugh a little and I grab my dress and shoes and sneak out of the room. I shut the door quietly as I put my shoes back on and walk out the front door. I start to walk back to the Abbey. The sun light hits my face and it feels so warm and I smile. I really don't want to go back to the Abbey to get dressed and get the day going. So I wonder around the grounds for a little bit soon I heard a familiar voice 

"Good Morning Sister"

Without turning around I smile to myself "Good Morning Dew"

"Where are you headed?"

"No where really. I should go back to the Abbey but I really don't want to." He looks at me up and down.

"So good time last night?"

I blush and nod my head. He laughs. He takes my hand "Come I want to show you something"

I let him lead me through the trees and in total trust. We come out to a clearing with a beautiful lake and I stopped in my tracks. I remember this place. I totally forgot about it when I got back. My mind has been thinking of other things that I hadn't really thought about the bad times before the tour and before everything else. I walk up to the bench and put my hands on the back of it just looking out. The sun coming up over the water and I was stunned in the beauty. Dew moved around to where he is sitting on the bench and takes me hand and moves me around and motions for me to set down. I oblige and I just keep staring off.

"It is beautiful isn't it? I found it one evening when I was newer to the area. This is my space to come to when I need to get away. I love it, it is so quiet and peaceful."

"It is very peaceful. This was one of my favorite places when I was here. Just like you I came upon it and no one told anyone about it except one. I did tell The Cardinal." I look over at Dew. Knowing that we would be spending a lot more time together in the fore see able future but he didn't know any of that yet.

I started to wonder if I should tell him or not. 

He clears his throat " Sister Kay."

"You can call me Kay." I smile at him and touch his hand. This Ghoul is so different than any of the other Ghouls that roam around the ministry.

He looks over at me and gives me a little smile " Kay, I need to tell you something. I feel like it needs to be told."

He looks out over the water and I give his hand a nudge. " I was the one that found you."

I must have made a gasping sound because he lifted his head quickly looking over at me. "You found me?" 

"Yes, Papa sent out a couple of Ghouls to find you when you left that night. He gave us orders that if we found you we were to report back to him immediately. It took awhile that is for sure because you were really good at going under ground without really going under ground. I finally did find you a couple of years ago but Papa thinks I found you right away. I was struck by you. I had never really watched humans before. I was so mesmerized and by you." He gives me a little side ways look.

I am totally speechless but I want him to keep talking because I want to know. I feel like I need to know because I know Papa will never tell me. I give him a slight nod.

" I followed you, I followed you every where. I wanted to see what you did and how you did it. I stayed in the shadows watching hoping I would never be found out. It took me another year to tell Papa. I felt like you needed the extra time for yourself. Since I was so close to where you were living he asked me to bring you to him. I have always watched you and wanted to be with you. Not in that type of sense but wanted to be near you. I also knew that you needed space and I could feel that in you. I know it is kind of strange that I would tell you this but I just want you to understand. I will protect you even when not asked for it and I'll always be there for you. I have felt we have been friends for years with out knowing. Almost like we were partner's in some sort of past life." He looks back out over the water. 

I am still speechless. I finally clear my throat "Dew, I have had the same feeling with you. Thinking we have been friends for years. I want to tell you something that I found out last night. Papa and The Cardinal are going to come to you and talk to you about being my protector. That is the reason why you are at the Abbey and not going on tour. I will be at the Abbey as well when the band goes out on the road. We will have plenty of time to really get to know each other." I lean over to him and put my head on his shoulder. 

" I'm glad you aren't mad at me. I was worried that when I told you, you would turn your back on me. I know you already have two lovers and I'm not asking to be another but it is nice to be close to someone. Most of the Ghouls don't get lonely or they don't worry about being alone. I don't mind it but even has a young Ghoul I have always preferred to be in the company of a human."

"No, I'm not mad at you. Maybe a little freaked out that you were following me. Did you get in my apartment?" I chuckle a little. 

"No, I didn't get that creepy. I might have been a creep but not a creeper!" He laughs. 

I sit up thinking that he may not want my head on his shoulder. We sit there in silence for the longest time. It was not an awkward silence it was nice. Not having to worry about work at the moment and not have to think about anything really. I don't know how long we sit there but the sun was above our heads.

" I should probably get going and you should probably go to bed." I say as I stand up and hold out my hand to him to help him up. 

"Yeah, you are right. I probably could have fallen asleep right there but that would be strange for someone to walk up on. Do you mind if I walk with you back to the Abbey?"

"No, not at all."

We begin to walk back through the trees already missing the lake and the bench. I will have to try to remember to get back there when I need a moment to myself. I like Dew because he doesn't ask a lot of questions. I'm sure he can feel and see what happened last night but he never lets on. I was thinking if I should tell Cardinal about what Dew told me but I'm sure he knew some of it already. Maybe not that he waited so long to tell Papa where I was but everything else. That is probably why he thought Dew would be a good protector of me since he did find me. I don't know why they are still so worried about me running away. I came back and I'm planning on staying this time. I don't have any other enemies or anything like that. I don't even talk to other sisters or brothers in the Ministry. But I guess I should feel loved since they want to protect me so much but it could become a problem, I don't want them to treat me like a little kid. I didn't even realize we had made it back to the Abbey until Dew said something to me. 

"Well sister," He bows his head "I will leave you here and go to my quarters. I'm sure we will run into each other again this evening."

I pull him into a hug and he relaxes a little. "Have a good rest!"

I walk into the door as he heads to where the Ghoul's dorms are at. I head back to my room. I wanted to be myself for a little bit. I walked into my room and shut and locked the door. I let out a sigh and I head to the bathroom. I turn the shower on and take Papa's clothes off and I step into the shower. The hot water feels so good against my skin. I stand under the running water, just letting it run down my body. I don't know what those two even see in me I think. No, I cannot think about that, I cannot think like that. But it is so easy for me to go back into my own head. I finally wash my hair and soap my body up. I turn off the water and step out the door and wrap a towel around me. I look to see what time it was. Wow, it is already 3:00 pm we were at the lake for a long time. I'm sure no one really missed me anyway. I have always just been in the shadows of life. No one really knowing me or if I wasn't there no one would really notice me. I know some of that is my fault, I am very quiet and a little stand offish but once people get to know me I'm totally different. I have always kept everyone at arms length, not wanting anyone to get too close. 

I walk out of the bathroom and I walk over and grab a book. I look at it and I don't really want to read it so I go and sit down in my chair next to the window. Was it the correct thing to ask to live with Copia? Do I really want that? I guess when he is gone I will have the place to myself but then I'm sure I'll feel lonely there. I just have to take everything one day at a time. The sun is starting to get lower outside as I sit there. I must have dozed off a little because I jolted awake by a knock on my door. I grab my robe and replace my towel and I walk over to the door and open it a little. I smile when I see it is The Cardinal.

" Oh there you are Sister Kay."

I open the door a little wider and step back so he could walk in. Once he passes the door I close and lock it behind him. 

" I have been wondering were you were. When we woke up you were gone. The Ghouls in the quarters didn't see you leave so we had no idea where you went. I knew you were some where on the grounds but I didn't know. I told Papa that once I tracked you down I would let him know."

Feeling a little down, anger started to come from me. "I'm not a child that needs to be watched over 24/7 Cardinal."

My anger surprised him and he stepped back a little. With a stern voice said "I have never treated you like a child. If you want me to I'm sure we could come to some type of compromise."

I had never heard him use that tone of voice before and it scared me a little "Yes, I know I ran away and I ran away for a long time. I understand where you guys are coming from but you can't keep me captive here in the Abbey" I say throwing my hands up. " I messed up, you messed up but I'm not punishing you for hurting me so much." I look up at him my eyes are blazing but he is looking back at me with a calm look and loving eyes. "I have to stay behind because of what happened at the last tour I was on." I start to walk around the room. "I can't be a problem but yet I'm wanted. I know what we could do lets get her back to the Ministry and then make sure someone is around her at all times. Hey, I have a better idea lets get this sweet little Ghoul to follow her around as well so that way she doesn't know." 

Cardinal was following me with his eyes the whole time "Are you done?"

"No, I am not done. So what did you have to do since you are the one that made me leave. Oh poor you had to go on with your life. You had the band and the concerts. Do you know how much it hurt when I would see your picture up some where. Do you know what it is like having to leave a place that you loved and it was your home. Even though you are lonely and by yourself all the time it doesn't matter. I was still accepted here. I had to go back out into that awful world because your boyfriend got his feelings hurt and to make sure everything stays the same I got sent away. I hope you had a great time fucking him on the tour or I'm sure you had many women just throwing themselves at you. I want to be able to walk around and not be followed. I am a grown woman who can take care of herself. And as you know Dew found me. He found me a year before he told Papa. He knew that I wasn't ready to come back yet. "

Cardinal only stands there mouth gaped open a little.   
"  
Now, " I walk to my door and open it "if you would please leave me."

Cardinal doesn't move from his spot. 

"I would like to be alone. You can go back and tell Papa that I am fine and well. Now, please leave."

He looks shocked and hurt as he nods his head and walks out the door. I shut it behind him and lock it. I am upset, upset at myself and the situation. Why was I so weak to not see what was going on? I felt like I was going to become sick so I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I sat down and then I laid down. The tile felt so nice and cool to my hot face as I sobbed. I didn't think I had any more in me but I had a lot more. All kinds of pent up emotions and anger. I curled up in the fetal position. Luckily, I do not get sick but I do not get up after I stop myself crying. I'm going to just lay here. Maybe if I leave not physically but mentally then I would be some what free. They wouldn't have to worry about where I am at or if I am okay of if I'm going to run away. I normally would try to stop these thoughts but not this time. No matter what I do I mess everything up. It is not like anyone else would really miss me, I have no friends, I have no family. I just lay. I have no idea of time or day. I go in and out of sleep, hoping the last sleep would be my last and not wake up. I stopped eating and I didn't really drink any water. I wanted to waste away and not feel the feelings I have. I wanted it all to go away. I feel asleep hoping for the last time. 

I woke up, but not in my bathroom. I was in my bed. How the hell did I get here? I thought and why am I still here. I don't want to be here any more and I start to cry a little. I look around trying to figure out how I got here. I know or at least don't remember getting up and walking in here. I finally see a couple of figures in my room but I can't quite make it out I was so delirious from not eating or drinking that I had no idea what was really going on. Finally, the two figures turn around. 

"Mi Bella " The Cardinal comes and sits on his knees next to me. " You are awake, we have called the doctor. He should be here soon." He takes me hand into his gloved hands. I just look at him and then I look back up at the ceiling and I close my eyes. I fall asleep again, once again I have no idea about the time but when I wake up I have an IV hooked up to me but yet I'm still in my room. Really? I thought, are they hiding me? The thought wants me to rip the IV out of my hand but I was too tired, I knew I wouldn't have the energy to fight them off. I fall back to sleep. I come in and out of sleep and each time I open my eyes Cardinal is sitting next to me on the floor with my hand in his hands. 

I woke up again and this time I didn't feel like death. I still had the IV in my hand but I was able to open my eyes all of the way seeing the moonlight enter in my room through the window. I look down and there is the Cardinal still holding my hand but his head on the bed asleep. I gently squeezed his hand. He roused from his sleep, looking up at me. He smiled so sweetly

"Mi Bella. You are looking much better. You had us all so scared." 

I only nod, I don't really want to talk about it. Not right now anyway. I move over in my bed so he would have enough room to get in beside me. He does just that and he sweeps me into his arms and just holds me. I take in his smell and I start to cry silently. He holds me closer, he kisses the top of my head and start to hum as he rubs my hair. We sit like that until the sun light starts to come in through the window. 

He begins to speak " You had us so worried. The night I left you, I should have never left but I also knew I needed to leave. I stood outside your door for a little bit hoping you would come back to me but you didn't. When one day passed I didn't really think much about it. I knew you were upset and I figured you were just hiding out like you used to do. No one had seen you come to any dinner and no one saw you come out of your room. I want you to know that I didn't have anyone sitting at your door waiting for you. I just asked the normal people that would see you through out the day. By the third day is when I really started to worry. Dew hadn't seen you either, he said he never saw you leave the Abbey. I had him look around the grounds to make sure you weren't laying out there some where but he came back and said you were not there. That is when we came to your room. We tried the door but it was locked so I had Dew force the door open. When we walked into the empty room we just kind of looked at each other. Then panic started to set in I know for at least me I was panicked and I could see it in Dew's eyes he wasn't far behind me. We started looking all around. He went to open the bathroom door "Cardinal I found her" I came over and we got the door opened. I rushed in and knelt next to you. You were pale and so sickly looking. You weren't responding to anything we were saying so I scooped you up in my arms and took you to the bed." He stops but keeps smoothing my hair out. 

" Dew and I thought it would be better if we kept you in your room. I knew you would probably be okay in my quarters but I felt like it would be better if you would wake up to your own stuff. We kept trying to wake you but nothing was working. I had Dew go call the doctor because I knew it was worse than what we first thought. The doctor came pretty quick and said he would put the IV in and that should start to make you feel better. You were so weak and the fluids would help you. He said that physically you would be fine and you would gain your strength back. Dew had asked if we should tell Papa. I told him No, Papa did not need to be involved with this. If he were to ask us where you were, you were sick but would be better in a few days. As soon as the doctor left I fell to my knees next to you on the floor and held your hand. I didn't move I wanted to make sure I was here when you woke up. Dew would come in and sit with me for hours to keep me company and also to make sure you were doing okay. He would bring me food and drink but I hardly touched it. I prayed all day to Satan that he would bring you back to me. I wasn't ready for you to leave me." His hand stops smoothing my hair and just holds me. He kisses my head and then leans down and kisses my fore head. " I didn't want you to feel like you were alone like you were for those days on the bathroom floor. I knew I shouldn't I have left you that night." I start to hear him get a little choked up as he spoke. He stays quiet, soon there is a soft little knock on the door.

Cardinal gets up from the bed and I sink back down into the bed laying on my side with my back to the door. He walks over to the door and opens it just a little I hear a little bit of talking and then he is back in my bed sitting next to me. "Someone is here to see you my love" he whispers into my ear. I turn over and there is my little Ghoul Dew. My eyes start to tear up as I see him smile. His eyes are sad and worried.

"How are you feeling Sister Kay?"

I realized I hadn't talked at all and I just nodded at him.

"I am so happy to see that you are awake and looking much better. I was so worried. I didn't realize a Ghoul could feel something like that but I guess my time around humans I have adapted to it." He smiled a little as he said that. He walks over and squeezes my hand and then steps back. He is afraid to do anything else since The Cardinal is there as well. He didn't want to give him the wrong idea about his relationship with me.  
I turn my back again to both of them. I start to feel so embarrassed that I didn't want them to see me or look at me. There was a knock again at the door and Dew went over to it and opened it. It was the doctor.

"Ah, good you are awake" He says as I look over my shoulder. "Feeling better dear?" I nod to him.

"Good." He hands Cardinal a glasses of water. " Here she is going to need that because I'm sure her throat is very sore." I sit up in the bed and take the glasses from Cardinal and I take a little sip. I feel like I'm going to throw up I think as the water hits my stomach but I manage not to. " Sister, I am going to take your IV out. It may hurt just a little but I think you are strong enough that you don't need it. And it looks like you have two good babysitters that will make sure you eat and drink." He looks to the Cardinal and Dew and they both nod in agreement. "Good. Now, if I may please have your hand?" I reach over Cardinal for the doctor to take my hand but before anything else Cardinal gets up off the bed so the doctor has more room. The doctor takes my hand and says "take a deep breath" I take a deep breath and he pulls the IV out "now breath out" I breath out tears form in my eyes. He puts a bandage over my hand. "Now my dear, 2 things. Never do that again and 2. make sure you eat and drink plenty of fluids. You have portion of your strength but you are not all the way healed. Do you understand me?"

I speak a little and it hurts really bad "Yes doctor" I whisper out. 

The doctor pats me on the hand and turns to The Cardinal and Dew telling them to make sure I get food and that I actually eat it and that I drink. He gives Cardinal some pills and tells them if I have problems sleeping to give me one and that will help. He turns and takes his leave. 

I lay back down able to curl myself up now on my side since my hand is free. I lay and look at the wall. Once again, I am so embarrassed that they are having to babysit me. The Cardinal is so busy he has so much to do that he shouldn't have to be here. I didn't really want Dew here either because I didn't want him to see me like this. 

"Are you hungry sister?" Dew ask as he approaches the bed. 

I just shake my head. Food sounds so bad right now that I don't think I would be able to keep it down. The Cardinal walks up to him and says "Dew, why don't you go and get sister some toast or crackers. Maybe if she sees them she will eat them." Dew nods and walks out the door. 

The Cardinal stands next to the bed wringing his hands together unsure of what to do next. 

"Copia" I whisper " if you have work to do please feel free to leave. I'm okay." I cough as I finish. He hands me the cup of water and I take a little sip and hand it back to him. 

"Kay, you are not getting rid of me that easily. If anything I will have Dew bring me my stuff and I will work here but work is not important right now. I'm not leaving you for a few days and that is the final answer."

I only nod knowing I was not going to win this fight and I was too tired to even fight. I felt so bad at what I said to him that night. I got so angry with him, so angry at the situation. I should have never done that. I need to tell him that but I just can't right now. Dew comes back in with a small plate of dry food. The Cardinal tries to get me to eat something but I just shake my head. He puts the plate down and rubs his head. 

"Dew, would you mind leaving us?"

"Not at all Cardinal. I'm glad you are feel better." He reaches over to me and gives me a little kiss on my cheek. "I will come back tomorrow." He looks at the Cardinal and nods his head.

I hear the door close behind him and then I hear The Cardinal locking it.

I haven't really moved much and he walks over to the bed and sits down next to me. He starts to rub my back. 

"My dear, you have to eat. I know you don't want to but you have to. Would you at least eat for me? How about Dew?"

He knew how to pull those strings in my heart and I set up in the bed. He hands me the glass of water and I take a little bit bigger drink then the other times. He then hands me a cracker and I take it. I know as soon as I take one bite I'm going to want to throw up but I will make sure I don't. I take a bite of it and I drink more water. My mouth is so dry that the water and cracker hurt as they go down my throat. I end up eating all of the cracker and The Cardinal goes and fills my glass up with water and walks back to the bed. He sits next to me and pulls me into him again. "Good girl. We will try it again in a couple of hours." I only nod. Once again we sit like this for the longest time. 

"Why are you here? Why are you taking care of me like you are?" It hurts to talk.

He starts to smooth my hair again "Mi Bella, it is because I love you. You are very special. Not very many people get this close to me because I don't let them. You have done something to make me want to be next to you all the time and be with you. When I couldn't find you it was awful. When we did find you, I told myself and I told Satan that I would never leave you ever again. So I haven't left you. You are mine."

"I am so sorry Copia..." I start to cry " I should have never said those things to you. I was so angry and a little hurt. I wanted the pain to stop." I take a drink of water " I wanted to just leave. I thought if I left than you and Papa would always know where I was at since you were so concerned about it. I am so sorry." I start to sob into his chest and he just hugs me closer. My whole body was starting to hurt.

" It is okay, Kay. I don't ever want you to feel like you have to shut me out like you did. I don't want you to ever try something like this again. Have you tried to end your life before?"

The question caught me a little off guard " No, Cardinal. I have never tried to do that before. I had thought about it in the past but I always was able to pull myself out of it but this time the darkness took a hold of me and drug me in. I have caused so much hurt and pain that I didn't want to any more and that was my solution. To let Satan take me because I was ready. I wanted to welcome him with open arms." I take a drink of water. 

" Satan was not ready to take you. He knew that you were important here and people needed you. I want you to promise me that if you ever start feeling that way that you come find me and talk to me. I don't want to ever go through this again. I don't think my heart could take it again."

All I was able to say was "I'm sorry"

Night had fallen on us again and I start to hear Cardinal's breathing slow down and little snores coming out of him and I nestled into his chest and fell asleep. 


	25. Chapter 25

I wake up and Cardinal is not in bed. I get out of bed, still a little wobbly on my legs. I take a hold of the chair and make my way across the room. I get to the bathroom door and I take a little break holding myself up. I then push myself in and shut the door and hold on to the sink. I look into the mirror. Man, I look like death I say to myself. I make it to the toilet and I sit down. Once I am done a nice hot shower sounds so good to me. Hoping my legs don't give out from under me. I turn the water on, I get out of my clothes. Who knows how long I have been in those clothes and the last time I took a shower. Wow, I must smell awful. I step into the shower and I let the water hit me. It feels so good on my cold skin. I stand under the water and hold on to the wall to help steady myself. I hear a little knock on the bathroom door and then it opens.

"You must be feeling better my love."

"Hmm, yes. Still pretty wobbly on my legs that is for sure."

"I will let you finish and I have a surprise for you when you get done."

I finish washing my hair and my body and I stop the water. I then wrap the towel around me and dry off. I hold on to the sink again and I brush my teeth. I get done and I head out the door. I open the door and the Cardinal is sitting in the chair and he looks at me and smiles. I smile back. 

"Well, you are starting to look better." He laughs a little. Which makes me chuckle.

"I had no idea I looked like death. I'm sorry I know I must have smelled like death did take me." I smile.

He nods "you did but that is okay!" 

"Oh well, thanks for that. you were suppose to say "No you smelt great and you looked amazing." I laugh.

He laughs with me. This feels nice laughing again. I walk slowly across the room to grab my habit and veil.

"No, need for those mi Bella. Why don't you put on something my comfortable and not so uniform."

I look at him and hang my habit back up and the veil. I grab a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I take the towel off and I heard Cardinal take in a breath as he watches me. 

"I don't think I am ready for that yet." I smile at him over my shoulder. 

"I'm just watching and enjoying the show."

"Ha, well, there is not going to be much of a show."

I finish getting dressed and I walk over to my bed and sit down. There is a little knock on the door and Dew pops his head in.

"Sir, the car is ready for whenever you are. I will be waiting. Would you like me to go tell Papa that we are leaving."

"Yes, please do. We will be down in a minute."

Dew closes the door and I look over at Cardinal. I raise my eyebrow.

"Come, I want to show you a special place to me. I have packed for you due to us being gone for a little bit." He walks over to the bed and takes me hand and helps me up. I get up and I lean against him still feeling a little weak. He opens the door and I walk through and he walks behind me closing it. He takes me by the waist to help steady me better. He is dressed in his black slacks and a black dress shirt. He always looks so handsome when he dresses down like that I think of myself. We get in the elevator and the door closes. I lean against the wall.

"You aren't going to tell me where we are going are you?" My voice is starting to get horse.

He shakes his head. We ride the elevator in silence. The doors open and once again I lean against him as we walk out the Abbey. Dew is standing next to the car and standing next to him is Papa. My stomach kind of drops. What does he know? I don't want to look at him. We make it to the car.

"I am so glad to see you Sister." Papa walks up to me and puts his arms around me in a hug. Cardinal steps back to let us have a minute. With my head still down he takes my face in his hands and looks at me.

"Cardinal told me that you are been very sick." I look at him and there is concern and love in his eyes. I nod my head. "Yes, I want you to get better. I wanted to see you before you left for a little bit." He squeezes my arms a little. " You listen to Cardinal and Dew okay. And get better." He leans his head down and places his forehead against mine and gives me a soft kiss on the lips. I let him kiss me and I nod my head. He steps back and Dew opens the door and I slide in. Cardinal and Papa speak for a minute or two and then he slides in next to me. Dew closes our door and walks over to the driver side and gets in and starts the car. Papa stands there and watches as the we drive out of sight. 

I curl up into the corner and watch out the window. It was bright outside, almost felt like a vampire that shouldn't be out in the day light but the sun was nice to see. It was nice to be out of my stuffy room. It was kind of strange to be leaving the Abbey for an extended time with someone from the Ministry, let alone the Cardinal. We don't really speak on the ride, I just look out the window. It is so beautiful out there. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I opened them when I felt the car come to a stop, thinking we had made it to our destination. I look up

"We need to get gas." The Cardinal said.

I nod and Dew gets out and opens my door. I slide out of the car and stretched my arms up. Still a little uneasy as I fall back against the car. 

"Do you need help getting inside?" The Cardinal asks as he comes around to me.

"Nah, I think I can make it." I say and squeeze his hand.

The Cardinal smiles at me and heads on into the store. I slowly start my way into the store. I head to the bathroom and I see the Cardinal looking around. I smile to myself as he looks so out of place here in the outside world. I walk into the bathroom, I finish up and look at myself in the mirror. Well, I am looking a little better. I try to smile at myself. I walk out and Cardinal is still looking around. Hands clasped behind his back. I walk back out of the store and to the front of the car. I stand there with my hands behind my back just looking out into the distance. Not really thinking of anything just staring.

"How's it going Dew?" I feel him standing next to me.

"It's going alright. I'm really glad to see you up and about. You really had us scared." I let my hands drop to my side and it takes hold of one. I jump a little out of surprise. "Would you like me to let go of your hand sister?"

"No, it is nice. It is so beautiful out here isn't it? Fall is my favorite season, not too cold yet and not too hot. The temperature is prefect all day and night. Seasons probably don't really matter much to a Ghoul?"

" No, it doesn't really matter. The only thing that I really notice is when it gets cold I feel like I have more night time hours then before and I do like that. I have to say though I'm starting to get use to human's time schedule. Up during the day and sleeping at night." He shrugs. 

I catch sight of Cardinal and Dew turns his head, sees him and lets go of my hand. The Cardinal is carrying some water, crackers, and maybe a flavored drink. 

"He looks so uncomfortable." I laugh as I turn to Dew. He laughs a little too. "Yeah, he does and with his hands full like that!" Dew walks over to him and takes the water and a package of crackers. He walks over to the car and puts them in on his side. I meet the Cardinal at the car, Dew opens the door and I slide in with Cardinal behind me. Dew gets in and starts the car and drives away. 

The Cardinal hands me the flavored drink. "I didn't know what you would like so I hope you like this flavor." He says sheepishly.

I take it. It doesn't matter what flavor I think I will drink it anyway. "Thank you, this will be just fine. My throat really hurts." He smiles at me as he watches me take a drink. The cold drink feels good against my throat.

He hands me a package of crackers. 

"You need to eat something. Once we get to the house we will have a full meal." I take the crackers and start to eat them slowly. They actually now taste good, must be getting by appetite back. After eating a few crackers and drink some I snuggle up to the Cardinal. I lay my head on his lap and he begins to smooth my hair out over my ear. 

I close my eyes enjoying his touch. "I love you Copia."

"I love you too mi Bella. We are almost there. I think you are going to love this place." 

Soon the car turns off the main street and we head down a back road. I set up to look out the window as we approach the house. My eyes open wider as the stunning log cabin comes into view. I must have let out a gasp. 

"It is stunning isn't it?" Cardinal whispers to me. All I can do is nod my head. Dew drives to the front of the house and stops the car. I am in total amazement at this place. I have never seen anything like this before.

Dew opens my door and I step out. I stand outside the car just looking at it. It is two stories tall, with a gorgeous wrap around front porch. Cardinal comes around to me and turns me the other way. I then set my eyes upon a lake. I walk towards the lake as Dew and the Cardinal take the bags inside. I stand there and take in the beauty. The sun is starting to set and Cardinal comes out and joins me.

He stands next to me with his hands clasped behind him. "I found this place when you left. It didn't look anything like it does now. This is what I did when I couldn't handle being at the Abbey any more. I would take my work with me and be gone for at least a week at a time. I would work in my books and what needed to be done and then I would work on the house. Dew actually helped me because he would join me on some of those trips. I knew if you ever came back that I would bring you here. I guess I did it for you." He takes my hand and kisses it. "I hadn't really thought abut it that way, I just needed to get my mind to focus on something else."

I turn back to the house. "I didn't know you could do all of this too. I never took you as being good with your hands like that." I look at him and he rest his forehead against mine. "You surprise me almost every day Copia." I squeeze his hand. "I love it but why now?"

"I knew this would be the perfect time. Get you out of the Abbey, away from everything and everybody. Here you can relax and do whatever you would like. Yes, you aren't by yourself but we can make you feel that way if you would like."

"No, I don't want to be alone. I have been alone enough for right now. I just may not be the greatest company right now."

"That is okay my dear." His lips find mine and licks my lips as I open my mouth to let his tongue gain entrance. His tongue taste me and I let him. As we break the kiss I bite his lower lip just a little. "You seem to be getting better." He smiles at me and I smile back up at him.

We finally turn around and head into the house. We step inside and the inside is just as beautiful as the outside. There is a living space with a fire place, next to the living room is a dining room with a small table. I walk through the dining room and there is a huge kitchen with a table at the window. In a little room off the side with the door closed is the office. I hope the door and it is just full of books every where. I could tell that Cardinal does his work in here. There is a full wall of windows for when he wants to use the sun light but with black out curtains. I run my hand over the books. I take the smell of it and it smells just like him. I could have lived in that room forever I thought to myself. I walk back out of the office and I start to walk up the stairs. The Cardinal follows me up the stairs. There are three doors and I walk to the one on the right first. I open the door and I see Dew laying on the bed. 

Blushing a little. " I'm sorry, I didn't know this was your room." I go to shut the door.

"No that is okay. You can come in and look." He said as he gestured me in. I take in the great room. I could tell they made it just for him, for his Ghoul way of life. There is a balcony off his room so he can come and go as he pleases without disturbing anyone else. 

"Your room is fantastic. I love it. It feels so homey in here."

"Yeah, Cardinal and I made sure it was mine."

I nod and walk back out the door. Cardinal is waiting for me in the hallway. I open the second door and it is just a bathroom. Nothing to special about it. I walk to the door on the far left. I turn the knob and open it up to the most amazing room I had ever seen. I let a gasp escape my throat. There is a huge canopy bed in the middle of the room. Red and black blanket cover the bed. There is a little sitting area near the window with two seats and a table. The room as ascents of red all around it with the walls black. Around the sitting area is even more book cases. The other side opens up to a bathroom. I walk towards the bathroom. I step in and there is a huge walk in shower and in a little room next to it with a footed bath tub. The bathroom makes me think of the Victorian era. There is another little door that leads into a sink and toilet. I couldn't believe how big the bathroom was, or how big the room was. I turn back around and look at Copia. He is standing in the middle of the room his hands clasped in front of him staring at me.

"You did all of this?" I ask in awe.

He nods his head. "The bathroom is an unusual lay out I know but I wanted something a little different."

"I can't believe that you and Dew did all of this." My hands go out. "It is so amazing, that you guys made a home for you."

"No, we made a home for you." He says as he starts to step towards me. I grab onto the door frame because I was feeling my legs start to buckle under me a little. He gets to me right in time to help me back up. "We did it for you my love. We wanted it to be perfect because you are perfect in our eyes." He holds me and he gives me a kiss, I passionately kiss him back not wanting to break the kiss. The only time we broke the kiss was to grab a breath of air. My hand on the back of his neck. I want more, my mind needs more but I know my body is not ready yet. I finally break the kiss.

"I want more of you but my body can not do it yet Copia."

"That is okay my dear. We will take it as slow as you need to." We walk back out in the hall way and I smell wonderful food. It leads us down the stairs to the dining room. Dew had made this amazing meal as Copia and I sit down at the small little table. I begin to eat and Copia sits there and smiles at me.

"What?" I finally say.

"I'm glad to see you are eating is all."

"Yeah, I'm begining to get hungry again." I smile. Dew comes and sits down with us but doesn't really eat. 

"So Cardinal did she like the house?" He asks

"Oh yes very much."

"I cannot believe you and the Cardinal did all of this. It is so amazing and beautiful. Who knew you guys were so handy. I figured all you were good for was to look good all the time and make women swoon." I laugh as I push my plate away. Cardinal chokes a little on his food and Dew laughs. 

"Well, yes it is our job to make women swoon." Cardinal said as he swallowed. "but we can also do a lot of other things." He gives me an evil little smirk.

"Hmm, I am sure you guys can do a lot of other things. So dirty Copia." I say back smiling back at him. 

We laugh a little. I feel like this is home and there is no where else I rather be at this point. I stand up and grab my plate and slowly take it into the kitchen. With each step I gain a little more strength by tomorrow I think I will be much better. I help them clear the table and Dew tells me to go away and he will clean the kitchen. I nod and place my hand on his shoulder as I leave the kitchen. I walk out the front door and I sit down on the porch. I sit in the rocking chair and put my feet up on the banister. I sit there is silence and look out over what I believe is the lake. I shiver just a little as it is a little cool since the wind is coming off the lake. I feel a blanket get wrapped around my shoulders and I kiss on my neck. 

"Thought you might want a blanket, the kiss was just an extra bonus." Copia says as he smiles. 

I wrap the blanket around me and lean my head back looking up at him. He finds my lips and gives them a quick kiss. He walks over and sits in the other rocking chair. We don't really say much for awhile just enjoying the outside and the company. 

"How in the world did you find this place?"

"It was kind of a strange way. After I came back from tour that year and knowing you had fled I was besides myself. Dew and I starting to become pretty good friends as we worked out the frustration of you leaving. One day we decided to go for a drive. Dew just started to drive and I had this pull. Like this location was calling me to it. I told him how to get here and as soon as I knew it we were here. Dew stopped the car and I got out. The place was really worn down, it wasn't two stories. It looked like how we felt at the time. I figured out who owned the property and contacted them and they were happy to sell. So I bought the property and we began to work on it. When Dew was gone for the long period of time, when he was looking for you, I worked alone and it felt nice. Dew would come back once in awhile and up date me and he would work a day or two and then would leave again. I almost lived out here for the first 6 months but I knew if I did Papa would want to come out to see what I was doing. I didn't want that. This was my place, I didn't want to share it with anyone else. I did end up hiring some guys to help me with the second floor and the plumbing but after that it was all done. It has been done for about a year now, waiting."

"Did Dew tell you that he knew where I was?"

He shakes his head "No, he would just say nothing new but I always had a little feeling he knew more than what he was telling me but I wasn't going to question him. He did tell me right before he told Papa and my heart about pounded out of my chest. I would sit out here waiting and praying to Satan that you would return. I had just returned to the Abbey that day, when I got a call from Papa telling me to join him in his office. I was a little scared to go thinking he had found out about my special place. When I knocked and he told me to enter and I saw you." His voice starts to get choked up as he continues talking " I couldn't believe my eyes, I knew it was you even with your back to me. I didn't know when or if I would ever be able to bring you here. Do you really like it, my love?"

Tears are in my eyes and I get up and go and sit on his lap. My arms are wrapped around his neck. " Copia, I have no idea what to even say. No one has ever treated me like this in my whole life. I was on death doors days ago, just wanting to leave not realizing how much I am loved even if it is just by one person. If I had succeeded you wouldn't have ever been able to show me." the tears start to fall down my cheeks. Cardinal raises his hand and start to wipe the tears away. "I never thought of you, I just wanted to go because I was so mean to you and my feelings were every where."

" I had no idea that you and Papa had that conversation. Why didn't you tell me? I might have been able to help you."

"I didn't want you to know, I wanted Papa to talk to you because I was scared that you would say no and I wouldn't be able to handle that. But that night was so perfect and good. I couldn't handle the thought when I got back to my room of being watched all the time. That I felt like you were going over board."

"I understand that and I understand why you were upset." He sweeps a piece of hair out of my face. " This was not the first time you had locked me out and threw the key some where else. That is why I did not come looking for you or reaching out for you for a couple of days to let you deal with it. I knew if you needed me you would seek me out." He kisses my neck and then my cheek.

" As you sat with me for the days and tried to help me I realized how much you really do care. That you aren't just saying that to get into my pants. Not that is very hard to do sometimes." I laugh a little. "I really felt it deep within you and I will promise you this Copia." I look at him in his mismatched eyes "I promise I will never do anything like that again. I want you to help me get better.. I need your help." He holds my face as his eyes are a little glossy with tears. Tears still streaming down my face.

"I am happy that you have reached out and asked for help. That is why we are here. Yes, Papa loves you but he doesn't love you like I do or even the way Dew feels about you. I needed to hear that you needed help because that is the only thing that will help you in the end. " He kisses me " We will stay here for as long as you want. Once you are ready we will go back and resume some what of a life at the Abbey."

"But what about your band practices and all the work you have to do at the Abbey?"

"Don't worry about that. I have brought most of my work with me and the band and I are taking a small break before we start to rehearse and tour again." I hug him to me, thanking Satan that I have found the person I was meant to be with. Someone to take care of me and help me but yet let me be myself.

Dew finally walks outside "Really guys, you have this huge porch and you have to be sitting in the same seat." He shakes his head and laughs. 

" Aww, are you feeling left out my little Ghoul?" I ask.

He nods his head. I move a little on Copia's lap and I pat my lap. "come here my Ghoul." He walks over to me and a little nervous to sit down. "It is okay, I'm feeling much better now." He sits on my lap and I wrap my arms around him and nuzzle my nose into his neck. He smells so different but yet I like it. Copia laughs a little and wraps his arms around both of us and we sit there enjoying each other's comfort. "My little family." I whisper. 

We sit like that for some time until I couldn't take it any more. My legs were beginning to fall asleep. "I'm sorry but I need to stand up." I say. Dew jumps off pretty quick. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sat there."

I wave my hand at him and then he helps me out of Copia's lap. "No, my legs were beginning to fall asleep and I need to use the restroom. But by all means you can sit back down on Copia's lap." I smile and the poor little guy shakes his head. I laugh as I give Copia a kiss and I kiss Dew's cheek as I walk back into the house. 

"She's amazing is she not Dew?" Dew jumps a little at Cardinal's voice. 

He nods very sheepishly. "She is." Cardinal gets up and walks over to Dew and puts his hand on his shoulder and walks back into the house. 


	26. Chapter 26

I was in the bedroom when Copia found me. Looking at the bed. "Copia, where are my clothes?" I ask looking over at him. 

He points to my bag on the other side of the bed. 

"Ah, if it would have been a snake it would have bit me." 

He kind of looks at me. I wave my hand at him "It is just a saying. Thank you." I walk over and grab my bag.

I pull out a shirt and I head to the bathroom. I figure out the way in the bathroom and I wash my face and get a drink of water. I come back out in a t shirt ready for bed. I see Copia sitting on the bed. 

" Are you okay?" I ask as I walk up to him. 

"Yes," rubbing his head with a little smile. Satan, he looks so hot. 

I walk up to him and I straddle him. He looks up at me and I lick around his lips and then I lick down his cheek to his neck. He lets out a little moan. I suck a little on his neck, biting down on it and he grabs my hips. I smile to myself as I lift my head a again and once again lick his lips but this time going down the other side. He lets out a moan as I bite down again and I lick the spot to make it feel a little better. I go back to his lips licking them and he opens his mouth a little and pushes me to him and his lips. Our tongues dance in our mouths as we start to feel each and taste each other again. He rubs a hand up and down my thigh inching ever so closely to my wetness. I rock my hips just a little as I start to feel him harden below me. He breaks the kiss and looks at me. "Are you sure about this my love?" 

"I have never been more sure in my life." He lifts up and starts to kiss me again. His hand finally finds my panties and I know he feels the wetness through them. 

He moans, "You are ready for me aren't you?"

I moan into his mouth " Yes, my Cardinal." He pushes my panties to the side and I feel a gloved finger enter into my slick slit. I moan out in pleasure as he continues to finger me. He enters in another finger and I start to move my hips with his fingers. He reaches up and starts to suck and bite my lip. He then puts his thumb on my throbbing clit and I let out a scream. He looks up at me, loving every minute of it. I lean my head back as he continues to make soft circles around my clit. I lean down and start to pant into his ear. I feel his hard on throbbing under me. "Oh Copia" I whisper into his ear as it lets out an animal like sound. I start to feel the usual feeling of my orgasm. My body starts to tighten up and I groan into his ear as my body starts to shake uncontrollably. "Oh fuck Copia" He continues to finger me and circle my clit as he helps me come down. As soon as he knows I'm done he flips me on to the bed on my back. He straddles me this time and I begin to unbutton his shirt and he starts to unbuckle his belt and pants. He throws the shirt off and kicks his pants and boxers off. I touch his chest soaking him in. He lifts my shirt up and I'm naked under him. He bends down and starts to gently suck on my hardening nipple and I let out a moan. His finger teasing my other nipple. He then puts his attention to the other one. I open my legs up for him to get all the way between to me. I feel the head of his hard cock at my entrance and I just can't take it any more. I more my hips forward wanting him and needing him. He laughs a little and takes my hips

"Goodness, someone is being greedy."

He slowly starts to enter me and I take a breath in. He watches me and waits for me to breath out. I let my breath out and he finally gets all of his length into me. I moan as he slowly starts to move in and out of me. I wrap my legs around him and he starts to suck on my nipple. He ever so gently starts to fuck me. He moves to my neck and starts to kiss and suck on it a little and then moves his way to my mouth. He places his lips over mine and we kiss. The passion of the kiss takes my breath away as he continues to move in and out. I run my finger nails on his back and he lets out a moan. He leans his forehead onto mine and I'm able to get to his neck. I start to kiss it and bite just a little. He lets out a louder groan and I lick the spot to make it feel a little better. I do it again and he starts to thrust a little harder and faster. "I want you to cum for me my love" I whisper to him in his ear. He props his body up and he starts move faster and harder. I start to scream a little as it feels so good and he groans louder as he continues go move faster and harder. Finally, his body starts to tighten up and I dig my finger nails in his back as he lets out a little scream. I help him through his orgasm and he slowly starts to get out of me. He sits on his knees between my legs. His head is lowered, I set up and I crawl over to him. I start to kiss his chest and I wiggle my way into his arms. I kiss him on the lips.

He kisses me back and I run my hand through his hair. 

" That felt so good, my Cardinal." I say to him as I kiss him again.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I have missed you. I'm so glad we are here and with each other. And not in the Abbey."

" I am glad we are here too. I don't want to be any where else but right here." I play with his hair. "Do we have to go back? Can't we just live here and you can leave and go to the Abbey and then come home?" 

He starts to play with my hair. "I have thought about it. I haven't decided if that would be a good idea or not. But we will talk about it later. You have to be tired." He pulls the covers back and starts to lower me on the bed. I lay down and turn to my side as he covers me back up. "Just go to sleep. We have all the time in the world to be together. I'm going to go down to my office." He kisses me on the temple and puts some clothes on and heads out the door. As soon as I hear the door I fall fast asleep. 

\---------------------------

The next morning I wake up and I hear Copia snoring softly next to me. I roll over and watch him sleep. I curl up next to him and lay my head on his chest. He makes a little noise and his arm wraps around me. I close my eyes and I fall back to sleep listening to his breathing. I wake up again and this time I decide to get up. I kiss him on the chest as I move out of his arm and on to the floor. He turns to his side and continues to sleep. I smile at him and head to the bathroom. I walk to use the toilet and then I walk into the room that has the bath tub. I shut the door behind me and start to run the bath water. Waiting for the tub to get full, I realize I never put my shirt back on last night. I step in to the tub and I sink down into the water. It feels so good. The hot water surrounds me and I shut it off. I go as far as I could in the water with the water all the way to my chin and I lean my head back and relax. I start to day dream about living here with Copia. No one else around, no Papa. Some where he could keep me safe and protect me. What it would be like for him to come home and before he could even get in the house I have jumped him. I know that can't last forever but maybe it can. Would I worry to much about what he was doing at the Abbey, what would I do when they were on tour or he was having over night rehearsing. No matter how I loved the idea, I knew deep down it wouldn't happen. It just wouldn't work.. Maybe once he hit Papa status then it might work but not right now. I realize that I had been in the tub for awhile and my skin was getting wrinkly. I step out of the tub and I grab a towel and dry off. I see a nice robe and I walk over and grab it and put it on. It is so soft and comfortable. I hug myself in it. I finish getting ready and I walk back out in the room and Copia is sitting up in bed with just some pants on. I smile at him. 

"Good morning my sweet sister." He smiles back and I walk to his side of the bed and I sit down next to him.

"Good Morning. Did you get somethings done last night?" I kiss him.

"Kind of. I came back to bed pretty quick but you were so sound asleep that I ended up just sitting in the chair and reading. I didn't want to disturb you."

"I think this bed is big enough that I wouldn't have noticed you had gotten in. Where in the world did you get this robe?" I ask as I hug it to myself again.

"Ah, that has been with me for a very long time. Nice? It is like a second body just hugging you. Yes, hugging you."

"This has to be the softest thing I have ever put on. I could live in this forever." 

He laughs at me and puts his hand on my cheek. "You are so beautiful." 

"I'm beautiful even though I am not beautiful in the head?"

He doesn't know how to respond to my question. "I'm sorry, I don't understand?"

"I mean I am mentally sick. I tried to end my life and you still think I'm beautiful?

He looks at me long and hard thinking of the words he wanted to use. He takes my hand "Yes, you are beautiful to me. No one is perfect, everyone has some secret behind them. I just happen to know what yours is now. Does that make you an awful person, No. It makes you a real person." He lifts my hand up and kisses it.

"You always know the right thing to say. How do you do that?"

"I am a cardinal in the church so of course I know. But the difference between you and all of the other brother and sisters is that what I say is what I truly believe. There are times where I may say something and that is what that person wants to hear or needs to hear. Yes, you need to hear you are loved but you know you are loved." He places my hand on his heart. "You know you have captured me like no one ever has in my life. I went years of my life with not another human being with me. When someone would come along it would last for only a little bit until they found out who I really am or how I am. You have always looked past that. You saw in me someone that was meek and silent but had more to offer. You see who I truly am and that is why I long for you, long for your love. If I lost you again, I would probably not be able to make it in this world again and I would be with Satan for ever."

"Oh Copia. You won't lose me again I promise. You saw in me who I really was. I never thought I would be here now with the new head of the church. Hidden away in this fantastic house that you put your heart and soul into. No one, has ever built me a house. No one has ever cared abut my feelings or my well being. I have been lost my whole life. Then I met you, when you first came to the church. Everyone was talking about how weird you were and quiet but I didn't think that. I knew you were the one. I had dreams of someone like you coming and saving me from my life. Then when I fled, I fled away from everything and everyone. I wanted to blend in and just go through life but I always knew I would return I just didn't know when. I didn't know how I would be received by you. I knew Papa would be easy but it was you. I didn't want to feel the betray that I made you feel. I didn't want you to reject me. I probably would have gone off and ended my life but I knew I made the right decision when I saw you in that door way. You looked like you saw a ghost but then your eyes changed, changed from surprise to such love and sadness. That is why I fell, I couldn't look you in your eyes right then because I knew, I knew that you were him. I dreamed about you almost every night I was gone but not knowing who this man was and thinking it wasn't real. But then I saw you and in my mind I knew. You were always that man and I never realized it. I am yours and you have my whole heart and soul." 

He leans up and kisses me so gently that I melt into his kiss. "I love you mi Bella."

"You have no idea how much I love you." I say. "Okay, enough mushy stuff. I'm getting dressed." I get up off the bed and before I could get up all the way he pulls me back on the bed. Laying on my back he starts to kiss me. I laugh a little as he continues to kiss me. "Okay, okay. Let me up." I push him off of me as he laughs and climbs off the bed. I get up after him and I go to my bag and grab some clothes. As I get dressed he gets dressed as well. He puts on some jogging clothes. I raise my eye brow up at him as I pull a pair of shorts on and a sweat shirt.

"You are taking up running now?"

"As much as I enjoy sex and that work out I do need to start getting into shape for the up coming tour."

"Ah yes, the tour." I say as I walk out the door and down stairs. 

I walk out to the lake and stand there. I look around since it is now day time and I can really see the beauty of the place. While looking around I catch a glimpse of Dew sitting with his back against a tree. I had never seen his Ghoul appearance. His normal appearance is easy on the eyes or he has his mask on. I have seen many Ghouls like that so I'm not scared. I walk up to him. 

"Good Morning Dew."

He opens his eyes and motions for me to sit down between his legs. I sit down and lean my back up against. My head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me and I wrap my arms around his. "Good Morning Sister."

"How did your hunt go last night?" 

I feel his body stiffen a little under me as my breath hits his neck. It takes a lot for me not to just nuzzle my nose into it. "It was okay. Where is the Cardinal?"

"He is jogging." I say.

"Are you joking? Your joking right?" He looks over at me.

"I am afraid I am not joking."

"For as long as I have known that guy, he has never once jogged any where."

I start to laugh because I couldn't hold it in any longer. "I know right. He said it was so he would be ready for the tour that was coming up. Poor man, he may give himself a heart attack and then there will be no tour."

Dew laughs even harder "Hopefully, he at least takes it easy at first." We both bust into laughter. 

Dew's arms stiffen around me and then he dropped them from around me. I look up and Cardinal is standing there with his head down breathing heavy.

I try to stop laughing "How was your jog?"

He puts a hand up to me saying give me a second. I keep laughing to myself. He finally looks up and over at me. 

"It is not that funny." He says with a smirk on his face. 

"I am sorry, you are right it is not that funny." I try to stop laughing and soon I stop all together.

"To answer your question, my jog was fine. Now, I am going to go back in take a shower and I'll be in my office for the rest of the day."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"I want you two to behave." He looks at me and gives me that hungry look.

"Copia, I always behave. I think it might be Dew here we have to watch out for." I laugh and smirk back at him.

"If you don't behave then you may need to be punished a later and that goes for both of you,"

"Oh man, I am scared." I start to laugh again as the Cardinal turns around and walks back to the house.

"No, need to be so nervous around him Dew."

"I know I'm sorry. I just know you are his and I don't want to step on any toes is all."

"Ah, don't worry about. You won't be stepping on any toes."

With the last word coming out of my mouth Dew lowers his face towards me and kisses me softly on the lips. It took me by surprise but I kissed him back.

"So what was that about not wanting to step on any toes?" I ask laughing.

"Yeah about that. I guess I'll just step on the toes." He comes back in for the kiss. "Do my Ghoul features not bother you?"

"No, they don't bother me. I have seen enough of you guys that I don't even think twice about it any more. You look tired my Ghoul, why don't you go back up to the house and sleep for awhile." 

"I know I should but I don't want to move."

I smile up at him and kiss his neck. I always wanted to know what a Ghoul's skin felt like but it was nice and soft totally opposite of what I thought.

"Come on," I say as I stand up and I hold my hand out to him.

He takes it and pulls himself up. "Lets get you to bed."

We hold hands as we walk back up to the house. I open the door and I see that Cardinal's office door is closed. We walk past the door and giggle a little like we are little kids trying to get away with something. I climb the stairs with Dew behind me and we walk to his door. "Alright sir. I have brought you safely to your door." I open the door and lead him in. "Have a good sleep. See you later tonight."

He hugs me and kisses me again. I smile under his kiss. I break the kiss and walk out the door shutting it behind me. I stand outside the door for a minute. I then turn and walk down the hall way to my room. I walk in and open the curtains and I go and grab a book. I look at it and I think why not. I sit down in the chair and I start to read. 

After reading for a little while I look at the time. Wow, I read for a lot longer than I thought. I should go check on Copia I think to myself. I mark my place and put the book on the table. I get up and stretch and stop to use the rest room. Once I am done I walk down the stairs. His door is still shut. I know he said not to bother him but I really want to. I give the door a knock.

I hear some papers move around and then " enter" a voice said.

I open the door slowly and I step in with my head bowed. "I just wanted to check on you my Cardinal."

"I am fine, just working. Do you need something?" 

"No, sir." I look up at him and he is looking down at his papers.

"Anything I can help you with?"

"No, I am fine." He says. 

"Hmm, okay. Then I guess I will talk to you later." 

He doesn't say anything so I turn around and walk out the door shutting it behind me. Well, he is in a jolly mood. I wonder around the house for a minute and go back up stairs and change my clothes. I put on long pants and a long sleeve shirt and some tennis shoes. I look in my bag to see if maybe they had packed my music. With luck they did so I take out my music player and plug the headphones in and I put them on. I walk back down stairs and out the front door.

I walk off the porch and start to wonder back out to the lake. I start to walk around it and thinking how much I always wanted to live near water. I wonder how big this lake is? I think to myself. Well, might as well see if I can find that out today. I look up at the sky and I still have time to explore. I walk the side of the lake making sure I know that I can get back to the house. I couldn't believe how this house was way out here without anyone near. I didn't even know how far the next village was but it had to be pretty far. I continue to walk and I see the normal animals, birds, fish ect. Nothing to special. I loose track of the time and the sun is starting to set. Shit, I thought I need to get back before it is completely dark. I wouldn't be able to see anything. I turn around and start walking the way I came. I hug myself as I walk back to the house due to it starting to get cooler. I finally see the house and I let out a sigh of relief. I'm walking up the front yard and I see a figure standing in the middle of the front stairs. I couldn't make who it was but I figured it was Copia waiting for me. When I got closer I saw that I was correct. 

"Where have you been?" He ask with his hands clasped behind me.

"Out and about. Get your work done?"

"Yes, for the time being." He is watching me.

"Oh well, that is nice. I wouldn't mind some company." I say as I start to walk past him. 

He grabs my arm and I turn and look at him and then his hand.

"Have I done something wrong sir?" I ask as I don't let my gaze on him fall. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were going out?"

"Didn't know I needed to. I came in to see you but you acted like I was bothering you. I didn't want to read any more and I thought I would go out an walk around the lake. Am I not allowed to go out of the house by myself?"

He lets go of my arm and drops. "No, you are allowed."

"Okay, then there shouldn't be a problem." I walk through the front door and into the kitchen. Why in the world was he acting like that? I haven't really done anything, I wonder if seeing me with Dew has made him a little upset. I start to make myself a sandwich and I thought I would be nice and I made one for the Cardinal as well. I turn to put the things back up and some how he is behind me.

I jump "Good gosh Cardinal. You scared the living day lights out of me. I made a sandwich for you if you would like." I grab a paper towel and I walk out of the kitchen into the living room with my sandwich. Once again, I wonder what is going on with him. Why he is being a creeper? The Cardinal comes in with his sandwich and sits down in one of the chairs and looks at me. "Is there something I can help you with Cardinal?" I say a little harshly.

"No, nothing."

"Then what is your deal?"

"I don't know if I like seeing you with Dew. It's one thing for it to be Papa but a Ghoul mi Bella?"

"What do you mean but a Ghoul? I like him, he is about the only friend I have in this world. I feel comfortable with him. I have never been close to a Ghoul before but he can't hurt me as bad as some other people have that is for sure." I shouldn't have said that last part I think to myself. Before I know it the Cardinal has pushed me down on the couch. His face inches from mine, I start to search his face and eyes and he looks really upset. He has moved so quickly that he has me pinned to the couch. 

He hisses "don't ever compare me to a Ghoul, ever again." His eyes have turned dark black. . 

I hold my breath and don't say anything. I am terrified, I try not to let him know just how scared I was. He holds me down for a minute or two longer and then all of the sudden he lets go of my arms and looks at me.

"I...I'm..." He starts to stutter looking down. I am able to sit up and I get up off the couch. I just leave him on the couch, not even wanting to look at him or talk to him. Didn't want to hear anything. I walk up to the bedroom and look around. I walk into the closet and I shut the door and curl up under the clothes. 

The Cardinal is frozen in place. Not knowing what he just did and why he did it. No, he knew why he did it. Jealousy! He had to endure sharing Sister with Papa, didn't like it but couldn't say anything because he was the Master. Even when he would join them he didn't like it. Seeing her with someone else. And now, the one person he thought she would be safe with, is starting to fall in love with her. He had known it for awhile, but he couldn't let this Ghoul have her all for himself. She was his. He gets up and walks into his office and sits down. Still fuming thinking about that Ghoul touching her. Had they actually done anything? Just the thought makes him even madder. He had never really felt this way, of course he had lovers in the past that moved on but Kay, Kay was different. Maybe that is what that Ghoul sees too. How special she really is. He hits his desk with his fist. Why, why did he react that way. He knows how sensitive she is, knowing that she could take off and just leave him again. If that were to happen he knew, he wouldn't last this time. I would have to let Satan take me.He puts his face in his hands. Letting out a huge sigh. He gathers himself up and walks out the door. He looks up the stairs, he doesn't know if the Ghoul is in his room or out hunting. It doesn't really matter at this point. He proceeds up the stairs and walks into the bedroom. The only light in the room in the lamp sitting next to the bed. 

"Sister Kay?" He ask as he begins to look around the room. 

I don't answer. Hoping he won't find me but knowing he will. His voice doesn't sound angry anymore it is soft.

He walks into the bathroom looking. "Kay, where are you?" He opens the closet door and he spots me. He walks over to where I am sitting and sits in front of me.

"Kay, I am sorry. I don't know what happened. When I saw you with Dew, I just lost it. It is jealousy that I had never felt before. I have always felt it, even with Papa but I couldn't say anything because he is the Master. I don't like the idea of sharing you with anyone else. You are mine but I also don't want to lose you. But I know the Ghoul has developed feelings for you and I understand why. He sees why you are so special sees it just like I do. We are children of Satan and lust is what we are taught. Who am I to stop you. My love, do you like the Ghoul?"

I look up at him "Yes, I like the Ghoul but I love you." He nods his head. 

"Maybe I do love the Ghoul but it is different." I lean forward and kiss him. He kisses me back. 

"I am sorry again. It just enraged me but I have to get over it. You are mine and you will always be mine no matter what." 

I lean my forehead against his "I love you so much Copia. You know I do and you know I will always love you." 

He nods his head and gives my lips a kiss. I moan a little into his kiss. 

"We should probably get to bed my dear. We are returning to the Abbey tomorrow due to the tour starting soon."

"Yes, I am aware." I start to get sad. 

"Aw, my love don't be sad. We will make it through I promise. When we get back to the Abbey I have surprise for you. Our new living quarters are done and everything is moved in and ready."

My eyes light up and I smile "I didn't know they were doing that? Why didn't you tell me? Is that why you guys brought me out here?"

He starts to laugh "I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise and yes and no to bringing you out here. Yes, so that way you wouldn't know and No because I really wanted to show you this place. I also want you to know that you can come out here when I am gone. Just let Dew know and he will bring you. And if you so chose you may bring Papa out here."

I smile at him when he says that 

"BUT" He says sternly "He is not allowed to do anything in here. Really I don't want him to touch anything and he also has to sleep on the couch down stairs."

I start to laugh really hard "So you are saying I really shouldn't bring him."

He laughs with me "No, you are more than welcome to. But come" he takes my hands "It is time for bed." 

I stand up with his help and I lean into him and I kiss him. He grabs me around the waist and pushes my body into him. I put my arms around his neck as we kiss. I run his neck as he starts to kiss down my neck. 

"Take me to bed my love" I say to him as I continue to kiss him. 

He picks me up and I put my legs around his waist as I start to kiss down his neck. I give it a little bite and he moans out. I bite a little harder and I lick where I bit.

"Sorry, got a little carried away" I say to him as I kiss his ear lobe and bite it a little. 

He just moans and lays me down on the bed. He beings to kiss my lips and then down my neck. He gets to my collarbone and he gently bites down. 

"If you get to bite, I bite back" He smiles up at me as he bites down again a little hard. 

I let out a scream as I feel the pain but yet highly aroused. He licks around the bite as he starts to take my shirt off. I lift my arms up to help me and he moves straight to my hardening nipples. He starts to suck on one and he has the other one between two fingers. I start to moan. He moves over to the other one and his hand starts to wonder down to the waist of my pants. He easily pushes his hand under and towards my wetness. He moves his hand back up and he gets up on to his knees and takes both hands and takes my pants off. Once they are passed my knees I help kick them off. I lean up and I start to unbutton his shirt giving him small kisses on his chest as I continue. Once all the way unbuttoned I slip the shirt off and I continue to kiss his chest. I go up and suck on a nipple a little and I bite it just a little. He lets out a moan, so I move over to the other one and do the same thing. I move down his chest to his pants and unbutton them. I start to push them down and release his hard cock. I moan as I take his cock in my hand and I start to slowly move it. He puts his forehead on top of my head and moans as he moves his hips a little. 

I kiss his chest again "I want you in me, please." I say desperately. 

He doesn't wait to be asked again and he has me flipped on my stomach. 

"Hands and knees" I get up on my hands and knees for him, thinking this is totally hot, he has never been this direct with me. He starts to message my ass cheeks, left one and then the right one. He bends down and kisses them, he kisses the spot that the cheek meets my thigh and I feel him bite me. I let out another scream and I know my wetness is dripping down. He finally moves behind me and I feel him start to enter me. I let out a moan as I feel him go all the way in. He kisses the back of my neck and then places small kisses on my back as he gently starts to move in and out of me. He places his hands on my hips as he starts to move a little harder.

"Fuck, Copia. Fuck me hard." He lets out a little groan and he pulls all the way out and then proceeds to move in harder. He knows he is hitting the right spot as I moan out louder and I move my hips with him. He moves faster and harder and I know he is going to cum soon. He finally lets out a loud groan as he starts to cum deep inside me. He keeps fucking me while he comes down from his orgasm. Once he is done, he pulls out of me and pulls me into his arms as we lay on the bed.

"I didn't know you were into biting?" He says to me as he kisses my temple.

"I didn't know either but it just felt right. Did you like it?"

"Hmm, very much so. I liked biting you that is for sure." He nips at my neck and I laugh. 

"You just never know what else I am going to show you." I turn to where my face is against his chest.

He smooths my hair "That is one reason why I love you so much. We have all the time in the word."

We both fall asleep in each others arms.


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning I woke before Copia did. I got up and went and took a shower and dressed for the day. I was thinking I should probably pack but I wouldn't until after he has woken up. I walk over to him and kiss him on the cheek and I turn and walk down stairs. I was feeling a little hungry so I walked into the kitchen. To my surprise Dew was already awake and eating something as well. I didn't really want to know what he was eating because he would sometimes bring something back from his hunts. 

"Good Morning Dew" I say as I step up to him and give him a little hug. 

"Good Morning Kay." He squeezes my arms. 

"I can smell that and I do not want to know what you are eating and please do not show me." I pat his stomach. It has been nice seeing him out of his mask and out of his normal attire. He laughs. 

"I was not even thinking about sharing it with you that is for sure." 

I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed some yogurt and sit down at the little eat in kitchen table. 

"Are you ready to go back to the Abbey?"

Dew walks over and sits across from me thankfully with nothing in his hands

"Yes, I am. I didn't think I would be but I want to get back to kind of normal you know."

I nod my head "Yeah, I know. I am sorry that we had to come out here because of what I did." I realized I never really did talk to him about that.

"No, need to be sorry. I am glad that Cardinal was able to handle everything because I really had no idea."

"No idea about what?" I ask as I look over at him.

"I didn't know what needed to be done. I didn't even know what that was called until Cardinal told me." He takes my hand. "I am sorry that you felt you had no where else to go."

I squeeze his hand, tears in my eyes "I am sorry Dew. I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean to hurt both of you. I promise I will not do it again. I promised Copia that the other day."

He nods in response. I soon hear Copia coming down the stairs. "Well, looks like we are going to have to get back in the car and head back uh?" I smile at Dew.

"Yeah, I guess." He smiles back at me and squeezes my hand back. 

I get up from the table as Copia comes into the kitchen. "What in the hell is that smell?" He makes a face.

"Dew bought something in from his hunt, no idea what it was, I still don't want to know but all I know is it is gone now."

"This is true, I did. I didn't think you guys would be up this early so I thought I would eat it inside."

"Good Satan Dew." He says with a laugh. 

I walk over to Copia and kiss him "Since you are up I am going to go grab my things."

He kisses me back and pats my ass. "That is a good idea. Dew why don't you go ahead and get your stuff together and we will meet you at the car."

Dew stands up and bows his head as he leaves the kitchen.

"You have to admit my love that he is the cutest little thing you have seen." I smile as I stand on my toes to kiss his neck. 

"I don't know if he is the cutest thing but I understand why you like him and he you." 

We walk up the stairs to the bed room and we gather our stuff. We walk back down stairs and out the front door.

"Do you have everything?" I ask Copia

"Yes, I believe I do. I packed all the paper work last night so that way I didn't have to think about it this morning."

We get to the car and Dew is already there ready with the trunk open. I hand him my bad and Copia puts his bag in. Before I get in the car I take one last look around, the lake, the house in general is amazing. Copia comes up next to me and slips his arm around my waist. I lean my head against his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss this place." I say.

"Yeah, I know but remember this is your place too. You use it as see fit. No wild parties, and no wild parties with Papa." He squeezes me closer and I laugh. 

We turn around and get in the car. 

We stop again at the same gas station as the way up. I end up just staying in the car while Dew filled the car up with gas and Copia walked in to the store. Dew gets back into the car and we wait.

"How awkward do you think he was this time?" I ask as I am looking out the window.

"Probably about the same but at least this time he is in a better mind set unlike last time." We both laugh a little at the thought of him walking out with his arms full. This time he just had two drinks and he looked so proud of himself. He gets into the car.

"What is with that smirk?" I say as he hands me a drink and one to Dew.

"I just wanted you two to know that I did very well this time in there." Dew and I both start to laugh really hard.

"I am so proud of you my dear." I say as I kiss his lips. 

Dew starts the car and we are on our way back to the Abbey. I have my head in Copia's lap and he is playing with my hair. I start to trace his cock through his pants, starting to make it a little hard. He takes in a breath and starts to rub my back. I keep tracing it, running my finger up the zipper and back down. I look up at him "Can he come out to play?" I ask. Copia opens his eyes and looks down at me. 

"You want to play with Dew able to see?" 

I nod up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please...." 

"Yes" He leans down and kisses me.

I unzip his pants and I move them down just enough to where his half hard cock is out of his pants. I lightly take my finger nail and move it on the bottom of his shaft. He takes in another breath as I get to the head of his cock. I lightly touch it as I run my nail on the other side. I return to the head as I lightly touch it. He lets out a moan. I then move a little closer and I put the head in my mouth. He tastes so good. His hand that was running my back goes down to my ass and starts to rub it on the outside of my skirt. I proceed to take more of him in my mouth as his hand moves higher up. I look up at him and he is watching me and I see him glance up to see if Dew was watching. I knew Dew would be able to hear but I kind of wanted him to be able to. I get him hard to where his cock is twitching in my mouth. I lift my head off his lap and he watches me. I give him a smirk.

"What are you up to my dirty girl?" He ask as he smirks back.

With out saying anything I get in to the position to where I can sit down on his cock. I get him in the right position and I start to slowly move down. I get him all the way in and he opens his eyes to look at me. We stare at each other as I start to move back and forth on his cock. I lean forward and I kiss him. He kisses me back our tongues dancing around each other. He finally breaks the kiss and moves to my neck and kisses it and bites it a little. I let out a little louder moan as I feel his teeth on my neck. He nuzzles the spot just a little as I start to move faster. I lean my head down and whisper "I want you to cum, cum deep inside." I move faster and harder and he is soon moaning in to my ear. "Satan, I love your moans." I say as I moan with him. Soon his body is tensing up and he lets out a little scream as he releases his seed deep inside me. I keep riding him to help bring him down from his orgasm and I get up off the top of him. I let him sit there for just a minute to gather his breath and then I put him back in his pants and I sit back down to the side. He looks over at me with a raised eyebrow

"What has gotten into you"

I shrug my shoulders "I don't know. Maybe because I know you are going to be gone for 3 months. Or have I always been like this and I am just now feeling comfortable to show it?" I say as I smile at him and raise my eyebrow back at him.

He laughs and pulls me to him. "My Satan, I love you so much. I don't know why he thought I deserved someone like you." He kisses my forehead.

"I think the same thing." I say. 

I look straight ahead and Dew is looking at me. I see his green eyes brightly staring back at me and I could see that he was smiling under his mask. I smile back at him. 

\-----------------------------

We get back to the Abbey in the evening time and the first thing I wanted to do was go see Papa. I missed him and I wanted to hug him. Also Copia said that he wanted to show us our new living quarters and I think, of course he does! Dew takes our things out of the car and leaves to put the car back. I am eager to see Papa and also see our new quarters. I see Sister Rose on our way up to Papa and Copia leaves me.

"Rose!" I say as I run up to her and give her a huge hug.

"Kay, I am so happy to see you. Papa said you hadn't been feeling well and that you left with the Cardinal. He didn't tell me where you went."

"He didn't really know where we went. I have more to tell you but not right now. Did Papa tell you that I am moving in with Cardinal?" My eyes are sparkling.

"Wow, Kay you are really happy and yes he did tell me. I did help me a little because I didn't want his touches in on your guys place." She laughs

I laugh with her "Thank you for that. I have to go but once everything has settled down we will talk."

"Yes, we need to talk." She hugs me again. "Have a good evening."

"Have a good evening."

I step away from her and I start to move up the stairs to Papa's office. I get to the door and it is open. I see Copia and Papa talking and I step in. 

"Sister!" Papa says as his face lights up and he walks over to me. He brings me in for a huge hug and I hug him back. His smell, is just so perfect I think. He holds me back a little " I see you are feeling better yes?"

"Yes, Papa I am feeling much better." He kisses my forehead. 

"I have a great surprise for you my dear. Are you ready to see your new living quarters?"

I start to get a little giddy with a big smile on my face I say "Yes, I want to see it so bad. I can't wait."

"Lets wait no longer." He takes me by the hand and we are out the door. He is just as excited as I am. I catch myself laughing as we go pass everyone in the hall. I look back and The Cardinal is back there but taking his time. We go out a side door that is towards his living quarters.

"Papa, did you put us as neighbors? Really?" I ask as I am trying to keep up with him and laughing.

"No and yes. I have to keep some what of an eye on you." He looks over at me and laughs with me. "This was the only other place in the Church that would be big enough for the two of you and also I wanted you to have the best is that so wrong?"

I laugh as we stop at a door. "Is this it?" I start to move to open the door but Papa stops me. 

"Ah, not yet my little one. We must wait for the old man." He points behind him and I see The Cardinal making his way towards us. I jog back towards Cardinal.

"I am so sorry, I just left you there." I take his hand.

"It is okay, I am not as young as I used to be but I was making it." He laughs and I kiss his cheek.

"I am so excited and seeing Papa super excited I couldn't help myself."

"I know you are, I hope it is not near as gaudy as his living space." He laughs

"I know it isn't because Rose told me she helped him so it wouldn't be like his." I laugh with him as we reach the door. Papa was standing there watching us with his hands behind his back. He pats Cardinal on the shoulder 

"Glad you could join us old man." 

"Ha ha Papa. Sorry I don't get as dramatic as you do." 

Papa waves his hand at him "I am excited. It is not every day I get to do something like this. Are you ready?"

"Yes" I couldn't help it, I wanted to see it.

Papa laughs and turns toward the door and opens it up. He ushers me in first and he turns the lights on. I gasp as I look around. We are standing in a hall way and to the right is a little dinning room area, to the left is a library. I walk into the library and tears start to fill my eyes. It was so beautiful. So many books, there were more here than what was up in Cardinal's personal chambers before. I walk over to the bookshelves and run my hand across the spins.

Then there was a second story with even more books. I walk up and look, all old English literature my favorite, among these shelves there was a little window with a window seat. I didn't realize that Papa and The Cardinal had followed me up there but I felt Papa's arm go around my waist. 

"My sweet little love, I or I should say we made this spot just for you. When the sun is out you will be able to look up over the lake that you love so much. This is your own little space surrounded by the books you love." 

I feel the tears falling down my cheeks. I look away from the window and I look at Papa and then to the Cardinal. "I don't know what to say." 

"You don't have to say anything, my love" Copia said. "We knew we wanted to give you something special and we both knew this was it. Rose helped as well but this was our idea." 

I hugged Papa and I moved and gave Copia the biggest hug and kiss. He wipes the tears from my cheek and gives me another kiss. 

"Okay, I want to see the rest of the house."

"Of course." Papa said as he walked past us and down the stairs. 

Before we followed I caught Copia by the hand "Thank you again." 

He kisses my forehead "Anything for you."

We walk down the stairs and the next room we enter is the kitchen. It was perfect. Not huge but big enough. There was another door leading out and a window over the sink. I think to myself that this would be a perfect place for Dew to come in and out. The counter tops are a beautiful wood color and the sink,stove everything else is a beautiful stainless steal. There is a little nook in the kitchen by a bay window. I run my hands over everything. The next room is just a bathroom, big but not huge off the side of the hall. Papa then takes my hand and turns down another little hall way. It looked like there was a bedroom but then we get to double doors.

"You thought the library was amazing look at this." He turns and opens the door.

I step in and once again tears are falling down my cheeks. I gasp as I look around. The bedroom is huge, it has a small sitting area and in the middle of the room is a huge four post bed. It has Cardinal's colors all over it. The blanket on top is a pretty deep red color and I see my silk gown on the foot of the bed along with another one. I walk up and place my hand on the black one. Just as smooth and pretty as the red one. I run my hand across the bed, it was so pretty. The wood is a deep red color and there are windows from the floor up. There is another reading nook with two chairs and a table next to a window with a book case around it. There are wardrobes on either side of the room. I walk to the other door in the room and I step into the bathroom. It is just like the bathroom at the cabin. I also see two of those soft robes I wore, I walk over to them and touch them. One is mine, he thought enough to get me one for home. The tears keep flowing and I turn back out to the room where the men were standing. 

"I do---n--t " I can't even get it out as I gasp trying to keep the tears back. 

Papa walks up to me and puts his finger to my lips "No need to say anything. We did this for you well, I did this for both of you. And as you can tell that I did not put any of my fancy things in here." He laughs a little which makes me smile. I hear the Cardinal chuckle a little.

"And I thank you for that. I didn't want to come in here seeing all purple and the most gaudy shit that is around."

Papa turns around on his heel and looks at Cardinal very sternly "I do not know what you are talking about Cardinal." He smiles and Cardinal chuckles. Papa takes me back by the waist "My dears, I have enjoyed my time with you this evening but I must be going back to my office to finish up some work." He walks me to the front door. "I will see you guys later. Don't have too much fun!" He laughs as he gives me a kiss and heads out the door. I stand there watching it close behind him. I feel Copia step up to the side of me. 

"Do you really like it?"

I look over at him tears falling "I have no idea what to say. We actually have a TV in our room." 

He laughs "That is what has you so speechless?" We turn and walk back towards the bed room.

"No, but I can't believe you guys did this. I love in the kitchen there is a back door so if Dew wanted to come in he could."

Copia nods his head "Yes, that is what I had in mind as well when Papa and I were talking about the lay out."

"The library, I really don't know what to say. I don't deserve any of this. I don't deserve the love you give me."

"Oh but my dear you do deserve it all. Yes, you deserve my love." 

We walk into the bedroom and we walk over to the little living area. I sit down on the couch and Copia sits down in one of the chairs. 

"If all of those sisters could see me now."

Copia smiles "Why do you say that?"

"They all thought I got to the position with the school because I slept with Papa or both. No one ever knew or wanted to understand."

"I think I remember hearing some of those rumors when I first got here but I kept thinking that wasn't correct."

"Why? You didn't think I was pretty enough to have bedded Papa down to get what I wanted?" Just a little anger in my voice.

"No, no. Don't get angry. I didn't mean it that way. You just seemed different. The way you saved my the first couple of times and you had no intention of anything else. I know you didn't sleep with Papa to get to your position."

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to get angry. I know those sisters would think the same thing this time which some of it is true." I turn and smile at him. "They always made me feel like I wasn't good enough to even be in this church but yet I felt like I belonged here and that was probably because of Papa II, Papa III and Sister Rose." I yawn. "I am feeling tired, do you mind if I go to sleep?" I get up and walk over and realize that the wardrobes were full of clothes, new clothes. 

"Copia, did you buy me new clothes?" I run my hands over them. 

"Yes, Papa and Rose went out and got them. We thought you might like some new ones. We also have some new habits hanging up for you in the closet as well."

I walk over and put the black silk gown on once again I feel like I am about to sob. I hold it in and say "Thank you" 

I pull the covers back over me and I lay down. I hear Copia come up next to me and leans down and gives me a kiss.

"Good night my love. I am going to go work for a little bit."

I nod my head and hear him leave. I lay there not letting sleep take me yet and I think I need to tell him. I want to tell him my whole life story. Stuff that Papa doesn't even know. If he loves me after that then he is my knight in shinning amour. I move down into the bed and sleep takes over me. 


	28. Chapter 28

I wake up the next morning and I roll over and I notice that Copia never came to bed. I roll back over to my side enjoying the warmth of the covers. I decide I should get out of bed and go make sure he is okay, I'm sure he is in his office. I climb out of bed and head to the bathroom. I proceed to get ready for the day. I walk out with a towel around me to the closest and I see my new habits. I run my hand over them, they are so pretty I thought to myself. I picked one that had long sleeves, it was spring but still a little cool. I go to put it on and that is when I notice that the inside is of a dark red silk. He is marking me on the outside, I think and smile to myself. I get it zipped up and it fit me perfectly. I reach for my veil and I pin it to my hair. I grab my shoes and I walk out the door. The sun is shinning through the windows as I walk to the kitchen. I didn't really want a cup of coffee but I was going to make one for Copia and take it to him. I find a cup and I brew him a cup. Once it is finished I walk out of the kitchen then out into the sun. I walk across the grounds smiling to myself and loving the weather.

I get to the Abbey and I walk up to his office and I knock on his door. There is no answer so I try the door. It is unlocked so I open it up and walk into the room. I smile to myself as I see Copia slumped over his desk fast asleep. I close the door quietly behind me and I lock it. I walk across the room and I find the blanket that is laying over the sofa and take it over to Copia and place it around him. I look around and notice once again that is office was a mess. So I start to pick up all the books that are laying around the room and I put them up where they belong. I hum a little to myself as I work. I grab all of the paper work off his desk and take it over to my little desk. I look around and it seems everything else is good. I sit down at my desk and I start to go through the piles, separating into smaller piles. I put the piles that Copia needed finish up and sign and I went and placed those back on his desk. I run my hand a little over his hair and he makes a small little noise but doesn't wake up. I smile at him and go sit back down at my desk. I look at the pile on my desk and then I looked out the window. It was going to be a pretty day, I could tell. The garden was starting to bloom as the spring weather pushed it's way across the grounds. I took back my focus and started to work. My eyes were getting blurry and tired from looking at all the small numbers and trying to get them all to work out correctly so I thought I should take a small break. I get up and I walk over to the sofa and I laid down. I didn't mean to go to sleep but I was soon nodding off.

When I woke up I had the blanket over me and I looked up and Copia was sitting behind his desk with his glasses on going through the paperwork. I get up and place the blanket back on the sofa. I turned around and I caught Copia watching me over his glasses. My stomach fluttered a little because I love it when he looks at me like that. I walk over to him and lean down and kiss his cheek. 

"Did you sleep well?" I ask him as I ruffle his hair.

"Not the greatest. Didn't realize I had really fallen asleep to be honest." He pulls his chair back and then pulls me on to his lap. I let him wrap his arms around me and I lean my head against his chest.

"Well, you looked so cute sleeping I just couldn't wake you up. Maybe tonight you should make it to bed."

He nods his head "You are probably right. I wasn't going to work for that long but.."

"That is how you are." 

He leans down and kisses the top of my head. "Thank you for picking up my office. I knew it was starting to look bad but I just didn't get to it. Good thing I have a great assistant." He lifts my chin up and gives me a kiss on the lips. I smile into his kiss.

"I should be thanking you for the new habits. They are so nice. Not only have you marked me your own but yet now I am wearing your colors." I lift the hem back a little on my skirt. 

He lets out a small laugh "Of course you are wearing my colors." We start to kiss passionately.

"I am going to miss you when you leave next week." I kiss his neck.

He holds me a little harder "I know, I am going to miss you too." He leans his head over a little so I can kiss a little more.

I look up at the time "Oh crap, I need to go. Papa and I are going into town this afternoon." Copia doesn't let me go.

"Why are you guys going into town? Am I not invited?" He gives me a frown.

"No my dear you are not invited on this trip. You need to get your work done and maybe I am getting you a surprise." I smile and kiss his frown off his face.

"I will be back home before you get there I am sure. I want you to focus tonight because you have tonight and tomorrow night before you start to rehearse again and tomorrow night we will have a little dinner."

"Oh yeah, and who will be cooking this dinner?"

"I will be" I bow my head. "I will cook all day and then we will have Dew and Papa over. Then I will have you all to myself the rest of the week before you leave." I kiss him harder and deeper this time "No one else gets you before you leave." 

He kisses me back and I don't want to pull away but I know I need to go. I push back and I get out of his lap. I smooth my habit out "I promise you I will be home when you get there but I beg you please come home tonight."

He takes my hand and kisses it "Yes my love, I will be home tonight I promise." I lean down and give him another kiss. 

I walk to the door and when I open it Dew is standing there.

I smile "Oh hey, you surprised me."

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to. Papa sent me down here to find you. He said he was ready to go."

"Yes, I was just heading that way." I turn and waved by to Copia and walked down the hall with Dew.

We walk for just a little bit and I feel him slip is hand into mine. Our fingers laced together.

"So are you going to be able to come tomorrow evening for dinner?" I ask him as we walk past brothers and sisters.

"Yes, I will be there. Anything for you and Copia." He squeezes me hand.

"Good! I'm excited. It has been awhile since I have cooked so I'm super excited to cook in our new kitchen."

"I'm excited to see your new place."

"You are going to love it Dew I promise!" 

He nods his head and we have reached Papa's door. He opens it up and I stay in the hall way waiting. I hear Papa behind him

"Sister Kay, are you ready to go?" 

I smile at him through the door way "Yes, Papa I am ready."

"Good!" He claps his hands together. "I will drive."

"Oh great. You haven't had anything to drink yet have you?" I say with a laugh.

He waves me off "No, no. I am sober I promise." 

"I only hope so. I don't feel like dying right now." 

He clasps me around the waist and kisses my temple "I am so excited to get out of the Abbey and spend a little alone time with you."

"Yes I am excited too. Copia was a little hurt that he wasn't invited."

"Ah he will get over it. Lets go." I wave bye to Dew and we walk down the hall way. 

We make our way to the garage and Papa gets his sport car convertible because it is a beautiful out today. I hand my veil over to the Brother of Sin as he opens my door. I buckle up and once we are in Papa is driving out of the Abbey. 

I have always loved this car. It is the perfect car when driving to town. I lean my head back and close my eyes as I let the wind and sun hit my face. We don't say much but Papa grabs my hand and holds it over the gear shaft. I squeeze his hand.

"Thank you for coming with me and driving."

"You are very welcome. Does Copia know we are getting you guys phones?"

With my head back and eyes closed "Nope, I don't know if a week is going to be enough time to teach him how to even use it." I laugh.

Papa is laughing "Just teach him the basics he will be fine. You just need, call, face time, and then text messages."

"Oh I know that but he is also a lot older than either one of us. I hope he will like it. I thought it was a great idea you had Papa. It is going to be so lonely without him." 

He squeezes my hand a little harder "I know my love that is why the phone is perfect!"

We get to town and he parks at one end of the street. Everyone is used to us from the Abbey so we feel very comfortable in town. 

"Shall we stop and get a little snack before our shopping spree?"

"Yes, how about this little cafe?" 

He nods and we enter in to the cafe. We order some food and take our drinks outside to a table. We have pleasant conversation as we wait for our food. 

"This has to be my favorite cafe here in town." Papa says as the waiter sets down the plate of food.

"I have to agree." I take a slice of meat. "It is the perfect way to start to afternoon."

Papa nods in my direction. "What are the plans going to be Papa when Copia is gone?" I ask as I keep eating.

"Well, I am kicking Dew out as my assistant because he just isn't very good. So you will take his place. I know I have to keep you busy the next three months, so don't worry there will be plenty to do." He looks at me over his sunglasses and smirks.

"Uh huh, we can't do that all the time. Does it bother you that my habits have Copia's color on the inside?"

He looks at me for a second and pushes his sunglasses back up his nose. "No, it doesn't really bother me. I told him that he is your protector not me anymore. I mean, I am and I'm not. I never really thought about adding color to a sister's habit but then again I have never had a relationship like you and Copia have."

I nod. "Do you think if Copia never came around you and I would be in a relationship like this?" The question came out without me even realizing it. 

He just looks at me. I bow my head and put a cracker in my mouth. "I am sorry Papa, I didn't mean to ask that. Just forget I said that."

"No, it just caught me off guard. You know Kay, I don't know if we would be or not to be honest. Our relationship is already so different than any other relationship I have ever had. You have been apart of my family for years now. Even my brother sees you as family. When I first met you years ago, I knew something would be different. That is why when I came back to get you and you were gone, I knew I had to find you. Where did you go?"

"I left. I had this strange pull towards you and I was scared. I had never felt that before and it scared me. When I looked into your eyes, I felt like maybe I found the way but I had felt that way before."

"The way?"

"Yes, the way. I mean, I felt like I belonged to you. It scared me. So I took off, I know I was a baby but I had already been on the streets. I never told you but I saw you every time Ghost was in town. No matter what town I was in that time. I never came up to you, fearing that you would turn me away." I am looking down at my plate . 

"I was scared too because we were so young at that point. I did feel the same way but I didn't know what it meant. That is when I spoke to my older brother about it and he explained it to me. He said we needed to find you. I wish you would have come to us sooner. So back to your original question, I think our relationship is and will always be on a different plain. Yes, we can be lovers once in awhile but not the whole time. I don't know why I was always so reserved with you on that but it just didn't feel right. But I will admit to you now." He takes the last piece of meat and puts it in his mouth. I look up at him. He reaches for my hand across the table and holds it. 

"I starting to get jealous when I saw you with Copia."

I raise my eyebrow up "You got jealous?" I make a nervous laugh. "You Papa Emertius the third got jealous."

He laughs "I know it is silly, but yes. I still think I am a little jealous. I think the reason is I just wanted to be that close to you." 

"But Papa you are that close to me. Come on lets get to feeling better by spending money. We have three months to talk lets go." I get up and help him up.

He walks over and takes care of the bill. 

He takes me by the waist and kisses my head. " I don't know what I did to deserve you in my life that is for sure." 

"You just happened to be at the right place at the right time." I laugh.

"Yes, you are correct. Now, lets go spend Copia's money." He laughs even harder. 

We start to walk down the street looking into the shop windows. Taking our time getting to the shop with the phones. We knew what kind we were going to get so it wasn't like we were going to be long in there. We walked by a shoe store and I let go of Papa and looked in. In the window were the shoes I knew I needed to have. 

"Papa!" I said very excited. My face lit up as he came up to me.

"What? They are just shoes my dear."

"No, they are not just shoes. I need those shoes, you have no idea."

"You need those shoes? I have never heard you say that before?" He looks at me puzzled and then looks down at the shoes in the window. 

Sitting in front of me were a pair of wing tipped black and white shoes. I knew I needed them, they need to be on my feet. I have always wanted a pair and just never bought any because they always cost so much. I pull Papa by the hand and take him inside. 

I try them on and they fit me perfect. I look at Papa and I am all giddy, I can't even stand still in them. I have a huge smile on my face.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." He moves forward with the clerk and pays for the shoes. He ask if I could wear them out and the clerk was more than happy to let me. 

We walk out the store and I am still so giddy. "I have never seen you like this before." He says as he watches me putting his sunglasses on. 

I am trying so hard not to jump up and down and I'm just looking down at me feet. Smiling like a fool. I kind of forget that Papa is standing in front of me. 

"Kay, are you done yet? They are great shoes, I don't know if they are worth this?"

I look up at him "You have no idea Papa. No idea. I have always wanted these shoes." 

He takes my hand "Come on silly girl lets go get what we came to get."

"Thank you so much Papa for getting them for me. I will pay you back I promise." I lean up and give him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Oh yes, you will pay me back." He smirks back "and please pay me back for the way I have seen you."

"What you don't like when I'm all giddy?"

"I did not say I didn't like it, it is actually quite cute to see you like this." He leans down and kisses me again. 

We continue to walk down to the phone store. We get in and out pretty quickly. I am giddy about the phones as well. The whole way back to the car Papa keeps telling me to calm down. We reach the car and before we get in he turns to me and ask 

"Do you need to go run around the block before we head back?"

"No, Papa. I promise I will calm down. I'm just so excited. I have never given Copia anything before and I can't wait to give it to him." He takes my hands once again and then puts his hands on my waist.

"I understand love but for the love of Satan please calm down." He opens the door and I get in.

He walks around and puts the bag in the trunk and gets in. We drive off back to the Abbey. Once again our hands are together and we ride back in peace and quiet. We get back to the garage as the sun starts to set. We pull in the and the Brother of Sin opens my door and I get out. He hands me my veil and I thank him. Papa hands me the bags and we step out of the garage.

"Okay, my dear. It was a wonderful afternoon and I can't wait until we can do this more often. You have fun with the Cardinal tonight and I will see you two tomorrow evening." We kiss.

"Night Papa. Thank you for everything again."

"It was my pleasure." He turns and walks back into the Abbey. 

I always feel a little sad when he leaves me. I think back to him telling me that he was jealous. I have never seen Papa jealous. So many people are always jealous of him but not the other way around. He was right though, our connection is different. I almost was like a sister to the brothers and they always treated me like that. Papa III was the only one that was always just a little different. I get to my door and I pull my key out and unlock it. I step in and I shut it behind me and take my shoes off. 

"Copia are you home?" I yell out. I don't hear anything so I walk down the hall way to the bedroom. I look in and he isn't there. Must still be at work, he told me he would come home. I walk into the room and I place the bag on the bed. I start to take my habit off and then I place the black silk gown on. I wasn't super hungry so I walked back down with the phones and went into the kitchen. I went to plug in my phone but I kept Copia's in its box. Papa and I tied a little bow around it. I get a wine glass and pour me a glass. I pick up the glass and the box and go to my spot in the library. 

I get to my spot and set my glass down. I put the blanket around my shoulders and I go and grab a book. I didn't really care what book I was so excited. I had my book in my lap and looked out the window. I hadn't been up there for too long when I hear the front door open. I start to get a little giddy again. 

"Kay, are you home?" He looks down and sees my shoes sitting there.

"Yes, my love. I'm in the library." 

He walks in and sees me up in my spot and smiles. "See I told you I would be home tonight." He says as he walks up the stairs to where I am at.   
I draw my knees up to my chest so he has room to sit down. He sits down and leans his head back against the window and closes his eyes. I get up on my knees and move towards him. I run my finger through his side burn. He opens one eye and smiles. 

"I am glad you are home my love." I kiss his cheek.

"If I get this type of reaction every time I come home then I will be home all the time." He laughs.

"The only way to find out is if you do come home." 

He leans his head back up. "True, how was town this afternoon?"

"It was great. I enjoy spending time with Papa like that." 

"I could see that." He turns his head towards me "but you are mine and I will not give you up." He laughs and I see his eyes sparkle.

"Ahh, he can't have me. I am yours, I have your mark and I wear your color." I kiss him and he takes a hold of the back of my neck and pulls me in. I let out a slight moan as we feel each others passion through the kiss. I finally break the kiss and he groans a little. 

"Don't be sad." I push the box into his hands.

He looks down at the box and then back up to me. I have a wide smile on my face, really a goofy smile.

"I have never seen you like this." He looks at me confused. 

"Just open it. I'm excited I get to give you this and I'm excited for what it is." I sit back on my legs. 

He looks at me again and gives me a kiss. "Can you at least calm down."

"You are not the first person to tell me that today." 

He chuckles to himself and shakes his head.

"Go on open it."

He sits up and unties the bow. He lifts the lid and just kind of looks at it. Moves his head side ways and then picks it up. 

"It's a phone!" I yell out. 

He jumps at me yelling. "Good Satan Kay, you scared me. I see it is a phone." He turns it around in his hands. 

"It's your phone."

"My phone? I don't know how to use these things."

"Yes yours. Don't worry we have a week, I will teach you what you need to know."

He nods his head and keeps looking at it.

"I have one too! We can keep in touch when you are gone. Isn't that awesome." I put my hands on his arm. 

"I don't know what to say Kay." He looks over at me.

I start to feel a little embarrassed. "Do you not like it?"

He looks at me and sees the worry in my eyes "No, no I like it a lot. I just don't know what to think about it is all. I have been trying to figure out how we would stay in touch the next three months and I never even thought of a phone." His eyes fill with the love that he always looks at me with. He leans towards me and kisses me and leans me back against the bookcase. 

He keeps kissing me and he slips between my legs. He starts to kiss my face, small little kisses. "I adore you more than you know Kay." He says as he reaches my lips.

I smile and grab the back of his neck and push into the kiss. We release the kiss and he puts his forehead against mine. "I don't want you to leave. I don't know if I can live without you."

"Oh my love, you can. You did remember."

"I did but I wasn't happy. You belong with me, I belong with you."

"I know Kay but there is not anything we can do about this. But the phones will be great. Think of all the great phone sex we can have."

I start to laugh " You always know what to say Copia. Why don't I go draw you a bath?"

"Hmm, that sounds very nice." 

We get up from the little seat and Copia walks down the stairs and I put the blanket back on the seat and I follow him.

"Here let me have your phone." I say as I walk up to him in the hallway. He hands it to me and I walk into the kitchen and plug it in next to mine. I walk back in the hallway and see that Copia has already made it back to the bedroom. I walk through and to the bathroom and I start the water in the tub. I let it get pretty hot before I put the plug in. I let the water run until the tub was almost full. The room was steamy and I walk out to the room. 

"Copia my dear, your bath is ready."

He walks across the room taking his clothes off and when he passes me I slap his ass a little. He looks back at me and continues to the tub. He steps in and sits down. He lets out a little moan. I walk over to the tub and I rub his arm. 

"Feel nice?"

He nods his head. "Good"

"Why don't you join me?"

"Are you sure?"

"More than anything."

I step back and slip the gown off my body and I let it fall to the floor. He sits up a little straighter in the tub and helps me in. I sit down in between his legs and my head lays just below his shoulder. He puts his arms around my waist and we sit that way in silence. The water felt so good, nice and hot, and even better with him behind me. I close my eyes. He kisses the back of my head. 

"I love you Copia."

"Ambrogio."

I open my eyes "I'm sorry, what?"

"Ambrogio.. that is my given name."

"Ambrogio" I whisper. My heart swells as I turn around to where I am facing him. "Ambrogio." I say again and I kiss his lips. I say it again.

"I never knew my name could sound that way." We lock our eyes together. I don't lower my stare and I put my forehead against his and we kiss again. He places his hand on the back of my neck and pulls me closer. I moan into his mouth as our tongue's dance around each other. 

I start to feel his cock hardening below me. We keep kissing not wanting to break. We break only to take a breath but I just can't stop. I start to pepper kisses on his face. I kiss his neck and then I suck a bruise on to his neck.

"My dear, lets move this to the bed." I shake my head in agreement. I back off him and he helps me out of the tub. I lean down and take the plug out of the tub to let it drain. I grab a towel and wrap it around me and I hand him a towel when he steps out. I walk into the bedroom and I wait for him. 

He walks up to me and we start to kiss again, towels fall to the floor. He puts his hands on my hips and I put a hand on the back of his neck pushing him closer. He pulls me closer to his body. I rub the back of his neck. I step back a little

"I love you so much Ambrogio." 

"I love you so much Kay." 

That night we had the most passionate session of love making.

We both laid together with my head on his chest. Running my fingers down his chest and through his chest hair. 

"Why have you never told me your first name before?" I ask quietly.

"I have never told anyone my name. I have never really liked it so I have stayed clear of it. No one in the church really knows my name, if they do they don't say it."

"You trust me that much to tell me?"

He starts to smooth my hair "I love it when you do that." I say as I start to close my eyes.

"The answer to your question is yes I trust you. I want to hear it come off your lips. It is probably one of the best thing I have ever heard. You are so perfect."

He says as he starts to shut his eyes. I soon start to hear him snore and I smile to myself.

"I think you are perfect too." I say as I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading rubrikate's "Sharp As a Double Edged Sword" I really liked her idea of the habits having the color on the inside so I went with it. I wanted to make sure they received the credit for that idea.


	29. Chapter 29

I wake up the next morning by myself. I get up out of bed and I walk into the bathroom. I use the restroom, wash my hands and teeth and I head out the door. I walk into the hallway and I wonder where he is. I see him in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee and reading something. I walk behind him and run my hands through his hair.

"Good Morning Ambrogio." He leans his head back.

"Good Morning my sweet Kay." He kisses me on the cheek. 

"Are you hungry?"

"Hmm, I am hungry." He looks at me with lustful eyes. 

"Oh yeah?" I walk around to where I am standing between him and the kitchen table. I sit myself up on the table and he puts his hands on my thighs. 

"I am very hungry. Hungry for...." He pushes me back on to the table and spreads me legs. He puts my feet up on the table where my knees are bent. 

He starts to kiss up my leg and then kisses my inner thighs. Leaving little bite marks and he kisses right where my hip and pelvic bone meet and he moves to the other leg. 

I moan as I feel him back up to my inner thigh. " You smell so good." He says as he takes a lick up my wetness.

"Fuck Ambrogio." With that being said he sticks his tongue inside my entrance and licks all the way up to my throbbing clit. He stops short of touching it with his tongue. He starts to lap me up again. 

I let out a low groan. "Is daddy enjoying his breakfast?"

Without missing a beat "Oh yes, daddy loves his breakfast." He goes back to lapping my wetness. He reaches up and starts to kneed my breast and pulling on my hardening nipple. He then goes to the other breast and does the same thing. I move my hips up just wanting him to suck on my clit. I finally get what I need/want. 

I feel his mouth wrap around my clit and I let out a scream. I knew I wasn't going to last very long. He pushes his fingers inside of me and he starts hitting my spot. 

"Dadd..." I can feel it in my stomach. "I'm...." I loose it and my whole body starts to shake violently. He holds on to me as he continues to suck on my clit as I started to come down.He finally stops and moves back and my knees drop. He looks up at me and my wetness still on his chin and smiles up at me. 

"Hands and knees now" He says and I move as quick as I can. I get up on my hands and knees on top of the table and I move up so he can get behind me. I feel my wetness slip down my legs as I feel Copia get behind me. Without any warning I feel his hard cock enter. I let out a gasp, and he starts to move in and out of me. 

"Daddy, loved his breakfast this morning. You are such a good girl." He leans down and kisses my shoulders and then down my spine. 

I lower my head and he is hitting my sensitive spot. I can tell he isn't going. He starts to move even faster. 

"Daddy, is going to cum" He lets out a growl as I feel him fill me up with his seed. He keeps thrusting until he clasps on my back. He comes out of me and he gets off the table and sits down. My legs give out from under me and I fall onto the table in to a hip of a mess. I am breathing loudly trying to catch my breath and he is doing the same thing. I finally feel him come up to the side of me and pushes my hair out of my face.

"Are you okay my love?" 

I smile at him " I am more than okay Ambrogio." He leans down and gives me a kiss. 

"Come, lets go take a shower and get ready for the day." He helps me up off the table and we walk into the bathroom. We both take a quick shower and we go back out to the bedroom. 

He puts on some black slacks and a buttoned up shirt. He then goes over and puts his red cassock on. I watch him as I start to get dressed as well. I decide to for go my habit since I will be home all day cooking. I just put on some lounge shorts and a Rolling Stones t shirt. He walks up to me and kisses me.

"You have a good time cooking today. I am excited for tonight."

I look at him in shock "You are excited?"

He smiles at me "Yes, have a home cooked meal with the love of my life and my two good dear friends." 

I hug him "I love you so much."

"I love you too but I must go. I have work to do. I promise I will come home tonight."

"Have a good day. If you need a break you know where to find me." 

He kisses me one more time and then heads out the door. I stand in the room for a minute longer and put my hair in a braid and then I walk into the kitchen. 

I had a lot I wanted to get done and I knew if any of them showed up early it would be Dew. I walked around and made sure everything was cleaned up. Really need to get the table cleaned up after this morning but I knew we weren't eating in there but I cleaned up the kitchen. I went to the bars in the house to make sure we were fully stocked because I knew it was going to be a heavy drinking night. I walked back into the kitchen and I realized that Copia did not grab his phone. That was okay, but I wanted to make sure with him if we had enough drink. If he came home at all during the day I would try to remember to ask him. 

I came in from the garden and I heard the knock at the door. I put my stuff down in the kitchen and walked to the door. I opened the door. 

"Rose!" I say as I pull her into a hug. "I'm so glad you could come over and help me with this dinner."

She hugs me back "It is no problem at all. I am really excited to help you. Maybe a little hurt that I wasn't invited but I wouldn't be able to stay anyway."

"I know, I am sorry. I promise though you and I will hang out so much in the month because I won't be near as busy."

She waves me off "I know I know." She steps inside and I shut the door behind her. 

We head to the kitchen. "You did such a good job with helping Papa and Copia with this place." I say.

"Thank you. I knew I couldn't leave it up to them. So lets get going."

We start to cook, she grabs the chicken and beings to prepare it. "We don't need it to be special just something nice." I say as I start to prepare the vegetables.

"Totally agree, we are just going to roast this chicken low and slow with a bunch of garlic."

"Hmmm, I love garlic." We keep cooking and having small talk.

A couple of hours later I hear the front door open. I look over at Rose and she shrugs her shoulders. I dry my hands off and walk into the hall. 

"Ambrogio, you are home!" I say as I walk up to him and kiss him.

He nods his head. "What is wrong?" I ask as he looks so tired and not very happy.

He grabs his head "Nothing, just a really long morning and I just wanted to come home and take a little nap is all." He kisses me. 

"Okay, I'm sorry you had a long morning. Go ahead and go take a nap. Rose and I are in the kitchen cooking for tonight." 

He nods his head again and walks down the hallway he stops at the kitchen "Good Afternoon, Sister Rose." 

Sister Rose bows her head "Good Afternoon Cardinal." He turns and walks back to the bedroom. 

I walk into the kitchen and I look at Rose "I think something happened but he won't say anything. He is going to take a nap."

"I think Sister Imperator is really out on the war path right now for some reason. I know she was in the school the other day with Papa just screaming up a storm."

"She was in the school?"

"Yeah. I know I thought it was really strange as well because she was never in there before."

I shake my head "I am kind of glad I wasn't there because her and I do not get along well at all."

Rose shakes her head "Believe me I know." She laughs.

I laugh with her and we continue cooking. We finally get everything done and the chicken is still cooking in the oven but I knew I would pull it right before serving it. Rose and I walk to the door.

"Thank you again so much for coming over and helping." I hug her.

"You are welcome. It was a lot of fun. It is so strange seeing The Cardinal in his own living quarters."

I laugh "Yeah, I understand that."

"Have fun tonight and you will have to tell me all about it when we get together again." She hugs me tight.

"I will. Have a nice relaxing evening. I love you Rose."

"I love you too Kay." She walks out the door and I watch her walk across the grounds back to the Abbey. I close the door.

I walk back inside and I go check on Copia. He had been asleep for a couple of hours. I walk into the bedroom and he is still sound a sleep. I walk up to the side of the bed and I move the hair out of his face and I bend down and kiss his forehead. He mumbles in his sleep and turns around. I smile because he is always so cute when he sleeps. I kiss his temple and I leave the room. I walk back into the kitchen and everything is pretty much ready to go. I look up at the time and it was 5:00. I told the other two that dinner would be ready about 7:00. I walk into the dinning room and I start to set the table. It isn't a long table but big enough for all of us. I make places at both ends and then two in the middle. I even made little name tags to put on the table. I laugh at myself as I put then in front of the seats but behind the plates. I was pleased with the way the dinning room looked and I knew everything was ready to go in the kitchen. I thought I should probably go wake him up so he can get ready. 

I get closer to the bedroom door, I hear the shower running. Oh good, he was already awake I thought. I walked in and yep, he wasn't in bed any more. I walked over to my wardrobe and started to look at what I wanted to wear tonight. Didn't need to be fancy but I didn't think I should be wearing shorts and a t shirt. I grab a skirt and blouse and laid them on the bed. I was going to jump in the shower after he was done. I walk over and I take his cassock and hang it up. I turn around and he was standing in the door way.

"Did you have a nice nap?" I smile at him.

"I did thank you. I feel much better that is for sure."

"Good. Did something happen this morning?"

"Sister Imperator is just on a rampage." He walks over to me with his towel around his waist. "She expects me to get all of this busy stupid work done before I leave in a week. I finally told her I wasn't going to do it."

I put my hands on his arms and rub them "She probably did not like that answer."

He shakes his head "No, not at all but I didn't really care. She is going to have to find someone else to do all of it when I am gone." He lets out a sigh "I just want to spend as much time with you as I can before I leave." He takes my hands and kisses my knuckles.

"I don't want you to get into trouble. Rose said that she has been crazy lately. She told me that she was at the school with Papa and just yelling at him there."

"That is strange. You never said she went to the school."

"She never did so I don't know why all of the sudden. She must be thinking Papa isn't doing a good job or something." 

"Who knows but like I said we are not going to worry about it. Starting tonight you are mine for this week. The only time we will be apart is with the rehearsals at night."

"I am excited to spend so much time with you but I am starting to get sad about you leaving." 

He leans forward and kisses me and I kiss him back. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. He bites my bottom lip when he pulls away. "I love you Kay."

"I love you too Ambrogio. Tonight is a night to have fun."

"Yes, have fun. We deserve it and we deserve to be with close friends."

"And eat a fantastic meal."

He chuckles "Yes, and eat a fantastic meal. But not as good as breakfast." He says with a smirk and gives me a quick kiss.

"Oh did Daddy enjoy breakfast?"

"Ha! I did. And it is a major turn on you calling me that." He comes back and kisses me again.

I moan into his mouth "Hmm, good because it is a turn on calling you that!" I say.

He backs off again "Okay, we really need to not get ourselves worked up too much right now. You go off and get ready and I'll get finished up. Anything I need to do before they get here?"

"Nope, I have everything ready. Table is already set you make sure everything else in the house looks nice. And then you can just be your pretty little self." I say as I playfully slap his cheek. 

"Oh good, I knew I was too pretty to do much work ha!" 

I kiss him one more time and I walk into the bathroom. I turn the shower back on and the water is already warm. I take my clothes off and get into the shower. It feels so good. I wash my hair and wash every part of my body. I step out and dry myself off. I brush my teeth and I put my hair up in my towel. I wrap a robe around me and I walk back out to the bedroom. He was gone so I walked over to my little vanity and I set down and started to comb my hair. I then started to dry it. I get all the way done and I decide to keep it down for the night. I walk over and I put my under garments on and I pull my skirt on and my blouse. I decide that I wasn't going to wear shoes because I hate wearing shoes. I look at myself in the mirror one last time and I thought I looked pretty good. I looked at the time and it was almost 7:00, for some reason I start to get butterflies in my stomach. I have never been good at entertaining people let alone I know Copia isn't at all either. I look at myself, this should be okay, I can do this. I then proceed to walkout the bedroom. 

I walk into the kitchen to make sure everything was still okay. Chicken was looking really good and the smell was to die for. I heard voices and laughter coming from the library and I smile to myself. Oh good, sounds like my boys are here. I walk down the hallway and I turn into the library. Papa is sitting with his back to me in the chair, Dew is sitting on the couch and Copia is sitting in the chair facing me. His face lights up when he sees me 

"Mi amore, you have joined us." He says as Papa turns around and stands up. He already has a wine glass in his hand as he walks over to me and hugs me.

"Good Evening my love. You look amazing." He gives me a little kiss. 

"Thank you Papa. Didn't really do much." I look down at what I have on.

"Doesn't matter, you don't have to do much."

I blush at him saying that and lower my head. Papa goes back to his seat and I go and sit down next to Dew.

"Good Evening Sister." Dew says a little shy.

"You don't have to call me Sister in here Dew. You are around friends and family please just call me Kay." I squeeze his hand. He too has a glass of wine. 

I look at the three of them "Are you guys ready to eat?"

They all look at me and nod. "Okay then, why doesn't everyone move to the dinning room."

I get up and they follow me into the room. Papa starts to laugh first and I knew he saw the name plates.

I turn around at the door to the kitchen and he turns around and holds it up "Really Kay?" He starts to laugh even harder which causes everyone else to laugh.

"Yep, I was trying to be fancy. Is that not fancy?"

He shakes his head "Not really, but nice try."

I laugh "Well, I promise it won't ever happen again." I knew it was going to happen again. The three of them found their seats and they sat down. 

I started to bring the food out. I brought out the vegetables and potatoes. I went back in and took the chicken out of the oven and I carved it up. I took a bite of it and on my gosh it tasted so good. I took it out and they started to clap. I stand there and look at them.

"Clapping? Is this how tonight is going to go?"

"Yes, I believe it is" Copia says as he smiles at me. 

"Of course." I say. I place the plate down in the middle and I start to serve everyone. Copia got up and filled everyone's glasses up with wine and he sits back down. I finish serving everyone and I sit down at my place. 

We all start to eat and it tasted so good. We had a great and fun conversation as we ate. A bunch of laughter could be heard. It made my heart swell up so big knowing that I was surrounded by the right people. Dew had his mask off so he could eat a little better. I look across the table at him and he lifts his eyebrow up at me when he catches me looking. I blush a little and lower my head. We all sit there for a little bit longer after everyone had their fill of food.

We let the dinner digest in our stomachs. I finally scoot my chair back and start to take dishes into the kitchen. 

"Why don't you guys go back to the library and let me clean up a little bit and I'll join you guys." 

"Are you sure you don't want help, my love?" Copia ask.

"I'm sure you guys go relax I will join you in a little bit." I walk over and give him a kiss. 

Him and Papa get up and to walk out to the library. Dew starts to carry dishes into the kitchen with me. I start to wash some of them and Dew stands next to me drying the dishes. His tail is switching back and forth behind me and then I feel it wrap around my ankle.

"Hey, be careful with that thing." I punch him a little on the arm.

"I am careful. It just wanted to touch you."

"Oh, it has a mind of it's own does it?" I look over at him and smile.

"Of course it does." He smiles really big and chuckles. He leans over and gives me a kiss. I kiss him back and smile. Just as we pull away from each other I hear.

"What are you two up to?" It was Papa's voice and my whole face turns red. 

"Uh...nothing Papa." I turn around to face him. 

He makes his eyes narrow "I don't think I believe you." 

"That is fine. you don't have to." I laugh a little out of nervousness. 

Papa shakes his head and turns back to the library. I look over at Dew and start to laugh. 

"He always seems to catch us in moments like this."

He shakes his head and leans down and kisses me again. "He does seem to."

"Why don't you go ahead and go join the others. I will finish up and then I'll be out there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

His tail goes a little higher "If you say so" gives me a kiss and walks out the door.

I take my time and finish up. I hear the boys laughing in the library and I walk over to the hallway and go into the bedroom. I close the door behind me and I walk over to the mini bar we have in the bedroom and I poor myself a drink. I stand there and I take it down in one gulp. I pour myself another drink, I don't know why I'm so nervous or uneasy. I take that glass with me to the bathroom. I use the restroom and I wash up and sit down on the toilet. I sit there and drink. I get up after I finish the drink and walk out to the bedroom. I am surprised to see Copia sitting there on the bed.

"Hello my love." He says 

"Oh hello. What are you doing in here?" I walk over and place my glass on the bar.

"I came to find you." He stands up and walks over to me. He wraps his arms around my waist and starts to kiss my neck. I lean my head over to let him have more room. He gets to my collarbone kisses it and then bites down. I let out a small scream, I feel him lick the spot. 

"Not too loud my dear." He whispers into my ear as he lightly bites my ear lobe.

"It is so hard not to be loud. You make me moan and scream so loudly." He turns me around and pushes his lips against mine. My hand goes to the back of his neck as I push him deeper into my mouth. 

"Fuck me Ambriogo." I whisper to him. 

Without another word he pushes me back against the wall "I love it when you get rough with me."

"Oh yeah?" He unzips his pants and I already see that he is hard. I get down on my knees and I take him into my mouth. He lets out a low moan. I suck on the head and lick around it. I take all of him and he grabs my hair and keeps me there. "Fuck Kay." He pulls my head off his cock. 

"Stand up." I don't hesitate and I stand up. "Take your panties off"

I smile at him "I have no panties on"

He laughs "Of course you don't" He takes my hips and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he adjust me to where his cock slips deep inside me.

I wrap my arms around his neck as he starts to thrust in and out of me. I lean my head against his chest as he groans. "You feel so good tonight Kay." 

"You always feel good Ambriogo." I knew he wasn't going to last long. "I want you to cum deep inside me." I lean to his ear "Please Daddy"

He lets out a moan and his body stiffens up. He pumps even harder and he shoots his seed deep inside me. I kiss his neck. He finally lets me down. "My Satan Kay." He licks my lips and I suck on his tongue. I let it go 

"I don't want you to leave."

He hugs me and kisses the top of my head. "I know sweetheart. But lets not talk or think about that tonight. Lets go have fun with our friends. There might be even more fun a little later as well."

I raise my eyebrow "Oh yeah?"

"Yep, but can't tell you." He kisses my forehead. "Come."

I grab my glass and I fill it back up. I nod my head and we walk out and back down to the library.

"I'm so glad that you two finally decided to join us again" Papa says from the chair facing the door. 

"I didn't really want to come back but Copia here is making me." I make a face at him. 

He laughs and holds his arms out for me. I walk over to him and sit down in his lap. 

"But we missed you in here. Copia gets you all the time." He nuzzles into my neck and kisses it. He then sees the bite on my collarbone and he licks it. He whispers "mm, you and Copia already had a little fun." 

I blush. "Yes, Papa."

"Good for you." He gives me a hug. Copia walks over and pulls me up off Papa's lap.

We all start to laugh. I take a drink and Copia walks around and fills everyone else's glass. He sits down on the couch and pulls me next to him. Dew is sitting on the floor in front of the couch. There is more light conversation and drinking. I really don't know how we got into the position but I was soon laying between Copia's legs and my back resting on his chest. My feet are on Dew's lap. Dew is absentmindedly rubbing my feet. 

Papa begins to laugh a little "Copia, I have to tell you how Kay was the other day."

"You mean you haven't told him yet?" I say with a chuckle.

"Now, I am intrigued by what this man has to say." Copia says while rubbing my neck and down to where my blouse opens up. 

"When we went into town yesterday everything was fine. We had a nice little lunch and then it turned awful."

I start to laugh. "Papa, it did not turn awful." I feel Copia playing with my necklace.

"Yes, yes it did. At least in my mind it was awful."

I wave my hand at him to continue. I feel Dew's hand go further up on my leg and rubs back down to my feet. 

"We begin walking the street to where the store was at to get the phones. We stop outside a shoe store and little miss over there." He waves his hand at me and Copia starts to laugh a little. "Gets super excited. She is so giddy. I can honestly say I have never seen her like this in all the years. I didn't know if I should be excited for her or with her."

"Papa, she was that way when I got home too." Copia laughs.

"I am sure she was because she couldn't get over it. So she drags me into this shoe store and we get her that pair of wing tip shoes. She was overly excited about getting the shoes. I think she was more excited about the shoes then she was with the phones."

"That is not true." I say laughing. "Okay, maybe a little true." 

Everyone starts to laugh and I feel Copia's hand go further down my blouse and he is starting to knead my breast. I let out a little moan.

"She was about to jump up and down outside the store. She could not even stand still long enough. Before we got back in the car I even asked her if she needed to run around the block a few times."

"I would have enjoyed seeing that. So out of character that is for sure." Copia says while he kisses the top of my head.

"It isn't out of character, I have never been that excited before."

"Well, I feel like chop dinner then if you are never get excited to see me." Papa says standing up he walks over to the bar and gets another drink. 

"Of course I'm always excited to see you but I see you every day." I close my eyes as Copia moves to the other breast. 

Papa turns around and I hear him walk up to Dew and then I hear Dew moan softly. I open my eyes and Papa and Dew are kissing. I look up at Copia and he looks down at me and lowers his head. 

"Remember when I said we would have more fun tonight?"

My eyes get wider and I get it. "Are you sure? I don't want you to do something you don't want to."

He places his lips over mine and gives me a quick kiss. "I want to do it and I want you to enjoy yourself."

I grab the back of his neck and pull him down. We start to kiss again and now his hand is starting to unbutton my shirt.

"Hey, don't leave us out." Papa says as he walks over and kisses my neck.

My thoughts go back to that night when it was just the three of us. How amazing and turned on I was that night. Copia breaks the kiss and I smile at him. Papa moves in and gives me a kiss biting my lower lip as he pulls back. Without missing a beat Papa's lips are over Copia's and I hear Copia take a breath in. I look over at Dew who is just sitting there looking at us. I pull myself up from between Papa and Copia and I crawl over to him. I straddle his lap.

"Were you in on this too my sweet little Ghoul?"

He nods "Yes, I was. Please don't be mad."

I stroke his cheek and then I run my hand through his hair. I run my hand over his horns. He lets out a small little moan. "my sweet Ghoul I am not mad." I finally lean close to him and place my forehead against his. "I have been wanting this for a while. I have never felt a Ghoul before and I so badly want it. Who better to do it with than you." 

I start to press kisses on his face and then he licks my lips and I open my mouth for him. His tongue is so different then anything I have ever felt before. I kiss him even harder and I soon feel a hand on my breast. I moan into his mouth. I didn't know whose hand it was but I didn't really care. Dew breaks the kiss and kisses my neck. He leans into my ear while biting my ear lobe a little. 

"Let's move the party back to your room shall we?" 

I shake my head and start to kiss him again. I pull back and he nods his head to the other two men. Dew starts to scoot forward on the couch holding on to my waist. I don't know how he does it but he pushes himself up with me still in his arms. I must have looked a little shocked and scared because he brings his face close and says 

"Remember I'm not human, I won't drop you my Sister." 

I nod my head and he starts to kiss me again. He walks out of the library and down the hall way to the master bedroom. I hear the other two behind us but all I am concentrating on is Dew.

"My sweet little Ghoul." I kiss his neck and then down to his collarbone. I bite down on his shoulder and he lets out a growl.

"Oh yes Dew, should have told you that Kay loves to bite." Copia says behind us. 

He looks at me his eyes glowing bright and smiles. "As long as I can bite back." He licks my neck. 

We get to the bedroom and he lays me down on the bed and he hovers over me. He beings to kiss my neck and down to my collarbone. Just like me he bites down. I scream out a little because this time it hurt. He licks at the spot and looks up at me. 

"I am sorry, didn't mean to bite that hard. Please forgive me."

"It is okay, just try to control yourself." I smile at him and rub his horns. I look around and I see Copia and Papa standing next to the bed watching. 

"I think we are all a little too dressed." Papa says as he looks over at Copia. 

Copia nods his head. "I agree Papa."

Dew sits back and takes his shirt off. I grasp as I can't believe that he has such a good body. I sit up a little and I rub my hand from his chest down to his hips.

"You look amazing my sweet little Dew." 

He looks away for a second in embarrassment. Copia walks up to the Ghoul and does the same thing. "Wow, you do look amazing Dew." 

Dew turns his head towards Copia who is already down to just his boxers. Copia locks lips with him and Dew leans in more. I watch them and I start to get really turned on. Papa comes up to me. 

"Let me finish getting these nasty clothes off of you." He says as he takes my blouse off and he unhooks my bra. I let the straps fall off my shoulders and I take it and throw it to the floor. 

Papa leans down and starts to kiss my shoulder and down to my breast. He takes my nipple in his mouth and starts to suck. I let out a little moan and he moans on my nipple. I put my hand in his hair. He makes a loud smacking sound as he lets go of my nipple and moves to the other one. The other two break their kiss and Copia reaches over Papa and gives me a kiss. I kiss him back. I see Dew stand up and get out of his pants. He climbs back up on the bed and lifts my skirt up. He starts to kiss my thighs. As he moves further up he kisses my inner thighs, lightly biting them. I let out a moan because I know he can smell my wetness. All I want him to do is lick me. I move my hips towards him. 

"Tsk, tsk." Copia says to me. I give him a little smile.

"Sorry."

I feel Dew's tongue lick at my entrance and I let out a groan. I pull Copia closer to me and plant a kiss on him. Dew's tongue starts to lick all the way up to my throbbing clit. I want to feel that tongue on my clit. Papa continues to suck on my nipple and I see that he is starting to palm at Copia's hardening cock. I close my eyes as Dew keeps licking up my wetness. Finally, he gets to my clit and I let out a scream. It is throbbing so bad and he starts to suck on it. 

"Fuck....." I say and Papa has Copia's cock out of his boxers and I didn't realize he stopped sucking on my nipples. He is playing and licking with Copia's cock. I let out even more of a moan as Copia moans with me. I start to feel the tight coil in my stomach and I try to grab Dew's head as I start to orgasm. Dew keeps sucking and licking my wetness.

"I need you in me Dew." Without any other words I feel his cock at my entrance. Copia is watching him as Papa is working on his cock. Copia leans over and gives Dew a kiss. Tasting me on his lips. Dew steps back and he flips me over to my stomach. I get up on my hands and knees and I grab Papa to pull him over. He stops playing with Copia's cock and looks at me. Dew bends me down and he starts to enter me. I grab Papa and kiss him. "Bring me your cock."

He obeys and he moves over to where his hard cock is at an easy access for my mouth. I feel Dew get all the way into me and I moan as I start to lick and suck on Papa's head. Papa grabs Copia and takes his cock back into his mouth. Dew beings to move in and out of me rubbing my back and holding on to my shoulder. I hear him moan and groan. I take Papa all the way into my mouth and he drops Copia's cock and he lets out a moan. Copia starts to stroke himself as he is watching me. Papa's cock is throbbing in my mouth and Dew beings to move a little faster and harder. Besides going back to Papa's mouth I see Copia move behind Papa. I continue to suck Papa and holding on to my moan from Dew. He felt so good inside me. 

Copia moves a finger into Papa's ass, he lets out a sweet moan. I open my eyes and see Copia and the next thing I see is him behind Papa. He starts to enter Papa and Papa leans his head back. Once Copia bottoms out in Papa I take all of Papa in my mouth and I get to his pubic hair. His body tenses up as he is being overly simulated. I forget back Dew behind me but he is moving even faster and harder. He lets out a loud growl and I feel him fill me up with his seed. 

I keep working Papa's cock and it is throbbing into my mouth. Copia is starting to really move in and out of Papa. He is grunting as Papa is moaning. Dew gets back under me and starts to lick me again. I let out a moan and I can tell Copia can't hold back any more and Papa is close. I lick Papa's slit and head and he releases his seed into my mouth and Copia is right behind him. Papa finishes his orgasm and falls to the bed and Copia falls backwards on to the bed. Dew has me to a second orgasm and I move his head due to not being able to take any more. My knees are weak and I fall next to Papa. Dew lays next to me breathing heavily and he rubs my back. 

We all lay there not saying anything. I turn over to my side and I am facing Dew. He puts a hand on my cheek. "You are so beautiful Kay."

I smile at him and kiss the palm of his hand. "I have to say I loved your tongue and you inside me." I soon start to hear little snoring and we both smile at each other. He gets up off the bed and I follow. I walk over to the bathroom and I clean myself up just a little. I walk back out and Dew takes my hand and we walk out of the bedroom.

"I haven't shown you yet but you have your own room here as well." I squeeze his hand and he leans over and kisses me. 

"I would love to see it. Let's let the old men sleep." 

I laugh "I feel bad for leaving them."

"Ah, don't worry about that." 

I walk him to the other room and I open the door. It wasn't huge and it really just had a bed in it. He walks in.

"Not as cool as my room in the cabin but it will do." He turns around and smiles at me.

"Well, I'm sorry. You don't have to like it but it is here."

He pulls me close to him and kiss me again. 

"I have been waiting to do that for a long time. You felt so good Kay." 

"Hmm, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I have been wanting it for a long time as well." 

We lay down on the bed and Dew spoons me. He nuzzles into my neck and kisses it. 

"I have to say this is so much better than all of us in one bed." I say as I lay my hand on his arm.

I hear him purring as I drift off to sleep. 


	30. Chapter 30

The day finally arrived that Ambrogio and I dreaded. I hung on to him in bed not wanting to get up, not wanting to let go. 

"I don't want you to go. What am I going to do without you?" Tears were forming in my eyes.

He hugs me to him tight. "I know but I have to go. There are so many new souls out there that we need to bring to the church."

"I know Ambrogio. I am being selfish because I want you all to myself. I don't want to share you with the world."

"Ah, but you must. I know it is going to be different. Just remember that I am coming home to you. All those other's that we convert, will never be at this spot. I come home to you. Hell, you even taught me how to use this thing." He reaches over and grabs his phone. 

I let out a small laugh. "True."

"I promise you when we are done touring, completely done."

"But that is going to be at least a year."

He nods his head "Yes, I know but once we are completely done. You and I are going to go away. It will just be you and I, no one else."

I look up at him "Do you mean it? You aren't talking about just going out to the cabin."

He looks me in the eyes and I hold his stare. His eyes smile before the smile comes upon his lips. "I am not talking about the cabin, silly girl. I mean away, some where great."

I move to where I am straddling him, my knees on either side of his thighs. 

"How did I ever get so lucky to find you?" 

He plays with the necklace that he gave me so many years ago. "I can't believe you still have this." 

" You think I would have gotten rid of it?"

"Yes, I really did. I was surprised you still had it when I saw it." He places a kiss to where the necklace lays on my chest.

I smile. "Even though I was gone, I never once stopped loving you." I put my arms around his neck and I smooth the back of his hair. "Yes, I do not want you to go. I understand why you are going but to be here at the Abbey without you is hard."

"But you were without me for years what is the difference?"

"It was hard then. You have no idea how many times I wanted to come back, I wanted to see you at a show. I never forgot the way you smelled, the way you felt. I had the dreams I had before. Running but this time I kept running towards you. You were always just enough out of reach and I could never reach you."

"Well, I am never going to let you go again. I will never do that again, that was one of my biggest regrets. You know I don't live with regrets but I live with that every day. Every day I look upon you and thank Satan that you came back, that you are here with me." He puts his hands down on my hips and pushes me forward. I run my hand down his side burn. 

"Don't fall in love with anyone you find out there."

He laughs a little as I move my hips back. " I promise I will not fall madly in love with some strange person. Don't fall too much in love with Dew and Papa while I'm gone."

"Ah, you know my love for them is different than my love for you. My love for you is so much deeper so much stronger." I lean down and kiss him. I kiss him hard putting all of my love to him through that kiss. Neither one of us want to break the kiss, we only break to take a breath. He starts to lean me back on the bed. I lay back on the bed and he ever so slowly starts to peck kisses all of my face. 

"I love you so much Kay." He kisses my lips again and then starts to kiss down my neck. He reaches my breast and starts to gently suck on my harden nipple and pinching the other one. I let out moan, as he moves over to the other one. 

He starts to make his way down my stomach. Taking his time. He finally reaches my lips and kisses them. He takes in my smell "You smell so good, so ready for me." He licks up my slit and I let out a moan. He makes his tongue as flat as he can and he licks again this time licking my clit. I move my hips up and he smiles and looks up at me. He goes back to my entrance and sticks his tongue inside me. I grab his hair and he buries his face even deeper into me.

He pulls his tongue out and slips two fingers inside me. I let out a moan, he brings attention back to my throbbing clit. He starts to lick it and starts to move his fingers in and out. He then takes my clit inside his mouth and starts to suck on it gently. "Fuck Ambrogio." I start to pant and I feel the twisted feeling in my stomach. He moves his fingers a little faster and sucks a little harder. I can't control it any more and I bite down on my lip as my vision goes white. My whole body shakes uncontrollably, Ambrogio keeps going, helping me come down. Once my body relaxes a little he takes his fingers out and gives my clit one more suck. My body has small after shocks and he kisses back up and gives my lips a kiss. I open my mouth tasting myself. He is biting my lower lip as we kiss. He lifts back up a little and I wrap my legs around him. He slowly starts to enter me and continues to kiss me. He keeps going and not breaking the kiss. I feel him enter me all the way and he sits there. 

"Daddy." I whisper out between kisses. 

"You are being such a good girl. Does my good girl want daddy to make love to her?"

"Yes, Daddy. I love you so much."

He bends back down and kisses me "I love you too." He places his forehead against mine and starts to move in and out slowly. He starts to pepper my face with kisses again. I run my hands up and down his back, stopping at the back of his neck. He makes it back to my lips and we start to kiss very passionately.

He starts to quicken his pace a little and we don't break the kiss. He places me in a close hug and our bodies start to move together. He breaks the kiss but keeps his forehead against mine. I nuzzle my nose into his neck. He starts to move faster and I can tell he won't last much longer. 

"I want you to cum for me Daddy. Please cum deep inside of me" I say as he lets out a groan and he thrust one more time and his body starts to stiffen. I dig my finger nails into his back as he lets out a grunt. He keeps thrusting as he starts to come down, he finally stops and just lays on top of me. I play with his hair and I kiss the top of his head. He slips out of me and he moves off and lays on his side. He brings me to him and when I look at him he has tears in his eyes.

"What is wrong Ambrogio?" I ask as I wipe the tears off his cheek. 

"That was really intense."

I didn't realize it but he was right. "You are right, totally different than yesterday. But good right?"

He nods his head "Very good." He kisses me again.

I start to cry "I really don't want you to go. I don't want you to leave me."

He hugs me very tightly. "I know you don't want me to but I have to. This is my job."

"I know. It is just hard. And we only have a couple of more hours together." I say as I look at the clock. 

"Yes, I know. I really do love you Kay. I have never loved someone as much as I love you and I have never had someone love me back in return."

I am running my fingers through his chest hair. "I love you Ambrogio. I hate to say this but you should probably get up and get ready to leave."

He kisses the top of my head "I know love, I just can't bring myself to do it."

"I know. We will be fine. We have our phones we can call, text all day and even video chat with each other. It'll be like you are here."

"I wish it would be like that but it won't. I'll be on a bus with the Ghouls. Ug, the Ghouls!" 

I sit up off of him and he gets up out of bed. I walk to the bathroom and I start the water for him and I go and use the restroom. I come out and he is already in the shower. I step in with him but we make it quick. We get out and dry off. He goes into the bedroom and puts on a pair of slacks and a button down shirt. I come out and throw some clothes on. 

"We are meeting Dew and Papa down at the buses." I say as I walk over to him. I step behind him and wrap my hands around his waist. I hug him tightly and take in his smell. 

He nods his head and places his hands on my arms. We stand like that for a while just swaying. No music, just music in our heads. He turns around and hugs me and we just keep dancing. He puts his chin on top of my head. The only thing that brought us out of our moment was a loud knock on the door. 

"Cardinal Copia. We are ready to leave Sir." We hear.

"Yes, we will be there in a moment." He says back. 

He pushes me back at arms length and he wipes the tears off my cheeks. He is lightly crying. 

"I know this is hard, it is very hard but we can do this. You can do this. You are stronger than you know. We spent years apart this is only 3 months right now. I love you very much Kay and we will talk every day and all day."

"I know you are right Ambrogio. I know we can do this but I just got you back and here you are leaving again. I love you so much." I stand on my tip toes and kiss him. 

He kisses me back and then moves and grabs his bag.

"You have everything right? Phone, charger?"

"Yes, yes, I have everything my dear. I have books and my music. I should be good."

He walks out the door and I follow him out the door. Before we get to the front door I put on a pair of sandals and he opens the front door and I follow him. 


	31. Chapter 31

We walk to the buses hand in hand with our fingers laced with each other. I am holding him as tight as I can and he is squeezing back. My stomach drops when I see the buses, I start to feel a little dizzy but I focus all of my energy on him. I see Dew standing around watching everyone and Papa of course is out directing everyone on what and how to do things. We walk in silence and Papa sees us first.

"Oh good, Cardinal Copia is finally here." He walks up to us and puts a hand on his shoulder. "You ready to spread the word and bring back many recruits?"

He nods his head "Yes, Papa. I am ready."

"Good, good. Everything is ready to go all they are waiting for is you my dear friend."

He doesn't move and I look up at him. He is looking at me. I keep his gaze and I see sadness in his eyes. The butterflies in my stomach are about to come up and I'm starting to get dizzy again. I try my hardest to keep it at bay so that way he will get on the bus. He leans down and we kiss, we kiss a deep passionate kiss. He places his forehead against mine and says 

"Breath. You will be okay I promise. I can see it in your eyes. Please just breath for me. I love you with my whole heart. I will call you after the first ritual tonight."

I start to breath. "I'm always amazed how you know what is going through me. I love you with my whole being. Please be careful. Don't replace me with some sleazy brother or sister." I smile a little which makes him smile in return.

"I know everything about you my love. You will be safe here with Papa and Dew."

I nod and we kiss one more time. He turns to Papa "Please take care of her."

Papa comes up to me and takes my hand "Yes, of course I will Copia. You know I will."

He nods his head and shakes Papa's free hand. I stand there with Papa as he shakes Dew's hand and walks on to the bus. He turns around one more time and I give him a small wave. The door shuts and I start to cry even harder. I hold it together as well as I could while the buses left. Once they were out of sight I fell to the ground holding my head in my hands as I sobbed.

Everyone had pretty much left after the buses headed out the gate. Dew sat down next to me and just put his hand on my back. He didn't say anything he just sat there and let me cry. I soon ran out of tears and I lifted my head and turned it towards him. With a half smile I said 

"I am sorry. I tried really hard to keep it together."

He smiled back at me "It is okay. It isn't bad to show emotion."

"I know but I really don't like to show it in front of people let alone Papa." I looked up and I saw Papa standing and speaking to a group of people but he kept looking over at me.

"Why are you so scared to show emotion to him?"

"I have always wanted him to believe that I was this strong person that nothing would get to me. I feel like I have just gotten weaker as I have gotten older. He doesn't like weakness and so I don't want him to not like me because of it."

"You are talking nonsense Sister. He loves you and he knows you are not weak. Just look at the way he is watching you. If he was embarrassed by your actions he would have already turned his back and left. He is giving you your space."

"Yeah, that is what he always does." Dew takes me into his arms and hugs me. 

"Would you like me to stay with you tonight my dear sister."

"Yes, please do. I don't want to be alone in my house."

We stand up with Dew helping me up. He wipes the tears off my cheeks and pulls me into a hug. At about that time Papa is done speaking and he walks over to us. He pulls me to his chest.

"Oh my sweet sister. It makes me so sad to see you like this. I promise it will be okay. You are with me and Dew, we take good care of you. Yes."

"Yes Sir."

I nod in agreement.

"Now, for tonight are you going to sleep at your room or would you like to join me?" Papa ask me. 

"Thank you for the offer Papa but I rather stay in my room. Dew already offered to stay with me tonight."

"Ah, very good my dear. Now I except you at my office in the morning, there is much work to get done with the Cardinal gone."

"Yes, Papa. I will be in your office in the morning. I will probably be there before you are." I smile a little.

"Ah, you think you are a clever girl!" He bops me on the nose. "No, I will be there between 8:00-9:00. No visitors tonight, must get work done." 

I look at him and then I look over at Dew "Did you just say what I think you did."

Papa laughed and nodded his head "Someone has to be the adult around here and since the Cardinal is gone it must be me."

I laugh "Wow, this is going to be a fun couple of months if Papa is all about work. All work and No Play."

"Oh, I never said there wouldn't be any playing. Just not tonight."

"Ah, there we go. There is the Papa we have all grown to love." 

He hugs me again. "Sleep well my dear. It will be hard but I promise it will get better."

"Thank you Papa. I will see you tomorrow in the morning. " 

Papa nods to Dew and he walks off to the front door. We stand there and watch him disappear into the Abbey.

Dew takes my hand "See it is okay to show emotion in front of Papa."

"I know but I still don't like to." 

"Come on lets go do something."

"Like what?"

"Lets just walk to the lake. That sounds nice right?"

"Yes, that sounds very nice."

We start to walk towards the lake with hands together. We walk in silence and we go and sit on the bench.

"I used to love coming to this spot. One of my favorites."

"Yes, I remember you telling me." He takes his mask off.

I look at him. "Can you not mask yourself?"

He looks back at me "Do you not like this form?"

"No, I didn't say that I was just wondering. All the other Ghouls I know can change appearance." I say with a shrug.

"I can but I don't really like to. If I'm going to go out I rather just put my mask on and when I'm in my room I just take it off. I don't really have any reason to change."

"Okay, just wondering."

"That is fine."

We sit there for longer and then we hear the bells ring. 

"Must be dinner time. Would you like to go to dinner?" I ask him.

"Of course." He says. 

We walk back to the Abbey. We enter the dinning hall and go over and grab some food. I see Rose and I walk over to where she is and I sit down.

"How are you this evening Sister Rose?"

She looks over at me and smiles "I am fine how are you doing?"

I smile back at her "I am okay. So anything new with you?"

"Not really. Everything is pretty quiet around here. How was your dinner party?"

"You did amazing with the food. It was so good. But the evening itself was a lot of fun. It was nice to be honest. Then this week has been perfect as well. Are you sure you are okay?" I ask as I put my hand on hers.

"Yes, I am just tired is all. Been very busy at the school." She takes a small bite of her food.

I look down at her tray and she hasn't eaten anything at all. She didn't look well either.

"Okay, well, try to get as much sleep as you can. I will come and visit you tomorrow after work." I look at her with very worried eyes.

"I promise Sister Kay I am fine just tired." She gets up from the table. "I will see you tomorrow evening."

I watch her leave and I had a very worried feeling about her. I thought I may talk to Papa tomorrow and if she needs help at the school I would love to be able to help her. I get done and I walk back to my little house. I walk in and a sudden rush of sadness over takes me, knowing that Ambrogio wasn't there and won't show up later. I get startled when my phone starts to ring. I look down and he is calling me. I answer.

"Hello" 

"Hello my love. I couldn't wait until after the ritual to call you. I am already missing you."

"Ambrogio, I was just thinking about you. I just walked into the house and realized you weren't here or going to be here. So how much time do you have before you go on stage."

"I have about an hour so I thought it would be a good time and maybe talking to you will help me calm my nerves."

I walk down to the bed room. "You will do great! I know you will. You have a great stage presents, everyone in the arena is going to fall in love with you. You also have those great Ghouls behind you as well."

"Thank you I just needed to hear that. How was the rest of your day?"

"It was fine. I'm a little worried about Sister Rose."

"Why is that?"

"She was just acting really strange at dinner. She said she was tired and that it had been busy at school. I don't know didn't feel right. I think I'm going to talk to Papa tomorrow morning when I get to his office and see if maybe I could go help her."

"Hmm, I'm sure she would love the help that is for sure. And I'm sure she is just tired she isn't as young as she used to be."

"Yeah I know. Oh my gosh you will never guess what Papa said to Dew and I today. He told us to be in his office tomorrow morning because there will be a lot of work. I said I would be there before him and then he said I plan on being there between 8:00-9:00, no visitors tonight. Very busy with work." I laugh out loud again at the thought of him saying that.

There was a little be a silence but then I heard him laughing. "He actually said he had too much work to have visitors? Are you sure this is the same Papa we have grown to love?"

"He also said that since you are gone he must be the adult."

"Papa an adult. My Satan, I probably shouldn't have left the Abbey." He was laughing really hard which made me laugh.

"Going to be a good time I can already tell. Just to let you know Dew is going to stay with me tonight."

"That is fine. I figured you probably wouldn't be by yourself tonight.Alright my love, I need to go but I love you and I'll message you after the ritual."

"Good luck and I can't wait to see the pictures of how sexy you are in your suites." I smile at the thought of him in them. 

"Ah thank you very much. I love you."

"Love you too."

We hang up the phone. I felt better since he called me, I didn't feel as lonely. I walked back to the bedroom and I put some shorts and a t shirt on. I heard the kitchen door open and then shut. Dew walked into the room.

"Hope I didn't scare you."

I shake my head "Nah, not at all. I heard the door and knew it was you. Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure I'll take something if you are drinking something."

"I think I will." I walk over to the bar and pour us a drink I walk back to the sofa and I sit down and turn the TV on. 

"Have anything you want to watch?"

"Nah, we can watch whatever you want to." He sits down at the other end of the couch.

I turn the tv on and we sit there in silence.

I look over at him "Why are you so far away?" 

He shrugs his shoulders. I move closer to him and I lay my head on his shoulder. "You don't have to be so nervous in here."

"I know but I am still nervous. I feel like Copia is going to walk in at any minute." He moves around to where his legs are up on the couch and I lay between his legs facing the tv.

"Ah yes the fear of getting caught. Well, good for you he is gone." I look at the time. "And he is up on stage right now anyway. I hope he does well tonight."

He kisses the top of my head "I am sure he is doing fantastic." 

I nod my head. I have that tight feeling in my stomach again and I feel the tears forming in my eyes. 

" why are you so sad my sweet sister?"

"I just miss him is all. I don't know how I'm going to make it with out him."

He hugs me tight. "You will be fine, I promise. You have Papa and I and we will take care of you."

"I know, it just isn't the same." 

"I know." He lays his chin on top of my head and he wraps me up with his tail. I turn to my side and I close my eyes. A dreamless sleep takes over me.

I am woken up by my phone ringing. I hear Dew purring behind me and snoring lightly. I get myself unwrapped around Dew as softly as I could. He doesn't wake up. I reach for my phone and it is Ambrogio. I get up and answer it and walk into the bathroom.

"Hello" I say sleepily.

"Hold on, let me call you right back." He hangs up. I sit down on the toilet and I close my eyes. I open them again when my phone goes off and he is face timing me this time. I answer and I know I look like crap. 

"There that is better, I just wanted to see you."

"You are getting me in all my glory right now." I say chuckling a little.

He laughs "I see that. I'm sorry I woke you up." His make up is off.

"Are you back on the bus?"

"Yeah, just got back."

"I thought so since you don't have your make up on. So how did it go?"

"It was amazing. The energy was intense. The Ghouls are out right now and they asked if I wanted to go with them."

"Why didn't you go? I am so glad that it went so well tonight. I was thinking about you. "

"Why are you in the bathroom?" 

I laugh 

"I love seeing you laugh my love. But really why are you in the bathroom?"

"Dew and I fell alseep while watching TV and so I didn't want to wake him and I came into the bathroom."

"Already having fun and I haven't even been gone for 24 hours yet."

"No Ambrogio. Nothing happened, I am still satisfied from this morning."

"Mmm, good. I'm going to let you go back to sleep. Oh, I also love seeing you in all of your glory. You are beautiful no matter if you just woke up or not."

"Well, I think you are handsome with and without your make up and I wish you were here so I could kiss those sweet lips."

He nods his head " I know. Sleep well my sweet love. I love you very much."

"I love you more Ambrogio." We hang up. 

I walk out to the bedroom and Dew is still a sleep on the couch. I walk over to him and kiss him on the cheek. 

"Dew, lets go to bed."

He purrs a little and opens his eyes. His green eyes look at me. I smile down at him. 

"Come on, it is more comfortable."

He nods his head but sleepily. I walk over to the bed and I get in. I turn to where I'm facing Ambrogio's side and I have a pit in my stomach. While Dew is getting up and walking over I grab my phone. I send Ambrogio a text message

[I don't like being in this bed without you]

[I feel the same way. Cuddle up to Dew and I will cuddle up with my lover]

[WHAT?]

[Just kidding. Good night love.]

[no, you can't say that. Do you really have someone in bed with you?]

[No, I do not see...]

I look at the picture [I was scared that you already replaced me]

[I'm sorry I was trying to joke. You will never be replaced. Go to sleep Kay.]

[Night]

Dew has made it to bed and we curl into each other. Once again is tail is wrapped around me a little more tightly than before. 

"I will keep you safe until Copia is back"

I nod and nuzzle my nose into his neck and we both fall fast asleep. 


	32. Chapter 32

We wake up to the sound of the alarm going on. I snuggle into Dew not wanting to get up. He pets my head. 

"Ugg, I don't want to get up." I say as I start to wake myself up.

He stretches his legs out "I don't either but we have work to do today."

"I know." I sit up on the edge of the bed and once again I have that feeling in my stomach missing my Ambrogio. I push through it and walk to the bathroom and I step into the shower. I get done and I walk to the sink and brush my teeth and I dry myself off. I walk out to the bedroom with a towel wrapped around me. 

"I'm going to go back to my room and grab some clean clothes." He walks over and gives me a kiss. "I'll meet you in Papa's office."

I nod my head and kiss him back. He turns and walks out the bedroom door and I hear the kitchen door open and then shut. I go and put my under garments on and pull out a habit. I run my hand over the red silk part missing him. I put it on and I comb through my hair and I stand in front of the mirror. I can do this, we can do this. Satan has brought us together and he won't let us be apart for ever. I can do this, must stay busy the whole time. I put my veil on and pin it to my head. I walk to the kitchen and grab myself a banana for breakfast. I eat it and I walk to the door. I bend down to put my shoes on and I walk out the door. 

It is going to be a beautiful day I can already tell. It is warm but not too warm, it will probably be hot by the afternoon. Glad I put on one of my short sleeve habits. I walked across the grounds, not really meeting anyone. I walk into the Abbey and it is full of brothers and sisters. I see Rose and I walk over to her.

"How are you feeling today Rose?" She is maybe looking a little better.

"I am feeling okay. Still just really tired." I give her a hug. "Have a good day and I'll see you later."

She just nods her head and walks away. I watch her and I'm even more concerned than I was last night. I walk down the hallway and to the stair case that goes to Papa's office. I get there and the door is already open. I step in and my mouth drops 

"Oh my gosh you are already here." I say with a smile.

Papa looks up from his desk and flashes me a huge smile "I told you I would be here. Too much work must get done."

I laugh "I just can't believe it is all."

He laughs with me " I know, I am a new man."

"How long is this new man going to be around? I don't know if I will like him as much." I walk and sit down in one of the chairs across from his desk.

"Oh your fun loving Papa is still here just trying to be serious." His eyes sparkle.

"Papa, I have known you for what many years and I have never known you to be serious." I start laughing again. 

"Hey, I have my moments." He pushes his hair off his forehead.

"If it makes you feel any better, you are still very sexy when you are being serious."

"Oh good, that is what I'm going for. A sexy serious Pope."

"You nailed it then. Papa I do want to talk to you about something before Dew gets here."

"Of course my sweet sister." He sits back in his chair with his ankle on top of his knee.

"I am worried about Sister Rose."

"Why?"

"I saw her last night at dinner and she did not look good at all. She just told me she was tired but other than that she was fine. I know she was lying to me. Then I saw her this morning and she might have looked a little better but not really. Does she have help at the school?"

He had a concerned look on his face "Yes, but I don't think it is working out well."

"Yeah she told me that before and I told her to come and speak to you about it."

He shakes his head "She never said anything to me about it. I know she was pretty upset with Sister Imperator and I came in there because Sister was just yelling. Which didn't make since to me because she has never cared about the school. I tried to calm Sister Rose down but she just wasn't having it."

"Something needs to be done Papa. I don't want her working so hard."

"I know something needs to be done. The school is running very well under her but I think she is working herself too hard. Do you have any ideas?"

"Yes I think I do Papa. What if you get rid of her helper and until we can find someone better let me step in and assist her. I will just take some of the load off of her and when Copia comes back we will find an assistant together for her."

He nods his head slowly "That may work. How do you think she will take to it?"

"I don't know. I don't want her to think that I want my position back. Which I mean I would love it but I wouldn't do that to her. Maybe we both approach her with it?"

"Yes, let me think about how to do this and we will do it in a day or so. If you notice anything else kind of off about her let me know."

"Yes, Papa, I will. So what would you like me to do today? I was thinking about going down to Copia's office and try to get all of his work finished."

He leans back up on his desk. "Yes, that should work. Lets get his work done first and then you can help me here. Where is Dew?"

I shrug my shoulders "I don't know. He said he would meet me here. Might have gotten side tracked." I stand up and start to walk towards the door.

"I hope you get a lot of it done. If there is stuff that you can not do that looks important please bring it to me. Would you like to meet for dinner?"

"Sure, I would love to go to dinner with you. I will meet you back here at around 5:00 or so, sound good?"

"Yes, sounds good Sister Kay."

I turn and walk out the door and I walk down to Copia's office. I open the door and shut it behind me. I walk over and open the curtains. I'm glad that I was able to clean this place up before he left. I walked over to his desk and I sat down in his chair. It still smells like him, I scoot it up to the desk and I start to work. I start looking through all the papers that are piled up. I move the piles over that I wouldn't really be able to do and I grab the stack of papers I will work on. I get to work. 

I hear the bells for lunch go off but I don't really want to stop. I'm not that hungry, I want to get this done so that way I don't have to be in here by myself again for awhile. I lean back in the chair and I take my phone out. I saw that Ambrogio had sent me a message so I opened it. It was a goofy picture of him at their next stop. It sure looked pretty, mountains behind him.

I take a picture of myself in his chair and I send it to him with [wish I was there with you].

I laugh to myself, I am glad he is enjoying himself because he is so awkward and hates being the center of attention. I get up and walk around for a minute or two and I go over and look out the window. I see Sister Rose heading back to the school. I can just feel in my gut that something is wrong and then I remember that I was going to hang out with her tonight. I can't go to dinner with Papa. I pick up my phone and send him a message. 

[Papa, I just remembered that I can't go to dinner with you tonight. I was going to spend time with Sister Rose. I will take a rain check.]

I stand at the window for a little longer and I walk to use the restroom. 

[That is fine. Please let me know how she is and I will see you tomorrow morning.]

I walk back to the desk and I start to work again. 

[I do not wish I was there with you] Ambrogio replied back

I look down at it confused for a minute but then realize what he was saying [but think of all the fun we could be having with you in this chair] 

[this maybe but I am not stuck in my office on this great day. If you were here we could have even more fun]

[Ha, ha! Getting back to work]

I continue working again. I was almost done with everything when the bells for dinner rang. I only had a few more pages left so I sat there and finished everything up. I put everything in piles and I walked out of the office and to the dinning hall. 

It wasn't super busy since it was a little later. I saw Sister Rose get up and leave. I wanted to catch her but I really wanted to eat something first. I will go up to her room when I am done. I walk over and I grab some food and I walk to a table. The next thing I new Dew was sitting across for me. 

"Where have you been all day?"

"I have been around."

"Around? Did you ever make it to Papa's office?"

He shakes his head.

"You didn't go see him today? Why not?"

"I had some stuff to do so I didn't go. It isn't a big deal, he doesn't really care if I'm there or not."

"Why are you so angry?"

"I don't like people telling me what to do."

I raise my eyebrow up at him "Okay then. Well, you have a good night and come find me when you are ready to talk or just not be so angry."

I stand up and throw my stuff away and leave the dinning hall. 

On my way to Rose's room I couldn't shake that Dew was angry about something. He has never reacted that way before. I wasn't mad at him maybe a little worried but other than that I figured he was just having a bad day. I make it over to the dorms. I walk to Rose's room and I knock. I stand there for a little bit and nothing. I knock again.

"Rose are you in there?" 

Still nothing. I stand there for a minute longer wondering where she was at. I thought we had made plans for tonight, maybe I just made them for myself and not with her. Well, I could go look in the library if she is at the school house I don't really want to bother her. I walk back across to the Abbey and to the library. I look around and she isn't there either. I walk out of the library and just decide to go back to my quarters. It was still light outside so I took a longer way. I passed other people enjoying the weather. I get to my quarters open and lock the door behind me. I take my shoes off and I walk back to the bedroom. As I passed the hall bedroom I notice a light on. I knew they put black out curtains in that room for Dew or anyone else but why was there a light on in there. I stood in front of the door. My heart was beating fast, terrified of who was going to be in that room. I go and turn the knob and it opens. I open the door slowly and I see someone laying on the bed. 

I step into the room and the closer I got to the body I realized it was Dew. I walked over to the side of the bed and I put my hand on his shoulder. 

"Dew?" My voice still a little shaky.

He looks up at me and it looks like he had been crying. I was surprised to see that, I have never seen him show much emotion before.

"Dew, what is wrong?" I sit down on the side of the bed and I pet his head. "Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry Kay, I didn't think you would be here yet. I will leave. I am really sorry again." He sits up and I put my hand on his hand. 

"You don't have to leave but what is wrong? You were so angry at dinner and now you are here crying."

He starts to cry a little harder so I sit up against the headboard and I pull him close to me. 

"My sweet Ghoul, what is wrong?" I rub his back trying to get him to calm down. "Whatever it is, I promise it will be okay."

"Papa yelled at me. Yelled in front of everyone. But then before then the one girl I was kind of seeing told me she didn't want me any more because of you and I."

My heart skips a beat. I don't want to be the cause of any problems for him. He was so sweet and he deserved to be happy.

"Don't worry about Papa. He will get over it, I promise." I hug him tighter and I start to pet his hair. "Papa has a mean bark but he doesn't really bite."  
He nods his head. 

"But go back to this girl."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get mad at me or jealous but I had been seeing this other sister. She found out that I slept here with you last night and she came and broke up with me when I was getting ready for the day. I tried to tell her nothing happened and that we were just really close friends but she wouldn't hear it."

"Does she know we have been together before?"

"No, I never told her."

"Dew, I don't want to continue this relationship if that means you can't be happy with someone else. This is not going to be the first time you will run into this problem. I'm really a person most Sisters don't really like. It was like this when I was here before. What would you like to do my dear?"

He shakes his head "I don't know Kay. I don't want to lose you because..."

"Because why?"

"Because I love you. I know you don't love me the same way because you are so madly in love with Copia but I can't see myself loving anyone else."

"Oh Dew." I kiss the top of his head. "I do love you, I love you as much as I can. I don't want to be the reason you can't love another."

"Maybe I don't want to love another. Maybe I am meant to be here on earth alone." He starts to cry.

I just held him. I didn't know what else to say. I felt so bad for him but it was going to be up to him. I didn't want him to leave me but I also knew that if he didn't he would never be able to find someone. I don't want to say never but it would be a long time. As I hold him I start to rock him and hum. I wanted Ambrogio here with me, he would help me with Dew. I soon start to hear him snoring lightly so I was able to move out from under him. I covered him up and I left the room. 

I realized that it had gotten dark since I was in that room. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed me something small to eat and then I grabbed a glass of wine. I took the charger and I went to my room. I changed into my night clothes and I plugged my phone in. I walked over and turned the TV on. I didn't care what I watched but I wanted it on. I didn't know what I should do. I can't just kick him out because he was my friend. We have been through so much that I couldn't imagine my life without him. I never thought about it being a problem for him. It made me sad that I couldn't love him like I love my Ambrogio. I drank my glass of wine and watched a little more tv. I was getting sleepy so I got up and went to use the restroom and I got into bed. I turned over facing Ambrogio's side and I got up out of bed. I walked over to his clothes and I grabbed a shirt and went back to bed. I cried myself to sleep hugging his shirt.

I was running, running down some type of hallway. This time I felt like I was maybe running from something but I wasn't for sure what. I heard the footsteps behind me but it sounded like a lot. I passed Papa and he was running to me, I didn't stop and he just watched me. This time besides running into Copia he was running next to me. He was trying to say something to me but I didn't know what it was. I next ran into a huge group of Ghouls. I actually stopped, I was so confused by my surroundings. Then I heard the voices, girls. Girls were running toward me and they were angry. I started to run through the Ghoul's trying to find someone that would help me but they all looked away and that group of girls through. One actually grabbed my arm and that is when I woke up.

I was sweating and my heart was beating super fast. What was that? I lay back down and that was when I really missed him. Ambrogio would always comfort me after a dream like this. I hadn't had a dream like this for years, not that vivid. I looked at the time and it was 2:00 am. I grab my phone and I saw that I had several miss calls and messages from Ambrogio. I sit back on the bed and I call him back. He doesn't answer and so I just leave a voice mail for him to give me a call back and that I was sorry I missed his calls. I put the phone back on my night stand and turned back over. Not very long my phone started to ring and I turned over and answered 

"Ambrogio"

"Kay, is something wrong?"

"I just had a dream. Why do you ask? You are the one that called me."

"I had a strange feeling that I needed to call you or talk to you. What kind of dream did you have?"

"I don't want to bother you with all of that Ambrogio. You are busy and it was just a dream."

"You aren't bothering me. I have all the time in the world right now. What was your dream about?"

"Remember when we were having problems with Aether."

"Of course I remember that. It was a nightmare. Sorry no pun intended."

"That is fine. This time though I was running and I was running from something, or I should say I was running away from a group of girls. I ran by Papa and he was running towards me but couldn't get to me. Then I came up to you and you were running next to me. You were trying to say something to me but I didn't know what. I then ran into this huge group of Ghouls. I was so confused that I actually stopped running. The Ghouls didn't help me they let this group of girls in and one actually grabbed my arm. That is when I woke up."

He doesn't say anything.

"Dew told me tonight that he had a girlfriend and that she broke up with him because of me."

"Why was it because of you?"

"She found out that he stayed with me last night and was super jealous. I think she was just jealous and that was a good excuse to use. He then told me that he loved me and he knew I would never be able to love him back."

He doesn't say anything again.

I start to cry "I told him that I want him to be happy and if that means that we can't be together than that is what has to happen. He is right, I can't love him back that way. Yes, I love him but my heart and soul belongs to you."

"Don't cry Kay. Let the Ghoul find his way. He has been apart of all of this for a long time. I have a feeling if he does leave then he will be back. I know he loves you. I knew that back at the cabin. I had a feeling this was going to happen."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't my place Kay. You know that."

"I wish you were here because this would be easier."

"I know but you will be fine. It will work out, I promise it will my love."

"Yeah, I know."

"How was the rest of your day?"

"Oh you know just great. Doing your work that you didn't do before you left."

He laughs "Well, I was a little busy you know."

"Not that busy." I laugh with him. "How was your ritual tonight?"

"It was great the same as the other nights. I really feel like we will be bringing back a whole lot of new recruits."

"I am so proud of you! I knew you would be able to do it."

"Thank you. I think we should get off the phone and get some sleep. I love you and I promise you it will be okay."

"I love you too. Thank you Ambrogio."

"You are most welcome. I will talk to you later."

"Bye ."

We hang up and I put my phone back on my bedside table. I hug his shirt to me even more and I fall back to sleep. 


	33. Chapter 33

The next month and half fly by quickly. I don't see Dew at all which makes me very sad but I also knew it was the right thing to do. Papa and I had been busy getting stuff done and preparing for the band to come back. We had both spoke to Sister Rose and she said she was fine that she didn't need my help. We both let her go but deep down I knew something was really wrong with her. I spent as much time as I could with her. Papa had permited to spend days with her. I felt like he knew something too but I never pushed it. I had spoken to Ambrogio almost every night some nights we didn't even talk but I was okay with that. I still missed him deeply and I was excited for him to come back. 

There was only a couple of days before Copia and the Ghouls would be back. I was excited that I couldn't sit still. I was in Papa's office working at my desk and he was at his. I was tapping my pen on the desk.

"Sister Kay, would you please stop that?" Papa asks without even looking over at me.

"I am sorry Papa. I can't sit still, I'm so ready for Copia to be home."

He laughs "Will you just go. Just leave my office. I can't handle your nervous energy."

I laugh with him and I walk over to him and I lean down and give him a kiss. "I guess we could do something else to calm my nervous energy." 

He up at me and he smirks. He puts my cheek in his hand "Not right now my love, I want to get this done but shall we meet later?" He strokes my cheek.

I frown "If you say so Papa. Are you already bored with me?"

"No, not at all my love. I will never tire of you but you need to leave." He laughs again and brings my face to his.

I smile into his kiss. "As you wish Papa. I will leave but I will come find you later."

"Oh please do, I can't wait to have you one more time before your lover boy comes home."

I smack him on the shoulder "Hey buddy, you had your chance." 

He just laughs "I love you Sister Kay."

"I love you too Papa."

I turn and I walk out of the office. I decide that I would go see Sister Rose, someone told me she didn't make it to the school this morning. I walk to the kitchen and grab some hot tea hoping that it would make her feel better. I walk over to her dorms and I knock on the door. Nothing, I stand there for another minute and I knock again but a little harder. Still nothing, I start to get a little worried. Besides knocking I try the door knob and to my surprise it is unlocked. I open the door slowly and as I enter something isn't right.

"Sister Rose?" I say as I move into the room. I walk into her little living area.

"Sister Rose?" No response. It is so dark in here I think and it is the middle of the day. I walk into her bedroom and I see her laying on the bed.

I walk up to the bed "Sister Rose?" She doesn't move and I put my hand on her shoulder and gently rock her. She still doesn't move. 

I step back, something isn't right, something isn't right. My mind starts to race and I grab the phone next to her bed and I call down to the infirmary.

I start to talk very fast and they tell me to calm down. I try my hardest to calm down and I tell them I need help that I found Sister Rose not responding and that I need help. I put the phone down and I start to feel the tears in my eyes. I shake my head thinking this can't be happening, she will be fine.

"Sister Rose, it will be okay. You will be okay." I take a hold of her hand and it was still a little warm. I start to cry. 

I didn't stand there for very long when I hear all the commotion out in the hallway and two Ghouls come in. They pick up Rose very gently and I watch them leave with her. I follow them out of the room almost running to keep up with them. I grab my phone and this time I am calling Papa.

"Papa" I say out of breath as I keep running.

"What is wrong Kay?"

"It's Sister Rose, something bad as happened." I start to talk really fast again and I'm crying.

"Kay, calm down. Where are you?"

"I'm running with the Ghouls to the infirmary and they have Sister Rose. Something is really wrong Papa." After I said his name I start to sob as I kept running. I hang up before he could say anything else. 

The Ghouls push the door open and they take her right into a room. I follow even though nurses are telling me to stay behind. I push through them and I yell 

"NO, I am not going to leave her." I didn't care if they hated me or not I had to be there she was pretty much a mother to me. 

I stand in the corner and out of their way so they could do their jobs. The tears keep flowing down, I feel like I may have a panic attack. They finally get her hooked up with machines and I see that she is breathing.

With a shaky voice I ask "Is she okay? Is she going to be okay?" A nurse turns to me and hugs me.

"I don't know but she is here and we will do all we can." She turns and walks out the door. 

Before the doctor leaves Papa walks quickly in the door. He walks up to the doctor and they talk. My eyes are glued to Rose. I finally have the courage to walk up to her bed and I get on my knees on the side of the bed.

I hold her hand as I rub the top of her hand with my thumb.

"Rose, please wake up. Please wake up don't leave me. You are going to be okay."

I don't know if she can hear me but I didn't care. I finally hear the two men stop talking and I feel Papa's hand on my shoulder. I look up at him the tears just falling down my cheeks.

"Papa, she is going to wake up right? She is going to be alright. Please tell me."

He doesn't say anything and he just squeezes my shoulder a little harder. That is when in my stomach dropped. He had a pain and sadness in his eyes like I had never seen before. 

"No, she is going to wake up. Papa!" I didn't think I could but I cried harder. I put my forehead against the bed. Praying to Satan, praying to anyone that would hear me. She needed to wake up, she needed to be okay. 

Papa's hand moves from my shoulder and to my back. He gently rubs it. It doesn't really make me feel any better. He finally grabs my arm and pulls me up to a stand position.

"Kay, we need to talk."

I just nod my head. I knew this wasn't going to be good. I still have a hold of her hand and I look down at her.

"She isn't going to make it Kay." My body starts to shiver and I tremble in my shoes.

"She has been sick for a long time. We didn't want to tell you because we didn't want to worry you. We knew her time was a lot shorter than what we thought at first. That was another reason we wanted you back here, back here at the Abbey."

I don't say anything, I cry harder holding her hand. 

"Rose is only alive right now by the machines. She wished that she not be supported by machines but we wanted you to be able to say bye."

I start shaking my head "No,no, no. This isn't happening. She is fine she is going to look over at me and smile."

"Kay, she is not going to wake up my dear."

I felt foolish by what I did next but I did it. I laid my body side ways against her body. Sobbing in to her chest. Papa backs off and goes and gets the doctor. They come in and Papa puts his hand on my back as I watch them and turning off the machines. They don't ask me to move and I wasn't going to move. They took the nose piece out and the room fell silent. I cried and I cried harder than I ever had before. The doctors give Papa a sorry look and Papa dismisses them. 

"Kay, come." He goes to reach for my arm. 

I shake him off and yell at him "Don't touch me, leave me alone." 

My sudden onset of anger confuses him and he backs off. He stands there with his own tears running down his face letting me have my space. I don't know how long I was there but I finally ran out of tears for the time being. 

"I don't want you to be gone Rose. You were the mother I never had. You were my mother."

That is when I felt Papa come back to me with his hand on my back. He says softly

"Kay."

I finally stand myself up, my body trembling. I lean down one more time and I kiss her cheek "I love you Rose, I hope you knew that." I don't look at Papa and I back up from the bed. 

He takes me by the waist and I lean against him trying so hard not to cry as we walk out into the hall way.   
Papa leads me to a bench and he sits me down. He walks over and starts talking to the small group that was gathered. I knew he was probably talking about what to do next. I didn't listen, I didn't want to listen. I kept looking down at the floor, trying everything I had in me to not throw up. I just want to go home. Papa finally comes back over and takes my hand and helps me up.

"Come on Kay, lets get you home"

I just nod letting him lead me out and towards my little home. We step inside and I knew I was going to be sick. I ran to the hallway bathroom and started to throw up. I feel Papa come up behind me and holds my hair as everything comes out. Once I think I am done I sit back and Papa reaches in front of me and flushes the toilet. He hands me a glass of water and I take a small sip. He helps me up off the floor.

"Lets get you cleaned up." We walk to the bedroom and that is when I wished Ambrogio was here with me. I wanted him more than ever. Papa sits me on the bed and goes and gets a warm wash cloth. He comes back and washes my face off and then ask me where I keep my comfortable clothes. I just point to a drawer, I knew I was acting like a child but I was so numb. He walks over and grabs some clothes and walks back over to me. I stand up on shaky legs and I start to unbuttoning my habit. I start getting frustrated because I couldn't do it. 

"Fuck." I yell. "Fuck" I say again with tears stinging my eyes. 

Papa comes up "Calm down it is okay." He takes a hold of my shaky hands. "Let me do it. It is okay. It'll be okay."

He starts to unbutton my habit and he gets it off pretty quickly. I was able to get the comfortable clothes on myself. He sits me back down and I lay down on the bed in a fetal position. I hug my knees to my chest and I start sobbing again. Papa sees that I am hugging tightly to one of Copia's shirts. 

"Shit" He says to himself and he takes his phone out of his pocket. 

I can't stop the tears, I try so hard to stop but I just can't. This was a totally different feeling than I have had before. I hugged myself tighter. I hear Papa on the phone. He walks out of the room and I just lay there numb. I hear him walk back into the room and he places his hand on my shoulder 

"Kay, The Cardinal wants to speak to you." 

I really didn't want to talk, I didn't even know if I could speak. I take the phone from Papa.

"Ambr....." I cry even harder.

"Mi Bella, my love, I am so sorry." I can hear the sadness in his voice. "I don't know what to say. I wish I was there with you."

I choke back a sob "I'm numb" I finally let something out. 

"I know you are sweetheart. Let Papa take care of you and I'll be home in a day or so. I love you so much." 

I just nod in agreement and Papa takes the phone from me. He hangs up the phone and he walks over and sits down on the other side of the bed. He sits there and we sit in silence. I am rocking back and forth still in a fetal position. Some how I must have fallen a sleep because I startled myself awake. I opened my eyes and I didn't know what time it was but I saw Papa still sitting on the bed with his eyes closed. I get up from bed and I slowly walk to the bathroom. I see Papa's jacket sitting there and then next to it was a bottle of pills. I picked up the bottle and they were sleeping pills or some type of pill. I walk into the bathroom and I use it. I know Ambrogio told Papa to stay with me, that is why he is still here. 

I grab the bottle and I walk out the door. I was in such a daze that I walked down to the library. I was so numb, I hurt so much, I wanted it to end. I wanted to be with Rose. I walked into the library and I closed the double door and I locked it. I walked over to the little mini bar and grabbed the bottle of whisky. I take it back with me and the bottle to the couch and I sit down. I sit there and look at the bottle and I look at the door. I open the bottle and I pour some pills out into my hand. 

I say out loud "I'm sorry Ambrogio, I'm so sorry for everything." I start to cry even harder and I put the pills in my mouth and I take a drink of the whiskey. I feel it all hit my empty stomach. I lay down waiting for Satan himself to come and get me, I was ready. The last thing I remember was hearing banging and I was gone. 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I am 100% happy with this chapter so I am just going to go ahead and post it.

I was running, running fast. I saw Rose ahead of me and she was standing there with open arms. I got to her and she pulled me into a deep hug. It felt so real. I started to cry..

"Kay, you are not suppose to be here."

"Yes, I am Rose. I wanted to be here with you."

"No my dear. It is not your time. I'm sorry that we didn't tell you. I wanted to, I wanted to from the very beginning but Papa thought it was best. I wish I did tell you."

I cry harder into her chest she rubs my back. "I know, but you can't be here. There is more for you to experience and more to do. You have so much to do with Ambrogio."

"I don't want to do it if you aren't with me."

"Oh Kay, I will always be with you. You know that."

"It isn't the same Rose. I want you back with me."

"I know but that is not going to happen. You have to go back. The Ghouls will help you find your way back home. Go back and pour all of your love and hurt on Ambrogio. That is what he is for, he is your rock in this and you must be the rock for another."

"I have to be the rock for Papa."

"Yes my dear. He doesn't look like it but he is hurting just as much as you are if not more. You need to get better so you can help him."

"Rose, I love you so much."

"I love you too my child. Now, follow the Ghouls and they will help you."

I hold on to her hand for as long as I could as the Ghouls lead me away. 

I felt myself coming back to my sense. I hear yelling, not good yelling, angry. Why is there yelling? The last thing I remember is being in the library and it was so quite. I move a little and I felt that I was in a bed. I then hear the yelling stop and I feel a presence next to me and then I hear it. 

"Open your eyes Kay. Come back to me, come back to us." 

I try to open my eyes but I just can't. I feel a squeeze on my hand and I'm able to squeeze back a little.

"She squeezed back, I swear to Satan she squeezed back. Open your eyes, come on Kay."

I finally am able to will myself to open my eyes just a little. I am scared because I can't really see very well but I realize that is probably just tears in my eyes. I realize that I am hooked up to a machine. I open my eyes a little more and I see Ambroigo looking down at me with tear stained cheeks. I close my eyes again because I was so tired. I feel him kiss my cheek and nuzzle his nose against my neck. I then realize on the other side someone else is holding my hand. I turn my head that way and I open my eyes just a little. I see Papa standing there looking just like Ambroigo. I close my eyes again and fall back to sleep.

I am brought back by the yelling again but whispering yelling. I open my eyes and I try my hardest to speak and I do but very quietly.

"Please stop" I say. 

Copia turns around and I see the worry and anger in his mismatched eyes. He comes over and takes my hand. 

I turn my head towards him "Please stop Ambrogio." 

Papa stands there not moving or saying anything. 

"It isn't his fault." I start to cry.

Copia looks up at Papa and Papa gives him a weak smile. "Please just stop"

He nods his head. 

Papa walks up to me and takes my hand. He leans down and gives my forehead a kiss. He sits down on the bed next to me. 

"Papa, where am I?" I ask not sure where I was.

"You are in the infirmary my sweet sister."

I turn my head and look at him.

"I am so sorry. I don't know why I let you leave me in that bed. I am so sorry." 

"Not your fault Papa. Not your fault."

"I found you as fast as I realized you were gone. I broke the door down. I couldn't....." He starts to cry. "Loose you too." He places his forehead against mine.

I start to cry with him. I squeeze his hand tight. "You didn't lose me Papa. I'm here but my heart hurts Papa. I wanted it to stop."

He bends down and brings me into a half hug "I know, I hurt too. I want it to stop but you get better and we will heal together." 

I nod my head "Yes, Papa."

"I'm going to go since you are awake. I will come and see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Papa.."

"I love you." He hugs me.

He lets go and looks over at Copia and walks out the door. I start to cry again. I turn to my side as much as I could in my little bed and hug my knees to my chest. I just start to sob. 

Ambrogio walks up behind me and places his hand on my back as he sits down.

In between sobs "I am... sorry...Ambrogio...so...sorry."

He puts his arms around me and and holds me tight.

"It is okay. I couldn't even think of what I would do with out you."

I cry harder. He just holds me and lets me cry. I soon turn over to where my face is buried into his chest. He pets my head and puts his chin on top of my head. We sit like that for a little while. 

"I'm sorry but I need to move." 

I sit up so he can sit up with his back against the head board. He pulls me to him and he is hugging me again. He starts to sway and he hums. He knows this will calm me down and I stop crying. 

"Ambrogio, please don't blame Papa."

He sighs "I don't blame him."

"I heard you guys yelling at each other."

"Don't worry about that. Tensions were running high when I got here."He smooths my hair.

"Did you just get home?" 

"No, I have been here for about a day now.. The Ghouls are still on their way but Papa sent a private jet to get me. He didn't call me until the jet had landed and I was in the car to the air port. I was so worried I wouldn't get to see you again." He hugs me closely.

I don't know why I said it but I did "Daddy, I really messed things up while you were gone."

"Shh, lets not talk about that right now my sweet. You didn't mess anything up. Things just happened."

"I am so sorry." I start to cry again. 

"Are you guys going to send me out of the church?"

He takes my chin into his hand and lifts it up to where I am looking at his mismatched eyes. "Why do you say that?"

"Nevermind." I look away.

He doesn't push it. He leans down and gives me a gentle kiss on the lips. 

"I wanted this to be better Ambrogio. I am so sorry."

He hugs me tighter. "It is okay. They are going to keep you tonight but then they are going to release you to me. We will go home."

"I want to go home"

"I know you do but you have to stay here."

I whisper "Please don't leave me."

"I won't leave you." He kisses the top of my head. 

We settle down into the bed and he pulls the cover up and over me.

" I am sorry about Sister Rose. It broke my heart knowing that you were in such pain and I wasn't here."

"I already miss her so much."

"I know and that will never go away. I had a feeling that Papa may not know how to handle you and also handle his grief. I know he is being torn up inside as well but there wasn't anything I could do at this point. When Papa called me and told me I needed to be home and that it was very urgent, I couldn't get here fast enough. I was a nervous wreak getting here and I haven't even been home yet. I ran right over here."

"I also lost Dew. I don't know where he is at."

"Don't worry about Dew. He will show up again when he is ready to show up. Now, why don't you try going to sleep."

"I love you so much. I am so sorry."

"I love you too Kay. Now go to sleep."

He starts to sway and hum again. I go off into a dreamless sleep. 


	35. Chapter 35

I wake up feeling a little better. I notice that Ambrogio is no longer in bed with me. I turn back around and close my eyes. The door opens and it is a nurse.

She smiles "Good Morning Sister Kay. How are you feeling?"

I smile back "I am feeling better. Thank you. Where is The Cardinal?"

She starts to take all of the tubes off of me "Oh, he is out in the hallway my dear. Not far, he didn't leave your side all night. You two looked so sweet."

I blush a little "Am I able to go home?" 

"Yes. The Cardinal has been giving the task of taking care of you. We all thought you would get better quicker at home than in this smelly old room."

I let out a small little laugh "That is nice. Thank you for taking care of me. You have been so sweet. I don't think I caught your name."

"I am Sister Margaret."

"How long have you been here Sister Margaret?"

"About 10 years now. I feel like I have one of the best jobs. I get to help humans and Ghouls and meeting interesting people."

"I use to work for the school and I loved every minute of it."

"Yes, I know Sister. I thought you did an amazing job. I was sad to see you go."

"I was sad to go but I had a different calling."

"I totally understand, if I was told I needed to be used else where I don't know what I would have done."

I take her hand "You would do what I did. When Papa comes to you and says you are needed else where you hold your anger back and just go "Yes, Papa"" 

She squeezes my hand "Yes, you are right. Do you mind if I say something?"

"No, not at all."

"I wanted you to know that Papa was so worried when he ran in here with you. He was a complete mess. He couldn't even speak correctly. I finally got him to settle down and then I was the one that ended up calling The Cardinal. He couldn't do it. I felt so bad for him."

I knew after she said that, that my dream with Rose was real. I needed to get to him and I needed to help him. "I am sorry that you had to see him like that but it is also comforting to know that he is human."

"Yes, it is comforting. Thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"Letting me say that. It feels better to get that off my chest." She pulls me in for a hug and I'm a little taken aback.

I hug her back "Anytime, Sister Margaret." We hug for a little longer and the door opens up. Sister Margaret jumps up from the bed and bows her head. 

"Cardinal. She is ready to go home. You have everything you need?"

"Yes, sister." He looks over at me and smiles. I feel butterflies in my stomach. He gets me every damn time I think to myself. He walks over and helps me up off the bed. I stand up on wobbly legs. Sister Margaret comes over and helps steady me.

"Shall I get your habit?"

"Yes, please." I say as The Cardinal holds me by the hand. She walks over and gets my clothes and comes back and hands them to me.

"I will be outside if you need anything Sister Kay. Cardinal." She bows her head and leaves the room.

The Cardinal helps me get out of my hospital gown and we just throw the habit on over my body. "What were you guys talking about when I walked in?"

"Just talking. She is so sweet. I hope I see her again."

"Hopefully not here." He smiles.

"No, not here. just out."

He nods his head and takes me by the waist and we head out the door. Sister Margaret is standing there waiting. She hands Cardinal a bag and looks at me again. We hold hands for a minute.

"Come see me Sister Margaret. You can talk to me whenever you need to." 

"Thank you Sister Kay. I will come and find you. Get better."

I nod my head. The Cardinal takes me and we walk out to the outside. It was a gloomy day which I was happy about and there weren't a lot of other people walking around. We start walking and I notice that we weren't walking in the direction to our place. 

"Where are we going Ambrogio?" I ask.

"You will see my dear."

I don't ask any other questions and we walk in silence. As soon as I see the building I realize where we were going.

"Are we going to see Papa?"

"Yes my dear. I realized you were right, I can't be mad at him because he needs you. He needs you now more than ever. "

I look over at him without saying anything. We stop walking and he takes a hold of my hands and looks right into my eyes.

"He always said that he had a calling that he needed to protect you. There was a pulling between you two. Then you told me kind of the same thing about a pull." He squeezes my hands.

"Last night when I was laying with you it came to me. That pull that is between you two. It is not the type of pull that I thought it was, jealous of."

I must have looked a little confused.

"You know we had that discussion about how I am jealous of you and Papa but I realized it was not right. You are as much a protector to him as I am to you. Yes, he handed me you and yes, I will take care of you and , as he will. But you." His eyes start to sparkle a little and he smiles.

"You have been the only one that has been able to take care of him. Yes, Sister Rose took care of him but you are different."

"Ambrogio, when I was in my sleep Sister Rose came to me." Tears started to well up in my eyes "She told me I couldn't leave. That it wasn't my time yet because I had to take care of Papa."

"That is what I'm saying. He has been locked in his quarters for a day. No one has seen him or talked to him. That is when I knew, you. It has to be you. You two can help each other heal. I will be there to take care of both of you but not in the same sense."

I lean in and I put my hand on the back of his neck. I pull him into a deep kiss. He places his hands on my waist and holds me close to him. I break the kiss.

"What was that for"

"For being who you are. The love of my life but the love of my life that understands." Tears start to fall down my cheeks and he takes his hand and wipes them off. "You finally understand."

"Of course I understand. It took me a little longer but I got it. I am happy to share you with Papa. I will never have another jealous bone in my body towards you and him."

"You couldn't make me any happier than you are at this moment."

He laughs a little bit and leans down and kisses me. "I'm sure I could but that is for another time my dear. Come on we are almost there." He lets go of my hands and with holding one still we walk hand in hand to Papa's quarters.

We step up to the door and Ambrogio knocks. A Ghoul comes to the door and opens it. Just like the night him and I came here before the Ghoul doesn't say anything. Ambrogio places his hand on the small of my back and ushers me in to the living space. I turn to face Ambrogio.

"Does he know we are here?" I whisper.

"No, he doesn't." He smiles and whispers back. 

I nod my head and I walk towards Papa's door. I knock lightly.

"Papa?"

No answer, Ambrogio is standing still in the living area. He motions for me to try again. 

I knock "Papa?"

Still no answer. I try the door knob and I realize it is unlocked. I look back at Ambrogio.

He mouths "Go on. Don't be scared."

I smile slightly and nod. I walk into the room.

"Papa?" I see a figure laying in the bed. 

I look around the room as I walk to the bed. It is dark, very dark. There are clothes all over the place. I make it to the bed and I sit down on the bed. 

"Papa." I lay my hand on his shoulder. 

He shifts a little. I lay down behind him, I start to spoon him. I hold him tight with my arm and I put my nose into the crook of his neck. I lay there with him not talking, only laying with him. I soon start to hear soft a cry and his shoulders move up and down. 

"It is okay Gabriele. I am here and I won't leave you." He starts to cry even harder. It hurts my heart to hear him cry. I sit up and I pull him to my chest. I notice that he doesn't have any make up on, which did surprise me and his eyes are all puffy. 

I kiss him on the top of the head as I hold him. I slowly sway as I cradle him. His body starts to shake harder as he cries harder. I start to cry with him because it is the only thing I can think of what to do. 

I don't know how long we sat there like that but Papa finally stopped crying. He looks up at me and I can see his mismatched eyes. He places his hand on my cheek.

"You came to me. How are you feeling my sweet sister?"

"Of course I came Gabriele. I would never leave you. Why have you been locked up in this room?"

"Why did you take all those pills?"

"You got me there." I place a kiss on his forehead.

"Kay, I have never felt this way before."

"It is hurt. That is the feeling. Your heart hurts because you lost someone very close to you. You Emeritus brother's don't really know that feeling."

"You are right we don't. Will it ever go away?"

"It will but with time. I want to tell you something." I say as I stroke his head. 

"Yes?"

"When I was in my state down in the infirmary. I saw Sister Rose."

He doesn't say anything. 

"I saw her, she was as real as you are to me right now. She told me that it wasn't my time that Satan needed me up here. That you needed me, now more than ever." 

I could tell he started to cry again. "I came back because I knew and Ambrogio knows that we can never be apart. We would lose sight of ourselves. Yes, you gave me Ambrogio but I am as much as your protector as you are of me. This was the pull, the pull that brought us together."

He puts his arms around me and holds on tight as he cries, I once again cry with him. "We are here to take care of you." I stroke his hair trying to sooth him.

"We?"

"Yes, me and Ambrogio."

"Ambrogio?"

I smile "Copia."

I finally get a little laugh out of him "His name is Ambrogio?" He says as he looks up at me with tear filled eyes.

I laugh "Yes but since I told you that I get to tell him your given name, Gabriele."

"Fair enough." He laughs a little still.

I lean down and I give him a gentle kiss. "We are going to make it through this, we are both strong."

"Ambrogio, he blames me for all of this."

"No, he doesn't."

"Yes, he does. He told me in your room. It made me feel even more weak."

"He was upset and worried is all. He doesn't blame you. I promise, if he did he wouldn't be out there." I say pointing to the door. "He is here to help too."

There is a quiet knock on the door and Ambriogo peeks his head in "How is everything going?"

"It is fine."

"Yes, fine Ambriogo." Papa says with a smile. 

I look up and he is giving me the death stare. "I'm sorry what did you say?" He walks closer to the bed. I try really hard to hold back my laughter.

"I said, yes fine Ambrogio." 

He walks up to me "I told you not to tell anyone else my name."

I hold my hands up "Hold on, just calm down." I take his hand. " I told him since I let slip your given name, that it is only fair that I give you his given name." 

Ambrogio lifts his eyebrow up. He sits down on the bed next to me. "And what would that name be?"

I start to laugh "It is Gabriele."

I see him start to smile "Gabriele. Why have you never told me."

"It never came up and just like you he likes to keep it a secret." I say petting Papa's head. 

"I swear to Satan Gabriele, if you ever use my name out side these walls I will kill you."

"Hey, same for you Ambrogio."

It feels good to see Papa smiling and having a little bit of fun. I know the hurt will come back to him probably this evening because we do need to talk about Rose's funeral but I didn't want to bring it up yet.

"How are you feeling Gabriele?" Ambrogio ask as he puts his arm around my shoulder.

"I am feeling okay. I have to say I am feeling much better since Kay showed up, but as Kay put it, it still hurts a lot."

"Yes, that is a feeling that may never go away but you learn to deal with it. Over my many years I have lost very close ones and it does hurt. I think that is why I was so angry when I saw you yesterday. I want to apologize Gabriele. I am sorry I attacked you and blamed you. You acted very quickly, if you didn't we probably wouldn't have Kay here with us right now." He leans over and kisses me.

"I accept your apology Ambrogio. I knew I was going to have to be on a better watch and I let that down. I am so glad that she is here with us. I'm glad we all three are here together."

I suddenly feel this unknown feeling in my chest. I realize that it was one of deep love and pride. "I have never felt like I belonged any where, even when I first got here but now I have found a family. Now minus a mother but I have everything I need right here. I never really knew it until right now. You two mean so much to me that I don't think I will ever be able to truly show you. I just wish Dew was here with us."

Papa nods in agreement. "I know my dear. I haven't really seen him either. But he will show up when he shows up. I really don't know why he left in the first place."

"I know but I don't really want to get into it right now." I say as I look over at Ambrogio. I give him a half smile.

"Papa is right. He will come back when he is ready. Sometimes we have to let go of the ones we love for them to come back." He looks right at me and I knew he was talking about me too. 

"I am tired."

"Okay, Papa. We will let you sleep but I will be back. We are not going any where. If you need me call for me." I lift his chin up to were we are looking into each others eyes.

"I will Kay I promise. Don't go far please."

"I won't we will be out in your living room."

He nods and I get up from the bed and I tuck him in. I lean down and give him a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well my Papa."

Ambrogio and I head out the door and we go and sit on the couch in front of the fire place. It is too warm for a fire so we just sit there. 

"Now what?" I say.

"I don't really know to be honest. I have never had to babysit two grown adults before." I look over at him.

"What I haven't. What would you like to do."

"I really want to give you the proper welcome home but I don't think I am ready for that and not with Papa sleeping in the next room."

He smiles and pulls me to him and we kiss. The kiss is gentle at first but then it becomes more. It becomes a kiss that we have both missed for those 3 months. His tongue enters my mouth and licks my teeth and our tongue's dance together. He lets up as he sucks on my bottom lip.

"I missed you so much Kay."

I place my hands on his chest "I missed you Ambrogio. But you have to admit the phones helped a lot."

He laughs a little "Yes, that was a very nice perk I must say." He starts to kiss my neck and he whispers in my ear "I really enjoyed that night where you were touching yourself and letting me watch. You have no idea how hard I was." He sucks on my ear lobe. 

I blush a little "I really enjoyed that too. Just your moaning was enough for me."

He keeps kissing down my neck and then he goes to the other side. "I want you to know that I had no other in my bed at night. Of course there were people but I could have never done that to you. Even knowing you were here having a little bit of fun." He sucks on my other ear lobe. 

"Even though I was having a little bit of fun I always wanted you." 

He sits back "We should probably stop uh?"

I let out a big sigh "Yes, we probably should. Even though I want to jump your bones." 

He laughs and leans back in and goes back to my ear. "I have told you right that you calling me Daddy is such a turn on."

I let out a small moan "Did it turn you on when I called you that over the phone?"

"Oh yes very much so." He takes a hold of my hand and places it on his hardening cock through his pants "This is what you do to your Daddy."

I start to rub him through his pants. "I am sorry Daddy." I say with a frown.

"No need to be sorry. Do you think you can help your Daddy out?" He starts to lay down and I follow him kissing him.

"Of course I can Daddy."

"Hmm, good girl." 

I go straight to unbuckling his belt and then his pants. I take the waist and pull them off. I notice that he is not wearing any underwear. He lets out a moan when his hard cock is free. I start to lick it. I lick all the way around the head and his slit and then back down. He moans. I proceed to put the head of his cock in my mouth and I slowly start to suck on it. 

"You are such a dirty girl. Sucking your Daddy off with a man in the next room." 

I look up at him with a smile and I continue to take all of him in. He taste so good, I swallow his pre cum and I finally get him all the way down my throat. He lets out a gasp as he holds my head there. He finally lets go and I start to bob my head. Sucking in my cheeks as I take him all the way out and then I take him in one swallow. He lets out a small scream and I look up at him. His eyes are closed and he has placed his hand on the back of my head. I knew if I kept doing this he wasn't going to last long. He probably wouldn't last long no matter what. I just started to bob my head and then I would just suck on the head of his cock. His fingers start to tighten in my hair and I knew that was a sign. I swallowed him all in my mouth again and his hips bucked up to meet my throat. I let him fuck my mouth that way. I went to touch his balls and before I knew it his body stiffened and he was shooting his seed down my throat. I kept sucking him while he came back down from his orgasm. I made sure to clean him all up and I then pulled his pants back up and got him looking like nothing happened. I move up to kiss him and he kisses me back hard. I move to his ear and say.

"Did my Daddy enjoy that?"

"Hmm, very much. You are such a good girl." He takes my head and pushes his lips into mine. 

"Does my good girl want Daddy to make her feel better?"

"Not yet Daddy. Give me another day or so and I would love you to fuck me and fuck me like the dirty girl I am." 

He smiles and laughs a little. "You are the greatest." 

I sit back up. "Why do you say that?"

"You just sucked me off with your Papa in the other room sleeping."

"Well, maybe he enjoyed it if he heard it!"

That makes him laugh even harder. "I'm sure he did enjoy it and was probably a little upset he wasn't in on it too. "

I hold his face in my hands "You look so tired."

" I am tired. This tour was a little rougher than normal."

"Why was that?"

"I think I meant more emotional than last time. I think it was because I knew you were here and I just wanted to come home to be with you. Don't get me wrong, the tour was great. I think I was able to capture so many more souls for our cause."

I give him a kiss. "I am glad you are home now. It sounds like you don't have to go back out on tour for a couple of months."

He nods his head "Yeah, Sister is letting me have a little more time off to tend to matters here."

"You mean to deal with me?"

He smiles 'If you want it to sound that way then yes to deal with you. But I don't want to do anything else but to deal with you." He kisses me again. 

"Why don't you go lay down." I say in between kisses.

"Go sleep with Papa?" 

I laugh "No silly. He has an extra room." I say pointing to the other door in the room.

"Oh, I thought that was his sex room or something."

I laugh again and place a kiss on his lips "It maybe but I won't tell you."

He raises his eyebrow "Oh and you have been in his sex room?"

"Maybe, maybe not. That is for me to know and you to never find out." I smirk.

"Oh you cheeky girl. I should wipe that smirk off your face." He pushes me down and he is on top of me. Kissing me, his tongue finds its way in and I'm sucking his tongue. He moans into my mouth. I break the kiss.

"Okay, we can't do anything else yet. Come on lets get you to bed."

He kisses me one more time. "Sounds good." He gets up off of me and helps me up. He follows me to the extra room and I open the door. 

"See no sex room. That is in his office. ha!"

He gives my ass a little slap. "So you have been there."

I just smile at him. "Come on." I take his hand and lead him into the room."Sit down." He sits down on the edge of the bed and I bend down and I untie his shoes and take them off. I then take his socks off. I stand up and I unbutton his shirt and I slip it off his shoulders. 

"I know what you are thinking but not yet. As much as I want it I'm not ready." I fold his shirt and place it on the table. "Come on get into bed."

"But I am so edger to taste you to feel you." He whines as he gets into bed. 

I pull the covers up over him "I know. We will soon I promise and you can do whatever you want to me." I smile and give him a kiss. "Now, you sleep."

He kisses me back "Yes dear."

I give his hand a squeeze and I turn the light off and shut the door behind me.


	36. Chapter 36

I stood there for a moment trying to decide what I wanted to do. Thought I should go check on Papa. I walked to the door and I opened it slowly. He was still laying in bed so I walked over and cuddled up to him. He puts his arms around me and I nestle into his chest. 

"How is my sweet Papa doing?" I ask.

"I am okay. How are you my dear?"

"I'm okay. Just put Ambrogio to bed."

"Hmm, good. He must be so tired." 

I nod my head. "Go back to sleep."

"I'm not that tired." He sits up on the bed and he holds me to his chest.

I lay there listening to his heart beating. 

"Papa?"

"Yes?" He is petting my hair. 

"We need to talk about Rose's funeral." I hear his heart start beating a little faster. 

"I know. It is going to be tomorrow. My brother is going to do the service. He had agreed to that when Rose found out she was sick. She had everything planned out. We will bury her out in the cemetery behind the church."

"She was special to be buried back there."

"Yes she was very special. Yes, she helped me but she also was around with my brothers. She was apart of our lives for a long time and then when you came around, she was even more involved."

"You just made that sound like I was born here." I laugh a little.

He lets out a chuckle. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I feel bad for saying this but I am excited to see your brother."

"Don't feel bad for that thought. I know he is excited to see you as well."

"Papa II is excited?" I look up at him.

He laughs "Well, as excited as he can get. I know he has been wanting to come and see you since you had been back but hadn't been able to. And now this has happened and he has a reason to come back. I also told him what happened so he is very concerned about you."

"You Emeritus brothers. Always my big brothers."

"Yep, and we are proud of that." He hugs me close to him.

"I love all of you that is for sure." 

I look over at the clock and it was about 7:00 pm. "Are you hungry?"

He shakes his head "Not really."

I look at him "When was the last time you ate Gabriele?"

"I don't remember."

"Then you need to eat. Let me go have the Ghoul make you something small. How about some soup?"

"That sounds nice."

I lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek. "That is my Papa." I get up from the bed. Before heading out the door "Would you like to dine in here, outside or in the dinning room?"

"I think outside would be nice."

"That is a good answer. I will meet you out there." I walk out of the room. 

I go and open up the door to Ambrogio's room. He is snoring softly and I don't want to wake him up so I shut the door. I walk to the kitchen and I ask the Ghoul to make two bowls of soup and that we would be eating outside. 

I walk out to his back patio and I forgot how beautiful it was back here. The summer sun was over head and it was starting to cool off a little. I walk up behind Papa and I started to rub his shoulders. 

"Soup will be ready here soon."

"Hmm, good!"

I walk around and sit in the other chair across the small table. 

"You are starting to look better." I say as I look over at him. He is staring straight ahead and I could tell he was thinking about something.

He looks over at me "Thanks, just being out here is making me feel a little better."

We sit there in silence and the Ghoul brings out the soup. I thank him and I wait for Papa to start eating. He begins and so I eat with him.

"When is your brother getting here?"

"I would assume the day of the funeral . I don't see him coming anytime sooner, but he does like to just kind of pop in."

"Is he going to stay in your chambers in the Abbey?"

"For right now, yes. If he decides to stay longer we will have to find some where else for him."

I nod my head and continue eating my soup "Does Sister Imperator know he coming?"

He smiles as he swallows his bite "Ah, that is the fun part, she does not. She really doesn't know anything that has happened but that isn't her fault. She doesn't care one bit about this type of thing. If it doesn't concern her then she doesn't want to know."

"Good. I am glad that she isn't going to be there. I do not like that woman. She has never liked me and never will. She only stands me because of you and your brothers and now since I'm Copia's assistant she is just seeing red all the time."

"I never really understood her problem with you. You are a hard worker and have proven yourself more than once."

"Well, just like other sister and brothers they all think I fucked you and your brothers to get into the position I was in. I'm sure they think I nailed Copia too."

"They do not say or think that." He says as finishes his soup. 

"Oh Papa. You know they do. I have never really fit in here Papa. I only stayed here because of you and your brothers to be honest. I came back because of you and Copia. Yes, I believe in all of your teachings but I'm not here for them, I'm here for you, here for him." I point back into the house.

"I know. I always knew that. I had seen the sadness in your eyes that is why I thought if I put you in those positions that it would make you happy." 

I reach across the table and hold his hand "They did make me happy Papa. You have always made me happy. When I was the head of the school that was the best time I have had since being here. The assistant job is stressful and a huge learning curve but I have done well. You know I will always do what you ask of me. Okay, well, I won't go kill someone for you but I might be able to be talked into it." I squeeze his hand and laugh. 

"You did so good with those little ones. I don't know what we are going to do now that Rose is gone. I can not have her assistant run that school it would go down and fast."

"I'm sure there is someone that would do a wonderful job. Would you like me to help you, go through interviews with you?"

He squeezes my hand back "That would be great. I want you to know Kay, that I don't care what the others think. I know and you know that you deserved those positions. Yes, I like to fuck you because you are amazing at that but our relationship is so much deeper than that and they are all just jealous. Jealous of what we have and that they will never have with me or Copia or my brothers."

"I know but it is still hard to be around them when I hear the whispers."

He nods his head "I understand that but try to ignore them."

"I do. And I love to show off my new habits around too because that really gets them going."

He laughs "Copia did a good job with those habits."

Still holding his hand "I am going to tell him."

"Tell him what dear?" He says as he looks out.

"Everything. The way I got here, you and me, your brothers. I feel like he deserves to know everything about me."

"That is fine but I just want you to be careful is all. He probably won't like to hear that you and I have been together physically before and that actually I have no idea what you did with my brother."

I blush "Lets just keep it that way." 

He looks over at me with a smirk "Tell me you didn't."

I just look over at him and smile 

"I knew it, I knew it. He never admitted it to me."

"I did not say a word." I said

"Is he better?"

"What? What kind of question is that?"

"A good question."

"It is not a good question. I'll say it is completely different."

He shakes his head as he laughs "I can't believe it. No wonder he is excited to see you."

"Shut up. He knows that I am in a very serious relationship with Copia correct?"

"Yes, but that hasn't stopped him before let alone you."

"Don't make me feel worse about it than I already do. To be fair Copia does know about the things that happened while he was on tour."

"And he was okay with that?"

"He probably wasn't the happiest but he can't really do much about it because he knows how stubborn I am but he also knows that I love him so deeply that I'll always come back to him."

"Yes, I know. You do love him that is for sure. Which I still haven't been able to figure out."

"Why do you say that?"

"He is just so different than we are."

"Yes, that is correct and I think that is why I love him. You know we were never meant to be like that. You even said that yourself."

"I know and that has always made me very sad because I felt like I could really make you happy."

"You do in a different way, Copia makes me happy. This is why I need to tell him Papa."

"I understand that. I know you do but just be careful when you do. It may take him sometime to come to terms with it. He wears his emotions on his sleeve."

"Should I be worried he will leave me?"

"No, he loves you way too much to leave you but it is going to take a little bit of time is all."

"I don't want him to leave me, that would crush me."

He squeezes my hand again "It will be fine."

I look over at him and give him a small smile. He smiles back. 

"This has been nice. How are you feeling now Papa?"

"Much better now. I think eating helped a lot."

"I knew it. Food always makes one feel better!" 

We sit in silence holding hands and watching the sunset. 

"I should probably go check on Ambrogio."

He nods his head. I get up from my seat and grab the bowls. I walk over to Papa and I give him a kiss. I walk back into the house and put the bowls in the sink of the kitchen. 

I walk across to the extra bedroom and I open the door. The lamp is on next to the bed and Ambrogio is sitting up in bed. He has his reading glasses on and he is reading a book. 

"Well, hello there."

He looks up at me over his glasses. I hate when he does that because I always melt a little bit.

"Hello, mi Bella."

I walk across to the bed and I crawl in next to him. He puts his book down on his lap and brings me close.

"How was your nap?"

"It was good. I could have slept longer but thought I should wake up so I can sleep tonight. How was your afternoon and evening?"

"It was good. I got Papa to eat some dinner and we have just been sitting outside talking."

He nods his head and kisses the top of my head. 

"Rose's funeral is going to be tomorrow. Papa II is coming in to do the service and she is going to be buried at the back of the church."

"Wow, she must have been really special to be buried out there."

"That is what I said too but not only did she take care of me but I guess she took care of the Emertius' brothers for awhile as well. Since she knew she didn't have much time left she had got every arranged. They had asked Papa II and he agreed to come back to the Abbey to do it for her."

"That is really nice of him. Did you know him well?"

"Yes, I knew him well. We spent a lot of time together for a little while. Just like Papa now, I was drawn to him. I have never figured that one out but once he left the Abbey I didn't really think much more about him."

"Hmm" He nods his head slowly.

"Do you not like him my sweet Ambrogio?"

"To be honest, I don't know him very well. The moments I was around him he wasn't the nicest guy. Totally different than Papa III that is for sure but I can see you being pulled to him."

"Oh yeah?" I run my fingers through his chest hair.

"Yep but I'm glad you get to see him. I'm sorry it is because of what has happened. How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling okay. I am kind of dreading the next few days that is for sure."

"I think all of us are."

"I am glad you are home Ambrogio. All I wanted was you." I put my arms around his waist and I hug him.

"I'm glad I am home too. I wish I was in my own bed but I think we need to stay tonight with Papa and then go to our quarters tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"That sounds nice. And think we don't really have anything to do for a couple of days. I did tell Papa that I would help him interview for the new head of the school since Rose is gone but that won't start anytime soon."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm sure my desk is just full of paper work."

"It shouldn't be too bad because Papa and I tried really hard to keep up on it for you so that way you wouldn't be so overwhelmed when you got home. Also I wanted to make sure we had plenty of time together just you and I."

"Well, I do appreciate you guys helping me out. We will spend every moment together, okay, maybe not every but a lot of them together."

I laugh a little "Are you hungry?"

"Not right now maybe later." 

I reach my head up and give him a kiss. "You know when you wear those glasses it is so sexy."

"Sexy? Wearing reading glasses?"

"Oh my gosh yes, I have always been so attracted to older men and look at me I snagged the sexiest one." I kiss him again. 

He smiles into my kiss "Hmm and I have always been attracted to almost middle age women." 

I stop the kiss and I punch him hard in the arm. "Now, I don't love you any more."

He laughs really hard and I punch him again. "I am kidding, maybe not about the middle age."

I punch him in the gut this time and he doubles over and still laughing.

"You think you are so funny." I say laughing with him. "You know I'm the sexiest thing you have ever had the pleasure to fuck."

"Of course you are." He kisses me but with a lot of passion.

"Okay, calm down you know we can't go any further."

"I know but I just love those lips of yours. You taste so good."

"Go back to your reading."

He laughs and puts his glasses back on and continues to read. I lay with my head on his chest. We hear a small knock on the door. 

"yes?" I say

"Are you naked Kay?" 

I laugh and roll my eyes "I am not Papa, I am dressed."

"Hmm, that is a shame. Is Copia naked?"

I look up at him and he has a smile on his face "He is half naked."

"Hmm, that is interging. May I come in?"

"You may but I need you ask you a question first?"

"Yes?"

"Are you naked?"

"Sadly I am not. I am fully dressed."

"Than you may enter." Papa walks into the room and to my surprise he is dressed. He had just some jeans on and a shirt.

"What do we owe this pleasure to?" I ask smiling.

"First off this is my house so my room." He laughs as Copia raises his eyebrow. He laughs some more as Copia takes his reading glasses off. "Second, my brother will be here in 5 mins."

"What?" I jump up from the bed. "I thought you said he wasn't coming until tomorrow morning."

"That is what I thought too but I was wrong. He just called me and he will be here soon. We should go meet him at the Abbey."

I start to get butterflies in my stomach. I must have looked a little worried because Copia asked

"Are you alright my dear?" He got up from the bed and begin to put his shoes and socks on. Once he had those one he grabbed his shirt and buttoned it up.

I shake my head "Yes Ambrogio I am fine. Just a little nervous."

Papa laughs " Why are you nervous?"

"I haven't seen him for so long. I don't even know if he will remember me or not."

"Of course he remembers you because I have spoke to him about you. You are being silly. Come on. Get your shoes on and smooth out your habit and lets go."

I do what he says and I follow them out the door and out onto the lawn. Copia takes my hand and squeezes it. My hands are still shaking. It has been so long since I have seen the second. 

"How long where you here at the Abbey when he was here?" Copia ask me.

"A couple of years and then that is when Papa" I point at Papa ahead of us "came into power. He left just fine, no big fuss or anything. I think he was ready. He then retreated to a private place and I hadn't really seen him since then."

"I thought you guys were close."

"We were but not close like that. I am the closest to Papa."

He nods his head. "It will be fine. I'm sure he is excited to see you. Just take some deep breaths."

I look over at him and smile at him. I take a couple of deep breaths in and we are at the front door of the Abbey. Since it is pretty late the church is empty. We stand in the entry way and we hear shoes coming down the hall way. I knew who it was by the way the shoes sound. I started to get a little upset. Sister Imepter shows up around the corner.

"Good evening Papa, Cardinal." She doens't say anything to me just glares at me.

"What do we owe the pleasure?" Papa ask bowing his head.

"Thought I should greet Papa the second since he is on his way. " She says.

"How did you even know he was coming?" Papa asks.

"I know everything that happens in this Abbey Papa." She raises her eyebrow at him "And also what is she doing here?" 

I step behind Copia and he keeps my hand. He glares at the Sister. Papa steps up to her and says

"She has every right to be here. She actually has more of a right to be here than you do."

"It isn't like he can help her get any where."

Copia's face starts to get really red and he takes a step forward but Papa stops him 

"Don't waste your time Copia. She doesn't deserve it and she doesn't need it. I don't care what type of relationship you have with my father but I will do everything in my power to get you out of this church."

"You can not threaten me."

"I can and I will. Now if you can't be nice then you will have to leave."

As soon as he said that Papa II walked in.

"Well, this is a joyous group we have here. What a warm welcome!"

Papa whips his head around and has a huge smile on his face. He walks up to his brother and gives him a big hug. "I am so glad to see you brother. I am sorry it is under these circumstances."

He hugs him back "Yes, I am glad to see you as well. It has been so long since I have stepped foot into the place."

He looks over at Sister Imperter "Sister, how are you this evening?"

She puts her hand out to shake his and he takes it. "Good Evening Papa. I am fine. How was the trip."

"It was nice thank you."

"Good. I must get going. Have a good visit." As she walked by she gave me a glare and Copia moved to get between her and me. 

Papa II turns and looks at Copia. "Good Evening Cardinal." He puts his hand out and Copia takes it and they shake hands. 

Copia bows his head "Good Evening Papa."

He laughs a little and then pulls him into a hug. Cardinal seems a little surprised. "No need to be so formal with me. I hear we are kind of family now."

Copia looks at him a little confused. 

Papa steps in and places his hands on both of their shoulders "Yes, well, we can talk about that a little later."

"Yes, of course. Now where is she?" He ask looking at Papa and Copia.

I step up from behind Copia and I keep my eyes to the floor. I can feel my heart beating so fast. I didn't understand why I was so nervous but I was, I wanted to run but I made myself stand there. 

Papa II claps his hands together. "Kay," He says as he steps up to me and lifts my chin up. I look into his mismatched eyes and I felt at ease immediately. "You are looking beautiful, just as I remember." He rubs his thumb across my cheek and then pulls me into a hug. 

I put my arms around him and hugged him back. I say in a whisper "You look as old as I remember Lorenzo." 

I hear him laugh and he rubs my back. "Yep, there you are." He feels me shaking "Why are you so nervous?"

"I just am, I haven't seen you for so long."

He nods his head. He breaks the embrace and looks at the other two men. "Now, if you two could excuse us I would like to get to my room and have a nice chat with sister here."

Cardinal goes to say something but Papa stops him "Yes, of course brother. You will be staying in my office/chambers here in the Abbey. If you need anything the two of us will be out in my quarters now." Copia looks over at him and then at me. I can see he is panicking a little but I smile at him. I knew he didn't want to leave me, the doctor told him he needed to stay with me for at least 48 hours.

"Don't worry, Cardinal. She will be escorted back to your place by Ghouls that I trust."

"Yes, of course Papa." Copia says as he keeps his eyes on me. 

Papa steps in "Yes, yes. It will be fine. Come on Copia lets go back to my place we will sit and chat."

He takes his eyes off of me and then looks at Papa. "Of course Papa." 

"Well, you two have a good time and we will see you later." Papa takes Copia by the shoulder and they turn and walk out the door. 

We stand there and watch them leave. Lorenzo takes me by the waist "Come my dear. Help me find Papa's office and we will sit and chat."

"Yes, Papa." We start to head up the stairs and his arm is still wrapped around my waist. I notice a couple of Ghouls walking behind us with his suite cases. 

We get to the floor of the offices and we walk past Copia's and then get to the two heavy doors and I open the door. 

"Sorry it is a little messy. We have been really busy, no time to really clean." I say as we walk through the other door in to the living area. I sighed with relief as I saw this was clean and the bed was made. Papa must have had it cleaned.

Lorenzo walks in after me and the Ghouls bring in his bags and sit them down. He looks at them "Thank you, you may leave us know. Just don't go too far away."


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not making Papa II as mean as everyone thinks he is. Well, he isn't mean to the main character. Just kind of my take on him.

They both bow their heads and they exit the room. Lorenzo takes his jacket off and he looks just as good as he always has. He has black slacks on and a white button up shirt the only thing he is missing his is sunglasses. 

"Please my sweet Kay have a seat." He motions to the couch. 

I sit down on one side of the couch and he joins me on the other side. 

"Now, tell me everything. My brother has told me some but I want to know. I actually need to know."

"I don't know Lorenzo. I don't want to bore you."

He takes my hand "You will not bore me."

"Okay." I take a deep breath and I start to tell him. I start at the beginning when I first met The Cardinal and how all of that happened. 

"So you do love him." 

"Yes, very much Lorenzo."

I then proceed to tell him about the tour and I didn't realize I still had such strong feelings about what happened. I started to cry a little.

His thumb was rubbing the back of my hand. 

"Yes, when Gabriele told me I couldn't believe that happened.."

"Then I left. While I was gone I got an apartment and a job. I didn't come back for almost 3 years."

"What made you come back."

"The Cardinal. The pull I had with him and Papa really. One of Papa's Ghouls found me and I didn't even hesitate. I was in the car the next morning and I was here. But things took kind of a wrong turn. It was the first time I tried to end my life the first time."

"The first time? Gabriele never told me about that."

I shake my head "No because he doesn't know. He thought I was just sick. Copia and Dew, the Ghoul, took care of me."

"Why did you do that?"

"I thought if I was gone then Copia and your brother would know where I was all the time."

He just nods his head. I then kept talking about Cardinal and I getting the new living quarters and everything they had done for me.

"I really like your new habit." He says as he smoothed out my skirt. "What is this?" He lifts the hem and sees the red on the other side. He runs his hand over it "Is that silk?"

I smile a little "Yes, The Cardinal wanted me to wear his colors at all times."

"Hmm, interesting. I never thought of doing that."

"Lorenzo, did you have a sister that close to you?"

"No, you are right I didn't. Maybe the only person that close to me would have been you."

"You know you Emeritus brothers. I'm glad Papa I didn't really know me."

He laughs "Why do you say that?"

"You know what I mean."

"I do yes. Now go on."

"Well, really it brings us here. The reason why you are here."

He nods his head "Yes, why did you do it this time."

I feel the tears start to form in my eyes and the tears starting to fall "I felt so numb Papa. So numb. I have never felt that way before. I know it was stupid but I wanted to go into the darkness." I started to cry harder. 

Without saying anything he pulls me into his chest and I start to sob. He rubs my back and just lets me cry. 

"The Cardinal was told not to let you out of his sight correct?"

I just nod my head.

"That was why he was acting so strange down there."

" I believe so. I don't really know." I say through tears. Pretty soon I am getting myself put back together. I sit back up.

"I'm sorry I might have ruined your shirt."

He waves it off "Not a big deal I have others."

"The Cardinal hasn't told me anything about what the doctor talked to him about. He also just got back from a 3 month tour. I feel so bad that he can't even rest because I was so stupid." I hold back my tears.

"Don't feel bad. I can tell The Cardinal loves you a lot, Gaberiele has told me. You guys have something that I only wish I had. I think Gaberiele feels the same way. I think we both always wanted to be the one for you. I am glad you didn't get to the darkness. I am glad you are still here. My brother needs you my dear."

"Yes, Copia realized that. That is why we are staying with him tonight. He figured out that as much as I thought Papa was there to protect me that I am here to protect him. The only way to help him is to be there with him. It made so much sense, I had never thought of it. Also I had seen Sister Rose. She told me I needed to return to take care of him."

"I am in agreement with the Cardinal. It took me awhile to figure that out too. I think I always wanted you to take care of me but my brother needs you more than me that is for sure." He laughs a little.

"You seem to be doing just fine Papa. You look as handsome as you always did." I put my hand on his cheek and he closes his eyes.

"I have grown older my sweet Kay. I can see it in my eyes."

"Older is okay Papa. I rather you get older than not be here any more."

"That is a true statement."

"Don't you get lonely all by yourself?"

"Yes, I do but I have plenty of women that come and go."

"That's not the same and you know it."

He smiles a little as I stroke his cheek "I know but this is the life I was chosen to live. Just like my little brother, too many women get so jealous of each other. We cannot just chose one. If we do she or he has to be very special. Well, someone like you really."

"I am pretty amazing and wonderful."

"Yes, yes you are. More so than you even know. But there really isn't anyone like you out there."

"There has to be."

"Maybe but I am too old to look for it now. So have you told The Cardinal everything?"

I shake my head "No, I just told you brother this early tonight. I am going to tell him before he goes back on tour. Papa doesn't think it is the greatest idea but I feel like he needs to know everything about me before we can really move on in our relationship. He doesn't know about me and Papa and no one knows about you and I. Papa kind of figured it out tonight."

"You mean after all of these years you never told my brother?"

"Nope I did not. It never came up and I never thought to tell him. Papa also said that I needed to be careful telling him. Now, I'm worried that if I do tell him he will leave me and I really don't think I would be able to stay on this world."

"Oh Kay, I don't think he will leave you. If what my brother has told me I don't think he will. He maybe a little hurt but it will work out. I think it is a good idea for you to tell him. He does need to know. You know we don't even know everything about you. You have always been very secretive about your past and we never pushed you either."

"I know. At another time you and I will sit and talk about it."

"I would like that very much. You know I was very eager to get here to see you. I just wanted to feel you near. It was like we had never been apart. You are as beautiful as you were then."

"Well, I was very nervous to see you again. And Sister Impeartor did not help the situation."

"Yeah that seemed like an intense situation. What was going on?"

I shake my head "The same shit as always. Questioning why I was there to greet you and that you couldn't help me any more. The only reason why I got any where in this church was because I fucked you and your brother."

"Ugh, I can't believe she still thinks that."

"Yeah, since she still thinks that and pretty much says it I still have the same problems with the Sisters around me. Papa told me that they still hold on to that because they are jealous of me. Of how close I am to you and Papa."

"I agree with him on this one. No one in the church could ever figure it out. In my opinion, it is really no ones business. Even father doesn't quiet understand it but he has approved. The only one that may is our older brother."

"Ah yes the mysterious Papa I. Didn't really know him."

"Nope, he was gone when you came along."

"Thank Satan because I don't think I could handle a third one of you guys."

He laughs "You are right. He isn't a good lover anyway." He leans over and gives me a kiss. I kiss him back. I moan a little in is mouth. 

He smiles "Mmm, taste just like I remember." 

" I was thinking the same thing Papa. As much I would love to rip your clothes off and take you here I can not."

"Oh that is okay. I am tired any way."

"That never stopped you before." I laugh a little.

"This is true but I also know you shouldn't right now."

I pull him into another kiss. I place my hand on the back of his neck and push him in a little more.

He finally breaks the kiss "As much as I love this you need to get back to Copia."

"I know Lorenzo. I forgot how I am just drawn to you and your tough guys persona."

"Ah yes because I am a tough guy."

"You are. Totally different type of lover than the other two. So demanding."

He laughs "Yes, you always loved being told what to do. You should teach Copia that, I'm sure he would love to dominate you."

"Maybe I will. You are right I should get back to him. Tomorrow is going to be a rough and long day."

He nods his head and helps me up off the couch. 

"Thank you for talking to me. I really am happy that you are still with us Kay. I think I would be lost if I knew you were no longer here. I want you to know that I love you."

I looked at him for a second "I love you too Lorenzo. You have never said that to me before."

He looks me right in the eyes "You are right I never have but I felt like you needed to know that. I have loved you for a very long time."

"I feel the same way."

We get to the outside door and he opens it. His two Ghouls are standing out there waiting. 

"Would you please make sure this young lady gets back to Papa III and The Cardinal. She will show you the way."

He takes my by the hand and presses another kiss on my lips "Sleep well my dear. Tomorrow will be fine I promise. See you then."

"Thank you Papa. You sleep well. I know everything will be fine because you are here."

He nods and the Ghouls and I walk down the hall. He stands there and watches us go down the stair case. 

The Ghouls don't say anything as we walk back across the grounds to Papa's place. We get there and Papa's Ghoul opens the door. I turn to the other two.

"Thank you for walking me here. Do you know how to get back?"

They nod their heads and turn and leave. 

I turn back to Papa's Ghoul and I nod my head as I pass him. He shuts the door. I look in the living area and they are not there. 

"Did they go to bed?"

"No ma'am. They are in the back."

"Thank you."

I walk out the back door and I see them sitting there talking. I walk up and give Papa a kiss on the cheek. He seems startled at first and smiles when he realizes it is me.

"Ah, Sister you are back."

I walk around him and I go and sit on Copia's lap and I give him a little kiss.

"Yes, I am back in one piece." I look at Copia. "He was with me the whole time and his Ghouls brought me back."

He places his arm around my waist "Good, I was worried about leaving you."

"I know but thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"For letting me go with him and talk to him."

"I'm sure you talked all bad about me." Papa huffs out.

I look over at him "Not everything is about you Papa."

"Ha! Yes, it is."

I laugh and shake my head. Copia is rubbing my back. "I think I'm going to go to bed you two."

"And whose bed are you going to be in tonight?" Papa ask.

Copia shoots him a glare. "Papa, not yours. I am going to sleep with my sweet Ambrogio." I say as I rub the back of his neck.

"That is what I thought" Copia says. 

I just shake my head and I get up off his lap.

"So if you two will excuse me I will see you in the morning. You need to get as much sleep as you can because tomorrow is going to be rough and long."

"Yes, yes we will." Papa says.

I lean down and give Copia a kiss and I walk over to Papa and do the same thing.

I walk back to the extra bedroom and I take my habit off and I see another shirt sitting there so I put it on. I didn't care whose it was I needed something to sleep in. I slipped into bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.


	38. Chapter 38

I wake up the next morning being snuggled up against Copia's chest. I didn't even feel him get into bed last night. I wiggle myself into his arm further and I see him smile a little.

"Good Morning, My love." He says as he tighens his arms.

"Good Morning." I say as I nuzzle into his neck. 

He kisses the top of my head and we lay like that for a little bit. Pretty soon he rolls me over to where he is on top of me. He looks down and starts to kiss me. I smile into his kiss and I kiss him back. The kiss becomes more urgent and our tongue's are dancing around each other. He breaks the kiss and looks down at me. I see the lust and love in his eyes. I slightly nod my head to let him know it was okay. 

He presses his lips against mine a little harder this time. I moan into his kiss and I rub the back of his neck. 

He moves to my neck and then up to my ear he whispers "Are you sure my love?"

I shake my head "Yes." 

He bites my ear lobe and I let out a little scream. He moves to the other side and does the same thing. I can feel his harden cock already under the boxers he had worn to bed. I thought to myself these must be Papa's boxers because he didn't have any on yesterday, I don't think any more about it because his hand is up my shirt and he is taking it off. I raise my arms up and I help him the rest of the way. He was pleased to see that I was not wearing a bra and he went straight to sucking gently on my hardening nipple. I let out a moan and I put my hand on the back of his head. He moves to the other breast and while he is sucking that one he is kneading the other one. 

Once he has paid enough attention to my breast he starts to kiss down my belly. I let out a little laugh as it tickles under his lips and mustache. He gets to my thighs and starts to kiss my inner thigh. He bites down and I let out a little scream, not from pain but from surprise. He gently licks where he bit me and moves to the other thigh. He does the same thing. He kisses up to where my thigh and hip meet and gives it a sweet kiss. 

He moves over to my mound and he takes his hand and opens my lips. He takes in the smell. He looks at me and then takes a taste. He smiles "Smell so good and taste so good. I missed you so much."

My hand is still in his hair and I smile down at him. "It is all yours."

"Mmmm." He goes back in and starts to lap up my wetness not yet touching my throbbing clit. He soon flattens his tongue and licks from the bottom all the way to my clit, lightly touching it. My hips move up and I let out a grasp surprised by the sensation. 

He lets out a little laugh and he does the same thing again. I pull his hair tighter. He moves back up my clit and starts to slowly suck on it. He puts two fingers inside me and I let out a loud moan. Not caring if anyone heard me. He speeds up a little on the sucking and his fingers. I start to hold on to the bed sheet around me. He knows that I am about to loose it.  
He sucks harder and he curls his fingers up inside me. I feel the tight coil in my stomach and then my orgasm comes out strong. I hold his hair as tight as I can and my whole body is shaking. He is holding on to my hips as he continues to suck on my clit helping me down for my orgasm. 

He finally pulls away and smiles at me. His lips and chin wet. He kisses my thighs again and rubs his mouth on them. He comes back up kissing each nipple and then our lips meet again. All I wanted to do was get him as close to me as I could. Once again our kiss was impatient. Both of us biting each other's bottom lips tongues dancing. He moves his hands down to his waist on the boxers and he pulls them off. 

I open my legs wider for him to fit in between. He doesn't take any time entering me. We both moan the same time. I lean my head back into the pillow. He feels so good. He pushes all the way in, and I love how he fills me up. I wrap my legs around him and he starts to thrust in and out. My hands go to his neck and I pull him down so I can kiss his sweet tasty lips. My finger nails run up and down his back. He thrust harder and faster. I knew he wasn't going to last long. I dig my fingers nails into his back as he lets out almost a growl. Before I realize it his body has tensed up and I feel him shooting his seed deep inside of me. I give his shoulder a little bite and he screams out in pure joy. He finally slows down and falls on top of me. I kiss his head and his face. He soon rolls off of me and on to his back. I lay next to him just panting.

"I missed that so much." He finally says.

"No, one does it better than you, my sweet Cardinal. You make me the happiest."

"That is what I like to hear my girl say." He turns his head and looks at me. 

"Do you think Papa heard us?" I say with a laugh.

"There is no doubt everyone in this house heard us. I'm surprised he didn't come and join in the fun."

"True. I say Ambrogio that we go back to our place and get all cleaned up and get dressed for the funeral today. I think Papa will be fine by himself."

"I think that is a great idea. I haven't even gotten to go home yet. I'm ready for my shower that is for sure."

I nod my head and I get up from the bed. I didn't really want to wear my habit so I threw the shirt back on and I picked up the boxers he was wearing.

"Where did you get these?"

"Papa gave them to me last night. I didn't want to sleep in my slacks so that was his solution." He gives me a little shy grin.

"Well, I'm going to wear them back home."

He nods in agreement and he gets up and throws his pants back on. He puts his shirt on and buttons it up and he slips his shoes on without socks. 

I laugh "You are anxious to get home aren't you."

"You have no idea."

"Why don't you go ahead and go. Start getting ready and I'll be there before you get out of the shower. I want to say bye to Papa first and tell him the plan." 

"That sounds like a good idea." He leans forward and gives me a kiss.

"You also have the greatest kisses too." I smile at him as we head out the bedroom door.

To my relief no one was out there. I watch as Copia heads out the door. I turn and knock on Papa's door. 

"Yes?"

I open the door and he is sitting up in his bed looking down at a piece of paper.

"Good Morning Papa."

A big grin comes across his face "And a good morning to you my sweet sister. Did you two enjoy yourself this morning?"

I blush and lower my head.

"I take that as a yes. Come here my dear." 

I walk over to him and he pulls me to his lap. I nuzzle my nose into his neck.

"Is my Papa jealous?"

He places the piece of paper next to him on the table. "Maybe a little, but I did not because I knew you guys needed that."

"Oh well, thank you so much Papa."

He laughs "You are so welcome."

"So what are you working on?"

"Oh, I'm going to say something at the funeral today."

I nod my head. "Ambrogio and I are going to go back to our place and get ready. We will meet you in the chapel."

"That is a good idea. Where is Ambrogio now?"

I sit up at the foot of the bed "He already headed that way. I told him I would be there before he is out of the shower. I'm already for this day to be over with."

"Yeah, me too. I am glad Lorenzo is here that is for sure. So you guys had a good talk last night?"

"We did. I do miss him, I never really realize it until he is around. I'm not going to lie I really wanted to jump him."

He laughs really loud and hard. 

"I even told him I did."

That makes him laugh harder.

"This is why I love you so much. You sure aren't afraid of us Emeritus brothers are you?"

"No, I am not afraid of you guys. That is why I am so much better than any other Sister or Brother of Sin in this Abbey." I stand up and I walk over and lean down to kiss him on the lips "And don't you ever forget that."

He pats my ass and kisses me back. "Believe me I will never forget that."

We both start to laugh. "I will see you in the Chapel."

"yes, see you then."

I walk out of his bedroom and then out of his house. I walk across the grounds to our quarters and I open the door. I can still hear the shower running. I figured he would take a long hot shower this morning. I get to the bed room right as I hear the water stop. I step in to the bathroom and Ambrogio is standing in front of the mirror. Towel is wrapped around his waist and his hair is falling on to his face. 

"Feel better my sexy Cardinal?" I come up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. I give his neck a little kiss.

"I do feel a little better." He holds on to my arms. 

"So Papa was a little jealous of us this morning." I say smiling at him in the mirror.

He smiles back "Ah, he did hear us."

I nod my head and I kiss his shoulder. "He said he wanted to join but knew that we needed to be alone."

"Well, isn't he just the greatest guy?" He says with a slight chuckle. I unwrap my arms around him and walk over to the shower and I turn it on. It doesn't take long for it to get warm. I take my clothes off and step in. I let the water run over my body. I turn around and let it hit my back.

This feels so nice, I think to myself. I get my hair wet and I start to wash my hair. I then finish washing my body off and just doing that made me feel better. Getting all the dirt and just awfulness off of me. I get done with the shower and I step up and grab a towel. I dry myself off and Ambrogio had already left so I went and brushed my teeth. 

I walked out into the bed room and he was standing there looking through his clothes. 

"What do you think I should wear? Do you think I should wear my Cassock?" 

"That is a good question. You know it probably wouldn't hurt if you wore your black one today. I know it is going to be hot but I think you should be dressed like you are a Cardinal."

"I am a Cardinal"

"Yes, I know you are. I'm just going to wear a habit and my veil. Rose would have wanted us to look like we always look."

"You are right."

"Do you think Sister Imperator is going to be there?" I ask as I put on my under garments.

"I don't know. I hope not. I don't even know if she even knew who Rose was to be honest. After the way she acted last night I don't think I really want to see her for a while."

I put my habit on and I button it up. I sit on the bed to put little socks on "You are going to have to see her because you work so closely with her."

"Yes, I know. I just never realized the depth of her not liking you."

I sit on the bed looking the other way with my hands in my lap. "Did Papa tell you anything about that?"

"No, he didn't. Was he suppose to tell me anything about that?"

I shake my head "No, I was just wondering is all."

He turns around and walks over and looks down at me "I'm looking very Cardinalish. Don't you think?"

I look up at him "I don't think that is a word."

"I just made it up." He takes my hands. "Are you ready?"

I look back down to the floor. "No, not really. I really don't want to be doing this. My chest is starting to feel tight and the butterflies in my stomach are going crazy."

He lifts me up with my hands and he pulls me into a hug "I know. Remember to breath. I will be there with you and so will the Emeritus brothers. It seems like they both very much care for you. I still don't know why you have chosen me over either of them."

"They are fun for a while but I need stable. Plus you have become my best friend and I only want to be with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I know, but sometimes I wonder if you would be better with them."

"No, I wouldn't. If I was meant to be with one of them I would't have come to you."

"You have me there." He kisses the top of my head.

I step back from him a little still holding his hands. I get a little nervous. "You want to ask me something don't you?" He says rubbing my hand with his thumb.

"Do you think maybe....."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe have some fun with the Brothers tonight?" I look down at the floor quickly for the fear of him being mad.

He doesn't say anything for a minute. He takes my chin and lifts it to look into his mismatched eyes. Once again it made me weak in the knees. "Yes."

I'm surprised and shocked. "Are you sure?"

"You know, as long as I am involved then I will be willing to do anything with you. When we had that threesome with Papa it was kind of fun. And also the fun night we had with Papa and Dew. I have heard that Papa II can be very dominate in the bed room so it may be interesting. But...." He puts his finger up. "We will wait to see what they want to do. They may not want to."

I hug him really tightly and I kiss his neck. "Thank you, thank you so much Ambrogio. I love you."

He hugs me back "I love you too. Now, we should probably get going to the chapel."

"Of course, Ambrogio." We walk out the bedroom door and before going to the main door I stop and put my shoes on. We head out the door.


	39. Chapter 39

We walk across the grounds with our hands together. We get to the little chapel and I stop at the entrance. Ambrogio stops with me and squeezes my hand. I look over at him, tears in my eyes.

"I can't do this Ambrogio."

"Yes you can."

"No, I can't." I start to take steps backwards. I let go of his hand and I turn and take off running.

"KAY" He yells after me. 

I keep running, I run to the lake and I keep running. Finally when my legs couldn't take it I fall to the ground. I put my knees up to my chest and I start to cry. I lift my head up and just stare out in the distance. I notice out of the corner of my eye robes.

"Kay, why are you out here?"

I look over and notice it was Papa II. I start looking out at the lake again "I can't do it Papa."

I hear him sigh and he sits down next to me. "You are being mean to an old man. Making me sit here on the ground."

He gets no type of response from me. He puts his arm around my shoulders. 

"I know you think you can't do it but you have to do it. If you don't go back you will regret it. None of us want to do it but we have to do it. We all owe it to Rose."

I nod "It is just so hard Papa."

"Yes, it is hard but my sweet Kay you are strong. You also know that you have Copia and my brother and I there with you. You are not alone with this. Isn't that what you pretty much told Gabriele?"

"Yes, it was."

He starts to get up slowly and steady. He puts his hand down to me "So come on. The sooner we do this the quicker it is over with yes?"

I take his hand and he helps me up. "I'm sorry Papa."

He pulls me into a hug "It is okay. I don't like that you like to run away."

"I know you don't like it. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"Tsk, tsk. You didn't disappoint me my sweet. Come on."

He takes my hand and we walk back to the chapel. We get to the door again and I stop. 

"Come on, Copia is standing right inside the door."

I look up at him, my chest is tightening even more and I feel like I'm about to throw up. 

I nod my head afraid to speak. He opens the door and he was right Copia was standing right there. He sees me and walks over to me quickly.

"Kay, why did you leave?" He says hugging me.

I whisper "I'm sorry Ambrogio. I was so scared and nervous and I'm ready."

He doesn't say anything and just smooths out my veil. "Come on. We are all here."

I look up and there were hardly anyone there. Papa was sitting in the front pew a long with Sister Imperter. There were a couple of other sister and brothers of sin. Copia and I walk up to the pew behind Papa and the Sister. I didn't like sitting that close to her but Copia put himself behind her. I place my hand on Papa's shoulder and his body relaxes under my touch. 

I keep my head lowered and Copia has a tight hold of my hand. When I look up I see the casket and I start to cry. I couldn't help it. I could feel Sister Imperator look at me but I didn't care. 

Papa II gets up in front everyone. I see him with tears in my eyes as he starts the sermon. I didn't really know what he said because I was trying so hard not to start sobbing. Copia releases my hand and puts his arm around my shoulder moving me even closer to him. With his other hand he hands me a tissue and then takes my hand again. I cry as I lean against him. I see Papa's shoulder's move a little, I knew he was trying hard not to show any type of emotion. Before I knew it Papa II was done talking and then I watch Papa walk up. Papa II sits down in one of the seats on the alter and he is watching his brother. All three men had their make up on but I could start to see Papa's makeup rubbing off. 

He took a deep breath and stood there for a minute before he started to speak.

"Today, we are here to honor and speak about my dear friend Sister Rose. Sister Rose had been apart of the Emeritus family for a long time. I remember her taking care of me when father was gone and my older brothers were off. It was always so lonely here in this Abbey but she always knew how to cheer me up." He started to smile a little.

"When my brothers were gone we would pull little tricks on them for when they came back. Of course I always took the blame because it was really my idea but she would help me out. As I grew older and didn't need as much care of she just kind of went into the shadows of the church. I always made sure she was still invited to everything with our family."

I happened to look up and he caught my eye, he smiled. "I knew I was going to need her again and I was right. When Sister Kay came to the Abbey, I knew who she needed." His eyes start to fill with tears and I already have tears running down my cheeks.

"Sister Rose took the job with everything she had. She loved Sister Kay. I could even say she probably loved her more than me and my brothers." He laughed a little. "She was the daughter Rose never had."

With the last line I broke down. I started to sob, I know I was embarrassing myself but at the moment I didn't care. Copia holds me closer and tighter.

Papa finishes up "So today, we are saying goodbye to a very dear sister to us in this church. No one will be able to replace her. We want her to know that she will never be forgotten and that we will always love her." 

Papa steps down from the alter and comes straight to where Copia and I are sitting. Copia lets me go and lets Papa take over. I cry, cry hard into his robes. I hold on to them as tight as I could. I hear Papa silently crying as well as he pets my head. 

Papa II gets back up and says that we would be moving to the cemetery and that all were welcomed. Everyone else got up and proceeded out the door. Copia touched me on the shoulder but got up and walked up to Papa II.

Papa and I sat there and just cried into each others arms. I couldn't move. I was sobbing loudly and hard. I couldn't help it. 

Papa speaks softly "I am sorry, I should have told you what I was going to say."

I don't reply.

"I want you to know that what I said is the truth. She said it to me often. She really loved you and so much more than us. Which I have come to terms with."

He finally gets me to laugh a little. 

"I knew that would get you. You have touched all of us in some way and Rose saw it even more than I did or Lorenzo."

I start to calm down and I loosen my grip on his robes. I look up at him and his eyes are so sad.

"I am so sorry you are hurting too Papa. I rather take your hurt and place it on me so you don't have to go through this."

He smiles a little through his tears. He places his forehead up against mine. "This is why you are my sweet sister and the reason I love you." We softly kiss each other.

"Are you ready Gabriele?" I hear Lorenzo ask.

He nods his head and Copia is back by my side. He takes my arm and helps me up. 

"Come on my love. It is almost over with." I nod my head and let him lead me out to the cemetery. 

I hold on to Copia's hand as tight as I could for I felt like I could have fallen. The tears were still coming but I had calm down a bit. We get to the grave site and it was perfect. It was between two trees and she would always be in the shade. Copia puts his arm around my waist and then I feel Gabriele slip an arm around my waist on top of Copia's. Copia doesn't move his arm. They both hug in to me. The closeness to both of them made the butterflies go away. I felt the warmth and love from both of them.

We listened to Papa II do some more readings and it was over with. Everyone left but the four of us. I walked to the open grave with her casket in there and I fall to my knees. I start to cry again. This was the last time, the last time I am going to see her. I put my face into my hands and just cry. Copia was still behind me with Papa and he is trying to make him feel better. Lorenzo comes up to me and gets on his knees again.

"Once again child, you are making it very hard not to get mad at you for making me get back on the ground."

I once again don't respond the tears just keep falling. He puts his arm around me and I lean into him. 

"You did so well my dear."

I'm able to say something through my tears "No, I didn't Papa. Didn't you hear me sobbing back there?"

"Yes, but you are showing raw emotions. These are true and who you are. You loved her, you care deeply about Gabriele. Not everyone can show these. So yes you did do well." He hands me a tissue.

"Thank you Papa. You sometimes always know what to say."

He lets out a little laugh "You have to remember I am a Papa and I was once the Pope of this place."

I look at him and nod. I see the concern in his eyes and the sadness. 

"Now, why don't you and the cardinal go back home and take a nap. I will take my brother and have him do the same. Then we all meet up to go into town for dinner."

I nod my head "That sounds nice Papa."

"Okay, this time you are going to get up first and then help me."

I sigh and roll my eyes. He lets out a laugh as he watches me get up off the ground. I give him my hand and I help him up.

"if you weren't so old this wouldn't be a problem." 

He laughs even harder and he leans over and kisses my forehead. "There is my girl."

Papa III and Copia come up to us and I hold my hand out to Papa and I squeeze it. 

"Kay and I have come up with a plan. You and me brother are going to go back to your place and you will rest. The Cardinal and Kay are going to go back to their place and take a rest. We will meet up again at around 6:30 and all four of us will head into town for dinner and drinking."

This idea makes Papa III smile and Copia nods his head. Copia hands Papa III to his brother and he does the same with me. Copia hugs me and whispers "You did so well my love. I am glad you were able to do it."

"I don't feel like I did. I started to sob loud and ugly."

"Doesn't matter. You did it and Rose would be so proud."

We said our goodbyes and him and I went to our little home. 

We walked into the door and I took my shoes off. I was really tired. 

"I think I am going to go lay down Ambrogio." 

"That is a good idea. I'm going to go do some work in the library. I will come and wake you when it is time to get ready." He walks up to me and gives me a hug and kisses me on the forehead. "Have a good nap my love."

"Thank you." I walk back to the bedroom and I just plop on to the bed. Once my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

"Kay, wake up." Ambrogio shakes my shoulder. "It is time to get up and get ready for dinner."

I roll over and look at him with sleepy eyes. "But I'm so comfortable."

He moves some hair out of my face "I know you are but we have plans for tonight my love."

I smile at him "I know." I swing my legs over the side of the bed and I sit there to wake myself up.

"Do you think I have to dress fancy or do you think I could get away with a nice pair of jeans and a blouse?"

"I think a nice pair of jeans and a blouse would be fine."

I nod my head and he walks out of the room. I get up and I walk into the restroom. I wash my face and that alone makes me feel better. I look at myself in the mirror and once again I wonder if I should put a little bit of make up on but I decide not to. I don't wear it enough anyway and I'm not trying to impress anyone that is for sure. I walk back out to the bedroom and I grab a pair of skinny jeans and a button up plaid shirt. I take my habit off and I grab some socks and put them on. I pull the jeans on and then I button the shirt up. I walk to my closest and grab a pair of shoes. I put those on and I brush my hair and pin it back a little. 

I walk to the library and Ambrogio is sitting at his desk. I walk over and I move his arm and sit on his lap. 

"Do you think this is fine?"

He looks down at me and smiles "Yes, I love seeing you in normal every day clothes. Also I have been thinking."

I raise my eye brow "Don't hurt yourself" I say with a laugh. 

"Ha, ha very funny. What I was thinking was besides coming back to the Abbey, what if we took them to the cabin?"

I look at him "I didn't think you wanted Papa to know about it."

"I know but I think we could have a lot more fun up there because no one else is there. I can send them a quick text and tell them to pack an over night bag."

"I am up for it as long as you are my dear. But the only Ghoul that knows how to get there is Dew and he hasn't been around for months."

"There is another Ghoul that knows how to get there. I didn't put all of my plans into one Ghoul. He will drive us to town and then out to the cabin."

"But we won't get there until really late." 

"This is true but the car ride could be fun." He says with a wink and a smirk. 

I kiss his neck "I think it is a great idea as long as you are okay with it."

"Yes, I am. I have been thinking about it for a little while and I also want to go out there."

"Okay, well, let the boys know and I will go pack a bag."

"Oh you won't need to do that. I have already packed our bag."

"When did you do that?"

"While you were napping. You were sleeping so hard that you didn't hear anything."

"This is why I love you so much." I kiss his lips.

"I knew it was that reason and reason alone." He laughs a little and kisses me back. 

He takes his phone out and send a text to the two Papas. I lean up against him and close my eyes.

"Alright, everything is set and ready to go. Ready to meet them in the garage?"

"Yes my Cardinal."

I get up off his lap and I walk out into the hallway waiting for Ambrogio. He walks out and grabs a bag. 

"Let us go." 


	40. Chapter 40

I open the door and walk out with him following me and locking the door. He puts his arm out and I take it. We start to walk across the grounds to the garage.

"Does Sister Imperator know you guys are going to be gone?"

"No, what she doesn't know won't hurt her and anyway she doesn't need to know everything. I didn't like the way she treated you and so I guess this is just a little bit of a pay back."

"Ambrogio, I don't want you to risk your job because of me."

"She can't fire me. She isn't high enough in the church."

"Copia, when we get back and you get a little more settled, we need to have a talk."

He stops where he is at "What kind of talk?"

My stomach drops "Not a bad talk. I'm not leaving you or anything like that. It is time that you really know about my past life."

He looks at me, looking into my eyes. "Well, would the talk be something we could do out at the cabin this weekend? Do you want to talk to all of us?"

"Maybe, both the brother's don't know everything. I felt like you have the right to know everything."

He takes my hand "I have a feeling this is a very brave thing that you are going to do. I want you to know that you do not have to tell me anything at all and I'll still love you."

"I know but if we are going to be together you need to know it is only fair."

We start to walk again with our hands together and fingers laced. "Let's not think about any of that tonight my dear. Tonight is about fun and being with family."

"You see the brother's family."

He makes a strange noise "Oh, I didn't mean family. Well, I mean they are your family, not my family." He starts to talk really fast.

I let out a little laugh "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. It is going to be a great night with friends." He wipes his forehead off with the other hand.

I give him a look and finally say "Okay, you are still acting strange that is for sure."

"Not the first time or the last time I can assure you." He laughs.

We finally make it to the garage and both the Papa's are already there, each with their bags. Copia calls for the car and it is not a limo but it is big enough for all of us in the back. I don't recongize the Ghoul who is driving. it makes me miss Dew a lot. The Ghoul gets out and opens the door and I get in first. The inside of the car is a lot bigger that it looked on the outside. There was a seat facing forward and then a seat facing backwards. I sit facing forward because I knew if I was riding backwards I would get sick. I have been on enough trains to know. Next the two Papa's get in and sit facing me and then Ambrogio gets in and sits next to me. There is surprisingly enough leg and feet room in between us. Papa II is sitting across from me and he is smiling.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" I say.

"No, reason just do."

"Okay, you boys need to stop acting so freaken strange. And if I have something on my face please tell me."

They all start to laugh and Papa III says "I don't know what you are talking about. I'm not acting any differently."

I just shake my head. I feel the car start moving and I snuggle up to Copia. He puts his arm around my shoulder and I lean into him. 

"So where are we going to go eat?" I ask looking out the window.

Papa III speaks up "There is a new little Italian restaurant and I have called and our table should be ready for us. I have heard that it is good and we will have a nice quite place."

His brother nods in approval. 

"Sounds good." I nuzzle into Copia a little more. He holds me tight as we make our way to town. "Are you boys going to behave while we are out in public?" I look over at the brothers.

"I don't know what you are talking about Sister. I always behave." The second says looking at me over his sunglasses. 

Papa III just laughed "Yes, my darling I will try to behave."

"The word is try." Copia says with a little laugh.

We finally get to town and the restaurant is right on the entrance to town. The Ghoul stops the car and comes around and opens the door. Copia steps out first and he holds his hand out for me. I get out and we walk to the door and wait for the Papas. They were all dressed a little nicer than I was 

"I should have dressed a little nicer." I say to Copia.

"Nah, you are fine. This is the way we always dress, fancy or not. If it was fancy we would have jackets." He squeezes his arm around my waist. "And I think you look good in whatever you wear and that is all that matters."

I smile and put my arm around his waist. "Thank you. I think the same with you my sweet Cardinal."

Papa III walks through the door and we follow. He walks up to the front and states his name and they lead us back to a round booth and I get in first and scoot towards the middle. Copia slides in next to me and both the brothers are fighting who was going to sit next to me. It was a quiet fight but Copia and I just looked at each other. Papa III finally wins and scoots in next to me with a big smile on his face. He places a hand on my thigh His brother gets in next to him shaking his head. I laugh and the hostess gave us a menu and left us.

"I thought you guys were going to behave" I said.

"I said I would try, never said I would behave. You know that is not in my vocabulary." He squeezes my thigh a little and moves in up a little.

I laugh shaking my head. I turn back to the menu everything looks so good. The waitress comes over and Papa II orders a bottle of wine and she leaves some bread on the table. I put my menu down and grab a small piece of bread while the other three keep looking over the menu. I glance over at Copia and he has his reading glasses on. I about spit my bread out from laughing and he looks over at me.

I lean over to him and say "Wow, didn't know you were older than Papa II over there?"

He looks at me over his glasses "What?"

"Never realized you had to wear your glasses at a restaurant."

He finally got it and gave me a pinch on my hip "Stop that. It is dark in here and I can't read."

I open my eyes big "I thought you could read."

He pinches me again but a little harder. I let out a little yelp and he laughs. "That is what you get for calling me old." He puts his menu down and takes his glasses off and puts them in his pocket. 

Papa III looks over at me and I just smile at him.

"Everything okay between you two?"

I smile "Yes, Papa everything is fine."

The waitress comes back with the bottle and fills our glasses. We all order and then we just sit and wait.

We have pleasant conversations. Talking about anything and everything.

"So Copia." Papa II begins "Where are we going after dinner?" 

"Well, I have wanted to keep it a secret and I have from Papa for about 3-4 years."

Papa looked over at him surprised "Now, why would you keep something like this from me?"

"I knew if I told you, you would want to be there all the time and I couldn't have that. I still won't have that but it felt like the right time." He looked over at me and smiled. "It is a cabin that I built."

"You built a cabin?" Papa II asked surprised

Copia clears his throat and takes a drink. "Yes and no. I found the house and I re did it and added a second floor."

I look over at the brothers "It is beautiful. You guys will be in awe with what Copia did to this place. It looks over a lake."

"I am excited to see it." Papa III says as the waitress brings out our food.

They order another bottle of wine and while we eat there is more conversation.

I get done eating and push my plate away from me and I lean back. "That was good."

The others nod and I sit there and wait for them to finish eating. I was starting to get a little antsy so I excused myself from the table and walked to the bathroom. 

When I came back they were all done eating and had paid already.

Standing there I say "Are we able to go now?"

Copia stands up "Yes, we are."

He takes my hand and we head out the door and we wait for the Emeritus brothers to walk out the door. 

"Do you really have to wear those sunglasses all the time?" I say laughing at Papa II. "I mean it is dark, are you even able to see anything?" I move to try to take the glasses off.

"Not so fast there funny girl." He grabs my wrist. "I like the look, if I don't have them on people look at me strange."

"They look at you strange when you don't have them on?" He loosens his hold on my wrist.

"Yeah, when I don't have my make up on."

I scrutinize him "Hmm, if you say so." I laugh a little and he gives the palm of my hand a kiss

The car pulls around and we all get in again. It is late and we had a couple of hours before we got to the cabin. I knew we could have some fun on the way to the cabin since it will be late when we get there and we would all be so tired from just the car ride.


	41. Chapter 41

The car pulls around and we all get in again. It is late and we had a couple of hours before we got to the cabin. I knew we could have some fun on the way to the cabin since it will be late when we get there and we would all be so tired from just the car ride.

The car started to move and I leaned down and took my shoes off. I lay down with my head on Copia's lap facing his stomach. His hand immediately goes to my head and starts to pet it.

"Hey, no funny stuff over there." I hear Papa III say. 

"Aw, you are just jealous because it isn't you." I say with a laugh.

"Don't think I'm going to lay in your lap." Papa II says and that makes me laugh even harder. 

"Aww, brother love. Can't you just feel it Copia?"

"Mmm, yep. They are so sweet to each other." He says.

I start to get a little bored and I start to trace his soft cock through his pants. It doesn't take too long for him to get a little harder. He leans his head down and whispers 

"What do you think you are doing my darling?" 

I just smile up at him "Can we have some fun on the way?"

He smiles down at me and gives my temple a kiss. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes, very much. Is it okay with you?"

"Yes, it is okay with me."

I smile up at him. "Who should I start with Papa II or III?"

He looks up and over at the brothers sitting there. They were talking to each other.

"Why don't you start with the second. Have old guy first, young guy, then old guy again."

I laugh a little "Yes Sir." I stop tracing his cock through his pants and he pulls me close and kisses me. 

I kiss him back and I sit back up in my seat. I look over at the second and he catches my eyes even though it was dark. His one white eye was bright.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He says in a rough voice but I know he isn't meaning it to be rough but I like it. 

I smirk at him and I get on my knees in the open area between us. I crawl over to him, even though it is not very far and he is watching me intently. I stop in front of him and I work my way between his legs. He looks over at his brother and then up at Copia and Copia just nods his head. 

Papa then puts his hand on my face and rubs it so gently. "So, what is going to happen?" He says as he looks down at me.

"Papa, may I sit on your lap?" 

He nods.

I climb up and straddle his legs. I lean forward and kiss him. The kiss was very gentle and he put his hands on my waist. He licks my lips and I open my mouth to let him in. Our tongues dance around with each other. He pulls me closer and the only time we break the kiss is to get a breath. His hands begin to wonder up and down my side and I put my hand on the back of his neck. 

He whispers "Take your pants off."

"Yes, sir." I move off his lap and I sit back down in my seat. I take my socks off and then I unbutton my pants. I wiggle my way out of my pants and I put them next to me. I keep my underwear on and my shirt because I know he likes to have a little bit of clothing left on. 

He pats his lap again and I straddle him. I feel his hard cock between him and me. Once again he whispers "Good Girl!" 

I lean in and I give his ear lobe a little bite and I say "I want to ride you, I want to feel your cock deep inside me as the other two watch."

He moans from deep in his chest. "My Satan Kay, you are so beautiful. Take your panties off and unbuckle my pants."

I smile at him and I get off him a second time and I wiggle my way our of my panties and I unbuckle his pants. He takes the waist and pulls them down. I laugh a little to myself because of course he has no underwear on. I'm sure they all don't have anything on. 

"I am ready. Sit." 

I obey him and I go and I straddle over his hard cock. Teasing him a little I start to slide down on the head and then I move back up. 

Through his teeth he hisses "You don't get to tease me." He takes a hold of my hips and pushes me down on to his cock. 

I let out a loud moan as he fills me up so quickly. We don't move for a minute so I can adjust to him inside me. Once it feels good I start to move back and forth. He starts to unbutton my shirt from the bottom up. Once he opens my shirt he starts to kiss my hardening nipples through my bra. I start to move a little faster. He moves over to the other breast and then I feel another hand on my breast he just left. 

I look over and Papa III has joined our little party. He starts to pinch my nipple and I lean my head back in a moan. Lorenzo grabs my hips and starts to move me up and down on his cock. He puts his face into my chest and I hear him panting hard. He starts to pepper my chest with kisses and he looks up and locks lips with me. 

He whispers "I'm going to cum."

"Please Papa, I want you to cum deep into me."

We kiss hard and his body starts to stiffens and he lets out a growl. I feel him shoot his seed deep into me. I continue to fuck him as he starts to come down. I stop moving and I just sit there kissing him. 

"Feel good Lorenzo?" I ask.

"Mmm, very good. Thank you." He kisses me back. 

I climb off his lap and I go over to Copia. I give him a kiss.

I whisper to him "Did I do good Daddy?"

Into the kiss he says "Mm, you did my good girl. Why don't you go help the other brother out now." 

I kiss him again and nod my head. I turn around and I go over to Papa III. I already see the lust in his eyes and his pants were already down to his knees. He was ready.

"Come here my sweet sister." He says as I straddle his legs. 

I lean forward and I start to kiss him. He kisses me hard and deep. He bites my bottom lip. I am quickly on top of his hard cock and I push my self down on top of him. He lets out a moan as I take him all in. He is longer than his brother but I do not compare. I slowly start to move back and forth. He looks me right in the eyes and says 

"I want you to turn around to where you are facing your love."

I nod and give him another kiss. I turn myself around with my ass facing him and I was looking at Copia. Papa III takes my shirt off and unhooks my bra. I take it off and throw it over to the other seat. 

I lean back against Papa and moan as we start to move together. Copia leans forward and takes a nipple into his mouth as I feel Papa II's lips around my other nipple. I let out a loud moan as I started to move faster. He kisses my neck and shoulder and I feel him bite down on to my shoulder. Once again I let out a small scream not from it hurting but just the surprise of it. He licks where he bite me and he starts to pump faster into me. 

I hear him panting behind me and I knew he was close. The other two were still working on my breast and nipples. I felt so exposed to all of them but I didn't care. It was so blissful and soon I felt Papa shoot his seed deep into me. He continues to fuck me and I let him ride it off. 

I lean my head back and give him a kiss. 

"You are so beautiful my sweet sister." He kisses me again.

He helps me get up off his lap and Copia sits back down in is seat. He knows he is next and he is ready. I take my time getting to him and I straddle him. 

Leaning close to him I say "How did I do on that one Daddy?"

He pushes my hips into him "You did so good. You are my good girl. How are you feeling?"

"I feel good. I want to make you feel good. Would you like me to ride you?"

"I think you have done enough work for the ride I want you to lay down and let me fuck you. Maybe the Papa's can help make you feel good. Why don't you ask them?"

"Yes, Daddy." I turn and look at the brothers "Would you please help me feel good while Copia fucks me?"

With out another word I am on my back and the brothers are kneeling beside me. Copia has his pants pulled down below his knees and he enters me. 

He feels so good, he is so much thicker than the other two. I let out a moan as I feel him fill me up. The brother's have their gloves off and they start to play with my nipples. Papa II switches places with his brother and while Copia starts to move in and out he touches my clit. 

I let out a scream as I was not expecting him to go straight to it. He slowly starts to make little circles around it with his finger. I close my eyes and I give in to the pleasure. I have never felt this much pleasure at one time. It was almost too much. 

"Fuck...." was all I was able to say as my vision went white and the biggest orgasm I have ever had ran through me. They all kept me down by pinning me onto the seat. I didn't even realize Copia had come and they were all sitting there watching me. 

My breathing finally became normal again and I opened my eyes.

"Fuck" I said again looking at them. Copia leaned down and kissed me hard. 

"You are such a good girl. Did that feel good?"

"Yes, Daddy. Thank you."

"You are most welcome. Now lets get you at least up and your shirt back on and then go set with Lorenzo." 

I nod and they help me sit up as I was still a little weak and I put my shirt on and buttoned it up. The brothers sit back down and Copia too. Once they were all back in their seats I moved across and Lorenzo had his arms opened for me.

I sit on his lap with my feet in Gabriele's lap. My head leans against his chest and he wraps his arms around me tightly. He kisses my head.

"Are you tired my little one?"

I nod my head.

"I'm sure you are. Why don't you just close your eyes." He starts to pet my head and I feel myself fall asleep.

I wake up a little when I feel the car stop. We were stopping for gas and I knew it wasn't much further. I close my eyes again and Gabriele is rubbing my feet.

I fall back to sleep.

The next time I wake up is because Lorenzo is kissing me "Wake up my little one. We are here." I open my eyes and blink a few times. 

I realize that we were actually at the Cabin and I jumped up. I was out the door quickly before the Ghoul could even open it. I had a thought that maybe Dew was here. I hadn't thought about him being there. I ran through the door and up the stairs and to his room. I open the door and nothing. It didn't even look like he had been there at all. I lower my head and let out a sigh. Where is he at? I turn back around and I head into our bedroom. The boys hadn't even made it inside yet. 

I realized that I didn't have my bag but the Ghoul had brought in the bags while I was in the other room. I looked around and noticed that we didn't have a bag. I thought Copia said he had packed a bag and then I realized maybe he didn't because we have clothes here. I walked over to the dresser and sure enough I had some night clothes in there. I pulled out the red gown and walked into the bathroom. I needed a shower before I got into bed. I turned the water on and I stepped in. It was a quick shower and I washed my hair. I got out and dried off. I put the gown on and walked out to the bedroom. 

"Kay, there you are." Copia says as he steps up to me and gives me a kiss. "We wondered where you went."

"I needed a shower" I said with a shy smile. 

"I could understand that." Papa II said. 

"So where are we all going to sleep? Because I don't know about the rest of you but I am tired." Papa III said. 

I looked at Copia and he said "Well, the bed is plenty big enough so why don't we all just sleep together."

The brothers shrugged and said that was fine. I went ahead and got into bed while they changed their clothes and used the restroom. I was almost a sleep when Copia slipped in next to me. He laid up against me and my forehead was against his chest. I then felt someone else get behind me and I realized by the feel of their arms it was Papa II. Papa III was made to sleep with out cuddling anyone or at least he could cuddle his brother. I smiled as I felt all the love the three men had for me and I hope they felt it from me as well. Copia kissed my head and said. 

"Good Night my love. I love you."

"I love you to Ambrogio." With that we all fell asleep.

\----------------------- 

I woke up to the sound of snoring. I was really hot so I knew I needed to get out of bed. I was still between Copia and Papa II but both men had moved. I laid there trying to decide how I was going to get out without waking them up. I got out from under the covers and I was able to move to the foot of the bed. I stood up on the floor and I stretched. I walked over to the side of the bed and put the covers back over the sleeping boys and went into the bathroom. I finished washing my hands and I walked back out to the bedroom and I grab a pair of sandals. I thought I would go see if Dew was in his room, hoping that he would be curled up and sleeping. 

I walked down the hallway and to the other bed room and once again it was empty. I walked out to his little balcony and it was a cloudy day. It was still warm but it looked like it was going to rain. I was standing there wishing Dew was here or at least I knew where he was, when I felt someone approach me from the side. 

"Good Morning Kay." 

I turned my head and smiled it was Papa III. I was hoping it was him for some reason. He walked up and put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him with my arm around his waist.

"Good Morning Papa. I am surprised that you are up before the other two."

He kisses the top of my head. "Yes, I was surprised too but I'm sure yesterday took a lot out of them since they are older." He laughs.

I laugh with him. "How did you find me?"

"Aw, remember I can always find you."

I just shake my head "Okay, you are right on that. I miss him a lot Papa."

"Hmm" He nods his head. "I know you do but I'm sure he is fine."

"I guess I just don't understand why he just up and left like that."

He hugs me a little tighter "It is hard for people or ghouls to be around the ones they truly love and that other person does not love them back like they want."

I start to feel really bad "I didn't mean to mess with his emotions Papa. I really do love that ghoul."

"You didn't lead him on or anything. He always knew but when you actually talked and said that you were unable to love him in that way he took off. It is hard to see someone you love with someone else."

I am silent for a little bit "Is that how you and Lorenzo feel?"

"A little but we also understand and know. Yes, we love you deeply and you are family. Yes, I have to admit that it is sometimes hard to see you with Copia. I have learned over the years to hide that type of thing."

"I am sorry Papa. I never really meant to hurt you or Lorenzo or even Dew. I am selfish and want you all to myself. Do you think it would be better if I left?"

"Lets take a walk shall we? I want to look around the lake. Come and we will talk."

I nod my head and I put on my sandals. He is already dressed in jeans and a shirt. "You are going to wear your night gown?"

I shrug "No one else is out here and if they are then they get what they get." I try to smile a little. 

He smiles back and laughs just a little. We walk out of the bed room and down to the front door. 

I leave a little note to let the other two know that we had gone for a walk. 

We head out the front door and walk across the grounds to the lake. Papa takes my hand and we interlace our fingers. 

"No, you should not leave. If you left that would make things worse and you know that."

He caught me by surprised a little when he started to talk. I had almost forgotten what we were even talking about. 

"I do know that but sometimes I feel like I am the cause for so much pain for other people."

"You have to remember that your love for other people out weigh that. Do you not think me and my brother don't know that you deeply love us? That we know you have problems really loving people and yet you have put your whole heart on your sleeve for Copia."

"Maybe that is the problem, I am just scared. I'm scared that I'm going to loose him when I tell him my story. What am I going to do if I do? That he pushes me to the side and says he can't love someone like me?"

We walk in silence hands still together but we are holding each others hands just a little tighter. We walk back towards the house. It was starting to get a little darker like it was going to rain.

"I wouldn't worry about that now. It is okay to be scared but you know it needs to be done. You cross that bridge when you get there."

I nod my head "Yes, Papa."

We get back to the house and walk back inside. We see the other two sitting in the kitchen at the little table. 

"Ah, there you guys are." Copia says smiling and looking up at us.

"Good Morning Copia." I walk over to him and give him a kiss. "Good Morning Papa." 

"Good morning you two."

"How was your walk?" Copia asks

"It was nice, very lovely even on a cloudy day." Papa III says.

"Yes, it is cloudy. Looks like it might rain. We may be stuck inside all day." Copia says.

"I thought we were heading back today." I say

Papa II says "Yes, that is what we thought too but Copia and I were talking and thought it would be nice to stay today and then get back to the Abbey tomorrow."

"Does Sister Imperater know yet?" I ask looking back at Copia.

"Doesn't matter what she says." Papa III says out of disgust.

"He is actually right about this one." Copia laughs a little and shakes his head. 

"Okay, glad you are all so worried about your jobs."

"Kay, she can not fire us. We are way above her no matter what she thinks." Papa II answers.

I realize that I was still wearing my night gown. 

"If you would excuse me I am going to go put on some actual clothes." I nod and walk back up to the bedroom. 


	42. Chapter 42

I go over and look in my wardrobe and grab a dress. I take my gown off and change my under garments. I put the dress on, and I head to the bathroom. I walk to the mirror and brush my hair and I put it in a braid. I felt like I needed to talk to Ambrogio sooner than later or my nervous were going to get the best of me and I would not do it. I really didn't want to talk to all of them. It was really only him that I wanted to know. The other two know enough really Papa III knows everything. I sit down on the toilet trying to get my nerves under control a little. There is a small knock on the door. I didn't even realize that I had shut it. 

"Kay?" It was Copia. 

"Yes, you can come in if you want."

He opens the door and gives me a smile. "What are you doing there just sitting?"

"Oh nothing really. Just thinking was all and this just happened to be the place closest to me." I smile back at him.

He walks over and leans down and gives me a kiss. I was hoping he wouldn't sense my nerves. He is always so good at that so I try to push them way down and deep. 

"Are you okay?" 

Crap, he did sense it, always does.

"Yeah, I am fine. Why do you ask?"

He looks at me "Well, you are ringing your hands together and I can sense the nervous air."

I make my eyes small at him "I hate that you can do that."

He laughs a little "I know, it isn't my favorite thing that is for sure. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, we probably should. I do still hate you though." I give him a little smile. 

"Come on, lets at least go into the bedroom and not here in the bathroom. I know it is beautiful but not the most comfortable."

"It is a beautiful bathroom that is for sure. I would like to talk to you alone my love." I say.

"Of course anything. Let me go let the brother's know that we will be up here."

"Okay." I say as we head out of the bathroom. I walk over to the little sitting area and sit down in one of the chairs with my legs crossed waiting for him to come back. 

He walks back in and shuts the door behind him. He comes over and sits in the other seat with his ankle across his knee. 

"So the brothers are going to do something. Who knows what. Papa III was telling his brother that he needed to see the outside. We will see what happens with that."

"They are crazy. You never realize it until they are together. Sure they are crazy by themselves but together. I don't think I could handle that all the time."

"I don't think they could handle that either." He laughs and I laugh a long with him. "So what is it that seems to be bothering you?"  
I look down in my lap and my hands are together. "Ambrogio, I want to tell you who I am and where I come from and what has happened. I'm not special by any means so don't think that I am a witch or a half demon or anything like that. I also want you to know that I am terrified to tell you."

"Why are you terrified me Bella?"

"I don't want you to leave me because of things in the past."

"I can't ever see leaving you over something that is in the past. It is the past, what has been done has been done. We can't do anything about it."

"I hope you believe that when I am done talking." 

He reaches over and grabs my hand "Kay, I do not believe anything you tell me right now is going to make me get up and leave you. We have already been through a lot and this may just be a little hump. You can tell me you murdered someone and I still wouldn't leave you."

He squeezes my hand. "Now, go on talk to me"

I nod my head and I begin.

"I was born in the United States, I couldn't really tell you where, it doesn't really matter. I don't remember my parents at all but they gave me up when I was very young. I was then the states problem you could say. I was in and out of foster care. Some homes were bad some homes weren't too bad. I was never abused or anything like that but it was very unstable. No one for some reason wanted to adopt me so that is where I stayed. Back and forth, home to home. I was surprised that I had any type of schooling during that time."

"When I was about 12-13 I didn't want to live that way any more so I ran away. No one ever came looking for me, so that just meant I wasn't important by any means. I lived on the streets for a little bit, some of the older people would take care of me and made sure I had food and some place safe to sleep. Then when I think I was about 13 I meant this older guy. There was no type of physical relationship the whole time I was with him. We stayed in the states for a little bit and he was from the United Kingdom. Some how he got me a passport and we left for his home country. We lived a little outside of London but I loved every minute of it. For the first couple of years we were there, he made sure I went to school, we went out and did things. It was like I had an actual father."

"The last year I was with him, he turned strange and mean. He wouldn't let me leave the flat, I stopped going to school. He would come home angry and it was my own personal hell. I was too young to really understand what was going on, I still don't really know what happened. So one night when he was asleep I went in and stole all the money from his wallet. I left, and I got on a train and then a really cheap air line ticket and came to Europe."

"When I landed in Amsterdam and I had this strange type of pull. It was like a little voice in the back of my head was telling me I needed to head to Sweden. I loved Amsterdam when I went through there and also Germany. I still had some money left so I was able to get a train ticket to Sweden. I made my way to Stockholm, once again didn't really know what it was but I knew this was where I needed to be and go."

"I made it to Stockholm and once again I lived on the streets for just a little bit or at least half way houses. I still had that little voice in the back of my head that was saying something but I couldn't understand it. One night I was walking around and I came upon a group of people. I was curious about what was going on so I made my way to the front. There were buses and people getting on the buses. Everyone around me was super excited and I still didn't get it. That was the first night I meant Papa.

"I was standing there watching them and Papa saw me. That voice in my head all the sudden got really loud but I couldn't understand it. We locked eyes and he had those mixed matched eyes. I couldn't look away. He walked over to me but no one else really paid him much attention. I didn't know who he was or even anything about Ghost at that time. We spoke and he said that I should go with them. We exchanged names that night. For some reason I gave him the name Kay and he told me people called him Gabriele I didn't say anything so he left because he had to ask his brothers if that was okay. I didn't know what was going on and my head started to really hurt so I left. I don't know if he actually came back or not to get me. I was able to find some where to sleep that night and that is when I first had one of my strange dreams."

"When I woke up my headache felt better so I thought maybe that boy would still be there. I walked back to where the buses were the night before but there was no one there. I felt like I lost something but I didn't know what. That voice was still there but not loud or anything. I lived like that for a couple of years. I would say I was probably 16, to be honest I really don't know how old I was or really how old I am now. I saw posters around that time about a concert the one on the poster kind of looked like the boy I meant a couple of years ago."

"I thought I would try that night. Just like the last time there was a huge group of people standing around the buses. I made my way to the front again and was watching. That voice starting speaking really loud again.

Almost like it was telling me to stay and that this is where I needed to be. Then I saw him, he was walking back to the bus with a woman on his arms. To say I was disappointed is an under statement, it was like my heart was ripped out. I couldn't tell you why I felt that way but I did. I wanted to leave again but that voice. He happened to look over at me and his mouth dropped open. He told the women something and he walked over to me. He took me by a hand and his face just lit up. He remembered my name and told me not to move. This time I didn't, I waited for him."

At this point I look over at Copia and he is looking at me intently. I knew he was listening, I shifted a little in my seat.

"He came back and took my hand again and led me to the bus. We walked on the bus and there really wasn't anyone on there yet. He took me back to a bunk which I assumed was his, and told me to have a seat. I made my self as small as possible in the back corner on his bunk. I put my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. He looked a little concerned but I just kind of watched him. He didn't really know what to do but said that I looked thirsty and maybe a little hungry. I just nodded, I heard him walk up to the front and then I heard more voices on the bus. He soon came back with a bottle of water and some crackers and cheese. I didn't really want him to know but I was starving. I hadn't had much to eat so those crackers and cheese looked so good. I tried to pace myself so he wouldn't know how hungry I truly was. I thanked him for the water and food. That is when he told me that I was going with him and his brother. They were headed home he said. Once again, I didn't know these people and didn't know where they were going. For all I knew that were going to take me out some where and kill me. Which might have been better at that point anyway."

"He didn't really say much else about where we were going but I just went with it. He finally got into his bed and he didn't touch me or even come near me. I don't think he wanted to scare me any more. Almost like I was a scared animal. The voice that was so loud before was no longer there, that is when I had this feeling, this is where I needed to be. He was who I needed to be with. Not long after eating something and drinking I ended up falling asleep. I don't know how long I slept for but when I woke up he was asleep. I was able to work my way over him and I stepped out of the bunk. It was really quiet on the bus but we were moving."

"I noticed someone sitting up at the front on the bus on a couch. I am normally not a bold type of person but I went up to them. Come to find out it was Papa II. I didn't know that at the time. He didn't have any of the makeup on and he was sitting there but with his eyes closed. There was another couch that sat across from him so I went and just sat down. I didn't say anything just sat there and watched out the window. Soon he spoke to me. It surprised me, he asked who I was and I was on their bus. I told him all I knew that I came on the bus with Gabriele, not knowing they were brothers at the time. He just kind of nodded his head."

"I finally asked him where we were going and who he was. I was curious at this point. He kind of laughed and very roughly told me that I shouldn't have gotten on a bus with a strange person and that I should have known where we were going. I apologized to him but he did end up telling me where we were going. He had said something about how they are a head of a ministry and they were going back to their church/Abbey. He said that he was called Papa II. I was even more confused but I could tell he didn't really want to speak to me any more. But yet he would glance over at me every so often."

"After awhile I asked again what type of ministry they had. He once again scuffed at me but I started to kind of realize at that point that was how he was. He told me that they worship the dark lord. I didn't want to sound stupid so I didn't ask him who the Dark Lord was, I never really knew about God or any of that. Since I was in and out of so many different homes. I just nodded like I understood. I asked if they had a lot of people in the church and he said that it was growing. With every time they came out to do concerts that they were recruiting new members. I thought that was kind of cool."

"The sun started to come up and that was when Papa III came out. He was surprised to find that I was out of bed and that I was up and speaking to Papa II. That is when I learned they were brothers. Didn't look anything a like so I thought that was kind of odd. Papa II scolded his younger brother in front of me about bringing me on a bus and not telling me where we were going. Gabriele had looked a little sheepish and the older got up and went to his bunk. Gabriele sat down next to me. He apologized that he did not tell me who they were or where we were going. I said that was fine, it wasn't his fault all together because I didn't ask. I just blindly followed him. I realized that the voice was done speaking to me. I didn't say anything to him about that voice and you know I never have said anything to him about that."

Once again I look up and look at Copia. He gives me a little smile and nodding me to keep going.

"I remember pulling up to the Abbey. It was beautiful. I had never seen anything like it before. We were both sitting still up front and it felt like my heart dropped down to my stomach. He then proceeded to tell me that his family had been ahead of this church for a long time and that he was next in line when his older brother stepped down. I was just in awe of everything. What he was telling me and the building itself. I saw some people out on the lawn and they were dressed like nuns. He explained to me that they were called Sisters of Sin and that there were also Brothers of Sin. He also told me about the Ghouls. That is when I started wondering where I got myself but once again I felt safe. It was almost like this place was calling me when I left Britain. This was where I was supposed to be."

"As soon as we left the bus he rushed me up to his room at the time. It was at the top of one of the towers. I knew I didn't smell good and my clothes were so dirty. He didn't say anything about my smell or my clothes. He showed me the bathroom and told me to take as much time as I wanted. He said he was sorry that he didn't have any other soap or shampoo but his own but I told him that was fine. I walked into the bathroom and it was huge and I saw the shower and it was huge. I figured out how to turn the water on and I got out of my dirty clothes and stepped in. I couldn't believe how hot the water was, because the places i had been in didn't have hot water. Warm but not hot."

"I don't know how long I stayed in the shower but I soon heard a voice in the bathroom. I was terrified and I shut the shower off and grabbed the towel. I wrapped it around me and slowly stepped out. That is when I first met Sister Rose. She was younger at that time but she had this warm smile to her. She told me that she didn't mean to scare me but that she had some clean clothes for me. That was the first time I put a habit on and I have not really taken it off since then. Gabriele was so pleased to see me clean and in new clean clothes and Sister Rose took me from the room."

"For a good while I was hidden, he didn't want Sister Imperator to know I was there. He always said he didn't want her to get a hold of me because I was his. A lot of the day was spent in his room or the library. When I would get really bored I started to bother Papa II. He started to warm up to me after he saw me cleaned up. I must have looked a lot better. He would let me stay in his office while he worked. He would teach me about the church and all of the followings and then Gabriele would teach me Latin and some other things as he was studying them. So I really have them to thank for my education."

"I made sure I studied and made sure I paid attention to them. I wanted to please them I didn't want them to be disappointed in me. They treated me like a family member. I even spent a little time with their father. When they took me the very first time to meet him, he wasn't in the Abbey at the time. He was living in a smaller building and the brothers did not want to go and so for some reason they thought it would be fun to take me. They thought it would get a rise out of him but ended up being the opposite."

"I didn't know you had a relationship with Papa Nihili." Copia asked.

"I do. Not near as close but I kind of do."

"That is very unusual. I mean I worked under that man for a long time and I know how hard he is to work with let alone be family to that man."

"You are right. Like I have said before my relationship with the Emeritus family is different."

He nods "Please go on"

"When we got there, Sister Imperetor was already there. That was the first time I saw her or met her. She was not very excited to see me that is for sure. She didn't even know me. But Papa Nihili just looked excited. I think he thought I was the younger brother's girlfriend or something. Don't really know so I had to set him straight on that. Him and I actually talked alone for awhile and I learned a lot about him and the family. Sister did not like that I was speaking to him and that he was taking a liking to me. Both brothers saw that and that made them so happy. So then after that first meeting any time they had to go out there or they had dinner or anything with their father I was already there. I think at first it was just because Sister Imperetor hated that I was there but then it became so normal for me to be there. That is when I felt like a family member to them."

"Since Sister knew I was there she made sure my jobs were awful and that I wouldn't have any time to spend with either brother. At first it bothered me but I started to kind of like it. Sister Rose would take care of me and make sure I was okay and had everything I needed. She really was my mother. I don't know if I would have survived at the beginning if she wasn't there."

I feel my eyes fill up with tears remembering Sister Rose and all she did for me. Copia takes my hand and squeezes it. 

"I never made friends really, I was so quite and shy. I would just do my work and then go read or something by myself. I would go bother the brothers at different times but they didn't see me as much. I knew Gabriele took it a little harder because I was around him a lot but I knew he was getting busier and that I had heard rumors that he was already busy with other sister's of sin in his room. Yeah, that hurt at the beginning but then I just learned I couldn't be jealous of all of those other sisters. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to be one of those sisters because I always did. "

"The next couple of years flew by. I was able to work up to higher positions in the church and Sister wasn't happy about that either. That was when the rumors started about me getting to these positions because I was fucking both brothers. This was never true. I worked hard to get there and yes, they helped me but it wasn't because of that. They bothered me a lot because I knew they weren't true but there wasn't much I could do."

I look at Copia again. "The next part is kind of hard to say."

"It is okay. Just say it."

I nod my head. 

"I won't go into much detail and I want to say I was 18 and I could have been older too once again. I don't remember exactly how it happened but I was in the office with Papa II. I had learned that his actually name was Lorenzo and I had made fun of him a little, because once again no one knows that type of information except people really close to them. That night I let him take my virginity. I knew I didn't want Gabriele to do it but I had always been attracted to much older men than me and I knew he would be gentle with me. He is a rough guy at least that is how he comes off but deep down he is just a big teddy bear. Okay, maybe not a big teddy bear but a teddy bear with some sharp things coming out of it. I knew he was the one. Like I said I'm not going to go into detail about it but lets just say that it was everything I had wanted. After that we had our little relationship. We both knew we were not meant to be and it didn't last very long. Nothing really changed after we stopped sleeping together. I would stay with him and we would cuddle in bed but nothing else. Sometimes I just needed him."

I looked up at Copia. He had lowered his head.

"I didn't know you had a relationship with Lorenzo. Who else have you slept with that you haven't told me."

I took a deep breath. 

"I have also had a sexual relationship with Papa III."

I see him set his jaw and I knew he was getting a little angry.

"Why did you and him lie to me?"

"He got super jealous of you Copia. I had never slept with him before. We would maybe kiss and stuff but that was about it. When he saw that you were wanting a friendship with me and then maybe more he couldn't handle it."

I felt the tears starting to run down my cheek. "I didn't stop him I let it happen. He took me by surprise because he has never acted that way with me before. I think at the time he thought he was going to loose me. I don't really know why to be honest with you."

I see his jaw moving back and forth and he had dropped my hand. He was looking at the floor he wouldn't look at me. "What else do you have to tell me?"

"I don't know my real name and I really don't know how old I am. I know for sure that Kay is not my real name I just made it up. When I got the passport it had a totally different name than what I was called before. I am completely wiped out of any data base. It is like I do not exist any more."

"So you have no idea what your name is yet we call you this name?"

"I had to come up with something right? I mean I don't belong any where so what is a name?"

I knew there really wasn't anything else for me to say. The really hard part is out in the open and I had no idea what he was going to do. 

"Did you ever have a physial relationship with Dew before that one night?"

"No, we might have kissed but that was it. He didn't want to get in the way. But I know he left because I couldn't love him back like he wanted me to because my heart belongs to you." I try to take his hand but he retracts his hand from me. My heart dropped and I thought I may throw up.

Copia stands up and starts to head to the door. 

"Where are you going?"

"Away" and he walks out the door and shuts it. 

I sit there and I start to cry. I knew this was going to happen. I knew he was going to leave me. I was already thinking how I could get away from here but knew I could not. I didn't want to get lost in the woods. I curled myself up in the chair and started to cry. I was getting so tired of crying. I hear a knock on the door and it opens. I look up and it is Papa II. He walks over to me picks me up and sits back down with me on his lap. I curl up and he wraps his arms around me. 

"It is okay little one." He said.

Through my tears I ask "Did you see where he went?"

"We saw him walk down the stairs he went up to Gabriele punched him in the nose and walked out the front door."

I let out a little laugh not meaning to and he laughed with me. "It was kind of humorous I must say good thing he didn't do that to me."

"I'm sorry Lorenzo. I guess I shouldn't have told him anything."

"It is okay. He needs to know. I don't know what you told him or how far back you went and you do not have to tell me anything."

"He knows all of it. He knows our relationship and what has happened between me and Gabriele."

He nods his head and strokes my back. "He will be back. He is angry now and frustrated but he will be back."

"I hope so Papa because I don't think I would be able to do my life without him."

"Let's not think or talk about that right now."

I nod my head and bury my face into his chest. We sit there not talking and he is holding me and humming.

"I have to say it made me smile a little remembering the first time you and I met. You seemed so mad at me that I had gotten on a bus with a strange boy with makeup on and had no idea where I was going."

He let out a little chuckle. "I can't believe you still remember that. I wouldn't say mad I was just confused by why someone would do that and you were so young then too. My brother has really never explained to me that whole situation but I am glad you got on that bus that is for sure."

"I am glad most of the time as well."

"Are you hungry? It is starting to get late."

"No, I'm not hungry. Do you need to go check on your brother?"

"Nah, he is fine. He is laying on the couch and he is probably asleep by now. I had him all cleaned up luckily I don't think he broke it."

"Has that ever happened before?"

"You know it has not ever happened. You would think it would have."

"I will apologize to him tomorrow. I don't know why I felt like I needed to tell him. I knew from almost the very beginning that I would never be able to lie to Copia. But now I feel like I should have just kept everything back."

"It feels like that now but it will all be okay. Would you like to lay down?"

"Yes, but I think I want to go sleep in Dew's bed. I miss him a lot."

"Aw, the Ghoul. Of course. I will tuck you in and I will go sit with my brother."

"You are more than welcome to sleep here Papa."

"Thank you but no. I think it is best if I sleep down in the chairs in case Gabriele wakes up and starts to over react."

I get up from his nap and I laugh a little. 

"You may be a tough old man but you have always been able to make me smile and laugh."

"Yes, because it is at my brother's expense and you know how he is."

I nod my head. We head out of the bedroom and I look down the stairs. I see Gabriele laying on the couch and I hear him snoring. We walk to the other bed room and I pull the covers back. I keep the balcony door open for the breeze and I get into the bed. Papa comes over and pulls the covers up and kisses me on the forehead.

"Sleep well. Everything will be okay, I promise. I love you my little one."

"Thank you Papa. I love you too." 

He walks out and I turn to my side and look outside. I wanted Copia to come back and I wanted Dew to come back. But it was Copia I was longing for and wanted with me. I finally shut my eyes and I fell into a dream. 


	43. Chapter 43

Once again this dream I'm running. I don't want to be in this dream I say to myself. I want a happy dream or no dream. This time no one is around. It is all just black. I don't even know why I'm running. I keep running hoping that I run into Copia like I do in my other dreams but this time he isn't there. No one is there, everyone has left me. As I am running I start to panic because I am all alone. Is this how I am suppose to live my life? I was born into this world alone pretty much and that means I must go through my life alone. I don't even know who I am really and no one has ever come looking for me. I don't matter to anyone. I just keep running until I can't run any more. My legs give out and I fall to the ground. I just curl up and pray to let whatever take me. 

I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder and I bolt up straight in the bed. I forgot where I am at for a minute and then I remember I was in Dew's room in the cabin. I was sweating and my heart was beating fast. 

"Kay, are you okay?"

I looked over at Copia was looking at me, not with angry eyes but sad eyes. It took me a minute or two to gather what I was looking at. 

As soon as I realized it was Copia I flung my arms around him and started to cry. He wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay. I'm here. Were you having a bad dream? Was this a dream you were running?"

I was so happy to see him that my heart could have busted through my shirt. I really didn't think he was going to come back. 

"I am sorry Ambrogio. I am so sorry."

He pets my hair "Yes, what you said to me hurt but I promise it is okay. It will be okay."

All I could do was say sorry. I was crying happy and kind of sad tears. I had this intense dream and then I wake up and he was sitting there next to me. I put my head on his shoulder as we hugged, I didn't want to let go and I didn't.

"Tell me about your dream."

I started talking between my sobs as I was trying to get myself under control. "I was running. While I was running no one was there nothing. It was completely black. I never ran into you or anyone. I was alone. I thought it my dream since I was born alone I was going to be alone the rest of my life. This is what I felt like the dream was telling me. I kept running until my legs gave out and I fell onto the ground. I just curled myself up. I was going to let whatever it was take me."

He hugged me tighter. "That dream was wrong my love. You are not going to be alone the rest of your life. I'm going to be here with you. Walking through this life with you. As much as I don't want to say it right now but so will those two brothers down stairs."

I just nuzzled into him. "I am so happy you are here. I was afraid I lost you."

He put his head on top of mine "It is going to take a lot more to get rid of me than that."

We lay there in each other's arms for a little while longer. It had started to rain and I just wanted to take a nap again but I knew I should probably get up and go check on Papa.

"So I heard that you punched Gabriele in the nose." I pull away from him getting up off the bed.

Ambrogio looked down at the ground. "Y--eah. I saw him and I couldn't stand it and I just punched him in the nose."  
I hadn't heard him stutter for a while so I knew he didn't mean to. 

"You don't have to be best friends again but you have to at least get a long with him."

"Oh you don't have to worry about anything like that. I may have my jealous moments but this isn't going to stop anything. To be honest, I had a feeling that there was something between you two but it was just hard to hear is all."

"I'm sorry."

"It is okay, I promise. Just let me have my moments."

I walk back over to him and put his face in my hands "I will let you have your moments." I kiss his forehead. "I feel like I should go check on him and we should start thinking about eating something. I want to try to have a good rest of the time while we are all here together. Once we get back to the Abbey Lorenzo will be leaving and who knows the next time we will see him."

"I have to admit" He starts to say as he gets up off the bed. "Lorenzo is totally different than when I remembered. It could be that this is a totally different situation but it is interesting to see how gentle and loving he is with you."

"That is the thing that most people don't know about him. He comes across as very stern and mean but once you get past that he is amazing. Yes, he still demands things but it is a different way he talks. I would never tell him no for anything because then it is not pretty. At least that is what I have heard."

We head out the door and I still see Papa laying on the couch. Lorenzo wasn't in the room with him so he must have got tired of babysitting. We walk down the stairs and Copia goes into the kitchen and I walk over to the couch. 

Papa was awake and I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. He smiles up at me weakly.

"How are you feeling?" I ask smiling back at him.

"I'm okay. But damn that hurt really bad. I don't think it is bleeding any more."

"No, it isn't. Your nose is just swollen now. I can't believe he did that."

"Yeah, I can't either. I don't think that has ever happened to me before. It was sure real."

I hide a laugh a little.

"It is not funny. Such a bastard."

"I don't think he meant anything by it. He was angry and you happened to be in his line of sight."

"Why didn't he punch Lorenzo too?"

I start to kind of laugh "He is afraid of Lorenzo."

He kind of huffs and rolls over. I take that as a sign and I get up and walk to the kitchen.

"He is really mad in there. You should go talk to him." I tell Copia. 

"I know. I will just trying to decide how to do it."

"Have you seen Lorenzo?" 

He shakes his head. "No, I haven't. Might look out back."

I turn and I walk out the back door. I see him sitting there with his legs propped up on the banister. I walk over to the rocking chair next to him.

"How is my brother?"

I start to laugh "He is really mad but he is fine. His nose is swollen but other than that he is fine. He asked why Copia didn't punch you. I said it was because he is afraid of you. He didn't find that funny."

Lorenzo laughs. "I don't think I will ever forget that happening. I love my little brother but sometimes he does deserve that." 

I nod my head. "Are you ready to go back home?"

"Yeah, I am. Don't get me wrong I have enjoyed my time with you guys. I'm going to miss you a lot but I'm ready to get back to my normal routine."

"I'm ready to get back to a normal routine as well so I understand. Do you know when we are leaving?"

"I think we are leaving a little later shouldn't get back to the Abbey super late."

"Are you going to leave from there or are you going to stay one more night?"

"I'll stay one more night then leave in the morning." He looks over at me. 

"Where are your sunglasses?"

"Didn't feel like putting them on."

"I thought you said you always wear them?"

"Do you want me to put them on?"

"No, I like to see your eyes. It is so strange that all three of you have the same eyes. Are you sure you aren't related to Copia?" 

He shrugs his shoulders "Who knows. I don't think so. If we happen to be Father doesn't know that is for sure."

"How is your father?"

Copia happens to step out once I asked that question. I pat my lap and he walks over and sits down.

"oof, I didn't think you would be that heavy." I say with a laugh wrapping my arms around his waist. 

"Well, thank you, I know next time you sit on my lap I have the right to say that to you." He laughs and it makes Lorenzo laugh as well. 

"To go back to your question my little one. Father is doing fine. To be honest I haven't really seen him let alone spoke to him. I don't even know if Gabriele as talked to him. I think our older brother has kept in touch with him."

"I don't see him around the Abbey. So Sister Imperator must have him locked up some where." I say.

"Okay, Copia you have to get up. I can't feel my legs."

He stands up and I get up. I stretch my arms and legs and walk over to Lorenzo. I sit down on his lap.

"Oof," He pulls his feet off edge. "You could have at least warned me." 

"That would have been no fun." He wraps his arms around my waist.

"I'm going to go in and get everything ready to go and let the Ghoul know to pull the car around" Copia says as he heads back inside.

"Papa.."

"Yes my little one."

"Would you do something for me?"

He raises his eyebrow "Depends what is it?"

I lean closer to his ear and I whisper "I want you to teach Copia how to dominate me in bed, like you once did."

He nods his head. "Is that what you want? Or do you want me to just dominate you myself?"

"Yes to both of those questions. I need to feel you one more time before you leave but I want you to teach my dear Ambriogo. Do you think you would be able to do that tonight?"

He turns his head towards my face and gives me a kiss "Yes my little one. I will happily do that. What about my brother in there?"

I shake my head "I don't want him apart of it tonight. So he doesn't have to know. You can come to Ambrogio and I's place."

He laughs a little "Oh man, if he finds out he is going to be so mad and jealous."

"I know but he doesn't always help." I kiss his neck.

"Does Copia know?"

"No, he doesn't yet. I will tell him when we get back home. I know he will be up for it."

He laughs a little and gives me a kiss. "We should probably get going. Need to check on the poor baby brother." 

I get up off his lap and give a little laugh. We walk back in and Copia is waiting outside by the car and Gabriele has gotten up and I see him walking out of the rest room. I walk up to him.

"How are you feeling my dear?"

"About the same. Still a little angry. Can I sit next to you on the way home?" 

He sounded so sad when he asked me that question that I wouldn't be able to turn him down. I take his hand "Yes, Papa. I will sit next to you on the way home. Let's go."

We all walk out to the car and I look at Copia. "Gabriele has asked to sit next to me because you hurt his feelings."

He doesn't say anything only nods. Him and Lorenzo get into the car and then Gabriele and I get in. The Ghoul shuts the door and then we are off.   
Papa lays his head in my lap and I just pet his head. He falls asleep and I lean down and give him a little kiss on the cheek. I look across at Copia and smile. Him and Lorezno were in some sort of conversation,looked a little deep. I turn and just look out the window while still petting his hair. 

We stop at the same gas station as normal and this time I decide to get out of the car. I needed to stretch a little. The other's get out and go inside. I start to laugh a little thinking of when we came up here with Dew and Copia looked so uncomfortable in that place. Once again I missed him. I hope he shows back up soon. 

Copia comes back out and puts his arm around my waist. "He really is still mad at me isn't he?"

I smile "Yeah, he is. He will get over it I promise. I think it just surprised him more than anything. I'm sure there have been many people including Lorenzo that has wanted to punch him."

He squeezes my waist a little big tighter and the brother's walk up to the car. We get back in and drive off. 

It was not late when we got back to the Abbey. I figured Sister Imperator would be at the door waiting for them to come back and yell at them but Papa told the Ghoul to drive around to him private quarters so that way no one really knew we were back. 

Copia and I start to say our good byes to the brother's for the rest of the day and evening. I went to huge Lorenzo and whisper in his ear "Remember, come to our quarters later and we will have some fun."

He hugs me back "Of course I will be there my little one. I wouldn't miss it." 

We both kiss each other's cheeks and we say bye to Papa. Well, at least I do because he won't even look at the Cardinal right now. Copia takes me by the hand and we walk to our quarters. 

We get there and we step inside. It felt so good to be home that was for sure. I knew Ambrogio was thinking the same thing.

"Ambrogio."

"Yes my love." He walks towards the bedroom. I follow him and he goes and sits down in front of the tv. He switches it on.

I sit down next to him. "I invited Lorenzo to come to our quarters tonight without Papa."

He looks over at me a little surprised. "Was there a reason? I mean I like Lorenzo but there sounds like there is more to this than him just spending time with us."

I nod my head "You always have me figured out and it drives me crazy."

He smiles at me "I know it does I'm sorry."

"Well, I thought it would be fun if he taught you how to be a little more dominate in bed."

He just looks at me. No type of expression. 

"You said that you had always heard he was and wanted to kind of see it. So what better way than for him to show you some ideas. And I would love it if we were able to play like that every so often." I move closer to him and i rub his arm. "I mean we already have a little kink going with the whole Daddy thing so why not?"

I look into his eyes and smile.

"Well, I am surprised. But I am intrigued by it that is for sure. Is this just an excuse for you to fuck him one last time."

I smile at the last comment and I lean in and give him a kiss "Maybe but the thought of being dominated by both of you. Oh my Satan, I am wet just thinking about it."

He kisses me back "I did tell you that I would try anything as long as you are with me and if Lorenzo is okay with this then I am too. I have to say I'm glad that Gabriele is not going to be here. I don't think I could handle the angry sex he would be doing."

"Aww, I am glad you have agreed." I throw my arms around his neck and hug him close. "You smell good."

He laughs "wow, that is how you respond to this whole conversation."

"Yes, yes it is. It is the reason you love me so much."

"Yep, you just keep telling yourself that."

We laugh together and sit back down on the couch and watch the tv. It was nice to just be with each other and no one else around for a little while. We sat and cuddled while we watched TV. We steal kisses from each other every once in awhile. 

"I'm going to grab something small to eat would you like to join me?" I ask as I get up off the couch. 

"Sure, I need to get up anyway." He stands up and groans. "I am not as young as I used to be there is for sure." 

I smile at him as I watch him get up. "Ahh, it wouldn't be as much fun if you were younger. Wait, maybe it would be." I laugh.

His eyes show laughter. He walks up to me and touches my cheek "If only you were there when I was younger. How much different life might have been."

"I think about that sometimes." We walk to the kitchen and he sits down and I grab some things to make a sandwich. I make us both a sandwich and hand it to him at the table. I sit down with him. 

"I always wonder what my life would be like if my parents didn't give me up. If I hadn't been able to make it to Sweden, we would have never met. I would have never met Papa. I probably wouldn't even be here. This is the first time in my life that I am actually glad all of that stuff happened to me. I know that is strange but it is the truth."

He nods his head and eats his sandwich. "I always wonder the same type of thing but I wouldn't take any of it back."

We eat in silence for the rest of the time. As we are finishing up there is a knock on the door. We both look at each. 


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it has been awhile since I posted. Life happened and then I just wasn't sure how I really wanted this chapter to go I'm not the happiest with it but I'm going to post it anyway. Hopefully you all like it!

"Must be Lorenzo. I wouldn't know who else would be at our door. I'll go answer it." I get up from the table as Copia goes and gets a drink of water. I walk to the door and I open it. Sure enough Lorenzo is standing there in just regular clothes and his sunglasses.

I open it wide enough for him to come inside. "Really, the sunglasses?" 

"I have to show who I am around here." 

"Oh please, everyone knows who you are." I roll my eyes at him and he takes my chin in his hand. 

"Tsk, tsk. Don't be rolling your eyes my little one. Tonight is about teaching you to respect your Papa and Cardinal. Do you understand?"

I nod my head "Yes, sir. I am sorry."

He kisses me "I will let it pass this once but any more out burst like that you will be punished."

"It will not happen again Sir."

"Good. Now, where is Ambrogio?"

"Follow me he is in the kitchen." We walk to the kitchen and Ambrogio is still drinking some water. 

He sees us and walks up to Lorenzo and shakes his hand "I guess I am to thank you for taking your last night here to teach me."

Lorenzo's features soften as he shakes his hand back "I am honored to be here that is for sure. It has been awhile since Kay and I have played. I'm glad we are able to include you in on it as well." 

I am standing to the side of Lorenzo and Copia looks over at me and gives me a small smile. 

"I am also glad that your younger brother will not be here."

Lorenzo laughs "Yes, me too. He always thinks he can play this game but he is never very good. You will have a good student I promise you that Cardinal." 

Once again Copia looks over at me and I bow my head. 

"Let's go to the bedroom." Copia says as he walks out the door with us following behind him. 

We get to the room and Copia says "How often did you guys play this? And isn't this the way you normally are Papa?" He sits down on the bed. 

"We played fairly often at first but then it became something a little more than that. Isn't that right my sweet little one?" 

I was still standing in the middle of the room when I realized that he had spoken to me. "Yes Sir."

"But then it just kind of quit. It wasn't like one of us left the other but it was like we didn't really need each other any more. I honestly don't really know what happened but it doesn't really matter."

Copia kind of nods his head. "So I am not good at being a dominate person so I am a little nervous and I also don't want to hurt Kay."

"It is okay to be nervous my friend. You will not hurt Kay."

He turns to me and says "Little one, undress and get on your knees on this pillow." He places a pillow in the middle of the room where Copia can see me.

I don't say anything and I get undressed. I look at Copia as he is surprised that I move without any problem and I just do what Papa tells me. I get on my knees on the pillow. 

"Good girl." Papa says as he pets my head. "As you can tell Kay is a very good student. Sometimes she is not so much and that is where punishment will need to come in but I will let you know that she does enjoy the punishment."

He walks around me as he talks. "Ambrogio, anytime you are about to play you must make her say her safe word. A safe word is just a random word that you two have chosen. She will say this word if she is not able to handle a situation and that situation is over with. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Papa." Ambrogio says as he watches Papa walk around me. 

"Little one, what is the safe word."

I don't even think about it "music" I say. 

He pets my head again "Good girl. I am impressed that you even remember our safe word."

I smile "Of course I do Sir."

He leans down and kisses my head. "Now Ambrogio, whenever you hear her say music you must stop whatever you are doing. She is trusting you." I watch him as he moves in front of me. He unbuttons the top two buttons of his shirt and he puts his sunglasses down. 

"Now, I am wanting to know a little more about your sex life together. Little one, please close your eyes."

I close my eyes without thinking twice. I hear him continuing to walk around me.

"Has the Cardinal been rough with you before?"

"Yes, Sir."

"How?"

"He has pushed me up against the wall and had his way with me."

"Hmm, did you like it?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Do you desire him to be more dominate with you."

"Yes, Sir. I would like to play with him."

"Anything else I should know?"

"We have begun to get into the Daddy kink sir."

I hear him stop walking and he looks over at Copia. Copia looks down at the ground a little embarrassed. 

"Daddy kink little one?"

"Yes, sir. I like to call him Daddy."

"Does he like this too?"

"I believe so Sir."

"Ambrogio, do you enjoy Kay calling you Daddy?"

Copia can feel his cock twitch a little when asked that question "Yes, very much Papa. I didn't think I would but it is very much a turn on."

"Good, that is very good." He is still walking around me. Copia is watching him.

He finally walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge. "Come here little one." 

I stand up and I walk over to Papa and I stand in front of him. He looks me up and down but he doesn't touch me. 

"Now Copia I will show you how to punish her. Little one bend over my knees."

"Yes Sir." I say. I walk to the side of him and I bend over the way he likes me. I hear Copia inhale as I lay over Papa's lap. Papa's beings to rub my one cheek and then the other one. 

"Now there are a couple of different ways that this can be done. You can cup your hand." He shows Copia his hand and he slaps my cheek." I don't make a sound but I hear Copia let out a little noise.

"Or you can do it this way." He flattens his hand and gives my ass a really hard slap. Once again I don't move or make a sound just the way Papa likes it. He begins to rub my ass gently to help the sting go down.   
He motions for me to get up and he helps me up off his lap. He puts his hand to my cheek. He gets close to my ear and I want to turn my head and kiss him but I keep looking ahead. 

"Knees now."

I obey and I get on my knees. He walks behind me and starts to address Ambrogio. 

"The biggest thing that is going to be hard for you my dear Cardinal is just the tone. You are a soft spoken man but you can not be in this situation. Now, Kay will follow you no matter what but to really make it count you must be firm. Go sit in that chair Copia."

Ambrogio turns around and walks to the chair and sits down. I don't turn around to watch I keep my head straight. I feel Papa come back over to me and I hear him unzip his pants. He walks back in front of me and the head of his cock right in front of my lips. It takes every bit of control to not put it in my mouth. I lick my lips wanting him.

"You can always tease a little. She knows right now that she is not allowed to touch me yet. I can see the want in her eyes." He looks down at me and smiles a little. "But always remember that good behavior gets awards and bad behavior gets punishments."

Ambrogio nods his head, as he starts to message his cock through his pants. 

"My little one always behaves. Isn't that right?" He asks as he puts the head on my lips. 

"Yes, Sir." I say trying hard not to take it into my mouth.

"Open." I open my mouth and I finally get what I have been wanting. He pushes the head into my mouth. "Do not suck yet. Keep your mouth open." He demands. 

He puts a hand on the back of my head grabbing my hair and he begins to thrust in and out of my mouth. Slowly at first, as he looks down at me. I look up at him and I see a little sparkle in his eye. He finally stops and keeps his cock inside my mouth. 

"Now, you can suck me."

Without another word I begin to eagerly suck on him. I love the way he feels in my mouth. I take him all the way in and then I begin to suck on just the head. Papa lets out a small moan as his hand goes through my hair. I look up at him and his eyes are closed. I lick and suck on the head of his cock. I then lick down his shaft and then back up. He lets me suck him off for a little bit and then he pushes my head back. I let the drool fall from my mouth as I lick my lips and close my mouth. 

"Good, little one. Now, why don't you go help your poor Cardinal." 

I nod and start to get up. 

"NO. You will crawl to him."

I stay on my knees and then I get on all fours. I turn and I start to crawl over to Ambrogio. He is watching me with a small smile. I crawl over to him and I get in between his legs.

"How may I serve you Daddy?" I sit there waiting for him to tell me what to do. 

"My good girl, unzip my pants and then suck me off." He puts his hand on my cheek and gently rubs it.

"Yes, Daddy." I move closer to him and I begin to undo his pants. He isn't wearing any underwear and his hard cock pops right out. I look at it and lick my lips. I look up at him and with his gaze I start to suck on the head. He lets out a small moan. I work on the head because he taste so good. I lick up the pre cum. I lick down his shaft and he lets out another moan. I then get back to the head and I start to suck on it. I start to take him in my mouth more and then I have him all the way in my mouth. My nose hits his pubic hair. He grabs a hold of my hair as he pushes his hips up to my mouth. I then proceed to take him out of my mouth and then back in. I bob my head as he lets out moans. I feel his cock twitch in my mouth and I start to move faster.

"Cardinal, do you want her to bring you to orgasm?"

"Oh yes..." He pants out.

"Little one bring your Cardinal to an orgasm."

I lick his shaft as he is in my mouth. I know all the little things I need to do to get him to orgasm. I lick right under his head and he pushes himself into my mouth one last time and he releases his seed down my throat.

I take it all in and when he is done I lick him to get him all clean. I sit back on my knees and he leans down and presses his lips to mine. He pushes his tongue into my mouth and our tongues dance as he taste himself. 

"Good job Little one. Come back and all fours on the bed."

Ambrogio breaks the kiss and pinches my nipple. I smile at him and I crawl back over. Papa does help me up on the bed. 

"You are doing a good job, little one." He whispers. 

He takes my chin in his hand and bring my face up to his as he leans down. He finally presses his lips to mine and I close my eyes. I love the feeling of his lips upon mine. He kisses me very forcefully. He lets go of my chin. 

"Undress me."

I move closer to him as I start to unbutton his shirt. Once I have it unbuttoned I move back up and take the shirt off his shoulders and I let it fall to the ground. Next I turn to his pants and I unbuckle them and I keep full eye contact with him. I let his pants fall to the ground and he steps out of them. He steps up to the bed and he motions for me to turn around.

I turn around with my ass facing him and he puts his hand on my shoulders and pushes me down to the bed. He grabs my hips and keeps them up. He runs a finger up my wet opening. 

"Mmm, I love it when my little one is so wet for me." 

He pushes a finger deep inside me and then a second one. I let out a small moan as he curls his finger up and hits my spot. He continues to finger me. I hear Ambrogio move around and gets up on the bed with me.

He lays down next to me. I turn my head to where I am facing him. He pushes some hair out of my face.

"You are doing so well. You are such a good girl." 

I nod my head as I feel Papa take his fingers out of me. The next thing I know Papa has thrusted his hard cock deep inside of me. I let out a little groan. Papa begins to fuck me hard and fast as he runs his hands down my back.

"You feel so good tonight little one." He grabs my hips and I thrust along with him. I feel him tense up behind me and he lets out a low growl as he shoots his seed deep into me. 

He continues thrusting for a little bit longer but then he pulls out. My knees were shaking and I fall onto the bed panting. Papa moves back and sits in the chair panting. 

"Little one, do you want your Cardinal to give you a nice orgasm with his tongue?"

Ambrogio runs a hand down my back and looks at me. 

"Yes Sir." I say under my breath. 

Ambrogio moves closer and kisses me. I kiss him back and he rolls me over to my back. He whispers into my ear "I am going to go nice and slow since you were such a good girl." He bites my ear lobe a little. 

He moves down my neck and then sucks on both nipples. Taking his time down to my wetness. My clit was throbbing by now I just wanted a release. He starts to kiss my inner thighs. I feel his tongue at my opening and then he licks all the way up to my clit and barely touches it. 

I let out a cried moan. He then licks again and again. He makes his tongue flat and this time he flicks my clit. Tears of frustration started to run down my cheeks. 

"Please...." I moan out. 

Ambrogio laughs a little and he does one last lick and then he puts his lips around my clit. I move my hips up to his mouth. I grab a hold of his hair as he starts to suck and lick. 

"I'....m..." I couldn't even get it out before my orgasm takes over my whole body. Ambrogio doesn't let up as he holds on to me. My back arches as I ride out my orgasm. Once my body has calmed down Ambrogio backs up and sits up. He licks his lips. I stay on the bed on my back with my eyes closed.

"Very good." I hear Papa say. He gets up from the chair and walks over to the bed and sits down. He puts his hand on my stomach. 

"So Ambrogio, do you think you would be able to do something like this?"

Ambrogio sits on the other side of me. "Yes, I believe I can. I can do it because Kay wants me to do it."

Papa leans down and gives me a kiss. "How are you doing?"

I open my eyes and I look into his mismatched eyes and smile. "I am fine Papa. Just very sleepy now."

He lets out a laugh. "Yes, me too."

"Papa why don't you stay with us tonight. We have the spare room that you are more than welcome to use." Ambrogio says.

"I think I will take you up on that offer."

Both men get up off the bed and then they help me sit up. 

"I will help you Papa." I turn back to Ambrogio "I will be back my sweet"

He nods his head and I pick up all of Papa's clothes. Once I have all of his clothes, him and I walk out of the bedroom. We walk down the hall to the spare room. I open the door.

"It isn't much but it is something and you don't have to walk back to the Abbey."

Papa comes up behind me and puts his arms around my waist and gives me neck a kiss.

"This is fine Kay. You know I am pretty easy going."

I let out a laugh and turn around in his arms. "You easy going? Who told you that?"

He laughs "No one, it just seemed right." 

I lean up and give him a kiss. "I forgot how much I love playing with you. How I have missed it."

He puts some of my hair behind my ear "I have missed it too. I have missed you and I never really realized it. Something about being back here with you and my brother has brought back so many memories. I wish I could find someone just like you."

"I'm sorry Papa."

"It is okay my little one. Why don't you go to bed and I'll see you in the morning." He leans down and gives me a kiss.

I return the kiss. "Have a good night Papa." He releases me from his arms and I walk out the room. 

I walk back to our bedroom and Ambrogio is sitting up against the headboard. I crawl into bed next to him. He opens the sheets and I get under them and I snuggle up to him.

"Did you have a good time Ambrogio?"

He nods his head "Yes, it was very exciting to watch you and Papa together."

I lean up and I give him a kiss. I lay my head back on his chest and he begins to pet my head.

"I love you Ambrogio."

"I love you too Kay." 

I close my eyes and I am soon fast asleep. 


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut with Papa II

When I wake up it is still dark outside. Ambrogio is on his side snoring a little. I roll over and get up out of bed. I walk to the restroom. I finish up and I walk back across the room and out to the hallway. I wanted to snuggle a little bit with Papa before he had to leave and I know Ambrogio wouldn't mind. I knock lightly and open the door. He is still fast asleep and so I sneak in and get into his bed. I cuddle up next to him and I put my arm around his waist. He moves a little and turns over.

"I was hoping you would join me." He smiles a little.

"How could I not come and snuggle with you before you left? You are just so irresistible." I give his nose a kiss. 

"I know I am. It's the sunglasses isn't it?" 

"Ha. That is it but sadly you don't have them on."

I nuzzle my nose into his neck and he lets out a sigh. 

"I am going to miss you my little one."

"I'm going to miss you too Papa." 

He opens his eyes and looks at me. "But Papa, you can have any woman you want. You don't want me I am broken."

"Ah you are not broken. You need to stop telling yourself that." He traces my face.

"Lorenzo?"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to fuck me one more time but no playing. I want you to be the sweet self that I know you are."

He leans forward and gives me a kiss "Of course, anything for you Kay. Just don't tell anyone how sweet I am."

I laugh a little "Well, Ambrogio knows how sweet you are he just can't figure it out."

"Good lets keep it that way." 

He starts to kiss me again gently. There was no urgency this morning, I just wanted him and only him. I kiss him back and I put my hand on the back of his head to hold him closer. I didn't want to stop. His tongue finally enters my mouth. He gently starts to suck on my tongue and I moan into his mouth. His hand is going up and down my side as he gently pushes me on to my back. We don't break the kiss as he puts his hands on either side of me. 

He finally pulls back and starts to kiss my neck. I lean my head over to give him a little more room. He kisses down my neck to my collar bone and then moves to the other side and does the same thing. He then continues down my neck and to my chest. He takes one nipple in his mouth sucking and licking on it. I let out another small little moan. I run my hands down his back. He moves over to my other nipple giving it the same attention. 

Once he has given my breast the attention they deserve he kisses on down my stomach. I let out a little giggle and he smiles up at me. As he kisses my side. He kisses down to my thighs and starts to kiss my inner thighs slowly. He nibbles on them a little as my hand goes to the back of his head. 

I am starting to crave his tongue on my clit so I move my hips just a little. He moves to my other thigh kissing and nibbling on it. He finally gets to my wetness and he takes a lick. I let out a loud sigh.

"You taste so good this morning." He says as he takes another lick. 

"Fuck Lorenzo." Is all I am able to say.

He slowly starts to circle my throbbing clit with his tongue. He then moves his tongue to where he is licking inside my lips. He dips his tongue deep into my entrance and I let out a moan. He curls his tongue up as he brings it back out. He does this a few times and he can tell that it is driving me crazy. 

"Please" I am able to get out. 

He stops licking and looks up at me "Please what?"

I let out a sigh of frustration "I don't know but I need release."

He laughs a little "You don't know? How about this?" He flicks his tongue over my clit and my moan is louder this time. "Mmm, I think I know the answer." 

He goes back down and starts licking my clit. He knows that he will make me orgasm in no time. He licks circles and then he just presses his tongue down on it. I let out a scream as I hold on to the bed sheets. I feel the tight coil in my stomach. He licks me a few more times a little faster and harder. My orgasm over comes my body as it shakes. He holds on to my hips as he continues to lick as I ride out my orgasm. As my body starts to settle down his licking because slower. He finally stops and he kisses my inner thighs as he works his way back up. He once again stops at my breast and this time my nipples are hard and he licks and sucks on them.

He continues back up and our lips meet again. The kiss this time is a little more eager and he opens his mouth so I can taste myself. I suck on his tongue as I feel the head of his cock at my entrance. I break the kiss.

"Please Lorenzo fuck me." I say as I stare into his eyes. 

Without saying anything else he presses his lips down hard on mine and he starts to work his hard cock into me. He keeps his lips locked on mine as he pushes all the way in. I wrap my legs around his waist. He slowly starts to thrust in and out. He breaks the kiss and I lean up and kiss his neck, he lowers his head down on my shoulder. I kiss his neck and nibble on it a little. I suck a bruise on to it and I lick to soothe it. He starts to kiss my neck and then my collar bone. With each thrust he lets out a small moan. I run my finger nails up and down his back. He lifts himself up on to his arms again and leans back a little. He kneads my breast with his hands as my hips meet him with his thrust. 

He starts to move a little faster and harder, with each thrust in he starts hitting my spot. I arch my back just a little as my legs wrap around him a little tighter. He leans back down and starts to kiss me again. He begins to go even faster and harder.

"Release whenever you are ready Lorenzo." I say to him in between kisses. 

With that he gets back up on his arms again and goes even faster and harder. He is panting above me and sweat is falling off his face. His body starts to tense up and that is when I dig my finger nails into his back. He lets out almost a growl. His body stiffens up and I feel him release is seed deep inside me. He continues to thrust for a little bit longer and he soon slips out. He falls to my side and lays on his back trying to catch his breath. I lay next to him and I grab a hold of his hand. 

He turns to his side and I turn and face him. We move closer to each other and we touch our foreheads. 

"Thank you." I say.

"Thank you for what?"

"For being you and who you are. You always know how to treat me that is for sure." 

He lightly kisses my lips. 

"I'm going to miss you when you leave." I say. 

"I am going to miss you too. Like I said before, I didn't realize how much I missed you or my brother."

I smile at him "You would be so annoyed with your brother in two days."

He laughs a little "This is true I would be." 

He sits up and I stay laying down. 

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I probably should get going at least back to his office so I can pack."

I move closer to him. "Aw, I don't want you to go."

He turns around and looks at me. "I know you don't but I must. You have your life here with Ambrogio. You don't need me too."

I put my hand on his back. "I always need you Papa."

He smiles "I know you always need me but you know where you can find me. I am just a phone call away or a car ride away. You know that you and Ambrogio are always welcomed in my home."

I get up on my knees behind him and I give him a kiss. 

"That means a lot to me."

He kisses me back. "Now, I am going to get up get my clothes on and I'm going to leave. I will meet you back up in my brother."

"Yes Sir." I move back for him to get up and I watch him get dressed. He turns back to me and smiles. 

"I love you little one."

"I love you too Lorenzo."

With that he walks out the door. I hear him walk down the hallway and then out the main door.


	46. Chapter 46

Papa II was getting ready to leave and go back to his place. Papa III was down in the room with us waiting. Cardinal had already said his goodbye's to Papa II and he returned to his office early in the morning. Papa II turns around 

"Okay, I think I have everything." 

The Ghouls come and take his bags and head down the stairs. The two brothers turn and walk out the door together and I walk behind them. The halls were busy and full but no one really paid any attention to us as we moved to the front of the Abbey. We walked through the front door into the sunlight and Papa II's car was waiting for him. He turns to his brother and gives him a hug. 

"Things will get better my brother. One day at a time, and if you need help please reach out. You can reach out to me or even Sister Kay." 

"Thank you Lorenzo." He brings him in for a hug "Thank you for coming and doing what you did. It meant a lot to me and I know it would have meant a lot to Rose."

Papa II breaks the hug and walks over to me. He places his hand on my cheek. "Now for you my little one." 

I smile up at him "Yes my Papa?"

"I want you to take care of yourself and please watch out for my brother. I know he is a handful but I know you can keep in line." He pulls me into a hug. "If you need anything please seek me out. Gabriele knows how to get in contact with me."

"Yes, I will do all of that."

He leans into my ear "Just don't tell anyone that I have told you I loved you." He laughs as he kisses my ear lob and then kisses my lips. 

I laugh a little "Don't worry it will be just our little secret just like everything else that has happened in the past 24 hours." 

He kisses me again and he shakes Papa III hand and gets in the car. I walk up to Papa III and I put my arm around his waist. We watch as his car pulls out of the drive and drives out of the gate.

I felt a little sad seeing Lorenzo leave but kind of happy to once again get back to normal life. I feel Papa shake a little under my arm.

"Papa, would you like me to stay with you for a little while today?"

"Yes, that would be nice." He leans down and kisses the top of my head.

"Let's take a walk before we go back inside the stuffy place."

He nods his head. 

I take my phone out and I message Copia

[spending sometime with Papa.]

I take Papa's arm and we start to walk.

"I am glad we are starting to get back to a normal routine of things again."

"Yes, it will be nice. I think this is the last day I'm going to not go into my office."

"I wish Ambrogio would have not gone in today but I also understand why he needs to. He probably needs to get away from the two of us anyway." I laugh a little. 

"This is probably true." 

We walk through the gardens in silence. It starts to get warmer so we decide to head back to his place. We eat some lunch and then we go and sit in his room. 

"How are you feeling Papa?"

"I am okay. I am just trying to figure out what to do with that school. And also how are we going to tell everyone?"

"I think the best plan of action is to get all of the teachers together. You need to tell them first and then we can all come up with a plan for the little's."

He kisses my temple "This is why I keep you around sometimes."

"Sometimes?" 

He laughs lightly "Yep, just sometimes. I am sure most of them know by now anyway but you are right teachers need to know first. But then who am I going to put in charge of that place? I can't do it myself and there is no way I will put Sister Imperator in charge let alone let her find another Sister."

I sit in silence thinking. "Papa..."

"Hmmm?"

"What if I go back?"

He shakes his head "No, I can't do that."

"Why not? I mean I am the right choice for that position."

"No, I cannot do that."

"Once again why not?"

He just shakes his head. I don't push it any further but I have a feeling this has to do with the deal him and Copia made all those years ago. 

"I'll just say this, you are going to have to keep me busy for the months Copia is out on tour. How are you going to keep me busy?"

"I'm sure I'll find away to keep you busy." He says with a smirk. 

"You are so funny. I'm going to talk to Copia about it."

"Don't talk to him about this."

"Why Papa? If you don't tell me then I will talk to him. It isn't like he is going to need me and we can find another sister to help him. I'm sure Sister Imperator would be glad to replace me with her precious Cardinal."

"He will not want another Sister as his assistant. He made it very clear that night that we came to our agreement that I would not put you head of that school again. If you didn't want to be his assistant then we would find some where else for you."

"You haven't answer my question Papa." I stop walking and watch him. He realizes that I have stopped and turns around. His hand rubbing his forehead.

"All I can tell you is that I am not suppose to put you back to that school. I don't really know why, he must have more insight into that but he did not tell me. I would put you back in that school in a heart beat."

"I am still confused. Am I in danger or something at the school? I would think that would be the safest place for me here."

He shrugs "I am sorry, I do not know. Like I said when he said that I did not push further because he said it with a determined tone. I also knew at the time if I did question him I would not get an answer. "

I stand there more confused than ever. I just wanted my old job back is all but if Papa wasn't going to question him then I wouldn't either. 

"Okay Papa." I grab my phone and I send a message to Copia. 

[I'm about to head back up to your office. You there?]

[Yes, I am here.]

"Papa, I'm going to go up to work. Are you going to be okay today by yourself?" 

"Yes, I will be fine. You don't have to babysit me."

"Now you know how I feel." I give him a look. 

"Don't look at me like that." He smiles.

"Too late, I already have." I walk over to him and give him a hug. "You know how to get a hold of me if you need me."

"Have a good rest of your day sweet sister."

"You too Papa."

I turn and walk back up to the Abbey. Trying to decide if I would ask Copia about me not being able to run the school again but then again I trust Papa. I start to get a little worried because if I'm not safe in that school building then where am I safe at? 

I had made it up to Copia's office and I knock. 

"You may enter." 

I open the door and he is sitting behind big piles of work. 

"What would you like me to start working on?" I ask as I walk closer.

"There is already a large pile on your desk. Please try to get those done as quick as possible because I have even more."

"Yes Sir." I walk over to my desk "Where did all of this come from? Papa and I had it all up to date."

"Well, that is what you say but I walk in this morning and here we are. I have been here working and not getting any where while you are out having fun."

I turn and look over at him both my eye brows raised. I don't say anything, I just sit down and I begin to work. We work in silence for the rest of the morning and we hear the lunch bells. I'm not hungry and I don't make a move to leave. Copia gets up from his work.

"I am going to take a break and eat lunch." 

I just look at him as he leaves the room. I look back down at my desk trying to figure out if he is mad at me or just that Sister Imperator put all of this work on him. I continue working and to my surprise he does return after lunch. My pile was almost done. 

He looks over at my desk and walks to his desk picks up more papers and places them back on my desk. I just let him do it with out saying anything. I get up and take the stuff I already done and finished over to him so he can make sure it is all okay. 

We once again sit and work in silence all afternoon. I hear the dinner bell. Thinking to myself I should probably get up and go eat since I hadn't eaten all day. I start to gather my stuff together and I grab my bag that I keep at the office. I put the rest of my pile in the bag. 

"I'm going home." I say as I swing my bag over my shoulder.

He just nods his head and I stand there for a minute longer wondering if he will say anything else to me. He looks up at me with a questioning look. 

"Nothing, sorry." I turn and walk out of his office. 

I am walking through the Abbey when Sister Margaret approaches me.

"Sister Kay!"

"Hello Sister Margaret. How are you doing this evening?"

"I am doing well, how are you my dear?"

"I am okay. Just heading home to do more work."

"That doesn't sound fun at all."

"No, it really isn't but The Cardinal as so much paper work that I can't believe it. I think Sister Impreator is mad because Papa and I had it all caught up. Sorry, didn't mean to say all of that."

"That is okay. Sometimes you just need to get stuff off your chest."

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, I'm sorry but I must be going. Have a good evening."

"Yes, sorry I kept you. Have a good evening yourself." She waves to me as she walks away. 

I turn and watch her walk into the dinning hall. I wonder why I have never met her or seen her before I think to myself. I walk out the doors and walk to our living quarters. 

I walked inside and it felt good to be home. I dropped my stuff off on the kitchen table and then walked into the bedroom. 

I figured I might as well get comfortable because I could be sitting there for awhile. I go into the bathroom and I take a quick shower. Besides putting clothes on I put on the nice comfy robe and I tie it around my waist. I leave my hair wet and I grab my music. I walk back into the kitchen grab some water and a little something to eat. 

I sat down and put my headphones in and began to work again. 

I was in my own little world and since I had the headphones on I didn't hear the door open. My back was facing the door to the kitchen but I about peed my pants when a hand touched my shoulder. I jumped so high that I could actually hear Copia laughing behind me. I turned around quickly and took the head phones out and punched him in the arm.

"You could have killed me Ambrogio." I said. 

He was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes. "I...a..m..so...rry" 

"Not funny." I sat back down and shut the music off.

He walked around and sat in the chair across from me. I had all of the papers scattered around the table. 

"Wow, I can't believe that you almost have all of this done."

Not looking up from the sheet I was working on "It is easy when people don't talk to me."

He sits there and doesn't really say anything. 

I continue to work.

"I wasn't mad at you."

"Well, you acted like you were."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't. I am just frustrated. I walked into my office and I couldn't even see my desk."

I look up at him and sit my pen down. "Would you like to talk about it?

He shakes his head "I know you and Papa tried really hard to keep me all caught up."

"We didn't try Ambrogio. We had you all caught up I promise you. If you don't believe me ask Papa yourself."

He waves his hand at me "No, I believe you. I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I think Sister Imperator is mad at me."

"Because you left the Abbey without telling her?"

"Yes, some of that but I think she is also mad because of how I was protecting you from her at Rose's funeral and when we met Lorenzo."

"That doesn't surprise me Ambrogio. I told you she didn't like me."

He nods his head. 

"I'm almost done with this last pile."

"I see that. I am going to go ahead and go to bed. Don't work to late." He says as he gets up.

I put my headphones back in and I finish up my work. I get up from my seat put everything in my bag and put the bag next to the front door. As I walk back to the bedroom I turn off the lights. When I open the door Copia is still awake.

"I thought you were going to sleep?" I say as I step into the bathroom and get ready for bed.

"I couldn't sleep knowing that you were out there working on my work so I wanted to be awake when you came to bed."

I walk to my dresser and pull out a gown and put it on. I slip into bed under the covers. 

"Or are you still awake because you have not been nice to me today? and you are now regretting the way you are treating me?"

"Yes, that is true as well. "

I kind of shrug under the covers. "I understand being frustrated with the situation but you need to know that Papa and I did have you all caught up."

I feel him move a little behind me but he doesn't touch me. Copia wants to touch me but decides not to. He rolls over and falls asleep.


	47. Chapter 47

The alarm starts to go off. Copia rolls over and hits the snooze button. At some point during the night we had ended up laying together. He turns back around and puts his arm over me. We sleep for a little longer. When the alarm goes off again he rolls over and shuts it off.

"We need to get up. A lot of work today plus I start rehearsals again tonight."

I nod "Yes, I know. I have that meeting with Sister Imperator as well."

"Ah yes, about the tour and the dates and venues."

I get up and sit at the edge of the bed. I feel him do the same thing and I make a sigh. I finally get up and I walk to the restroom. I get ready for the day and I walk back out and put my habit on and my veil. I walk out to the hallway and grab my stuff and put my shoes on. I walk into the kitchen and made Copia a cup of coffee. 

"Is that for me?" Copia says as he steps into the kitchen.

"Yes, yes it is." I hand him the cup. 

He takes a sip "Mmm, taste good."

"Let's go."

We walk out the front door and he takes my hand. I lace my fingers in between his and we walk lazily to the office. We get to his office and I raise up and kiss him on the lips. He kisses me back by pulling my body close to him. 

"I have missed you my love."

"I haven't gone any where. We are just really busy and it is going to stay that way for awhile."

He nods and walks to his desk and sits behind it. I sit down in the seat in front of his desk.

"So, I have the meeting with Sister Imperator about the tour. I believe you are wearing all the same suits. Do we need to get Frank up here to do any adjustments?"

"I don't think so. Maybe just some new ones would be nice. I noticed a hole in one of the pairs." He started to go through the paper work. 

"Okay, then I will stop by on my way back here after meeting with Sister Imperator. I will let him know about the pants. You will probably have new suits anyway and maybe the Ghouls. Do you know how their suits are?"

"I will ask them tonight at the rehearsal."

"Okay, just let me know. I will go ahead and tell him to get those going as well."

"Sounds good."

I get up from the chair "Alright, well, I have to get to my meeting and then I should hopefully be back before lunch. Would you like to meet back at the quarters for lunch?"

"That actually sounds nice. So that is what I will plan to do."

"Good." I walk over to him and give him a kiss. 

Kisses me back "Have a good meeting."

I give him a little wave and walk out the door. I already dread walking to Sister Imperator's office. I hate that I have to have meetings with her as well. I get to her office and I knock on the door. 

"You may enter."

I open the door and walk in with my head bowed. "Sister, I am here for the meeting about The Cardinal's up coming tour."

"Yes, very well. Let's get this over with. Sit down."

I sit down in the chair across from her desk. She hands me the list of the tour. "As you can tell he will be gone for 6 months almost 7. He is going to be touring all over this time. Just like the last time there are a few shows that he would be able to cancel if he wants but I need to know as soon as possible."

"Yes, sister. I wanted to also let you know that I will be heading to Frank's after this meeting and talk to him about the suits for the Cardinal and the Ghouls. They will have all new things for the tour."

"Very good. I think that is all for right now."

I stand up and bow my head "Thank you Sister."

I turn and walk out the door. I let my body shake a little as I stand out there. That wasn't too bad, could have went a lot worse. I start to walk down towards Frank's little corner. I walk past Papa's office and I stop and knock. A Ghoul answers the door and I ask if Papa is able to see me. He walks back in the office and comes back and motions me in. I walk in and Papa is standing by the window. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"How are you today Papa?"

"Mmm, good morning sweet sister. I am doing much better that is for sure." He puts his arm on my arms and I kiss his neck. "What are you up to?"

"I just had a meeting with Sister Imperator."

"How did that go?" He turns around and hugs me to him. 

"Actually, a lot better than last time that is for sure. But Copia is going to be gone for 6-7 months this time."

"Yeah, a lot of time this part of the tour is a lot longer. I have to say I do not miss that at all."

"I know but he has been acting a little strange so I don't know what is going to happen."

He kisses the top of my head.

"Alright, Papa I have to go but I will talk to you later."

He hugs me a little harder and kisses my forehead.

"Sounds good. Have a good day."

"You too Papa."

I turn and walk out the door. I walk down to Frank's room and I knock and walk in. Frank is sitting behind his desk working.

"Good Morning Frank."

"Ah Good Morning Sister Kay. What may I do for you today?"

"Well, I have come to talk to you about The Cardinal's suits and also his Ghouls."

"Yes, I do have some new ones for all of them. They will be on the buses when the time has come."

"Okay, he also told me that there was a hole in one of his pants."

"Yes, yes, I saw that and he will have new ones as well."

"That sounds great Frank. Thank you so much for all that you have done."

He waves his hand at me "Not a problem for you my dear."

I turn and walk out his office. I take my time walking back to our quarters it was almost time for lunch. I get to our quarters and I walk to the kitchen. I start to get something together for lunch. I make a little stew that doesn't take long to cook and he can eat whenever he gets here. I soon hear the door open and footsteps to the kitchen.

"Didn't know you were cooking me lunch." he says with a smile.

"Thought I would be nice and make you some stew." I hand him a bowl.

"Mmm, thank you my love." He takes it and sits down at the table. 

I grab a bowl for myself and sit down with him. 

"Did you get a lot of stuff done?" I ask

"Yes, I don't have near as much as I did that is for sure. How was your meeting?"

I hand him the list "Once again Sister said that there are a few shows you are able to cancel. You may think about it this time around since you are out on the road for 6-7 months."

"That may not be a bad idea." He eats and looks down at the list. 

"Just let me know when you are done and I'll take it back to the Sister." I get up and put my bowl in the sink. "Are you about done?"

"Kind of." He gets up and puts his bowl into the sink and walks over to me and gives me a kiss.

I kiss him back and he pulls me in closer. "Oh not ready to go back to work?" 

He kisses my neck. "Not really. Really I don't want to go back anyway."

I lean my head over "Then don't go back to work. You said yourself that you got most of it done."

"I know but Sister will have my head if I'm not back in my office." He starts to kiss the other side of my neck and his hand roams down my back and squeezes my ass. 

I start to push him back a little and he backs in to the wall. I press my lips against his hard. "Then lets stay in." I kiss his ear lobe "I'm sure there is something that we could do." I kiss down his neck and my hands are already trying to get his cassock unbuttoned. 

"That was my thoughts exactly." He licks my bottom lip and I open my mouth for him. His tongue enters my mouth and I suck on it a little. He lets out a moan. 

I finally get the cassock unbutton and I step back so he can take it off. He is wearing just pants and an under shirt. He pulls me to him and growls into my ear. I laugh a little and he starts to move me into the bedroom. 

"Thought this might be a little more comfortable." We start to kiss again and he pushes me onto the bed. 

I laugh as he jumps on top of me straddling me with his arms. He starts to kiss down my neck again. He then flips me over and brings me to my knees. I keep my head down on the bed as he moves my habit up over my waist. He messages each ass cheek and then he slaps them with an open hand. I let out a little yelp as he rubs them again. He takes my panties off and starts to kiss each cheek. I feel him get behind me and I hear him unzip his pants. He thrusts in without warning and I let out a scream. He felt so good. He continued to thrust in and out of me. He is holding on to my hips moving me with him. He kept going and pretty soon I feel him shoot his seed deep into me. He slows down and I feel him come out. 

He flips me back on to my back and starts to pepper my face with kisses. 

"Would you like me to lick you clean?"

I take his face into my hands. "Nah, I am good for right now. Rain check?"

"Of course my love." He leans down and kisses me again. It is like he can't get enough kisses. 

Pretty soon he finally gets up off of me and zips his pants back up. I get up and go use the restroom. I walk back out and he is putting is Cassock. 

"Ahh, are we going back to work?" I walk up to him and help him finish buttoning him up.

"Yeah, figured we might as well. I am going to be tired tomorrow that is for sure." He leans down and gives me a kiss. 

I kiss him back "Getting back in the groove of rehearsals and just the thought of you going on tour. For so long this time."

"I'm sure we will be fine. We have the phones still."

"Yeah." We walk down the hall way and I stop to put my shoes on. We head out the door and then up to his office. 

\-------------

We work the rest of the afternoon and into the evening. We don't really talk because there was still so much to do. 

Copia stands up and looks at the time "Shit, rehearsal is about to being. I guess I'll just wear what I have on."

I stand up with him. "That will be fine. You sing in your cassock once in a while anyway so good to practice in it."

"You are right. You normally are right on things like this." 

I smile at him. I walk over to him and give him a quick kiss and hug. 

"Have fun. I may be awake when you get home. You are planning on coming home tonight right?"

"Yes, I do plan on it."

He kisses me back and hugs me back. He hugs me for a little longer.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask and he is stroking my back. 

"No" He replied so fast that I didn't really believe him.

"Okay. Well, have a good rehearsal."

He walks out of the door and I stand there watching him. I walk out after cleaning some of the stuff up and I head back down to the main part of the Abbey. 

"Sister Kay!" 

I turn towards the voice and a big smile spreads across my face. 

"Sister Margaret. How are you?"

"I am doing well. How are you doing?"

"I am well busy right now."

"I figured you were. I heard that The Cardinal is going to be gone for 6 months this tour."

"Yeah, he is. A lot longer than the other time."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Hey, what are you going to be doing tomorrow evening?"

"I don't have any plans."

"Great, we should go into town and spend some time together. Have some drinks."

"That sounds like a lot of fun, yes, lets do it. Let's just get crazy tomorrow. It has been a long time since I have really left the Abbey."

"Perfect. Meet around 7:30 and we will have one of the Brother's of sin in the garage drive us into town."

"Sounds good. I'll meet you tomorrow in the garage."

We hug as we say our goodbyes. She walks down the hall way and I walk out the door and towards our quarters. 


	48. Chapter 48

I walk in the door and take my shoes off and hang my bag up. I walk to the bedroom and change into some comfortable clothes. I walk back out and I go into the library and go up to my little spot. I turn the light on right next to me. I start to read for a little bit and then I turn the light off and I look out the window. I hear the door open and I see a figure walk into the hallway.

I freeze, Ambrogio shouldn't be home yet. Who just walked into our quarters? I sink down to make myself small and I take my phone out. I don't want to talk for fear this person would hear me. They walk into the library and I see red eyes glowing. I stop breathing. Those eyes look so familiar to me but I couldn't place them. It was a Ghoul. My heart starts to thump really hard. I was hoping he wouldn't sense me. I watched as he turned and left the library. I take my phone and I call Ambrogio. He doesn't answer which I figured he wouldn't

"Ambrogio, there is a Ghoul walking around our quarters. I am terrified please come home."

I hang up the phone and I send him a message 

[Ambrogio..please answer me. A Ghouls is in the house with red glowing eyes.]

I hear the Ghoul go to our bedroom. I don't know what he is doing and I don't really want to find out. I want Ambrogio here or someone else is here. I call Papa

"Hello?"

I whisper "Papa?"

"Yes, Sister Kay. Why are you whispering?"

"Papa, there is a Ghoul with red eyes walking around my quarters."

"What?"

I start to get really nervous "A Ghoul, red eyes. Please help me."

"I'll go get Ambrogio." He hangs up.

I put my phone back under the blanket and I sink back under. I want this Ghoul to leave. What is he even doing in here? I hear him leave our bedroom and he walks back down the hallway. He stops again at the door of the library and I stop breathing. Praying to the Dark Lord that he just leaves. 

As he was standing there I heard someone at the front door. The next thing I knew the Ghoul was gone and the light turned on. I sat there breathing heavily. I put the blanket over my head. I felt a hand come up to the blanket and pulled it down. I kept my eyes shut tight.

"Kay, open your eyes."

I open my eyes and I see Ambrogio sitting in front of me. Tears in my eyes I go and grab on to him.

"He was here I swear. Those eyes, they looked familiar to me. They were red."

"I believe you that a Ghoul was here. I don't think you should be alone any more." 

I look at him and he was scared I could tell.

"Am I in danger Ambrogio? Why are you scared?"

"No, no danger. I'm not scared why do you think that?"

"I can see it in your eyes. What is going on?"

"Nothing is going on my love. Now, lets get you to Papa's."

"I called Papa. Why do I need to go to Papa? You said I wasn't in danger." I start to cry a little.

"Yes and I ran over here as fast as I could. I want you to stay with him at his quarters tonight. We will think about what to do next later in the morning."

"Okay Ambrogio." 

He pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head. He helps me up and we walk back to the bedroom and I grab a pair of pants and put some shoes on. 

We walk out the door and over to Papa's quarters. He knocks and the normal Ghoul answers the door. I am more scared of him than I ever have been. I step back a little. I see Papa standing in his door way. Ambrogio just lets me go in by myself and he turns and walks away. I watch him leave trying to figure out what was going on. 

Papa walks up to me. "Just let him go."

"What is going on Papa?"

"I don't know Kay." He has no emotion in his voice.

"I'm sorry I am here." I turn and I walk to the spare bedroom and I shut the door.

I crawl into the bed and go all the way under the covers. I am scared and I want to be home with Ambrogio not Papa. I don't want to be here with Papa. He is mad that I am here I can sense it. I fall asleep.

I am not running this time. Fuck, why am I having this dream again? I want it to stop. I start to cry. I just stand where I am at and not move. I realize that I can't move. My feet are stuck. I just stand there and cry in the distance I see the red glow of those eyes. I yell at them to go away. I looked away and I see another set of eyes. These were green. I felt like I knew whose eyes those were but I didn't know for sure. I yell out to the green glow for help but they don't do anything. The red eyes start to move closer to me. I start yelling for help but no help was coming. 

I woke up with a start and set straight up in bed. I had forgotten that I was not in my own bed. I sit there to let my heart slow down and my breathing. I finally get calmed down and I get up out of bed. I was still dressed so I just grabbed my shoes and walked out of the bedroom door. The place was empty which I was glad about. I knew I wasn't going to go out with Sister Margaret tonight so I needed to let her know but I also wanted to go home. Papa's door was still shut but that didn't mean he was in there. 

I walk out the main door and back to our quarters. I walked in and I walked straight to the bedroom. Ambrogio wasn't there so I got into bed. I grabbed my phone 

[I am not going to come in today.]

I think that he wasn't even here last night. I felt like he was hiding something from me but I didn't know what it was. I started to feel uncomfortable. I wanted Sister Rose here with me. She would help me but now I was alone. My phone dings and I see it is from Ambrogio.

[Where are you?]

[I'm back in our bed. Papa was mad that I was there last night. I have no where else to go.]

[I don't want you to leave our quarters today. Do you understand?]

[No, I don't understand. What is going on?]

[Just stay there. I will be there in a little bit.]

[okay]

I put my phone back on the night table and I curl back under the covers. I must have fallen asleep again because I heard the front door open. I woke up so scared that someone else was in our house. I hear the footsteps getting near the bedroom door and I go under the covers. Trying not to breath. I felt the same hand come up and pull the covers back. I looked up and it was Ambrogio.

"Why did you leave me last night?"

"I had to. I came back here to see if I could see who was here."

"Did you find anything?"

He shakes his head "No, I didn't find anything."

I nod my head. "You may want to go talk to Papa because he was not happy that I was there last night."

"Ah, I'm not worried about him. I just wanted you to be safe." He touches my cheek. 

I lean into his touch. I still had a strange feeling that he knew a lot more than what he was letting me in on. Deep down I had a feeling he had a new lover and was pushing me away. 

I did get a hold of Sister Margaret to let her know I wouldn't be able to go out due to a situation. She said she understood and that we would go out while The Cardinal was on tour. Ambrogio and I stayed in the rest of the day. 


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut, but a lot of cuddling/snuggling. It is also a lot shorter than other chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it have been awhile. I have really been stuck on this part of the story. I am not that thrilled with the way this part came out but I'm hoping the rest of the tour will come out a little easier. 
> 
> Once again, thank you to everyone that is reading. Hope you are enjoying it!

The next couple of weeks after the incident with the Ghoul went by pretty fast. I never really found out any more about what Ghoul it was or why they were even in our quarters. Ambrogio never spoke about it again. We were all busy and before we knew it, it was a day before he left for the tour. I was sad but I was sad about other aspects of our relationship at this point. I couldn't figure him out and when I would bring something up he would never answer me. He had gone to the Abbey to finish a few things and I was helping him back his bag for the bus. I had been thinking for awhile that if he didn't love me any more than I didn't want to wear the necklace that he gave me years ago. I took it off with tears in my eyes and put it in an envelope a long with a little note. I placed it in his bag.  
I got done packing the bag and I put it next to the front door. All the feelings were different this time around. I didn't want him to leave but I didn't have the sadness I had the last time. I think I was ready for him to leave for a little bit. 

"Kay are you home?"

"Yeah, in the kitchen."

Ambrogio walks into the kitchen and walks up to me and wraps his arms around me. 

"I'm going to miss you while I am gone."

I try not to cry. "You are going to do good stuff while you are out there. So many new recruits and who knows what else."

"I know but it doesn't mean I'm not going to miss you."

He rest his chin on top of my head. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if he truly meant that he would miss me or he just thought that was what I wanted to hear. 

"Are you going to stay here tonight or did you have other plans?"

"Nope, I am going to stay here with you all night."

I squeeze his arms a little. "That is nice. I figured you were going to be in your office the rest of the evening."

He turns me around to where I am facing him and he looks down at me. 

"Now, why would I stay in my office all evening when I won't be seeing you for months?"

I shrug "I don't know. You have just been acting kind of strange since the Ghoul situation so I didn't know."

He doesn't say anything and hugs me a little tighter. 

"But since you are going to be home what would you like to do?"

"Mmm I don't know yet."

"We could just cuddle and watch a crappy movie or something."

"That sounds nice. Let's do that. A nice relaxing evening/night before being gone forever."

I laugh a little "It isn't going to be forever, just awhile."

He nods "You are right but it is going to feel like forever that is for sure."

"Let me finish up in here and I'll meet you back in the bedroom."

"Sounds like a plan." He turns around and walks out of the kitchen and to the bedroom.

I finish doing what I was doing but still trying to decide if he really means anything he has said. I truly want to believe him but then again I just don't know. I can't really talk to anyone about it because no one really wants to know. I walk out of the kitchen and back to the bedroom. 

I open the door and he is already in some pajama pants and sitting on the couch looking through movies. 

"I didn't know this was going to be a pajama party." I said with a little laugh.

"Why not? We should cuddle in comfortable clothing. Am I wrong?"

I shake my head "No you are not wrong. I totally agree with you." 

I walk over to my dresser and I pull out a t shirt. I take my clothes off and throw my shirt on and walk back to the couch.

I sit down next to Ambrogio and he immediately puts his arm around my shoulder so I lean into him a little. He always smells so good.

"So which movie should we watch?" 

"Oh, I don't really care. Just something we don't have to focus on too much."

He finds a movie and presses play.

"We haven't done something like this for a while." I say.

"It is always so busy. And nothing feels better than you in my arms." He pulls me closer and wraps his other arm around me.

I have to agree that it was really nice sitting there with him and not worrying about too much stuff. I wanted to enjoy it, I wanted to feel sad about not seeing him but I couldn't bring myself to feel super sad. 

There was a knock on the door and we both looked at each other. 

"Were you expected someone?" I ask.

"No, not that I know of, were you?"

"No."

He gets up and goes and grabs a shirt to put on. I stay seated on the couch and I pull the blanket over my legs. He walks out and to the door. I hear voices and it kind of sounds like Papa's voice. I wonder what he was doing here. 

Soon Ambrogio walks back in the room and I look at him.

"It was Papa. Just wanted to wish my luck on the next tour. Said he wouldn't be able to make it to the buses this time." He plops down next to me. "He is still mad at me isn't he?"

I shrug my shoulders. "To be honest I don't really know but probably. Did you ever talk to him about that night with the Ghoul? Ever explain it to him?"

"No, I never did. I was hoping it would just die away. I will talk to him after the tour."

"Well, I can't make you talk to him but he is going to not be as friendly with you until you explain yourself to him."

"I know. Lets not think about that. That can be discussed later, tonight lets just be together."

"That sounds nice. What time is it anyway?"

"It is close to midnight."

"Wow, and to think the last time I looked at the clock it was like 8:00 or something. What have we been doing?"

"To be honest I don't know really. I feel the same way as you do. Snuggle in bed?"

"Yes." 

He helps me up off the couch and I walk to the bathroom and get ready for bed. When I step back out he is already sitting in bed. I get into bed and I crawl over to him and get under the covers. He pulls me close to his body and holds on tight.

"You have never been this touchy and clingy before. Are you okay?" I ask as I let him hold me. 

He starts to pet my hair. The one thing he knows that I love and always makes me sleepy.

"Yes, I am fine. I'm just trying to get it all in before tomorrow. To tell you the truth I'm not even doing this to have sex. I just want to be near you and I can't get enough of you."

"That is kind of a sweet thing to say Ambrogio. It makes me feel good."

"I will never do anything that will make you hurt my love."

I nod my head still unsure to believe him or not.

"I hope so Ambrogio."

He continues to pet me hair.

"You know that makes me sleepy right?"

"What does?" He kisses the top of my head.

"You petting my hair like you are doing."

He chuckles a little "Yes, I know that but I also know that it relaxes you as well."

"That is true. Oh by the way I have you little bag all packed for you. It has everything you need in there charger, books, music, ect for the bus."

"Good. Thank you for doing that for me I really do appreciate it."

"It was no problem really. Glad I could be of some help."

"You are a lot of help to me."

I just nod my head. My eyes start to feel heavy, I try to stay awake but I know I won't win this battle. I finally close them all the way and I fall asleep with him still petting my hair and humming.


	50. Chapter 50

I woke the next morning still in Ambrogio's arms. It was like we didn't move all night. He was still asleep and lightly snoring. They were leaving around noon and so I looked at the clock. It was still a little early so I could let him sleep a little longer. I stayed wrapped up in his arms and went back to sleep. 

This time when I woke up it was because Ambrogio was moving and starting to get out of bed. 

"Time to get up already?" I ask him.

"Sadly, yes it is. I need to start getting ready and you do too. Don't you have some interviews for the head teacher position with Papa this afternoon."

I run my hand through my hair "Yeah, we do. Hopefully we can pick one today. There are some good candidates so hopefully we can agree on one. And lets be honest, it is really up to Papa so."

He walks into the bathroom and I hear the shower start. I know he is going to miss that shower, sure they get hotel rooms but not a lot of the time they are sleeping on the buses. I get up and throw my hair up into a pony tail and I walk into the bathroom and wash my face and brush my teeth. Ambrogio steps out from the shower and wraps a towel around his waist.

"You are going to miss that shower probably more than you are going to miss me." I laugh.

"Yep, I'm going to miss that shower. Too bad I couldn't cuddle with that last night." He walks over and bends down and gives me a kiss.

I kiss him back. "I'm going to miss your kisses that is for sure." I run my fingers through his sideburns.

"I'm going to miss everything about you."

I smile at him and I turn and walk back out to the bedroom. I walk over to my wardrobe and grab a habit. I put it on along with my veil. I turn around and Ambrogio is almost dressed as well. I walk over to him and finish buttoning his shirt up. My hands shaking a little. 

He takes a hold of my hands and looks at me. "What is wrong my love?"

I didn't realize that I had tears in my eyes and that pit in my stomach. "I don't want you to leave. I thought I would be alright this time around but it just doesn't feel right. Nothing feels right."

"What do you mean nothing feels right?"

"It just doesn't, I can't explain it. I hate that you have to leave but I also know that you must." I feel the tears fall down my cheeks. 

He places a hand on my cheek and wipes the tears away with his thumb. I lean into his hand. "It will all be okay, I promise. It is a little different last time, a lot has happened since the last tour. You know you can always talk to me, you can always get a hold of me."

"I hope so." He brings my face up and gives me a very loving kiss. I can feel the love he has for me through his kiss. I just hope it stays that way while he is gone. 

He breaks the kiss "It is time to head down to the buses my love. Are you ready?"

"I should be asking you that. Are you ready?"

He kisses me again. "Yes, I am ready lets go."

We walk to the front door and he grabs his bag while I put my shoes on. He looks around one last time.

"I'm going to miss home that is for sure."

I nod and open the door. "I know and I'm sure it will miss you too."

We walk outside and he takes my hand. We walk across the grounds with people wishing Ambrogio good luck as we make it to the front of the Abbey. The buses were already packed and the Ghouls were standing around outside waiting for their leader.

I hesitate a little as we approach the Ghouls.

"They won't hurt you." Ambrogio whispers and squeezes my hand.

"I know it is just hard is all."

He nods. He tells the Ghouls to go ahead and get on the buses. He turns to me and stares at me. Just like the Emeritus brothers I feel like he is staring deep within my soul. He takes my hands in his and the tears start to come again.

"Don't cry, mi Bella. I will return in one piece and I won't have to tour for a long time after this stint maybe here or there but not for long periods of time."

I nod my head because if I spoke I know I would have started to sob. 

He brings me in for an embrace and I hug him back tighter. He kisses the top of my head.

"I really must be going, my love. Look at me."

I look up at him with tear filled eyes. 

"I love you so much. You reach out to me if you need me okay. You know I am here for you." He kisses me again with much passion in it this time.

I kiss him back hard not wanting it to end but he finally breaks it. 

"I love you too Ambrogio. Do well, make me proud."

With that he gives me one quick hug again and walks on to the bus. I move back a little and I stand there alone watching the buses leave the property and then out the gate. That is when I wondered how long it would take him to find my necklace.

\----------

I turned around and walked to the Abbey wiping away the tears that had fallen. I get to the entrance and walk in and then up the stairs to Papa's office. I walk up to the door and I knock. 

"Enter"

I walk in and he is sitting down at his desk.

"Good Morning, Papa."

He looks up and smiles "Good Morning, Sister. Ready for the interviews?"

I nod "Yes, kind of excited actually. I think there will be some good ones. Hopefully, it will only take today." I sit down in a chair across the desk. 

"I am a little excited as well. It has been awhile since I have had the pleasure in doing something like this and with your help it is going to be even better."

"Just don't forget that it comes down to you. It is your school and you are the "dean" if you want to say. So I can help but I can't tell you who to pick."

He nods his head "I know, I know that is what is going to make it so hard." 

We hear a knock. "Well, this must be the first one. Would you like me to let her in?"

"Yes, please and we will just do it here at the desk."

I get up and I go and answer the door. The first of many sisters walk in through the door. 

We sat in interviews all day. It was long, there were even some brother's that interviewed. I thought that might be a good idea to have a male run the school under Papa but none of them seemed like the right person.

We got done with the last one after 6:00 pm. 

I flopped back down in the chair after the last sister left.

"I don't know about you but I am exhausted ."

"I feel like my mind is going to shut off at any minute. Come, lets drive into town and sit and get some good food. We will discuss at dinner."

"That sounds very nice. Are you ready now?"

He starts to get up "Let's go now because if I go back to my quarters then I won't want to get out."

"I hear you on that." I stand up and grab my bag and I wait for him. 

He grabs his jacket. "Let's go sweet sister." 

He takes me by the arm and leads me out the door. We make our way through the busy hallways. Some stopped to talk to Papa but for the most part we make it just fine out to the garage. He asks the brother of sin to get him his sports car and to pull it around for us. We make small talk as we wait for the car.

Once the car gets there we both get in and Papa takes off out of the garage. It is still nice and warm outside so Papa takes the top down. He takes my hand and holds it on the gear shift. I lean my head back and smile.

"I love going into town with you Papa."

"Ha! Why is that? Because I take you to a nice restaurant?"

I laugh "Yep, because that is all you are good for is getting expensive food out of you and some fun time."

"I knew it." He laughs. 

We continue the drive to town in silence. Once we get there Papa parks the car and we begin to walk down the street. The street was busy with people that had just gotten off of work and shopping. He lead me to a nice little restaurant that served Thai food.

"I am excited, Thai food!" I said as we walked into the restaurant.

"Thought it would be a nice change of pace." 

He walks up and the hostess sets us at a table. We order something to drink and then we order our food. I go to my bag and grab the notes on the interviews.

"So Papa, who did you like from today?"

He takes a drink "I think I liked two of them. I really like Sister Jenny and Sister Celeste."

I nod my head and look at my notes "I agree, I did like those two a lot. I was kind of hoping that one of the brother's of sin would have stood out."

"Why is that?"

"I thought it might be nice to have a male around the school for the little's."

"Hmm, that is a good point didn't think about that but they didn't really impress me."

"Yeah, me either. So Sister Jenny and Sister Celeste both would be great at the position. Which one would you be able to work with the best? Also who would work better with the teachers and the little's?"

He leans back in his chair and thinks "Okay, so I can't think of them in bed correct?"

I shake me head and laugh "Yes, Papa which one do you want to sleep with the most?"

"Hmm, that is a good question. Hold on let me think."

I just shake my head and as he was thinking our food came. Papa had gotten a curry and I had a noddle dish. It tasted so good. 

"So what is your answer?"

"I have to say neither one of them."

I raise my eye brow up at him "You are telling me oh great Papa that you would not sleep with one of those sisters? Wait a minute have you already slept with them?"

"The answer to both of your questions is no. Do you think they want to have sexy times with me?"

I look at him surprised that he even asked that "Papa, I'm going to let you in on a secret. Probably the whole congregation wants to have sexy times with you."

He acts like he is surprised. I kick him in the shin under the table. 

"Stop it. Since we got that question out of the way which one can you see yourself working with?"

He continues to eat and my phone dings. I take a bite and I take my phone out of my bag. It was Ambrogio.

[How were the interviews?]

[They were good. All day, we didn't get done until 6:00.]

[Wow, hopefully you guys will find someone.]

[That is what we are talking about now. We came into town to grab dinner and to discuss. So far not moving very fast. ha!]

[I wanted to check in before our Ritual tonight. Glad it went well.]

[Thank you. Good luck on tonight, you will do amazing.]

"Ambrogio?"

"Yeah, hopefully this tour goes well for him."

"It will, he really catches the crowd and think of all the more brother and sister's we will gain."

"More for them to want to have sexy time with you."

He smiles and winks at me. He takes his last bite and wipes his mouth.

"I'm ready to be serious."

"I'm ready to see you be serious."

"I think I am going to go with Sister Jenny. She is a little older, she had a really good resume. She has been with the church longer than Sister Celeste has been. It wouldn't be a bad thing to put Sister Celeste in the position but I don't think she is ready. I think she would need to start out at the teacher level or be more involved with the little's. Sister Jenny has worked at the school and I believe under you am I correct in that?"

"Yes, and I really enjoyed her and the little's seemed to really like her. I never had any problems with her and she was good at coming to me with concerns or questions. You are right I think Sister Celeste needs more time. She is a lot younger, which isn't a bad thing but not the right thing at this moment. And it could be that you make Sister Celeste her assistant and that way once Sister Jenny is ready to move on or is forced to move on." I stop and look at him.

"You are still mad at me for that?"

"Not mad, I am disappointed that you won't let me go back and work there."

"I told you I couldn't let you do that."

"I know, I know." I say waving my hand.

"I think that is a great idea. So that is it Sister Jenny will get the head teacher job and then we will put Sister Celeste has her assistant. Then those two can work together and work with me."

"And yes, you will be able to have sexy time in between there too. I don't know with both at the same time but..."

"Stop it little miss."

"Little Miss?" 

"It just sounded right at this very moment." He laughs.

"Wow, just wow."

We pay our bill and we walk out the door. 

"Want to take a little walk before we head back?"

"That sounds nice Papa."

He grabs my hand and we start to walk up and then back down the street. It wasn't near as busy as it was when we first got ther but there were still plenty of people around. We get back to the car and we get in. Papa then drives off back to the Abbey. 

By the time we got back to the Abbey the sun was setting. I was tired and ready for bed. We start walking towards my quarters.

"You going to be okay by yourself?"

I nod "Yeah, I should be fine. I will make sure all of the doors and windows are locked. If I'm not I'll let you know. By the way have you heard from Dew at all?"

He shakes his head. "No, I'm sorry I haven't heard from him or seen him."

I shrug "That is fine."

We get to my door and I open it. "Thank you for the lovely meal and evening Papa. I will be up to your office in the morning to help you with the paperwork for the Sister's."

"You are welcome, thank you for joining me. I'll see you in the morning, call me if you need me."

"Thank you Papa."

He gives me a hug and leans down and gives me a kiss. He turns around and walks back towards the Abbey. 

I walk into the hall way, I was glad to be home. I locked the door behind me and walked around the whole place making sure everything was locked. I went back to the bedroom and got ready for bed. I knew I wasn't going to be able to stay up much longer so I just climbed into bed and once my head hit the pillow I was out. 


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drama but there is some smut towards the end of the chapter.

I didn't wake until the sun was shining through the curtains. I rolled over and went back down in the covers. I could have slept all day probably but I knew I shouldn't and I couldn't. I needed to help Papa with the paper work for the new hires and then anything else he may need help with. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and I walk into the bathroom. I start the shower. I clean up and dry myself off. I finish getting ready for the day. I go to grab my phone and I am surprised by how many messages and phone calls I had missed. They were all Ambrogio. I looked at the messages and realized it was all after I went to sleep last night. Through the text messages he was really upset. I then listened to the voice mails and he was almost yelling at me. I look at the time and thought I would give him a call. He may not be awake but I could maybe explain myself to him. 

I push the call button and his phone rings. 

"Finally."

I was taken back by the way he had answered.

"I'm sorry I slept through all of you messages last night."

"I'm sure you did sleep through them."

I sit down on the bed. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you weren't asleep you were with Papa all night."

I feel myself start to get angry. "No, I was not with Papa all night. I told you that we had gone to dinner. Once we were done we walked around a little bit and then came back home. I slept in bed by myself. I was so exhausted from everything."

"I'm sure you were from Papa fucking you."

I stand up and start to pace the room "Ambrogio, I don't know what you are talking about but you are making me really mad. One minute you are saying that you love me and miss me and then the first night you are gone you are acting like a jealous lover. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me I have just started to see the truth."

"The truth? Well, let me tell you this then the truth is in your bag. You give that necklace that you gave me so long ago to your new lover because I know you have one. Do not call me or messages me if you are going to be nasty and not believe me."

I hang up on him. I was shaking because I was so mad, I had even started to cry. I went and sat down on the bed so I could get myself under control before I headed to the Abbey. He didn't try calling back or messaging me so I was hoping he would cool off and then get back to me. I couldn't understand why he was lying to me like he was. I finally got myself together and I walked grabbed my stuff and went to the Abbey. 

I got to Papa's office and he wasn't there yet. It didn't surprise me and I knew what forms needed to be filled out for the positions so I got to work on those. I don't know how long I was sitting there working when Papa walked in.

"I am glad to see that you beat me here and are doing my work."

I give him a little smile "You are telling me that you slept in knowing that I would do it for you?"

He laughs "No, I am just kidding. I just couldn't get myself going today for some reason."

I nod in agreement. I hand him the papers "So I think I have everything done."

He takes them and looks them over. "Yes, good job Kay. They look good. Now, I will do the hard part to go tell these Sisters the news."

"Yes, the hard part. Anything else you need me to do for you before you leave and I don't see you again."

He walks over to me and takes my chin and lifts it up "What is wrong?"

I forget that just like Ambrogio he can always sense something is wrong. I smile at him the best I could. "Nothing Papa. Everything is fine."

"You are lying to me. I don't like it when you lie." He walks over and sits in his chair behind his desk and he motions for me to join him. 

I walk over to him and he pulls me onto his lap. "Now, tell your Papa what is wrong."

I shake my head "Nothing is wrong Gabriele."

He looks at me again. "Why do you not want to tell me?"

"I don't want to tell you because nothing is wrong."

I could tell he was getting a little angry with me but I really didn't want to talk about it and also he doesn't really want to hear it. Just to make him stop talking I lean in and give him a kiss. After his surprise he kisses me back and puts his arms around me. We soon hear footsteps coming down the hall way. I pull away and almost panic. We knew whose footsteps those were. 

"Under the desk Kay."

I get under quickly as I hear the door open. 

"Good Morning, Papa."

I hear Sister Imperator's voice. This can't make my day any better, I think to myself. 

Papa pulls his chair closer to the table so I am hidden behind it if she were to walk around. I rub his leg and I move up to his thigh.

"Good Morning, Sister. What do I owe the privileged to this early?"

I start to trace his cock through his pants and I hear him take in a breath.

"Everything okay Papa?"

"Yes, yes everything is fine." He kicks me a little but I continue.

"Good, I wanted to talk to you about what we spoke about the other day."

I see him tense up so I stop moving and I lean back.

I hear him place his hands on the desk.

"Yes, and?"

"I have found a new Sister that will do a great job as your new assistant."

I freeze in place, he was replacing me? Why didn't he tell me this? Why am I learning this from her?

"Oh good, when is she able to start?"

"Anytime you are ready for her. I will send her down later this afternoon, does that sound okay?"

"Yes, that is fine Sister."

I could tell she was still standing there like she was wanting to say something else.

"Was there something else you wanted to say Sister?"

"I just wanted to say that I am happy that you have decided to get rid of that Sister Kay as your assistant. Now, I wish only The Cardinal would do the same."

"You may leave Sister."

She doesn't say anything else and I hear her leave the room. 

There were tears building up in my eyes, I was trying my hardest to hold it back. He pulled his chair away and he put a hand down to help me up. 

"I don't want or need your help." I said as I got up. I was wiping away the tears that I couldn't hold back. I am now starting to understand my place in this Abbey. Don't worry I won't bother you any more." I walk over and grab my stuff. 

"Sister Kay, it isn't like that."

I turn around as I am heading out the door. "Oh it isn't? Then what is it Gabriele? You just let that woman talk about me like that and you have also fired me. Were you not man enough to do that yourself? You hid me under there so I would hear it.

"That isn't fair Kay and you know it." He stands up and walks over to me. He goes to grab my hand but I pull away. 

"It was already an awful morning and now you have made it even worse. I have no job and I don't even think I have anything or anyone any more."

I turn and walk out the door. 

He yells down the hall way "Come back Sister Kay, lets talk about this."

I turn around one more time "Nothing to talk about. Have fun with your new assistant because I'm sure you will."

I turn again and walk down to The Cardinal's office. I walk in and shut the door. That is when I broke down. I sat in his office chair and start to ball. I now felt even more alone than ever. I had no one. I sat like that for a while but once I got myself pulled together I grab the pile of papers and began to work. 

I would hear knocks on the door but I wouldn't answer them or respond to them. I kept working by now my Latin had gotten a little better so I was able to do some of that work as well. Even though I was upset with Ambrogio didn't mean I wanted him to have a lot of work when he got back. I worked until the sun went down thinking that everyone would be gone and I could make it out without seeing Papa. 

Once again I realized I hadn't checked my phone but I also didn't hear it. I looked at it and I was glad to see he hadn't tried to contact me again. I couldn't handle a conversation with him right now. I gathered my stuff and I walked out the door and out the Abbey.

I made it back to my quarters without seeing anyone. I locked the door behind me. I didn't really feel hungry but figured I should eat anyway. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and I started eating it as I walked back to the bedroom. 

I put the apple down and I got ready for bed. Once I was done eating I crawled into bed and started to have a pity party for myself. If anyone, I wanted Dew. I wanted to feel his warm body against mine and his tail wrapped around me. He would be here for me but I had no idea where he was. I heard my phone go off and I reached for it. 

[Can we please talk about today?]

It was Papa. 

[Can I please have Lorenzo's phone number?]

[No, not until we can be adults and talk.]

I sigh I knew he was right. I'm always trying to run away. [Fine, I have no pants on so you can come over if you want.]

[I will be there in a few.]

I lay back on my pillows, I don't want to talk, I want all of this to be over with whatever it was. It didn't matter what I did anyway because Ambrogio is going to accuse me of things no matter if it is true or not. 

I hear a knock and it is at the kitchen door. I get up and walk and open the door. Papa is standing there looking awful. His shirt is un-tucked and his hair was all over the place. 

"Papa." I say as I move to the side so he can step inside.

He walks inside and waits for me. I shut and lock the door. I turn and motion for him to follow me to the bedroom. 

I go and get under the covers again. 

"You look awful Gabriele."

He runs his hand through his hair "Well, it hasn't been the easiest day."

I nod my head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He stands at the foot of the bed with his hands behind his back. He is looking at me and I see the hint of guilt in his eyes. 

"I didn't think she would really look for someone."

"You could have told me and I would understand."

"I thought it would be better to have a full time assistant. You can only help me so much and also I felt like I needed to take a step back from you."

"Gabriele, I would have understood that. Why do you feel like you have to take a step back?"

"Because of Ambrogio."

"I want you to know that I am truly hurt that you couldn't talk to me about it and also what Sister Impreator said about me. Is she the reason Ambrogio has been so nasty to me?"

He moves a little to take his shoes off. He walks over to the other side of the bed and comes and sits next to me on top of the covers. 

"Okay, Kay. Tell me what is going on?" 

I look down trying once again not to cry. "Nothing is going on Gabriele."

He takes my chin and turns my face towards him. "Yes, there is now spill it. If you don't tell me what is going on we can't work out this situation."

The tears start to flow down my cheeks, I couldn't hold it in any longer. 

"My dear sweet Kay" He wipes the tears away "What is going on that is making you so upset?"

"I think Ambrogio has taken up another lover. Which isn't the bad part of all of this because I have other lovers but he hasn't said anything to me. He is totally sweet with me and then he turns on a dime and is nasty."

"Yesterday morning before I came to your office I spoke to him but he was yelling at me and accusing me of sleeping with you the night before. He has never done that. That is the thing he knows, he knows everything and now he is throwing it back in my face."

Papa strokes my cheek as I talk. "Have you talked to him any more today?"

I shake my head "No, I was hoping once he cooled off he would speak. I also gave him my necklace back."

With such a gentle voice "Why did you do that?"

"I told him that if he didn't love me any more than I didn't want it." It was hard for me to say the last part because by now I was sobbing. I put my face in my hands. I feel Papa move a little on the bed and then his arms are wrapped around me. He rest his chin on top of my head and leans me into his chest.

"This is why I said I was taking a step back. I had noticed he was starting to act kind of strange so I thought getting a new assistant would help. I am sorry about this morning. You have to believe me when I say I had no idea Sister was going to come in this morning."

"I just want to know what is going on." I say through my tears.

"I know, we may just have to wait and see when he will talk to you."

I finally stop crying "I'm sorry Gabriele, I didn't want to bring you into this."

"This is what I'm here for you know that."

Without even thinking I raise my head up and I press my lips against his. I just wanted to feel like someone loved me. At first he didn't return the kiss but soon his hand was in my hair kissing me back. I open my mouth and his tongue enters my mouth. Our tongues dance around each other. He sits up straight and I straddle him, we don't break the kiss. 

Are kiss becomes a little more eager and I start to unbutton his shirt. His hands go to my hips as I work on his shirt. We finally break the kiss.

He looks at me with love and lust in his eyes "You sure about this my sweet sister?"

"Why wouldn't I be sure?"

He smiles at me as his hands go to the hem of my shirt and he starts to raise it up and I lift my arms up and he slips it off. I get done with his shirt and I take it off his shoulders. I lean back down and I start to kiss his next. His hands go up to my breast and starts to message them and playing with my nipples. He leans over and kisses my shoulder as I continue on his neck. I run my hands up and down his naked chest.

"Raise up a little my love." 

I raise up on my knees and he reaches under me and undoes his belt and pants. He pulls them all the way down and then kicks them off. When he pulls me back down I start to ease myself on his harding cock. I let out a moan as I sit all the way down on it. He brings his hands back up to my breast and leans his head back and lets out a small moan. 

He moves his head back up and I lean my forehead up against his.

"You feel so good Gabriele."

"Mmm, as do you."

I begin to move my hips and I pull back. He leans forward and puts a nipple into his mouth. I place my hand on the back of his head, running my fingers through his black hair. He sucks gently and then he moves to the other side. 

He looks up at me and puts his hands back down on my waist. 

"My Satan Kay, you are beautiful."

I smile at him and I kiss him again this time our kiss is passionate and our feelings for each other are pouring out. 

He works his hand between my legs and I feel a finger on my throbbing clit. I let out a louder moan but into his mouth. He smiles, and I begin to rock a little harder and faster. 

"I want you to cum on my cock, tighten those muscles for me. then I will fuck you hard."

I nod. He places his lips on to mine again his finger moving a little faster in circles. I moan and groan into his mouth and he returns the moans. I break the kiss and lean my forehead on his shoulder panting.

He leans closer to my ear and whispers "That is right pant for me, let that orgasm take over your body."

With the last word my body tightened up and I screamed. As the orgasm goes through my whole body. With his finger still on my clit he thrust up into me fast and hard. A few more thrust and he is shooting is seed up into me.

We both keep moving out hips for a little longer until I get off of him and lay down on the bed. We are both breathing hard and we are trying to get it under control. 

I feel him get up off the bed and then I hear water in the bathroom. He walks back out and I feel a nice warm wash cloth on my body. He cleans me up and then he cleans his self up. 

He gets back on the bed and he sits up against the head board.

"Come here my beautiful"

I move over to him and he takes me into his arms again. I lean my head against his bare chest.

"I think our sexy times are starting to get better."

He starts to pet my hair "What do you mean Gabriele?"

He doesn't say anything for a little bit, I could tell he was trying to figure out how to say it. 

"I feel like we have reach a whole other level. It isn't just about the act or just needing to know. There is more raw emotion and so much better."

I hadn't really thought about it but he was right. "You are right, I never really thought about it."

I hear my phone ding and Gabriele reaches behind me and grabs it. He hands it to me.

I look and it is Ambrogio.

I look at the message and there is a picture of the necklace.

[what is this?]

[It looks like a necklace. Where did you get it?]

[I know it is a necklace. It is the necklace I gave you, why?]

[Like I said on the phone if you don't love me any more than I don't want to wear it.]

[Why do you think I don't love you?]

[Oh you know, yelling at me accusing me of all kind of things. Once again if you have a new lover give them that necklace. That way every time you look at it around their neck you will think of me everytime you are fucking.]

The next thing we know my phone is ringing. I throw the phone over to the side. Gabriele reaches for it. 

"I wouldn't if I were you." I say. 

"Ambrogio"

"Papa?"

"Yes, what do you want? You have gotten Kay so upset that she is sobbing."

"It doesn't really concern you Papa."

"That is where you are wrong, Ambrogio. I don't know what is really going on but whatever it is you need to figure it out. If that means you don't contact her for the whole tour than so be it."

"Maybe you are the problem, why are you answering her phone anyway? Are you in bed with her?" I could hear his voice get angry and he was starting to yell a little.

"I am answering her phone because she is so upset and I'm here with her yes."

He takes my hand and squeezes it.

"Fuck the both of you." I hear the phone go dead.

Papa lowers the phone down. 

"See I told you he is acting really strange."

He nods his head "I can see that. I am hoping he doesn't contact you until he gets home. He needs to figure something out that is for sure."

He brings me close to him again. "We will figure it out, he will figure it out and it will be okay."

"I hope so Gabriele, I really hope so."

"Come, it is late and we have both had a rough day. Lets lay down and go to sleep."

"That sounds nice. Will you stay with me tonight Gabriele?"

"Of course I'm staying tonight. I wouldn't dare leave you."

We both move under the covers and I turn to my side and he becomes the big spoon. I nestle back into him. I let out a big sigh, finally feeling some what calm and that I am in the right place. I just hope this feeling stays.

He leans close to my ear and whispers "I love you so much Kay."

"I love you to Gabriele. Don't ever leave me."

"I don't plan on it, you have me forever." He kisses my neck.

Not too much longer I hear him snoring lightly. With that sound I smile and close my eyes. I fall fast asleep in his arms. 


	52. Chapter 52

I wake up in the middle of the night. Gabriele had rolled over to his other side. I turned on to my back and tried to get back to sleep. I just couldn't, my mind was racing. I got up out of bed and went to use the rest room. I walked out and Gabriele was still snoring. I walked out of the bedroom and down to the library. I walked in and it made me think of Ambrogio. I missed him a lot. I walked over to the couch and I wrapped myself up in the blanket and sat down. I sat there just looking out the window. Once again I wanted Dew, I wish I could just will him to right in front of me. I laid down with my face still facing the window. I remembered shutting my eyes but I didn't remember falling asleep. I waken up by a soft shake on my shoulder. I open my eyes and at first I thought it was Dew looking back at me.

"Kay"

I realized by the voice that it was Gabriele. I smiled and in a groggy voice "Hi Gabriele."

"You had me a little worried. I woke up and you weren't in bed any more."

He moves my legs and sits down on the couch with my legs in his lap. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"What are you doing in here?" He starts to rub my feet.

"I couldn't sleep. So I came out here thinking it may help me sleep." 

He motions for me to move forward. There wasn't much room but he squeezed in between me and the back of the couch. He was still nice and warm and he kisses the top of my head.

"I am sorry that you are having a rough time with Ambrogio. I'm also sorry that I didn't tell you about the assistant job. To be honest I had kind of forgotten about it. I'm sorry that Sister Imperator treats you the way she does. I don't even think my father could do anything about it. I think he is some of the problem." He rubs my stomach.

"It is okay Gabriele. It hurt when I heard it and it hurt when she said those things. Do you think she is behind Ambrogio acting the way he is? I am with you I don't think your father could do anything and she would make my life worse if he got involved with it."

"I don't think she has anything to do with Ambrogio. I don't know what has gotten into him but I think someone is feeding him lies and for some reason he is believing them. That is what I don't understand."

"I know, that is what I don't understand either. It just hurts, not has bad as the last time he hurt me but it still hurts. I want him back physically and mentally."

He holds me tighter. "Let's try to get some more rest. I want you to help me with Sister Jenny and Sister Celeste in the morning."

"I want you to know one thing that since you have a new assistant you will not see me very often."

"Yes. I know and that makes me really sad."

I don't say anything else because I got really tired and I fell asleep. 

We woke when the sun was streaming through the windows. I turn to where my face was inches from his. He opens his eyes and we just stare into each other's eyes for a minute. I run a hand through his hair. He leans forward and gives me a kiss. 

"Sometimes I wonder if I made the wrong decision." I say.

Still super sleepily he says "What decision?"

I smile at him even though he has his eyes closed again. 

"Who I should be with."

"No, you made the right one."

"But laying here with you this morning and last night. Even through everything else I always wonder if we should have been together."

"I know you think that, and I often think of that myself. We know that this is what we are suppose to be."

"I know." I kiss him and we share a gentle but yet passionate kiss. 

He pulls away "I need to go back to my quarters and get ready. I will meet you back at my office in an hour."

"Do we have to?"

He laughs a little "Do I want to no, do we have to I am afraid so. We have to get Sister Jenny and Sister Celeste moved into the school. Since school will be starting again soon."

I move closer to him not wanting to leave him. He holds me tighter. 

"I know but we really need to get up."

I finally succumb and I move to get up off the couch. We walk back to the bedroom and get puts his shirt back on since he had slipped his pants back on before coming to find me. 

He starts to walk out of the room and turns around and points at me 

"My office in an hour."

"Yes, Gabriele I will be there."

He runs his hand through his hair "Good, see you then."

I hear him walk out the kitchen door again. I turn and walk into the bathroom to get ready for the day. I walk out and put my habit on and I checked my phone. Once again nothing from Ambrogio, which I was a little relieved. I then realized Gabriele did not give my Lorenzo's phone number. He tricked me. I laugh a little, he always knows how to weasel his way in. I finish getting dressed and I go lock the kitchen door and then I grab my stuff and head out the front door.

The sun was shinning and it was still pretty warm. I could tell Fall was coming soon because the leaves were starting to change. I walked across the grounds to the Abbey. I walked up the stair case and get to Papa's office. 

I notice that there is a new Sister of Sin sitting in his office and he wasn't there yet. I knock on the door and she turns around.

"I'm sorry but Papa is not here yet. I thought he told me he would be here early."

I laugh a little and she just looks at me. "If you are his new assistant you just need to get used to him not rolling in until later. I am here to meet him, so hopefully he is on his way in."

She just nods at me and turns back around. I decide to just sit outside his office. Didn't feel like making small talk and she didn't seem to bother either. I rather not get close to his assistants because that would just cause even more drama. As I sit there I grab the book I had been carrying around and started to read. 

I turn and look down the hall way when I hear footsteps. I look around his door and at the time. I knew it had been longer than an hour. 

"You told me to be here in a hour. Where have you been?"

He starts to laugh as he gets to his office "I'm so sorry I got distracted."

"How could you have possibly got distracted between my quarters to yours?"

He just looks at me and motions for me to follow. 

"Don't tell me there was someone waiting for you and you just didn't get enough."

He flips my hair in front of his new assistant and laughs again "I only wish. Ah, Sister?"

I looked at him not believing he didn't even know his assistants name. He looks over at me and shrugs.

She stands up and bows her head "Papa, my name is Sister Elizabeth."

"Oh that is right, forgive me Sister."

"That is alright Papa. What shall I do for you today?"

Once again he looks over at me and I just shrug.

"Well, Sister Kay and I have some business to attend to so why don't you meet me back here after lunch and I will get you to work."

"Yes, Papa." She bows her head and walks out the door. 

We both stand there for a minute not saying anything.

"She is different than any other assistant you have had."

"Yes she is, not a bad thing but I'm sure she will come out of her shell just like all of them."

"Oh good then they are well on their way to not liking me."

"Yep. Didn't you know that is how I train them?"

He starts to pick up some papers from his desk. "I think I have everything. Lets get going and we'll meet them down there."

I nod my head and follow him out the door. 

We walk through the halls in silence and then we are outside the Abbey. Once again it felt nice the sun out and a slight breeze.

"Going to be a nice day." He says as he puts on his sunglasses.

"Don't tell me you are going to be like your brother?"

"What do you mean by that? I am so much better looking than him."

"With the sunglasses silly."

He laughs "Well, the sun does hurt my eyes.'

I shake my head "Oh by the way I think you owe me a phone number."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You better give it to me because I made a deal with you." I poke him in the side. 

He laughs a little "Oh yes, that deal. I know what you are talking about. After we are done here I will give it to you."

"Thank you."

We walk across to the school building. I stop and Papa turns around.

"Why did you stop?"

"I realized that I haven't been back in that building since Sister....."

He walks back to me, takes my hands and looks at me. 

"It is going to be hard, it was for me too but I'm here and it'll be okay."

I feel tears start to form in my eyes and I nod my head. Papa rubs the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I promise it'll be okay. It will get easier." With a hold of one of my hands we start to walk again.

We get to the big doors and I take in a breath. Papa opens the door and with a hand on the small of my back he leads me in. I step in and a flood of emotions came back to me. I start to shake a little bit and my hands are trembling. 

"First off, breath."

I let out the breath I was holding and I stand there and the tears come down my cheeks. 

"I don't think I can do this Gabriele." I whisper

"Yes, you can. You have to do this." He puts his arm around my waist and wipes off a tear. "Come on the Sisters are waiting."

I muster up the courage and I begin to walk with Papa. I was starting to feel a little better. 

"I am sorry Papa."

"It is quite alright. It was hard for me the first time as well."

I nod and we make it to the office. We walk in and Sister Jenny was in the big office putting somethings away.

"Good Morning Sister."

Sister Jenny turns around and bows her head "Good Morning Papa, Sister Kay."

"Good Morning." I say as I look around the office. 

So much had changed in this little area I thought. We all hear footsteps behind us and we turn around and it was Sister Celeste.

"I am sorry I was running a little behind." She bowed to Papa.

"You are fine Sister. Sister Kay and I just got here ourselves."

I smile at her as she puts her stuff down. 

She smiles back "How does it feel to be back in here?"

"It feels very odd to say the least. I spent a lot of time in here and I do miss it."

She nods her head "I am glad you are here to help out today."

"Not a problem at all. I'm glad I could help. Papa and I needed to find someone to get this place back to where it needs to be again. I think we found the perfect pair. I'm excited that you both accepted the positions. Even though Sister Jenny may have the title of Head Teacher it is going to take the two of you to do it."

Sister Jenny walks up to us "I totally agree with Sister Kay. I think Celeste and I will make a great team. Granted we may not have the experience but I know we will learn a lot. I am hoping that you will help guide us on this journey."

"I will do what I can."

Papa claps his hands together and we all three turn to him "I'm so glad you all get along. It is sometimes hard to find people that will work well together."

I look over at him with my eye brow raised. He meant that it was hard for me to work with other people. 

He smiles and winks at me. We all sit down and he begins to go over everything. We hear the bells ring for lunch. 

"Well, that does it for me ladies. I need to get back to my office." He stands up. "Sister Kay, would you like to stay here or would you like to come back with me?"

I stand up with him "I should probably go with you. I think the Sister's are good right now. Once school starts in the next couple of days it will get a little crazy but I know you two will do a great job."

They both stand up and bow their heads as we head out the door. 

We walk in silence until we get to the main door and we go outside. Once again the sun felt nice and warm but a cool breeze still. 

"That went well yes?"

"Yes Papa, that went very well. We made the right decision with those two Sisters."

"I agree. Are you going to lunch?"

I nod me head "No, I think I'm going to go to the Cardinal's office and get work done there for the day." 

"Well, then lets walk together shall we?"

"I would love to Papa."

We walk through the doors of the Abbey and wind our way through the crowd. We start to climb up the stairs. We get to Cardinal's office and I open the door. It was still the same as the last time I was here."

"Thank you again Kay for helping me with all of this stuff. It really helped a lot."

"You are welcome Papa anytime. Now, you probably should get to your office so you can be on time to meet with your new assistant."

He nods his head as he turns to walk down the hallway he glances at me one more time, for some reason I see a little bit of sadness. 

"Papa!" I say after him.

He turns around with a questioning look.

'You owe me a phone number."

He starts to laugh as he walks back to me, he gets his phone out and sends me a message with Lorenzo's phone number.

"Happy now?"

"Why yes, very. Thank you." I lean up and give him a small kiss.

He then turns again and heads down the hallway to his office.

I walked in the office and I sat down and started to work on the piles. So many piles, where do they even come from. I still hadn't heard from Ambrogio today and I figured I wouldn't. I wasn't going to start the conversation. I got done with the work when the dinner bells rang. I got up gathered my stuff and headed out the door. The rest of the evening went by quietly.

\----------------

  
Some months later, things were about the same. I hadn't spoken to Ambrogio very much and every time I did he was angry about something. I hadn't seen Papa hardly at all, once in awhile I would catch him but that would be it. I did see Sister Margaret some to talk and to hang out. It was nice having someone else at the Abbey. I would go to Cardinal's office and do the work every day but I was starting to get restless and bored. 

One day I ended up going back to the School House to see how the Sister's were doing. And I wasn't surprised when they said they were doing really well. Papa had come by a couple of times and he was happy with the way things were going. One day I asked to speak to Sister Jenny alone. 

"What can I do for you Sister Kay?" She asked as she said down in her chair.

I was sitting across from her "I was wondering if there was anyway I would be able to come back and help a little at the school during the day."

"Hmm well, I don't know. What would you like to do?"

"I don't want to intrude or anything like that, I am just getting very restless and bored. I thought maybe I could help the teachers by making copies or if they needed help in the classroom anything like that. I would not get in your way I promise."

"I kind of like the sound of that actually. Sometimes myself or Sister Celeste just can't make it there to help. The answer is yes, we would love for you to join us. Does Papa know about this?"

I shake my head "No, he knows I would like to work back here at the school but I didn't tell him I was coming to speak to you though."

"Well, that is okay, he doesn't need to know everything."

She smiles at me. "Then I will see you tomorrow."

I get up and leave the school house. I started to feel a little better hoping it will make the days go by quicker. 

I worked at the school for a couple of weeks and everything was going fine. I would come in and help where ever I was needed. Once I was done there then I would go up to The Cardinal's office and get his worked done. It felt good because by the time I got back to my quarters I was exhausted. Once again, I hadn't really heard from Ambrogio. Maybe just a little hi how is it going type of thing but that was it. I had really missed talking to him but I was used to it by now. I hadn't really seen Papa either so he still had no idea I was helping out at the school. 

I was helping Sister Jenny get some supplies out of a closest when we heard the front door open. Then we heard footsteps and we both knew it was Papa. I started to get a little nervous because he did not know I was helping there and also he had told me that I couldn't be in the building like I was. I felt safe but whatever their promise was. I kind of froze and so did Sister Jenny. He turns the corner and sees us. He looks surprised to see me and then the surprise turned to anger quickly. 

"Good Morning Sister." He said as he approached us. 

We both bowed our heads and wished him a good morning. 

Through his teeth he says "What are you doing here Sister Kay?"

Sister Jenny speaks up "Oh she is here just helping out. She has been so much help the last couple of weeks."

I was standing there wishing she would stop talking because he was getting more and more angry. Without saying anything he grabs me by the arm, everything I held dropped to the floor and I know I gave Sister Jenny a terrified look. I couldn't believe he had a hard tight grip on my arm and was pulling me down the hallway. The next thing I knew was we were outside. He pulled me a little further out on the grounds.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" He was yelling at me. 

"Helping."

"You know you can not be in there." He tightens his grip on my arm. 

I don't say anything and that makes it even worse. He starts to really yell and berate me and there started to get a crowd. I held it together and just lowered my head to let him finish. He has never been this mad at me before. He has never yelled at me like he was now. 

Once he was done he let go of my arm and stormed off. I stood there for a minute trying to decide what I was going to do. I didn't want to cry or break down in front of everyone so I lifted my head up and walked to my quarters. 

I went into the library and sat down on the couch. I really messed up this time. I knew that I should have done what I was doing but it made the days that much better. Now, I have both of them mad at me. I lean my head back on the couch trying to decide if I want to cry or not. The place where he grabbed me did start to hurt a little so I got up and put myself to bed. 


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise after this chapter there is going to be some good smut.  
Thank you for reading!

I had been in my room and quarters by myself now for a couple of days. I was starting to go a little stir crazy. I hadn't seen Papa or even spoken to him since the school situation. I hadn't even really spoken to Ambrogio either. I was lonely and I wished Dew was here. There was only one other person that I could think of that was not mad at me would be Papa II.   
I picked up my phone and hesitated for a minute before I pressed call. I had not contacted him since Papa giving me his phone number. I didn't really know if I should or not. I got the courage and I hit call.

Butterflies started to go crazy in my stomach as his phone rang. I then started to hope he wouldn't answer.

"Hello?"

I hesitate again before I say anything. "Lorenzo?" I say in almost a whisper.

"Kay? What is wrong? Did something happen to my brother?"

I heard the worry in his voice.

"No, Papa everything is fine. Well, I mean as far as I know."

"Good, you had me worried there for a minute."

"I am sorry. I was wondering if maybe I could come out and see you."

"You know you are welcomed out here any time Kay."

"I didn't want to show up and you be busy. I don't want to be a bother."

"I actually am free for the next couple of days. Why don't I have one of my Ghouls come and pick you up today. Is today okay?"

"Yes, that is fine Papa. Thank you."

"You are welcome. I will see you when you get here."

He hangs up the phone. I feel kind of stupid that I had to call to ask if I could come over. I also didn't know what else to do. I can't hide out in my room the rest of the time Ambrogio is gone. Thinking of him I look at my phone again and send him a message. 

[Seeing how you are doing today? How did the Ritual go last night?]

I knew it would be awhile before he would respond due to it still being pretty early and I wasn't 100% sure where he was right now. That made me nervous because the last time he was gone I knew where he was going to be almost every night but this time not so much. 

I knew Lorenzo's Ghoul would be a couple of hours so I decided to go ahead and get dressed and pack a small bag. I also wanted to run up to Ambrogio's office to grab some paperwork that I would be able to work on.

Once I get ready to go I look at the time. The Ghoul would be here soon I think to myself. 

I grab my stuff and I walk out the door. I walk to the Abbey and when I open the doors there is a flood of activity. It must be close to lunch or something I think to myself. I make my way through the crowd of people and up the stairs. I get to the top and I turn to walk down the hallway when I run into Papa.

My face turns bright red and I look down at the ground "I am sorry my Pope. I was not paying attention to where I was walking."

He gives me a surprised look "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

I look up at him and his mismatched eyes were staring right at me. I never liked the feeling I get when he does that. I feel like he is looking deep within my soul and he knows that what I say is not the truth.

"I am just grabbing some of my work from The Cardinal's office."

"Well, then let me walk with you to his office."

I nod and I start to walk towards the office doors with Papa walking behind me. I start to think it is strange that he was walking behind me and not next to me. I must have really made him mad that he can't even stand to be near me. I try not to cry as I open the door to the office. 

I look around the room and it wasn't messy but there was a pile of paperwork on The Cardinal's desk. I walk across to the desk and sit down and start to go through the stack to grab the papers I need.

"Looks like you are doing a good job of keeping up with his work load."

I realize before I speak that I could maybe take some of these Latin papers and stuff with me because Lorenzo may help me.

"Yes Papa. I am trying very hard for him not to be over whelmed when he comes back."

"Has he said how the tour has been going?"

I look up at him, he knows that I haven't been really speaking to him. "Why do you ask me that?"

"I figured you have talked to him and he has told you."

I'm started to get a little angry. I just grab the whole pile of papers and put them in my other bag. I stand up. 

"You know good and well that I haven't spoken to him."

There is a hint of a smile on his face. If I was brave enough I would have punched that smile off his face. 

"Now, if you would excuse me I have some where I need to be."

I start to walk past him but he grabs my arm. I turn and look at him and then his hand.

"Where are you going in such a rush?"

"That is really none of your business Gabriele. Why are you acting this way towards me? What have I done to you that has caused this type of treatment?"

He starts to open his mouth. 

"I don't have time to hear your excuses or anything like that. Now let go of me and I will be on my way."

Once again his face drops and he lets my arm go. I walk out the door and I don't even turn around. The tears start to fall down my cheeks, I didn't understand why he was treating me like he was. He has never done that. I walk out the main door of the Abbey and Lorenzo's Ghoul was waiting for me. As I walked to the car the Ghoul got out and opened the door for me. I turned back around and looked up at the window to The Cardinal's office, I saw Papa standing there watching me. I didn't care any more I needed to get a way for just a little bit, and I stepped in the car. The Ghoul shut my door and walked around got inside and we drove off.

\--------------------------

The Ghoul and I had small conversation here or there. Found out that he was in the band when Papa II was the head of it and he just kind of stayed with him. I wasn't afraid of him since he didn't live in the Abbey and he had no idea anything had happened in the first place. It took a couple of hours but we finally reached Papa's house. I watched in amazement as a house, not huge but not small came into view. The front of it was pretty with landscaping. The Ghoul informed me that the back had a pool and there was a beautiful garden. Said Papa loved that garden and most days or nights he was out there. We drove up the drive way and when the car was stopped I saw Papa standing in the door way. The Ghoul walked around and opened the door for me. I got out and told the Ghoul thank you for the drive and talk. He nodded and then got back in and drove off. 

I walked up to Papa feeling defeated. I stopped right in front of him. 

"Thank you again for letting me come up here." 

He pulls me in for a hug. "Like I said on the phone you are always welcome here."

I let out a sigh has he held me to him. I missed the feeling of someone hugging me and or touching me in general. 

He pulls me back and looks at me. "So what brings you here?"

I look up at him and those mismatched eyes just like Gabriele's are staring into my soul.

"I needed to get away is all."

He nods his head "There is more to that. You can not lie to me but you don't have to tell me. Come lets put your things down. I'm sure the Ghoul told you about my gardens."

I nod my head and follow him into his house "Yes, he said that you loved your gardens. I'm excited to see them." 

We walk down a long hallway with pictures and painting hanging on the walls. The house was flashy but not near as flashy as Gabriele's stuff or even Ambrogio's quarters. He leads me to big doors and before he opens them 

"What is it with you guys and these big doors?"

He laughs a little "To help hide our true feelings, makes us feel important." 

"Ah, I get it now. Makes sense." I laugh a little with him.

He opens the doors and we walk into a huge master bedroom. Just like all the other bedrooms there is a 4 post bed but much more ancient looking. The room is not near as dark in color as Gabriele's and Ambrogio's but there is hints of green all over. I put my bag down on a soft padded chair. 

"Is this your room?"

"Yes, it is my room. Do you think I would let a guest sleep in this room?"

I shrug "I don't know, depends on what your other rooms look like and who the guest is." I turn to him and smile. 

"That is true but I'll tell you now without wasting time the other bedrooms are not this great looking that is for sure."

I turn and there was a fire place and I walk over to it and on the mantle are personal pictures. I could tell some were him and his older brother and then all three brothers. Much younger than they are now. He walks up behind me 

"Yes, I like to have them near even though they annoy me."

I smile "It is nice. I like them, it makes you feel not as alone. Kind of like you have your family here even though they aren't." 

I continue to walk down the mantle looking and then I stop at one picture. I pick it up and I turn towards him. 

"This is me and the two of you isn't it?" 

He walks up and takes the picture from my hand and looks at it and smile. 

"Yes, it is. Do you remember us taking this picture. Look how young you and Gabriele look."

"I don't remember taking this picture. But it wasn't long after I was at the Abbey."

"No, you were still pretty new but Sister Rose thought we should take a picture. As you can tell I was not the happiest. Never liked taking my pictures anyway but"

"But look how Gabreile is looking at me. His eyes."

Lorenzo nods "Yes, those eyes would always sparkle up when he would see you. When I was there for Sister Rose's funeral he had the same sparkle in his eyes."

I shake my head "He doesn't have that sparkle any more I am afraid. Do you mind if I take a picture of this?"

"No not at all." He hands it back to me and I walk over to my bag and take my phone out. 

I notice I had a message from Ambrogio I open it just as I figured one word answers. 

[fine, good]

I don't respond but I take a picture of Lorenzo's picture. I turn around and hand it back to him. 

"Like I said I love your photos. Must be nice to have so many and to have family even though you may not get along all the time." 

He places the photo back to its spot and turns around. "Kay, what is wrong?"

I sit down on the bed. "I don't know Lorenzo. I am so lonely back at the Abbey. Ambrogio isn't speaking to me and Gabriele isn't speaking to me either."

"Why are they not speaking to you?" He walks over and sits next to me.

I can feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes. "I don't know why I always cry when I'm around you."

He laughs a little "Most of the time you see me when it has gotten to that point."

"I don't know what is going on with Gabriele, Lorenzo."

"Tell me about it then." He takes my hand.

"Like I said before he isn't talking to me and if he does it is very short. He got a new assistant, which is not the problem. I guess it kind of is a problem. The deal had been since I have been back that when Ambrogio goes on tour then I would be his assistant. That way I would have something to do and Sister Imperator wouldn't get a hold of me."

"But this time that didn't happen. We interviewed for the head teacher position and we did chose two sisters that are going to be great. I learned of this new assistant job from Sister Imperator herself and then made sure to bash me. So, I have been working on Ambrogio's paperwork so that way he wouldn't be over whelmed."

"Then I got to thinking maybe I could help out at the school. I wanted to be the head teacher again but Gabriele was very strong about not letting me have that position again due to something him and Ambrogio came up with years ago. So one day I went to Sister Jenny and asked her if I could just help. I didn't want her job and I didn't want her to feel like I was going to come in and take over. She was happy with the thought of me helping since I knew my way around the school so well."

"One day I happened to be there and Gabriele stopped by to see how everything was going. When he saw me he grew angry. I happened to be standing next to Sister Jenny and when he walked up his eyes turned that red color. He grabbed my by the arm and drug me out of that school."

I feel the tears start falling down my cheek remembering that day. Lorenzo reaches up and wipes them away.

"We stood outside while he just berated me. Didn't matter if people were looking or not. I had only seen him that angry one other time and never at me. I didn't understand what I did that was so wrong. He just kept going and I started to shrink. I just kept my head bowed and let him go. He finally stopped and just stomped away."

"I knew there was a lot of people watching so I just walked away and back to my quarters."

"Did you tell Ambrogio what happened?" He puts a piece of hair behind my ear.

"No, he doesn't care either. I just curled up in bed. I stayed like that for a couple of days. That is when I thought I would call you to see if I could come up here."

"Has he ever explained why he did that?"

I shake my head "No. I had another run in with him before your Ghoul came and picked me up."

"What was that like?"

"I accidentally ran into him in the hall because I wasn't paying any attention. I wanted to get to Ambrogio's office so I could grab some paper work. He followed me to the office and then while I was getting the stuff I needed he proceeded to ask me if Ambrogio had told me anything about the tour."

"Does he know the situation between you and Ambrogio."

"Yes. I started to get angry at him because he knows we are not really speaking. I then get up to leave and he grabs my arm again. He asks me where I'm going but I tell him it is none of his business."

I start to cry harder now. I am scared and hurt all at the same time. 

"I want to know what I have done that has made him so mad at me. So I screwed up with the school thing but not enough for him to treat me like he is."

Lorenzo pulls me in to a hug and just pets my hair. "I don't know what is going on with him either Little one. I do not like that he has put his hands on you and also treated you like a servant."

I start to calm down and I pull away from him. 

"I'm sorry Lorenzo. If you want me to leave I will. I am just a bother where ever I go."

"You aren't going any where. We got to get you out of your mind and then get your mindset straight again. Come on, come look at my garden." He stands up and reaches out a hand.

I take it and we head out to the back yard. It is a nice warm day and I see the beautiful flowers. I drop his hand and I walk aimlessly to the middle. I stand there and shut my eyes, letting the sun hit my face and just taking in the smell. 

Lorenzo is standing against some shrubs with his arms crossed watching me. I walk up to some flowers and I sniff. They smelt so good. I pick one and turn around and see Lorenzo. I walk over to him and hand him a flower. 

"A flower for a handsome man."

He laughs as he takes the flower. "I take it you like it."

"I do it is small but that doesn't matter. The flowers are so pretty, reminds me of the Abbey."

"That was what I was going for, I always enjoyed my time in those gardens." Before I could turn around he grabs me by the waist and pulls me to him. "You are about the only one that has seen this garden." 

I put my hands on his shirt and look up at him "I am honored to see it. Do you work it yourself?" I knew the answer but just wanted to ask.

He shakes his head "No, but I do over see it. Does my brother know you are here? Does Ambrogio know?"

It is my turn to shake my head "Your brother may know because he was watching me through the window so I'm sure he recognized your Ghoul and car. Ambrogio does not, like I said he doesn't really care." I mess with a button on his shirt. 

"I kind of like knowing that know one knows where you are. It is like you are all mine." He smiles. 

"You were the only one I could think of that would help me." 

He leans his head down and places a kiss on my lips. I kiss him back and I hold on to his shirt a little more. He brings me in closer pressing his lips a little harder on to mine.

He breaks the kiss "My little one do you want to play?"

I look up at him my eyes full of want "Yes Sir."

"Hmm, good. I have something to show you." He kisses me again and takes my hand. 


	54. Chapter 54

He leads me back into the house. We walk through the kitchen and to his library. I stop for a second to stare.

"What a beautiful room Lorenzo." 

He is busy at a bookcase and doesn't really hear me. Soon he takes me by the hand again and leads me through a door that has appeared. 

My eyes light up "A secret passage? Ooo, this is getting exciting."

He laughs "I am full of surprises. You're not going to believe what I'm about to show you."

We walk down a hallway that is only lit by the lights on the wall. We get to a door and he opens it up. He ushers me in first. I walk in and I gasp.

"What?" I say kind of in a whisper kind of not. 

I look around the room and he has made himself a sex playground or dungeon. There are hooks and pulleys in the middle of the room along with a big table. Along one of the walls are whips and different type of toys. I have never seen so much stuff before. There is also a couch sitting against the one wall and it is dark. The same lights are in here as along the hallway. 

I take a few more steps into the room and I can start to feel myself get a little wet. 

"I have only heard about these rooms. There is also a rumor that Gabriele has one of these rooms in the Abbey." 

I hear the click of the door shut behind me and I feel Lorenzo standing behind me.

"Ah yes, I have heard that rumor as well but he does not. I do not bring many down here because I don't want to scare them. If you didn't know me you wouldn't understand."

He takes me from behind and grabs a hold of my neck and pulls my head back. He kisses my neck and I close my eyes. 

"I will ask you again do you want to play little one?"

"Oh yes my master. I want to play more than ever."

"Mmm, master. I like that a lot." He pulls a little harder on my neck and I let out a small yelp. He kisses my neck again and loosens his grip just a little.

"Undress." 

He lets go of me and I quickly rid my body of my clothes. I stand there naked waiting for my next instructions.

I hear him going through something but I do not turn around. I keep facing straight ahead and I soon feel him come up behind me. He runs his hand over both of my ass cheeks. He then places a blind fold over my eyes. 

He walks around in front of me and stands a little bit away.

"You will walk to me, follow my voice."

I begin to walk forward, trusting him completely.

"Yes, come towards me."

I feel his hand on my stomach when I get closer to him. He takes me by the waist and he switches spots with me. I then start to feel a rope being tied around my wrist and then then the other wrist. I move a little.

"Spread your legs."

I spread my legs and I feel him put a rope around one of my ankles and then the other. I know that I am spread out, looking like an X in the middle of his room. I feel myself start to get a little wetter. The anticipation was killing me. 

"Do the ropes feel to tight little one?"

"No Master."

"Good. You know the safe word."

"Yes, Master." 

"Good."

I try to listen to his footsteps but I can't find him. I feel like I was like that forever not knowing what he was going to do next. I wiggle my fingers and toes to try keep them awake. I feel the ropes moves a little at each of my movements.

I start to feel leather strips on my body and I couldn't figure out what it was. He moves it down my legs and then back up all the way to my chest. He moves it around my nipples and breast. I realized it was a whip and that got me even more excited. He walks around to the back of me and same thing he goes down my leg and back up the other one. He slightly swings the whip for it to hit my one cheek. I let out a little noise and he does the other cheek. 

He beings slowly and softly at first watching my reaction. I finally feel him hit me a lot harder and I let out a little yelp, with the sound coming out he hits me harder on the other cheek. 

"You know I like silence. Do I need to punish you more?"

I don't say anything and he swings his hand back and I feel the straps of the whip hit the back of my thighs. I hold my scream in because I know the rules. He walks to the front of me and I feel the straps hit my stomach but not hard. My ass feels on fire and I'm sure it was really red. I was breathing hard and leaning in a little bit.He walks back behind me and gives my ass one final whip and it was the hardest of them all. I feel a tear fall down my cheek as I held everything in. He walks back around in front of me and I feel him take a breast in his hand. I let out a little sigh. He pinches the nipple and then the goes to the other one and does the same thing. He takes a hold of my chin and lifts it up and he licks my lips. I go to open my mouth and he sticks a finger inside. I wrap my lips around his finger.

"Suck" 

I being to suck on his finger 

"You are so good my little one. You took your whips like I knew you would."

I continue to suck and he finally takes his finger out of my mouth. He takes that finger and he moves down to my entrance. He slips it in and he beings to move it in and out.

"Mmm, little one is ready. I love it when you are ready."

He takes his finger out and I moan a little. I hear him put it in his mouth.

"You taste so good." 

I hear him walk away again and he walks back and I cold metal against my nipples. I feel him open something up and then he clamps it down on my nipple. This time I did let out a yelp because I have never felt anything like that before. He let it go and he did it to the other one. I was breathing harder. He takes one clamp and pulls on it a little and then takes the other. I try my hardest not to let a sound out. I bite my bottom lip. 

He laughs a little as his finger goes back down to my entrance. He proceeds to put two fingers up inside me and he finds my spot. He starts to message my spot and I let out a moan. He pulls his fingers out and places them on my lips. I open my lips and he moves them in my mouth. I lick his fingers clean of my juices and he sounds pleased. 

He walks away but I feel him come back as his fingers spread my entrance. I then feel him push a dildo up my entrance n I take in a gasp as I feel it fill me up. He turns on the vibrations and it starts to hit my spot. I lower my head down on to my chest as I have to let out a moan. As I lower my head my body moves forward but the ropes catch me. He brings to move it in and out of me. I hadn't noticed that he had placed a small vibrator on my clit until he turned that on. I let out a scream as I came to an orgasm quick. I grabbed a hold of the ropes and thank goodness I was tied up or I would have fallen. 

He keeps the vibrators going. "You will orgasm many times."

He lets go of the vibrators but I am able to keep them up in me. He walks back around behind me and he starts to whip my ass again. Harder with each time, my body is starting to get over stimulated and I just wanted it all to stop but then again I didn't. I orgasmed again the ropes tightening around my ankles and wrist. He reaches from behind and pulls on the clamps and starts to suck on my shoulder. He bites down on it and he starts to lick at the spot. My body keeps having after shocks. I don't know how many I did but I felt all of my juices running down my legs. It was getting harder for me to hold my head up and my legs were starting to get weak. 

He gives my ass one more hard smack and from behind he un-clamps the clamps on my nipples. He walks to the front of me and he gently starts to suck on my nipples. It felt so good feeling his mouth on my sore nipples. As he is sucking on one of my nipples he turns the vibration off on my clit and I let out a moan. He goes to the other nipple and the same thing he begins to suck on that and he stops the vibrator that is inside me. He pulls both out and he licks the dildo. 

"Your orgasm taste amazing. Lick."

He holds the dildo out and I lick it. I kept licking it until he pulled it away. I didn't think my body could handle much more. I was still shaking a little bit, little after shocks. He goes and unties one hand and he makes sure he is holding on to me. He then unties the other one and he bends me at the waist. He takes the whip again and starts to whip my ass. Over and over again. I place my hands face down on the floor taking each blow. He drops the whip and I feel him get behind me. The next thing I knew he thrusted his long hard cock into me. He felt so good but I was still a little numb from the dildo but he was still hitting the right spot. He grabbed my hips and started to thrust faster and harder. I had a feeling he wouldn't last very long but the way he was going I was going to cum again.

"Cum..."

With him commanding me my whole body shakes and I let out a groan, My insides clenching on to him as he growls and I feel him shoot his seed deep within me. He continues to thrust into me as he rides out his orgasm. I soon feel him pull out and I felt empty. He starts to loosen the ropes on my ankles. I keep myself up by my hands and feet even though I was still shaking. 

"Put your knees on the ground if you can."

I slowly get my knees on the ground and I sit up on my knees. He walks around and holds out his hands to me. I take a hold of his hands and he helps me up off the floor. He pulls me close to him and he takes the blind fold off. He is staring straight into my eyes. He presses his lips against mine and we fall into a passionate kiss. He pulls me back and brushes my hair out of my face. He walked around and handed me my clothes and he put his pants and shirt back on. I throw my habit on and I realize my ass hurts, almost burning.

He comes up to me. "Lets get you taken care of." He puts his hand on my cheek and I smile at him. 

"Do you feel better?" He ask me as we walk to the door. 

I am finding it a little hard to walk because my habit is touching my ass with each step. 

"I can't walk very fast Lorenzo."

He laughs a little "I understand." We get to the door and we walk down the hallway and back into the library.


	55. Chapter 55

We make it back to his room and I try to sit down on the bed. I can't so I just stand. 

"Let me go get some stuff and then I will help you."

I nod my head and I walk over to the window. It has turned to evening and the window looks right out to his garden. I turn around and I take my habit off because it was uncomfortable on my body. Lorenzo comes back in to the room with creams in his hand. He walks over to the bed and sits himself in the middle against the head board. 

He motions for me to come over to him. "Come little one. I want you to lay across my lap." 

I crawl onto the bed and I lay across his lap. He puts a hand on my sore ass cheeks.

"I am sorry. Did that hurt?"

"It did a little but it felt better than hurting. Have you ever whipped someone that hard?"

He puts some cream on his hand and he gently starts to message it in. I make a little noise as his hand touches with the cream as it stung a little.

"No, I have not. I have not had many partners down there at least not as well trained as you are. I have always wanted you to come visit so we could play down there."

He rubs over a really sore spot "Ouch" I say as I move a little.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me."

"It is okay Papa. You know I can handle it. We weren't thinking of the after part."

We sit there in silence as he continues to rub my ass with the cream. He then moves down to my thighs and works on them. 

"I don't think I'm going to be able to sit for days." I say with a laugh. 

"Well, you could just stay here on my lap until you can sit down." He leans down and kisses the small of my back. 

"But I want to sit up so I can kiss those sweet lips of yours." I look back at him. 

He looks at me with his eyes smiling. "I'm sure we could think of other ways for you to kiss my sweet lips."

He gets done with the cream and he turns his TV on. We sit like that for awhile him just absentmindedly rubbing my ass gently.

"You do know you could find a very submissive woman in Sweden some where. I'm sure there is a Sister of Sin that you could just keep down there as a sex slave."

"I have thought about it but that doesn't sound like fun to me. The same Sister every night and day. I'm afraid I would grow bored with her."

"Never thought of it that way."

He just nods his head. I start to move off his lap.

"I'm sorry I'm getting really uncomfortable laying there." He helps me up and helps me sit down gently. It feels good to be up and sitting.

"This doesn't seem fair I'm sitting here naked and you are fully clothed."

He laughs as he reaches over and pinches a nipple. "I'll get you a shirt and will it make you feel better if I had just boxers on?"

"Yes as a matter of fact that would make me feel better."

I lean my face over to him and I plant my lips on his. We kiss slowly, I open my mouth and his tongue enters my mouth. As we kiss he straddles me and are kissing becomes a little more sloppy. He pulls away.

"Don't go any where I'll be right back."

I nod my head as he gets up off the bed. I watch him walk over to a dresser and open one of the drawers. He grabs a shirt and then he opens another drawer. He starts to take his shirt off 

"No, I want you to leave it on." I say and he turns around with a sly smile on his face. He then goes to his pants and lets them fall to the ground. He walks back over to the bed with a shirt and boxers in his hand. He lays the items at the end of the bed and he climbs back on top of me. 

We pick up with were we left off at with the kissing. He starts to kiss down my neck and I tilt my head a little for him to have more room. He gets down to my collar bone and he sucks lightly. I let out a little moan. He moans back in approval. He works his way back up to my neck and then he is back at my lips. My hands are on his back and I start to rub his neck. 

"Do you think you could go for another round?"

I smile at him "Of course I can but can you maybe be a little more gentle?"

He smiles back "Yes, I can be that way but only for you."

He kisses my nose. I move his head back down to my lips. "You are so sexy in just your white buttoned shirt."

"Would you like me to fuck you with my shirt on?"

I rub his neck for a second "Hmmm, yes, yes I would."

He laughs a little and we go back to kissing. Once again our kisses become sloppy and I can start to feel my self getting wet.

He breaks the kiss and moves down to a breast. He puts one in his hand and starts to suck on the other nipple. I let out a small moan as his tongue flicks over the nipple in his mouth. He then turns his attention to the other one. 

He helps me move down on to my back on the bed and he is careful as he moves down my stomach and to my thighs. He bends my knees up and he starts to kiss and bite my inner thighs. I open my legs more for him. He moves his tongue over to my entrance and starts to lick my lips. He doesn't move his tongue inside yet he just kisses and licks the outside. I let out a moan and I move my hips up a little. He flattens his tongue and he licks from my entrance up to my clit and my hips buck up against his face. He stops at my throbbing clit and he sucks it in his mouth. 

"Fuck....Lorenzo" I say as he gentle sucks on it. He hums on it and I about lose it under him. I start to pant as he pushes a finger and then another up inside me. He curls his fingers in the right direction and he messages my spot. He starts to suck a little harder.

I lean my head back into the pillows and I start to moan his name. My body is arching up and I feel in my gut that I am going to lose it soon. He continues fucking and sucking on my clit. Without much warning, I scream his name as my body goes into an orgasm. My whole body shakes and I see white before my eyes. I know I stopped breathing for just a second. He continues to suck me until I come down and he pulls back. I am still panting heavily from my orgasm and he comes back up and gives me a kiss. 

"Good orgasm?"

I just nod because I can't even speak. I sit up a little because all I wanted to do was get his hard cock in my mouth. 

I look up at him "May I suck your beautiful hard cock?"

He smiles at me 'Of course my little one." He moves to where he is sitting on his knees and I sit up and crawl over between his legs. I start to lick his hard cock from the base to the very tip of it. I lick all around the head and into the slit. He already has pre cum coming out and I make sure to lick up every drop. He leans his head back and lets out a moan. I lick back down and lick all over his balls and back up to the head. I place my mouth of the head and I slowly start to take his cock into my mouth. He lets out another moan almost a groan. I can't get him all the way in but he lets out a groan when he hits the back of my throat. I place a hand at the base of his cock and I slowly start to stroke him while I slowly start to suck him off. He tasted so good. I looked up at him and his head was leaned back and his eyes were closed. I couldn't help but get wet seeing him like that and also in his shirt still. I started to suck him a little faster. I pull him all the way out of my mouth when I look up at him. 

"Lorenzo? Master?"

"Yes, little one?"

" I want you to fuck me."

He looks down at me and smiles. He helps me roll over on to my back and I open my legs for him to get in between. I bend my knees as he gets ready. I feel the head of his cock at my entrance. He leans down and starts to kiss me. His tongue enters my mouth and I suck on it. He lets out a moan. He slowly starts to push himself inside of me. I arch my back a little as he gets all the way inside. I wrap my legs around his waist as I continue to suck his tongue. He starts to move in and out slowly. We break the kiss and I lean up a little and start to kiss his neck. I start to suck a little on his neck and to my surprise he let me. I sucked a little on one side and I licked the red skin and then I went to the other side and did the same thing. He leaned down and started to suck on my nipples and he started to thrust a little harder and faster. I move my body with him wanting him and needing him. I grab the back of his neck and pull him closer. We are both panting and our foreheads touch. He thrust even faster and harder and I whisper in his ear

"I want you to cum inside me again Lorenzo, my master."

He goes as fast as he can and as hard as he can. The bed is making a lot of noise and I moan out his name. His body finally starts to tense up and he growls out my name as he shoots his seed into me for the second time that day. I lean up and kiss him hard as he starts to come down. He lays there for a mintue and then he slips out of me and rolls to his side. We lay on our backs but our hands together. We are both breathing heavily. I finally turn to my side and he turns his head.

"My ass still hurts."

We both start laughing. He moves closer and gives me a kiss. 

"Would you like me to put some more cream on it?"

I shake my head "Nah, I think it will be alright."

He tucks a piece of hair back behind my ear and gentle caresses my face. "I'm glad you are here and you called me. I'm sorry you are having a rough time. I wish I could be more of a help."

I take his hand from my face and kiss his palm. "This is the helped I kind of wanted not to lie. I just wanted to feel someone's touch that was gentle or rough in your case."

"Like I said you are always welcome out here and I'm glad that we are close enough that you feel comfortable to call me."

"I was a little nervous."

"Ha! I could tell when you whispered my name." He leans closer and kisses my forehead. 

"Hmm." I close my eyes as I feel his lips against my forehead. "You have worn me out Lorenzo."

He laughs. "Never thought I would hear you say that."

"I am getting older." I laugh with him.

"Older yes just as beautiful as ever before."

I blush a little "Thank you Lorenzo. You aren't bad looking yourself." I lean forward and give him a kiss.

He helps me put on my shirt he got for me and then he puts his boxers on. He lays back down on the bed and he brings me close to him. I lay my head on his chest and wrap my arm around his waist. He holds me close and rubs my back. 

"Careful." I say.

He just nods. 

My eyes start to get heavy. "Thank you Lorenzo."

He says with his eyes shut "You are welcome Little one."

We both fall asleep holding on to each other. 

\------------------------------------------

We both wake up with a start as we hear banging at the front door.

"What the hell?" 

We start to hear yelling and loud noises. I look over at him for I know that voice. He sees the fear in my eyes. 

"It's okay. Let me go see what is going on." He gets up out of bed and before he could even reach his door the door flies open. 

"Of course she is in your bed." His black hair is flying all over the place and his eyes are a bright red color. He is almost snarling. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Lorenzo ask as he steps between Gabriele and the bed.

"She needs to come home now."

Lorenzo holds his hands up against Gabriele's chest.

"She doesn't have to do anything. Why are you here? Why are you so worked up?"

Gabriele is just glaring at me and I am terrified. 

"You need to leave the room now. I will meet you in the library but you need to be calmed down by the time I get there. Do you understand me?"

He keeps looking at me "Yes, I'm not promising that I will be calm." He finally turns around and walks out the door.   
Lorezno closes the door behind him and comes over to the bed and leans down on it to the side of me. He caresses my face.

"Are you okay little one?"

I turn my face to him "Why?"

"I don't know. Let me see if I can get an answer. I have a feeling I'm not going to get anything out of him."

I just nod my head and he leans over and gives me a kiss. "I'll be back."

He walks out the door. I am left there sitting wondering what is going on. I get myself out of bed carefully and I make my way to the restroom. It hurt to sit down but once I was done I washed my hands and walked back out to the room. I walked over to my bag and grab clean under garments and a new habit. It was wrinkly but I didn't really care. The underwear hurt my ass but it was better than just the habit. I was about done when the door opened behind me. I turned around and Lorenzo was walking back into the room. 

"So?"

He just shakes his head "He is really mad about something but he won't tell me. I have a feeling I hit a nerve when I said something to the fact of how he needed to figure out his feelings for you just like the Cardinal needs to do."

"Great, so you are saying no one knows what they want and I'm confusing everyone?

He walks up to me and takes my hands "Nope, not your fault do you hear me? Not your fault do you underrstand me?"

"Yes Papa." 

He looks me in the eyes "You have two men that can not say how they are really feeling and can't control their emotions. They both can fly off the handle at any moment and that is what has happened. Neither one of them can handle that you came here."

"What do you mean they can't handle it?"

He squeezes my hands and looks at them "Gabriele told Ambrogio where you are at. I'm afraid he has been trying to get ahold of you."

"He is even madder at me now."

He nods his head "Yes, I'm afraid so. I also feel like you should go back to the Abbey with Gabriele."

"I didn't mean to bring you in the middle of all of this crap." 

"It is okay, you didn't mean to and you didn't know." 

He pulls me into a hug and he holds me tight. "Gabriele will calm down I promise and he will realize what type of an ass he has been to you. Ambrogio on the other hand, I don't know."

I hold on to him and he rubs my back. "I promise it will all be okay. Don't forget not your fault."

"Yes Lorezno, not my fault."

He holds me back "Good." He kisses me and I kiss him back. 

"How's your ass?"

I smile "Still hurts but I think it will be okay. Won't be a fun car ride that is for sure."

He laughs a little as he reaches for my bag and hands it to me. 

"Remember you can come out here anytime. I would love to play again with you."

"Maybe not so hard?"

"Aww what's the fun then?"

This time he kisses me it is full of lust and want. "You know I'll come back. No one dominates me like you."

"You just always remember that." 

He takes my hand "Come, Gabriele is waiting for you at the car."

I nod and we walk side by side out to the car.


	56. Chapter 56

We get to the front door and Gabriele is standing next to his car waiting. He doesn't look at me as we approach. I turn to Lorenzo 

"Do I have to go?"

He smiles at me and almost chuckles "Yes" He puts his hands on my shoulders "I promise you he will calm down. Remember what I told you, two grown men who can't act their age."

I smile up at him "Yes, I will remember that." I put my arms around his waist and pull him into a hug. "Thank you again. I needed the day away."

He hugs me back. I step back and we kiss goodbye. I turn and walk to the car.

"Are you ready yet?" Gabriele asks as he gets into the car. 

"Yes, Papa." I get in the seat next to him. He starts the car and we are off. 

I am already missing Lorenzo as we pull out of his drive way. I realized that he told me that Papa told Ambrogio so I pulled my phone out. 

[Why are you at Lorenzo's house?]

[I needed to get away]

[So you went to another Emeritus brother's house?]

[Yep, the only person I know that doesn't live in the Abbey]

[Well, then I know what you did all night]

[Oh yeah? Do you have someone watching me? Since you know everything I'm doing?]

He doesn't say anything back and I put my phone back. Hmm, maybe he does have someone watching me. The thought makes me shiver a little. I glance over at Papa and he is still angry, he jaw line is set. I look out the window. 

I really missed my Ambrogio, I wanted him back but I didn't know what was going on. I wanted everything to be back like they were. We drove in silence the rest of the way home. 

We drove up to the Abbey and he pulled into the garage. I got out and grabbed my bag. I stood and waited for him to finish speaking to the brother of sin. I didn't know if he was going to speak to me at all or not. When he turned around and flashed me his red eyes still I knew I had received my answer. I walked back to my quarters alone and waited for the next day.

\---------------

It was about a couple of weeks before Ambrogio was going to be home. I was getting excited to see him even though he was still being the way he was. I was keeping myself busy with all of his work. I would go to his office in the morning and I wouldn't leave until evening time. I hadn't seen or spoken to Papa since we drove back that day. I attended his masses but I would sit in the very back and leave before it was completely over with. I saw Sister Margaret a few times but I tried to keep myself busy. 

One day I was up in Cardinal's office doing some paper work when there was a knock on the door. I normally never answered them because it was always someone looking for the Cardinal.

"Yes?"

The door opened and in walked Papa's assistant. 

"Sister Kay?" She bows her head. 

I look up at her surprised "Sister Elizabeth...what may I do for you?"

"Papa would like to speak to you. Will you be able to come with me?" 

I sit there and kind of look at her. He hasn't spoken to me in over a month and now he expects me to just get up and follow her? No, that is not going to happen.

"You let Papa know that I will be down in his office at 5:00 pm when I am done with my work for the day."

She stands there for a little bit not sure what to do. I could tell she was a little nervous to go back to him without me behind her. 

"You have never had anyone turn your invention down before have you Sister?" 

She shakes her head "No, normally people always come."

"Well, I'm not like the normal people in this Abbey. He won't be mad at you my dear. But please let him know I'll be there at 5:00."

She nods her head and turns and walks out the door. I sit at my desk the nerve of that man. I get up and walk over to the window. He is going to play by my rules at this point. I look out at the garden and think of Lorenzo. I had spoken talk to him a little since I have been back. I walk back to the Cardinal's desk and sit down and start to work again. 

I look up at the clock after some time and realize it was almost 5:00 pm. I start to pack up my stuff and I grab my phone.

[Ambrogio, I am ready for you to come home]

I really was ready for him to be back. I rather take the once in while love then nothing from him like I have felt the whole time he has been gone. I missed him. To my surprise he answers me back 

[I'm ready to come home too. I miss you.]

My stomach drops a little as I read the last part. I wipe a tear away, at this point I didn't care if he meant it or not.

[I miss you too. Can you come home early?]

[ha! I wish.. not too much longer my sweet love.]

I get up and finish packing up my stuff and getting the piles of papers together. He should be all caught up when he gets back. I smile at myself, feeling good that I was able to keep his work up to pace. I grab my bag and turn at the clock it was a little past 5:00, I just shrug and head to Papa's office.

I stand outside of his door and I knock. I hear footsteps approach and Sister Elizabeth answers the door. 

"You may come in."

"Thank you." 

She nods her head and she walks past me out the door and she shuts it behind her. I then start to get a little nervous because we are alone and I have no idea what his mood is like. I walk into his office with my head held up. I look around and I see him standing at the window. 

"Glad you finally decided to come down here."

"I told Sister Margaret I would be here at 5:00."

"Ah yes that poor girl. Didn't know how to handle telling me that. You put her in not a very good position."

"I told her you wouldn't be mad at her because I know you aren't mad at her. Your anger is towards me. I can handle your anger." 

He keeps his back to me but I see his shoulders move up and down as he breathed. His hands were clasped behind his back. Even though I was not happy with him I still wanted to jump him. He finally turns around and I don't see anger in his eyes and I was taken aback. 

"I am not mad mi Bella. Not any more, yes I was, I was furious with you. I have never been that mad at you ever."

I had my hand in the front pocket of my bag and I felt something. Papa was watching me as I was looking at him. 

"No, you have never been that mad at me before. You have never touched me in anger."

"I want to apologize for that."

"Hmm?" I get distracted by what is in the pocket of my bag. I pulled out a picture and I looked at the back of it. 

_ **"I had an extra one. This one is for you."** _

Papa is watching me.

"What do you have there?"

I shake my head "I'm not really sure, it is a picture, and from Lorenzo." Before I turned it over I knew what picture it was. I turned it over and it was the picture of the three of us that Sister Rose took. A smile came across my face. 

"I want to see it." Papa says across the room.

I look up at him and walk towards him. I hand him the photo. 

He takes it and looks at it. A small smile spreads across his face. He runs his hand through his hair. "Wow"

"I know right."

"Lorenzo had this picture?" 

"You would be surprised what your brother has in his house." I laugh just a little.

Papa's face just lights up "I remember taking this picture actually. Lorenzo wanted nothing to do with it but Sister Rose made him stand there."

"That is what he said. I sadly do not remember taking this picture. I took a picture of the picture when I found it. I didn't realize that he put a copy in my bag."

Papa looks up at me with tears in his eyes "I am truly sorry Kay for how I have been acting. I know I have been acting like a spoiled child. I can't tell you why I was so angry, but I will promise you this that I'll never touch you in anger again. I have not been able to forgive myself." He looks down at the picture again.

"Lorenzo wanted to point out to me the way you are looking at me in that picture. You aren't even looking at the camera like him and I are. He said that look is the same look you give me to this day when you see me. You looked at me like that when he was here for Sister Rose's funeral."

He looked back up at me "I never knew I looked at you differently. I see it though in the picture."

He goes to hand me the picture back. 

"No, you keep it. I have one in my phone and that is all I need. I think you need it more than I do. I also want to apologize Papa to you for disobeying you. I should have never gone back into that school but I just wanted/needed something else to do since I was no longer your assistant. I understand why you would be upset but not the anger that I saw."

He holds on to the picture looking at it again. "It is okay Kay. I know you didn't do it to be mean or anything like that." 

He puts the picture in his coat pocket. "Why don't you meet me back at my quarters later tonight. I have some things to do and I will let you know when I am there. I would much rather speak there then here."

"Yes, Papa. Are we friends again?"

He laughs a little "Yes, we were never not friends." 

He walks over to me and brings me into an embrace. It takes me a minute for me to return the hug but when I do I melt into his arms. 

"I can never get tired of this" I say as we break the hug. 

He smiles down at me and kisses the top of my head. "I will see you later tonight."

"Yes Papa." I turn and I walk out the door. 

I get back to my quarters and I just stand there for a minute. Are we going to act like nothing happened? Probably not, he knows Ambrogio is due home soon so he is going to want to make up sooner than later. I take my phone and I message Lorenzo

[You left me that picture on purpose didn't you?]

He doesn't answer right away so I walk back to my room and turn the TV on. 

[Yes, I thought it would come in handy some way. Did it?]

[It did. I gave it to Gabriele and he changed his whole body language. Actually, I think he was totally taken a back by it and didn't know how to respond.]

[See I told you that he would come around.]

[Thank you Papa.]

[You are very welcome my little one.]

I put the phone back down and I go back to watching some TV. After some time my phone dings.

[I am back in my quarters. Please come on over.]

I look at the time and it was close to 10:00. I message him back.

[Be there in a few]

I get up and put comfy pants on and I grab my jacket and I head out the kitchen door. It doesn't take me very long to get over there since he isn't that far from our quarters. I walk up to the door and I knock. To my surprise Papa actually answers the door and he is just wearing a pair of purple pajama pants.

"Do you normally answer your door half naked?"

He smiles "Only when I know it is you." He grabs my hand and pulls me in. 

"Where is your Ghoul?" I ask as I look around.

"Aw, I told him he didn't need to be here tonight."

I look at him a little surprised.

"Yep, we are completely alone. No one to hear your screams."

I laugh a little and for some reason I am nervous.

He holds my hand "No need to be nervous. I'm just messing with you. Or am I?"

"Okay, you are really making me nervous."

"I'm sorry, I do not mean to make you nervous."

"It is okay." 

He takes me back to his bed room. "Please have a seat." He motions for me to sit on the little love seat. 

I walk over and sit down. He comes and sits down next to me. 

"I really do want to apologize to you for my recent actions. I do not really understand what got over me. When I saw you in that school it just brought this anger. I think it was because you have never disobeyed me before. Then the Lorenzo situation, that just made me down right mad. That you left, that you left me without saying where you were going. When I watched you get in that car I couldn't control my anger. I sent Copia a message saying that you were with Lorenzo and that set him off even more."

I just look at him not sure how to even respond. 

"Why did you do that? You know that him and I have not been getting a long and then when you asked me that I left how the tour was going. You made me angry. I went to Lorenzo because I felt so alone here at the Abbey. You weren't talking to me, Ambrogio wasn't talking to me. He was my only place that I could feel something else besides sadness."

He nods his head "I know. I thought maybe if Copia knew where you were that maybe you would come home. That didn't work and it back fired. I wanted to come after you that day but I had mass that I knew I wouldn't be back in time for. When I finally did get in the car I just got angry all over again."

He grabs my hand and starts to rub the back of it.

"I never realize how much you do mean to me until you have left. I was angry that I was the reason you had left so I was angry with myself and I took it out on you. I took it out on you for a good month."

My heart starts to soften a little for him I had been so confused by everything but I could tell he was really fighting with emotions.

"It was an awful month. Knowing you were right down the hall or right across the little garden. But to be honest I thought you might have come to me."

"No Papa, I wasn't going to come to you this time. I was waiting for you."

He nods his head. "I know and I finally realized that after some time."

I run my hand through his hair. He smiles at me. 

"When you made me wait today it did make me a little upset. No one, and I mean no one ever tells me when they will come to see me when I have summoned them. But when you were there and we started to talk it all melted away."

"I kind of felt the same way. I was hurt and confused by everything and for you not to speak one word to me was totally different. You had never treated me like that."

"I know and I'm sorry. When you pulled out that picture everything just kind of stopped. For awhile I couldn't even tell you why I was so angry. I realized that I can't lose you to something like that. It was so stupid, I know my place. We both may wonder if it is correct or not. All I know is that I need you here with me and I have also learned to accept that I can not have you all to myself. I think that is what is going on with Ambrogio."

"Ambrogio's problem is something more than that Gabriele. But I don't want to talk about him right now. He will be home soon and then we will figure all of that out. Yes?"

He nods his head. "I wanted to speak to you here besides my office due to the privacy. Also I wanted to spend at least one more night alone with you before he does come home."


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but all smut.  
Hope you like it. Thanks for reading!!

He leans forward and he places his lips against mine. We kiss slowly, I open my lips to let his tongue enter my mouth. Our tongue's dance around each other. I place my hand on the back of his head, rubbing the back of his neck. He breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against mine. We both stare into each other's eyes. 

"Come, lets move to the bed." He kisses my nose. 

I nod and follow him to the bed. He sits on the side of the bed and brings me to him between his legs. He holds my hands and looks up at me smiling. He drops my hands and moves them to the hem of my shirt. As he starts to lift my shirt he places soft kisses on my stomach. He continues to kiss his way up with the shirt. He stops at my breasts and kisses around them both. The soft kisses make me shiver. He puts one nipple in his mouth and slowly sucks on it, with little licks from his tongue. I run my hand through his hair as he moves over to put the other nipple in my mouth. He shows that nipple the same attention. He finally stops sucking and begins to move my shirt back up, still kissing his way up. He stands up kissing my shoulders. I lift my arms up so he can slip the shirt off. It falls to the ground behind me. He continues to kiss his way up, kissing my collarbone and then up my neck. Stopping for a minute to suck on my neck. I lean my head over so he has more room. He sucks a little bruise and then he moves to the other side, same sucking and kissing. He sucks on my ear lobe a little and does the same thing to my other ear. He makes it back to my lips and we kiss. The kiss is full of passion. I run my hand up and down his chest.   
He breaks the kiss and I look at him with a smile. I lean in and I start to kiss his neck, sucking on his neck just like he did me. I kissed over to the other side and did the same thing. I move down his beautiful chest and I suck on one nipple and he lets out a small moan. I kiss over to his other nipple and do the same thing. I think continue my way down his chest and his stomach.

I get to his waist band and I look up at him as I hook my thumbs under the band. I slowly lower them as I kiss his hip and I move to his other hip and kiss that. Slowly moving them down, he lets out a sigh as his hard cock is released from his pajama pants. I make sure not to touch it, and I continue to make my way down his thigh, kissing every bit of it. I kiss all the way down to his foot and then I start to return up his other leg. When I get up to his hip I start to kiss his inner though. I see his cock twitching as I start to move a little closer. To just tease a little I lick from the base all the way to the head. He moans out, but I continue to move to his other inner thigh. I kiss slowly, and biting just a little on his inner thigh. I decide to stop teasing him and I go and lick his balls. I place one in my mouth and suck slowly on it, I then move to the other one. He puts his hand on my head and runs his fingers through my hair as I go to lick the head of his now very hard throbbing cock. He lets out a loud and long moan. I put the head into my mouth and I start to suck on it. Licking it with every suck and licking the slit. I lick up his pre cum and he taste so good. I moan a little as I start to take more of him into my mouth. I make it all the way to the base of his cock. He grabs a hold of my hair and keeps my head there. He begins to move his hips, fucking my mouth. I look up at him and his eyes are closed and head leaned back. He was making beautiful noises, which in turn was turning me on. I could feel myself getting wet and I was eager for his touch.

He doesn't let my head go until the saliva is running out of my mouth. He finally pulls me off of him, and pulls me up on my feet. He puts his lips against mine and I open my mouth, once again our tongues are dancing around each other. He turns us around and he leans me down on to the bed. I open my legs to let him in between but he pushes them back together. I watch him with lust his my eyes. He puts his thumbs under my waist band and just like I did, he slowly pulled them down kissing every part of my hip. He then kisses down my thigh as he continues to pull my pants down. He kisses all the way to my foot and then moves to the other side. He puts soft kisses against my leg and then starts to kiss my inner thigh. Licking, kissing and biting a little and he moves over to the other one doing the same thing. I let out a moan and move my body. Wanting him to get to my wetness. My clit was throbbing. He licks my lips and then places his tongue deep into my entrance. I let out a loud moan as I feel him curl his tongue up inside me. He then licks his way up to my clit. He slowly licks it.

He puts a couple of fingers deep inside me and I arch my back. My hips move forward as he puts my throbbing clit inside his mouth. He starts to suck slowly and flicking it with his tongue. I let out a loud moan and I put my hand in his hair. I pull on it a little and he moans on to my clit.

"Fuck Gab...." Before I could even finish my body starts to tighten up as my orgasm comes through my body. My body shakes on top of the bed but he doesn't let go he continues to suck and fingering me. My body finally stops and I am panting. He removes his fingers and then moves off my clit. He sits up on to his knees and look into my eyes he licks his fingers off. 

"Taste so wonderful" He says as he leans down and starts to kiss my lips again. This time our kiss became sloppy and wanting. I wanted him and needed him inside me. With a thrust his cock is deep inside of me and I let out groan. He felt so good. He pets my hair as he begins to move in and out of me. Going slowly but with each thrust in he is hitting my spot and it felt so good. I wrapped my legs around his waist, wanting him deeper. He places his hands on the side of my head and begins to move faster and harder. We look at each other straight in the eyes as he continues to fuck me hard. I run my finger nails up and down his back and he moans. 

He plants his lips against mine again and he is sucking on my tongue. His movement becomes uneven and I'm right with him. When I can tell he is about to orgasm and dig my nails deep into his back. He lets go of the kiss and lets out a loud growl as my walls clinch around his cock and I'm screaming as my orgasm hits me. He isn't far behind as I feel his body going ridged and he is shooting deep inside me. He continues to thrust in and out of me as we both come down from our orgasms. He places his forehead up against mine and we kiss again. He finally slips out of me and falls on his side. He rolls to his back breathing hard. I'm breathing hard as well as we both lay there. 

I feel him get up and he walks into his bathroom and grabs a wet towel. He cleans me up, the whole time placing more kisses on my body. I laugh a little when he kisses my stomach. He then cleans himself up and sits back down on the bed. 

He sits with his back against the head board and he pulls me into his arms. We don't talk for a little while, we just sit there with each other. I am listening to the beating of his heart and I felt safe and loved. 


	58. Chapter 58

"So are you going to tell me about my brother's house?"

I am still laying on his chest and running my fingers through his small patch of chest hair.

"Hmm, what would you like to know?"

"Everything. I have never really been in there. I guess only the library and then when I stormed in his room."

"His room was a good size. His bed was so comfortable."

"More comfortable than my bed?"

"Yes, much more comfortable. Anyway, other than that it was a normal house."

"I don't buy that. There has to be something in that house."

"He has a nice little garden. He actually loves that garden."

He laughs a little "I never knew he like to garden."

"Don't get me wrong, he does not tend to it, he bosses other people around."

"That makes a lot more sense."

"He was so excited to show me. He then had the mantle in his room that had all of these pictures. He is so sweet." I kiss his chest. 

That makes him laugh even harder "Lorenzo sweet? That can't be so? If word got out that he was sweet he would never be taken serious again."

I look up at him. "He is sweet, not all the time but most of the time with me he is."

"Ah, that is the key. He is sweet with you, not everyone else."

"Okay, I'll take that. I am going to tell you something but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone or Lorenzo."

He sits himself up a little taller. He starts to pet my hair "Oh please tell Sister." 

I could hear the grin in his voice. "He has a sex dungeon/playroom whatever you want to call it."

"Are you serious?" His hand stops petting my hair and he starts to rub my back.

"Yeah, it is really an amazing room."

"Did he take you there to just show you?"

Then it was my turn to chuckle "Yeah, Gabriele he took me to his little sex room to just show me. That is part of the tour of his house."

He gives my ass a smack, which makes me laugh even harder. 

"If you don't want to tell me then you don't have to." 

"Let's just say we had some fun."

"Have you played that way with him before?"

I kiss his chest again. "Yes, many times but that is all I'm saying."

"But I want to know so much more." He rolls me over to my back and starts to kiss me again. 

"Nope, not saying any more." I smile.

"Come on.." kisses my lips "your Papa wants to know."

I shake my head as I try to catch his lips. 

He moves to my side "Nope. You get no more sweet kisses from me until you tell me know." He puts out his lower lip.

"Well, looks like you won't be able to kiss me any more." I turn to my side with a smile on my face. 

I heard him give out a little sigh. I knew I was going to win this because he can't always control himself. I soon feel him wrap his arm around my waist and he was resting his chin on the top of my head. 

"Fine, you win this one mi Bella." He kisses the top of my head. 

" I have to have some secrets you know. I can't always be an open book with you guys."

He sighs again "Good enough." He rubs my stomach and I feel my eyes start to get heavy. 

"I am so tired Papa." 

"Then go to sleep my sweet Kay. You are safe in my arms. I will never be that stupid again I promise."

I nod my head "I know my Pope."

He squeezes me a little harder and gives the top of my head one more kiss. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I close my eyes and I fall into a dreamless sleep. 

\----------------------------

The next couple of weeks went by pretty quickly. The Abbey was getting ready for the band to return and I was getting ready to see Ambrogio again. We had been talking more lately than we did the whole time he was gone. Once again I didn't care, I missed him. Papa could only do so much for me it was Ambrogio I craved. 

It was the day before the band was due to return and I was up in his office working. I had gotten in the habit of wearing ear phones and listening to music to help the time go by a little faster. It also helped me not to hear the knocks on the door and I didn't feel as bad by not answering them. I was sitting at his desk working on some paper work that didn't really need to be done yet but I was trying to keep myself busy. 

I didn't hear the door open or the click of the lock. I was paying too much attention to what was in front of me. 

"My love." It was a men's voice. I heard it through my music and I knew who it was. I looked up and standing against the door was Ambrogio. My heart skipped a beat and my stomach dropped. I was in utter shock that he was standing there, looking at me in the flesh. He had been gone for so long, so many things have been between us. He started to walk towards me and I flew out of the chair and straight to him. Before I reached for him I ripped my ear phones out of my ears and I leaped in to his arms. 

He was ready to catch me. I wrapped my legs around his hips and planted my lips against his. My body started to relax into his arms. How I missed everything about him, the way his mustache felt against my upper lip, his side burns. My hands went through his hair and started to rub the back of his neck. Our kiss was eager but not sloppy. He held on to me as he started to walk forward. 

I kept kissing him, placing kisses all over his face. He was smiling when I planted my lips on top of his again. We reached his old living quarters door and we walked through it and he shut it behind us. 

"Let go for a second." His voice was a little raspy which made him sound even sexier. 

I drop my legs from his hips and he helps me to the ground. He puts his hands on my face and looks at me and he starts to kiss me. I work his pants belt undone and then I start to lower his pants as we kiss. I was hungry and I was hungry for him. As I pushed his pants down, he helped kick them off and I got on my knees. 

Without any warning I sucks his whole cock in my mouth. My nose was up against the patch of pubic hair. He let out a gasp and moan as it surprised him. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me. His eyes were clear and staring right through me. I brought my hand up to his balls and started to message them. I ran my finger nails across them and then his taint. 

He let out a loud moan as my finger nails lightly touched him. I being to move him in and out of my mouth. He placed his hand on the back of my head, fingers running through my hair. He tasted so good, I licked his head and back down the shaft. He leaned his head back as my fingers were still on his balls.

I took him all the way into my mouth again and he held my head there. 

"Fuck...." He managed to finally say. 

I wanted more of him because of his damn raspy voice. He finally pulled my hair and his hard cock popped out of my mouth. I looked up at him licking my lips.

"Stand" 

I stand up and he turns me around. He unzips my habit and it makes a puddle around my feet. I step out of it and his hands are on my hips. He moves me forward to the bed and turns me back around and the back of my knees hit the bed. He pushes me down and he is in between my legs in no time. He starts to lap me up. He lifts his head up and looks up at me licking his lips.

"I have missed your taste....so good." 

I put my hand on the back of his head and he puts his tongue deep inside me. I moan as I push my hips up. He holds on to my hips as he starts to lick my throbbing clit. He makes circles around it and sucks on it a little. 

"Am..." 

He sucks it hard and licks it. I feel my body tighten and I let out a scream as my orgasm rushes through me. He holds on to me and continues to lick me through my orgasm. My body finally settles down and he stops licking. He gets up and he thrust his hard cock deep into me. 

We both let out moans at the same. He starts to thrust in and out fast and hard. I wrap my legs around him and I knew he wouldn't last long. 

He screams my name as he shoots his seed deep into me. He continues to thrust as he comes down from his orgasm. He finally pulls out and he lays down to the side of me. We are both breathing hard and I was happy. 

He turns to face me. "Now that was a welcome home."

I turn my head towards him and smile "Your voice." I then turn my whole body towards him and we are facing each other. 

"I know. So much singing and talking." He pushes some hair from my face. 

"It is so sexy. Can you talk like that all the time?" I say with a little chuckle. 

He smiles "I'm sure if you keep me screaming like that."

"Ah, I see. Come here." He rolls on his back as he pulls me to him. 

My head lays on his chest. So many feelings were running through me but I wanted him here. 

"I have missed you so much Ambrogio."

He is petting my hair "I have you missed you to Kay. You have no idea."

The last part kind of struck me a little odd but I didn't question it. 

"I'm sure you are ready to go take a shower in your own shower and sleep in your own bed."

He nods his head "Yes, but I am enjoying laying here with you. You always fit in my arms so nicely."

"I belong in your arms Ambrogio."

He doesn't say anything but I feel him nod. "There is still some work I want to get done before I call it a day. I didn't think you were supposed to be home tomorrow."

"Yep, the rest of them will be here tomorrow. I came back a day early. I was anxious to get back to you that I had some one drive me back."

"Does anyone else know you are here?"

He kisses the top of my head "Nope."

"Well, that is fun." 

I start to get up and I walk over to grab my habit.

"Since you are getting up I guess I should as well. I really do want to shower, but I'm going to try to stay awake until night."

He gets up and helps me zip up my habit. I grab his pants and help him put them on. He buckles his pants and belt. He catches my face and pulls me close.

"I am so happy that I am home and with you."

I look him in the eyes and it seems that he was telling the truth. 

"I want you to know that I love you so much. I want you to never forget that." He kisses me and it is full of passion.

"I love you too Ambrogio." 

We walk out the door. And I walk over to his desk. I sit down in his chair and he looks around. 

"Wow, this looks pretty good. Nothing on my desk?"

I shake my head "I got it all done. I didn't want you to have to stress over work while you were gone."

" All by yourself?"

"Yeah, not saying that the Latin was great but by golly I got it done."

He laughs "That is fine. At least it is done. I really do want to hear everything that happened while I was gone and I know you are excited to hear about the tour but I really want to go shower."

I look at him "That is fine. Please go back to the quarters. I shouldn't be too late tonight."

He walks over to me and I lift my face up to him and we kiss. "I will see you when you get home."

"Hope no one sees you." I say as I smile as he walks out the door.

I watch the door close and I get up and look out the window. He makes it outside just fine and I watch him walk out of view. He was completely different than when he was here before tour and while he was on tour.

That was old Ambrogio that I loved and missed so much. Is someone or something controling his mind?

I walk back to the desk and I finish my work. When I get done it was close to 5:00. I get up and grab my stuff. I was excited to get home and see Ambrogio and to at least lay with him. I start to head out the door when there is a knock. I answered since I was right there

"Papa!" I almost ran into him again.

"Sister Kay. Sorry to bother you but I just heard a rumor and I thought you would be able to answer me."

"Of course Papa."

"Is the Cardinal back a day early."

I didn't know if I should tell him or not but then again I didn't want him to get mad at me all over again. I look up at him and he is looking at me with his mismatched eyes.

"Remember that I know if you are lying."

"I hate you, you know that?"

He laughs and kisses my forehead. "I just want to know is all. I won't bother him but someone said they saw him come in here earlier this afternoon."

I let out a sigh "Yes, he came back a day early. He said he wanted to get back to me."

He smiles "Do you believe him?"

"I want to Gabriele, so bad. But he is just different. Different then before he left and while he was gone. Do you think someone could be controlling him or something?"

" Well, I hope he does mean it for you. But you go on home to him. I won't say anything or tell anyone."

"Thank you Papa." 

He squeezes my hand and I walk past him and down the hallway. I walk across the grounds with a smile on my face. I walk into the door and put my stuff down. 

I turn and look in the library and he is sitting at his desk. His hair was still wet from the shower and he had on a pair of boxers and that was it.

"What are you up to, my love?" I ask as I walk in and to the desk.

He looks up at me and smiles "Nothing really, just waiting for you. Come here." 

He turns his chair to the side and opens his arms. I walk to him and I sit down on his lap. My legs on one side of him and my head on his chest/shoulder. He wraps his arms around me. 

"I don't think I could do another tour like that again."

"Why do you say that?"

"I am too old. My body hurts, everything just aches and I don't want to leave you for that long again."

I really wanted to say something but I didn't want to cause a fight. I didn't want this to end, this was who I fell in love with and wanted.

"It was hard being apart for that long that is for sure."

"Did you see Lorenzo any more while I was gone?"

All of the sudden I felt sick to my stomach. I didn't know if he was saying that to start something or just asking.

"No, just that one time. I will just say this, it has been some what interesting while you were gone."

He rubs my back. "I am sure but we can talk about that later. Tonight I just want to be together. That is a reason why I can back early so that way no one would bother me tonight."

"I hate to tell you this but someone saw you because Papa came and asked if you were back."

"And you said?"

"I can't lie to him just like I can't lie to you. You guys have that power. He said he wouldn't tell anyone and that he would leave you alone for the night. Tomorrow I can't promise you anything."

He held me tighter and laughed. "That is fair."

"Lets go and sit on the couch in the bedroom my sweet cardinal. So much more comfortable and I can get out of this dress."

"That sounds great."

I get up and we head back to the room. I get undressed and put a night gown on. We both sit on the couch cuddled up. We stay like that for the rest of the night. 

\--------------------

The next few months go by like normal. We start to get into our old work habits. It was nice that he was back because he kept me busy and he was acting like his old sweet self again.

One day we were sitting in his office. I was working on something at my desk and he was at his. We hadn't been talking much because we were both busy. All of the sudden I started not to feel well. I lifted my head up and I was sweating. I looked around and I started to get a little dizzy. My head started to pound, it was strange because I was feeling just fine. I stood up but I had to hold on to my chair. I must have made a lot of noise because Ambrogio looks over at me.

"Kay are you okay?"

I start to walk towards his desk and I grab on to it.

"No, I am not okay. I don't feel well Ambrogio."

He gets up from his chair. "Do you think you can make it back to the bed?"

I tried to walk but I almost fell because I was so dizzy and my head hurt so bad. "I don't think so I'm sorry." A tear starts to come down my cheek because my head hurt. 

"It's okay. Don't cry. What is wrong?"

He lifts me up and walks me back to the bed bridal style.

"I don't know." I start to cry a little "My head is pounding and I'm sweating and super dizzy."

"You were fine this morning. Did this just happen?" He lays me on the bed and pulls the covers down and pulls them over me.

"Yes." I close my eyes hoping the room would stop spinning.

"I'll be right back." i hear him walk across the room and I hear the bathroom sink. He comes back in with a wet wash cloth, glass of water, and some medicine.

He places to cool wash cloth on my forehead. It felt really nice. "You are burning up. Do you think you can sleep?"

I nod slowly. 

"If you need me yell for me. I'm going to keep the door open. Okay?"

"Okay" I whisper out. 

Ambrogio leaves me but is worried. He has seen this before and he knew it wasn't going to be good. He had hoped that it wouldn't meet him back at the Abbey but he was wrong. He should have known.

He sat back down at his desk and soon his head started to hurt. He couldn't understand why his head hurt, must be the worry about Kay he thought to himself. He went and laid down on the little love seat in his office. He closed his eyes.

When I opened my eyes I saw where I was. I thought these dreams were done I said out loud to myself. I was in complete darkness this time. I didn't feel the need to run and I wasn't scared this time. Something seemed to be a little off. When I looked around I saw a set of green eyes. I start to walk towards them. I knew those eyes. 

"Dew?" I whispered into nothingness. No response but I kept walking in that direction. 

When I had stopped and turned around I saw that pair of red eyes again. They weren't looking at me but past me. Once again I knew those eyes. I let out a gasp as I realized that those were the eyes of the Ghoul that was in our quarters that night. I started to back up just a little. 

I finally turned around to see what he was looking at and I saw Papa. He was just standing there watching and looking back at the eyes. I didn't really understand what was going on but I start to walk towards Papa.

Once I got closer I turned around and I saw Ambrogio.

Papa had started to walk towards me and he was soon behind me. I felt him touch my shoulder. I didn't turn around I was watching Ambrogio. He turned and looked at me. His eyes were different, he was different. I watched as he turned back around and started to move toward the red eyes.

That is when I felt Papa's pull on my shoulder. Pulling me back. I started to scream Ambrogio's name. Trying to get him to turn around and come back to me. The red eyes just stared but I could tell their were smiling. 

I was trying to pull away from Papa. I kept yelling and screaming Ambrogio's name. Tears were falling down my cheeks. I watched as the green eyes moved in between us and then I watch Ambrogio be taken in by the red eyes.

I fell to the ground crying. Trying to call to him to get him to come back to me. Papa got on the ground next to me and said "I am here to take care of you."

I didn't want Papa. I wanted Ambrogio. I place my face in my knees and I cried. 

I soon felt a gentle rocking and heard humming. When I opened my eyes I realized that I was being rocked.  
Ambrogio had a simliar dream. He saw me, he heard me, he wanted to come to me but the pull the other way was to strong. He tried to be stronger but he wasn't. 

He was jolted awake by me screaming his name out. It took him a few seconds to realize he was no longer in the dream but back in his office. He heard me again, he flew off the couch and he had me in his lap in seconds. He was craddling me and humming to me. Trying to get me to calm down and to wake up.

I opened my eyes and I realized I was in Ambrogio's lap. He was humming to me like he has done in the past. He was petting my hair and trying so hard to get me to calm down. I look up at him with tears in my eyes and he looks down at me with tears in his eyes.

"I had the same dream." He said.

I didn't say anything I just laid my head back against his chest. He has never had the same dream. I was still feeling really sick, this time I knew I was going to throw up. I got up quickly from his lap, which was a bad idea, but I barely made it to the bathroom in time. I started to throw up and it made my head pound even more. Ambrogio comes in and holds my hair back and waits for me to finish. 

I sit against the wall trying to make everything stop moving. 

"I need to get you back to our quarters." He said as he handed me a glass of water. 

"I can't walk very well, and everything is moving so bad."

He nods his head and I hear someone in the office. He walks out and comes back with Papa.

"What in the world?" He says as he comes over to me and bends down. He is looking at me and he feels my forehead. I am still really hot and sweaty.

I turn my head to him "Papa, I don't feel well. I want to go home."

Ambrogio gets on the other side of me and looks at Papa.

He says "I know sweetheart, that is why I am here. I'm going to help Ambrogio get you home okay."

I nod my head "You were there too Papa."

Papa looks over at Ambrogio and he doesn't say anything. "Where was I Sister?"

"You were pulling me away. Told me that you were taking care of me now." I closed my eyes.

Ambrogio gets his voice back "Don't fall asleep yet Kay. You need to help us. Come on."

He gets up and so does Papa. They both help me off the floor and we start to walk back out to the office. They didn't want to carry me because they didn't really want to cause a scene. We carefully made it down the back stair case and outside.

"I need to sit down" I said and didn't give any warning and sat on a bench. They both sat next to me. We didn't say anything but it felt nice out side. The coldness hitting my hot face. I start to close my eyes again.

"Not yet." I hear Papa say so I open my eyes again and they help me up. We didn't have much further to go. Once we were in our quarters they took me back to the bedroom. Papa helped me out of my habit and grabed a night gown and put it on me.

He put me in bed and Ambrogio came with another wet wash cloth and he put it on my forehead. It felt so good because it was nice and cold against my hot skin. I start to close my eyes again. 

"Now?" I say, I don't even wait for them to answer and I'm asleep. 

Papa looks over at Ambrogio as he is holding the wet wash cloth. 

"Do you want to tell me what is going on?" Papa asks.

"She got up from her desk and said she was sick. The next thing I knew was she was screaming for me. I ran in and she was crying and yelling. I finally got her to calm down and then we were in the bathroom."

"Have you seen this before?"

"No, not really. I mean yes, but this was different."

"What do you mean different?" Papa was starting to get a little angry. He wasn't happy with how Ambrogio had treated me while he was away and now this.

"I think we had the same dream."

"The same dream?"

"Yes." That was all Ambrogio was going to say. He knew what it was about but there was no way he was going to tell Papa. He needed to fix it himself.

When Papa realized he wasn't going to say any more he just stood there. He felt like he needed to know but also felt like he didn't want to push. 

"Please let me know when she feels better." He walks over to me and picks up the wash clothes and gives my forehead a kiss.

"Yes Papa I will. Thank you for helping."

He nods and walks out the door. 


	59. Chapter 59

While I sleep Ambrogio walks around the room a nervous wreck. He knows what is going on, he thought he had stopped it after the tour. He doesn't understand how he could let himself do all of this. Last time it happened it really didn't go well at least not for him. He wasn't going to let it happen again that was for sure, at least he was pretty sure anyway. He couldn't tell Papa or he would be very mad and he might be asked to leave the church.

He walked back over to my side of the bed and held my hand. The biggest difference this time was that he was in the dream as well. That didn't happen last time, he heard me yelling for him in the dream and then outside the dream. He rubbed his forehead. He did love me a lot and he couldn't let anything happen to me. He made sure I was okay and took the wash cloth off my forehead. I moved to my side, he bent down and gave my temple a kiss. 

"I love you more than anything Kay."

He walked over to the love seat and laid down. 

I felt like I slept forever. I didn't have the dream again and to be honest I didn't have any dreams. Anytime I would wake up everything still hurt. I was able to make it to the bathroom on my own and that is when I saw Ambrogio laying on the couch. I just kind of looked at him trying to figure out what was going on. I laid back down and I slept for most of the next day. 

Ambrogio got up the next morning and didn't go into work. He wanted to be around in case I would need him. He let me sleep, he knew that once I woke up for good that I would be fine. He went into the library and sat down and started to work. 

I don't know what time I woke up but this time I didn't feel sick any more. I sat up in bed and the room wasn't moving. My head still hurt a little but not like it did. I got up and I was able to move with ease now. I walked to the bathroom and when I came out I noticed that he wasn't around. I walked out of the bedroom and down the hall way. I heard little noises coming from the library.

I stood in the door way and his head was down and he had his glasses on. He must have heard me because he looked up and smiled"How are you feeling?"

"Much better. What happened?"

He shakes his head "I don't really know. One minute you were fine and then the next minute you weren't. Papa and I were able to get you home and you have been sleeping ever since."

I walk over to his desk and he pulls his chair back and I sit on his lap. I lean my head against his shoulder and he hugs me tight.

"Those red eyes in my dream Ambrogio. They belonged to that Ghoul that was in here."

"Hmm, that is interesting." He didn't say any more about it and I didn't say any more about it as well. 

"I didn't want to go into the office in case you did wake up. I wanted to make sure I was around for you." He kissed the top of my head and he just held me.

"Well, I am sorry I got sick like that. I have never had that happen like that before it was strange."

"That is okay my love. I took care of you. I'll always take care of you."

He pulled his chair back up with me in his lap and went back to work. I sat there listening to his heart and breathing. I really hoped everything he just said was true, I wanted it to be true and deep down some where I knew it was.

\-------------

The next couple of months started to go down hill again for us. I knew all of that was too good to be true. He started to treat me the way he did while he was on tour. He wouldn't talk about it and I just kept my mouth shut. I started to spend a lot of time in Papa's office with his assistant but it was some where I could work and not be worried that Ambrogio would go off on me. 

"Sister Kay, lets go take a walk. I am in need of some fresh air. Sister Elizabeth, you think you will be fine for a little bit?"

"Yes, of course Papa." 

I get up from the chair I was sitting in and we headed out the door. We walk down the other flight of stairs so we didn't have to walk in front of Ambrogio's office. Outside was starting to get a little warmer since the winter was almost passed. 

"Have you spoken to Ambrogio at all?"

"Very little Papa. He doesn't want to talk. He sleeps in his office chambers almost all the time now and I don't see him. The only time I might see him is if he needs something from the quarters."

"Hmm, that is very odd. When he got back from tour he was fine so I wonder what has happened in the mean time."

I shake my head "I don't know. It kind of started to go down hill after I fell ill and had that dream. Do you think they could be connected?"

"Maybe but I don't know though. I hope for your sake that it gets over with soon because he needs to figure it out. I'm getting tired of it that is for sure. He is slacking at all of his other duties and I can't have that happening."

"I am sorry Papa." 

He takes my hand and squeezes it "It is okay my dear, not your fault. Have you spoken to my elder brother?"

"I'm going to tell him you called him old."

"I didn't say that." We stop at the garden and little buds were starting to come up.

"I know." I smile up at him. "I'm just trying to start something between you two because it is fun."

"Not nice at all." He said with a hint of a chuckle.

"To answer your question no, I really haven't spoken to him. I don't talk to him all that much. I'm sure you talk to him more than I do."

"That is probably true."

We stand there with our hands together and fingers laced together.

"I actually like Sister Elizabeth."

He nods his head "I can tell. You haven't ran her off like the other ones."

"To be fair I did not run the last one off. You did that on your own. I just happened to be the reason for it." I laugh.

He laughs with me "Yes, Sister Elizabeth is doing a very good job and I'm happy that you two are getting along. It makes it much easier to get things done."

We turn and start to head back to the Abbey. We take the same way back up the stairs.

"Thank you for the talk and walk my sweet sister."

"Anytime Papa." 

We head back into his office. 

Sister Elizabeth looks over at me "Your phone has been going off non stop since you left."

I looked at her for a second "Really? Who would it be?"

I walked over and then I looked up at Papa. He was looking down at his desk. 

"So who was it?" Sister Elizabeth asked. 

"It was the Cardinal. And they are angry text messages." I listen to the voice mail and he is practically yelling at me. I am looking out the window and I see Papa turn to watch me.   
I turn around. "He is mad like super mad. Yelling at me and everything. I need to go down there."

"Are you sure you should? Do you want me to go with you?"

I shake my head "No, that will make it even worse. I'll be okay Papa I promise."

He acts like he is going to say something else but stops himself. He nods his head "Okay, you know where to find us."

I nod my head and I grab my stuff. 

I walk quickly to Copia's office. I get to his door and it was open. I thought that was kind of strange but not unusual. I walk in and I don't see him but then I hear some noises coming from his old living quarters. I hope those sounds aren't what I think they are I say to myself. I walk quietly to the closed door and I open it very slowly. I see Copia's bareback and ass. I feel the tears start to well up in my eyes. He is fucking someone. I shut the door and I am in shock. I stand there for a minute or so thinking of what to do. Tears are streaming down my cheeks. I am not jealous I think I am more hurt because he always told me that he never bedded down with anyone else. I start to think that was a lie, if he did it wasn't a big deal. I wouldn't be mad by any means but this is different. He is going behind my back. I walk over to his desk and I place my phone on his desk. I walk out the door and I slam it really hard. 

I walk down the hallway not really knowing what to do. I didn't want to go back to Papa and I realized at that minute I didn't have anyone else. Rose was gone and Dew was gone. I was all alone again. I found myself standing in front of the infirmary. I walk through the doors and go up to the desk.

"I was wondering if Sister Margaret was in today?"

The Ghoul behind the desk looked at me for a second "No, she has left for the day. You might try the dinning hall since it is dinner time."

"Thank you." I walk back out the doors and I walk across the Abbey. 

I get back to our living quarters because I did not want to deal with all those people in the dinning hall. I open the door and take my shoes off. It didn't look like Ambrogio was even home. Who knows if he even will be home tonight. Do I want him to come home tonight? I didn't really know at that point. 


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this is written from Copia's point of view. I still can't decide if I like it or not but it goes along with the story. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading!!

I walk to the kitchen and I grab something little to eat. I go to the bedroom and I turn the TV on. I find a show to watch and I zone out. I didn't know what time it was but I heard the front door open and then shut. I heard Ambrogio's footsteps walking down the hall. My heart starts to pound a little faster, I guess I was hoping he wouldn't come home tonight. His footsteps are a fast heavy pace. I knew those steps, he was not happy. I keep looking at the TV and he walks into the bedroom and throws my phone at me. 

"Found your phone" He says with much anger in his voice.

"I see that" 

He walks to the bathroom and I hear the shower start. I wasn't going to really say anything. If he wanted to talk then he can talk. If he wanted to yell he could yell. His anger does not scare me anymore. I continue sitting there while he takes a shower. He walks back out in a towel and goes over to put some clothes on. 

"Going some where?" I ask

"Office."

"Why didn't you just take a shower there? You have clothes there."

He just scuffs at my question. "Why don't you just run to your precious Papa he will make it better."

I turn my head to him "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said run to your precious Papa. Your so fucking busy with him that you can't even return any calls or messages."

I take in a deep breath trying to calm myself down but it is not happening. "Why don'y you run to your new little sister or brother that you were fucking earlier. I'm sure they will make you feel so much better."

He stops what he was doing and looks at me.

"That is right I fucking heard you Ambrogio." I stand up "Fucking heard you. It wouldn't be so bad if you would have actually told me the fucking truth. But it looks like that is a little late. Didn't you wonder how my phone got on your desk? No, because you were to busy fucking whomever that was. I hope it was good, I hope it was everything that you dreamed of and that I couldn't give you." I couldn't stop my anger. 

"I have every right to fuck whomever I want to. You fuck whoever you want to and act like it isn't a big deal at all." He yells at me. 

"I don't fuck whoever I want to and the difference between this situation and me is that YOU FUCKING KNOW. You know everything. EVERYTHING but for some reason you can't trust me enough to say anything to me." I move to the door of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Why does it matter where I'm going. You aren't going to be here tonight anyway. You should probably go because he/she is waiting for you back in your old chambers. Have fun." I was angry really angry. I walk back down the hallway pull my shoes on and I slam the door behind me.

It was dark outside and once again I didn't know where to do. I walked to Rose's grave and I sit down in front of her tombstone. 

"What am I going to do Sister Rose? I wish he would have told me, why didn't he tell me. How often did he do this? How long has this been going on? Why was I so naive that he didn't sleep with anyone else. He still couldn't even tell me the truth." I pick at the grass and I look up at the moon.   


\-------------

Copia stood there fuming. He has not been this angry in a really long time. He was seeing red in front of him. He walks around the room trying to calm himself down before he went back to his office. Yes, it was true he was sleeping with someone else. It had been going on for a while now. He needed to get back to his other lover but also knew he really shouldn't. He had really messed up this time and he knew it but he was still so mad at Kay. How dare she throw that stuff in my face, how dare she get so mad at me for something she does. He gets up and leaves and goes to the Abbey. He walks up to his office and opens the door. His lover is sitting there waiting for him. 

"We have to stop this." He says as he steps into the room.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't keep doing this, if it keeps going I can't keep it a secret. Kay needs to know."

"I don't think that is going to be a good idea." The lover gets up and walks over to Copia and touches his cheek.

"Doesn't matter if it is a good idea or not. It is the right thing to do."

"But where was she when you wanted her, needed her. She was with her Papa. She says she loves you but we both know her love lies with the Emeritus brothers."

"She and Papa have always been close. He saved her, they need each other."

"But does Papa need all of her. I'm sure she is with him right now and he is making her feel so much better."

Copia starts to get angry again "You are probably right. I can't believe I have been so naive to see through all of this."

"Would you like me to get rid of her like the last time?"

Copia shakes his head "No Aether. I can't let her go."

"But look at how angry she makes you."

"I have to go. Please do not come back to see me."

"You will be calling me in no time to make you feel so much better. You have always known where my heart belongs. It has always been with you." He touches Copia's arm. 

Copia pulls away. "Stop it. I mean it do not come back. I don't want to see you again."

Aether laughs a little "If you say so. You should go see your Papa and I bet she is there. If I am wrong you will never see me again if I am right this will continue. I will follow you."

Copia wants this to end and for Aether to go away. Why was he so stupid, he was really hoping Kay wouldn't be in Papa's bed but he had a strange feeling that she would be. He turns and walks out the door with the Ghoul behind him. 

They first walk to Papa's office and he wasn't there so Copia walks out of the Abbey to his living quarters. He walks up to the door and knocks. Besides the Ghoul answering the door Papa himself is standing there.

"What may I owe this pleasure for?" He asks as he opens the door wider to let Copia in. The Ghoul stays behind.

"I am seeing if Sister Kay was here."

"No my dear Cardinal she is not. I haven't seen her for a while. When she left me she said she was headed up to your office."

Copia walks past him to his bedroom and he opens the door "What do you think you are doing Copia?" Papa asks a little irritated.

"I'm looking for Kay. I know she has to be here because where else would she go? She has no other bed to lay down in." He doesn't see her in that room.

"What you are implying Cardinal?"

He opens the spare bedroom door and doesn't find her there either. 

"I am implying that you two love to fuck so much that why wouldn't she be here, in your bed."

Papa's eyes get little as he looks at Copia. "I think you need to leave and you need to leave now before you say anything you will regret." His jaw is moving as he is starting to get angry.

"Where is she Gabriele?"

"So you have punched me and twice now have barged into my quarters yelling at me because you can't handle your emotions with her. I don't know what has happened now and I don't want to know. You two work it out. I will not take another one of these situations again do you understand me?"

Copia doesn't know how to react. Papa was right he doesn't know how to handle his emotions. He nods his head slowly.

"Good. Now you need to leave before I physically remove you from my quarters. We can talk but you have to be calmed down before I will pay you any mind. And remember you will be running mass the next couple of days and if you screw up one bit, you will not like me."

Copia nods his head again and walks out the door. Papa stands there wondering what was going on but knew he wasn't going to get involved with it. Kay was not there and so he has done nothing wrong. He turns and goes back into his room.

Copia stands outside waiting for Aether to show. He doesn't show for some time so he knows he got his answer. Why did he let himself get messed up with Aether again. It had been so long but then he came back and he couldn't resist him. He hopes he doesn't come back at all he was done with him. He starts to walk the grounds. After a little bit he walks up to the cemetery. He sees a figure sitting on the ground. As he gets closer he realizes that it is Kay. His stomach drops and his heart starts to hurt a little. She had no where to go, he thought to himself. He doesn't walk up to her, he turns and walks back to their quarters. 

\----------

He opens the door and steps inside. He sees a pair of green eyes glowing. 

"I told you to leave me alone." He says as he heads into the library. 

"Cardinal." The voice says.

Copia whips his head around. He knows that voice but he can't put his finger on it. "Yes, what do you want? I am not in the mood." He sits down in the chair.

"I have been watching and I know everything."

"What do you mean you know everything. I am not in the mood for games." He puts his hand to his forehead and rubs it. 

"Aether."

Copia sits up straight and looks straight ahead.

"Yes, your beloved Aether. Sent him away you did but then summoned him back. The only thing I can't figure out is why? Why bring a dangerous Ghoul back in, he could hurt Sister Kay. Then what would you do?"

"Dew" Copia whispers. Before he could turn around the Ghoul had left. 

He looks around the room and gets up and checks all the rooms. Was he going mad? He could have sworn he heard Dew and that was who he was speaking to. Shit, he knows. He sits down on the bed. This is bad he thinks to himself. He could tell Kay everything and then what will happen? I thought he was gone. He falls back on the bed rubbing his forehead. He doesn't know what to do. He lays there for a minute or so and then pulls himself up. He gets off the bed and then walks out to the library. He sits down at his desk and just stares down at the papers. He can't concentrate on this he throws the papers off the desk. He gets back up and walks out the door. He walks back to the cemetery where he last saw me. He walks up to it but notices I am gone. Now, he really doesn't know what to do so he sits down on the ground and waits.

I had finally gotten up and started to walk some where again. I didn't know where but I was tired and I really wanted to sleep some where. I ended up walking up to Papa's office and it was unlocked. I walked in and I sat down on the couch. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I just wanted to sleep hoping that when I woke up this nightmare would be over with. I couldn't understand why Copia was hiding something like that from me. I thought we told each other everything. I lay down and I fall asleep. 


	61. Chapter 61

When I wake up I realize that I am not in Papa's room any more. I am in a small room but it was a bedroom. I didn't know if I was dreaming or if I really was moved. Did I move myself? Why am I always waking up in strange places? I touched the sheets and they felt real I then pinched myself. That did hurt so this must be real. I sit up in the bed and there is only a bed and then another door. I see eyes glowing from the corner. I froze, I remember that glow. This has to be a dream. I start to breath really heavy.

"Hello Sister."

I don't say anything I just stare at the Ghoul. 

"This is not a dream. Good for you to have figured that out."

"I thought..." 

"Ah that is where you were wrong. You are wrong. I am here in the flesh. You can't get rid of me that easily. Your precious Cardinal couldn't leave me." He laughs and it is a dark laugh.

"Aether"

"I knew you would never forget me. We had such a special bond there for a while." He walks over to me and strokes my cheek. I try to move away but he grabs my chin. "You can't get away this time. No one is here to save you this time."

"Why?"

"Hmmm, I don't think you want to hear the why. I don't think you are ready to really hear the truth. I told you that he didn't care for you that he didn't really love you but you stayed. Stupid human. Are you going to leave like last time?"

"Wasn't my choice last time."

"You could have come back but no you stayed away which was perfect. Sure he sent me away after we got back from that tour but guess what?" He walks around the bed. My eyes follow him. " He called me back within two months. He acted like he missed you and that he was so glad to see you again. But he would sneak away from you and come to me."

I must have let out a little gasp 

He laughs a little "Yes, he came to me. Actually right in this room or his old living quarters. Did you not recognize me when I drove all of you to the cabin and back? What other Ghoul would he trust to know about that place. I have to say that bed in that cabin is amazing."

I try to hold all of my emotions inside. I didn't want this Ghoul to know how I was feeling. I was mad and I was hurt.

"When you walked in on your dear Cardinal today. That was me under him. Oh the sweet music we make together he just can't get enough of it."

I started to feel the tears but I held back. I wanted him to stop talking, I needed to think and to process all of this. 

He smiles at me and I just want to dig his eyes out. I hate this Ghoul more than anything else in this world. At this point, I didn't really care about Copia I wanted to get out. I didn't want to be his prisoner. 

"Why am I here?"

He shrugs "Thought it would be fun and that we had so much to talk about. I didn't think you should be in the dark but the Cardinal wanted to keep you there. I also know that your love is not for him. Why don't you let him go and be with your sweet little Pope."

"You know nothing about me."

"You are right and wrong all at the same time. I know that you love those Emeritus brothers but to what extent I don't know. I can't figure out if you even love the Cardinal like you say you do. But if you don't I don't know what your plan is in the long run."

"You are right about one thing I do love the Emeritus brothers they are my family. You will never understand my feelings for the Cardinal. You don't want to understand."

He poofs away and I am left in the dark room by myself. I sit my back up against the wall and lean my head back. Why? So many questions that I want to ask Copia but I don't know if I will be able to ask them. I open my eyes and I start to look around the room. There is really nothing else in this room. I get up from the bed glad that he didn't tie me down or anything. I walk over to the door and I try it. It was locked, which didn't surprise me. I sit back on the bed. I tell myself that I am not going to cry. I am going to be strong and I'm going to get myself out of this situation. I don't know at this point what is the truth and what isn't. I know some of what Aether told me was the truth but all of it can't be. Copia has to love me right? Or have we all been a fooled. I lay down and just look up at the ceiling.

\-------------

The Cardinal is still sitting on the grass not sure where to look or where to go. Where did she go? He gets up and ends up walking to the floor with the offices. He passes his office and looks in, she isn't there. Which doesn't surprise him, why would she come back to my office? He walks on down the hallway and stops at Papa's door. She could be in there. He knew that Papa was down in his quarters and so he tried the door. It was unlocked so he opened it slowly. He walked in and once again she wasn't there. He walked around Papa's office hoping that maybe she was here and left a clue. He couldn't find anything, he sighs and walks back to their quarters. He walks in and goes to the library and just lays down on the couch. Soon he is fast asleep. 

He wakes up when the sunlight is streaming into the room. He groans as he gets himself up. He walks back to the bedroom and Kay is still not there. He changes into clean clothes and heads up to the Abbey. He thought he would stop by Papa's office again to apologize to him and also see if Kay was in there. He didn't care at this point, he just wanted to find her. He walks up the stairs and figured Papa should be there because it was late in the morning. The doors are closed so he knocks. A Ghoul comes up to the door and lets him come into the office. Papa is working behind his desk and he doesn't look happy when he looks up at Cardinal. 

"Are you here to yell at me this morning?" He says in a rushed voice. 

Cardinal stands with his hands clasped in front of him. "I...a...m" He looks down at the floor.

"What is it Cardinal? I don't have all morning for your nonsense."

Copia looks up at him with a little bit of fear in his eyes. "I am sorry for how I acted last night and any other time. I have done a very bad thing and now I am being punished for it."

Papa sighed. "If this is about you and Sister Kay I really don't want to hear it this morning. She is not here at my office, she was never in my quarters last night. I have not seen her." He looks up at the Cardinal.

" I understand that and I am sorry. This is in regards to Sister Kay. I have let a Ghoul come back in the Abbey that was sent away." He knew he was going to be in for it with Papa. 

Papa stood up, his eyes were flashing with anger. Hands were flat against the desk. "What do you mean?"

Copia turns his gaze back down at the floor and doesn't say anything.

"Look at me Cardinal. What have you done and why?"

Cardinal was trying to get the courage to tell Papa. He swallowed and looked up. He had never really seen Papa mad let alone mad at him. 

"Aether."

"Aether? The Ghoul that you sent away after that tour?"

"Yes."

Now Papa was angry. He slams his hand on to the desk "Why? Why did you let that Ghoul back into this Abbey? You know how dangerous he is."

The Cardinal steps back a little " I was weak very weak. I have been seeing him secretly for the past couple of years. He came back when Kay was gone."

Papa doesn't say anything he is just glaring at him.

"The way you made yourself feel better was to bring this Ghoul back into this Abbey and then still see him when Kay returned? He could kill her if he wants to Cardinal." 

"I know, I know." Tears were starting to form in Cardinal's eyes.

Papa sits back down in his chair and closes his eyes. "You need to leave my office right now Cardinal."

The Cardinal doesn't say anything and he turns to leave. He walks back down to his office and sits in his chair, head is in his hands. Saying out loud "What have I done? Where is Kay?" 

A voice comes from behind him. "I know where she is but you aren't going to like it. Papa is going to be even madder at you."

He knew that voice. "Please tell me Dew."

Dew steps out of the shadows and sits down across from the Cardinal. Cardinal finally looks at him. He looks like he has been through some type of fighting or something. His face is all scared up.

"What has happened to you Dew?" He asked with a little worry.

"I don't want your sympathy now Cardinal. I am with Papa and very upset with you. You put Sister Kay in much danger that you don't even know about right now. When I saw it I couldn't believe it. You promised to keep her safe. You didn't, I don't even know if you ever wanted to keep her safe."

"I did, I do want to keep her safe. I tried so hard to stop it but I never could."

"Because you are fucking weak Cardinal. You put your own needs, even though Kay should have been enough, before her. I feel like now everything that has come out of your mouth with Kay was just lies. I don't know why they would be lies, I don't know what you would gain by being with her but lies." 

"No, no I have never lied to her." Cardinal is now starting to cry.

"That is not going to be enough for this one Cardinal." Dew gets up and leaves the Cardinal at his desk crying. 

\-----------

Dew walks down the hallway to Papa's office. The same Ghoul opens the door and lets Dew in. He stands in the middle of the floor waiting for Papa to look up.

"Papa." Dew says.

Papa is still fuming from the conversation he had with the Cardinal. He looks up and his jaw drops.

"Dew?"

"Yes, Papa." 

He rubs his eyes and opens them again. "For Satan's sake where have you been?"

"I am not here to talk about that Papa."

Papa nods his head. "What is it my Ghoul?"

"Aether."

"What about Aether? I have already had the pleasure to speak with my dear friend Cardinal about him."

"He has Kay."

"I'm sorry he what?"

"He has Sister Kay."

Fear has now taken over the emotion in Papa. "What? How? Where is she?" He starts to talk very fast.

"She is okay for right now. He has her locked away in a room far from this place."

"Is she in Hell?"

Dew shakes his head "No, if he would take her there I don't think she would be able to survive that."

"Why does he have her?"

"I am pretty sure it has something to do with the Cardinal. I have been watching their relationship since the time Sister Kay came back. I kept hoping that the Cardinal would break it but he never did. When he tried to break it off last night that is when things started to get nasty."

"Is that why he came barging into my quarters last night." 

"Yes, I am pretty sure that is the reason. I was already following Aether after the Cardinal stepped foot into your place. Aether waited around for him to get his answer. When the Cardinal came out empty handed he knew that Sister Kay was alone." 

Papa sat there listening. 

"That is when he started to look around for her. I couldn't do anything when he did find her in your office last night. I didn't want to blow my cover and get into trouble as well. He took her and I followed as far as I was able to. I know the place he is holding her. I know he is telling her some lies and some other non-lies. I think he is once again trying to turn her against the Cardinal so he can have him again. If he gets him again, we will not see the Cardinal again."

Papa gets up from his chair and walks over to the window and looks out. "You are telling me that Aether has taken Kay, so she can be a pawn to get Cardinal. He is making him chose between him and Kay again? This time Cardinal will really have to chose and which ever one he chooses the other will end."

"Yes, I am afraid so Papa."

"What can we do then Dew?" He turns and looks at the Ghoul.

"Right now nothing. I will keep my eye on Sister Kay. We have to let Cardinal figure this one out."

"So the fate of even my happiness is depending on what the Cardinal decides."

"I know, he has put everyone in this situation. If he chooses Aether you may lose Sister Kay for ever. You and I both know that she would not stay here."

"But if he chooses Sister Kay then Aether will disappear?"

"I believe so. He is a very strong Ghoul. He is good at manipulating humans to think certain ways. I pray to our Dark Father that Kay is mentally strong enough for this situation."

"That is what I'm afraid of. There has been so much that has happened that I don't think she is mentally strong enough."

"I don't know anything about that Papa but lets pray that in this situation she is."

"Yes, let us both pray that she is." Papa sighs and walks back to his desk. 

Dew stands up "I must be leaving for the time Papa. I will come back to update you when I have updates."

"Yes, please do. How will we know when the Cardinal has made his choice?"

"He will probably will come to you first and then I will be back."

Papa nods his head. Dew bows his head and leaves the room. 

Papa stands back up from his desk and starts to pace the floor. "For fuck's sake" he says out loud.

\----------

  
I wake up and I am still in the room. It is still dark. I decide that I am going to figure something out, I have to because no one knows where I am at. I sit at the edge of the bed and I rub my face with my hands. I get down on the floor and I start moving around the wall. I was looking for anything, or feeling for anything that might feel like I could move. I got all the way around the room and nothing. I stand up and I walk to the door again. I try it, still locked. Then I start to hear voices or something going on outside the door. I lean my ear against the door trying to listen. I didn't want to say anything for the fear that Aether would hear me. I sit back down on the bed and let out a sigh. I soon hear like a popping sound or something. I looked up and I see a set of greens eyes staring at me. My heart started to beat faster. I knew who I was looking at, I will never forget those eyes.

"Dew?" I whisper.

The figure walks over to the bed and sits down next to me. I don't have any fear for I knew deep down that it was Dew.

"Sister Kay, you are in a lot of danger."

"What do you mean?"

"Aether can do anything to you at any minute."

"I know, but there is no way I can get out of this room. I have tried."

" I wish I could take you out myself but I can not. I am not strong enough."

"That is okay Dew. I am sure I can figure it out."

He shakes his head "No, you can't get out by yourself. All of this is the Cardinal's fault."

It was my turn to shake my head "I didn't believe that when Aether told me and I'm not going to believe that now. He wouldn't put me in danger."

Dew takes my hand "My sweet sister. He has put you in this danger. He did let Aether back in the Abbey and they have had a relationship for a couple of years now. It started before you got back but the Cardinal was too weak to break it off."

"No, this can't be the truth Dew. I don't believe it."

"You must believe it. I would never lie to you, you know that. You have to try very hard not to give into Aether and what he says. Not everything he says is true. He wants the Cardinal back and he will do anything to make that happen. He took you because the Cardinal sent him away. Told him to leave him a lone and to never come back. He was able to get the Cardinal to yell at Papa about you."

"They have not been getting along lately. Do you think Aether could be the problem?"

"Could be. All of this is going to depend on your Cardinal."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He is stroking the top of my hand with his thumb "It means that he must chose. If he chooses you, Aether should just leave on his own. I don't know if that is going to be the case."

"And if he chooses Aether, I will be gone. So he will be able to have what he wants but take me away from Papa."

"Yes, that is correct."

I take a deep breath. "So now it is about if he truly loves me or not. Aether has told me that he is using me and that he doesn't really love me at all. Do you think that is true Dew?"

"I don't think that is true. I think he does love you but he is very weak. He will have to be willing to stand up for himself and for you."

"Is Aether going to hurt me?"

"I don't know Sister. I don't think he will even though he may want to. He has never been a violent Ghoul but who knows when it comes to the Cardinal."

"So now I just sit and wait?"

"Yes, just like the rest of us we sit and wait. I am sure Aether will visit the Cardinal and let him know his deal."

"I wish Papa was here."

He puts his arm around my shoulders "I know my sweet sister. He is aware of the situation. We spoke before I came to you."

"And he can't come and get me?"

"Once again I am afraid not. It has to be the Cardinal."

"Will you stay with me for a little bit? We don't even have to talk, it is so lonely in this room."

"Yes, I will stay for just a little bit. I can't stay long at all for fear of Aether finding me."

"Thank you." I put my hand to his face and he pulls it away. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to feel you. I have missed you so much my sweet Ghoul."

"You don't want to touch my face, it is not what it used to be." 

I nod and we sit together for awhile. Dew stands up "I have to go my sweet sister."

"Okay. Please come back."

"I will. Try not to let him get into your head. This is going to be a test of your mental power. Hold steady and don't let him in."

"Yes, I will try."

With that being said there was the small poof again and I was alone once again in the dark room.

Some time later I hear a voice.

"I told you he didn't love you."

"What if I said I believed you? That I have had that feeling for a while?"

"I would be very happy. Meaning that I have done my job well and that means he would choose me."

"What do you mean choose you?"

"Ah, my dear sister. This is what our Cardinal must do. Either you or me. He isn't going to want a weak and very broken human when he can have a strong Ghoul."

I couldn't help it any more the tears started to come. I started to think back before he left for the tour and while he was on tour. All those days he didn't speak to me or when he did he would be yelling at me.

"This is what I mean." He walks around to the side of the bed and grabs my chin and turns my face to him. "Weak. Why does he want someone that doesn't love him, doesn't care for him. Gave back a present that was given to them." His claws tighten around my chin. 

"Please just leave me a lone. You have gotten what you want. We both know the Cardinal is going to choose you. I don't know why I ever let myself get that deep and involved with him."

He laughs and he is gone. 

I fall back on the bed in the fetal position and I start to cry. I couldn't stop it all of those feelings I had pushed way in the back were coming back up. I knew he didn't love me any more but it hurt even more saying it out loud. I felt like that meant I finally admitted it. I wanted to go home, I didn't want to be this pawn in this awful game but there was no way out.


	62. Chapter 62

The Cardinal was still in his office trying to figure out what was going to happen. 

"I'm glad you are still here my love."

The Cardinal doesn't move. "What do you want Aether? What did you do with her?"

"Who are you talking about?" He walks around to the Cardinal.

"You know who I am talking about." Copia hisses back at him. He felt his face start to get red.

"Oh, yes, yes Sister Kay. She is fine." He waves his hand at him. 

"Bring her back. Bring her back NOW Aether."

"tsk, tsk. Didn't think you cared for her any more Copia. And anyway I can't just give her back to you."

"How dare you try to tell me I don't care for her. You really have no idea. That is your problem Aether. You always think you know but you don't. You really have no idea."

Aether turns towards him and his eyes were glowing a little more red. He was starting to get mad. He puts his hands on top of the desk and stares at Copia. 

"Here's the deal Cardinal. We are playing by my rules at this point. You must choose and really choose. Either me or her. If you choose her I will leave and I will not be back ever. If you choose me you know that you will be taking her from the Emeritus brother's and your position here at the church will be gone. But you know my love that I can take care of you. You have a day and we will meet in the small chapel in 24 hours." 

With that he was gone. Copia sat back in his chair and before he could even think about anything Papa comes bursting through the door. 

"He has her Copia." He yells.

He looks up at Papa with some tears in his eyes "I know Gabriele. Why did I let this happen?"

Papa was taken back by his eyes and he couldn't be as mad as he was. He shuts the door behind him and sits down in the chair in front of Copia's desk.

"I don't know why you let it happen. I knew something was going on because Kay was really inside her self the whole time you were gone and even when you got back. Was he the one that was in your quarters that night?"

"Yes. I have never figured out why he was even in there. He never answered me. That was when it was starting to get dangerous. I really didn't think it was going to be a big deal but I should have know."

"Yeah, it is a big deal because you sent her away for him and now we are here."

"I know." Copia starts to cry. "He told me I had to choose between him or Kay. I don't think he will ever leave if I did choose Kay. He says he will but I know something bad will happen. If I choose him I lose everything. Not only me but you as well. I will also lose everything I have worked so hard to get."

"Yes, I have heard that. Have you been visited by our Ghoul?"

"Yes, he told me Aether had Kay before Aether told me. What am I going to do Papa?"

"I can not help you. This one is going to be all you. You know what I think you should do and really it shouldn't even be something you have to think about."

"I know and you are right. I'm not thinking about it because I know my answer." Copia says looking at Papa.

He nods his head. "So what do we do now?"

"I guess we sit and wait. Even though I want to go get Kay but I know that will not be possible. Hopefully Dew will give us an update on her."

"I am worried that she isn't going to make it through this. He says that she needs to be mentally strong and I don't think she is at this moment."

Copia nods his head "I know. I have treated her so bad this past year and for what? Nothing, because of Aether that is why. I couldn't pull myself from him and I couldn't see what he was doing to me. You have to believe me Gabriele when I say I really love her and I want her back."

Papa nodes his head "I know Ambrogio. But I don't think Kay knows I think she believes you don't. Not only have you treated her bad but I have not treated her the greatest either. Let's us both pray to our dark lord that she comes home safely and that she can make it through this."

Copia nod his head again but doesn't say anything this time. 

The two men stay in The Cardinal's office the rest of the day. 

\---------------

While I was laying in the dark willing myself to get up I hear that pop sound again. I soon felt a hand on my shoulder. It rolled me over and the arms held me. 

"Dew, he is right. Copia doesn't really love me. I have known it for awhile. It is hard for me to finally admit it and it hurts to say it out loud."

"That is not true Kay. I know he loves you, he wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"You say that but look where I am. He has let something happen to me."

He starts to rock me trying to sooth me. "I know but I just know he loves you and cares deeply about you."

I finally stop crying and calm myself down. "You should probably leave Dew. I don't want you to get caught."

"I don't really want to leave you at this point but you are right." He kisses the top of my head.

"I want you to stay as well." 

We both heard the door start to open and Dew popped out quickly. I was still laying on the bed when Aether walked in. 

"Your precious Cardinal has 24 hours to make a decision and then you and I will be taking a trip to see him. We both know how this is going to end so when we get back you might as well say your goodbyes."

"If he chooses you, doesn't mean I have to leave. Because he won't be able to work with in the Ministry again. You want him to lose everything he has worked for?"

This set Aether back a little. "He will have a better life without that ministry and the Emeritus family. I can make him bigger than what he is now. But I also know you, you won't be able to stay in that Abbey with all of those memories."

"You don't know me. I have changed since the last time you even saw me." He was starting to make me angry.

"No, I know you Sister. Everyone will live in pain after all of this is done. I have lived there long enough and now, now I get what I deserve." With that he was gone. 

I sat up in the bed drying my face off. I looked up at the ceiling waiting until I could go home. 

\---------------

  
Late in the night the two men were still in Copia's office. They were actually back in his old living quarters laying on the bed. Neither one were asleep and they were quietly holding hands. Soon there was a pop noise and Dew was laying between them. 

"What in the world?" Copia said sitting straight up. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you guys. But I have news. Sister Kay is breaking and she is breaking fast."

Copia lays back down and turns to his side. Dew cuddles up to him and Copia can still smell a little bit of Kay on him. He snuggles up closer to him and nuzzles into his neck. How he missed her and her smell. 

"What does that mean Dew?" Papa asks. "We can't do anything now, we just have to wait." 

"I don't know you may not have to wait any longer. If he thinks she has completely given up on The Cardinal then he may be interested to do it now."

"You mean to tell me The Cardinal can summon Aether and all of this can be over with?" Papa says sitting up and glaring at Copia.

"Yes that is what I mean. As long as The Cardinal is ready to stand in front of Aether, Sister Kay and the Dark Lord and give Aether his answer."

The Cardinal sits up and then gets off the bed. He starts to walk over to his wardrobe. "Yes, I am ready." He pulls out a cassock and walks to the rest room.

Papa sits up and so does Dew. They look at each other and shrug a little.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Papa asks.

"Yeah I do Papa. I want her home no matter how this goes but I think you and I know how it is going to end."

"Yeah, I think I do. I only hope that I am correct." 

Dew nods his head.

The Cardinal walks out of the restroom in his red cassock. 

"I am ready to do what needs to be done." He says as he starts to walk out of the bedroom door and into his office. He pulls a book down and finds the page he is looking for. He makes sure he remembers the passage. I only have one chance he thinks to himself. He puts the book back up and turns and looks at the other two. 

"Lets go." He has no emotion in his voice. 

Papa and Dew don't say anything else and they follow him out of the office and down to the small chapel.

\-----------

Aether could sense movement from Copia. He knew that Copia had made up his mind. Didn't take him long at all he thinks to himself. He opens the door to Sister Kay's little room and walks up to her. 

"He is ready. We must go meet him." 

I didn't understand what he meant but I didn't really care. It sounded like he was going to take me out of this place, maybe the other place would be a place I could try to make a run for it. He lifts me up roughly by the arm and holds on to me. The next thing I knew we were standing in the small chapel back at the Abbey. I was weak by this point but Aether made sure he held on to me. He knew me well enough to know that if he let go I would be trying to dart out. But the truth was I don't think I could have gotten very far. He moved me up to the alter.

"Why don't you just let me go Aether? Does it really matter?"

He hisses back "Yes, it does matter."

The door open and we both turned to look. I saw The Cardinal in front wearing his red cassock. He was looking straight ahead and Papa was behind him. That was when I knew the answer. I stepped back a little behind Aether.

"Why are you hiding girl?" He pulls me back to his side. 

They both get to the alter and Papa gives me a small nod as he stands to the other side. Cardinal walks up to us and stands in front of Aether.

"Ah hello my love." Aether says as he reaches up to stroke Cardinal's cheek. The Cardinal slaps his hand away.

"Do not speak to me and or touch me." He says to Aether. He walks over to me and places his hand on my cheek. I lean into it, it felt so warm. How I missed his touch, how I missed him. He backs up away from me. 

"Lets get down to the reason we are here Aether." He is staring straight into the Ghoul's eyes. 

"Yes, yes, lets get on with this so we can move on." 

"I totally agree."

"So Cardinal, what answer do you have for me?"

"Oh Aether, you thought it would take me a long time to come up with an answer. You wanted to play a dangerous game. You think you know all of us. . Yes, I am a weak man. I was very weak but I am not longer that weak old man that you have kept me at."

Aether begins to huff a little and squeezes my arm tighter. I don't make any noise I just try to stand up. "You are weak Copia. You always have been and you always will be weak."

"Yes, that is what you want me to be. You want me to be weak so that way you can use me anyway you want. But this time you are wrong."

Aether's eyes begin to glow very red, I could feel the anger building up in him. I started to get a little scared because if he wanted to he could take my arm off. I watched Copia, he was calm and collected. He never dropped his eyes from the Ghoul. I had never really seen him like this, he had a different look. 

He starts to walk around us "So let me make sure I get the wager correct. If I choose Sister Kay." He says very sweetly as he touches my cheek again. "You will go away and not come back but if I choose you." He touches Aether's shoulder "Then Kay will stay or leave the Abbey and then the two of us will leave. Is this correct?"

"Yes, that is correct."

The Cardinal looks over at Papa and goes and stands in front of us again. I just wanted the answer, I was tired. 

"No more games Copia. Answer now!"

"Like I said you think you know us but you really don't. It did not take me long to come to my answer, actually it took me less than a minute." He looks over at me and gives me a small smile.

Aether starts to get even more angry and this time I let out a little yelp as his claws dig into my arm. 

"Let her go." I hear Dew's voice behind me.

Aether whips his head around and stares down Dew. His green eyes were shinning bright but Aether's eyes were black by now. He was breathing heavily. "This does not concern you little Ghoul."

"Yes, it does. Let her go."

"AETHER" The Cardinal yells

"What? What is the answer? NOW?"

Dew steps up behind me and whispers "I have you when he lets go"

I nod to let him know I heard him.

The Cardinal stands right in front of Aether. "I hate to disappoint you but Kay is my soul mate. I love her deeply, we were meant to be together." He looks over at me with tears in his eyes. "She is mine and will always be mine."

Aether's anger is over the top. He sees Dew out of the corner of his eyes and he reaches around and picks him up. I stare in horror as he throws him across the room and Dew hits the wall with a sicking thud. I scream as he digs his claws into my arm even more. 

"Let her go." The Cardinal says in a calm voice but stern.

"How dare you pick her. She can't do anything for you. If you were with me I can make you bigger than the Emeritus brothers. You are just piggy backing on them." He steps forward still a hold of me. I start to try to get away but I can't get out of his grip.

" It doesn't matter. I am here and I'm staying here. You need to do what you said you would do and that is to leave. Let the sister go now." 

Aether flings me across the alter.I hit the corner of the alter and I fall to the ground. Papa rushes over from where he was with Dew and grabs a hold of me. I try to stay awake to see what was happening I force myself. 

Aether starts to step even closer to the Cardinal and then all of the sudden the Cardinal begins to whisper something. Aether looks at him in horror as he starts to step backwards. Cardinal keeps saying the same thing over and over. Aether is almost like screaming, it was hard not to cover our ears. 

Papa whispers "The Banishing Ritual."

Aether is now in the middle of the chapel making strange sounds from his throat as he is trying to get away from The Cardinal. I see Aether disappear and that is when my eyes close. 


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be smut... I had written this part at a different time so I am sorry.
> 
> Thank you for reading...

I woke up and once again I was in the infirmary. Dear Satan I am so tired of waking up in this place. I look over and I see that my arm is all wrapped up. I remembered Aether digging his claws into my arm. I then looked to my other side and there was Ambrogio. Every time I have woken up he is always right there holding my hand. He was actually watching me. 

He smiles at me "How are you feeling my love?"

"I'm okay I guess. What happened?"

"When Aether threw you across the alter you ended up passing out. You are extremely dehydrated that is why you are hooked up to an IV."

I look down at my arm and see the IV."I remember him doing that and my arm. Where is Dew?" I try to sit up a little but my body kind of hurt.

"Lay back down. He is okay. You will be able to see him tomorrow. They want you in bed all day today. He is not by himself Papa is with him."

"Is he gone?" I whisper afraid if I said his name out loud he would appear.

He nods his head "Yes, he is gone. He should not come back at all."

"Papa whispered something about a Banishment Ritual. Is that what you did?" 

"Yes, I knew he wouldn't be going on his own. That was the only thing that would make sure he never came back."

"Can I tell you something Ambrogio?"

He places his gloved hand on my cheek "Anything my love."

"I knew your answer as soon as you walked in the door."

He smiles a little "Oh yeah, and how did you know that?"

"Your red cassock . If my memory serves me right the red cassock was the one you wore the very first night you came to me on that bench."

He nods his head "You are correct. I was hoping you would remember that. That is the reason I wore it."

I smile as I lay my head back down on the pillows. Ambrogio leans up and gives my forehead a kiss. "We will have more time to talk about everything but I want you to know from the bottom of my heart that I am so sorry I put you through that. You have to believe me when I say that I did not know he would take it that far. There was never a doubt in my mind that my choice was going to be you."

I smile as he kisses my forehead again. "I know you didn't know. I did doubt, I doubted everything Ambrogio."

"I know you did and it is okay. You have every right to not believe me or trust me ever again but I don't want you to leave me."

I take his hand into my hand "I'm not going to leave you. I love you too much that I can't do that. I left you once and it was awful I'm not doing it again."

He smiles at me and gives my lips a soft kiss. "Why don't you go back to sleep my love. I won't leave you."

I smile back and I close my eyes. 

When I woke up it was night and Ambrogio was still sitting in the chair. He had my hand in his and his head was bent back and he was snoring. I sit up and realize that I really needed to use the rest room. I didn't know if I should wake him up or call a nurse to help me. I wake him up first.

"Ambrogio." I whisper.

"Hmm?" 

"I need to use the restroom can you help me get there?"

He nods his head and he opens his eyes. He turns on the table light next to him. He stands up and helps me get out of bed. He moves the IV bag with us as we slowly move across the room. We finally get there and he helps me inside. I tell him I think I can handle it from here. He nods his head and walks back out and shuts the door. 

It felt good to get up and move a little. I get done using the restroom and washing my hands. I make it to the door okay but I knew I wouldn't make it to my bed. I open the door and he is standing right there with his eyes closed waiting for me. I let out a little chuckle. He hears me and smiles at me sheepishly.

"Sorry, I haven't slept for a couple of nights." He helps me back to my bed. 

I move over. "Come to bed Ambrogio."

"I don't think there is enough room."

"There is always room." I turn to my side and he snuggles behind me being the big spoon. 

He kisses my temple. "I love you very much Kay. I will never let anything like this happen to you again."

I just nod my head and I fall back to sleep in his arms.

\-------------

When I wake up again in the morning Ambrogio was gone. About that time Sister Margaret ended up walking through the door. She smiled really big at me.

"Good Morning Sister Kay. How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling better. I hate that we keep meeting like this."

She laughs a little "Yeah, not the most ideal situation."

"Where is the Cardinal?"

"Oh, I hope you don't mind but he looked awful this morning so I sent him back to his quarters to take a shower and a nap"

I shake my head "That is fine."

"The only one that I can't get to leave the room is Papa Emeritus."

"Is he still with Dew?"

She nods her head as she checks my IV bag. "Yes, he won't leave him for some reason."

"Is there anyway I will be able to go and see Dew today?"

"Of course. If you want to go now I can help you."

"Yes, please I really want to see him but first I need to use the rest room."

"Do you want to try on your own?"

"Yes." I move to the side of the bed and put my feet on the ground. I sit there for a little bit and then I stand up. I feel that I am not near as wobbly as I was the day before. I start walking to the bathroom and Sister Margaret is helping move my IV bag with me. I make it and stand there at the door for a minute. I then get all the way into the bathroom . Sister Margaret shuts the door behind me. I get done and I open the door.

"I do feel better. I'm not near as wobbly as I was yesterday that is for sure." 

"Good." Sister Margaret said.

We head to the door and walk out to the hallway. Dew's room isn't very far from mine. We get there and Sister Margaret knocks softly on the door. Before an answer she opens it. We step in and I see Papa sitting next to the Ghoul's bed. Tears started to form in my eyes as I saw my sweet Ghoul. I walk up to Papa and Margaret excuses herself and leave the room. 

"Papa." I place my hand on his arm.

He opens his eyes and smiles at me "Sweet Sister, you are up." He stands up and pulls me into a hug. I hold on to him because I start to get a little dizzy. He stands me at arms length and looks at me.

"You are looking better." He tries to smile but the tears are coming down his cheeks. I wipe them off. 

"Papa, why are you so sad? Look we are here, Dew is going to be fine."

"I know. I think these are just tears due to all of the stress that has been building and lack of sleep." 

I put his face into my hands and I give him a kiss. "You are so sweet Papa. I love you for that."

He nods his head. "He hasn't woken up yet, I am hoping he wakes up today."

"Why don't you go back to your quarters. Take a shower and take a nap. Ambrogio was sent home as well. I will sit with Dew."

He runs a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I feel like I should sit here with him."

"Papa, I can do it. I have nothing better to do. If you don't want to be by yourself I'm sure Ambrogio will snuggle up with you." I say with a smile. 

He lets out a little chuckle. "Oh, I am sure he would love it. But I will take you up on your offer and go take a shower and a nap." He pulls me into a hug again and kisses the top of my head

"I will let you know if anything changes with Dew. Have a good nap."

He goes over and squeezes Dew's hand and turns and walks out the room.

I sit down in the chair that Papa was sitting in and I grab Dew's hand. 

"Oh Dew, what happened to you?" I rub his cheek. "Thank you for saving me and being the friend you always were. I want you to wake up." I lean up and give his cheek a kiss. 

I sit there for the rest of the day holding his hand. I would rub the back of his hand with my thumb. I would also just talk to him didn't matter what was said. I wanted him to wake up, I needed him to wake up. 

I hear the door open and I look up and it was Ambrogio. I smile at him as he walks over to me.

"How is our Ghoul doing?" He leans down and gives me a kiss. 

"I guess okay, he is stable but he still hasn't woken up yet. I had to kick Papa out because Sister Margaret couldn't get him to leave."

"Hopefully, he will wake up soon. That doesn't surprise me with Papa. How are you doing?"

"I am well." I smile up at him "I was able to walk to the bathroom by myself." I laugh a little.

"Small achievements that is all that matters." 

"Did you have a good nap?"

"Yes I did. I really needed that but then again I didn't really want to be apart from you."

I take his hand in my other hand and squeeze it. "I'm not going any where."

At that moment Sister Margaret comes in "I am sorry." She bows her head " I didn't know you came in Cardinal."

"No need to be so formal Sister Margaret."

"Would you like me to get another chair?"

"No, Margaret I think I am wanting to get back to my bed. I will let Papa know that I have left the room."

"That is fine. I'll let the Cardinal help you back. Also wanted you to know that I am off for the night so there will be another nurse here tonight."

I stand up from the chair and I lean down and give Dew a kiss on his cheek. I walk towards the door and Ambrogio has my IV bag walking behind me. I walk up to Margaret and give her a hug.

"Thank you Margaret. You have a good night."

She hugs me back. "I'll see you in the morning before they let you go."

I look behind me "I get to go home tomorrow?"

Ambrogio shrugs his shoulders. 

"Yes" Margaret says "I just heard the doctors talking. They say that they are going to take the IV out tonight and you should be able to go home."

I smile really big "Oh that makes me happy." 

I look back at Ambrogio and he is smiling back at me. 

Margaret opens the door and lets us walk through first. We get back to my room and I sit down on the bed. I reach for my phone. 

[Wanted you to know that I'm back in my room. Needed to lay down. Dew still not awake]

Ambrogio comes and sits in the chair next to the bed.

"I am really ready to go home."

"I know you are. I'm ready for you to be home as well. I have missed you a lot the last couple of days."

"You know there was a time not too long ago that I would be questioning that statement."

He looks down at the floor. My phone goes off and I look at it.

[thank you for the update. I'm on my way back now.]

"I know. I don't know why I was so weak and that I could never get rid of him."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped, we could have helped before it got to this point."

"To be honest, I really thought he was gone after that tour but then he just showed up again and I was so lonely. My heart was hurting and needing someone to love or something. Needed something and he happened to come back. Then I couldn't let him leave again. I didn't know he would take it as far as he did. I never once thought he would take you from your home and hold you hostage."

"You didn't know I would be used as a pawn in a awful game. Was he the Ghoul that came into our quarters that night?"

Before he could answer Papa walked in with a tray of food. 

"I come baring food. Please except this has a token of love."

I start to laugh "What? Did you do something that you are needing to apologize for?"

He gives me his cheesy smile "No, but thought you might be hungry and didn't want to eat the food here." He hands me a tray of fruits and vegetables. It all looked so good. 

I started to eat and I didn't realize that I was so hungry. "Is Dew awake yet?"

He shakes his head "No, but he is stable so that is the good news. I think I may stay tonight and if nothing changes tomorrow then I'll leave. I just didn't want him to be alone if he would wake up."

With a strawberry in my hand "See you are so sweet and thoughtful." I put it in my mouth and it tasted so good. 

"I try sometimes. Well, I must go but if you need me I'll be down the hall."

"Let us know if he wakes up."

He gives me a thumbs up as he leaves the room. 

I look back at Ambrogio who was very quite while Papa was in the room. I kick him a little. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"He is not happy with me at all so it is better that I don't say much to him at this point."

"Well, you put a lot on the line for him too. Thinking that he may lose me as well all because of a stupid game." I get done eating and I put the plate on the table. I lay back down. Ambrogio covers me up.

"I know. To answer your question before Papa came in yes, he was the Ghoul that was in the quarters."

"Why was he there? I have never been so scared of a Ghoul before but I was terrified."

"I am sorry. I really truly am sorry I put you in that situation." He said still looking down at the ground. 

"I believe you that you are sorry but I think it is going to take me a little bit of time to actually forgive you Ambrogio. I love you I really do but you have to start being honest with me. I have opened myself up to you and then here you are not being honest with me."

"I know, I understand that. I will do everything to try to make it up to you. I do have a surprise for you when you get out of here."

I turn my head over to him. "What kind of surprise?"

"I'm not telling you in here but you are going to like it a lot and lets just say we both will enjoy it."

I raise my eyebrow up at him. He scoots the chairs closer to the bed. He takes my hand and gives it a kiss. I smile at him. "You aren't going to tell me are you?"

He shakes his head. "No, I am not but you don't have much longer hopefully."

Pretty soon the Doctor walks in and takes the IV out and tells us that he wants me to stay one more night there in the infirmary and then I will be able to leave in the morning. Ambrogio and I both thank him and he leaves.

I lay back down on the pillows. My hand hurts just a little from where the IV was at. "Ugg, I just want to go home. I'm so tired of being in here."

"I know. I'm ready to go back home as well."

I move over in the bed, I pat the bed next to me. "Come and lay with me." 

I didn't have to ask him twice he is up and arms around me. I lay my head on his chest.

"There is no way that this felt better with Aether."

He kisses my head "You are right. You have always fit perfectly in my arms."

"Because we have always been meant to be. I don't think we can deny that any more."

"I agree with that." He rubs my back.

"I really want Dew to wake up. What do you think happened to him?"

"I don't know really. But when he first came to me he was really upset too and wouldn't talk about it. I have a feeling it has something to do with Aether but I don't know. He had a rough time that is for sure."

"I am glad he is back though. I missed him so much. I wish Sister Rose was here as well."

He hugs me closer "I know my love."

He starts to rock me and hums to me. 

"This is one of my favorite things you do. You always know how to calm me down."

He just nods his head. My eyes start to feel heavy and I fall asleep. 


	64. Chapter 64

I wake up and I could tell it was morning. We had fallen down on to the bed but I was still in his arms. I move my head and I kiss his neck and then I move up and give him a soft kiss. He smiles under the kiss. 

"Good Morning my love. How did you sleep?"

"Actually pretty good. How about you?" I snuggle back in to his arms with my head on his chest.

"I'll have to say the same. I sleep much better when you are in my arms."

"Is it time to go home yet?"

"I don't know let me go see if I can find out." 

I hold on to him not wanting him to leave. He chuckles a little "Let me up. You want to leave right?"

"Yes, yes I do." I take my arms off of him and I sit up on the bed. 

"Where do you think your going?"

"If you must know I'm going to the bathroom."

"Yes, I must know." He walks to the door and shuts it behind him. 

I walk to the bathroom and do what I need to do. When I step back out he isn't back yet. I sit back down on the bed.

The door opens "I stopped by Dew room and good news he woke up."

I stand up really fast "Why didn't Papa tell us? I want to go see him."

"Whoa there. First lets get you dressed so we can go home."

"Okay but where are my clothes?"

He walks over to the drawers and removes some clothes.

"I brought you a new habit to put on since the other one was not in good shape."

"Thank you I really appreciate it." I take the habit from him and I take my gown off and put my habit on. I see my shoes next to the drawers so I put those on.

"Okay, I'm dressed can we go now?"

He laughs "Yes, lets go see our Ghoul."

I about ran out of the room and down the hall. I open the door and Dew is sitting up in bed. The tears start to fall down my cheeks and I run to him and kind of jump on top of him with my arms around him. 

"Ooof, Sister Kay." He wraps his arms around me. 

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, just more of a surprise."

"I am so glad to see you." The tears falling. He squeezes me hard and tight.

"I am sorry Dew. I'm so sorry."

He takes my chin in his hand and lifts it up. "Why are you sorry?" His eyes are so soft.

"For saying what I did before you left. I feel like I'm the reason you left and didn't come back."

He gives my lips a kiss. "Sister Kay, you are not the reason I left. Oh my sweet dear sister. I am so sorry you thought that."

I let out a sigh. I felt so much better hearing those words. I didn't want to talk any more I just wanted to relish being in my sweet Ghoul's arms again.

We lay like that for a little bit and then Ambrogio comes up to the bed and takes Dew's hand.

"I am glad to see you are awake."

"Thank you Cardinal."

"Come on Kay, lets let Dew have some time and we will come and visit him tomorrow."

I nod my head as I get up off of Dew. I lean down and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later." He says as Cardinal and I leave the room.

"Where is Papa?

"You know, I'm not sure. I'm surprised he wasn't there." 

As we were leaving the building we saw Papa walking towards us. I run up to him.

"Papa Dew is awake."

"Yes, I know. I was there when he woke up."

"Why didn't you come and get me?"

"When I went to grab you two you were both asleep and looked so sweet and I didn't have the heart to wake you."

I give him a hug. "I love you Papa."

He hugs me back " I love you too Kay. Where are you guys going?"

"I get to go home so that is where we are going."

"Oh good."

"Papa don't be so mad at Ambrogio."

He sighs "We can talk about that later."

"Okay, I don't like that you two are not getting along right now."

"I know but this is not the time or place to discuss it."

"Yes Papa. Let us know if anything else changes with Dew."

He kisses my cheek "Of course"

I walk back to Ambrogio and he grabs my hand and him and Papa nod their heads at each other. We get back to our quarters and I was super happy to be home. I took my shoes off and walked straight to the bed room. 

I get back there and sit on the couch and turn the tv. 

"I think this is your favorite part about our quarters."

"Yes it is. I love to sitting here and watch tv. I didn't get to watch a lot of tv when I was a kid so now I feel like I have to make up for lost time."

He laughs as he walks over and sits down next to me. 

"If you need to go into to work today by all means please go. We don't need Sister Imperator to get mad at you."

"I know but I did bring my work home with me so I can always go into the library and work."

"Ah yes, always thinking ahead."

"Of course I am." He leans over and gives me a kiss. 

"So what is this surprise that you were going to give me?"

"Oh yeah, I almost totally forgot." 

He shuts the TV off and turns me to where we are facing each other on the couch. I sit with my legs crossed and he takes my hands. 

"Do you remember when I told you that after the last tour that you and I would go away some where."

"Yes."

"Well, it is after the tour and we have dealt with some stuff that should never have happened. But I am excited to say you and I will be traveling alone. Together I should say. That is if you would like to go with me."

I pull him into a hug "Yes, yes of course I want to go some where with you. Where are we going?"

"Ah, that is the fun about this all. I can not tell you that. It is my little secret at this point. I have everything ready to go and I already have bags packed for both of us."

"I am a little worried about what type of clothes you packed for me but okay."

He laughs a little "Don't worry, I did pack you clothes."

I shake my head as I laugh "Wow, bad joke there."

"Ha, I know. We will be taking Papa's private jet. He does know where we are going just in case. I told him that one of us will have our phone. I don't think both of us need to bring them because we will not be apart."

"Oh Ambrogio, I am so excited. Can you give me a little bit of a hint?"

He shakes his head. "We will be leaving in a few days. There is some things I need to finish up here before I am able to leave."

I sit back "What am I going to do for a few days?"

"I don't know but I'm sure you will figure something out. I know there is some work that you could do that is sitting on your desk. But I figured since Dew was awake you would be spending time with him."

"Yes, I can spend time with him while you are at work. I have to say that I am a little nervous about the Ghouls. I feel safe with Dew but all the other Ghouls in the Abbey I feel like I can't trust them. I have never felt that way before with them."

He takes my hand in his again. "I am sorry that what has happened has caused you so much grief. I can tell you that most of the other Ghouls here are safe and won't harm you in anyway. They are all under control at least they will not do what Aether did."

"I hope not anyway. " 

He lays down on the couch with this back against the arm. He motions for me to join him. I lay down between his legs with my back up against him. He wraps his arms around me as I turn the tv back on.

"Is this what you do all day when I'm not here?" He says as he nuzzles into my neck.

"Maybe, maybe not. You will never know." 

"Hmm, you got me there."

We settle down and the rest of the day we sit watching awful tv and cuddling with one another.

It wasn't until evening when we heard an update about Dew. We hear a knock at the door and we both look at each other. Ambrogio gets up and I just stay in the room. He comes back a minute later with Papa walking behind him.

"Good Evening Papa."

"Good Evening Kay. How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling much better thank you. How is Dew?" 

Ambrogio comes back and sits down next to me and I make a motion for Papa to sit on the other side. To my surprise he actually does sit down.

"He is doing well. The doctors say he will heal just fine which I wasn't surprised about because he is a Ghoul. He still won't talk about what happened to him but I'm not going to push him to talk."

"Yeah, he will tell us when he is ready I'm sure."

"He may not ever tell us." Ambrogio said.

"I have to agree Ambrogio. We may never know and we have to be okay with that." Papa said looking at me. 

"I'm never going to be okay with that. Look what happened to his face. He has had a lot of damage to his body that wasn't from just the other night." I stare back at Papa. 

"I know but if he doesn't want to tell us that is up to him. We can not force him to and we will not force him to."  
I nod my head "I know."

Papa sits back on the couch "So what have you guys been doing?"

"Doing what Kay has started to love about this place."

"Oh and what is that?"

"I sit here on this couch and I watch TV."

"Yeah, and not good TV that is for sure." Ambrogio laughs a little. 

"Do you guys mind if I join you for a little bit? I really don't want to work or go back to my quarters." Papa asked.

Before I could say anything Ambrogio spoke up "Of course you can." 

I look at him a little surprised but happy.

"Are you guys hungry?" He asks

"Maybe a little." I say looking at him.

Papa shakes his head. 

"Okay, then I will go get us all something to eat and drink." Ambrogio gets up and leaves the room.

I take Papa's hand. "How are you doing Papa?" 

"I am doing okay. I am tired and very worn out I just don't really want to be alone right now."

"Why is that? Also normally when you don't want to be alone you always go find a Sister of Sin or a Brother."

"I don't really know why I want to be alone. I feel like this year has just been awful. So much has happened that I have never had to deal with before and it is taking a lot out of me. From losing Sister Rose to almost losing you." He looks at me straight in the eyes. "I don't know what would have happened if I lost you Kay." Tears start to build up in his eyes.

"Papa, you would have been fine. Yes, you would be hurting not just for me but because you lost a good friend in Ambrogio. I know you have been having a hard time dealing with Sister Rose but just think this way. Next year will be better. I'm not going any where."

Tears start to fall down his cheeks and I take his face into my hands. I wipe the tears away. "It is okay. It will all be okay I promise you. The new year is about here and we can just forget about this year. Think of all the fun and sexy time we are going to have."

He laughs a little at that last part "Yes, you are right. You know you are correct that most of the time when I am lonely I get a sister or brother but this is a different type of lonely. I don't want to entertain anyone, I don't want anyone to speak bullshit to me. I just want to be myself and I know I can be myself around you." 

I take his face and I lean into it and I give him a soft kiss. "Not only me but you feel safe to be yourself in front of Ambrogio too."

"Yes, yes I know and I also know what you are doing." He smiles a little and gives me a kiss back.

"You always have me figured out."

Ambrogio comes back into the room with some sandwiches and water. 

"Sorry, we don't have much."

"That is okay. This is better than eating alone." Papa says as he takes a sandwich. 

Ambrogio hands me one and I start to eat. We all eat in silence as we watch tv. Ambrogio is the first one of us to finally get up. He stands up and stretches.

"I think I'm going to go work for just a little bit in the library. I will take the stuff back to the kitchen."

"That sounds good." I gather everything for him to take into the kitchen.

"Thank you for the sandwich." Gabriele says.

"Not a problem. You can stay for as long as you like."

Gabriele nods his head. 

Ambrogio grabs the stuff and heads out the door. We both watch him leave in silence. Once he is gone I turn to Gabriele.

"So what should we do now?" I move closer to him.

He smirks a little "Hmm, I don't know. What should we do?" He opens his arms for me.

I lean into his arms and I press my lips to his. We have a sweet gentle make out session. He lays down on to the couch and I straddle him. We keep kissing like we can't get enough of each other. 

"Why don't we move this to the bed my Papa."

He reaches up and gets another kiss before he answers. "That sounds like a good idea."

I lean down one more time to give him another kiss. "I can't get enough of your kisses tonight Gabriele"

He kisses me back "Mm, you do taste good tonight." 

I smile at him as I get up off of him and help him up off the couch. We both start to undress as we head to the bed. He lays down on the bed on his back and I go back to straddling him again. I lean down and start to kiss him.

"This is much better don't you think?"

"Yes, much." He puts a hand on my back as the other one goes into my hair pushing me closer to him. 

I move back slightly and I feel his hardening cock on my ass. With out saying anything I move back even more to where the head is at my entrance. I sit up and I slowly start to take him in. He lets out a moan as his cock starts to fill me up. Once I have him all the way in I sit there for a second. He looks up at me with lust filled eyes and I lean back down and start to kiss him. I start to move my hips back and forth slowly.

"You feel so good my sweet Papa."

"As do you my sweet sister. What is Ambrogio going to say if he walks in on us." 

I start to kiss his neck and then his collar bone. "He'll want to join."

I sit back up and he starts to message my breast. I close my eyes as I continue to ride him. I didn't want to rush anything tonight. For some reason I wanted it nice and slow. He pinches my nipples and then I feel a different set of hands on me. I knew who they belonged to without even looking. I lean my head back so Ambrogio could kiss my neck.

He whispers into my ear "I knew you two were up to no good. I wanted to come and play too."

He kisses down my neck and then to my collar bone leaving small kisses every where.

"What do you think Papa, should we let him join?" I start to move a little faster but not much. 

Papa's hands are on my hips "Yes, I think we should let him join." 

Ambrogio brings my head back again and he is kissing my lips. Gently and loving, I knew tonight was not going to be a rough night. I kiss him back as he keeps messaging my breast. 

"Sit back Ambrogio." Papa says in a lustful tone.

Ambrogio moves away from behind me. Papa then sits up and we flip over. He is now on top. He gives me a smile.

"You know I like to be in control." As he starts to kiss my neck and then kisses down and takes a hardening nipple in his mouth. He begins to thrust a little harder. I wrap my legs around his waist.

I run my finger nails down his back and then back up. He lets out a moan. Ambrogio is behind him and he starts doing the same thing as he did with me. He wraps his arms around Papa's chest and pinches a nipple. He starts to put little kisses all over his neck and down to his collar bone. Papa moves his head to the side and they lock lips. They both start to fight over control but Papa lets Ambrogio win. Ambrogio is sucking on Papa's tongue. My clit starts to throb even more as I watch the two. They are so hot together. I moan because I am starting to feel a little left out. 

Ambrogio breaks the kiss and kind of laughs "Aww, is someone feeling left out?"

I give him a pouty look as Papa beings to thrust even harder and faster. Ambrogio gets down onto the bed. "I know what will make you feel better my love." He runs a finger down the middle of my chest, down my stomach and then stops right before he touches my clit. 

"Please" I let out a little beg. 

Ambrogio looks up at Papa and Papa smiles at him and nods. 

"Have you been a good girl?" Ambrogio asks as his finger is right above my clit. 

"Yes...." Papa thrust really hard into my and it takes my breath away. "Fu...ck.. Pa..pa"

They both let out a little laugh as I lean my head back. 

I finally get my breath back "Yes, Daddy I have been a good girl."

"Hmmm, is this true my Pope?"

Papa is a little taken a back because he was not aware of the whole Daddy thing but he just went with it. "Yes, Ambrogio she has been a good girl." He reaches up and pinches and plays with one of my nipples. 

"Good." With that his finger is pressing onto my clit. 

I let out a scream as it felt so good. He starts to make small circles. I grab a hold of the bed sheets and Papa goes even faster and harder. I could feel the tight coil in my stomach. I soon started to feel my orgasm build up and it went through my whole body. I was clenching onto Papa's cock as I rode out my orgasm and he was not far behind me. I felt him release his seed into me all while Ambrogio was still circling my clit. I finally came down and Papa pulled out and laid on the bed at my feet.   
Ambrogio moved up to where he was facing me. He leans over and we begin to kiss. Once again they are slow kisses. He whispers "Good girl. I'm going to give you a minute or two and then I want you to play with me."

I smile at him and I start to kiss him back. "I will happily do that." 

Ambrogio and I kiss for a little bit longer and then he breaks away and goes down to where Papa is laying. I hear them talking and then once again they are kissing. Ambrogio is playing with one of his nipples and Papa's hand in on the back of his head. I sit up at little so I can watch a little better. 

Pretty soon they both stop kissing and Ambrogio comes up and lays on his back with his head on the pillows. He opens his legs up wide and lets Papa in between. I sit there and watch, I can feel myself getting wetter.   
Papa then leans his head down and starts to lick Ambrogio's hard cock. I watch him lick it and then I move over so I can join him. We both start to lick up and down his shaft. We both stop at the head. Papa on one side and I'm on the other side we both suck on it. We move up a little and then our lips meet with the head of his cock in between our mouths. Ambrogio lets out a moan as he is watching us. Papa and I both work his cock for a little longer. Then Papa moves me a little to the side and I move up and begin to kiss Ambrogio's neck. I suck on his ear lobe a little and then I kiss his lips. While I am kissing him I don't notice what Papa is doing. It isn't until Ambrogio's body stiffens just a little and he moans into my mouth.   
Papa is still between his legs and I can see that two of his fingers are inside Ambrogio. I continue to kiss Ambrogio and I slowly start to stroke him. He lets out another moan. He lets out a little gasp as Papa removes his fingers and he starts to move his hard cock to Ambrogio's entrance.

"Are you ready my Cardinal?" Papa ask in a loving voice.

"Yes, Papa." 

Papa then moves the head of his cock inside Ambrogio. Ambrogio holds his breath as Papa starts to put more of him inside. 

"Breath my sweet." I whisper into his ear as I continue to kiss him.

He lets out his breath and his body relaxes. I watch Papa continue to move in and pretty soon he has bottomed out. He then slowly begins to thrust. Ambrogio moves his hips along with Papa. I take one of Ambrogio's nipples into my mouth and I suck on it for a little bit. I then move to the other and do the same thing.   
Papa fucks him nice and slow for a little bit and I still continue to stroke him. Then I get an idea, didn't know if it would work or not but thought I would try it. I look up at Papa.

"Gabriele, stop for a minute." Ambrogio's eyes get really wide because he doesn't want his Papa to stop. 

"Why my sweet sister?" 

"I want to try something. I don't know if it will work but.."

"Of course anything for you."

I turn back and I give Ambrogio one more kiss and it is deep and passionate. 

I then proceed to straddle Ambrogio but with my back to him and my front facing Papa. I move myself over Ambrogio's hard cock and I start to lower my self on to him. I watch Papa as he watches me. I get Ambrogio all the way inside me and I let out a moan. He feels so good. He always feels good. I open my eyes and I look at Papa and I nod.   
Papa understood and he started to thrust back into Ambrogio. I grab a hold of Papa's neck as we both start to fuck Ambrogio. Papa and I start to kiss and I start to feel like we are connecting on a whole different plain than before. We put our foreheads together as I match his thrust.

"You are so fucking beautiful my sweet Kay."

" I love you my sweet Papa."

Ambrogio's moans start to turn in to groans and I knew he wouldn't last much longer. We both begin to move faster. I feel Ambrogio's body tense up and he lets out a scream as he shoots his seed up into me. He is clenching around Papa's cock making Papa cum right behind him. I kiss Papa hard as he comes down and I keep riding Ambrogio as he comes down from his orgasm. Papa then slips out and lays up on the bed next to Ambrogio. I get up off of him and I go and lay between them. 

I turn my face to Ambrogio "How was that my love."

He doesn't talk for a second as he catches his breath "I have to say I have never experienced anything like that before. You are amazing, I'm so lucky you are mine." He leans over and kisses me gently but lovingly. 

"I have never experienced that before either. I never even thought of doing something like that before." Papa says. I turn around and he locks lips with me immediately. I hold his neck and push him in more. Ambrogio is rubbing my back. 

"I agree with Ambrogio. You are amazing." 

I smile and lay back on my back "Well, I have two amazing guys so that helps."

They both laugh a little. I lay back down and I turn and nuzzle into Ambrogio's neck as he wraps his arm around me. I feel Papa come up behind me and wrap an arm around my waist. My eyes start to get really heavy. 

"I love you both very much. I am so glad I have you." 

"We love you too Kay." Ambrogio says. 

With that we all fall asleep in each other's arms. 

\------------

I am woken up by somebody moving next to me. I open my eyes and realize it is just Papa. He was adjusting himself under the covers. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake up." He says as he looks down at me.

"It is okay." I turn to my other side and I notice Ambrogio is not there any more. "Where did Ambrogio run off to?"

"I believe he went to his office for a little bit."

I snuggle under the covers. "Are you going in as well?"

"Of course I am." He says.

"I guess I should go in too uh?"

He rubs my back "Probably should help Ambrogio ."

"I know. Do you think I should be mad at him? Or feel something like that?" I turn back around to face Papa.

"You know I really couldn't tell you. I feel like I should be mad at him too which I was very upset and angry but now all I can feel is relief or something. I don't know all of my anger is gone."

"I don't think I was ever angry, I was more hurt than anything but once I saw him walk through the chapel doors I just felt relief as well. That I knew he had chosen me and all I feel for him now is love and the want of him." 

Papa nods "I understand. It was a very strange and stressful situation that is for sure but we are all safe and we have Dew back with us as well." He pulls me into him and I nuzzle is neck. 

"Did you have and doubt that he wouldn't choose me Gabriele?" 

He puts his chins on top of my head "I did doubt it to be honest. I had no idea where his head was or why he even brought that Ghoul back in but since he made his decision so quickly I had a good feeling after that. But I was still scared. Scared that I would loose you forever because of his stupid mistake. What about you?"

"Yeah, I did doubt it. At first I didn't because I couldn't understand what was going on but when Dew came to me he told me everything again. That is when I started to doubt. "

"You had every right to think that way. He was not suppose to put you in a situation like that. Where you were taken and by a Ghoul that who knew what would happen."

"I hate to say this too but now I'm a little scared of the Ghouls. They never really bothered me before but now I almost don't want to be around them because I feel like anyone of them could take me."

He brings my chin up to where he is looking at me straight in the eyes. "No Ghoul will ever take you like that again. You have my word on that. Remember you do have a Ghoul on your side."

"I know. I think once we get up I'll go visit him and then go into the office."

"That is a good idea and I'll go later and see him. I think I'm going to let him stay at my quarters until he fully recovers."

"Aww that is so sweet. You are sweet on Dew aren't you?" I smile up at him.

He smiles shyly "Maybe a little. I did miss him a lot while he was gone. Didn't realize how much he did mean to me until he was gone."

I lean up and give him a kiss. "You better stop being so sweet or this will get out." 

He laughs a little and kisses me back. 

I move out of his embrace and roll over to the side of the bed. I sit up on the side of the bed. Papa does the same. 

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower and so I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yep, have a good day and I'll let you know when we do move Dew to my quarters." 

"Sounds good. See you later Papa." 

I get up and head to the bathroom and I start to get ready for the day. When I'm done in the bathroom I walk back out and Papa has left. I smile to myself as I put my habit and veil on. I step out in the hallway grab my shoes and my bag and head out the door. 


	65. Chapter 65

I walk across the grounds to the infirmary. I walk in and I see Sister Margaret.

"Good Morning Sister Margaret."

"Good Morning Sister Kay. How are you today?"

"I'm doing well thank you. How are you doing?"

"Doing well as well." She laughs a little. 

"How is the Ghoul this morning?"

We start to walk down the hall way towards Dew's room.

"He seems to be doing well. He is healing nicely, I am worried that the scars on his face may not go away. I don't know what happened to him and he won't talk about it. I don't push it by any means but other than that we are hoping he gets to leave today."

"I know he hasn't said anything to Papa about it and I don't know if he will ever tell us."

She nods her head "Yeah I understand that. I have kind of heard what happened with you. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine. It is kind of strange feeling really. I feel like I should be mad at the Cardinal but I'm not. I mean I had this awful Ghoul kidnap me and the man that I love out me in that situation. Not how I wanted to spend my last couple of days or week. I am here and I'm well that is all I can ask for right?"

"Yeah that is true. I am glad you are here and that he got you back."

We are standing outside Dew's door. "Well, here we are. I'll leave you but I'll talk to you later."

"Thank you Sister Margaret."

I knock a little and I open the door. Dew is sitting up in bed and he is looking better.

"Good morning my sweet Ghoul!" I say as I smile and walk over to him.

"Sister Kay!" His face lights up. "I'm so glad to see you." He opens his arms up.

I walk to his arms and he wraps them around me tightly. "Hugging a little tight there Dew."

He loosens his grip "Sorry."

"It is okay." I let him hold me. "How are you doing?"

He lets me go and I sit down on the chair next to the bed. 

"I am doing much better. How are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm doing good actually. I'm glad you are here." I take his hand and hold it. "I have missed you so much you have no idea. So much has happened while you were gone."

He nods his head and squeezes my hand a little tighter "Papa told me about Sister Rose. I am so sorry Kay that I wasn't here for you. I'm glad that you have pulled yourself out of that. I'm also really sorry I wasn't around for while The Cardinal was on tour this last time. I feel like such an awful friend not being here when you needed me."

"I don't know why you left and I don't need to know. All that really matters is you were there when I needed you the most. I hope you don't plan on leaving again."

"No, I don't plan on leaving again. I'm staying this time. I think what I had to do is over with and I can get back into my life here at the Abbey. Did I miss anything else while I was gone?"

I shake my head "No, not really. You didn't get to meet Papa II. Oh yeah, you did miss Copia punching Papa that was fun."

He looks at me "What he punched Papa?"

"Yeah, lets just say I told him some things and Copia walked out of the room and walked past him and punched him. They are not the greatest of friends right now anyway."

He starts to laugh a little "I'm sorry but that is kind of funny."

"Yeah, I thought so too. I'm sure you are ready to get out of this place uh?" I look up at him and the scars on his face are really bad. I don't say anything.

"Are you looking at my scars?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"It is okay, The nurse and doctors have been telling me that they aren't going to go away. Do you think you can still love me looking like this?"

The final question really hit me straight to the heart and I stood up and moved closer to him. I ran my finger over the scars and I lean down and give his lips a gentle kiss.

"Of course I will still love you. It doesn't matter what you look like. I love you in your Ghoul stage. I wouldn't change anything about it."

He smiles "Thank you. I needed to hear that."

"Of course my sweet Ghoul." I sit down on the edge of the bed. "So guess what I heard?"

"What?"

"Papa is going to come and see you later today and I think he is going to have you stay with him in his quarters until you get 100% better."

He smiles a little wider "Wow, that is awesome. He has been great. I was told he was here every day and he never left my side."

"Yeah, he is becoming too sweet that is for sure. But don't say anything, let him surprise you."

"Yep, got it."

"I should probably get going. There is work to be done." I get up and I give him another kiss. "I hope you get to leave today."

"Yeah, I do too. I will talk to you later." 

I walk to the door and walk out of the infirmary. 

I go up the stairs that lead to the offices. I don't even have to look down because I have walked this stair case I don't know how many times. I get to Copia's door and I knock and I open it and walk in. I didn't hear the voices when I was outside the door but to be honest I wasn't paying any attention. Sister Imperater is standing in front of his desk and I see Copia nodding his head. He notices that I have stepped in and he gives me a look and I knew that look. I walked backwards back out the door and I shut it again. 

I stand there for a second trying to figure out what to do next. I didn't want to sit next to the door because I was afraid to see her. I wondered what they were talking about or what Sister Imperator was talking about. I decided to walk down to Papa's office and just sit outside his door. I walk down and I sit on the bench. I hear footsteps approaching and I look up. Papa was walking down the hallway with another sister of sin. He smiles at me as they approach.

"Whats going on Sister Kay?"

I smile back at him "I'm just sitting here waiting. What is going on with you?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

He opens the door and the Sister of Sin walks through the door. 

"It is not what you think." He says as he stands there.

"Hey, it is your business not mine. You do what you need to do." I laugh a little.

"You know I may love sex but I'm good right now due to last night."

That makes me laugh harder. "I do not know what you are talking about Sir." 

He pats me on the head "I will talk to you later." He walks into his office and shuts the door. 

I look down the hallway and I see Sister Imperator walking away from Copia's office. I wait until she disappears down the stairs and I get up. I walk back down to the office and the door is open. I knock a little and walk in.

"Everything okay Cardinal?" 

He looks up at me from the desk and smiles. "Yes, everything is fine."

"It looked like to me you were getting in trouble for something."

"No no, we were just discussing something is all."

"Do I get to know what you were discussing?"

"Not right now." 

I nod my head and I walk over to him and lean down and give him a kiss. 

"Thank you for understanding my look a little bit ago."

"Not a problem, I just walked down and sat in front of Papa's office. Didn't get up until I saw her walk down the stairs."

"Probably the best idea. Ready to work?"

"If I have to then yes."

He hands me a stack of papers. "Where do you gets these? There is no way there can be this many."

"I don't know where they come from but they never seem to disappear." He says as he puts his glasses back on.

I walk over to my desk and I put my bag down and start to work. 

"Were you able to get a lot of new recruits this last tour?" I ask as I work on a sheet.

"Actually, we were able to get a lot more. That is what I'm working on now. It is crazy how many people flock to here after one of our rituals."

"Well, it is you my dear Cardinal. Your stage presence is amazing. I hate to say it but you are a little better than Papa but don't tell him I said that." I look over at him and he is shaking his head. 

He laughs "I won't tell him but thank you for saying that."

I don't say anything and I get back to work. We don't really talk the rest of the morning due to getting our work done. I hear the bells go off and I look up out the window. I watch the little children and kits running around and playing. I really miss helping out at that school. I know I got in a lot of trouble with Papa while Copia was on tour but maybe he will let me go back. 

"Ambrogio?" I get up and walk over to him. 

"Yes?" He looks at me over his glasses. 

"Ug, I hate when you look at me like that. You get me all hot and bothered." 

He laughs a little and he puts his arms out for me. I walk up to him and I sit down on his lap. He wraps his arms around me and nuzzles his nose into my neck. 

"Do you think I could go back to the school?"

He pulls his face back a little "You want to go work back at the school? Do you not like working with me?"

I lay my head on his shoulder "I just miss it a lot. I got in trouble while you were on tour."

"What kind of trouble?"

"I got in trouble with Papa because he was very adamant that I couldn't go back to the school. So while you were away I went and helped out. He actually saw me there one day and he almost ripped my arm off pulling me out of there. He was very mad, he has never been that mad at me before."

"You know I don't think I ever asked you what you did while I was gone." His hand was rubbing the top of my thigh.

"I didn't really do anything to be honest. He had gotten a new assistant and I found out about that the wrong way as well. I would come here to your office and shut myself in and do all of your work. So I found my way back to the school. Sister Jenny, who is the head teacher, had no problem with me helping out. I loved it so much but then when he drugged me out of there , I stayed in my bed for awhile. That was when I ended up at Papa II's house and we both know how that turned out. Papa was just as mad as you were. It was pretty lonely this time around. I just stayed out of the way."

I lower my head a little. "Felt like I was just a burden here."

He pulls me in for a little tighter hug. "Did you not hang out with Sister Margaret?"

"A little but not much. I just locked myself away. I mean I didn't know what was going on between you and I and Papa was mad at me. Like I said I was just very lonely."

He kisses my forehead "I am sorry Kay. I am sorry for everything. Sorry for the whole Aether thing. I'm sorry you were so lonely and that I didn't help in anyway."

I shrug "It is fine."

"No, it isn't fine. I'm making it up to you. I promise you."

"I can't wait to see what you have in store for me that is for sure. Are you hungry for some lunch?"

He kisses my neck "Mmm, I am hungry but for something else." His hand travels up and under my habit. 

"What are you hungry for Daddy?"

He picks me up and we go back to his old living quarters. He places me on the bed and walks back to the door. He shuts it and locks it. I move back on the bed and I watch him.

He starts to walk over to the bed "Have you been a good girl?" He asks as he climbs on to the bed between my legs.

I bend my knees and open my legs wider so he can get in. He starts to kiss my inner thighs and he moves to my panties.

"Yes, Daddy I have been a good girl." 

I take in a breath as I feel his tongue lick up my opening. "Good. Daddy loves it when you have been a good girl and that you are ready for me."

He licks again and I arch my back. He moves my panties to the side and I feel his tongue lick the inside of my lips. Up and down both sides he moves his tongue. He flattens his tongue and licks all the way up and he barely touches my throbbing clit. I buck my hips into him. 

He laughs a little and he takes a big lick again but doesn't touch my clit. He moves his tongue back down to my entrance and starts to slowly move it in and out. Lapping up everything he can. I moan and groan wanting him to touch my clit, needing him to touch it. 

"Daddy please"

He doesn't response he continues his assault with his tongue. He flattens his tongue again and this time he flicks my clit and he sits back. I am panting, needing and wanting the release. He licks his lips.

"That was a great lunch. Now it is time to get back to work."

"But Daddy....."

He places a finger on my lips "No begging."

I throw my head back on the pillows in frustration. He leans up and places a big kiss on my lips. I kiss him back very eagerly. 

"Come" He gets up off the bed and holds his hand out for me. 

I sigh knowing he isn't going to give me my release yet. Damn Papa II I think showing him this little trick. I move my panties back in place and I take his hand. He helps me up off the bed and we walk back out to the office. 

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you. Are you hungry my love?"

I just shake my head and I sit back down at my desk. The hard chair under me is uncomfortable but I manage for a little while. We sit in silence for a while working. I start to fidget in my chair because I am so worked up still. 

"Tsk, tsk. None of that."

I stop immediately and continue to work. Before I know it the bells are ringing for dinner time. I didn't realize it was that late because I was trying to keep my mind off of my un- comfortableness. 

"Come here mi Bella."

I get my papers organized and I walk over to him with a stack of papers and put them on his desk. He takes my chin in his hand.

"Are you hungry my love?"

"Yes, I think I am hungry."

He nods "Knees."

I fall to my knees without any questions. He strokes my cheek gently. He motions for me to move in front of him in his chair. I crawl over and get between his knees. He moves his cassock out of the way and he unzips his pants. My eyes turn to deep lust as his hard pulsating cock pops out of his pants. I lick my lips but I don't move, not until he tells me to. 

He takes my chin in his hand again. "Do you want to taste Daddy?"

"Yes, Daddy very much."

"Then you may my good girl."

I don't wait another second and I start to lick up and down his shaft. I get to the head and I lick all around it and I licked his slit. He lets out a loud groan. I knew he approved, I finally put the head of his cock in my mouth and I licked the pre cum and swallowed it and I go back to licking the head again. 

"How do I taste?"

"You taste so good Daddy." 

I suck the head a little more and then I begin to take more of him. I know he loves it when I take him all the way. I work slowly as I start to take more and more of him. Soon he is hitting the back of my throat and my nose is touching his pubic hair. He places his hand on the back of my head and he holds me there. Drool starts to come out of my mouth and he soon lets my head go and I begin to bob my head. I feel his cock twitch in my mouth and I go a little faster. I pull him all the way out and I start to suck on the head again. I look up at him and he is watching me. I drop my eyes and he leans his head back and closes his eyes. 

I put him all the way into my mouth again and once again he puts his hand on the back of my head. To my surprise I feel his cock stiffens and he starts to release his seed with almost a growl. He shoots it down my throat and I try to keep it all in my mouth. He finally comes down from his orgasm and he pulls my head back. I let go of his softening cock and I clean up my lips.

He strokes my hair "You are such a good girl. Are you Daddy's girl?"

"Yes Daddy." 

He motions me to stand up and I obey. "Would you please go and shut and lock the door?"

"Yes Daddy." I walk across the office and I shut the door and lock it. The next thing I knew Ambrogio was behind me and he had a hand on my throat leaning me back against him. He takes me by surprise and I let out a little scream. 

He whispers "it is okay, I have you. I won't hurt you." 

I relax a little but he doesn't let his grip loosen. His other hand goes down to the seam of my habit and he moves it all the way up to my panties. 

"Good girls, get rewards correct?"

I don't answer because I am trying to will his finger on to my throbbing clit. 

He tightens his grip on my throat. "Answer me or maybe you don't get a reward."

"Yes, Daddy. Good girls get rewards."

He pushes my panties to the side and his finger goes right to my clit. I let out a load moan. 

"Feels good yes?"

"Yes Daddy." 

I knew it wasn't going to take me very long to orgasm because I had been so worked up all afternoon. His finger is making small light circles around my clit, he latches on to my neck. I let out another moan in surprise. He kisses and sucks down on my neck. He moves his finger faster and I feel it. My body starts to react and I couldn't help it.

"It is okay, you may cum for Daddy." He whispers into my ear. 

I let out a scream as I grab a hold of his cassock. My whole body begins to shake and my legs start to go weak. He keeps kissing and sucking on my neck as his finger keeps circling my clit. My body soon calms down and he grabs my waist to help me stay up. He leads me over to the sitting area and sits me down.

He kneels in front of me and places his hand on my cheek "Are you alright Kay?"

I open my eyes and I look him straight in the eyes "I am fine Ambrogio." I lean into his hand. 

"That was fun." I say to him.

He laughs a little "It was fun. But one more thing before we end this round."

"Yes Daddy?"

"No more panties."

I look at him a little confused by what he meant. 

"You are to wear no more panties. Daddy doesn't like it because they get in the way. Understand?"

"Yes Daddy. No more panties."

He leans up and gives me a kiss. "Good."

"Now I have some good news."

I look at him "What good news?"

"Dew is out of the infirmary and is resting at Papa's. Would you like to go visit him?"

I throw my arms around his neck. "Yes, I would love to go visit him. I want to tell you a little secret."

"Oh yeah what is that?"

"I am pretty sure Papa has taken a liking to my sweet little Ghoul."

Ambrogio lets out a laugh "How do you feel about that?"

I shrug "I don't know, maybe a little jealous. But I shouldn't feel that way I think it is sweet."

"I figured you would be a little jealous but you snagged the best one."

"Oh you think that?" I laugh.

"Why yes, I tend to think that all the time."

I kiss him hard and lick his lips. "I do love you, probably a little too much and more than what you deserve but I love you and you are mine."

"I know. I am glad you are here." He stands up and pulls me up into a hug. "I love you with my whole body and soul."

I hug him back just taking in his smell. I don't want to leave his embrace. Like Papa and I spoke about I should be mad at him but I just can't be, I love this man with my whole body.

He pats my back "Come on dear, lets go see our Ghoul and Papa."

I nod my head and we proceed to walk out the door and down the hallway.

He grabs my hand as went walk outside. It had turned cold and it took me by surprise. 

"Wow, it has gotten cold."

"It has but luckily we won't be outside much longer." 

We walk a little quicker and we get to Papa's quarters. He knocks and I take a little step back from him. It wasn't the Ghoul that answered by Papa himself. 


	66. Chapter 66

"Good evening, please come in." He steps aside and Copia goes in first and I follow behind him.

I start to head to the guest room door.

"He is not in there."

I turn around "What do you mean? Like he isn't in that room or here at all?"

He smiles "Not in that room. He is actually in my bed."

I raise my eyebrows a little surprised. "Oh okay."

"What is with the look?" Papa ask still smiling.

"Just a little surprised that is all. You don't let just anyone sleep in your bed."

"Ah this is true but Dew is not just anyone."

I look at him a little confused and I look over at Ambrogio. Ambrogio just kind of shrugs. 

"Alright." I say as I walk over to Papa's door and I knock softly and open the door. 

Dew is sitting up in Papa's huge bed. I can tell he is enjoying it. His bed is very comfy and the silk sheets. I start to want to wrap myself up in that bed. 

"Kay!" He brightens up when I walk in the door. 

I walk over to the bed and I crawl in next to him. 

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"I am feeling a lot better. Can you believe I am laying in his bed?" He leans over and whispers to me.

I laugh a little "I have never seen you like this before. But this is probably the best bed here in the Abbey."

"I am going to have to agree with you. Then again I like any bed when you are in it with me."

I turn and look at him "Aww, that is sweet but I'm sure there are others that would make any bed better."

He shakes his head "No, not really." 

I raise my hand up to his face and touch his scars. "Do they hurt?"

"No, not any more. They did at first." He leans in to my hand. "Your hand feels so good. I have missed your touch Kay."

"I have missed you a lot Dew. You have no idea how much I wanted you back. It felt like I lost a part of me when you left."

"I am sorry. I can't really tell you anything but I missed you a lot too. I wanted to come back to you so many times but I couldn't." He closes his eyes.

"You don't have to tell me Dew. I don't need to know. Let's just focus on you being here now and hopefully not leaving like that again."

He takes my hand and kisses my palm. "I am so glad you and I met. I think we were meant to find each other."

"I believe that too. I have always believed that people are brought into our lives for a reason. The reason you guys are in my life is because I have found a family. Family with the Emertius brothers and then you and Copia."

"Hmm, that is interesting being a Ghoul we don't really think like that. But I think you are right that Papa has taken a liking to me."

I let out a little chuckle "I told you. He is going to be the best fuck you have ever had I will tell you that right now."

"Oh man, I can't wait."

I run my hand through his hair and then I run my finger across his horns. "Other than your face did you get injured any where else?"

"No, the rest of me is in one piece." 

"Oh good!" 

We are interrupted by Papa and Copia entering the room. 

"You aren't having fun in here without us are you?"

"No Papa. But I love your bed and I think I am going to stay here forever." I curl myself up more in the sheets. 

He laughs "Well, I'm glad you love the bed but you can not stay in it forever." 

I give him a pouty face. 

"Don't give me that look. You know I become weak with it." 

"I don't know what look you are talking about Papa."

He walks over to Dew's side "How are you feeling Dew?" He strokes his cheek a little. 

I watch and I feel a ping of jealousy or something. Ambrogio is watching me.

"I am feeling well Papa. Thank you so much for letting me stay here. I have to agree with Kay I love your bed." Dew leans in to Papa's hand. They both stare at each other for a little bit. 

I slide out from under the covers and I get up. I walk over to Ambrogio and whisper "I want to go back to our quarters."

"Are you sure?" He takes my hand. "We haven't been here for very long." He looks over at me.

"Yes, I want to leave."

"Well, I think Kay and I are going to go back to our quarters. Been a long day. I am glad you are here Dew. We will stop by tomorrow sometime."

Without even looking at us "Thank you Cardinal. See you tomorrow."

I turn because I feel like I might throw up if I don't leave that room right now. I am almost dragging Ambrogio out of the room and out the main door. 

We stand there for a second in the cold but it felt good against my hot face.

"Are you okay my love?" He asks putting some hair behind my ear.

"Of course. I was just ready to leave is all and spend some time with you." 

He knows that I am lying but he doesn't push me. "If you want to talk about it you know you can talk to me."

I nod my head. We walk back to our quarters. 

We walk in the door and I walk straight back to the bedroom. I wanted to sit in the bath tub. I walk into the bathroom and go to the tub. I start the water and I get it nice and hot. I walk back out to the bedroom and I strip my clothes off. Ambrogio isn't in the bedroom yet so I figured he probably stopped in the library or kitchen. I put the clothes in the dirty bin and walk back into the bathroom. The tub is full enough so I stop the water and I step in. It was nice and hot and I throw my hair up into a bun. I sink into the water with my neck laying on the rim of the bath tub.

I close my eyes and try to relax. I should not feel that way with Papa. How many years have I been around and he has parade all kinds of lovers by me. I didn't really feel one ounce of jealousy or anything with them. I wanted the feeling to go away and I didn't want to feel that way the next time I saw them. I think the problem was because it was Dew. My ghoul, not his.

"May I join you?" 

I open one eye and smile. "Of course my dear."

He strips his clothes off and I scoot up so he can sit behind me. Once he sits down and gets settled I set back in between his legs. Leaning my head on to his shoulder. He puts his arms around me in the water.

"Nice and warm bath just what the doctor ordered."

I laugh a little.

"What is funny?"

"Nothing, that is just a funny saying is all."

"If you say so."

We sit in the bath in silence for awhile. It was nice not to have to really talk and to enjoy each other. 

"A couple of more days and I promise we are getting on that plane and leaving."

"I can't wait. I'm ready to get away from the Abbey for awhile."

"I can tell. There will also be no Ghouls around or anyone. Well, there might be people but no one we know."

"Is Sister Imperator okay with you taking so long off?"

"She actually is..I think she was very pleased with all the new recruits we got this go around that she thinks I should have a vacation."

"That is it that you should have a vacation but would rather me not be with you."

"It doesn't matter what she thinks anyway. We don't have to get her approval for anything. That is for Papa not her. You are the one I have chosen and she can't do anything about it. She knows that if she makes my life awful that I can make her life worse."

"Ooo, you have so much power." I smile even though he can't see me. 

"You have no idea how much power I have." He pinches me under the water.

I let out a yelp and he laughs. We cuddle back up under the water and we sit there for a little longer.

"We should probably get out. The water is getting cold."

He nods in agreement. "Let me get out first and then I'll help you."

I move forward and he gets himself up out of the tub and then he helps me out. We dry off and I walk out to the bedroom and I grab a night shirt. 

"It is a little early to be getting into pajamas."

"Oh Ambrogio, it is never to early." I smile at him as he pulls out a pair of boxers. 

"Okay, if that is the rule then I'm just going to wear my boxers."

"That is fine, you are pretty sexy in just boxers anyway."

"As are you in your night shirt. I'm going to go to the library and do some work would you care to join me?"

"Yes, I would love to."

We walk down the hallway and to the library. Ambrogio goes and sits at his desk and I go up to my little spot. I don't grab a book I just sit there and look out the window. The sun was starting to go down. I look down and I see brother's and sister's outside having a good time with some Ghouls.

"Do you think I'll ever get used to Ghouls again?" I meant to say it to myself but I said it out loud.

"Yes, you will." His response startled me a little but I didn't say anything back. 

I picked up my book and we sat in silence for the rest of the evening. 

"Good book?" 

I look up and Ambrogio has walked up the stairs.

"Yeah it is good. Thought I would go more of the horror route this time than my normal."

"Hmm, only thought you read old English Literature."

"Ah, my dear dear Cardinal. There is still some stuff for me to surprise you with."

He sits down and I move a little and then place my feet on his lap. 

"So are you telling me you read all kind of books? What is your favorite?"

"My favorite book? I don't really have one. There are some that I really like but it is too hard to just pick one."

"That is a fair answer. Have you always been a reader?"

"Yeah, I can remember reading as a small girl. I think I started to read because I could escape the real world."

He nods his head "I can understand that."

"DId you get your work done?"

"Yea, tomorrow shouldn't be too busy."

"That is good."

He stands up "I'm going to go lay in bed. You stay for as long as you want." He leans down and kisses my forehead.

I don't say anything and I go back to reading. I read for a little longer and I finally get up and walk back to the bedroom. I walk in and Ambrogio is sitting up in bed with his glasses on reading a book. It almost look like he was asleep.

"Are you asleep?"

He lifts his head "No, did I look like it?" 

I laugh a little "Yes, you did." I walk over to the bed and I get under the covers. I turn my back to him, I hear him put his book down and glasses and he shut his light off. He rolls over and becomes my big spoon. 

"You have always fit in my arms perfectly."

I snuggle back into him and I close my eyes. 


	67. Chapter 67

When I wake up the next morning Ambrogio is already gone. I figured he probably went into work since we were leaving tomorrow. I rolled over and grabbed my phone. I had several missed messages. 

[Went into office, will probably be back by lunch.]

I messaged him back [Should I come in as well?]

While waiting for him to reply I look at my other message it was from Papa.

[Dew would really like to spend some time with you today.]

I don't respond. I was still figuring out why I felt so jealous. I thought I would talk to Ambrogio when he got back and see what he has to say about the situation. I climb out of bed and I go straight to the shower. I proceed to get ready for the day. Before I put my habit on I thought I would tease Ambrogio a little. I stand in front of the bathroom mirror still naked and a little wet and I take a picture. I know it is a little risky sending pictures like this over the phone but I didn't really care. I sent the picture without a message. I finish getting dressed by putting on a long sleeve habit. 

I walk back to the bedroom and my phone dings. 

[No, no need for you to come in today. You better look that way when I get home]

[But what do you mean?] I take another picture of myself fully dressed and hit send.

It doesn't take him long to answer me this time.

[You are such a naughty girl, teasing me like you are.]

[Ha! Love you]

[Love you too]

Since I had a few hours before he would be home I decided I would take a little walk. I walked out our kitchen door and towards the gardens. When I turned to look at the front of the Abbey, I saw a car that looked an awful like Lorenzo's and the Ghoul standing outside of it was Lorenzo's Ghoul. I stood there seeing if I would see him walk out of the Abbey. When he didn't show for a little bit, I turned and walked to the gardens.  
I sat on a bench and some other brother and sister's were out enjoying the cooler weather. I wondered why Lorenzo was here and why didn't he tell me. Oh well, I wasn't going to worry about it. He was probably here for business. I start to think back when I was at his house and we played. My Satan, I hadn't had that much fun for a long time. I wondered if Ambrogio would let me go back. 

I stood up and began to walk again. I walked around the whole grounds and by the time I got back to the front Lorenzo's car was gone. Hmm, that was still interesting. I was going to ask Ambrogio when he got back. I made it back to our quarters and opened the door. I walked around and opened all the curtains up, I wanted sunshine. I sat down in the library enjoying the sun coming through the windows. I rested my head on the back of the couch and closed my eyes. 

I heard the door open. 

"You are already back to sleep?"

I smile as I keep my eyes closed "No, just sitting here enjoying the sun. Are you home for good?"

He walks over to me and kisses my neck. He sits down next to me. 

"It is nice with the sun coming through."

With out looking at him "I have a question for you?"

"Hmm?" 

"Why was Lorenzo here this morning?"

"I don't know. I didn't know he was here."

I look over at him "Yeah, I saw his car and Ghoul out in front of the Abbey." I shrug my shoulders "It doesn't matter I was just curious is all."

He traces my lips with his finger. "Might have had business with Papa or something."

I lick his finger "That was what I thought."

He smiles at me. "Did you think you were going to get away with what you did this morning?"

I suck his finger into my mouth and slowly run my tongue over it. I nod my head.

He lets out a chuckle and pulls his finger out of my mouth. I put out my bottom lip. He leans over and places a kiss on my lips. I kiss him back but he pulls away. 

He moves his hand up my thigh and to my mound. He places his lips on my neck and whispers.

"I forgive you for you followed my instructions."

I move my head over to let him have more room. "I am good at that"

He places a finger inside my entrance. "You are even wet, what have you been thinking about today?"

I roll my head over to where I'm looking at him. "Some bad things." I smile at him.

"Hmm, care to tell?" He starts to move his finger in and out. He then added another finger, curling them as he kept them inside. 

I moaned. He latched on to my neck again.

"Fuck Amb....." He goes back up to my ear lobe.

"Do you want to orgasm like this or do you want me throbbing cock in you?"

"Cock....." I moan "Please"

He removes his fingers and licks them clean. He unzips his pants and pulls them down. I open my legs wider and scoot to the edge of the couch. Without any warning, he pushes his hard cock inside me. I let out a grasp as he fills me up. He looks down at me and grabs a hold of the back of the couch. He starts to thrust in and out hard. I let out a little scream as he hits my spot. He keeps it at the same pace, while he is watching me. I look up at him and he is smiling down at me. His hair was falling down into his eyes, I reach up and wipe the hair away. I run my hand through his hair as he continues to thrust. 

He begins to move faster and harder and he keeps hitting my spot. I feel the regular feeling in my stomach. I close my eyes and my body begins to stiffen. I let out a little scream as my orgasm goes through my whole body. I squeezed around his hard cock and he was right with me. He shoots his seed deep inside me and he keeps thrusting. We both come down from our orgasms and he pulls out. He sits down on the couch next to me.

We both are sitting there breathing hard and he reaches over and puts some hair behind my ear. 

"I am lucky that you are such a good lover."

I laugh "Don't you forget that I'm a good lover." I turn my face towards him and I lean to give him a kiss. 

He gets up and pulls his pants back on. I lay down on the couch. He walks over to his desk and sits down. I hear him take working on something.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure we have everything we need. Since we are leaving."

"Can I double check that list?"

He laughs "Nice try there."

"Can't blame me for trying."

I lay there enjoying his company and the sun. We sit in silence for awhile, as I listen to him humming and working. 

"Papa has been looking for you."

"I know."

"Why haven't you responded?"

"Because I don't know. I'm a little confused."

From his desk "Why are you confused my love?"

"I felt jealous with Dew and Papa last night. I don't understand why I do. I have seen Papa parade sister after sister in front of me and I didn't feel anything. When you two are together I don't feel that way."

"Hmm, that isn't like you to be jealous."

I throw my arms up in the air. "I know. I was hoping you would have some guidance for me or something."

"I know and I don't think I really have any guidance for you."

"What would you tell me if I was in your confessional and I came to you about jealousy?"

"I would know who you were and you would be under my cassock in no time."

"Not funny. I am serious Copia."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Jealousy is a very tricky thing. If you don't face it then it can eat you alive. If you face it, you won't be losing anything. If you let jealousy get in the way of you, Dew, and Papa, you could be on the road to hurt. You will be pushing yourself away from them and they both love you very much. I know for sure Dew loves you and misses you right now."

He gets up and walks over to the couch and looks down at me. "Yes, Papa may be into him right now, but that may not last."

He walks over to the chair and sits down. "You have been there for Dew. You are the one that was missing him the most while he was gone. I'm sure Papa did miss him but not like you. You have been heartbroken. Now ,he is back and you are here."

I felt a small tear go down my cheek. "You are right. But why the jealousy?"

"That I don't think I can really answer, lover or Cardinal. I think it is because Dew as always been special just to you and the Papa thing kind of came out of no where."

"So you are pretty much saying, I need to stop feeling sorry for myself, get my ass up and go spend time with him."

He laughs "Yes, to sum what I said up."

I look behind me at him "You are good, you know that."

He smiles "Thank you. When I get in that mind set I am pretty good at least I like to think that."

I sit up on the couch and I walk over to him. I bend down and give him a kiss. He pulls me closer to him and our kiss deepens. I break the kiss.

"Would you like to go with me?"

"Yes, I was planning on going over there any way to have a few drinks with Papa."

"Sounds like a good plan. When would you like to go?"

He pulls me down to his lap and I straddle him. We continue kissing, he licks my lips and I open my mouth. He slides his tongue into my mouth and our tongues dance around each other. I suck on his tongue a little and he lets out a little moan. He runs his hands up and down my sides as we continue to make out. 

He takes a hold of my hair and pulls my head back. I look at him with my lower lip out. 

He chuckles a little and puts a finger on my lip. "As much as I would love to sit here and make out with you for the rest of the evening. We should probably go."

I lean forward and remove his finger and begin to kiss him again. "If we have to." 

"We don't have to but we should go. We will be together for at least a week and we can make out all we want then."

I nod my head "Okay." I get up off of his lap. 

I walk down the hallway to the bathroom and use it. I walk out and Ambrogio is walking out of the bedroom, he reapplied his makeup. I smile at him and he grabs my hand. We walk to the door and go out.


	68. Alone time with Dew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some alone time with her special Ghoul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me giving a chapter a title. Too bad I can't give the story a title.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

We get to Papa's and Ambrogio knocks. The Ghoul opens the door and lets us in. When we walk in Dew is actually standing in the living room and is looking out the window. The Ghoul shuts the door behind us and leaves the room. 

"How are you feeling Dew?" Ambrogio says. 

Dew turns around and smiles when he sees Ambrogio. I am standing behind him because I felt so silly for the way I have been feeling. 

"I am doing well, Cardinal. Is Sister Kay with you?"

He grabs my hand and pulls me to the side "Yes, she is here. She is just acting a little silly is all." He kisses my temple. 

Dew takes a few steps to get to me. Ambrogio lets go of my hand and pushes me a little. Dew pulls me into his arms. He hugs me tight and I feel his tail wrap around me. I relax into his arms. I love feeling his tail wrapped around me. He brings me as close as he can get me. I lay my head on his chest. He rubs my back and then places his hand on the back of my head. I forgot that Ambrogio was still in the room until he speaks.

Ambrogio coughs a little "Is Papa here?"

Dew doesn't let go of me but raises his head "Yeah, he is out back."

"Thank you." 

I hear him turn and leave the room. We stand like that for a little longer. Dew kisses the top of my head. 

"Why didn't you come earlier?"

"I am sorry Dew. I was working some stuff out. I should have come sooner."

He pets my hair "It is okay. All that matters is you are here now and we are going to make sure every mintue counts."

"Should we go join Papa and Copia?"

"No, we are going to spend time alone."

I smile and I take in his smell. 

"Are we going to stand here all night?"

He breaks the hug and looks down at me "No, come on lets go to the bedroom."

We start to head towards Papa's room. "Papa's room?"

"Yeah, is that okay?"

I shrug my shoulders "I guess." My stomach drops a little but I push through it. 

We get into the room and he shuts the door behind us. I turn around and look at him. 

"So now what?" I say. 

He walks over to the bed and sits down and he motions for me to come over to him. I walk over to him and he pulls me between his legs. He puts his hands on my face and looks up at me. 

He starts to move his thumb over my cheeks and I smile at him. 

"You are so beautiful my Sister Kay. I am sorry I left and I was gone for so long. I never meant you any pain." 

He wiped a tear off my cheek. I didn't even realize I was crying. 

"You will always be my first person I think of."

He reaches up and kisses me gently. His lips feel so soft upon mine. I put my hands on his arms as we continue to kiss. He breaks the kiss and pushes me back a little. 

"Come join me in bed." 

I climb on to the bed and I sit in the middle with my legs crossed. He turns around sitting like me. We sit there for a little bit just looking at each other. 

"I know why you didn't come. I know why you left so quickly last night."

I look down at my hands in my lap. He leans forwards and lifts my chin up to where I'm looking at him. 

"Papa isn't going to take me, you know that right?"

"I don't know." I say.

"Have I enjoyed myself here? Yes, I have a lot but I wish you were here with me."

I try to smile a little. "I have missed you so much Dew. When I realized that Papa had taken a liking to you I was jealous because I have always felt you were mine. I don't know why I always thought that but I did. I guess it is just the connection we have." 

"I know that has been hard to see but think of it this way. The way you are feeling is the way I feel when I see you with The Cardinal." 

I nod my head "I get it. I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. It is the way it is."

I move forward a little and I place my lips on his. He moves his legs to where I am in between them. I place my hand on his face. I kiss him with all the feelings I have for him. My hand moves up to one of his horns. I start to stroke it a little and he moans into my mouth. 

"Sister Kay, I want you and need you." 

I smile "Stop calling me Sister Kay, just call me Kay."

"Kay." He kisses my lips "I need you. I crave you."

"Then you can have me. You can always have me my sweet Ghoul." I stroke his horn again. 

He lowers me to the bed and he straddles me with his hands on the bed next to my head. I begin to move his shirt up and he sits up and raises his arms to take his shirt off. I take in a breath and I run my hand up and down his chest. 

"I forgot how beautiful your body is Dew." 

He smiles down at me "Not as beautiful as your body."

I sit up a little and he unzips my habit and takes it off my arms. When my breasts were free he went right toward them. He sucked a nipple in his mouth. As I moaned out I laid back down on the bed. He went to my other nipple and started sucking it and licking it. He begins to kiss back up, kissing my throat. He moves to the side and kisses my shoulder and then licks his way to the other shoulder. He moves further up kissing and sucking up my neck. Then moves to the other side. He sucks an ear lobe. 

"I want to lick and taste every part of you."

I run my hand from the back of his head to his back. 

"You can do whatever you like my Ghoul."

He smiles "That is what I like to hear" He starts to kiss lower again.

He stops at my breasts and just like before he sucks one in. I arch my back a little and let out a moan. He goes over to the other nipple and does the same thing. 

He begins to lick between my breasts and then down my stomach. He starts to place small kisses and I try not to giggle. He laughs a little as he continues his small little kisses. He gets to my hips and looks up at me. 

"No panties? Expecting this?"

My face blushes a little "No, Copia."

He laughs again and continues down one side. He kisses my hip and then places a kiss between my hip and pelvic bone. He then kisses all the way down to my foot. He moves over to the other side besides kissing he starts to lick up my leg. He once again places kisses on my hip and between my hip and pelvic bone. 

He goes to my inner thigh and starts to kiss and nips a little. He makes sure not to use his sharp teeth too much. Before he finishes on that side he sucks a small little bruise. I let out a little groan. He moves over to the other side and does the same thing on my inner thigh. 

He kisses over and he licks up my wetness. His forked tongue feels so good. He pushes it inside of my entrance and I buck my hips up. He places an arm across my hips to keep me down. He continues to lick up everything. My clit was throbbing wanting that tongue and mouth around it. 

He must have been reading my mind because he soon takes his tongue and flicks my clit. I let out a loud moan. He moves his tongue slowly around my clit. I try to buck my hips up but he is holding me down. He sucks my clit into his mouth. 

"Fuck Dew" I scream as I put my hand on the back of his head.

He sucks slowly at first and moving his tongue in circles. I am panting hard. I then feel him put a finger and then another one. He curls them up inside and I let out another scream. 

He sucks a little harder and circles a little faster. I grab ahold of his hair knowing I was about to let go. My body begins to stiffen a little and my legs start to hug his head. The coil finally pops and I scream as my orgasm goes through my body. He holds me down as I am grabbing his hair and the bed sheets. He continues to suck and move his fingers as I am coming down. 

Once my panting has slowed down a little he gives one last suck and pulls his fingers out. He sits back a little and I hear him licking his fingers clean. I sit up on my elbows and I look at him. He is smiling at me. I get up and crawl over to him. I kiss him hard. I lick his lips and he opens his mouth. Our tongues dance against each other. I taste myself on him. I lean back. 

"You tasted so good." He smiles and kisses my lips again. 

"I'm glad I didn't disapoint. Now..."

I lean down into his lap and I lick up his hard throbbing cock. I love the way his cock feels, it is so different than anyone elses. I lick up the pre cum that is oozing out. He leans his head back and lets out a moan. 

I lick from the base all the way to the head. I lick all around the head and then back down to the base. I kiss my way back up to the head. I put the head in my mouth and begin to suck on it. He lets out a groan. I lick around it as I suck on it. I begin to take more and more of him into my mouth. He lets out a moan as he feels his cock hit the back of my throat. I keep him there and I take my hand and begin to stroke the rest of his cock. He moans again. 

He puts a hand on the back of my head keeping it there. Drool was starting to come out of my mouth when he let go. I began to move his cock in and out of my mouth. More pre cum comes out and I swallow it. 

"Fuck Kay." 

I move a little faster. He grabs my hair and pulls my mouth off his cock. I look up in his green eyes and they are almost glazed over. 

"Fuck me Dew." I say. 

He leans me back on to the bed and gets in between my legs. He begins to kiss me again. Pressing his tongue into my mouth. I bend my knees and open them wider for him and I feel the head of his cock at my entrance. He pulls back from the kiss and places his forehead against mine and he locks eyes with me. 

He slowly starts to enter me. I hold my breath as I feel him start to fill me up. He gets all the way inside and I forgot how much bigger he was. He stays like that for a minute to let me adjust. 

"Breath." He says and I let the breath out. He begins to thrust in and out slowly. 

"Focus on me." He says as his eyes glow a little greener. 

I keep my eyes open and looking at him. I run my finger nails down his back as I wrap my legs around his waist. 

"You are so big and I love it." I whisper to him. 

He smiles down at me and begins to thrust even faster. He lets out a moan. 

I dig my nails in a little harder on his back. I grab his ass and dig my nails in to his ass cheeks. He lets out a low groan and I feel his body start to stiffen. He shoots his load deep into me as he lets out a growl. He keeps thrusting as he comes down from his orgasm. He finally stops and rolls off the top of me. We both lay there panting and catching our breath. 

I feel him get up off the bed and hear him go into the bathroom. He walks back out with a wash cloth and cleans me up. I get up with him and go and use the restroom. I walk back out to the bed room and he is sitting on the bed against the head rest. 

I crawl over to him and kiss him on the lips. " Is that what you needed my sweet Ghoul?"

He kisses me back "Yes, you have no idea how long I have been craving you. Your touch, everything." 

He brushes my hair out of my face. I smile at him and lean against him. 

"I have craved you as well." His tail whips around. "I have missed your tail as well"

He laughs a little "You know I think it missed you as well." He kisses my forehead. "Even though I have had some fun with Papa, you are a lot more fun. The noises you make are just wonderful."

"No one has ever said that to me. Do you think they heard us?"

"Oh yeah, they heard us. I'm sure they wanted to join in but new better."

"Were we going to see scary Dew?"

"Probably. You are mine tonight that is for sure." 

"I am sorry again that I didn't come earlier."

He pets my hair. "I love you and I'm glad you are back." I wrap my arms around his waist.

"I love you too Kay. I won't leave again."

He moves his down on to the bed and I lay on my head on his chest. He makes circles on my back as I feel his tail wrap around me. I put my leg over his and get as close to him as I can get. His tail pulls me closer. I lift my face up and give him one more kiss. It was a sweet kiss and not wanting to rush it. 

He begins to pet my hair again. 

"I love you so much Dew. You have no idea how happy I am."

He starts to close his eyes "I love you too."

He actually falls asleep before me and I hear him purring. I love him purring and it puts me to sleep instantly. 


	69. Traveling

I wake the next morning still tangled up with Dew. It felt like we hadn't moved at all during the night. I kiss his chest and he moans a little. I smile to myself and I try my hardest to get myself off the bed. He moves a little but doesn't wake up. I sit on the side of the bed and look at my phone. It was a lot later than what I figured, I started to panic a little because I thought Ambrogio and I had to leave early. I see a message from him.

[When you wake come back home. Papa is here as well.]

I let out a sigh thankful he wasn't mad or anything. I walk into the bathroom and use it. I was my hands and I hear Dew starting to stir in the room. I walk out and he is laying on his side looking at me. I crawl back into bed facing him and I kiss him. His tail moves back and forth. He places a hand on the back of my head and pushes me a little closer. I rub the back of his neck. We finally break the kiss.

"Do you want to go with me back to my quarters?"

"Yes." He leans forward again and kisses me again. 

I didn't want to leave but I knew I had too. I was also really excited about where we were going. I pull away and I stroke his cheek. 

"We will have so much time when Copia and I get back."

He leans his face into my hand. He smiles "I hope so because we have a lot to talk about I feel like."

I smile back at him "We do. Come on."

I get up from the bed and I go and put my habit on. He helps me zip it up and he puts his pants and shirt back on. I put my shoes on and walk out the bedroom door. I wait for him to finish and we both walk out the front door.

We get to my quarters and we go inside. Ambrogio and Papa were sitting in the library. Ambrogio gets up and comes over to me. He hugs me and gives me a kiss. 

"I'm sorry, that we slept so late."

"That is okay. I didn't have the heart to wake you guys. You were so sweet looking."

I smile and give him a kiss back. 

"I'm going to go take a shower and get ready to leave. Anything I need to know before I get dressed?"

"No, not really. I would wear long sleeves but you have a coat packed on your carry on so you don't need one."

I give him one more hug and I turn and walk back to the bedroom. 

I get the shower going, I brush my teeth and I step into the water. It felt nice and warm on my body. I don't take a long time and I step out of the shower. I dry off and wrap my towel around me. I walk out to the bedroom and Papa is sitting on the bed. I smile at him.

"Is this everyone wants to see me naked week?"

He smiles "Maybe, but I just wanted to talk to you before you left."

"Okay, I am all ears." I walk over to my wardrobe and pull out some jeans and a long sleeve Rolling Stones t-shirt.

"Ambrogio and I talked last night and he told me something interesting."

I brush my hair out "Oh yeah? What was that?" I look at him through the mirror. He is watching me.

"He told me that you are feeling a little jealous of my feelings for Dew."

I blush a little. I let the towel fall down around my feet. I watch him get up and walk over to me. He wraps his arms around me right under my breasts. I look at him in the mirror.

"I was a little taken a back my sweet. You have never been jealous before or at least not to my knowledge."

I shake my head "No, Papa. I have never been jealous. I don't know why I feel that way but I do. I am sorry."

He lays his chin on my shoulder "There is no reason to be sorry. I want you to know that I'm not going to take him away from you. You know I will share and I know you will share. I don't want you to feel that way. I am sorry I didn't think of your feelings." He gives my neck a kiss. 

"That is okay Papa. It will be fine. It'll just take me a little bit of time is all. I won't let it get between us."

"Good." He gives my neck one more kiss and lets go of me. I grab my jeans and pull them on and then I pull my shirt on. I watch myself in the mirror while I make a sideways braid in my hair. Papa was still standing there watching me.

I smile at him and I turn around. "Well, I am ready." I walk up to him and give him a hug. "Thank you Papa."

"For what?"

"For you being you. Oh by the way was Lorenzo here yesterday?"

"No, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"I am pretty sure I saw his car and Ghoul in the front of the Abbey."

"Hmm, I don't know. I didn't see him."

"Okay." I squeeze him one last time and we walk out the door.

We get to the library and Ambrogio walks up to me and puts his arm around my waist. He kisses my temple.

"You look nice and comfy for a plane ride."

"That is what I was going for."

"Are you ready?"

I nod my head.

"Well, would you guys like to walk with us to the car?" Ambrogio askes Dew and Papa.

They both nod.

"Then lets go shall we."

"Do we need to take any bags?"

"No, the ghoul already came and got them."

"Wow, you are on top of it." I smile at him.

"Of course I am." 

We all walk out the door and towards the front of the Abbey. I walk with Dew and our fingers are laced together. Papa and Copia are ahead of us talking. We get to the car and Papa and Copia shake hands.

I turn to Dew and we embrace.

"Be good while I'm gone." I say to him. 

He laughs a little "I'll try. Not promising anything."

"That is fair." I kiss him on the cheek but then he turns his head and kisses me. It was short and sweet. He gives me one more squeeze and lets me go. I run my hand up and down his horns and he purrs a little. 

"Have fun while you are away. You two deserve it."

"I'll have my phone if you need anything." 

He nods his head and I walk over to Papa and give him a kiss. 

"You be nice." I say to him. 

He grabs my face and kisses my forehead. "I am always nice."

I laugh a little "Okay. I'll have my phone if you need us. Ambrogio does not."

"Got it. You guys have fun. I know you are going to love where he is taking you."

I nod my head and Ambrogio grabs my hand and we walk to the car.

The Ghoul opens the door and I slide in and Copia slides in on the other side. The Ghoul gets in and we drive down the driveway and out the gate. The Ministry's airport is not too far away.

I turn and look at Ambrogio. "Once again I'm sorry we slept for so long."

He places his hand on my knee "It is okay, I promise. I had no set time to leave today."

We ride the rest of the way in silence. We pull up to the airport and drive on the run way. The car stops and the Ghoul jumps out and opens the door for me. I get out and stand next to the car to wait for Ambrogio. 

I look around me and I see Papa's private jet. I remember that jet, my stomach drops. I didn't think I would see this plane again. I look over at Ambrogio and he is busy helping the Ghoul get the luggage out of the car.   
My heart starts to beat a little faster. The last time I was on this plane was not good. I try not to show it on my face when Ambrogio walks over to me and takes my hand.

"Are you ready my dear?"

I nod my head afraid to speak. 

We walk to the stairs and he places his hand on the small of my back as we walk up the stairs. All the memories from years ago started to flood back into my mind. We get to the top and I look over my shoulder remembering I didn't look back that time but now he is with me. 

We walk into the plane and I walk over to the seats. I look across the aisle and I remember sitting in that seat. My knees up to my chest crying and hurting. I felt the tears start to form in my eyes. I try my hardest not to cry because I didn't want Ambrogio think I was unhappy. 

He walks up to me and I look up at him.

"What is wrong?" He sounds a little surprised. He sits down next to me and turns my face towards him. "Why are you crying? Are you sad about leaving the Abbey?"

I shake my head "No."

"Then what is it my love?" He places a hand on my cheek and his thumb wipes away the tears.

"I didn't think about it but this is the plane I was on that many years ago."

His face drops a little, realizing he didn't think about it either. 

"I am so sorry Kay. I didn't think about that. When Papa.."

I pointed across the aisle " I sat right there, my knees up to my chest. So many tears and my heart felt like it was going to break."

He continues to rub my cheek. I turn my eyes toward him "I'm sorry Ambrogio. I didn't want to say anything."

"It is okay. When Papa said we could use his jet I didn't think about it. I am sorry."

I place my hand on top of his on my cheek. "It is okay, it really is I promise. I will be fine the shock just surprised me."

A Ghoul walks back and lets us know we are ready for take off. We sit back in our seats and put our seat belts on. We are still holding hands. I lean my head back and close my eyes. The plane takes off and it easily glides up towards the clouds. I was squeezing Ambrogio's hand, didn't realize I was squeezing as hard as I was.

"Don't like take offs?"

With my eyes still closed "No, don't like them at all."

He chuckles a little and lets me keep squeezing his hand.

We finally even out and I let go of his hand. 

"Let me get you a drink to ease your nerves." He gets up and gives me a kiss. 

I sit where I am as I watch him walk over to the bar. He brings me over a glass and he sits down with one as well. 

"What is it?" I ask before I take a drink.

"Nothing really, just drink it. I promise it will help."

I look at him.

"I'm not trying to kill you I promise. You saw me make it."

I take a drink of it and I cough a little. He laughs. 

"Did you make it strong enough?"

"Nope, could have made it stronger." He takes a sip of his.

"So are you going to tell me now?"

"Nope."

"Ugh...come on Ambrogio." I take another drink and make a face. 

He shakes his head. "It will take a couple of hours."

"Have you been there before?"

"Yes, a long time ago. I remember loving it then and thinking I would want to come back some day."

"Then what shall we do?"

He takes his finger and presses it to my lips. "I figured you would take a nap after last night."

I blush a little.

"No need to be embarrassed, Papa and I just kind of laughed." He traces my lips. "Was it what you remembered? or better?"

I move a little in my seat. "Better"

"Hmmm, good. Come here." He takes my hand and pulls me onto his lap. "So tell me, what was the best part?"

I turn my head to the side a little and look at him. He runs his hands down my sides and places them on my hips. He leans forward and gives me a kiss. 

"Do you not want to talk about it?"

"No, I will talk about it but you have never asked before."

"I just kind of want to know." He runs a hand up the hem of my shirt and goes to one of my breast. I let out a small moan.

"I do enjoy his forked tongue deep inside me." I feel his hard cock through his pants and I move my hips a little.

He nods his head "I can see that." He goes to my other breasts. 

I lean my forehead against his and look him in the eyes. "I need you to fuck me Ambrogio."

He smiles "You need me to?"

"Yes. I need to feel your hard big cock deep inside me."

He thrust his hips up into me. "Want it fast and hard my sweet?"

"Yes." 

He lifts me up and lays me on the floor. He takes no time in lift my shirt up and placing a hard nipple in his mouth. I moan and arch my back a little. I was so wet and I just craved him at this point. He puts his mouth on the other nipple through my lace bra. He moves up and places a lustful kiss onto my lips. I moaned into his mouth and I put my hand on the back of his head. Pushing his lips harder against me. I wrapped my legs around his waist. 

He breaks the kiss and moves back down and undoes my jeans. He pulls them down pass my knees and he smiles up at me. 

"Such a good girl following Daddy's instructions." He takes a finger and moves it up my entrance and to my clit. He makes a little circle and then removes his finger. He puts it in his mouth and sucks it off. "And already soaking wet for me."

"Yes, Daddy. I need you please."

He undoes his pants and his hard cocks comes out of his pants. He puts the head at my entrance. "It is so hot to hear you beg me."

"Please....I need it." 

He thrust forward and I arch my back some more and let out a scream. 

"Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes" I hissed out. 

He pulls all the way out again and thrust in a little harder. I wrap my legs around his waist again. He pulls out again and thrusted in. He then started to pound me hard and fast and I lean my head back. I arch my back even more. He starts to let out groans. 

"Fuck...Kay." 

He keeps hitting my sensitive spot and I can feel it in my core. "Amb...." My body stiffens up and my orgasm takes my body over. I feel myself clenching around his hard cock and he isn't far behind me. He lets out a low growl and he shoots his seed deep inside me. He continues to thrust in and out as we ride out our orgasms. 

He finally pulls out and sits on his knees for a minute catching his breath. I lay on the floor of the plane catching my breath as well. 

"Stay right there." He tells me as he gets up off the floor. I hear him walk to the back of the plane and he comes back out with a wet wash cloth. 

He places a kiss onto my lips and we kiss as he cleans me up. He breaks the kiss and wipes himself off. He pulls his pants back up and then he helps me get my jeans up. He then helps me up off the floor and I sit back down in my seat. Ambrogio sits down with his back against the arm rest and lifts the middle one. He grabs my hand and pulls me into him. My back is up against his chest and I'm snuggled in between his legs.

He gives the top of my head a kiss. 

"Do you feel better my love?"

I smile "Yeah, much better thank you."

"If you want to take a nap go right ahead. I will sit here with you and hold you."

He sees a blanket on the table next to us and he reaches over and grabs it. He throws it out on to me and I turn to my side and snuggle into him even more. He wraps his arms around me and leans his head against the back of the seat.

"I am happy that you got to spend some time with Dew but I am so happy to have you all to myself for awhile."

"Me too Ambrogio. I'm excited to see where you are taking me."

"It shouldn't be too much longer." He starts to pet my hair "Try to rest a little. I will wake you when we start to land."

I nod my head and start to listen to his heart beating. I soon feel my eyes get heavy and I close them. 


	70. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia opens up about his past.

I am waken up by Ambrogio giving me small kisses all over my face. 

"Wake up love. We are about to land."

It took me a second to remember that I was on a plane. I nodded my head and sat up in the other seat. I was still a little dazed from sleep so Ambrogio helped me buckle my seat belt. 

"Thank you."

I looked out the window and the country side was so pretty. Too bad it was going to be cold, I thought. 

"How do you handle landing?"

"Better than taking off." I say as I smile at him. He takes my hand as the plane starts descent. My ears start to pop and so I am yawning trying to get them to pop. That is the one thing I hate the most about flying. The tires hit the ground and it wasn't too bumpy. The pilot we have is very good I thought. 

Once the plane as come to a complete stop a Ghoul walks back to let us know we are know able to exit. Ambrogio walks over to where two bags are at and opens the one. He pulls out a jacket. A really nice looking leather jacket.

He hands it to me "Here you are going to need this."

I take it and it is so soft. "Did you buy this for me?" I put it on and wrap it around my body.

"Yeah, I bought all of the clothes that are packed."

I walk up to him and kiss him. "How am I ever able to repay you."

"No need to repay me. I love to shower you with gifts and while we are here I have a couple of other ones." He takes my face into his hands and gives me another kiss. "But give me a few minutes okay? You can go ahead and head to the car if you would like and I'll be right there."

"Okay." I nod my head and I grab my other bag and the one that he packed me and I walked off the plane. 

As soon as I am out the door the cold air hits me. I wrap the jacket around me a little tighter. He was right, it was cold. I was hoping he packed a heavier coat for me. I walked to the car and a couple of the Ghouls were putting the luggage in the trunk. I look at the car and it had two seats. We are going to be truly on our own, I thought. Oh man, I don't know if I have ever driving with Ambrogio before, he can't be as bad as Papa. I laugh a little to myself and I look around me. I could see that this place would be so lovely in the spring but it was still nice in winter. 

Open fields for as far as I can see. It kind of reminded me of the states when I lived there, the Midwest. Fields that stretch for ever. I'm standing with my back to the plane looking when I feel arms around wrap me. I lean back into the body. 

Ambrogio gives my cheek a kiss. "I know it isn't super pretty right now but it is just amazing how the fields just stretch forever."

"Yeah, makes me kind of think when I lived in the states."

He nods his head. "The luggage is packed are you ready?"

I turn around and I realize he didn't have his makeup on. "You had your make up on earlier right?"

He laughs a little "Yeah, I washed it off. The people here don't know us and so I want to some what fit in. Does it bother you? Am I not as sexy?"

I pull him to me and I kiss him "You are always sexy to me."

He smiles into the kiss "Good. Lets go." He opens the door for me to get in. He walks around to the driver's seat and gets behind the wheel.

"I didn't know you could drive." I said as I made sure I buckled my seat belt.

"Yeah, I can. I may not like to unlike Papa but I can drive."

"I hope you are better than Papa. He can be a little scary sometimes."

He laughs again "I probably am a little better. I thought before we got to our place we would go ahead and drive into the city, walk around a little, eat and then we will stay in for the rest of the evening.

"That sounds nice. Are you going to tell me now where we are?" I say as I look out the window and he starts the car. 

We start to drive away from the plane and get on a road and I see buildings ahead. 

He waves his arm in the front of the windshield "Kay, welcome to Bruges"

I look ahead and I'm still not sure where I am at. "What country are we in my sweet?"

"We are in Belgium. Have you ever been?"

"No, but I'm excited. What is so special about Bruges?"

"The canals run through the street, with cobble roads, and ancient buildings. It is so beautiful. I know it is cold and winter but it doesn't take away from the beauty."

We drive into town and he finds a parking spot on the outside. We get out and he looks over at me and smiles.

I smile back and he grabs my hand. We lace our fingers together and start to walk down the street. He was right the buildings were beautiful and the streets. I had never really seen streets like that. We walked across the street and stood at the canal.

"I have never seen a place like this before." I say as I look around. 

"It is amazing isn't it. One of the biggest ports as well. A lot of trade goes on here." He takes my hand again "Are you hungry?"

At that second my stomach growls. "Yes, yes I am."

"Lets go get some food. There is a restaurant a little further down here that serves the best Belgium food."

"Sounds good." 

We walk down the street and we stop to look into shop windows and we make it to the restaurant. We walk in and the place smells so good. We are seated pretty quick and Ambrogio pulls the chair out for me to sit down. Once we are seated the hostess gives us our menus. 

I put my menu down a little and I whisper "Ambrogio?"

He looks at me over his menu with his glasses on "Yes?"

"Umm, I can't read the menu. It is all in Dutch?"

"You are correct it is in Dutch. Would you like me to order for you?"

I nod at him and put my menu down. Our waiter comes over and Ambrogio and him talk in Dutch. I was amazed, I had no idea he knew how to speak another language. He orders and the waiter comes back with a glass of wine for both of us. 

"How many languages do you speak?"

He smiles at me as he takes his glasses off and puts them back in his pocket. "I speak several."

"I realize I don't really know much about you at least your life before."

"I know and I am prepared to share it with you now. I felt like it needed to be the right time and place. No better place then here."

I take a drink from my glass and put my hands in my lap and look at him.

"I was born in Italy, as you know. I did not have a family so I grew up in the Catholic church. I did not have a lot of friends due to just being very quiet and shy. I have always been an awkward person. I think it is because

I grew up like I did. I studied a lot and read. I read all the time any type of book I could get a hold of. Like you told me before it was a way to escape."

He takes a drink of his wine and fumbles with his hands a little "The nuns and priest noticed me and started to take a liken to me. They thought they would be able to groom me to be a Cardinal or higher. I was young so I didn't argue or anything. I was pleased that someone else decided what I should do with my life. It didn't take me long to move up the ranks of the church. No matter where I was in the ranks it was still a lonely life."

He kept fidgeting with his fingers and the table wasn't very long so I grabbed his hand. "It is okay, no need to be nervous. You are just talking to me."

He smiles at me "I'm sorry. I get very nervous and anxious when I talk about my past life."

"Go on.."

"They moved me around to different Abbey's and churches and I took a hold of all of them with my body and heart. That is where I found this place. I was actually at the Church here for some time. I grew to love this place and was sadden when they moved me." 

The waiter came back over to check on us and filled up our glasses. Told Ambrogio that our dinner should be out very shortly. 

"So how did you become a Cardinal for our church?"

"Well, I had known about the Emeritus family for a long time. Of course the Catholic church did because they were going around to recruit our people. I never took much notice of them. I stayed out of their way and they didn't really come into my churches. But one day changed all of that. I actually met Papa Nhili first, as you know I did work under him for sometime before they made me a Cardinal."

"Papa wasn't that old yet not like we know him today. He could tell I was troubled and that they had been watching me. At the time I really had no idea what he was talking about. I didn't think I was troubled. He told me what their church had to offer me and to think about it."

The waiter brought out our food and placed a stew in front of me. Ambrogio thanked him and looked at me. I look up at him with a puzzled look.

"It is called Carbonade flamande. I think you will like it try it." He had the same thing and he took the spoon and put it in his mouth. "Mmm, just as I remember." He said as he continued to eat some more.

I very slowly put the spoon in my mouth and he was right, it was good. "It is a good. A little scared to try it but I can see why you like it." I smile over at him.

He takes a few more bites. "I was growing old of the ways of the Catholic church. I felt like I was in a rut and I wasn't going any where. I was lonely and the Church kept moving me around. One night, Ghost was in town. I knew this was how the Emeritus church gained new members. I thought I would go check it out, after that night I never looked back. At the time it was Papa II on stage. I couldn't believe how the crowd just followed him and how he demanded the attention. I wanted to be up there I wanted all of these people to love me. I was converted that night. I left the ritual and walked back to the church."

I was still eating but I was listening. His hands were calm since he had something to do with them. He ate some more and I just waited for him to continue. 

"When I got back to the church Papa Nhili was waiting for me. I think he knew, he knew what was going to happen. I still think he knows everything. He asked me how the ritual was and I said I couldn't believe it. Then he just commanded me, didn't ask, but just said meet us at our buses in an hour. I just nodded and he left. I was still in my cassock at the time and I left it on. I didn't have much personal things so I packed my bag and I left the note for the head of the church to find."

"I knew they wouldn't come look for me and if they did it wouldn't matter. I couldn't take it any more, I wanted the free will. I wanted to have sex for the first time, I wanted to live. That was what the Emeritus church was offering. I got to their buses and that was the first time I met Papa II. He wasn't very keen on me being there since I was still in my Catholic cassock. Papa Nhili shooed him away and he led me on to the bus. After that, I never looked back."

I finish eating and I push the bowl away from me. I drink the rest of my wine and I watch him finish. 

"So you worked for Papa Nhili for years correct?"

He nods his head "Yes, he took me under his wing for a little bit. He wanted to make sure I knew the ways of the church. He was very pleased with my education and I knew in no time I would be a Cardinal sooner than later. Once he felt like I was ready to be on my own he sent me out to some of the other churches. I wasn't as lonely as I was before. I still didn't like all the attention but I was happy."

He finished up his bowl and wiped his mouth. "The churches I were in were much smaller than the Abbey that is for sure. So when they called me and told me Papa III was stepping down as the front man of the band and that I was the next one chosen, I knew I had made it. This was what I secretly wanted all those years before. Then you know what happens after. I came to the Abbey and I met this wonderful sister."

I smile at him. "It is amazing how much of an age difference we have we kind of grew up the same way. Lonely and with no family."

"Yes, that could be some of the reason we were so drawn to each other. "

The waiter comes and takes our bowls and leaves the check. Ambrogio pays and looks at me. "Are you ready?"

I nod my head and put my coat on. We walk out of the restaurant and I see across the street a chocolate shop.

I look over at him "Can we please go get some chocolate?"

He grabs my hand "Of course anything."

We walk across the street and go into the shop. It smelt so good and we got different kinds to try to take back with us to our place.

We start walking back to the car. I was getting tired and the sun was starting to go down.

"So who was this wonderful sister you met at the Abbey?" I say as I bump my hip into him.

He laughs "Oh just some sister that would come and save me and then took the time to know me. Took my awkwardness at a glance and won my heart." He wraps an arm around my wasit and pulls me close. We stand there on the street looking at each other. He places his kips on mine and we kiss. I could feel the love pouring from his kiss.

We break the kiss. "All I remember is this really awkward Cardinal that was new to the church and I was just kind of thrown in. But I wouldn't want it any other way. Thank you for sharing, it means a lot to me." I press my lips against his again. I didn't care who saw us, I loved this man and I wanted him to know.

I wrap my arms around his waist and his hand goes up and pets my hair as our tongues dance around each other. He finally pulls back. 

"We need to get going, I know where we need to go but I don't want to drive too much in the dark."

"It is because you are old."

He pinches me "Every time you call me old or laugh at me because of my glasses you are getting pinched."

I let out a little yelp and laugh. "Oh no, grandpa over here is going to hurt me." I hold my arms up. 

He grabs me again and whispers in my ear "That sounds like you may need to get punished when we get there. Not being a good girl like Daddy likes."

When he was done talking I could feel my clit throb a little. "I am sorry Daddy." I say without trying to laugh. 

He laughs a little and we walk to the car. We get in and he drives off and out of town.


	71. The First Evening

We drive into a really small little village and we have been silent the whole time. He was looking a little frustrated so I just looked out the window. He grumbled a few times to himself in Latin. I smiled a little to myself because I had never seen him like this before. We finally turn into driveway and the cottage is further back on the property. I get excited because I have always wanted to stay in a cottage. He pulls up to the side of the house and puts the car in park. He looks over at me and smiles

"Sorry about that."

"That is okay." I lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek. "We made it. You didn't really get lost so that was a win." 

He chuckles a little and opens his door. I get out as well and I meet him back in the trunk. I hope him grab all our bags and everything. We walk up to the front door and Ambrogio unlocks it. He lets me in first and it is so cute inside. It wasn't huge but it didn't need to be big. To one side there was a living room area with a fire place, the other side there was another sitting type room. I walked down the hallway and the next door was a bedroom, it was a good size room, queen bed and a couple of dresser and also a TV. Ambrogio walks into the bedroom and starts to unpack. There was a small bathroom off that room, so I figured it was probably the master room.

I finished walking down the hallway and there was another bedroom but much smaller and there was a small full size bathroom in the hall way. In the back of the house was the kitchen. I walked in and it was a beautiful kitchen. Big back door with windows all the way to the floor and then a kitchen table. I loved this place. I walked back to the bedroom. 

"I love this place. How did you find it?"

He looks up at me "I have my ways. Glad you like it."

"Wow, you are almost done. You are good at unpacking."

"You would be too if you traveled as much as I do you learn to quickly unpack things." 

I nod my head. I turn to leave..

"Ah, where are you going?" He puts the last bag in the closet.

"I don't know." 

He walks over to me "I think someone was not very nice while we were in town."

I smile at him "I was nice the whole time." I put my hands behind my back.

"That isn't how I remember it. Seems like someone made a joke about me being a grandpa."

"Must have been my evil twin."

"In the room, undress, all fours in the middle of the bed." 

I looked at him a little surprised. "Yes."

He takes my chin in his hand "Yes what?"

I lower my eyes "Yes, Daddy."

"Much better thank you. I will be back." 

He leaves the room and shuts the door. I walk over to the restroom and I use it. I take all of my clothes off and I get up on the bed. I sit there on all fours. He didn't tell me which way to face so I faced the headboard, so that way when he walked in he would see my bare ass. I don't know how long I sit like that before I hear him walk back in. 

"Such a good girl" I feel his gloved hand run across my ass cheeks. 

I don't move. I hear him walk over to a dresser and he opens a drawer. He walks back over to the bed and he runs something against my ass. I tense my body up a little. He runs his hand down my back. 

"Relax."

I relax as much as I can. 

"So I purchased some new toys for our time together."

I can feel myself get wet just listening to him. 

"I didn't want to be like everyone else and get a whip." 

He gave no warning and he brought the new toy down on my ass hard. I let out a little scream.

"A paddle, thought this might be a little more fun." He brings it back down on my other ass cheek. 

I try not to let out a scream but I was screaming in my head. He rubs my ass cheeks a little. 

"Already nice and red. Will..." Smack.

"You" Smack

"Behave" Smack

"Next" Smack 

"Time?" Smack.

He stops and my ass is on fire and it hurts. I hold my tears back. With a shaky voice I answer him. "Yes, Daddy. I will behave." Even though my ass hurt I was turned on and my clit was throbbing. 

He went and put the paddle back in the drawer and walk back over to me. He rubs my ass a little and then the next thing I knew an un-gloved finger starts to circle around my clit. I let out a moan and rocked my hips back a little. I feel his lips on my sore ass cheek as his finger keeps circling. I knew I wouldn't last long.

"You may cum whenever you are ready because you were so good for Daddy."

I start to feel my body tense as I let out a little scream. My whole body erupts from my orgasm. My knees are shaking and his finger continues to rub my clit as I start to come down from my orgasm. He finally takes his finger off my clit and I fall on top of the bed. Tears start to stream down my face as I hear him suck on his finger. 

He leaves the room for a minute and comes back in with a big ice pack and some cream. He walks over to me and turns my face towards him. He seems taken a back by my tear stained cheeks.

"Was I too hard?" 

I shake my head.

"Then what is wrong?"

"I don't know. I think it was just all the emotion and just a long day."

He picks me up a little to move me and he crawls into bed. He places my body across his lap.

He puts the ice pack across my red and sore ass. It actually felt really nice. He rubs my back. I face away from him.

"Did you like the paddle?"

"Yes, I did."

"Has anyone ever used a paddle on you?"

"No."

"Are you sure I wasn't too rough?" He keeps rubbing my back. 

"Maybe a little to be honest but I can take it."

"I am so sorry. I don't know what got over me. I promise I will do better next time. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it felt good but now my ass hurts really bad. I'm not going to be able to sit for days."

He laughs just a little. "Mind if I turn the TV on while we let the ice set for a little bit?"

"No go ahead."

He reaches over and grabs the remote on the table. He flips it on and he finds something to watch. I turn my head facing away from the TV and I close my eyes. With him rubbing my back and the ice on my ass I was feeling relaxed. I shut my eyes and start to fall asleep. 

After a little while I feel him remove the ice pack and he ever so lightly starts to put some cream on my ass cheeks. Once again it felt nice and cool and just the touch of his hands. It was like velvet on my skin. I loved his gloves on but I also liked his hands un-gloved as well. I close my eyes again.

"Why don't you turn around and put your head on my lap." 

I get up slowly and I wince in pain as I turn my body around. Still laying on my stomach I place my head in his lap. I knew what he was going to do and I was so ready to sleep. 

"We did have a long day. Did you enjoy our day?"

"Yes very much so. My favorite part was when you were mumbling under your breath in Latin."

He laughs "So out of everything we did today that was your favorite?"

I laugh a little too "Yep, I mean dinner was great, I loved hearing your story and just being with you. But just hearing you get so frustrated made you so human and like everyone else."

"Ah, I see." He starts to stroke my hair. He traces my hair behind my ear and he starts to hum.

"I take that back."

"What is that?"

"This is my favorite part." 

He smiles and continues doing what he is doing. "But I do this a lot back home."

"Yes and that is always my favorite part of any day. It is the comfort I feel. I did have one foster mom who would do this. I really liked her a lot.

He leans down and gives me a kiss. "I love you." He kisses my forehead.

"I love you too." I turn my head and I am fast asleep.


	72. Chapter 72

I woke the next day, not knowing what time it was and Ambrogio was not in bed. I remembered I couldn't sleep well and I couldn't get comfortable. I just hoped I didn't keep Ambrogio up. I was on my side and my ass still hurt, not near as bad as last night. I saw a little note sitting on the bedside table and I move myself over to grab it.  


**Went to get some breakfast be back soon.**   
** -Am.**

I laid the note back down on the bed. I sat up very carefully and moved towards the end of the bed. I sat there for as long as I could and I got up and went into the restroom. I got myself ready for the day and I walked out to a dresser. I didn't know what he had packed for me so I was a little excited to see. I found some black leggings and I thought they probably wouldn't hurt my ass too bad. I pulled them on and it was a little struggle to get them on. I then opened another drawer and I pulled out a tank top and a bra. I put the bra on and then the tank top. I wondered if he had packed any long sleeve items. I opened another drawer and there were sweaters and hoodies. I love a good hoodie. I grab one and it has some strange logo on it but it was super soft. I put it on and I felt complete. When I would walk my ass would hurt. I still was a little mad at him for making me have pain like this but it was fun.

I go to open the door and I hear the front door open. I stand in the door way as he walks up to me. He has a bag a two coffees in his hand. He gives me a kiss. 

"Good morning my love. How are you?"

"I am fine. My ass still really hurts thanks to someone."

He laughs "How do the clothes fit you."

I look down at my outfit "They fit really nice. You know me a little to well."

He leans forward and gives my forehead a kiss "I have breakfast and coffee. Would you care to join me?"

"Yes, I would love to."

We walk into the kitchen and he sits the bag down along with the coffee. 

"I'll be right back." I hold up a finger and leave the room. He watches me with a puzzled look. I walk back in with a pillow. He starts to laugh really hard.

I shoot him a go to hell look "Shut up. Not funny!"

"I'm sorry." He tries to stop laughing but it is no good. I have lost him. 

He lays out some pastries as I put the pillow down on the chair and I sit down. I reach across the table and grab something and begin to eat. We sit there and eat and sip on our coffee in silence for a little bit. 

"So what is the plan for today?" I ask him.

"Don't really have one. This trip has no plans."

"Shoot."

"What?"

"I meant to send Papa a message to let him know we got here safely."

"Would you like me to go get your phone?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." He walks around and gives me a kiss.

He walks down the hallway and into the bedroom. After a minute or so I heard him talking to some one. He walks out in the hallway and back towards me. I watch him as he sits back down. I figured he was talking to Papa. He lets out a sigh and answered. He hung up and put the phone down. 

"What was that about?"

He pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers and squeezes his eyes shut. He lets out another sigh. 

"Papa was just notified of a gathering of some of the higher clergy members, cardinals, ect."

"Yeah, they have those all the time." I say as I take another sip of my coffee. 

"It just so happens that it is in Brussels."

"And let me guess we are not that far?"

He nods his head. "You are correct. He said that he would normally go but since we were here he asked if I would be willing to do it."

"I understand that. So I'll just stay around here while you are gone. Not a big deal. I understand that you need to do it. It sucks big time but it is the church."

"That is the thing, I am bringing you with me. It is a black tie affair."

"Ambrogio, a couple of things. I'm not the type of girl you should really be seen with since I'm a nobody in the church and second I don't have anything like that to even wear."

He looks up at me "You are the type of girl I should be with, I don't care what those other's think and they don't even know you. For the dress, we will be leaving for Brussels today. One of the Cardinals is going to be sending a car to get us. Papa told me that we would go out and get you a dress and I'll get me a tux. This is going to be all on Papa. We will also be staying tonight and tomorrow nigh in Brussels since it will probably be late when we get done."

My heart starts to race. "Did Papa say it was okay for me to go?"

"He actually told me to bring you, which I would have brought you anyway. I hate doing these type of things and so having you there with me is going to be nice. The dinner is not until tomorrow evening so we will have time. Probably do our shopping tomorrow."

"I will not disappoint you or the church."

He shakes his head "I'm not worried about that all. I know you are going to do just fine. You just be yourself and they will all fall in love with you, like I did."

I nod my head and take another sip. "Just another little adventure. No matter what I'm just happy to get to spend time with you." 

He walks over to me and turns my face up to his, his hands cupping my cheeks. "Once again, how did I get so lucky to find you?"

"It was luck!" I laugh a little and he places a sweet kiss on my lips. Still looking up at him. "Are you going to have to speak?"

He lowers his head and releases my face "That is the awful part of all of this, yes I do. Papa is going to let me write it but I told him I have no idea what I am even talking about. So he told me to have your phone close by and that he will either email it or send a text with a speech and I'll go from there."

"He probably seemed happy to not have to be doing that."

"Yeah, he hates these things. I have known him for a long time and all of the Emeritus brothers hate it."

I laugh a little "I can see that, but you will do wonderful. I know you will." I squeeze his hand. "Should we pack a little bag?"

"Yes, I'm not sure when the car will get here. We aren't that far so it maybe later this afternoon closer to evening."

He helps me up out of the chair and I let out a little moan. He kisses my temple. "I'm sorry. I promise I won't be so hard next time."

I smile "No, you can be hard next time. I'll be fine." He squeezes my hand. "Do I get to use the paddle on you?"

"We can discuss that later." 

We head to the bedroom and he grabs two bags out of the closet. 

"Anything special I need to pack?"

"No, just normal clothes since we will be getting new ones tomorrow for the evening."

I nod my head and open my drawers. I grab a pair of jeans, and another pair of leggings. I then pull out a sweater and another hoodie. I throw everything on the bed before packing it. Ambrogio is pulling out clothes as well. We both pack our clothes. I walk into the bathroom and pack all of our things. 

"I'm sorry you are having to do this." I say from the bathroom.

"It will be okay." He walks over to me and pulls me into his arms. "It is going to be so much better. Just think we will have dinner, do a little dancing."

"Dancing? Ambrogio, I can't dance."

"That is okay, I will show you. It is not hard come here."

He pulls me out to the bedroom and he puts an arm around my waist and he places my arm around his waist. Then he takes my other and holds my hand up into his.

"See easy. Now we just move with the music."

"What music are we dancing to my Cardinal?"

He starts to hum and then sing. We start to sway back and forth "Now, just follow my lead okay?"

I nod my head and I follow him. He pulls me closer to his body and I lay my head on his chest. We dance around the room. He kisses the top of my head. 

"See not that hard at all." 

We don't break the embrace and we stay like that for a little longer. We are broken up by a knock on the door. 

"That is probably the car." 

He pulls away and goes and answers the door. I hear him talk and I grab our bags. I go and grab my other bag and my phone. I look down and I see a message from Papa. I figured it was probably the speech for Ambrogio. I'll wait to get in the car to open it in. I walk to the front door and Ambrogio is waiting for me.

"Are you ready my love?"

"Yep, I sure am. I have everything."

He takes the bags from me and walks to the car. I close the door behind me and get in the car. As I am waiting for Ambrogio and the Ghoul I open my phone. 

[Dew wanted me to tell you that he misses you but hopes you are having a good time. He would also like a picture of you in your fancy dress when you get it.]

[Also Kay check your email for I have sent The Cardinal part of a speech for him to finish. I really do appreciate you guys doing this for me. I owe you one.]

[You owe me a lot for this one Papa.]

Ambrogio gets in the care and the Ghoul pulls out of the driveway and we are on our way. 

I open my email and i see the speech. 

"Here you go Ambrogio. This is the speech Papa started for you. I bet when we get to the hotel I can probably be able to print it off."

He takes the phone from me and reads it. "I really hate doing these things."

"Just act like it is a ritual and you will do fine."

"I wish I could do that but some of these people probably don't feel like I should be where I'm at so it is always a little hard."

"You are always going to have that my dear. No matter where you are in the world."

He nods his head and hands my phone back to me. "I know that." 

We ride the rest of the way in silence as he was working on writing some things. I sit back and watch the landscape go by. 


	73. Brussels

We get in to Brussels in the evening time, the Ghoul drops us off at our hotel. It was a nice hotel. Papa goes all out when he has to put up members of the church. We walk in and Ambrogio checks us in and I go to find their little business office that has printers. I find it and I was able to log into the computer and get that speech printed off by the time I was done with that Ambrogio was done checking us in. 

"Top floor a suite." We walk to the elevator and get in. 

"Papa goes all out doesn't he?"

"Yes, sometimes I wish he wouldn't. We are only going to be here two nights, we could have stayed in a normal room."

"We think that way but Papa does not."

He laughs a little "True." We get to our floor and we walk to our room.

Ambrogio uses the card key and it opens the door. We walk into a nice heated room. Ambrogio comes in behind me and looks in the bathroom.

"Oh look, a bathtub you can soak your sore ass." He says with a smile. 

I turn quickly to him and I throw a pillow at him that happened to be right in my range. It hits him right in the face and I double over in laughter. 

He picks it up and starts to laugh. "Okay, I deserve that." 

He walks over and puts the bags down and looks out the window. It was a nice view. 

"Should we go out and explore a little this evening? Have a little dinner?" I say as I step up behind him. I wrap my arms around his waist and I kiss the back of his neck. 

He wraps his arms around mine "That sounds nice. Or we can just stay in and order room service."

"Hmm, that is a tough choice. If we stay in can we put our pajamas on?"

"Of course." 

"Then lets stay in, we'll make Papa pay for dinner tonight since he does owe us."

He laughs and I kiss the back of his neck again. 

"That sounds like a plan. It will also give me more time to work on my speech."

"I didn't think of that but it does give you more time. Are you hungry?"

I walk away from him and grab the menu and I sit on the bed. 

"Yeah, I am a little hungry."

"You will have to order again in case they speak dutch or whatever they may speak here."

"I can do that." He walks over to the phone and he orders a lot of food.

"Why so much?"

"Well, you did say Papa was paying so thought why not!"

I laugh a little and I walk over to my bag and pull out a red silk gown. I take my clothes off being careful of my ass. I was glad it was starting to feel better and I put the gown on. I turn around and Ambrogio is staring at me. 

I look at him "What?"

"Just admiring you is all."

I blush a little and I walk to the little sitting area and turn the TV on. 

He gets into a pair of silk pajama pants and comes and sits next to me. I curl my legs up under me and I lean against him. He puts his arm around me. 

"I think this was a good choice."

"Yes, I think it was." He says. "I have a question for you Kay."

"What would that be?"

"I know you can read Latin but did the Emeritus brothers teach you Italian as well?"

I look at him "Yes, I may not know it as well as Latin but I can read it and understand it."

He nods his head.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering was all. We talked about all the languages I could speak so I didn't know how many you could read."

"Oh well, I'm not that educated but I know enough to get around in places. To be honest with you this is really the first time I have traveled so far in a long time."

"I believe that." 

There is a knock on the door and Ambrogio gets up and answers. The waiter brings the food in and sets it on the table and Ambrogio gives him a tip. I walk over to the table where he was standing. So much food. I take a piece and eat it.

"That tasted good."

"It all looks good."

We sit down and eat. We get done eating and I walk back over to the TV. 

"I'm going to go into the bedroom with the desk and work for a little while."

"Okay,I'll be here."

I grab my phone as he leaves the room. My phone starts to ring and it is Papa, but he is wanting to face time. I answer.

"Hi Papa!" 

"Hi Kay, how is it going? Did you guys make it to the hotel okay?"

"Yep, we are here safe and sound. Cardinal is in working on his speech." 

"Good. I know he is nervous about it but he will do a fine job."

"Yep, that is what I keep telling him."

"Hey, I have someone here that wants to see you." He hands the phone over and Dew is on the phone.

I smile really big "Dew! How are you doing?"

"I am doing alright. How is the trip so far?"

"It has been really nice. I do miss you though"

"I miss you a lot. I can't wait for you to come home. We have been apart for so long. I love Papa and all." He glances to his side so I know Papa is there "but you are the one I really want."

"Has Papa been nice to you?"

"Yes, he has been nice. You were also right that the sexy times are fantastic with him." I see Papa's lips kiss Dew's cheek. If Dew could blush he would have.

"I would never lie to you about something like that. So you want a picture of me in my fancy dress?"

"Yes, very much. I know you are going to look so sexy in anything you wear. You are going to do so well with the Cardinal tomorrow night."

"I have to admit I am a little nervous."

"You are going to do fine. If the Cardinal didn't think you would he wouldn't be taking you. Just be yourself and they will fall in love with you."

I laugh "That is what the Cardinal said too."

"Great minds think a like."

"That is a really scary thought."

"Papa is telling me I need to get off the phone. Promise me you will send me a picture."

"Yes, I will send you a picture."

"Alright, Love you!"

"Love you too my sweet Ghoul."

I hang up the phone and it made me miss home. I didn't really want to sit out there by myself any more so I walked into the bedroom.

Ambrogio was hunched over the desk working. He looked over at me with his glasses on. 

"Stop doing that." I say as I walk over to the bed.

With a smile "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I just remembered did you bring your face paint?"

He shakes his head "No, I'm going to get some tomorrow."

"Good. Is it okay if I sit in here with you?"

"Not at all. I am almost done." 

I lay down on the bed and I look out the window. I hear him working away and I rest my eyes. 

I open them up when I feel his hands on my legs. He starts to kiss the back of my legs up to my thighs. I turn over on to my back.

"Did you get all done?"

"Uh huh"

"Then you deserve a reward for being done with your work."

He kisses my inner thigh and then the other one. 

I run my hand through his hair "I want to suck you off."

He gives my inner thigh a little bite.

"I can arrange that." 

He sits up on his knees and I crawl over to him. He puts his back up against the headboard and opens his legs for me. I crawl in between his legs, licking up his inner thigh. He lets out a little moan. I go to the other side and do the same thing. I lick over to his balls. He lets out a little louder moan. I lick all over his balls not touching his throbbing cock. I then take one in and suck on it. As I am sucking on it, I run my tongue over it. I move over to the other one and do the same thing. Once I have paid his balls enough attention, I lick from the base of his cock all the way up to the head. I then lick from the head to the base on the upper side. He puts a hand on my head and I lick the head. I lick up the pre cum that has started to leak out. I moan a little as I lick it up, he tasted so good. He moaned after I did, and I slipped the head into my mouth. He grabbed my hair into a fist. I start to take him more into my mouth. I have gotten really good at getting him all the way into my mouth. I hit the base and my nose is in his pubic hair. He holds my head in that stop. 

He finally releases me and I hallow out my cheeks as I come back up. 

"Fuck..." He lets out his breath "Kay."

I smile and I do the same thing. When I feel him hit me in the back of the throat I look up at him. His head was leaned back and his eyes were closed. Damn, he looked so sexy. I felt my self getting wet. I moved my head up and down a few more times, making sure to lick up all of his pre cum. I take him out of my mouth and lick one more time. 

I sit up and he opens one eye and watches me. I straddle him with the head of his cock right at my entrance. I close my eyes and I start to take him inside me. It felt so good. I get him all the way inside me and I sit there for a second to adjust. I let out a moan and I feel his hand go up the hem of my silk night gown. 

He starts to pinch my hard nipples and that makes me start to rock my hips. He smiles as he knows what he is doing to me. 

"Ambrogio..." I strain out as he felt so good. 

He brings his hands down to my hips and starts to move me a little quicker. His hips thrusting up into me. I then feel a finger on my throbbing clit. 

I lower my head "Fuck" I let out as I start to move a little quicker. The friction of his finger on my clit and his cock inside me. 

His hips start to thrust at a more wild pace and I was close. I kept moving and finally my orgasm crashed over me. I screamed his name out as my whole body erupted. Shaking and stiffening up, he was close behind me as I clenched him tight. He let out a growl and I felt him shoot his seed up into me. 

I continue riding him for a little longer until we are both spent. I fall on top of him and he wraps his arms around me. He kisses the top of my head, and he pops out of me. He rolls me over and holds me even tighter. 

"I knew it would be more fun to stay in tonight." He says. 

I lift my head up and I kiss him. First it was sweet gentle kisses but then they became sloppy. We didn't care, we wanted to be close to each other. 

I lay my head back down.

"I'm glad you got all of your work done. Do you want to go over your speech with me?"

I roll out of his arms and walk to the rest room. He follows me as I use the rest room and he cleans himself up. 

"Yes, that would probably be a good idea."

We get done in the bathroom and we walk back out to the bedroom. I sit up in the bed with my back against the headboard. 

He grabs his piece of paper and turns to me. Still naked he looked so good. 

"Damn, can you talk tomorrow night naked?"

He blushes a little bit. "No body wants to see this." He looks down at his naked body.

"You would be surprised. You are so hot." I lick my lips and I can see his cock twitch just a little. 

He stands there for a moment and looks at me. 

"You think I look hot?"

I turn my head to the side. "Of course i do, I love seeing you naked. You have a perfect body to me. But go on, I can worship your body later."

He smiles and he starts his speech. I watch and listen to him. It was good, I was so transfixed with his speaking that I had forgotten he was naked. He gets done and puts his hands down and looks at me. 

I shake my head a little "Sorry, I was so transfixed by you speaking. It sounded fantastic, you and Papa did a good job."

He puts the paper down on the desk and walks over to the bed. I crawl over to him at the foot of the bed. I kiss his stomach and then I move to his side. I then kiss back to his stomach and up to his chest. I get on my knees and keep kissing all the way up. I finally get to his lips and I lick them. He opens his mouth and I slip my tongue into his mouth. 

He holds the back of my head against his lips and I put my hands around his neck. We kiss, our tongues fighting with each other for control but I finally let him win. 

We break the kiss and he places his forehead against mine. 

"I told you I love your body. You are the greatest."

He smiles "I don't get told that." He puts his hand on my cheek. 

"Well, that is why you have me." I said and smile back at him. 

The phone rings and we are broken apart. I move back into the bed and tiredness starts to over take me. I pull the covers back and I get under them. 

I listen to him talk on the phone and then he hangs up. I open the covers for him to slide in next to me. He climbs in sitting up against the headboard. He pulls me over and my head is resting on his chest. He starts to pet my hair.

"Who was that?"

"The Cardinal that sent us the car. He said that tomorrow he has set up appointments for you to get your hair done and then also a good dress place. He said that both of these places know of our church and are actual members so they will take good care of you."

"Well, that was awful nice of him. He didn't have to do that."

"I am actually glad he did because now I know you will be safe without me."

My heart starts to beat a little faster. All of the sudden i am really nervous and Ambrogio can sense it. 

"What is wrong?"

"I didn't know I would be by myself. I figured you would be with me to help me. I don't know about being in a city all by myself when I can't really speak the language."

He starts smoothing my hair down. "You will be fine I promise. I have things I need to get done tomorrow and I can't wait to see you afterwards. I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"But you don't have your phone. How am I to get a hold of you." I really start to panic and I sit up.

"Kay, calm down." He turns me around and grabs my hands. He looks me straight in the eyes. "Kay, look at me."

I look straight back at him. He is searching my eyes because he can see the panic behind them. 

"Kay, do you hear me."

I nod my head. 

"Breath with me." We breath in and then out, in and out. I start to calm down a little.

"Now, listen to me, you will be fine. I trust this Cardinal, we have known each other since I joined the church and we both came up at about the same time."

"He will not put you in any harms way. You will be fine. You are going to be so busy getting made up that you won't have time to worry about anything."

He pulls me in to a tight embrace and I finally relax into his body. He is smoothing my hair down on the back of my head.

"Good, just relax. I promise you will be fine. Think when you see me again tomorrow I'm going to be even more handsome and sexy."

This makes me laugh a little "I do love a man in a tux. Will your tux have tails?"

He smiles happy that I was starting to feel better "Do you want it to have tails?"

"Yes, very much."

"Then tails it will have."

He pulls me back and looks at my face. "Are you feeling better?"

I blush a little "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

He gives my lips a gentle kiss "It is alright. I didn't think of it affecting you that way or I wouldn't have agreed to it. But I like the idea of being surprised by what you look like."

I smile and nod my head. 

"Come on lets get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day and a long day."

We slide back down onto the bed and we curl up together. 

"I want you to know I love you a lot Ambrogio."

He smiles to himself "I love you too." 

He thinks to himself that I have no idea what is in store tomorrow and he can't wait for it. He has never loved someone so much as he loves me and I will find that out for sure. 

\------------------------

I woke up the next morning, Ambrogio was gone. I felt sad that he wasn't there, I was hoping to at least see him before we left. I close my eyes for a little longer and an alarm goes off, he set an alarm for me. I laugh to myself as I reach over and turn it off. I swing my feet to the floor and I stand up. The sun was shinning and it looked like a beautiful day. I looked out the window for just a little bit. I turned and saw a little note sitting on the desk. I went and read it, he left me some food for breakfast.

I smiled to myself as I walked out of the bedroom and there sitting on the table was an assortment of breakfast foods. I ate the fruit and took some toast. It all tasted so good. Next to a cup was another little note. 

** I didn't have the heart to wake up. You are so cute when you sleep.**

I smile to myself and take my little note and walk into the bathroom. I start the shower, I undress and I let the water warm up. I put my hand in the water and it was the right temperature. I take my time in the shower, making sure every square inch of my body was clean. I step out and grab a towel. When I grabbed the towel another little note fell to the ground. I think to myself that he left me little notes all of the place this morning. He knew what my actions were going to be. 

**Don't forget that you are beautiful.**

I smile and go to the mirror. I brush my teeth and comb my hair out. I wasn't going to worry to much about my hair since I will be getting it done a little later. I was starting to get a little nervous and excited at the same time. I had in mind what kind of dress I wanted to wear so I was hoping the dress shop would have it. 

I walked out to the bedroom and opened the drawer and grabbed a pair of jeans out and a t shirt. I got dressed, on my way out I grabbed my bag, my phone and my jacket. When I got on the elevator I put my jacket on and I reached into the pocket. Once again there was a note. 

**You will be fine today. if you get into any trouble you can always call Papa. Can't wait to see you. Love you!**

I let out a sigh. He is always one step ahead of me sometimes. I walk out of the elevator and on the street is the same car and the Ghoul. He bowed his head to me as I wished him a good day. I got in the car and off we went. 

He drove through the streets with ease. I asked him if Sisters of Sin worked at the dress shop. He actually spoke back to me which I was a little surprised. He told me that they actually owned the shop and that I would be in really good hands. With his reassurance I was starting to feel even better about everything.

He stopped in front of the dress shop. He let me out of the car and I stood there for a second. He kind of pushed my forward and told me it was okay. He would be out front the whole time waiting, but if I need anything to let him know. I nodded my head and I walked into the store. 

Two women were at the front desk, one a little older and the other probably around my age. They greeted me with a smile. 

"Good Afternoon, how may we help you."

With a shaky voice I answered "Hi, My name is Kay...."

Before I could finish my sentence the younger of the two women let out a squeal.

"Sister Kay, we have been waiting for you. The Cardinal told us you would be coming. We are so excited to help you." She walked around and gave me a hug. 

I hugged her back with out even thinking about it. 

"Our names are Sister Lilly and I am Sister Nora. We are very pleased to meet you. Do you have any idea of what type of dress you are looking for?"

"Yes, but to be very honest I have never had a dress like this in my whole life let alone done something like this so you will have to bare with me."

They both let out a small little laugh and I am put at ease. 

"So my dear, what did you have in mind?"

"So I am looking for a black dress with lace."

They lead me over to where they have their black dresses. They had a lot of them that was for sure. As I was looking through the dresses, we grabbed some and they put it in the dressing rooms. 

i go in and they help me get the dresses on, none of them really seemed right. We walked back out to the show room and started to look around again. I was looking and then I stopped. I pull a dress from the others and I turned to the Sisters.

"I think I found it." I said with a smile.

"Lets go try it on."

We walk back to the dressing room and Sister Lilly comes in with me to help me in. I look at myself in the mirror and I smiled. Sister Lilly steps back.

"That is beautiful on you. It fits you perfectly."

I turn around and look at her. "We need to show Sister Norma."

We step out of the dressing room and go to the middle of the show room that has the risen up platform. I stand up on it in front of the mirrors. I kept smiling and Sister Norma walks up to me.

She claps her hands together "Oh my Satan, you look fantastic." 

I turn to her. "Look at you just light up in that dress."

The dress was everything I was looking for. It was black, an A line dress, with lace covering the bust and down past my waist. It had an empire waist, meaning I had a jeweled belt. Below the belt there was still lace. It was a very deep V neck . The bottom was full and flows, the back of the dress had a V shaped cut out down my back. 

"Sister Lilly, would you mind going to get my bag from the room?"

She walks quickly back to the room and hands me my bag. I look through it and grab my phone. 

"Do you guys mind if I call Papa?"

Both of their jaws drop. "You mean the Papa III?"

I nod my head. 

"No, go ahead."

I find Papa's phone number and I face time him. He doesn't answer so I just leave him a message. 

Not very much longer he calls back. 

"Hey, sweet sister, sorry I missed your call. What is going on?"

"Papa," I said smiling. "I wanted to show you the dress. Is Dew around?"

"Nope, but he is up in my office. I just got done with an afternoon Mass."

I could tell he had his robes on because he was in just a grey shirt. "Could you go up there please? I really want to show you guys."

"Calm down, I'm heading up there right now. How is Brussels treating you?"

"Very well, would you like to meet fellow Sisters?"

"Of course"

I turn the camera around. I point "This is Sister Lilly." She waves at him and bows her head " This is Sister Norma." She does the same thing. 

"Thank you Sisters for helping out my sweet Kay. How is the church down there? Everything going well?

Sister Norma speaks "Everything is going well many new recruits coming in. You are also welcome, Sister Kay has been fantastic."

"Kay, I have Dew with me." He finally says.

I flip the camera over and I see Dew. I light up even more.

"Dew!!" 

"Sister Kay! Papa rushed in to his office. What is going on?"

"I found my dress." I hand the phone over to Sister Lilly. She flips the camera over and starts to walk around me with the camera. She hands me back the phone. "So what do you guys think?"

They are both very quite and I start to get nervous. "Do you not like it?"

Papa is the first to speak "We are just speechless. You look beautiful Kay. In all my years with you......" He breaks off. 

Dew finishes his sentence "We never knew you could be even more beautiful than you already were."

I wipe a tear away. "Thank you guys. Do you think The Cardinal will like it? Papa is dress okay for tonight?"

"Yes, my sweet dear, Cardinal is going to love you in this dress. Also yes, that dress is perfect for tonight."

"Thank you guys again. But I should hang up I have to go finish getting ready for tonight. We will talk to you guys later."

"Sounds good. We love you, have fun."

"Love you too." I hang up the phone and they both look at me. It is always funny when I call Papa in front of other Sisters because they can't believe that I have a direct line to them. 

"He seems like a very sweet guy. I can't believe we got to see him and talk to him."

"Yeah, he is a really nice guy that is for sure."

Sister Norma speaks up "Sister Kay, lets get this dress off of you and you need to go down and get your hair and make up done. Then you are going to come back here and we will finish getting you ready. We have some small heels for you to wear to make you just a little taller."

"Oh that sounds great. Thank you so much you guys, you have made this a great experience."

We walk back to the dressing room and Sister Lilly helps me out of my dress and takes it out of the room. I put my clothes back on and walk out. 

"Does the Ghoul know how to get there?"

"Yes, he does. It actually is not that far from here so just ask him if you can walk. When you are done come back down here and get you finished up."

"Sounds good! Thank you again. "

I walk out and the Ghoul is standing outside of the car. 

"The Sisters inside said you know where I am to go to get my hair done. Said it was just down the way and that you would walk with me."

"Of course I will Sister. I am supposed to be with you all day until I drop you and The Cardinal off at the dinner."

We walk down the street. "How long have you been here?" I ask him.

"A while now. I have never made it up to the main Abbey in Sweden. I always wanted to get up there and stay but The Cardinal here really liked me so I stayed."

"I'm sure the church here is just as nice as the Abbey. The Cardinal you work for seems very nice."

He nods his head "He is, very generous. He was excited to hear that Cardinal Copia would be here besides Papa III. He seems to have known your Cardinal for a long time."

"Yes, that is what Cardinal Copia said, that I would be able to trust him."

He nods his head. "Ah, we are here." He stands outside the door and opens it. 

I walk through and there is a lady sitting in the chair. She looks up and smiles. She gets up and walks over to me with her hand stretched out. 

"You must be Sister Kay. I am Sister Ruby. It is very nice to meet you."

I take her hand "Hello Sister Ruby. I am ready to get pretty. Is it okay if the Ghoul stays?"

"Yes, that is fine. Come follow me."

She takes me over and sits me down in front of the sink. She washes my hair and we go back over to her chair. I told her to just do whatever she felt, I showed her what the dress looked like. She gets to work.

I sit in silence letting her work. I was getting anxious and nervous as well thinking about later tonight. I couldn't wait to see Ambrogio. I sit there in that chair for I don't know how long. When she finally says that she was done. 

I looked up in the mirror and I loved it. It wasn't over done it was perfect. All of my hair was up but in braids. It was going to look good with the dress, I knew it. Next she turned me around in the chair and started to apply my make up. Once she was done she took a step back. 

"Done."

I looked in the mirror and I loved it. I was ready. I thanked her and the Ghoul and I left. We headed back down to the dress shop. I stepped back into the shop and Sister Norma and Lilly we waiting.

"Your hair looks so good. Your make up does too. Come on lets get you in your dress."

"Before we do, may I use your restroom?"

"Of course." They show me where to go and I walk back to the bathroom. I shut and lock the door behind me. I use the rest room and get done with what I needed to do. I walked back out.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Sister Lilly and I go back to the dressing room. I take my clothes off and Lilly helps me into my dress. She zips me up and I stand there and look at myself in the mirror. I didn't look like myself at all. I started to get overwhelmed. 

"Do you mind if I have a little bit of time to myself Sister?"

"Of course" She steps out of the room and closes the door behind her. 

I grab my phone in my bag and I call Papa again. This time he answers right away.

"What is wrong my sweet?"

I tried not to cry for I didn't want to "Gabriele. Look at me." I turn the camera around for him to see me in the mirror.

"What? I don't see anything wrong. You look amazing."

I turn the phone back around. "You will be okay. Ambrogio called me and said you may call again."

"I am so scared about tonight Gabriele. I don't want to disappoint you guys."

"Oh my love. you will not disappoint. This is a big step for you but I'm so proud of you. You look amazing. Now, don't ruin your make up, hang up with me and go meet your Cardinal."

"Okay, Papa." I hang up the phone. 

I get my composure and I grab my stuff and walk out the door. 

Both Sisters gasp as they see me. 

"You look fantastic."

"Thank you. Thank you again for all of your help today."

"You are most welcome. If you are ever back in the city come say hi to us."

I nod my head and I walk out the door. The Ghoul opens the door and I get in. We drive off to the hotel. I held my little shaw around my shoulders as we got closer. I started to get nervous again. 

We get to the hotel and I walk inside. I go up to the front desk to ring up to our room to let him know I was down in the lobby. 

I walked back over to one of the windows and I stood just looking out. I was really trying to control my nerves, they were all over the place. I am wringing my hands together when I hear someone clear they throat behind me. I turn around and I was speechless.

Ambrogio was standing there, with his make up on. He was standing there in a black tux, a bow tie, and a vest. The tux fit him to the T. 

His jaw had dropped when I turned around. He too was struck speechless. I smile at him, even more nervous then I was. 

I finally am able to talk "You look very handsome my Cardinal."

He walks up to me and takes my hands. "I don't know what to say."

I lower my head and blush a little.

"You are always beautiful but my Satan, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on in all of my years." 

He lifts my chin up and his eyes are sparkling. There are so many emotions in those eyes. He moves and places his lips against mine. It was a quick kiss.

"Come on my love, lets go show you off shall we."

He puts his arm out and I take a hold of it. We walk out to the care and get in. 

As we drive to the place. I have my hands in my lap. Rubbing them together. Ambrogio reaches over and takes my hand. 

"Are you sure I look okay?" I say as I smooth my dress down. 

"You look more than okay. You look amazing." He kisses my hand. "Don't be nervous, you will do just fine. I will be with you. Did you have a fun day?"

"Yes, the sisters at the dress shop were fantastic. I received all of your little notes."

He kisses my hand again "Oh good. I'm glad you had a good day. You didn't leave my mind all day." 

We ride the rest of the way in silence. The Ghoul pulls the car up to the front of the building.


	74. The Dinner

The building was old but it looked beautiful. The Ghoul stepped out of the car and opened the door for me. I got out and Ambrogio was right next to me. I took his arm again and we walked in. The inside was even better looking. I had never really seen a place like this before. We walked over to where the coat check was at and we put my shaw there. 

Ambrogio grabs my hand and I look at him. 

"Are you sure you want to walk in holding my hand?"

"Of course I am sure. I'm not ashamed of our relationship you are who I am with and will be with and it doesn't matter what other people think."

I smile a little and nod my head. He leans over and gives my forehead a kiss. We then walk on to the banquet hall. I was getting more and more nervous as we got closer but I kept it inside for I knew I had to. This was a big deal for Ambrogio and Papa was counting on us.

We were right outside the door and he looks over at me. 

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be." I smooth my dress down again. 

"You look fine don't worry. You will do fine." He gives me a quick kiss and I smile.

We walk through the door and there were a lot more people there than what I thought there would be. Actually, I had no idea how many people were going to be there. The room was noisy and we happened to step in unnoticed for about a couple of minutes. 

Once someone saw Ambrogio it was all over. He held on to my hand tighter because he knew I would try to leave him. I had to let out a little laugh because he still gets so nervous when he gets mobbed by members of the church. I looked over at him and I could see the fear in his mismatched eyes.

There began to get a huge group around us and everyone was trying to talk to him, shake hands with him but he wouldn't let go of my hand. I stood next to him smiling and saying hello to anyone that said anything to me. Besides me saving him another Cardinal came over and got everyone away from us. I only assumed it was Ambrogio's friend. 

"Well, if it isn't my old friend, Cardinal Copia." 

Ambrogio lets go of my hand as he reaches out to shake the Cardinal's hand.

"Cardinal Daniel. It is good to see you again. Please meet Sister Kay."

Cardinal Daniel then turns his attention to me "Sister Kay, it is so good to see you. Copia here has told me so much about you my dear."

I smile "I hope all good things."

"Of course only the good parts but the way he talks doesn't seem like there is much bad parts." He laughs a little. 

His laughter puts me a little at ease. I see Ambrogio out of the corner of my eye and he is kind of blushing. 

"Kay, this is the Cardinal that helped you out today." Ambrogio says.

I smile big "Thank you so much Cardinal Daniel. I wanted to be sure to let you know the two sisters at the dress shop were fantastic. I hope they are well received in the church."

"Yes, Sister Norma and Lilly have been apart of our church for a very long time."

Ambrogio makes a small little cough and we both look at him. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt but may I ask where we are sitting? I would like to get a drink of water."

Cardinal Daniel slaps Ambrogio on the shoulder "Of course old man." He looks over at me and winks "Right this way. Sister Kay if you would like to join us."

I nod my head and I follow the two Cardinals to a table at the front. I felt like everyone's eyes were on me but it was more on Ambrogio. There were a lot of upper people in the ministry but I could also tell some more important brother and sisters of sin were invited as well. Ambrogio pulls the chair out for me and I sit down, he sits down next to me and grabs the glass of water. 

He grabs my hand again and I lean over to him. 

"We were so worried about me, I should have been worried about you." I smile at him and squeeze his hand.

He smiles a little.

"I didn't realize you still got so scared with big groups of people."

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to it to be honest."

I give him a kiss on the cheek. "I will protect you."

He laughs a little. We sit there at the table chatting with the rest of the table. There were a few more Cardinals and some other members of the church at the table. They soon brought out the food, we started to eat. While we were eating Ambrogio kept getting interrupted, he made sure he spoke to everyone that came up to him. Needless to say, he didn't get much dinner.

After dinner, people started to get up on the stage and start talking. Ambrogio once again grabbed my hand. I knew he was starting to get nervous. I had no idea what they were really talking about but it didn't really matter. I sat there and listened. Cardinal Daniel got up from the table and walked up on to the stage and to the podium.

He started to introduce Ambrogio, my heart started to flutter a little, I was getting nervous for him. Final, Cardinal Daniel called him up to the stage. Ambrogio stood up leaned down and gave me a kiss and walked up to the stage. 

He always looks so good up on stage, I have never seen him like this though. I am used to seeing him on stage singing or giving mass. He started in on his speech, thanking them for inviting us to the event and that Papa was sorry he was unable to attend. 

I made sure I kept my eyes on him the whole time but just like any other time it wasn't hard. When he starts to talk everyone becomes mesmerized. I don't know how he does it but he is so good at it. He kept looking over at me and I would smile at him. When he finished, everyone was standing on their feet clapping. It was so strange to see all of these people that were apart of our church was acting this way. 

He walked back down to the table and sat back down. Cardinal Daniel congratulated Ambrogio and shook his hand. 

He turned and looked at me. "So how did I really do?"

I put my hand on his cheek "You did so well my love. You are always so amazing when you are up in front of a crowd." I give him a kiss.

He kisses me back "Once again, how did I get so lucky to snag you."

"Luck"

We both laugh. They then tell us that the room next door will be opened up and that there was a dance floor and more food and drinks. We sat there for a little longer as everyone else got up and went to the other room. 

"Cardinal Daniel." I say as I leaned over Ambrogio.

"Yes?"

"Who was that Ghoul that has been driving us around?"

"His name is Raphel."

"I don't know where you find him but he is so sweet."

He smiles "Yes, he has been my right hand Ghoul for years now. I was the one that actually summoned him up and raised him. Even though he is a demon, he has a good heart. Which can sometimes get him into trouble but that could be anyone. But there are more pressing matters." He holds his hand out to me. "Would you care to dance my dear?"

I look at Ambrogio with a look of fear. He smiles and just nods his head. 

I smile at the Cardinal "Of course Sir." I take his hand and we walk into the other room. 

People were already dancing and the music was loud. This was just like a party back at home. 

We walk out to the dance floor and a slow song starts to play. I dance like Ambrogio had taught me and we started to glide across the floor. 

"So how is the big Abbey doing?"

"Oh it is doing just fine. We are getting many new members since Cardinal Copia came back from tour."

"Yes, we have seen a rise in new members as well. He was so afraid to be the front man for the church but he has done a great job."

"I couldn't agree more, I mean I don't know what he was like before but he is so good in front of a crowd."

"I'm glad that the Sisters treated you well today. I will have to promote them within the church."

"Oh that would be fantastic. Also your Ghoul said something to me about visiting the Abbey in Sweden. I think you guys should come up at some point so he could see it."

He nods his head. The song finishes and we walk off the dance floor. We part ways and I walk around the room. I wondered where Ambrogio ran off to but I couldn't find him. I walked back into the other room and he wasn't there either. I didn't really think about it because I figured he was around some where.

I walked over to the bar and got something to drink. I was standing there and I felt a hand on the small of my back. I turned around and it was Ambrogio.

"Where did you get off too?"

"Oh you know, I found a new Sister and took her to a dark corner."

I slap his shoulder "Stop that, unless you really did do that."

He laughs "No, I was just kidding. I was just talking to people. How was your dance with Cardinal Daniel?"

"It was good, he seems like a nice guy."

He nods his head "Yes, but he is sometimes a little sneaky so just be careful."

I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, lets just say he took something of mine and I have never really forgiven him for that but other wise he is a good guy. I also meant what I said that he would not put you in harms way."

"Uh, took something of yours? Like?"

"Someone like you." This time he was looking right at me. I shivered a little. 

"No one will take me from you, I promise."

"I hope not."

"Come on, lets go dance and have fun shall we?"

He turns me around to where my back is up against the bar. He puts his hands on the bar pinning me back. I wasn't afraid, he wasn't mad, I could tell by his eyes. He then pressed his lips against mine in a very lustful kiss. I stand up a little straighter and I put my hand on the back of his neck to push his lips harder against mine. I open my mouth and he lets his tongue sneak in. Our tongues dance around each other and I lightly suck on his tongue. He lets out a small moan. 

He breaks the kiss "You know how hard it has been tonight seeing you in that dress not to bend you over and have my way with you."

I smile "I feel the same way with you and that tux. Maybe when we get back to the hotel?"

"Yes, or in the back of the car to the hotel?"

"You do love a good car fuck my love." 

He lets out a little laugh. "I do." He presses up against me "See I am already ready for you."

"Fuck Ambrogio." I whisper. "There has to be some where we could go here."

Without another word he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room. We walk down a hallway and he opens a door. It is a closet. 

"Did you know where this was?" I say with a sly smile on my face.

"Maybe." 

We go into the closet and our lips are upon each other again. I feel him unzip my dress and it falls to the ground. 

"It won't get that dirty my love."

I nod my head as he unzips his pants and he lets them fall to the ground. He wasn't wearing anything else under, neither was I and that made him very happy. 

"You are so good." He lightly traces my cheek. 

He pulls me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and he pushes me up against the wall. We start kissing again, sloppy kisses we didn't care. I feel him slip into me and I let out a moan. 

"Also so wet and ready." He smiles as he starts to thrust in and out of me. 

"Ambrogio...." I moan out as he moves a little faster. 

"I'm not going to last long." He whispers into my ear. 

I lick up his neck to his ear "I want you to cum deep inside me with all of those people out there."

With that he is thrusting harder and faster and I hold on to his neck with my arms wrapped around him. He begins to moan and grunt and finally his body stiffens and I feel him release his load into me. 

He does a couple more thrust and then he pulls out and puts my feet back on the ground. I stay up against the wall as he steps back, looking at me. 

With a smile "That was fun yes?"

"Yes. Never done that before. Now can you help me put my dress back on?

He chuckles a little as he grabs his pants and puts them on and then his shoes. I walk back over to my dress and I step into it. I start to pull it up putting my arms through the holes. He helps me get it adjusted and as he zips me up he kisses every part of my skin. Once I'm zipped he continues up to my neck. He then turns me around and gives me another kiss. 

I look at him " We should probably get back to the party before they send out a search party."

He gives me puppy dog eyes "Do we have to?"

"Yes, we probably should stay for a little longer."

He nods his head and takes my hand and we head back to the party. 

We walk back in and it was like we never even left. 

He looks over at me and once again so many emotions in his eyes. "Would you care to dance?"

I smile at him "I thought you would never ask."

We walk out to the dance floor and he holds me close. We glide across the floor, so much better than with Cardinal Daniel. We only look at each other and not caring about anyone else. We were lost in our own world. Soon the music stopped and we just stood there and looked at each other. Everyone else around us was getting drunk but I had no desire to do such a thing and I could tell Ambrogio was in the same mood. 

We eventually left the dance floor and went and sat down. I took his hand. 

"We can go whenever you want to dear." I say as he watches the dance floor.

"In a little bit. I'm having a good time watching all of these people." He laughs a little. 

I lean back in my seat, my heart was so happy and full at that moment. Seeing Ambrogio enjoy himself in this type of situation was the greatest thing ever. 

"Sister Kay."

I looked over and it was Cardinal Daniel. He looked a rosy cheeked, so I could tell he had been partaken in the drinking. 

"Yes, Cardinal Daniel?"

"May I have one more dance?"

I smile at him "Of course Cardinal."

I stand up and I give Ambrogio a quick kiss and head out to the dance floor. 

We begin to dance and we were having a nice conversation. I kept feeling his hand get a little lower with each turn we made. My body started to stiffen up a little because I didn't really like his hand getting lower. With another turn his hand was on my ass. I didn't want to cause a scene so I didn't say anything, hoping he would just leave it there. But then he started to kind of knead it, then to my surprise he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips. 

That is when I kind of lost it. I pulled back and I slapped him, slapped him hard across the face. Everyone stopped and was watching.

I yell at him "Just because I may just be a Sister of Sin does not mean that I am a whore, Cardinal."

He was so shocked that I slapped him that he didn't have time to say anything. It all happened so fast that Ambrogio couldn't even get up fast enough. I stormed off the dance floor with all eyes on me, I was mad. How dare this man think he could just have his way with me. I was not like that, I have never been like that. I walked out of the room and didn't even stop for Ambrogio. I kept walking and I was glad that Raphel was already waiting.

He saw me coming and at a face pace he opened the door.

"Is the Cardinal coming as well?" 

Before he could even shut the door Ambrogio was already there getting in. 

"Raphel, take us back to the hotel now." 

I moved over to the other side. I didn't care if he was mad at me, I didn't like being treated like that and that I didn't even give him a reason to act like that. We rode in silence for a little bit and soon Ambrogio reaches over and grabs my hand. He could tell I was very tense and I was still breathing heavy. I looked over at him and I didn't see anger, it was almost an I'm sorry look.

I look back out the window "I'm sorry if I just made things bad for you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I think I have just fallen more in love with you."

I look at him very confused "You are more in love with me after I just slapped a Cardinal?"

"Yes, you are a strong woman. The woman he stole from me would have never done that, that is why it was so easy to take her. The church teaches us that there should be no unwanted touching unless approved or given permission. He thought he could do anything with you because one, he had done it before and thought he could get away with it again. Second, I don't mean this to sound the wrong way, but you are a Sister of Sin. Maybe after what happened tonight he will think twice about doing like that again."

"I didn't like him touching me and then when he tried to kiss me." My body shakes a little. "I wanted tonight to go so well and make it perfect for you."

He leans over and kisses my cheek "The night is perfect."

I smile at him feeling a little better. We pull up to the hotel and we grab my things. Raphel says that he will be back around noon tomorrow to take us back to the cottage. We walk back up to the room.

We step into the room and Ambrogio ask "Do you mind if I use your phone and call Papa. I should probably tell him that you slapped Cardinal Daniel."

I lowered my head and nodded. 

"You do not feel bad for that, you were so lovely."

I hand him my phone. 

"Why don't you go into the bedroom and I'll join you when I am done."

"Okay." I just blindly went in the room and I shut the door. 

I didn't want to take my dress off yet so I just went and stood in front of the window. I'm going to really miss this window. Snow started to fall ever so lightly, which made it look even prettier. I looked over and I saw an envelope with my name on it. 

I walked over to the desk and I grabbed it. I walked back over to the window and I opened it. I realized that it was Ambrogio's hand writing. 

**To my love,**   
** I have searched my whole life to find that one person. I thought I had found her many years ago before the Abbey but she was taken from me. It took me a long time to get over her, that is when I was transferred to the main church and heading the Ministry. I didn't think I would ever find someone that could replace her but I did. I knew the moment she placed her hand on my shoulder that I had finally found her. I had been having a dream over and over, telling me to be patient and that she will show. She came into my life and then disappeared, but she would appear when I needed her the most. I watched her, tried to understand her from a far but I needed more. I knew the place she loved to go so one evening, I went there and got lucky, she was there too. We talked and I couldn't get her out of my mind. I knew I needed her, I wanted her to be close. I wanted to have conversations, wanted her company. I went to Papa, he told me a little about this girl but not much. It was like he was keeping her a secret and didn't want her out. He finally agreed and she became my assistant. It took a while and we were both a little awkward/nervous. I knew deep down this was the girl that our Dark Lord wanted me to wait for. We slowly started to fall in love. Then I hurt her, hurt her really bad. I thought I had lost her forever. Once again, the dreams told me that she would be back. To my surprise, she came back and still here. **

** I know you know the story but I wanted to write it for you. How I felt. It has taken so long to fully understand you and I am amazed with you every day. I learn something new everyday about you. You are the love of my life. I have never felt this way in all of my life. You have not only brought me happiness but also a family. You are beautiful,smart,funny,sexy,great lover. **   
** Turn around......**

I was crying as I read the letter. I had some idea how much he loved me but not to this extent. I was confused by the turn around part so I turned the paper over. I saw out of the corner of my eye Ambrogio shoes standing next to me. I wipe my cheeks and I know I look awful because of my makeup, but I turn to look at him. 

"Am.." I begin to say but he puts a finger to my lips.

"Don't talk my love, listen."

I nod as the tears keep falling. 

He puts his hand in his pants pocket and I watched him. I had no idea what was going to happen but my heart was about to jump out of my chest. He pulls out a little jewelry box and I grasp. The tears start coming a little harder. He opens the box and he takes out a ring. He takes my hand and places the ring on my left hand finger. It was beautiful. It had a dark band, red stones that surrounded a diamond. It fit my finger perfectly.

He kept my hand. 

"Kay, I meant every single thing I said in that letter. I never meant to hurt you. You are the love of my life. I can't even fathom being away from you ever again. I want you with me for the rest of our lives. I want to love you every minute of every day, knowing that you are mine. That we have stood in front of our Dark Lord and our friends and declared our love."

"Then tonight, you think you ruined it for me. You did no such thing. You made me love you even more and that I knew I was making the right decision. Not only are you everything in that letter you are more."

He places a hand on my cheek as I keep crying. He starts to wipe them off.

"I never knew you were that strong. I knew you always had a mind of your own but you standing up to a Cardinal is on a different level. You stood up for yourself and also showed that you have been right all along. You have always chosen me, I have always been the one you had been waiting for. I was such a fool for not seeing it before but I really saw it tonight."

"I'm rambling" He looks me right in the eyes as he has tears coming down his cheeks as well. "Would you marry me?"

I tried to get my voice to work, so I just whispered out "Yes" over and over until I finally got my voice. 

"Yes, Ambrogio, Yes, I don't want anyone else."

He pulls me in for a tight embrace. He places kisses on the top of my head as he rubs my back. I start to cry a little harder. My heart still felt like it was going to jump out of my body. I knew he could feel it because I could feel his beating as well. 

We stay in the embrace, not wanting to let go. He pulled me even closer if that was possible. 

"Lets get out of these clothes. Yes?" He says as he kisses the top of my head again.

I nod my head 

"Would you like me to help you out of your dress?"

"Yes, please." I was still shaking from everything and trying to stop crying. 

I feel his hand very lightly touch my skin and I get goose bumps all over my body. He unzips the dress and then takes the dress off my shoulders and it falls to the ground. I step out of it and he grabs it and walks over and hangs it up. While he is over there he grabs a night shirt. He comes back over and puts the shirt over my head and I lift my arms and it slips on. 

He takes my hand and leads me to the bed. He pulls the covers down and I got in. I look over at him. 

"Are you coming too?"

He leans down and gives me a kiss that is full of passion and love. 

"Yes, but I need to do one more thing. It won't take me long." He kisses my forehead.

I grab his hand "Do you need to do it now?" 

He looks at me and then shakes his head "No, it can wait. You are more important."

I smile at him as he walks over to the other side of the room. I watch him undress and he slips on a pair of pajama pants. He pulls the covers down and crawls in. He brings me to him before he is even settled. He is sitting up and he has pulled my head against his chest. I run my hand through the hair on his chest. He places a hand on my other one and messes with the ring. 

I look down at it and it is so pretty. I had never seen anything like it before. I never in all of my life figured I would have something like this. 

"You have no idea how much you have changed my life. You have brought in so much more than anyone else. Before I found the church I thought I would live on the streets forever. No one would love me since no one had. It took a long time for me to realize that I loved the Papas and that they loved me. I always ran away from that."

He starts to rub my back listening to me.

"When either of them would get to close or if Sister Rose got to close I would take off. I didn't know how to handle it. That is why he always let me go, he knew. Papa always knew why and he knew I would be back. I tried, I tried really hard to run away from you but your pull was so much stronger."

"When we were apart for those years, I knew I would die alone because no one else would ever get as close as you. I knew I wouldn't be able to love anyone else and that wasn't fair. I had dreamed of marrying you before, how wonderful it would be. But then that dream came crashing down and I knew I was never truly meant to be loved."

"I have lived such a lonely life. But once you found me, I wasn't lonely any more. I knew I loved you and I knew I would be able to love you because you made it so easy. Then this trip, then this night. I have never felt more beautiful in all of my life, you made that happen. I have never felt more proud of someone then I did of you tonight."

"Yes, I want to marry you, yes, I want to spend my whole life with you. If I didn't have to die, I would spend decades with you. You have shown me that I am worth being loved and that you do love me."

I kiss his chest but he moves my chin up so he can place a kiss on my lips. 

"My love, you deserve everything in the world and I'm going to try to give that to you."

I start to cry again, not only from what had just happened but all of the emotions from the whole day. He hugs me close to him.

"I know you are so tired. It has been a day. Why don't you try to go to sleep and we will talk more later."

I nod my head as I feel him give me one more kiss on the top of my head. I am soon fast asleep and smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	75. Last Night in the Cottage

I woke up and I was still laying on Ambrogio's chest. He was snoring lightly. I kissed his chest lightly. I started to kiss a little more and he moved slightly. I then just went for it, I straddled him and I leaned down and kissed his shoulder and then up his neck. He moved his arms and wrapped them around my body. I continued to kiss his neck and I kissed up to his cheek. I felt his cheek lift up as a smile spread across his face. I move my lips over to his and I lightly kissed him. He smiled a little wider and lift his head up a little more to catch my lips. Our lips met and it was a sleepy kiss. 

I move down a little and wrap my arms under him. I lay my head on his chest and I listen to his heart beat. I hear him start snoring again and listening to his heart beating I was fast asleep again. 

I don't know what time it was but the sun was shinning through the window and Ambrogio was rubbing my back. 

"It's time to wake up."

I mumble and turn my head to the other side. 

He laughs a little and his chest moves up and down. I hold on to him tighter. I feel his hand move down my back and he grabs my ass. He squeezes it a little but when he gets no response from me, he slaps it. 

"Do I have to wake up?"

He moves his hand to the other cheek and he slaps that.

"Okay, okay." I let go of him and he helps me roll off of him. I curled up under the covers and turned my back to him. 

He leans over and kisses my cheek. "Come on my love, Raphel will be here any minute. You can sleep in the car."

I smile and turn my head and catch his lips. We kiss. He moves back and he gets up from the bed. I follow him and we get dressed. We then put our stuff back in the bags and I grab my dress. 

"Do we need to take your tux back?"

"No, I'm going to take it with me. I have a feeling that I may need it more now since last night went so well."

I sling my bag over my shoulder and grab my other bag and stand there.

"I wouldn't say it went well."

He laughs a little as he grabs his bag and tux. "Yes my dear, last night went very well."

I nod my head. "If you say so." 

We look around the room one more time to make sure we had everything. Then we walked out the door and to the elevator.

"I wish we could take Raphel with us." I say as we get into the elevator.

"Hmmm. Does he want to come with us?"

"I don't know. He said that he always wanted to see the big Abbey but he never made it."

He nods his head. We head out the elevator and he goes to the front desk to check us out. I look out the doors and the Ghoul was already there. I walked out the door.

"Good Morning?" I say as I walk to the car.

"Yes, not much longer. How are you today Sister Kay?"

"I am okay. How are you doing?"

He opens the trunk and I put my dress in first to let is lay flat and then I hold my bag until Ambrogio puts his tux in. 

"I'm doing okay as well."

"Umm," I shift my feet a little "Did you happen to see your Cardinal last night?"

"No, I didn't see him but" He looks at me and through his mask I saw that his eyes were smiling.

"But?" I look back in the hotel and Ambrogio was still at the front desk. I figured he was probably almost done. 

"I heard that someone stood up to him is all."

"Does that not happen very often?"

He shakes his head "No, that is probably the one thing I really don't like. I have seen a lot of things that I don't think your leaders would be happy."

"Well, that is interesting." I smile as Amborgio comes out. 

"Good Morning, Raphel."

He lowers his head "Good Morning, Cardinal Copia."

I take his tux from him and I lay it on top of my dress. I then place our bags next to them. Raphel shuts the trunk.

"Are you two ready?"

"Yes, I think we are." Ambrogio looks at me as he answers.

I nod my head and head towards the door. We get in and Raphel starts the car and drives off. 

"I think I'm going to miss this place, even though we didn't really see anything."

"Brussels is a very pretty city. Maybe we will come back some day."

"That would be nice, but I don't want to see the church that is for sure."

"Ah, don't let him get to you like that."

We get outside of the city and I lay my head down in his lap. His hand goes straight to my hair and he mindlessly starts to pet it. I lift my hand up and I let out a little gasp.

"What is wrong?"

I laugh "I had forgotten for the moment that we are engaged. So I couldn't remember where I got this ring."

"Wow Kay, that is really sad." He laughs with me.

I look at it. "Where did you get it?"

He grabs my hand and laces my fingers through mine. "I had it specially made for you."

"I have never had anything so beautiful before."

"A beautiful ring for the most beautiful woman in the world."

I blush a little. He leans down and gives me a kiss. I kiss him back, putting my hand on the back of his head. I run my hand up and down his neck while we continue to kiss. 

"I'm ready to be back at the cottage." I say.

He places his forehead against mine. "Yeah, I am too. It was a nice little get away from our get away but..."

I was still rubbing his neck "I know what you mean." 

He lifts his head back up and leans it back against head rest. I close my eyes because I was still really tired from the night before. 

I wake up with small little kisses from Ambrogio.

"We are back. Open your eyes my love." He kisses my eyelids and then continues to place kisses all over my face.

I smile "I'm awake." I sit up off his lap and I stretch out a little. Raphel comes around and opens the door and I step out. I walk back to the back of the car to help grab our things. Ambrogio had already gone up and unlocked the door and came back. He kissed me on the cheek. 

"Why don't you go ahead and go in and I'll be there in a minute. I want to talk to Raphel."

"Okay." I say as I grab our hanging clothes. I turn to Raphel. I put my hand out to shake his. He takes it and we shake hands "Thank you for all of your help over the last few days. Hopefully we will run into each other soon."

"Yes, hopefully Sister Kay. I know one thing I won't forget you."

I smile and blush and walk to the house. I walk into the bedroom and hang our stuff up and I put the small bags to the side. I go use the restroom and by the time I got done Ambrogio was starting to walk up to the door. He walks in and turns and shuts the door. 

When he turns back around I am standing right in front of him.

"Oh, hello, you startled me."

I lean forward and I start to kiss him. He kisses me back moaning a little into my mouth. I don't say anything else and I start to move down to my knees. He watches me as I get all the way down to my knees. I start to kiss his soft cock through his pants, but I knew it wouldn't take long to get him going. 

He is still watching me. "What are you doing?"

I don't say anything but I trace the outline of his cock. He moans just a little. I unzip his pants and his half hard cock comes out. I pull his pants all the way down and around his ankles. I turn my attention back to his cock. I place the head of his cock inside my mouth, and I feel him twitch. I lick the head as it is in my mouth.

He lets out another moan. I start to feel him get harder and I start to take him in a little more. I continue to use my tongue on the underneath part of his shaft. I feel him getting harder and his cock twitches again in my mouth. I finally get him all the way in my mouth and he is hitting the back of my throat.

He lets out a groan and he places a hand on the back of my head. I hold him there for a second and then I start to suck him in and out. I hallow out my cheeks when I take him in and then back out. He is making beautiful noises and he leans his back up against the door. I run a finger over his balls and when I have him all the way in I take my tongue and lick his balls. 

With that move he grabs my hair. "Fuck...."

I look up at him and he is looking down at me. I smile a little and he knows what that look means. He takes my hair and I position myself a little. He pulls my mouth off his cock and he begins to fuck my mouth. At first it is a steady pace and I close my eyes. My hand goes to his balls and I begin to message them. He lets out another moan and he speeds up. I take it all, with drool dripping out of my mouth. I keep playing with his balls and I could tell he was getting close. He lets out a low deep groan and I feel his body stiffen. Then I feel him shoot his seed at the back of my throat. 

I try to keep it all in my mouth. He thrusts one more time and then he pulls my mouth off of him. He leans back against the door again with his eyes closed. I lick him clean and then I get to my feet. I lean up to him and give him a kiss on the lips. I open my mouth and he sneaks his tongue in he moves it all around tasting himself. He puts his hand on the back of my head keeping me pressed against him. Our kisses become sloppy. He grabs my ass.

He breaks the kiss. "hmm, that was fun but.."

"But?"

He traces my lips with his finger "you didn't ask Daddy, but Daddy is willing to forgive you and I have a fun little thing for you as well."

I look at him. He takes my hand and walks me to the bedroom. He undresses me and tells me to sit on the bed. I walk over and sit on the bed naked. He walks over to a drawer and pulls out a blind fold. 

I give him a sly little smile. "What else do you have hidden?" 

"Tsk, good girls don't ask questions." He says as he slips the blind fold over my head and then on to my eyes. The room has turned pitch black and I am straining to hear what he is doing. I feel his hands on my shoulder and he pushes me back onto the bed. He then grabs my feet and pushes me more up on the bed. He then bends my knees and he pushes them out. 

"You may keep your hands free but if you start touching anything that is not the bed spread I will tie you up. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"You know the safe word?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Say it"

"Music."

"Good Girl." He kisses my inner thigh. 

I didn't know what to expect but I was ready. I could feel myself starting to get wet and I placed my hands flat on the bed. I heard him walk back over to the dresser and then he shut the door. He barely touches my inner thigh but I feel the coolness of the leather from the paddle. I felt my body tense up a little but he leaned down and gave my lips a kiss.

"Not going to be hard."

As soon as I nod the paddle falls on my inner thigh. I let out a little scream as it stung. He did it on the other one as well. He kept going back and forth between them, I knew they were probably very red for it was starting to hurt. He finally stopped, and he bent down and gently kisses my thighs again. They felt like they were on fire. 

I was concentrating so hard on his kisses and my thighs that I didn't feel him slip something into my wet entrance. Whatever it was it felt good. He begin to move it in and out. i knew it wasn't him, but it was hitting my sweet spot. 

I let out a moan. 

He smiles to himself and he then presses the button. The vibration surprises me but oh my it felt so good. He continued to move the vibrator in and out of me. I moaned louder when it hit my sweet spot and I didn't want him to let up. I grabbed on to the sheets, as I felt myself coming close. I move my head and start to breath harder. I felt him lightly touch my clit and then he put something on top of it. 

He pressed another button and that is when I lost it. My whole body started to shake violently. I had never felt a sensation like this before. My body starts to calm down but he doesn't pull the vibrator out. 

I hear him walk around the room, as my body starts to tense up again.

He pets my hair back a little off my forehead. 

"Let's see how many times my good girl can orgasm. You look so lovely laying like that. Legs wide open, taking that sweet vibrator."

He walks back to my legs and begins to move the vibrator again, in and out. He presses the button again and it is a totally different sensation. I orgasm again but I knew I had never really stopped from the first one. I am grabbing the sheets tight. As another orgasm flows through me. 

I am through my orgasm when I hear my phone ring.

Ambrogio chuckles a little "Shall I answer it? I bet it is Papa, shall I show him how you look right now?"

He walks over to the chair and grabs my phone. 

"Hello Papa." 

I don't really hear all of the conversation because I keep hitting orgasm, after orgasm. I hear him hang up the phone. My body was starting to get so tired. 

"Papa said you looked so lovely. He can't wait for you to get home." He walks back around to where my head is, I am sweating and panting. He leans down and gives my lips a kiss. 

He moves his hand down my body and he finds the vibrator. He presses the buttons to make it stop. My body is still so overly active that I continue to shake as he pulls it out of me. I hear him lick it clean.

"You always taste so good." 

He goes and washes the toy. He comes back and I'm still having after shocks and he helps me lower my legs. I turn to my side and kind of get in a fetal position. I have never been so simulated before but it felt wonderful. I closed my eyes tight as I felt his arms under me. He then picked me up and placed me on his lap.

He removes the blind fold and brushes the hair off of my sweaty forehead. He leans me in closer as my body slowly starts to calm down. I do keep getting after shocks and after each one he gave my forehead a kiss. 

"Do you think you can stand?"

In a raspy voice "I think so at least with help."

He got off the bed and then helped me get off. My legs were shaky for I hadn't stood for some time. He walks us to the bathroom and sits me down on the toilet. He turns the shower on and we wait for it to warm up.

He undresses and then helps me in the shower. He kisses my neck. 

"You just stand there and I'll get you nice and cleaned up. I promise nothing else."

I move my head to where I can catch his lips and we kiss. It was a slow kiss but filled with emotions. He breaks the kiss and grabs the soap. He starts to wash my body. Making sure every inch of me is clean. He runs his hands on my inner thigh and I hiss in a breath. 

I look down at him "Sorry, still sore." 

He smiles up at me and very gently cleans my thighs and all around them. He tells me to turn around so I turn with the water to my back and I get my hair wet. I was starting to feel a little better. 

He grabbed the shampoo and started to wash my hair. I let out a small little moan as it felt so nice. 

We got done with the shower and he helped me out and wrapped a towel around me.

With a kiss "go dry yourself off and get dressed. I'm going to shower really fast."

"Okay."

I walk into the bedroom a lot easier than when I went in. I stood next to the bed and dried my self off. I walked over to the dresser and before I could pull out any clothes Ambrogio came back in the bedroom. He had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Feeling a little better my love?"

I turn and smile at him "Yes, my legs are starting to work better." 

"We are going to go into town and have dinner. It is our last night here before we head home. Lets go and enjoy ourselves."

I nod and grab a pair of tights, thinking they wouldn't hurt as bad as jeans would on my thighs. I sit down on the bed and I roll the the tights on. 

"I don't know how you women wear those things." Ambrogio is standing there watching me.

"We wear them very carefully." I laugh. 

"I do enjoy ripping them off. Maybe later?"

"Hmm, I'll have to think about that." I stand up and get them pulled up. I was right, they felt nice on my thighs. I walked over and he had bought me skirts and some sweaters. I grabbed a grey skirt and then a white blouse with a pinkish sweater. 

"You did a really good job shopping for me." I walked over to him and gave him a kiss. 

He was finishing button his shirt. "Like I said I know what you like and also you look good in anything."

I grab a pair of boots and put them on. I grab my bag and walk out of the room and down to the kitchen. I was so thirsty. I grabbed a drink and stood there downing the water. I was on my third glass when Ambrogio came up behind me and kissed my cheek. 

"Thirsty?"

"Just a little. I was thinking too bad this place didn't have a bathtub. I would have loved to soak in the bath with you after that."

He smiles and steps back. He walks over to the table and brings out a piece of paper that was in his pocket. I watch him wondering what he was doing. 

"Would you come here my love? I need you to sign something."

I walk over to him. "What am I signing? Are you taking my first born? The church taking my first born? Am I getting kicked out of the church and this is the paper work?"

He looks at me "Okay, calm down. It is an important document and I'll tell you after we have both signed."

I look at him and in full trust I take the pen from his hand and sign my name. He then signs his name and looks at me.

"So? First born right?"

He laughs kind of an evil laugh "Yep, that is what that was."

I punch him in the shoulder and laugh with him. 

"Ouch." He acts like he is hurt. 

"Oh you big baby." I move forward and kiss him.

He kisses me back.

"So in all seriousness, we are now the owners of this little cottage." He smiles really big at me. 

I look at him, totally stunned. I had no idea what just happened. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

He takes my hands "I told you I would give you everything you ever deserved. This is the first thing to that. This cottage is ours. We can come here whenever we want, we can rent it out, whatever. I wanted your name to be on it as well, and when we marry we can change it."

I feel the tears start to run down my cheeks. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Shall we go into the city and enjoy our last night?"

I nod my head still not sure what to say. He keeps my hand and with his other hand, he wipes away some of the tears with his thumb. 

We then walk to the door and walk out to the car. It was still lightly snowing and it looked so pretty. We got in the car and drove to the city.

Ambrogio drove up to a restaurant and he valeted the car.

"Easier this way." He said as he helped me out of the car. 

He grabs my hand. "Shall we go eat or do you want to walk around for a bit?"

"Lets walk around. It is so pretty out here with the snow falling." 

We both had heavy coats on and I had a scarf and hat on as well. 

We walk down the street and I was just beaming. 

"You have a goofy smile on your face." He said to me as we stopped to look out at the water. 

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I don't think I have ever been this happy in my whole life."

I look over at him. "I am going to marry my knight, my best friend and then there is a house with my name on it. I never thought in all of my life that I would be here or this happy."

He kisses my cheek and squeezes my hand "I am going to spoil you your whole life."

I smile at him. We continue to walk back to the restaurant. 

"Lets go eat shall we?"

"Yes, I am hungry."

He grabs me by the waist and pulls me closer and kisses my temple. "I love you"

"I love you too."

We walk into the restaurant and we are seated quickly. We are seated towards the back in more of a private area. I was starting to get use to eating in private and I liked it. We sit down and the waiter comes over and we order drinks. 

"I do have some questions for you." I say to Ambrogio as we look at the menu.

"I am all yours tonight." He says as he puts his glasses back in his pocket. 

The waiter comes back with our drinks and we order our food. Once he is gone I look across at Ambrogio. 

"Is Papa mad at me?"

He shakes his head "No, why would he be mad at you?" He takes a drink.

"For slapping Cardinal Daniel."

"No, he thought it was pretty funny. He knew how Cardinal Daniel was, so it didn't surprise him. I have known the whole time he would have his way with Sister's without the approval of them. I never could do anything because I could never prove it."

"I am going to be upset with you guys if you made me a pawn."

He raises his hands "No, my love. We didn't use you as a pawn. He really was invited to the dinner. Papa and I both knew Cardinal Daniel would fall for you, no matter what. He did and we didn't think of you slapping him but that was the added bonus."

"Well, he is an asshole. So what is going to happen to him?"

"Papa can't strip him of his title as of right now but he has been warned very sternly. I think his ego is bruised right now anyway. I don't think a woman ever stood up to him like that. So cheers to you." He raises his glasses up and we clink them. 

"Next question. Do the Emeritus family know that you were going to ask me to marry you?" I take a big drink. 

He takes a drink and looks at me. "Yes, I couldn't do it without their approval. I went to Papa Nihli first. He was actually very over joyed by the news. Luckily, Sister Impertor wasn't there at the time. I tried to contact Lorenzo but I could never catch him on the phone. I have to admit something."

I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Lorenzo was at the Abbey before we left and him and I did meet."

"Ha, I knew it. I knew he was there."

"Yes, he felt it was necessary for him and I to speak about it face to face. It wasn't that he disapproved he wanted to have a serious talk about it. At first, I think he thought I was joking. It took him a little bit to finally give me his blessing. I had to agree to a few things."

"What things did you have to agree to?"

He looks down and blushes a little "That I would at least let you two keep "playing" together. Which I did agree to because the one thing I want you to know is that all the arrangements we came to before will not be any different when we marry."

"Okay, fair enough. I'm glad he finally came around. What about Gabriele."

Before he could answer the waiter brought our food. We both started to eat in silence. He wiped his mouth off and started to answer the question.

"He was probably the hardest. It took me a lot of time to get him to agree. Then all of the Aether stuff happened. He was going to tell me no, but he saw what happened at the end of that situation and he also knew I made you happy. I think he was sad but he finally gave me is blessing." 

I nod my head and finish eating. 

"I think he has a very soft spot for me."

He finishes his dinner and takes a drink. "I hate to tell you think but all of the Emeritus family has a soft spot for you. I didn't even go talk to Papa I because I knew he wouldn't care either way."

"Yeah, don't really know him. I'm glad you got their blessings, that makes me happy."

"I wouldn't have done it if I didn't. Remember that morning you walked in and I was speaking to Sister Impertor?"

"Oh yes."

"Well, I told her and she just went off the handles. But I told her that I didn't care what she thought, there are somethings that are going to change but we will talk abut that with Papa."

"As long as she doesn't ruin anything."

"She shouldn't. Lorenzo is going to be marrying us."

I clapped my hands together. "Oh I love that."

He nods "Papa's emotions would be all over the place and I know Lorenzo can keep his in check."

"That was a smart move my love."

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, I'm ready to go home." I smile a little. 

He nods and gets the check. He pays and we head back outside. It was starting to snow a little more. We stop out the door and he kisses me. 

"Where did you get my ring?" I say with my hand on the back of his neck. I am rubbing his neck. 

"I had it specially made for you. It was being worked on while I was on tour. When I got back, I went and picked it up. I couldn't believe how great it turned out. Do you really like it?"

"I love it. Just like I love you." I give him another kiss.

He curls a piece of hair around his finger and smiles at me. 

"Lets go home Ambrogio."

"Yes, lets go." He walks over and ask for the car. 

We wait until the car comes around and we get in. Ambrogio drives and he grabs my hand and holds it. 

I look over at him and his eyes are on the road. I smile, thinking I have never been this happy in my whole life. I couldn't wait to get back to the Abbey to share my excitement with my friends and family. 

He pulls into the drive way and we get out . I wait for him to unlock the door and he steps aside to let me in. I walk in and hang my coat up and take my boots off. I walk into the living room area and sit down on the couch. Ambrogio walks around and sits down next to me.

He looks over at me "What would you like to do?" 

I turn my head "I don't know. You any have any ideas?"

He shakes his head. I lay my head down on his shoulder and he rubs my side. 

"Ambrogio?"

"Hmm?"

I run my finger through his side burn. "I want you to make love to me."

He lifts my chin up and he leans down and places a kiss on my lips. We kiss slowly not wanting to rush anything. I move back a little to take my sweater off. As I was taking it off, Ambrogio starts to unbutton my top. He places little kisses my on chest as he unbuttons my shirt.

He pulls back and kisses my lips. "Hold on my love, I can make this better." He smiles at me as he gets off the couch.

I sit there and watch him. He walks back to the kitchen and I hear him open the sliding door. He comes back into the living room a couple of minutes later with some logs. He throws the logs into the fire place.

"Does it actually work?" I ask. 

"Yes, it actually works. See." He lights the logs and flames erupt. I sit back on the couch. 

He walks back over to the couch and leans down and gives me another kiss. As we kiss he takes the blanket off the back. He breaks the kiss and lays the blanket down on the ground. He sits down 

"Come here my love." 

I smile and get on the ground and I crawl over to him. I get close enough to him and I kiss him. He kisses me back, slowly. He places his hand on the back of my head pushing me closer. He leans his forehead up against mine. 

"Now where were we?" He kisses my nose. "Ah, yes I remember." He leans me back on to the blanket in front of the fire. 

He begins again by kissing my chest where he had already unbuttoned my shirt. He continued down my shirt with each button he would plant light kisses. He gets down to the last one and unbuttons it, and he gives my stomach light kisses as well. I laugh a little as it tickles. 

He chuckles a little and he continues the kisses. He gets to the waist band of my tights. 

"Don't you dare rip those." I say as he places his fingers under the band.

"I won't. I promise." He pulls them down kissing as he goes. He kisses my inner thigh that is still a little sore from earlier. He kisses all the way down to my foot and then takes my tights off. He moves up my other leg.

He keeps moving up and he stops at my hardening nipples. He pulls my bra down and places a nipple in his mouth. I let out a moan. He sucks on it and swirls his tongue around it. He then moves to my other nipple. 

He then moves up to my neck and starts to lightly suck on it. I let out another little moan while he leaves little bruises on my neck. He makes it back up to my lips and the kiss is full with love and lust.

"My sweet love, do you want another orgasm?"

I place my hand on his cheek and slowly caress it. "No, my sweet Cardinal, but I want to feel you deep inside me."

He smiles as he presses his lips against mine again. I start to unbutton his shirt while we kiss. I get it all the way unbutton and slip it off his shoulders. He leans back and unbuckles his belt and then his pants. He stands up and pulls his pants down. I open my legs wider for him as he gets back down on to his knees. He places himself between them and starts to kiss my stomach again. I put my hand on the back of his head and pet his hair.

He then reaches my lips and we kiss again. I feel the head of his cock at my entrance. I buck my hips up a little to get him inside. 

He slowly starts to enter me and I moan into his mouth. He is soon all the way inside me.

"You feel so good, my cardinal." I say as I reach up and kiss his neck. 

He begins to slowly move in and out of me. Kissing my neck and then down to my breasts. I move my hips with him. I wrap my arms and legs around him and he moves his arms to under my back. We couldn't get close enough to each other. He places his forehead against mine again and he starts to pant. I run my nails up and down his back.

"That feels so good. Harder."

I start to dig my nails in his back, his thrusting becomes harder and faster. He starts to groan, with each thrust he is yelling out words in Latin/Italian. 

I place my lips on top of his and kiss him hard, sucking on his tongue as he makes one final thrust. I feel him fill me up with his seed. 

He thrusts a couple of more times and then lays on top of me. I hold him in my arms, kissing the top of his head. 

"I love you so much Ambrogio."

He kisses my shoulder and the neck. 

"I love you , Kay." 

He pulls himself up off of me and stands up. I turn to my side and watch him. He walks over to the fire place and extinguishes the fire. He walks back over to me and bends down and scopes me into his arms. 

I laugh a little as he bends his head down to kiss me.

"We shall go to bed and hold each other as close as we can get yes?"

"Yes, that sounds nice my sweet." 

He carries me out of the living room and then into the bedroom. He lays me down on the bed. I get under the covers and wait for him to come to bed. He leaves the room and walks around the house to shut all the lights off. He comes back into the bedroom and I pull the covers back from him to get in. 

He slips into bed and takes me into his arms. He kisses my temple. 

"Did you have a good day?"

"Oh yes Ambrogio. It was prefect. My thighs may not have liked it too much."

He laughs. 

"That paddle is going to be the death of me isn't it?"

He laughs again. "If that is the way you die, then what a great way right?"

I laugh with him. 

"I love your laughter and smile." He says as he kisses me. 

I smile and turn to my side. He becomes the big spoon and he peppers my head and temple with kisses. 

"Just think you get this for the rest of your life."

"I wouldn't want anything else in my life." I cuddle back into him. 

He wraps his arms around me tighter. He gives me one more kiss and I fall asleep in his arms. 


	76. Heading Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter!

We wake up still tangled together. Neither one of us wanting to get up or leave the bed. My head is on his chest and I kiss it. 

" What time are we leaving today?"

"Whenever we drag ourselves out of this bed. The one thing is we do not need to pack our clothes. The ones we brought can stay here."

"How many clothes do you actually have?" I ask as I kiss his chest again. 

"Who knows. I just buy new ones half the time when I travel. I don't do that when we are on tour though. I like the comfort of my old clothes so I will wash those, but stuff like this it is just easier to leave them. We have clothes back at the Abbey."

"I guess that is true. This is just a totally different world that I'm still not 100% sold on. I have kind of been in this world for a long time but not in your world."

He laughs a little "I told you I was going to give you everything. I am going to spoil you to the core."

"Well, aren't I the luckiest woman in the world." 

He kisses the top of my head. "Yes, you are and don't you ever forget it." 

I laugh. "I hate to say it but I'm kind of ready to get back to the Abbey. Get back to a routine since we haven't really been able to have one."

"I don't even want to think about all the piles of papers that will be sitting on my desk when I get back."

"Didn't Papa work on any of it?"

"He did but I'm sure there is even more since Sister is not happy with me and my choices."

"I am sorry. I will help you though." 

"Thank you I know I can use the help."

"I am still your assistant you know."

"As of right now, yes you are but..."

"But what?"

"That may change. That is something that Papa and I will be talking about with you."

"That makes me a little nervous."

He wraps his arms around me tighter. "No need to be nervous. It is just going to be different when we are married."

"Hmmm, didn't think of that. I guess I have never really seen a higher clergy member marry anyone. But who am I kidding, all I really know are Gabriele and Lorenzo. I knew there are more Cardinals but I never met any in our church. And those two we all know they will never settle down."

He laughs again rubbing my back. "Yes, there are a lot of Cardinals out there. There are more than just me at the Abbey, you just never paid attention. I was so good looking that you couldn't look away."

I cough a laugh out. "Yep, that was it. It wasn't because you were so scared to be around people."

He pinches me on the side "Not nice. I know what it was, it was my charm and the way I hold Mass."

"Yep, you win on those. You were and still are a mystery. And stop pinching me, it hurts."

"Oh would you rather I get the paddle out?" 

"Nope, I'm good for right now. One of these days I'm going to grab that paddle."

"Hmmm, that would not be a very good girl."

I laugh "Just warning you is all." 

He pets my hair as we lay there. I run my finger through his chest hair. I think we both doze off again because when I woke up the sun was even brighter in our room.

I unwrapped myself from Ambrogio's arms and he turned to his side. I got out of bed and walked over and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled a little and I caressed his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Is it time to wake up?"

"Nah, you don't have to. You can keep sleeping if you like. I'm just going to get ready."

He smiled again and rolled to his other side. I walked to the bathroom and started the shower. I stepped into the shower and the warm water felt so nice. I finished in the shower and I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked out to the bedroom and Ambrogio was still asleep. 

I walked over to the bed and ran my hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes again. 

"It really is time to get up right?"

"Yeah, you probably should."

He grabs me by the waist and I land on top of him. I laugh as he holds me tightly.

He smells my hair. "You smell good."

I place my chin on his chest and look at him. "Did you really just smell my hair?"

I feel his laughter rumble through his chest. "I did and I'll do it again." He smells my hair.

"Wow, that is all I have to say." 

He laughs even more. "I don't want to get up and I also don't want to leave."

"I don't think I have ever heard you say that before. You are normally ready to get back to the Abby after being away for a few days. Are you sick?" 

I get my hand out from under him and feel his forehead. "You don't feel hot. Do you feel okay?"

"Yes, I feel fine." He takes my hand and kisses my palm. "This has been the perfect getaway. I have never been so relaxed as I have been here. My anxiety comes over me just thinking about all the work I have to do."

I move my head to where I can kiss him on the lips. He starts to pet my hair as we kiss. "You aren't back at the Abbey until tomorrow. So lets not think about that, lets get up, get dressed and head to the plane. Yes?"

He leans up and kisses me. We kiss for awhile and I finally break it. I kiss his cheek and then his neck. 

"Come on my sweet Cardinal. Let's go, I'm ready to go home for a little bit."

He nods his head and I climb off of him. I walk over to the dresser and I grab comfortable clothes and I put them on. I turn around and Ambrogio is at least out of bed but he is just standing there watching me. 

I smile "What?"

He smiles back at me "Nothing, it will never get old watching you."

"Okay, Mr. Creepy." I grab my bag. "I will meet you in the kitchen when you are ready."

As I walk by him he grabs my arm and pulls me to him. I laugh as I wrap my arms around him. 

"This is the last day I will have you all to myself. Once we get back to the Abbey, others will want you. I think that is why I'm having a hard time leaving."

I rub his back and then rub the back of his neck. "Ambrogio, remember that I am yours and always will be yours. You also know that you can join me where ever I am at."

He kisses me "I know, sometimes it is just a little hard but I also know the others love you as well."

I kiss him back and nod my head. He finally lets me go and I walk out to the kitchen. I grab something to eat and I sit down at the table. I grab my phone.

[Papa, just letting you know we are getting ready to head to the plane and then we will be home]

He must have had his phone right on him for he response really quick.

[Good. We miss you here. I'm sitting in a meeting and I hate these things.]

I smile thinking of him sitting there at the table probably not even paying attention. [You could always have Sister Elizabeth sit in these meetings for you.]

[Ah, thought of that but then Sister Imperator will have my ass. I really don't want to lose my handsome ass.]

I send him a face palm emoji [oh my gosh, your ass isn't that handsome.]

[Hmm, that is not very nice to say. Dew will be very excited to see you.]

[Aw, my sweet Ghoul.]

Ambrogio walks into the kitchen. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." I stand up and grab my stuff.

We walk out the door and to the car. Ambrogio makes sure the door is locked and heads to the car. I am in the car waiting for him and he gets in and looks at me.

"So you are sure you want to leave?"

I turn my head and look at him "Yes, we need to go back home. It is your job, you can't just leave it like that."

"I know but I would if you ever told me to."

I take his hand "I would never ask you to leave the church."

He smiles at me "I know but just wanted you to know I would do it."

I nod my head. He starts the car and we head back to the airport. 

It was a nice quiet drive, the fields were covered with snow but the sun was out and shinning. We didn't speak much but he held my hand the whole way. I was ready to get back on the plane. We get to the runway and he pulls up. We both get out of the car and I stand there just watching the Ghouls. It was kind of strange seeing the Ghouls since we hadn't seen any for awhile. 

Ambrogio was talking to one making sure everything was going fine when another car drove up. I looked over at the car and then back towards Ambrogio's direction. He wasn't paying any attention to it so I turned back to the car. It stopped and then a tall figured stepped out. My mouth opened when I realized who it was. I looked over at Ambrogio and he was now looking that way and then at me. He smiled at me and waved me over to him. 

I walked over to him and he took me by the waist and kissed my temple. 

"Do you realize who that is?"

I nod my head "It looks like Raphael."

"You are correct. He is coming with us."

I look over at him. "He is coming with us?"

"Yes. Why don't you go and help him get on the plane and I'll be right there."

"Okay." I walk over to Raphael and he looked so nervous, he was shifting on his feet. 

"Raphael!" I say as I walk up to him with a smile. 

He smiles a little "Sister Kay!" He puts his hand out to shake mine.

So I took his hand and shook it. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah." He lowers his head. 

"That is great! Come on lets get on the plane."

He nods his head and follows me up the stairs. He stops when he gets inside and looks around.

"It is pretty amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah, Cardinal Daniel never had anything like this."

"Probably not, this is Papa III actual private jet."

His eyes get big. "The actual Papa III?"

"Yes. Don't worry you will meet him and he isn't as scary as most people think he is."

"You know Papa personally?"

I motion for him to have a seat. "Yes, very personally. He is the one that brought me into this church but that is a story for another time."

"Wow, that is amazing. All I have ever known is the Church in Brussels."

"Well, be prepared to be amazed and Cardinal Copia and I will be happy to show you around the Abbey."

He nods his head and sits down. He still looks a little nervous. 

"Have you ever flown?"

He looks over at me "Yes, just nervous to be going some where on my own without Cardinal Daniel."

"How long is Cardinal Daniel going to let you visit?"

He doesn't say anything but just looks at me. I smile because I didn't know what to say. About that time Ambrogio walked on to the plane. 

"Alright kids, are you ready to take off?"

I looked over at him "I am not a kid mister."

"Well, you are younger than me so that counts right?"

I shake my head and sit down. "Just sit down." I say to him.

He obeys and sits down next to me. Raphael buckles his seat belt and I buckle mine as well. I really do hate take offs and landings. The plane starts to move down the runway. Ambrogio grabs my hand and I am already starting to squeeze it. 

He rubs the top of my hand with his thumb. I take a deep breath when the plane lifts up off the ground. Raphael seems at peace and relaxed and here I am freaking out. 

We finally reach the correct height and level off. I let go of Ambrogio's hand and take my seat belt off. I lean my head back just enjoying the quiet. Ambrogio gets up.

"Would anyone like anything to drink?"

"No, I don't want anything but thank you anyway." I say as he walks past me. 

Raphael says something and Ambrogio goes back to the bar. I get up from my seat and I walk back to him and grab his arm. I pull him into the bedroom.

"Does Cardinal Daniel know Raphael is with us?"

He doesn't say anything but looks at me.

"Ambrogio?" I say.

He lets out a sigh "No, he doesn't know Raphael is with us."

My eyes get wide "What?"

"You said that Raphael really wanted to see the Abbey. So when he drove us home that day I asked him if he would like to join us at the Abbey."

"You are telling me we are like kidnapping this Ghoul?"

He puts his hands up "No, not kidnapping. He has every right to leave the church and go to another one. We are not breaking any rules. I just asked and he didn't have to come. I told him if he wanted to and where the plane was. So I guess he didn't really want to stay with Cardinal Daniel."

"Ambrogio, this is not going to be good for you and the Cardinal's relationship."

"Kay, our relationship was already rocky. Then what he did to you just kind of set me off. So I guess you could say this is pay back."

"Pay back by taking his Ghoul. Raphael only knows what Cardinal Daniel taught him, he has only really been around him. Is he going to be able to fit in at the Abbey?"

"Pay back, I'm taking his Ghoul. He will do just fine, he knows the rules of the church. He also has you."

He boops me on the nose. "Me?"

"Yeah, who better. He likes you and you two hit it off great. Did you not?"

"Well, yes but Ambrogio we have to send him back."

He grabs me by the shoulders "No, we don't Kay. But if he ever wants to go back he can, we are not holding him against his will. I have a feeling he left due to reasons that we may not know about. So calm down, and just enjoy getting to know him."

I just stand there and look at him. I was nervous about it but I was also not very happy. I turned and walked back up to the front. I sit back down and I grab my headphones and music. 

I looked over at Raphael and he had done the same thing and he was looking out the window. I was very curious about him that was for sure. A Ghoul from another church raised by another Cardinal but left that Cardinal. What made him do that? I guess Dew left for a year or so but still. 

I turned my head back towards the front and turned my music on. I closed my eyes and I felt Ambrogio sit back down next to me. He had grabbed a book before he sat down and so he pulled his glasses out and started to read. When I felt him get settled I opened my eyes and I laid my head in his lap. He lifted his arms up and once I had laid down put his arms back down and went on reading. I fell back to sleep listening to my music. 


	77. Back at the Abbey

I wake up a little later and I'm laying across the seats. At some point Ambrogio had gotten up, he is always so good at just disappearing. I sit up and across the aisle Ambrogio is sitting next to Raphael. I stretch my arms up and take my headphones out. I stand up and walk back to the rest room. I walk back out and they both turn and look at me. 

"What?"

Ambrogio smiles at me "Nothing."

I walk over to them and I sit on the floor in front of them. "Cardinal are we almost home?"

"Yes my love, almost home."

"So what were you guys talking about? Also how did you move without me even knowing?"

He laughs "I am very good at moving around. We were just talking about the Abbey. Told him he could stay in our extra bedroom until we get him a room down with the Ghouls."

I nod my head and I place my hand on his foot "But Raphael you are able to go home to Cardinal Daniel anytime you want to."

Ambrogio gives me a look but I didn't pay him any attention.

"Well, I do appreciate that but I don't think I will ever go back to Cardinal Daniel. Also I don't think he would take me back anyway."

"I'm sure he would."

"Kay!" Ambrogio says. 

I look to the ground. About that time another Ghoul walks back and tells us we are about there and to get ready for landing.

I get up off the ground and walk over to my seat. I sit down and buckle my belt and Ambrogio sits down next to me. He takes a hold of my hand

"I told you not to ask or talk to him about Cardinal Daniel. He has his reasons for leaving, may that be good or bad. Do not bring it up again, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Cardinal Copia. I am sorry." I look at the ground as the plane starts to descend.

He holds on to my hand as the plane hits the runway. He leans over and kisses my temple. 

"I'm sorry I had to get a little rough."

I nod "No, I'm sorry that I disobeyed you." 

He kisses my temple again. "Come on, lets get on the road to home. I'm ready to sleep in our own bed."

I lift my head and give him a little smile. "Yes, I'm ready." 

We get up and I grab my bag. I wait for Raphael to grab his stuff together and I walk to the stairs and then to the car. I wait outside the car to wait for the other two. I look around and it had snowed here as well. Didn't surprise me since we were still in winter. I was getting excited to get home. 

"Finally." I say as Ambrogio and Raphael walk up to the car.

They both smile at me. I open the door and I slide into the back, Ambrogio slides in next to me and Raphael sits up front. Another Ghoul gets and and we drive off towards the Abbey. 

Ambrogio grabs my hand again as I look out the window. He rubs the top of my hand with his thumb.

"Did you let Papa know we landed?"

I shake my head and grab my phone.

[Hey Papa, just wanted you to know that we landed and heading to the Abbey.]

"Are you ready to see Papa and Dew?"

"Yeah. I'm sure you are ready not to be around me so much." 

"Nope, I want to be around you all the time. Are you still feeling bad about what happened?"

I turn my head towards him "Yes." 

He leans over to me and kisses me on the lips. "Don't feel bad. It happens."

"But I don't like to not follow the rules. I don't like people getting upset because I didn't do what they told me to do. I also just feel uncomfortable with this whole Raphael thing."

He keeps rubbing the top of my hand "Kay, you aren't in trouble and I'm not upset. You have to believe me when I say that we are not doing anything against the books. He is here on his own free will. I hate to say but he is right I doubt Cardinal Daniel will take him back."

I nod my head. He takes my chin and moves it up so we are looking into each other's eyes. He smiles "Now forget about it. Don't let it ruin the rest of your day." 

"Okay, Ambrogio." I give him a small smile.

He gives me another kiss "I love you."

"I love you too." 

He lets go of my chin and I go back to looking out the window. I hear Raphael talking to the other Ghoul and I smile a little to myself. I think to myself that he is going to fit in really well, I only hope Dew likes him.

"Do you think Dew is going to like Raphael?"

"Hmm, I don't really know. I am afraid he may get jealous if he thinks you two are close."

"I hope not." 

"Just be prepared is all I have to say."

"Okay." I lean my head back against the seat. I was ready to be home. I wanted to sit on our couch and watch TV.

Pretty soon I start to see the gates to the Abbey. I sit up and Ambrogio watches me and smiles. The gates open, and we drive through the trees. I get a little more anxious as I see the Abbey around the corner. 

"Welcome home, my love." 

I turn my head and smile at him. "I am so happy to be back." 

The Ghoul drives us around the back to where it is closer to our quarters. He stops the car and I jump out of the car. I stand and wait for Ambrogio and Raphael so we can get to our quarters. 

They walk up to me and Ambrogio grabs my hand and kisses my temple. "Lets go home shall we?"

I look at him "Yes, please." 

Raphael is quiet as we walk across the grounds to our little home. We get to the door and Ambrogio unlocks it. I step in and and I just smile. I put my bag down and grabbed my phone. 

Raphael enters behind me and I hear him sigh. 

"Welcome Raphael to our home. I hope you like it and you feel like you can make it a home."

He bows his head "Thank you Sister Kay. This is a beautiful place."

"No, need to be so formal here. You are even welcomed to take your mask off. Come to think of it we don't know what you look like." I look over at Ambrogio in the library door. 

"Sister Kay, I do not feel comfortable with taking my mask off." 

"I am sorry. You do not have to. Let me show you to your room." I start to kick myself again for making a fool of myself. Why can't I just keep my mouth shut. 

He follows me down the hallway. "Here is the rest room." I say as I point to the open door. 

We get to a closed door and I wait for him to come up next to me. "And here is your room for a little while." I open the door and let him step by me.

He stands in the middle of the room and looks around. "I hope it is to your liking, I am sorry it is not much."

He turns and looks at me "Sister Kay, I have never had so much room before. It is a great room. Thank you so much for letting me stay here."

"Oh, well I'm glad that you like it. I'll let you be, but if you need anything our room is right down the other hallway. We are also in the library a lot as well. You are more than welcome to walk the grounds yourself but I don't want you to get lost. I think we will head to the Abbey tomorrow but if we go later today we will come and get you."

"Thank you Sister Kay."

I nod my head and shut the door. I walk to my bedroom and flop on the bed. I put my arm over my eyes. I let out a sigh. Thinking about all the times I have put my foot in my mouth today. I hear Ambrogio's laugh.

"What?" I say with my arm over my eyes still.

"Why are you laying like that?" I feel him next to me.

"I keep putting my foot in my mouth today."

He laughs a little again "I have not seen you put your foot in your mouth."

I sigh "It is an expression Ambrogio meaning I keep saying the wrong thing, embarrassing myself."

"I see. I have to say I have never heard that before. You just have to remember he comes from a different place. If you are talking about taking his mask off." He sits down on the bed and lifts my arm up. "To most Ghouls it is a sign of disrespect if they take them off, even in the church. We don't know if he has ever taken his mask off. You just have to remember that."

I look up at him. "I will try very hard. I will let him do things on his own."

"That's my girl. Now, talking about putting something in your mouth I do have something."

I push him away "Stop it." I say laughing. 

"Thought I would try." 

"Are we going to go to the Abbey?"

"Yeah, I really want to put my make up on and we'll go see Papa."

"Okay, I will let Raphael know we are going to go."

"That sounds like a good idea. Go get him and I will meet you guys in the library when I get done." He leans down and kisses me. I place my hand on the back of his head to keep him there. He licks my lips and I open them. His tongue slips in and he sucks on my tongue a little. I let out a small moan. He breaks the kiss and smiles at me. "I know you know this but I love you."

I smile up at him "I know. Go put your make up on."

He moves off the top of me and then helps me off the bed. 

"Do I need to change into a habit?"

As he walks to the bathroom "No you do not have to."

"Okay." I walk out the door and back down the hallway.

I reach Raphael's door and I knock. I hear footsteps come to the door and he opens. 

"Umm Hi Raphael. I was wondering if you would like to come to the Abbey with us. We are going to go see Papa."

"Yes, I will come with you guys. Let me put my shoes on." 

I nod and stand there at the door while he puts his shoes on. "Cardinal Copia is just freshening up and will meet us in the library."

He nods his head and follows me back down the hallway towards the library. 

"Do you like to read?" I ask him as we step in. 

"No, not really. I'm not the greatest at reading or writing."

"Well, I wouldn't know that from the way you speak. Cardinal Daniel taught you well."

He looks around the room. "Yes, he did. All he really cared about was me being able to communicate well."

I smile as he looks around. "If you ever want to learn how to read better I will be more than happy to help you. Cardinal Copia and I are very big readers as you can tell."

"Yes, this is a beautiful room." He walks over to the window and looks out them. "It is so different to look out windows and see grass and trees. At the church it was in the city so I would look out the window and see buildings."

"It isn't too green since there is snow but it is very pretty in the spring and summer. We have gardens as well. I will happily show you when it gets warmer and the flowers bloom."

He turns and looks at me "That would be lovely Sister Kay." 

Ambrogio walks in the room and puts his arm around my waist. "How does Raphael like the library?"

Raphael turns to him "It is a lovely room Cardinal Copia. I was just telling Sister Kay that I really enjoy looking out the windows and seeing snow, grass, trees. It is so different since at the church it was just buildings."

He nods his head "Yes, I remember feeling that way as well when I first came here. It is still one of my favorite things here. Are you guys ready?"

I turn and look at him "Ah, there is my sexy Cardinal." I kiss him on the cheek. 

"I have been standing here."

I shake my head "Not what I meant. You really weren't that sexy before but now you are because of your make up."

He narrows his eyes at me and gives my ass cheek a pinch. I jump a little. He laughs "I told you I'm going to pinch you every time you say something mean." 

I look at him surprised "How was that mean?" I chuckle a little. 

He pinches me again and laughs. He kisses my cheek. Raphael stands there and just stares at us. I think we had forgotten he was there for he makes a coughing sound and we both look at him. I blush a little.

"Sorry about that." Ambrogio says. 

I can tell Raphael starts to smile by his eyes through his mask. "That is fine Cardinal Copia. I have never really witnessed a relationship like the two of you have. Come to think of it I have never really witnessed a relationship in general but I like watching you two. It makes me happy."

"We do try to make people happy around us." Ambrogio walks over to him and puts his arm around his shoulder "Stay with us kid and we will show you all kinds of things."

I look at Ambrogio and he looks back and says "What?"

"That sounds like it came out of a movie." I smile.

"And what if I said I did pick it up from a movie?"

I start to laugh and I don't say anything. Once again his eyes narrow and he walks back over to me. I start backing up laughing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It is fine you got it from a movie. Please don't pinch me."

He gets close enough to me and pulls me to him. I am still laughing and he places a kiss on my lips. "I'm going to let you get away with that one for now but...." He kisses me again and I smile. 

I whisper "I love you so much Am."

He pats my ass and turns back around "Alright, lets get going. I don't want to be with Papa until midnight." 

He grabs my hand and the three of us walk out the door and in the the snow covered ground. We walk quickly across the grounds to the Abbey. We open the door and there is a rush of people. Ambrogio and I both look at each other for a quick second and I grab Raphael's hand. 

I turn back to him. "Hold on, we don't want to lose you in the crowd." 

His eyes look a little scared as there are so many people. It must have been around dinner time. We move in and out of all the people. Ambrogio had let go of me so I could make sure Raphael gets through fine. He gets to the stair case before us and starts to head up. I am dragging Raphael behind me and we finally get up the stairs. Ambrogio is standing there waiting. 

He looks over at Raphael "Sorry about that. I didn't realize what time it was." 

Raphael just nods his head. I give his hand a little squeeze. We walk down the hall way towards Papa's office. The door is closed so we stand outside. I could feel Raphael start to fidget a little. 

I look over at him "It is okay. I promise he is not going to bite. He will accept you."

"Kay, why don't you go in first and I'll stand out here with Raphael until he calms down."

I squeeze his hand again and nod. I walk to the door and I knock. 

I hear a "Come in." 

I open the door and Papa is sitting behind his desk and Dew is actually laying on the couch. Dew opens his eye when I walk in and he jumps up.

"Kay!" 

I don't say anything but I rush over to him. He opens his arms and we embrace. I look up at him and we kiss. He places small little kisses all over my face and I laugh a little. I feel his tail wrap tight around me. 

"I missed you so much. How was your trip? You have to tell me everything." He says all of this through his small kisses. 

"Are you forgetting someone?" I hear Papa say.

Dew lets go of me but his tail doesn't. Luckily, Papa has moved a lot closer to us than he was before. I move over to him and he takes me in his arms.

I lift my head up and we kiss. "My sweet sister, I am so glad you are home. For one thing I am glad you are home because I'm tired of Dew sitting in my office sulking." He smiles.

"That is the only reason?" I smile up at him. 

"No, I missed you as well. Just like Dew I want to hear everything. You looked so gorgeous on the night of the dinner. I couldn't believe that was you." He leans down closer to my ear "I also have to say how hot you looked on that bed. I watched you orgasm at least twice." 

I blush and he kisses my neck. "I missed you too Papa."

He breaks the hug "Where is Cardinal Copia?"

Dew pulls me back to him with his tail still wrapped around me. "He is out in the hall way." I turn to Dew "We brought someone back with us and I want you to be nice." 

Dew just looks at me. 

Cardinal Copia walks in and Papa walks up to him and embraces him "What were you doing out there Cardinal?" 

"Well, I was helping our new friend calm down."

"Oh yes, I forgot. Where is he?"

Ambrogio looks over at me. 

"Dew, let me go for a second." 

He shakes his head.

"Please?" I kiss him. Then I kiss him again. 

He finally lets me go and I walk past Papa and Ambrogio. Ambrogio slaps me on the ass and Papa just laughs. 

I walk out in the hallway and Raphael is sitting on the bench. I sit down next to him. 

"You can't set out here all day." I say as I grab his hand again.

"I know. I'm just really nervous."

"I know you are but I promise it will be okay. He is in a good mood and my really good Ghoul friend is in there too."

He looks at me and he lets out a breath. "Okay, Sister Kay, I am ready."

We stand up but I keep his hand in mine and walk into the office. Ambrogio is standing next to Papa and Dew is still over by the couch.

"Papa and Dew this is our friend Raphael."

Raphael bows his head towards the two men. Papa is the first to react.

"Nice to meet you Raphael." He puts his hand out and the two shake hands. 

"Nice to meet you Sir..I mean Papa." He says with a shaky voice.

Papa smiles "It is fine, Sir or Papa works. I do not really care."

He steps back to Ambrogio and whispers "Is this the Ghoul from Cardinal Daniel?"

Ambrogio nods his head "I will explain later."

"I hope you find the Abbey to your liking, Raphael." Papa says with a smile. 

Raphael looks over at him "I already like it. You have a very beautiful place here."

"Thank you. I'm sure Cardinal Copia and Sister Kay will show you around."

I look over at Dew and he is almost just glaring. Shit, I think to myself Ambrogio was right. 

"Raphael, I would like you to meet my special Ghoul, Dew." 

Raphael extends his hand and my heart skips a beat thinking Dew was not going to be nice. He finally took Raphael's hand and they shook.

"Nice to meet you Dew. Sister Kay talked a lot about you."

"I hope it was all good." He said with a smile. I let out my breath but I knew he was just acting. 

I turned back and looked at Ambrogio and Papa. They both just kind of shrugged. 

They break the shake and Raphael looks at me. "I am sorry if I'm being rude but I would really like to go back to my room. I am feeling very over whelmed." 

"Not rude at all. Cardinal Copia would you mind showing him back to the quarters?" 

"Of course my dear. Are you going to stay here?"

"Yes but once you have Raphael all settled would you come back?"

He walks over to me and gives me a kiss "Of course I will."

"Come on Raphael, lets get you back. You can rest and have some private time." He takes the Ghoul by the shoulders. 

We all say good bye and watch the two leave. Once the door was shut Dew turned and looked at me.

"Who the hell was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." I watch his eyes because I knew they were going to change colors. 

I stepped back a little. "He was a Ghoul that helped me out in Brussels and also drove us around. Amborgio invited him to come back to the Abbey."

I felt Papa get behind me. 

"You were holding his hand." He said with anger. 

"Yes, I was because he was scared. You don't know how that feels because you were raised in this Abbey. You were raised by Papa. He knows nothing but what Cardinal Daniel taught him."

He throws his hands up "How many people did you fuck while you were gone? Three?"

I start to get really angry. "Why does that matter to you? Here I was excited to come back and to get to spend time with you but here you are being nasty and hurtful towards me for no reason."

"You brought another Ghoul into this place and into our relationship." He starts to move closer to me. 

I don't back down. "I already have to share you with three, that is right three other men. Now I have to share you with another Ghoul?" He is standing right in front of me but I don't back down. I can feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes but I force myself not to cry in front of him. 

"I can do whatever I want to do. If I want to have another relationship, friendship or anything with anyone else that is up to me, not you. You left."

"You did too" 

We are so close to each other that Papa didn't know what to do. He was just ready in case he needed to pull one of us off the other. 

"Yeah, I did. But everyone knew why I left. Everyone knows what I did during that time period. We didn't even know each other then. YOU" I stab him in the chest with my finger "You left, just vanished one day. Never a word nothing, then you just happen to turn up when things got worse. Where the hell were you? You said it wasn't my fault but I'm starting to think it was."

He grabs my finger off his chest. "I don't want to share you with anyone else."

Finally the tears start to fall "Then just leave again Dew. You are so good at that." I rip my finger out of his grip I turn and I walk out the door. 

Papa looks over at Dew with anger as I slam the door shut. Dew's eyes drop to the ground.

"Dew?" Papa says. 

"Papa, what is wrong with me? What can't I control my emotions?"

"I don't really know Dew. I know you have been like this since you have been back. You would have never just sit in my office almost heart sick before."

He looks up at Papa with tears in his eyes "I can't help but love her so much and just the sight of her holding that other Ghoul's hand just."

Papa walks over to him "I know you do Dew. I also know it is hard, it is really hard but you can't treat her like that. If you do, you know you will lose her forever. Enjoy the times you have with her that is all that matters. She will make time for you, she always have. Now sit down and get yourself under control."

The door opens and both of them turned to look. Dew was disappointed as he saw Ambrogio walk in. 

Ambrogio looks around the room and then at Papa and Dew "Where is Kay?"

"She left, not sure where she went." Papa said.

Ambrogio raises an eyebrow at him. 

"I bet she is down in the chapel." He says

"Can I ask what happened?" 

Dew sits down on the couch. "Cardinal Copia it was my fault. My emotions got the best of me."

Ambrogio lets out a sigh "I told her to be careful."

"It wasn't her fault Cardinal. Papa can attest to this but my emotions have been all over the place since I have returned. It is hard for me to control them."

Ambrogio walks over to him "It is okay Dew." He sits down next to him and looks up at Papa. "We have all had to deal with those same type of emotions when it comes to Kay." 

Papa nods "Yes, Cardinal is right. We can help you." Papa sits on the other side of Dew and takes his hand. 

"I'm sorry Papa and Cardinal." 

Papa rubs the top of his hand "It is okay Dew."

"Should I go talk to her?" Dew ask.

Ambrogio shakes his head "No, let me go and talk to her." He pats Dew on the shoulder. "I will talk to you guys later." 

They nod their heads and watch Ambrogio walk out the door. 

He walks down the hallway and peaks inside his office. There were huge piles of paper work sitting there. He sighs and shuts the door and proceeds down the hall. He knew where I was so he walks toward the chapel. 

He opens the doors and sees me sitting there. He walks over to where I am.

"Hi Ambrogio."

He sits down next to me "Hi sweetheart."

"You were right. I don't know why I didn't listen to you. I have not listened to you this whole day. What is wrong with me? Why did I think Dew would be fine with Raphael? Why does everything have to be so hard?" 

He pulls me closer to him and kisses my temple "Kay, I think Dew is having a hard time since he came back. Once again, we have no idea what happened while he was gone but he is unsure how to react to anything."

I lean against him and let out a sigh. We sit there in silence as I look onto the alter. 

"The only thing I hate about being back is that I'm going to not have you in the evenings. Having to do Mass and confessionals."

"Well, this is true but that gives you time to spend time with others." 

I just nod my head. 

"Hey, you know what will be fun?" He ask.

"Hmm?"

"Lets go have some fun behind the alter." 

I look up at him and smile "Yes."

He takes my hand and I giggle as we go up and behind it. He pushes my back against the alter and places a lustful kiss on my lips. I kiss him back my hands on his back. 

"I'm going to bend you over this alter and fuck your brains out."

"Yes, Ambrogio, please do. I will moan so loud that the Dark Lord can hear us." 

He flips me around and kiss my neck. I place my hands flat on the alter and he pulls my pants down. He slaps my ass a few times. I wiggle my ass for him and he bends down and kisses each cheek. 

"Your ass is so beautiful." He says as he caress and kisses each ass cheek. I hear him unzip his pants and I feel him get behind me. He leans down over my back and whispers. 

"Are you ready?"

"Of course I am ready. I am always ready." 

He laughs a little as he pushes his hard dick inside of me. He takes just one thrust and he is all the way in. I let out a moan as I feel him fill me up.

"Ambrogio." I scream a little "You feel so good." I start to move my hips back and forth. He holds on to my hips and lets me fuck him like that for a while. 

"Your ass looks so good but let me take over"

I lay my top half on to the alter and stick my ass up a little higher for him. He grabs my hips and starts to thrust in and out hard. He starts moaning, moaning out my name. I let out little grunts each time he thrusts in and out. His thrusting becomes unpredictable and he is soon screaming out as his orgasms goes through his body. He thrust a couple of my times and then he lays on top of me panting. He kisses my neck and I feel him slip out of me. 

I turn around and he takes my face and kisses me long and deep. 

"Think the Dark Lord enjoyed that?" 

"Of course he did my love." He says as he continues to kiss me. 

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. "Shall we go home?"

"Yes, but let me pull my pants up first." We laugh as we both bend down and pull our pants up. 

He takes my hand and we head out of the chapel. 

"You know what sounds nice?"

"What is that?"

"I want to sit in a bath with you." 

He stops and pulls me to him again and gives me a kiss. "Yes, I want to wrap my arms around you and never let you go." 

"Come on, let's go. We will check on Raphael and then we will sit in a nice warm bath."

We head out to the grounds and we walk into our quarters. Ambrogio shuts and locks the door behind him and we both walk to Raphael's room.

I knock lightly and he doesn't answer. We look at each other but then I open the door slightly. I see him asleep in the bed. I shut the door behind me.

"He is asleep. I'm sure he is so tired."

"Come on my love, lets go get that bath."


	78. Chapter 78

The alarm starts to go off in the morning. We both groan as he goes and hits the button. 

"Can I just stay here for the morning?" I ask him.

He sits at the edge of the bed and looks at me. "Yes, I know you need some time by yourself. But come to the office this afternoon, I could really use your help."

"I will come this afternoon and work until we get it done. I promise."

"Okay. I will hold you to your promise." He gets up from the bed and he walks to the bathroom. 

I roll back over and snuggle under the covers. A little while later Ambrogio comes out in his black cassock. I peek at him under the covers. 

"It never gets old looking at you in that cassock. You are so handsome."

"This outfit gets you going?"

I laugh a little "Am, anything with you gets me going."

He walks over to me and leans down and gives me a kiss. "I'm going to take Raphael with me today."

"Sounds good. Have a good morning and I will be there after lunch."

He kisses me again. "Yes, after lunch."

I watch him leave the room and I close my eyes. I enjoyed laying in my bed, by myself. I turned and grab the remote to the TV. I turned it on and laid to where I could watch but not get out of bed. I got comfortable and I just zoned out. Once a couple of shows had finished I realized I should probably get up.

I get up and I get ready for the day. It was kind of strange putting on my habit and veil since I haven't worn them for a week or so. I pin my veil into my hair and then turn and leave. 

It was still so cold outside that I wrapped my coat around my body. I was grateful for the warmth of the Abbey when I stepped in, I couldn't wait to get to the office because I knew that would be nice and warm. I wind my way through the crowd of people getting to lunch and I get up the stairs. I get to the door and I knock.

"Come in."

I open the door and I see him sitting behind his desk. He was covered by a big stack of papers and I looked over and he had already set a big pile on my desk as well. 

I thought it was best not to really bother him because he looked like he was in deep with something. I felt bad for him because Sister Imperator was not being nice at all. I walk over to my desk and I sit down. I get to work and wondered how long it would take for him to notice I was there as well. 

We worked in silence for I have no idea how long. I felt like the stack on my desk was not getting smaller. We were going to be here for a really long time getting all of this done. 

"How long have you been here?" 

I jump a little by his voice because I wasn't paying any attention. I look over at him and he is looking at me over his glasses.

"I don't know. I came during lunch."

He smiles at me "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You were working so hard on something I didn't want to interrupt you."

"Well, come over here and give me a kiss I need something at least."

I smile as I get up and walk over to him. I lean down and I give him a nice kiss on the lips.

He smiles again as I step back "Better?" I ask him.

"Yes, much. I wish I could get a little more but there is so much stuff to do."

"When we are done, I promise you I will make you feel so much better."

"Hmm, I like that idea a lot." He runs his hand up and under the hem of my habit. He runs his up to my mound. "You are such a good girl."

"Believe it or not I normally follow the rules."

He slips a finger inside and then pulls it out. I moan a little as he puts his finger in his mouth. "You also taste good too."

I lean down and give him another kiss. This time he takes me by the back of the head and holds me there. Our tongues meet and dance around each other.

We break the kiss.

"See this may be the reason I can't have you as my assistant any more?"

"Why is that?"

"You are too much of a distraction. All I want to do is hold you and have you near."

I straddle him with my knees on either side of his legs in his chair.

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask as I start to kiss him again. 

He puts his hands on my hips and pulls me forward. I moan a little into his mouth. He starts to suck on my tongue. He pulls back.

A little out of breath "Yes, it can be a bad thing." He leans his head to the side as I start to kiss his neck. I suck a little bit on his collar bone. 

I lick his ear lobe and I whisper "Come on, just a little ride before we get back to work? You look so sexy in that cassock and those glasses."

He chuckles a little.

I kiss his neck and whisper "Please Daddy?"

He turns his face towards me and finds my lips. We kiss slowly. He pulls back. "Since you said please. Why don't you go and make sure the door is locked."

I nodded and got up off his lap and walked over to lock the door. I walk back over to him and he already has his pants down. His cock was nice and hard, I couldn't wait to sit down on top of it. 

"Come here." I walk over to him and I straddle him. 

He helps guide his hard cock to my entrance. I start to take him inside of me. I get him all the way in and I sit there. I lean forward and start to kiss him. He kisses me back with his hands on my hips. I begin to rock back and forth. I let out a moan. He puts his hands up my hem and squeezes my ass. 

He catches my lips and our kisses become sloppy. I start to rock a little faster and I move my hips up and down a little.

"Fuck Kay"

He moves a hand between my legs and I feel his finger on my throbbing clit. I lean forward as I continue to rock back and forth. He puts my pressure on my clit. 

I am panting and breathing hard. I lean my forehead against his shoulder. He starts to thrust up into me. I could feel my orgasm coming on. I groan into his ear as my body tenses up. His other arm holds me as he thrust up faster and harder. I clench around his cock as my orgasm comes through my body. My body shakes and he thrusts one more time and he hits his orgasm. He keeps thrusting for a minute and he takes his finger off my clit. I keep my forehead against his shoulder trying to get my breath back. 

He kisses my head and I feel him fall out of me. I turn my head and I kiss his neck. 

"Thank you Daddy. I needed that."

He turns his head and we kiss. "You are welcome. You are such a good girl. I needed that too." 

We keep kissing for a little longer and then I finally get up off his lap. I lean down one more time and give him a kiss. 

"I'm going to the bathroom to freshen up. I'll go unlock the door."

"Sounds good. I'm going to get back to work."

I walk over to the door and unlock it, then I walk back to his old quarters and use the restroom.

"Ambrogio?" I say as I walk back to my desk. "Where is Raphael?"

"He is with Dew and Papa."

"You thought that would be a good idea?"

"Yeah, Papa is with them so Dew should behavior himself."

"Okay, I trust you."

I sit down and we start to work again. We don't speak until the dinner bell rings. 

"Do you want to go to dinner?" Ambrogio says as he puts his glasses down.

I shake my head still looking down at my work "No, I don't want to. You can go if you want."

He walks over to me and starts to rub my shoulders. "Have you eaten anything today?"

I think for a minute "Yes, I think so."

"You don't remember if you ate or not?" 

"Yep, don't remember but I'm really not hungry. Why don't you go and check on Raphael."

"That is probably a good idea. I'll be back okay?"

"You don't have to since you worked all morning and afternoon. Why don't you just stay with the guys and I'll work and get more stuff done. Someone needs to stay with Raphael."

"Okay, then I will stay with the boys and with Raphael. Don't stay all night, come home okay?"

I nod "Okay. Have a good evening."

He leans down and kisses my cheek "This is another reason why I love you."

I smile "I love you too."

He gives my shoulders another squeeze and turns and leaves the office. 

It was nice and quiet. Not that we spoke while we were working but now I was truly alone, alone with more of my thoughts and the work that laid ahead of me. I worked until I got all of the stacks off my desk then I went over to his desk. I started to go through the other stacks pulling out what he would work on and what he would give me. Besides getting back up to go to my desk I just stayed at his desk. I always got very comfortable in his chair and it also smelled like him. 

I wanted to get as much done so we could spend time together. I also wanted him to see that I am still a good assistant. I started to work. I worked all through the evening. I didn't know what time it was when I got done with the last piece of paper. I put it on the stack of finished work and I looked at the time. It was well pass 2:00 am. I didn't want to leave the office since I knew it was going to be cold outside. I walked over to the lights and shut them off. I had enough light from the moon to help me get to the couch. I laid down and pulled the blanket over me.   


\----------------

The next couple of weeks went by with not much going on. Raphael was still staying in our extra room. He was starting to feel more comfortable but not quite ready to leave our nest. Ambrogio and I didn't mind at all. We let him move in and out without us knowing where he was going for fear of him getting lost. He was still so interested in the both of us but also how there were humans and Ghouls in relationships. 

I had not spoken to Dew since we got back. Ambrogio and Papa were both trying their hardest to get me to speak to him but I just wouldn't hear it. I didn't want to hear it. He needed to realize that I can have any type of relationship i want. He was not in charge of me. 

Ambrogio and I were up in the office working. We had gotten all of the big stacks and now this was just normal items. 

"Kay, I really think you should go see Dew."

"Ambrogio, I said no. I'm not going to be the one that takes the first step."

"But you should be the bigger person."

I placed my pen on my desk and I turn and look at him. "I'm tired of being the bigger person."

He lets out a sigh. "Fine." We both go back to working. Pretty soon there is a knock on the door. 

Ambrogio answers "Come in"

I look up and I see Sister Elizabeth walk in. She bows her head "Cardinal Copia, Sister Kay."

"Hello, Sister Elizabeth. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Sir, I am actually here to let Sister Kay know that Papa would like to see her."

I look over at Ambrogio and he looks over at me. "Did he say why?"

She shrugs her shoulders "I am sorry Cardinal Copia, I do not know why. He just told me to come down here and get her."

I let out a breath. "Well, Kay if Papa needs you then I shouldn't stop you."

I look at Sister Elizabeth "Do I have to go right now?"

"Yes, he would like you to follow me back down there."

I scoot my seat back and I walk over to her "Okay I guess." I look back at Ambrogio as I leave and he just shrugs his shoulders. 

Sister Elizabeth and I walk down the hallway in silence. We get to the door and she knocks lightly and then opens it. We both walk in and Papa stands up.

"Ah, thank you very much Sister Elizabeth you may leave." She bows her head and turns and leaves the office.

I stand there in the middle of the office with my head lowered. "Sister Elizabeth said you wanted to see me Papa. Have I done something wrong?"

He walks up to me "No, nothing wrong at all. Do you mind having a seat, I just realized what I needed to talk to you about I left down in the meeting room. I won't be long."

I look up at him "Yes, Papa. I will wait for you to return." 

"Thank you. I'm really sorry." He leans forward and kisses my cheek.

"It is okay Papa." I give him a smile. 

He walks out the door and I start to move toward the chairs. 

"Kay."

I turn quickly to the voice. "Are you kidding me? You tricked me?" I start to head to the door.

"Kay, don't leave." Dew walks to the middle of the floor. 

I get to the door and I place my hand on the door knob.

"Kay, please don't leave. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I reacted."

"Why should I believe you?" I say with my back to him. 

"Please just turn and look at me." I hear his voice shaky. "I don't understand why I can't control my emotions. I have tried so hard. It has been this way since I came back." I hear him place his mask on the table. "I don't know what really happened to me down there but I'm afraid my feelings for you have grown even more and out of control."

I hear him start to cry "I can't live anymore without you around. I have been [miserable](https://www.google.com/search?sxsrf=ALeKk007OrBa3YK90Oz7bSASc2OoXJ0S4A:1582771648458&q=miserable&spell=1&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjrqffu2_DnAhWTJzQIHT0HAK4QBSgAegQIDRAn) . I haven't been able to sleep or eat."

I finally turn around and I see his tears falling. Tears start to form in my eyes. 

"We have never been so mad at each other where it almost came to blows. I never want that to happen again. Please forgive me, please come back to me."

I start to cry with him. I was so mad that they tricked me but yet I didn't know.

"I don't know Dew. Just let me leave please. I'm pissed that you guys tricked me but I don't know if I can forgive you just like that."

"You forgave Cardinal Copia really fast."

My eyes narrow when I look at him. "Wow, what a great apology." I turn back to the door and I head out, shutting the door behind me. 

I am walking down the hallway crying. I didn't know where I was going, it didn't really matter. I walked back to the office and without even speaking to Ambrogio or looking at him I grab my coat. 

I walk back out the door and down the stairs. I put my coat on and scarf and I walk outside. I wish it was warmer but I walked to my bench that I loved so much. I finally got there and I sat down. I looked out across the grounds. Still some snow on them and it was cloudy. I was ready forgive him, I was ready to run into his arms but he had to just go and say that thing about Cardinal Copia. I miss my Ghoul so much but he needed to realize he couldn't just treat me like that. Maybe I was being too hard on him but he is the one that left when I needed him the most.

I hear footsteps on the cold ground. I look to my side and Papa sits down next to me. 

I let out an annoyed sigh. He doesn't say anything and we just sit there. After a little while I start to stand up.

"Sit down Kay."

I look at him and am surprised by his stern voice. I obey him and sit down. I put my hands in my lap and look down. 

"I am tired of this shit. You can be mad at me all you want. I don't care but you are acting like a spoiled child." He looks over at me. "I am tired of this Ghoul whining every day and night. I don't care what your intentions are with this Raphael but come on Kay. Get your shit together and just forgive Dew."

I open my mouth to say something but he stops me. "I know you are mad at me and Ambrogio because we tricked you. It was the only way to get you in the same room as Dew. He is tired of it too. Granted you aren't mopping around like Dew but we are tired."

He takes one of my hands "Kay, we are old we can't handle this shit. If you want to forgive Dew good, if you don't then you need to let him know. If you don't then he needs to go back to Hell because I do not need him any more."

I look at him with that last statement and the tears started to come "I don't want him to leave."

"Then you need to figure it out."

He lets go of my hand and stands and walks away from me. I watch him leave and I sit there and just cry. Papa was right, he was always right.


	79. Chapter 79

I walked back to the Abbey. It was dark by now so I went up to Papa's office. I was going to find Dew. I opened the door and no one was in his office. I walked down to Ambrogio's office and same thing empty. I knew he wasn't staying in Papa's quarters any more since he had healed all the way. I walked to the staircase that lead to the Ghoul's quarters. I don't go down there by myself if I go down there. Normally, Dew is up here so I have never had to go look for him down there. I walked down the stairs and it was more dark than upstairs. It had a different smell. I knew where his room was but I was unsure which way to go. A Ghoul happened to walk by and I asked him if he knew which one was Dew's room. He told me to follow him, I followed him down the hallway. So many doors, I didn't realize the Abbey had that many Ghouls. We stop in front of one of the doors and he tells me this was it. I thanked him and watched him walk back the other way. 

I was nervous but I knocked. I heard a little sound from the room so I opened the door. I stepped in and the room was small but comfortable. His bed was made, and it looked like everything had a place. Not that he had a lot of stuff. He was sitting up in his bed looking through a book. He looks up and sees me standing there against the door. 

He opens his mouth to say something but I stop him. 

"Dew, I am sorry. I am sorry I am acting the way I am towards you. We should have already had this done and over with but for some reason I let it linger on." I shivered a little because it was kind of cold and I hadn't warmed up all the way from outside. 

He stood up and walked towards me "I know friends, at any stage fight. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if we did end in blows with each other. You are my best friend with the added bonus of a lover as well. I didn't want anyone else to take that spot." 

I look up at him "No one will take your spot. There is no other Ghoul that would. I don't want you to leave and I don't want you gone." 

He grabs a hold of me and pulls me into his chest. "Then lets stop fighting like children. Because if we don't we are both going to lose this situation. I promise I will try harder to keep my feelings in check and try to just talk to you."

"I promise to not react the way I did and listen to you. I understand the way you are feeling. I am not sold on the whole Raphael thing but I didn't mean to cause the problem."

He kisses the top of my head "You are cold."

I smile "Yeah, well I was outside for sometime and it isn't the warmest down here."

He holds on to me tighter. "I'm not going to lose you. I don't want to leave the Abbey either. So are we okay now?"

I turn my head to where I am looking up at him. I smile at him "Yes."

"Good. Now why don't you come to bed."

I nod my head. "I just want to lay with you right now. What are you reading?"

We walk over to his bed and I take my shoes off and my coat. He sits back against the headboard like he was before and opens his arm to let me in. I lay next to him with my head on his chest. His tail wraps around my legs. The warmth he gives off feels so good that I cuddle into him even more.

"I really wasn't reading. More like looking at the pictures. You know I can't read very well."

"I'm sorry." I turn my face to where I can see him. He has his mask off and he is so handsome. I run my hand down his scars.

"How are you feeling my sweet Ghoul? All healed up?"

He puts the book down. He leans his face into my hand "I am feeling so much better. It has taken a lot more time than what I thought it would. I am pretty much healed up."

"Good I'm glad. I do have to know how was staying with Papa?"

"He took great care of me that is for sure. In one form or another." He says with a chuckle.

"I had no doubt about that. I told you he would be one of your best lovers."

"You were not lying about that." He leans down and kisses my forehead. "So I haven't really heard much about your trip. How did it go?"

"It was one of the best times I have ever had in my life Dew. It was so great to be just with Ambrogio. It was even nice going to that dinner for Papa. I met some really nice Sister of Sins while I was there. They helped me pick that dress out."

A faint smile crosses his face "Hmm, you looked delicious in that dress." His hand starts to rub my back. 

"I have never felt more beautiful in my life than when I had that on. I am sure Papa told you about me slapping that Cardinal."

He starts to laugh "Yes, I was actually still with him when Cardinal Copia called him about that. At first he was not happy but then as Copia kept talking he just started laughing about it. I couldn't believe you would do something like that."

"I didn't think I ever would either but I didn't like the way he was touching me. You know here Papa asks everyone their permission before he does anything but this guy just went for it."

He starts to play with the end of my hair. "I'm sure he deserved it no matter what. How did Copia react?"

"He didn't have time to react when it happened that is for sure but he turned to me in the car and told me he loved me even more."

He nods "I'm not going to lie I hoped your relationship with Copia would die out but after the situation with Aether and then him taking you away. I knew he loved you too much and that he really does love you."

"I know you may not understand it or Papa but I know he does and I love him just as much. But.." I look up at him and I caress his cheek "I love you too."

"I know you do." He hugs me tighter.

"Can I stay here with you tonight?" 

"Of course you can. You don't ever have to ask." 

He moves down on to the bed "Would you like me to get off of you so you can put different clothes on?"

"Yeah, might as well. Would you like a shirt?"

I nod my head and I get up off the bed. Dew gets up and walks over to his closest. He pulls out a shirt for me and throws it to me. Then he grabs some pajama pants and undresses and put them on. 

I start to unzip my habit and I let it fall to the floor. I hear him suck in a breath. I put the shirt on and I turn back around. He is standing there just looking at me.

"What?"

He shakes his head "I'm sorry I can never stop watching you is all."

I smile at him and we climb back into bed. He lays on his back and I snuggle up to him. I lay my head on his chest and I wrap my leg around his. I feel his tail wrap around me. He starts to pet my hair. 

"I'm so glad we are here." I say. 

"Me too. I love you Sister Kay."

"I love you too Dew."

I fall asleep to him petting my hair and him purring lightly.

\---------------

We woke up at about the same time. We were still wrapped around each other and it didn't feel like we had moved at all. I turn my face and kiss his chest. 

"I don't want to go to work today." I say with a sigh.

"Then don't, lets just spend the whole day together. Lets go into town and just see what happens."

"Yes, that is what we are going to do. That sounds amazing." 

I get up from the bed and I walk over to my coat. I grab my phone out of my pocket and I had a few missed messages from Ambrogio. 

[Where are you?]

[?]

[Papa said that you were upset with us. Please answer me.]

I respond to him 

[I am so sorry Am. Yes, I am not that happy with you but I have been with Dew. Also I am not going to come in today. Dew and I are going to spend it together.]

I walk back to the bed and lay back down with Dew. 

"So what do you think of Raphael?"

"Once I got over my hatred of him he is actually pretty cool Ghoul. It has been fun to watch him since he has never seen some of the things that happen here at the Abbey."

"Yeah, I think the Ghoul human relationship is a bit odd to him."

"Yes, it is but that is always something most new Ghouls have to get use to. But I think he is going to fit in just fine."

"Good, I'm glad." My phone dings and I look down.

[It is okay, I was a little worried but Papa said you had probably went to find him. Glad you guys have made up. Your work will be here for you when you come in tomorrow. Have fun. I love you!]

I smile a little [I love you too]

"See this is why I can't second guess you guys getting married." Dew says as he looks at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Your smile, you just light up when you speak to him or see him. I have watched you at Mass when he does them and your face just lights up."

I blush a little. "Didn't realize I did that."

He brings me close again to him. "Lets take another little nap and then we will go into town."

\--------------------------

We spend the rest of the afternoon and evening in town. We end up at a local bar, one that most people from the Abbey go to. We stay in a booth for most of the night just drinking and talking. We still little kisses from each other through out our time there but nothing major. People start to leave and so we move to the bar. The bartender is Joe, who is always there. He keeps giving us drinks. Soon, we were the only ones left. 

Joe leans across the bar. "I hate to break the party up but it is time to close up."

I give him a pouty look "Okay, Joe." I fumble in my bag to grab my phone. 

I started to laugh and lean against Dew. I didn't realize I was as drunk as I was. I look at Dew and give him a quiet sign. 

I whisper "I'm going to call Papa. You can't drive home."

I press the call button. 

"Why aren't you calling Copia?" Dew ask as he takes the last drink of his drink.

"Shhh....."

Papa finally answers the phone.

In a bright cheery voice I say "Papa!"

"Kay, do you know what time it is?"

I shake my head "No, I really have no idea. But is there anyway you could come get Dew and I?"

I hear him sigh. "Don't be mad Papa. If you are busy, as in sexy fun time.." I start to laugh. "We can stay in town."

"Why are you not calling your soon to be husband?" 

"Because I love you the most."

"Give the phone to Joe."

"How did you know where we are?"

"Kay, give the phone to Joe."

I reach over the bar "Joe, Papa would like to speak to you."

Joe grabs the phone from me. 

"Joe?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Please keep them there and I'll be there in about 30 mins. I am sorry for them."

"They are really no problem, I love these two." 

He hands me the phone back. "Papa says he will be here in about 30 mins."

I wrap my arms around Dew's neck and give him a kiss. "I love you my sweet Dew."

"I love you too"

The three of us sat there and talked until the door opened. I turned my head and in waltzed Papa and then behind him was Copia. I turn to Dew.

"Oh no, I'm in trouble he brought Copia too." We start to laugh. 

I get up off the stool and I have to catch myself since I hadn't stood for a while. 

Papa comes up to me and I wrap my arms around him. "Papa, you look so sexy." I wrap my arms around him. 

"Okay, you two lets get you home." 

Copia walks around and helps Dew down off the stool. 

Papa peels me off of him and he turns to Joe. "Joe, thank you for keeping them here. The Cardinal and I are sorry that you had to stay late."

"It is really okay, Papa Emeritus. I got everything cleaned up and really these two are fun."

I grab my bag and I pull out some cash. I hand it over to Joe "Here you go good man. I think this should cover our drinks and you having to stay longer."

"Thank you Kay, this should be plenty. You be nice to them." He smiles at me. 

Copia hands Dew to Papa and he grabs me. I smile at him but he didn't look very happy. The four of us walk out the door and it felt so good and nice. 

I lean in to Copia and whisper "Don't be mad at me Daddy." I nuzzle his neck. "You look so good."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to make you mad."

He holds me close "I'm not mad maybe more annoyed because you woke us up. But you know that we would come and get you." 

We stop on the sidewalk and he leans down and starts to kiss me. I reach up so I could catch his lips better. I lick his lips and he opens them up. Soon our tongues are dancing around each other. We get lost in the moment.

Papa walks up to us and makes a little coughing noise "Do I have to keep an eye on you too?" 

I hear the smile in his voice. I feel Dew wrap his arms around me and he kisses my neck.

"Aww Papa, are you feeling left out?" I smile over at him. 

"Not right now. Can we please get back home?"

"Sorry Papa. Yes, lets get going." Copia grabs my hand and I grab Dew's.

We walk with Copia while Papa was determined to get back home. We walk to the cars.

"Copia you and Kay take my car back and I will drive the other car with Dew."

"Good bye my sweet Ghoul."

"Good bye Sister Kay, until we meet again." He starts to walk away.

"Oh good lord." Papa said rolling his eyes. "You will see each other in 30 mins. Do you think you can handle that?"

I walk over to Papa and I wrap my arms around his neck. "I do not know if I can make it with out my dear Ghoul. Why must you separate us?"

He looks down at me trying not to smile. "Are we all of the sudden in a Shakespearean play?"

"Oh why thou art trying to tear us away?"

He places his lips against mine. We start to make out, I'm rubbing the back of his neck. 

Copia comes up to us "Okay, you two. Lets wait until we get back shall we?"

Papa breaks away and starts to laugh. "I'm sorry, she just sucks us in."

Copia grabs me by the waist and I let go of Papa. "I know but at this rate we are never going to get home."

Papa and Dew get into the car we brought up to town and Copia and I get in the other. It was Papa's little sports car. We both drive off. 

\------------------

We arrive back at the Abbey at the same time. I lean over to Copia before we get out of the car and whisper.

"Can we have a little sexy time with them?"

He caresses my cheek and leans forward and gives me a kiss. "Yes but you have to ask them."

"I know but I wanted to ask you first."

"That is very nice of you. I forget how ridiculous you are when you are drunk."

"Better than when I'm sober?" I kiss him. 

"Hmm, not better but I love you anyway you are. Glad you don't get drunk a lot."

Dew comes over and opens my door. "Are you getting out or are you going to just sit in there and make out?"

I laugh as I get out of the car. Papa walks over to us. 

"Papa?" I walk up to him and take his hands. 

"Yes?" He looks down at me.

"Do you want to have sexy time?"

He laughs at me "You are using my words against me now?"

I give him puppy dog eyes. He looks over at Copia and he nods his head. "Even though I am not happy with you." He runs a finger down my neck and I shiver. "I will have sexy time with you because I can't say no to you."

I smile and reach up and kiss him. Dew comes up to us.

"Am I invited as well?"

"Yes."

"Come lets go to my quarters since it is big enough for all of us."

Copia walks around to me and puts his arm around my hips. He kisses my neck and I lean my head over to let him to keep kissing. 

Papa and Dew start to walk off towards his quarters. Copia keeps kissing my neck. He bites down a little and then he laps it up. 

"I wanted to be the first to give you a marking tonight. Are you still being a good girl?"

I look at him. "What do you mean?"

He puts his hand down my waist band and he finds my entrance. He pushes a finger up inside and I lean back into him. He doesn't pull out right away. I feel his finger go up to my clit and I let out a moan. He circles my clit for a little bit and then he pulls his finger out. He sucks on his finger right next to my ear.

With a panting voice "Am I still being a good girl Daddy?" 

He moans into my ear "Mmm yes, very good girl. Shall we go join the others?" 

"Yes please. I want to feel Dew deep inside me."

He nods his head and turns me around to where I am facing him. He pushes my lips into his and our kisses are sloppy. We soon hear his phone ding. He makes a groan and breaks the kiss. 

[Stop making out in the garage and come to us.]

Copia laughs and wraps his arm around my waist and I lean into him. Giving him little kisses on his neck as we walk to Papa's quarters.


	80. Chapter 80

We get to his door and we knock. No one answers so Ambrogio and I look at each other and shrug. He tries the door knob and it is unlocked. We walk in and Ambrogio locks the door behind him. We hear some wonderful noises already coming from the bedroom. I turn to look at Ambrogio and he grabs me by my hips and pulls me to him. 

"I'm not quiet ready to share you yet." He starts to kiss me. His hand travels under the him of my blouse and he starts to message my breast through my bra. His other hand goes to the hem of my shirt and starts to pull it up. I lift my arms up and he slips it off of me. He goes to my back and unhooks my bra.

I let it fall off my shoulders and arms. He leans forward and puts a hardening nipple in his mouth. I let out a small moan as my hand runs through his hair.

He starts to move down from my nipples and gets to the waist band of my pants. He starts to pull them and places a kiss on my mound. He pulls them past my knees and then I step out of them. He doesn't waste any time and he pushes his finger up inside of me. I let out a little grasp but it soon turns into a moan. He looks up at me with a smile.

"I love that you just melt at my touch. You follow directions so well, such a good girl. Good girls get rewards." 

With the last word he pushes my legs apart and he starts to gently lick my clit. I try to keep up on my legs but they are beginning to get weak. I grab a hold of his hair as I let out a loud moans. He moans into me and pushes in another finger. Our noises must have gotten to the bed room because the next thing I knew Dew's arm was wrapped around my waist to help hold me up. 

I can feel my orgasm building. "Am.." I start to moan and Dew latches on to my neck and Papa's lips are on top of mine. I moan into his mouth as Ambrogio moves his tongue faster and pumping and curling his fingers deep inside me. Dew bites down on my neck and Papa's tongue muffles my scream. My legs get even weaker as my orgasm pushes through my body. I am shaking uncontrollably. Ambrogio keeps his assault up on me but slowly starts to slow down. Papa breaks the kiss for just a second so we can catch a breath and Dew is licking where he bit me. 

I feel Amborgio's fingers come out of me and he stands up. Dew is still holding me up and Ambrogio gives him one finger is suck on. Once Dew as licked it clean, he turns to Papa and puts it in his mouth. Papa closes his eyes as he sucks my juices off of Ambrogio's finger. Dew lets go of me and Ambrogio grabbed me and picked me up. I laid my head on his chest as he carried me to Papa's bed. 

He was peppering my face with kisses as he placed me on the bed. "You tasted so good. Now, I will share you."

I smile up weakly at him. "Do you mind giving me a minute before round 2?" 

He laughs as he kisses my lips. "I don't think they will mind."

"Are you not going to join us?"

"I want to watch tonight. I had what I wanted."

I just nod and he turns to Papa and Dew. 

With a smile on his face "She would like a minute."

They both kind of laugh and Dew walks over to me and leans down. "Aww, already worn out? But you haven't even had me yet."

We both laugh. I look over and I see Papa and Ambrogio holding each other and making out. 

"They aren't worn out." I say pointing over. Dew looks over his shoulder and smiles. 

He places his hands on either side of me and starts to place kisses on my face. He makes his way to my lips and he lightly starts to bite my lower lip. I open my mouth and his tongue slides in. Soon our kisses become more sloppy. I grab the hold of the back of his head and push him more into me. He moves done to a nipple and starts to suck on one. I let out a moan and I run my hand through his hair. I get touch his horn and he lets out a little growl. I stroke the other horn and he bites down a little on my nipple. I let you a yelp. 

He looks up at me "Are you okay?"

I nod "Just not so hard next time."

"Sorry." He laughs a little and goes back to my nipples.

The next think I know he has flipped me over and has my ass in the air. He starts to kiss my ass cheeks. I let out a little moan and I look up and Papa is standing in front of me. He starts to caress my cheek and smiles at me. 

I look up at meet his mismatched eyes and I lick my lips. I reach forward with my mouth wanting his hard leaking cock. As I am wanting Papa cock, Dew pushes inside of me. With my eyes still on Papa I move forward with the thrust and I begin to suck on the head of his cock. I lick the head, getting all of his pre release. I lick the bottom of his shaft and he lets out a moan and a shiver goes over his body. I close my eyes as I start to take Papa into my mouth. With each thrust from Dew I take a little more of him. I finally have him all the way in my mouth, he places his hand on the back of my head and holds me there.

He leans his head back and lets out a moan. I look up at him and Ambrogio is standing behind him kissing his neck.It always turns me on watching those two together. I feel Dew's claws run down my back and I move back into Dew.

He lets out a growl as he grabs my ass cheek and digs his nails in to it. Papa begins to fuck my mouth as Ambrogio watches behind him. He strokes my cheek that is full of Papa's cock. I soon hear Dew behind me let out a big growl and I feel him releasing deep inside of me. As soon as he is spent Papa takes his cock out of my mouth and I fall on to my stomach. I turn myself over and Papa has Dew by the horns and flips him on to his back. I crawl up to Dew and I start to kiss him. Papa reaches over for the lube sitting on the table and he starts to work a finger inside of Dew. Dew lets out a moan inside my mouth and our tongues dance around each other. Papa reaches up and pinches his nipple as he puts another finger deep inside.

He soon takes his fingers out and I watch Papa start to enter Dew. I start to rub my hands up and down Dew's chest, while pressing kisses all over him. Papa isn't wasting time tonight, he is thrusting hard and fast. He starts to moan and Dew reaches up and pinches Papa's nipple really hard. He lets out a scream and Papa's orgasm shakes his whole body.I sit up and I press my lips hard against Papa's as he starts to come down. I nip lightly at his lips until he starts to kiss me back. He pulls out of Dew and takes me in his arms and we fall to the bed. 

We lay facing each other and I'm tracing his face with my finger. I feel Dew snuggle behind me and he kisses my neck. We all three lay together tangled up. I soon feel Ambrogio touch my toes and I giggle.

"Come on Kay, lets go home."

"But I'm so comfortable."

"I know. Come on love."

Papa presses his lips against my forehead. "Go on my sweet sister. Ambrogio wants you. It is okay." 

I give him a kiss and I turn my head and kiss Dew. Dew was already asleep when I kissed his forehead. Papa moves to let me out of the bed. I get up and the three of us walk to the living room. I grab my clothes and throw them on really quick. Papa pulls me to him again and gives me a hug. 

"I'll see you later okay?"

"Yes Papa."

Ambrogio and I turn and walk out the door. Ambrogio takes me by the waist. 

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I did but I'm sleepy. Did you have a good time watching?"

"Yes, I did. You were as sexy as ever." 

We reach our quarters and we walk in and straight to bed. I crawl in and Ambrogio crawls in a little bit after me. He hugs me to him. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We both fall asleep. 


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a shorter chapter...  
Thanks for reading!

A couple of weeks went by and nothing to exciting happened. We still have Raphael living with us. I think Ambrogio and I have realized we liked having him around. He would still sit and watch us if we were all in the library but we got used to that pretty quick. Raphael was starting to really settle in and liking the Abbey. Him and Dew would go out and do things until we could figure out what he could do in the Abbey. 

One evening Ambrogio and I were sitting in the bedroom watching TV. I was cuddled up against him and he was playing with my hair. 

"I sent the picture of the dress I want to Sister Norma and Sister Lilly in Brussels."

"Do I get to see this picture?"

I smile and look up at him "Nope, it is a surprise."

"So I can't even go to Brussels with you either?"

"Nope, you have to wait."

"I have to admit I'm starting to get a little excited about this wedding. It is going to be here before we know it."

I get closer to him "I know I'm excited. Luckily there isn't too much to do since we really aren't going to have anything big. "

"Which is the way I like it." He hugs me tighter.

As we sit there his phone starts to ring. He sighs and gets up and walks over to his dresser. He answers the phone and all he does is agree. I shut the TV off and I watch him. He puts the phone down and looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"I have meetings tomorrow all day I guess. I was hoping to have a relaxing day tomorrow."

I get up and walk over to him and I place my hands on his face. I give him a quick kiss. "I'm sorry. Who are the meetings with?"

He looks down at me with his mismatched eyes. "Sister Imperator and more of the clergy."

"Any idea what they might be about?"

"Nope, sure don't." He leans down and gives me a kiss.

"Then we should probably go to bed so you are well rested."

He kisses me again and nods his head. 

\------------------

The next morning he gets up earlier than normal. I get up when he goes into the bathroom to get ready. I walk to the kitchen and start the coffee maker. I grab some eggs and I start to make him breakfast. When the eggs were pretty much ready Ambrogio walks into the kitchen. 

He sits down and I place the plate in front of him and a cup of coffee. 

"You didn't have to get up and make me breakfast."

"I know but I wanted to. I may not get to see you all day." I lean down and give him a kiss and I sit across from him. "Anyway, I'm going to go back to bed once you get done."

He laughs a little as he eats his breakfast. He finishes up and cleans up his dishes. I stand up with him and he gives me a kiss. 

"Have a good day in meetings. Let me know if you need me for anything today."

"Sounds good. I'll keep in touch." He kisses me again and walks out the door. 

I find my way back to my bed and I fall back to sleep. I am awaken by a slight shaking on my shoulder.

"Sister Kay..."

I open my eyes "Hi Raphael." I move over in the bed and I pat for him to sit down next to me.

He sits with his back against the headboard. "Good Morning Sister."

"You know you don't have to call me Sister. Just call me Kay."

"I know it is hard to break a habit is all."

"I understand that." I want to snuggle up to him but I know I shouldn't. He always looks so snuggle able. I move a little closer.

"What are your plans for today?"

I look up at him "I don't think I really have any. The Cardinal is in meetings all day so I'm not going to go into the office. You know what?"

"What?" He looks down at me. 

"It is finally nice enough I should take you to my favorite spot here at the Abbey."

He smiles "That sounds nice. I haven't really been able to walk around the grounds since I have gotten here so that will be nice."

"Good. Let me get dressed and I'll meet you out back."

He nods his head and gets up off the bed. I watch him leave the room and I close my eyes again. I don't lay there much longer and I get out of bed and I throw some clothes on. I grab my phone and also a blanket.

He is standing outside looking around with his hands behind his back. I walk up behind him and I grab his hand. At first he is a little shocked but he grips my hand. 

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" I ask as we start to walk with our hands together. I look up at him. 

He just shakes his head "No, I have gotten used to it."

I smile a little and he squeezes my hand a little harder. I show him the garden and it looked so pretty. All the flowers were blooming and there were people all around it. He wondered around in amazement and I stood back and watched him. It had been awhile since I saw a Ghoul look so amazed by everything. They normally do that when they are here on Earth but I haven't been involved with that for a long time. He finally walks over to me.

"I have never seen so many flowers before, unless they were in the store."

"Did Cardinal Daniel not take you any where?"

"Yes, he did but not like this. I was always in a car or inside a building. He never took walks and if he did I was never invited with him."

I nod my head. "Come on, I want to show you one of my favorite spots."

He grabs my hand and I turn and walk towards the pond. I didn't want to sit on the bench today since it was so nice I thought we could walk further down the pond and just sit on the blanket. We get to the bench and I stop and taking it in. 

I take in a deep breath and I let it out. "This is my spot. It has been my spot for many years." I say as I'm looking out over the pond and to the distance. 

"It is a nice spot that is for sure."

"Yeah, I would come here after working all day. The silence was the greatest thing this place gave me. Also this is one of the first places the Cardinal and I interacted."

I see him look over at me.

"He found out that I came here often and one evening I was sitting here and he joined me. It was not a very long talk but that talk I think is what got the ball started with us."

"That is a sweet story. I love the both of you."

I blush a little and smile at him. "We love you too. Come on lets move down a little further and we will roll out the blanket."

He smiled and we walked down. We found a perfect sunny spot and laid the blanket out. We both sat down. I would watch him out of the corner of my eye and he was just looking all around. I grabbed my phone and opened the book I was reading on it. 

"You always have a book don't you?" 

I smile "Yeah, I always did before but since I have been with the Cardinal my addiction is even worse."

He laughs a little and leaves me to the book. 

I get comfortable by laying on my stomach and propped up on my elbows. I lose track of everything while I am reading. I am brought back to my surroundings when I heard Raphael rustling around. At first something shiny catches my eye, I turn my head to see what it was and my eyes widen. 

I turn more on to my side and I look up at Raphael and his eyes are closed but he has taken his mask off. Most of the time Ghoul's don't take their mask off. It is not necessary in the Abbey to wear them but they all do. Also this was something Ambrogio told me not to bring up when talking to Raphael after that first day. 

The only other Ghoul I have seen without his mask is Dew. I am drawn to him, so I get up on my knees and I am level with his face. 

I place my hand on his cheek and he leans into it. "Raphael?"

He opens his eyes and I never realized how blue they were before. The mask hides so much of their faces. He stares right into my eyes. He smiles softly. "I have been wanting to show you for some time." 

I am so shocked but yet so calm about all of it. He was very handsome without his mask. His horns curled at the end, he had a cute nose but his eyes were so mesmerizing. He places his hand on top my mine that is resting on his cheek. 

"Not what you thought uh?"

I didn't know what to say. Many emotions were running through my mind, I leaned in closer to his face and I placed my other hand on the other side. I brought his head down to mine and I placed my forehead against his, we both closed our eyes. I don't know how long we stayed like that but the next thing I knew my lips were on his. It was a quick kiss because I quickly realized what I had done. I pulled back and lowered my head and my hands.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to do that." I felt my face turn a deep shade of red. 

"Don't be sorry." He moved his face to where he could see me and he kissed me again. "I have been wanting to do that for some time as well." 

I looked up at him and smiled a little. He takes my hands. "I now understand why you are so loved by so many people."

I shake my head "I'm not loved by that many people."

"It doesn't matter how many, we all have our enemies but the ones that love you, love you to a deep core. I still don't understand it but I think I get it. There is something about you that makes at least me want to reach you, want to know you."

"Well, you have been living in my home for awhile now."

He laughs a little "That isn't want I mean. I couldn't understand why the Cardinal loves you so much and treats you so well. I have never seen a man do that before. Cardinal Daniel is really a bad type of person."

It startled me when he said that because he hadn't spoken much about him since he had been here. The Cardinal had forbidden me from asking Raphael any questions when it came to his old life and Cardinal Daniel. 

"I don't think he is a bad person, just misguided a little."

He shakes his head "No Sister, he is a bad type of person. When I heard about what he did to you at that dinner I knew that night I wanted to come back with you guys. I didn't want to work with someone like that any more. He was so mad when I went and got him that night after dropping the two of you off. I knew something happened but I didn't know what. He took it out on everyone that night."

I sat in silence. Not knowing how to respond. 

"When Cardinal Copia asked me that day when I dropped you off at your house if I would like to join you. I knew my answer right then but he wanted me to think about it that night. I think he knew, he knew how Cardinal Daniel was and this was my way of leaving. I don't think I could thank him enough for what he did for me."

I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes. This was the reason why I loved Ambrogio so much. No one really knows him like we do, they all think he is this weaker older man who is now ahead of the band and church. He is so much more than that. 

"I know how you could do it?"

"How?"

"Why don't you take your mask off for him? Then you will be free to walk around the quarters without the mask."

"Yes, I have thought of that but I wanted you to be the first one."

"You are so handsome Raphael." I let go of his hand and I place my hand back on his cheek. I hear him start to purr and it is a deep purr. I just wanted to snuggle up to him and listen to his purrs. 

I move to where our foreheads meet again. This time both of our eyes are open and we are looking at each other. 

"Can I ask you a question?" He asks.

"Of course you can."

"Why do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"The forehead thing. I don't see anyone else do it only you."

I shrug "I don't really know why. When I first got here this is what Papa and I did. I guess it was as close as we could get at the time. For some reason, and this may sound stupid, but I feel like I am transferring my feelings and emotions to the other person and also the other way around."

"That isn't stupid. I see why you would think that." He pushes his head away. "I have seen you do it to Cardinal Copia, Papa and Dew and I never witnessed anyone else do it."

I smile a little "Well, if you haven't figured out but I am a lot different than anyone else here at the Abbey." 

He laughs "I figured that was the case the first time I met you. How friendly you were to me and that you weren't afraid of me."

"We got lucky we found each other then." 

My phone starts to go off. I grab it and it is Papa.

"Hello Papa."

"Kay, have you see Cardinal Copia?"

"No, he told me he was in meetings all day. Why?"

"Well, that is what I thought too but those meetings are all done and I can't find him."

"Did something happen in the meetings?"

"I'm not 100% sure what happened but if you find him could you at least let me know."

"Yes, I will."

"Thank you."

I hang up the phone and Raphael is looking at me. 

"What was that about?"

"I have no idea but I have a feeling we need to get back to our quarters."

He nods and grabs his mask and gets up. I stand up and gather the blanket up. We start to walk towards our living quarters. All kinds of thoughts were going through my head. It was strange for Ambrogio to just disappear like that so I'm hoping he is just back home. 


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some strong language,blood,and broken bones.

We get to our quarters and I start to look around. I looked into the library and he wasn't there. Raphael went into the kitchen and just shook his head. I walked back to the bedroom, I didn't see him but I saw that his cassock was laying on the bed. I knew he had worn the black one this morning so he had to be around here some where. I walked back out of the room and went to where Raphael was sitting. 

"I know he is here so I'm going to look around the bedroom a little more."

He nodded and I turned back to our room. I shut the door behind me and then I walked to the bathroom. I gasped a little as I saw him just sitting there, looking at nothing.

"Ambrogio?" I say as I step closer to him. He moves his head to where he is looking at me and his eyes are so sad. I get on my knees in front of him and try to make eye contact with him. I place my hand on his cheek.

"What is wrong sweetheart?" 

He doesn't say anything but tears start to fall down his cheeks. I wipe them off. 

"Why are you crying?" 

He still doesn't say anything. I start to get a little worried because he wasn't talking to me. 

"Come on, lets go back out to the bedroom." I grab his hand and he holds on tight. "Would you like to lay down?" 

He nods his head so I walk him over to the bed. I turn the covers over and he sits down on the edge of the bed. He pulls me to him between his legs and he is hugging me, like he won't ever see me again. I run my hand through his hair as he holds on to me. 

"Would you like me to lay down with you?" 

He nods his head again. 

"Okay, give me a few minutes and I'll be back." I help him lay down and I cover him up. I kiss his forehead and I leave the room. 

Raphael is sitting in his room when I find him. 

"How is he doing?"

"Not good, I don't know what is going on. He won't talk to me at all. He is laying down and will probably be asleep soon. I wonder what happened in those meetings today."

"Papa didn't know?"

"No, he said he didn't really know what was said." I grab my phone and I text Papa.

[I found him, he was in our quarters. Are you sure you don't know what those meetings were about?]

I sit on the bed next to Raphael. I let out a sigh. "He'll be okay I promise."

"I know he will but it worries me about what Sister Imperator told him."

"I take it most people don't really like her around here."

"That is an under statement that is for sure. Her and I do not get along at all. She would do anything to separate the Cardinal and I."

"It is getting late, why don't we go to sleep and then in the morning maybe the Cardinal will talk."

I look over at him. "You are right. Thanks for the nice day Raphael"

"Same to you too Sister."

I get up and I walk back to my room. I hear Ambrogio snoring lightly, I change my clothes and I get into bed. I snuggle up to Ambrogio and I become the bigger spoon. He puts his arms around mine as I hug him to me. I kiss his neck and then cheek. I close my eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep.

\--------------------------------

When I wake the next morning Ambrogio is already gone. I get up quickly and I get dressed for the day. I pretty much run to the Abbey and I go straight to Papa's office. I needed to know what was going on, I knew Ambrogio wouldn't tell me. As I walked by his office he was sitting at his desk. I wanted to go in so badly but I needed to figure it out first. I walk down to Papa's office and besides knocking I open the door and rush in. 

To my surprise and horror Sister Imperator is standing there. I knew it, I knew it had to do with her Papa looks up at me surprised. Sister Imperator just gives me a sly smile. 

"What is going on?" I say with looking at both of them.

"Oh didn't your precious Cardinal tell you?" She says with a hint of a laugh. 

"Fuck you Sister." I say with furry. I see Papa get up from his chair and walk around the desk.

"Okay, okay, calm down." 

I turn to him "Then tell me what the hell is going on?" 

Sister Imperator starts to laugh "I thought you guys were close, didn't I hear something about you two getting married?"

I walk up to her and before I knew what was going on I slapped her hard against her face. Papa couldn't react fast enough and she flipped her head back and then her fist came into contact with my nose. I heard a crack and when I brought my hand down from my nose it was bleeding.

I start to go after her but she is already to the door. "You won't be seeing your little Cardinal much longer, as for that wedding, that isn't going to happen either."

"You are a fucking bitch. I hate you I hate you so much." I make it to her one more time and I take a swing and I hit her cheek. Before anything else could happen Papa grabs a hold of my arms. "Let me fucking go." I yell as I try to get to her again. 

"You will not be long for this church any longer. You will be banished finally after all of these years."

"LEAVE RIGHT NOW IMPERATOR" Papa yells because he couldn't hold me any longer. I get out of his grip and she slams the door in my face. I was able to stop before I slammed my face into it. I open it and I start to run down the hall way but she was gone. 

"We need to get you to the infirmary. She broke your nose." He hands me a towel and I place it over my nose. 

I was so mad and I was shaking. The hallway was just a red blood. He walks behind me as I walk down the hallway. We pass the Cardinal's office and he is standing inside his door. I look at him briefly. Papa stops.

"Come on Ambrogio."

He just nods and follows us. I hear them whispering behind me. I was still seething mad. 

"What happened?" Ambrogio ask.

"Her and Sister Imperator got into a physical fight."

"Why?"

He looks over at him "I think you know why."

I hear Ambrogio let out a sigh. "I should have told her."

I turned around and the two men stopped. They could see the anger in my eyes. "Yes, you should have fucking told me Ambrogio. I still don't know what the hell is going on."

Papa holds his hands up. "Calm down Kay."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down. Why didn't you tell me? Why am I the one in the dark but yet have a fucking broken nose and once again going to the fucking infirmary."

They both look at each and I huff and turn around. I continue on to the infirmary. I open the doors hard as I walk in. The Ghoul who is behind the desk is surprised and goes and gets a nurse. Sister Margaret comes out.

"Oh my gosh, what happened Sister Kay?"

"Don't want to talk about it. I just want it fixed."

She ushers me into an exam room and the boys walk in behind me. 

"I want to apologize for Sister Kay's attitude." Papa glances at me.

"That is okay, Papa. What happened?"

"She got into a physical fight. I believe her nose is broken. Can the doctor fix it?"

She walks up to me "May I look at it?"

I nod my head and take the towel down. She looks at it and touches it with her gloved hand. 

"Ouch"I say as she is looking.

"I'm sorry. I'll go get the doctor." She leaves the room. 

I look at the two men across from me. "Is someone going to tell me?"

Ambrogio clears his throat. "I know you were worried about me last night, I just didn't have the strength to tell you. I wish I did because then we wouldn't be here. Sister Imperator and the higher clergy are sending me back out on tour."

I look at him and Papa. Papa only nods his head "How long?"

"At least 6 months if not longer. I was also told that you would not be able to come with me."

"Excuse me for a second." Papa says as he heads out the door. 

I watch him in silence as he leaves the room. I look over at Ambrogio and his head is lowered. 

"She is doing this on purpose isn't she Ambrogio?"

He looks up at me "Yes, I believe so. She is in such a rage because I chose you before any other Sister of Sin. She wants us to be apart so that way we can forget about each other." 

I swallow not sure how to even respond. "She told me she was banishing me from the church so I guess she is going to win."

Before Ambrogio could say anything else the doctor steps in. 

"Ah, Sister Kay. I hear you have a broken nose. May I look at it?"

"Yes, Sir." I move the towel down. He starts to poke around it and tears well up in my eyes. 

"It is broken but I don't think you are going to need surgery but I will need to reset it myself. It is going to be uncomfortable for about 2 weeks but then we will look at it again. Let me go grab my things and I'll be right back."

I put the towel back on my nose and I sit there. 

"She can't banish you from the church Kay."

"You don't know that Ambrogio."

"No, I know she can't. She doesn't have that type of power in this place. Gabriele is still in charge and he won't let that happen."

"You don't know that either Ambrogio."

"Kay...." The door opens and the doctor walks back in. Ambrogio sits down in a chair while he waits for the doctor to finish. 

"Okay, Sister Kay. I'm not going to lie this is probably going to hurt but the sooner we do it the better the out come."

"Okay." 

Sister Margaret walks in to help him. They administer a shot into my nose to make it go numb, he then puts tools into my nose to help open it up. He then inserts another instrument and I let out a yelp. 

"Sorry, almost got it done." 

I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. Not only from the pain of my nose but just what has happened in the last hour or so. 

He finally gets done and he puts a splint on it and dresses it. "Here is some antibiotic to take, we don't want you to get an infection. In about 14 days come back to see me and we will take a look at it. Sister Margaret would you please clean her face off as well."

"Yes Sir." She starts to rub the dried blood from my face. 

The doctor hands me the bottle. "Take for the full 14 days and we will see you back. Also try not to get into any more fights."

"I won't." 

Sister Margaret finishes cleaning my face off. 

"Thank you Margaret."

She pats me on the hand "You are welcome. Be careful okay?"

"I will."

Ambrogio gets up from his chair and helps me down off the table. We walk out the door and Papa is standing there waiting. 

He looks at me "You will be going to Lorenzo's house for a couple of days."

"Why?" I could start to feel my anger come back.

"Because you need to get out of here that is why. I need Sister Imperator to cool down before I can go talk to her." He gets a little closer to my face "Don't you ever question me, if I tell you to jump you will jump. Do you understand me?"

I look straight into his eyes. I see the anger start to build and I know he sees that in my eyes as well. "Why don't you just banish me then? Besides getting your brother involved." 

By this time Ambrogio is standing between us. "You two stop it. Stop it right now." He yells. 

We are both startled and look at him. "Kay, you will go to Lorenzo's for a couple of days and Gabriele will take you there. I will try to handle Sister Imperator since she likes me the best. Now" He turns to face me "you will go back to our quarters and you will pack a bag and you two will leave for Lorenzo's. Do you understand me or do I need to say it again."

He looks at me and his eyes are turning a red color. "Yes, I understand." I lower my head. 

"Good, Gabriele take her and then get her out of here as fast as you can. When you get back come to my office."

"Yes, Ambrogio." 

I trudge off with Papa behind me and Ambrogio standing there talking to the doctor. 

I don't talk to him while we walk across the grounds to my quarters. He waits out in the hallway for me and I grab a few things and my phone and book. I also grab a blanket. I see that Raphael's door is open and he is standing in there watching.

"What is going on?" He ask and then he sees my face. "Holy crap Sister Kay, what happened?"

"Why don't you ask the Cardinal when he comes home." I say as I walk by him. 

He watches me in silence, stunned by my reaction. Papa looks back at him and just shrugs. We walk out the door and to the garage. Papa already had the car waiting and we both got inside. I figure Papa would be driving but he was having a Ghoul drive us to Lorenzo's house. 

I curled up in my blanket against the door and looked out the window. How many times have I been taken away? I didn't realize I was that bad of a person really.   
Papa tried to speak to me a couple of times but I didn't respond. He sighed and gave up trying. It was several hours and we finally arrived at Lorenzo's house. If this was any other time I would have been so excited to see him but I didn't want to be there. I didn't know where i wanted to be but not hidden away some where. The Ghoul drives up to the front, he gets out and opens my door. I climb out and wrap the blanket back around me once I have my bag. Papa walks ahead of me to the door and he knocks. 

One of Lorenzo's Ghouls opens the door and ushers us in, I just want to find a bedroom to lay down in. He takes us to the library and Lorenzo is looking out the window when we walk in. 

"Did you two have a nice drive up?"

"It was okay." Papa says. 

I just stand there not saying anything. 

"Good." He turns around and looks at us. I can see the disappointment in his eyes and I lower my gaze to the floor. "Are you hungry?" 

Papa doesn't say anything but looks over at me. "Are you hungry Kay?"

"No" I whisper. "I would like to lay down though. Can your Ghoul please show me to my room?"

Lorenzo sighs and looks over at Gabriele. "Yes, would you please show Kay to a room."

The Ghoul bows his head and I follow him. I hear them walking behind me.

"Thank you Lorenzo for letting her stay here. I am sorry if we have interrupted anything. I don't think she will be a bother so you can go about your business."

"She looks really pissed off Gabriele. What really happened?"

I stop and turn around "You want to know what happened Lorenzo. You can just ask me you know."

He looks at me but doesn't look away "Then what happened?"

"Lets see where to even begin..." I put my finger to my chin "oh yeah that fucking bitch is banning me from the church because I punched her but yet I'm the one with the broken nose. She has never liked me and now she is tearing Ambrogio and I apart piece by piece. I'm just a fucking game piece for everyone. So like I said to Papa earlier just go ahead and banish me and then I'll be gone." I don't take my gaze away from Lorenzo.

I see the disappointment once again in his eyes and out of the corner of my eye I see Gabriele almost just seething.

"I told you not to talk like that didn't I?" 

Lorenzo looks over at his brother amazed at the tone of his voice.

"Whatever Papa." I turned and continued with the Ghoul. 

They didn't follow me and I was fine with that. I was done talking. We got to a room and the Ghoul opened my door. I walked in and it was like a little suite. My first thought was, good I don't have to leave this room.

There was a bathroom, a little sitting room and a kitchenette. I turned to the Ghoul and thanked him. He bowed and walked out the door closing it behind him. I followed him and locked the door. I walk back to the bed and curled myself up in my blanket. Cursing to myself because my nose freak-en hurt.

\----------------------------

Lorenzo and Gabriele watched me walk away with the Ghoul in silence. Lorenzo turned to his brother "What the hell was that about?" 

Gabriele was breathing heavy as he was trying to calm down ." They fought in my office and I couldn't stop anything. I'm frustrated with the whole situation. I don't think it would have happened quiet as bad if Ambrogio had just told her but he was scared to so didn't. She had to hear it from Sister Imperator. She lost it Lorenzo...."

"We have always known she has an anger streak but I guess we have never really seen it."

Gabriele nods "We almost came to blows too in the hallway of the infirmary until Ambrogio stepped in. I think I'm just mad because of how Sister Imperator has always treated her and I have never understood that."

Lorenzo put his hand on Gabriele's shoulder "I don't either but Kay does know that Sister can not banish her right?"

"Yes, that is why she says for me to go ahead and do it but I'm afraid Sister will have something else up her sleeve."

"That is why you called me."

"Yes, I knew I needed her out of the Abbey for a little bit so Ambrogio and I could wait for Sister Imperator to calm down and then to talk to her."

"I know but she is really mad and I have to take care of her?"

Gabriele's face breakes into a smile "Yep, it is your turn to take care of her."

"But you are so much better at it than I am. You know I'm not good at babysitting."

"You won't have to do much my dear brother."

"Why do you say that?"

"That room you put her in she won't come out. We will have to break that door down to remove her."

Lorenzo looks down the hallway again "Why do you say that?"

Gabriele looks at him "You have never been around when she is like this. I have plenty of times and it has gotten so much better since Ambrogio came along. I rather her lock herself up here then in the Abbey."

"She can't just stay in there." Lorenzo starts to sound a little worried.

"Did you give her like one of your suites you have here?"

"Maybe, not really sure which room the Ghoul put her in."

"I'm sure that is where she is, she has everything she needs in there Lorenzo. She won't come out until I come back and get her and then I may have to bring the Ghouls with me."

Lorenzo takes a deep breath. "Well, if she is going to do that then I'll just go on with my plans."

Gabriele turns to him again. "Yes, that is probably the best thing."

They both turn and walk back towards the front door. Lorenzo walks Gabriele out to the car.

"I'll be back after two full days, that should give us plenty of time. If I find that it won't be I'll let you know. There are some things I also want to look into when it comes to the touring rules and laws."

"I think I know what you are talking about. There is something there I know it, would you like me to look too? I have a lot of stuff here like that."

"Yes, if you want to go right ahead. Let me know if you find anything."

They shake hands and Gabriele gets in the car. Lorenzo watches as they drive away.


	83. Chapter 83

The trip back to the Abbey was quite and sad. Gabriel didn't really want to leave me there but he knew I had to be out of that place. He only hoped that Ambrogio would have a plan of action in place. This is the second time that he has put everyone in this type of situation. Gabriel rubbed the bridge of his nose. He also knew there was some where in the rules and by laws about touring with the band. He just had to find it. 

Once he got to the Abbey he went straight to Ambrogio's office. He knocks and Ambrogio answers.

"Come in."

Gabriel walks in and Ambrogio looks up at him. 

"Glad you made it back alive." 

"It was a close one that is for sure. But she is at least safe right now. Any ideas?"

Ambrogio shakes his head "No, not yet. I want to give Sister Impeartor enough time to calm down. Dew told me that she is really on a rampage right now. So it is the best I let her cool off."

Gabriel sits down in a seat across the desk. "That is not a bad idea. Once again, this is your fault. Why didn't you just tell her?"

Ambrogio runs his hand through his hair "I know, I don't know. I couldn't even talk to her because I knew it was going to hurt her a lot. I was hoping we would have been able to talk this morning but besides coming to me she went to you. I didn't know she was going to do that let alone punch Sister Imperator." He lets a small smile cross his face. 

Papa tries to hide his smile "No, no one knew that was going to happen. But we should have known something like that was going to happen eventually. Now the question is what do we do?"

Ambrogio shakes his head "I don't really know. I know Sister doesn't have the power to banish her but would she be able to do it anyway?"

"No, she can't do anything. The only way would be if she was able to get my father to banish her but I can't see him doing that. He wouldn't do that for just a couple of punches."

"There are no laws or rules that she can get under?"

This time it is Gabriel's turn to shake his head "No, our rules and laws are set in stone. There are really no loop holes in them. So we are safe to say that she will not get banished. Now, do I want to right now, yes and I want to banish you too BUT I'm not."

Ambrogio bows his head "I'm sorry my Pope. I am trying so hard and I thought I had it all figured out but I guess I don't."

"It is okay Cardinal. Let's just work together to figure out how to get this straighten out."

Ambrogio nods his head.

Later that evening Ambrogio was walking back to his quarters. It was getting late and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed. He hadn't heard from Kay all day which made his heart hurt. He hasn't tried to reach out yet knowing she was still mad at him. He walks in the door and doesn't even notice the two Ghouls standing in the door way of the library. 

"Good evening Cardinal."

Without even looking up he glanced to the side "Good Evening Raphael, Dew."

Dew bows his head "Evening Cardinal."

He walks down the hallway a little further but then stops. He turns around and looks at Raphael. His mouth drops open as he approaches the Ghoul.

"Raphael..." He says as he approaches him 

Raphael smiles "Yes Cardinal?"

"Your mask....it's off." He reached up and touched the Ghouls cheek. 

Dew is standing next to him smiling really big. He was so proud of Raphael. It had taken months but he was proud he felt comfortable enough. 

Raphael blushes "Yes..."

"You are a very handsome Ghoul I must say." 

This makes Raphael blush even more. 

"Please tell me you showed Kay."

"She was the very first one Sir."

"Good, that is how it should be."

"She reacted very well but left me a little shock."

Dew starts to laugh a little. The Cardinal looks over at him. "What is so funny?"

"Her reaction was to kiss him." Dew says. 

Cardinal smiles "That doesn't surprise me my Ghouls. How does it feel not wearing your mask?"

"It feels really good. I like knowing I can trust you all."

The Cardinal nods. "Would you Ghouls care to come to bed with me?"

Dew raises his eyebrow. 

"Not like that. Kay always talks about how nice it is to snuggle up to Ghouls and I am in the need of some snuggles."

"Of course Cardinal. But would you mind telling us what happened and where Kay is?" Dew ask. 

"Her and Sister Imperator got into a physical fight and Papa took her to Papa II's house for a little bit of time. 

Dew's eyes get really big. "That is why she was so awful today."

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Did you see her Raphael?"

"Yeah, but she was very short with me. I didn't know what was going on."

"I didn't tell her that the clergy is sending me out on tour again and for longer than 6 months. She is not allowed to go with me. Sister Imperator is trying to break the two of us up."

Dew walks up to the Cardinal and wraps his arms around him. "It is okay Cardinal." The Cardinal leans into the hug. It felt nice to have a hug, he didn't realize how much he wanted that touch. "I'm sure Papa will figure something out."

"He may or may not but we have to calm Sister Imperator down because she is going to try to get Kay banished and we can't do that."

Raphael lets out a gasp. "Sister Kay can't leave."

Dew looks over at him as his head rest on top of the Cardinal's head. "She can't unless one of the Papa's banish her."

Raphael nods. Dew squeezes Cardinal one more time and lets go. The Cardinal takes Dew's hand and then Raphael's hand. "Come my Ghouls.I miss her and I know the two of you are very close to her. So if we cuddle then maybe I won't miss her so much." 

They all walk back to the bedroom. The Cardinal walks into the bathroom and texts Kay.

[Why didn't you tell me Raphael showed you his face?]

[Didn't see you to tell you. Did he show you?]

[Yes. Very handsome.]

I don't respond back to him after that. He puts on some pajamas and the two Ghouls are already laying in bed. Dew moves over and opens his arms to the Cardinal. The Cardinal doesn't have to be told twice. He climbs in and rest into Dew's arms as Raphael cuddles up next to his back. Raphael's arms wrapped around him and their tails wrapped around The Cardinal's legs. 

Cardinal could feel himself getting very sleepy. He understood now why Kay loved to snuggle with Dew. Their warm bodies felt so nice, and just the touch. He drifted off to sleep with Kay on his mind.


	84. Chapter 84

I had turned all the lights off and I curled up in my blanket. The bed was comfortable but I missed my bed at home. I had shut myself in this room all day. I heard Lorenzo come to the door a couple of times but I didn't respond. I put my headphones back in and I closed my eyes. I soon heard a pop noise. It didn't startle me because I knew it was Dew. I remember him coming to visit me when Ather had me. I felt the bed sag a little as the Ghoul wrap his arm around me. I turned to face him. 

"Hi Dew." I said looking at him. I wanted to cuddle up to him so bad but I was afraid it would hurt my nose. 

He takes my chin in his hand and lifts my face up so he can see me. 

"She really did a number on you didn't she?" 

"Yeah, and then I'm the one the take out of the church."

"The Cardinal and Papa are trying to figure out what to do." He starts to stroke my cheek with his thumb.

"Why doesn't Papa just go ahead and send me a way. All I am is trouble any more. It isn't worth it, they have more important things to do then deal with this shit. Then the Cardinal can go on tour and I won't be in the way."

"Kay, you know as well as I do that would not make the situation better. Have you spoken to Papa since you have been here?"

I shake my head.

"So you have just shut yourself up in this room all day with no human contact?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be best. I'll just stay here so I can't do anything else." I turn away from Dew and curl myself up. 

"It might make you feel better to talk to him."

"Why would he want me to talk to him? I have intruded into his life here at his house." 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that my dear."

I feel tears start to run down my cheeks. He pulls me close.

"I want to get close but I am afraid it will hurt my nose. I want contact with someone but I'm messing everything up. I want to feel Papa's arms around me and for him to at least lie to me and say everything will be okay." 

He kisses the top of my head. "Then go.. I wanted to check on you to make sure you were okay."

I nod my head. "I will go find him."

"He is in his library."

"Thank you Dew."

He lifts my face up and gives me a kiss. I kiss him back not wanting him to leave. 

"Even with your nose and your black eyes you are still the most beautiful Sister that I know."

I kiss him again. "Have a safe little trip back."

He nods and stands up. I hear the pop again and I knew he was gone. 

I knew he was right, I wanted to see Papa. I wanted his strong arms around me. I wanted protection. I got up from the bed and went to use the restroom. I then walked across the bedroom and walked out my door.

The hallways looked so different in the night time. I realized it wasn't super late but it was about midnight. The Emeritus brother never go to bed early. There wasn't a lot of light on in the hallways so it was a little difficult to find my way. I did run into his head Ghoul and he helped me find the library. I saw the light coming through the bottom of the door. 

I stood there for a minute and before I could knock I could hear his voice. 

"Come in Kay."

I was surprised and I opened the door. The room was very inviting just like the first time I saw it. He was sitting behind his desk looking at things. I walked in with my head bowed.

"My Papa, do you have some time to spare to speak?"

He lifts his head a little confused by what I said. He thought it was odd that I addressed him that way and with my head bowed. 

"Of course, I always have time for you." He motions for me to sit down in one of his chairs across the desk. 

I walk over to it and I keep my head down. My hands in my lap and I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes. 

"I am sorry for everything. I am sorry that I have intruded into your life here. I am sorry that I have caused so many problems within the last year." My voice chokes a little and the first tear drop falls down my cheek. "I have prayed to our Dark Lord and I truly feel like I should be sent away from the church. That way the Abbey and everyone in it will not have to worry about me or what is going to happen next. I want everything in my heart for Ambrogio to succeed in bringing new and more people into the congregation. I don't want the reason to be me when he doesn't full fill his duty to the church" 

The tears start to fall on my hands as I speak. My nose is starting to hurt but I don't look up. I stand up. 

WIth my head still bowed and me trying to hold everything in without breaking down in front of him. "Would you please tell your brother that he does not need to come and get me for I will leave from here. I will take what I have with me and fend for myself. I have done it before in my life and I know I am able to do it again."

I turn my back on him and my shoulders start to shake as I start to cry. I hear him get up from his chair and I heard his quick footsteps. He was practically running to stand in front of the door. 

"I cannot let you leave Kay."

I don't look up at him. Tears still falling down my cheeks "Please Papa, you can tell everyone I left in the middle of the night and you didn't know."

Before I knew what was happening he swooped me up off my feet and was cradling me in his arms. I started to cry harder my whole body shaking. I didn't care about my nose and I placed my face into his chest. He held on to me tight as he opened the library door and we were heading down the hallway. 

A Ghoul saw him coming and he quickly opened his bedroom door for him. Lorenzo nodded his head in thanks and went in. He sat in one of his chairs with me still in his arms. He started to rock a little trying to calm me down. To my surprise he even started to sing a little. The tears finally stopped and I was able to calm down. He rubbed my back. 

"Oh my little one." He said in a raspy voice "If I know anything I know our Dark Lord does not want you to be alone. In reality, I do not want you to leave. It may feel like you are causing more problems than normal but this is part of life yes? Your life has been so different than all of ours, even the Cardinal's."

I keep my head on his chest listening to his words and his heart beating. He strokes my hair.

"Sister Rose try to teach you everything she could when we could not. Controlling feelings is not a forte in the Emeritus house hold. I could see in you the anger and I knew it would come out one day. Sister Imperator has not made your life easy and she has crossed the line this time. No matter what a senior clergy member should not strike another. And that goes the other way around, no member of the clergy should strike a senior clergy member."

"What is going to happen?" I ask whispering.

I could feel him shake his head. "I do not know. The only person that would be able to truly banish you is my father. I don't think Sister Imperator would be able to persuade him to do that. In all of my time here in this church I have never seen that happen. Only with Ghouls but they are different than us. Now, people chose to leave the church and that is fine but us kicking someone out I have not seen."

"Besides being the first one why won't you let me leave?" I start to feel the tears again. I didn't want to leave but I felt like it was the right thing to do. 

"One thing, I will not be blamed for you leaving. If you left my brother would resent me the rest of our lives. Two, I don't want you to leave. I know my father would be very hurt if you were to just up and leave."

I finally look up at him through tears in my eyes. "Papa, this isn't the first time I have struck a senior clergy member."

He puts his hand on my cheek and starts to rub the tears away. "Yes, I know but we have been trying to get to that Cardinal Daniel for some time. What you did with that was a blessing. We knew he was abusing his powers but we couldn't prove it. You helped in that way. Now..."

He kisses the top of my head. "With Sister Imperator that is a little different. I do not know what the Cardinal and my brother have in plan for her. But if anyone can get her to settle down and think about things it would be your Cardinal."

I smile a little and I felt butterflies in my stomach when he said my Cardinal. "I am sorry."

"I am not the one you need to be saying sorry to my dear."

"I know but you are here." 

He smiles and moves my chin to where my eyes are looking into his mis-matched eyes. He leans in carefully avoiding me nose and gives me a soft but gentle kiss. 

I close my eyes and kiss him back. I was starting to feel better by just being in his arms. "May I sleep in here with you tonight Papa?"

He looks in my eyes and smiles "Of course you may. I need to finish up a little bit of work and I'll come to bed." He stands up with me in his arms still and walks over to the bed. He places me on the bed and then pulls the covers back. I crawl in under them and he tucks me in. He kisses my forehead.

"Now, go to sleep and don't worry about anything right now."

I nod my head and close my eyes.

Lorenzo stands there and watches me go to sleep. He puts a piece of my hair behind my ear and turns and walks out of the room. He walks back down to the library and shuts his doors. He goes and sits in his chair behind his desk and picks up his phone. He presses Gabriel's number and as it rings he places his fingers on the bridge of his nose. 

"Hello."

"Gab..it is Lorenzo." 

"How is it going?"

"Well, not the greatest at the moment."

"Why what happened?"

"Is the Cardinal with you?"

"No, he went back to his quarters. Do you want me to go get him?"

"No, that is fine. Kay tried to leave tonight."

"I had a feeling she would do that."

"I wish you would have told me, I knew you had talked about it before but I was taken by surprise."

"Did you catch her at the front door?"

"No. She actually came to my office. She started to talk about how she had spoken to the Dark Lord and came to the conclusion that she needs to leave the ministry. Saying she has caused so many problems that she felt like it was the right thing to do."

Gabriel sighed into the phone. "This is new...."

"She was very distraught over the whole thing. Then she said she was just going to go. I told her she wasn't going any where. She then said that she could leave and I would tell you that she left during the night."

"Where is she now?"

"She is sleeping in my bed and I have a Ghoul outside the door and inside making sure she doesn't leave." 

"I have spoken to father already about the situation and Sister Imperator has not gotten to him yet. I don't know what she is up to."

"I think the only person that is going to be able to get information is The Cardinal."

"You are right on that."

"I think she is really lost at this point Gab. I know I have never seen her like this but you have see her."

"Not like this. Like we said earlier we knew the anger was there but it has never shown its face until recently. Why?"

Lorenzo leans back in his chair. "I don't know, it may have something to do with the Cardinal. I think she has found someone and something to fight for."

"Hmm, that maybe right. We never had that problem but you are right it is the Cardinal."

"She has lost him twice now and if she is going lose him one more time it is not going to be pretty."

"This is the time where I wish it was just back to the way it was."

"What way would that be? You just keeping your distance from her but yet are some what there and then I would never be in the picture again." His voice had gotten a little harsher than before.

Gabriel is quiet on the other side for a little bit. Lorenzo knew he was still there because he could hear him breathing. 

"Like it or not, trouble or not, Ambrogio has brought us all together and closer. You can say all you want about how you were already close to her but you are closer correct? Deep down she is fighting for all of us but she is the only one brave enough to stand up for herself and the people she loves. I want you to think about that Gabriel. I will talk to you tomorrow."

Before Gabriel could say anything Lorenzo hung up the call. He sighs as he leans back into his chair. He was surprised at himself that he figured all of that out in a short time but he had always known it. He got up from his chair, shut off the lights and walked back down to his bedroom. 

I was curled up on my side under the covers and I felt the bed move. I then felt his arms wrap around me and I turned to cuddle into him. I got myself into a fetal position as he hugged me against his body. He starts to pet my hair.

"I understand your anger. I understand where it is coming from. I want you to know that nothing will ever hurt you again."

My body starts to shake as I begin to cry. "Why are you protecting me Papa? I do not deserve any of this."

"That is where you are wrong. You do deserve this. Just go to sleep and we will see what the morning brings."

I curl into myself more and he keeps holding me tight. He pets my hair and starts to hum. He knows my weak spot, he knows. How does he know? I think to myself as I feel myself drift off to sleep. 


	85. Chapter 85

The Cardinal wakes up the next morning still between the two Ghouls. Dew's head is on his chest while Raphael's back is to him. He begins to pet Dew's hair and a soft purring escapes Dew. The Cardinal smiles, loving to hear the Ghoul's purr. Dew lazily begins to kiss the Cardinal's chest. The Cardinal's hand moves down to Dew's back and runs it up and down. Dew moves his head up and starts to kiss the Cardinal's neck. He rolls his head over to the side to let Dew have more access. Dew continues to kiss his neck and sucking just a little. The Cardinal lets out a small moan.

"Dew..." Cardinal whispers through a moan. 

Dew looks up at him. 

"We should probably move this to a different room." He looks over at Raphael sleeping. 

Dew nods his head and gets up off the bed. The Cardinal follows Dew out of the bedroom and down to the library. 

As soon as they walk through the door Dew turns to Cardinal and presses his lips his against his. The Cardinal puts his hand on the back of his neck pushing him into him. 

"Let me help you feel a little better Cardinal." 

The Cardinal lets out a moan as Dew places his hand on top of The Cardinal's hardening cock. 

"Please Dew." 

Dew get to his knees and places kisses on Cardinal's stomach. His hands go to the waist band of his pants. Dew pushes him back a little to where Cardinal's back is up against the wall. The Cardinal is moaning, wanting the release. Once Cardinal's back hits the wall, Dew pulls his pants all the way down. Cardinal lets out another moan as his cock is finally released. Dew waste no time into pleasing the Cardinal. He places the head of

Cardinal's hard dick in his mouth. Licking over the slit and then down his shaft. Cardinal leans his head back against the wall. Dew's mouth felt so good. Dew then started to take more of the Cardinal in his mouth. The Cardinal grabs Dews hair and Dew lets out a moan on his dick. Cardinal's cock twitches in his mouth as Dew's nose hits the small amount of pubic hair. Cardinal holds his head there not letting him let go. He moans out loud as Dew lifts his hand up starting to rub Cardinal's balls. Cardinal finally lets go of his head and Dew takes him out of his mouth and then back in. The Cardinal looks down at Dew.

"Dew," He said in a raspy voice "let me fuck your mouth, please."

Dew takes his cock out of his mouth. A small smile "Of course Cardinal, anything for you."

Dew gets into a more comfortable position as the Cardinal take his head. He slowly starts to enter into Dew's mouth. He looks down at the Ghoul as he slowly starts to move in and out of his mouth. He lets out another moan and Dew's hand goes back up to his balls. The Cardinal closes his eyes and starts to really fuck Dew's mouth. Dew feels him hit the back of his throat but he keeps it open. The Cardinal keeps the pace up but Dew knew he wouldn't last much longer. Cardinal's movement became erratic and he soon lets out a growl. Dew felt his hot seed moving down his throat. He made sure to catch all of it as the Cardinal's movements started to slow down. Soon the Cardinal moved his softening dick out of Dew's mouth. Dew licked him clean. 

The Cardinal bent down and had the Ghoul stand. They locked lips, Cardinal loving the taste of himself off of Dew's tongue. They break the kiss and Cardinal places his forehead against Dew's. 

"Thank you my Ghoul. How did you know I needed that?"

Dew smiled "I knew you would need to be relaxed for today. I have been wanting you for a while and now seemed like the best time."

"Would you like me to take care of you?"

Dew shakes his head "No, Cardinal. But a rain check maybe?"

The Cardinal pressed his lips against the Ghoul's again. "Maybe when Kay gets back, yes?"

Dew's eyes begin to sparkle a little and so did the Cardinal's. 

Dew pulled the Cardinal's pants back up and they walked back to the bedroom. Raphael was still asleep and they both laughed to themselves. 

"I'm going to get ready and go see Sister Imperator." Copia says as he heads to the bathroom. 

Dew goes and curls back up against Raphael. Raphael turns over and smiles at Dew. 

"Did you two have a good time?"

Dew looks at him surprised. "How did you know?"

"Oh Dew, I know a lot. Why else would you guys have left the bed together?"

A blush went over Dew's face. Raphael places his hand on his cheek. "No need to be embarrassed. I would have done the same thing."

The both snuggle back together in the Cardinal's bed.

Copia gets ready for the day. He walks back out to the room and smiles when he sees the two Ghouls sleeping. He walks over and decides to put on his black cassock. He puts on some slacks and a shirt then the cassock. He walks over to the Ghouls and kisses both of them on the cheek. He turns and walks out of the room and then out of the quarters. 

\-------------------------------

Copia walks to his office first before he is going to visit Sister. He gets there and is surprised that Papa is already there.

"Good Morning, Papa. You are up early."

He nods his head "Yeah, sadly I did not really sleep. I did have an interesting conversation with Lorenzo last night."

Copia walks behind his desk and sits down. He raises his eyebrows up at Gabriel. "Oh yeah?"

"Nothing bad actually."

"Did Kay run away?" He looks down at his desk hoping he wasn't right. He didn't want her to leave.

"No, she didn't. He told me that she went and spoke to him last night."

Now Copia was looking at him with surprise.

"I know, that took me by surprise too. She started to tell him that she had prayed to our Dark Lord and he advised her that she needed to leave. She was causing too many problems. Said she was very distraught over the whole situation."

"What makes all of this different? Before she would have just left."

"That is what I said. He said that her anger is coming out now because of you." Gabriel looks at Ambrogio.

"Because of me?"

"Yes, the anger is her fighting. As he pointed out we have lost her twice now, luckily she came back. With this being the third time she rather fight then run. She is willing to fight for us, for you really. I am an added bonus if you would say."

Ambrogio sits back in his seat and nods his head. "I get it. Lorenzo is correct, she has never had to fight for something and she always kept it deep down. We knew Sister Imperator would keep pushing her buttons but this time she went to far."

"Yes, way to far. I have spoken to my father and Sister has not spoken to him yet about the situation. He already said he would not banish her, which we knew would be his answer. I don't know what she is up to."

"I don't know either. I'm going to go speak to her in a little bit. I hope I don't lose my job because of this."

"Once again, she can not do that. I am the only one that has the power to kick you out of the church."

"Wow, you said that so nicely."

Gabirel smiles a little "I know. Once again, I have a very strong urge to do that but I won't."

Ambrogio stands up "Thank you Papa"

"You are welcome. Please come and see me when you are doing speaking to Sister."

Ambrogio nods his head. "Don't worry I will."

Papa stands up and Ambrogio walks over to him and they shake hands. They both kind of laughed and then Papa gives Ambrogio a quick kiss on the lips. 

"Better?"

"Better."

They both walk out the door and head different ways. 

\----------------- 

I woke up in Lorenzo's bed at first forgetting where I was at. I snuggled in closer to him as I heard him snoring slightly. He tightened his hold around me and I gentle placed a kiss on his chest. I wanted to feel something other than what I was feeling. I started to kiss his chest some more and then I kissed up to his neck. He moaned lightly as I started to kiss his neck and collar bone. I made my way up to his ear and nibbled on his ear lobe. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at me. 

With a smile "What do you think you are doing, my love?"

I don't say anything but continue kissing his neck. He flips us to where he is on top of me and he is running his hand across my cheek. He places his lips against mine and I become hungry. I lifted my head up to match his lips. We kiss passionately. As we kiss I feel the tears start to run down my face. Lorenzo pulls back and looks down at me. He starts to wipe the tears away. 

"What is wrong my little one?" His voice very concerned and a little confused. 

I don't say anything but grab the back of his head again and press our lips together. Nothing was stopping the tears. He finally released the kiss and sat back up. Taking my face in both of his hands. 

"Tell me what is wrong."

"I'm sorry Papa." I get out from under him. "I'm sorry." I say as I head towards the door and I don't look back. I run back to my room and I lock myself inside of it once again. I felt so stupid, why did I think that would make me feel better? I curled up in a ball on my bed and cried. 

Lorenzo was sitting on his bed with a confused look on his face as he watched me run out of the room. He finally came back from the confusion and ran out the door. He had no idea which way I went but he knew he needed to find me. When he turned he saw a Ghoul standing by his door. 

With a rough voice "Where did she go?"

The Ghoul just pointed down the hallway and Lorenzo went running that way. He knew now where I had gone. He gets to my door and he tries to open it. It is lock. He places his forehead against the door. He knocks.

"Kay"

He knocks again

"Kay, open the door."

Nothing.

"Kay, open the door, please."

I heard him and that made me cry even harder. 

With desperation in his voice. "Kay, please."

Once again he gets no answer. He lets out a sigh and walks back to his room. He throws himself back on his bed and lays looking up at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do, he knew there was nothing in the room that I would be able to hurt myself with. He put his hand to his forehead. Why did that thought come to him so fast? This was a time where he wished Gabriel was here with him, he would know what to do. He looked over at his clock and he knew he wouldn't be awake yet. He closed his eyes and drifted into a very restless nap.

\-----------------

Copia was walking down the hallway with a purpose. He was angry and the closer he got to her office the more angry he got. He had had enough of this crap and he was putting a stop to it today. He got to her door and knocked and walked right in, didn't even wait for an answer.

Sister Imperator looked up surprised as Copia walked in her office. Her voice quivered a little "Good Morning Cardinal. I wasn't expecting you, what can I do for you?"

Copia looked at her and she looked awful. Both of her eyes were black and blue and it didn't look like she got any sleep. Copia smiled a little inside and thought "Good Girl, you did a good job"

He realized he was staring for too long and looked at Sister.

"I have had enough Sister. I am not here to beg on my knees, I am here to tell you how it is going to be for now on."

He could see the anger start to wash over Sister but he didn't care.

"You have no business getting into my life let along my love life. You have put so many things in our way for happiness. You don't even think about me, even though you say you care about me. YOU DO NOT. If you did you wouldn't care who I was with. You will not be telling me what to do any more. This is what is going to happen are you listening?"

Sister got up from her desk staring deep into Copia's eyes. Copia didn't look down he met her gaze and even flared his red a little bit in his eyes. The Sister saw that and sat back down.

"That is what I thought. You will no long interfere with my life. I will marry Sister Kay if you like it or not. I understand that I do have to go on tour but I will not be gone for that long. There will be long breaks in between months. You will not separate us any longer. Sister Kay and I have been separated enough and if we didn't love each other or want each other we would not be together. You have acted like you are above me......"

He watches Sister Imperator when he says these words and she lowers her eyes.

"I need to remind you Sister that I am above you. I make the final decisions with tours and other church orders. Papa and I work closely to make sure this church is running well. But we can't have a church running well when there is an upper clergy Sister that is causing undo stress upon other upper clergy."

Sister looks up at his and he sees the anger once again in her eyes. Just like before he doesn't drop his gaze.

With hate she said "Is that a threat Cardinal?" She starts to laugh.

He laughs his own laugh "Yes, you are warned that we can make your life a living nightmare if you don't step back. You don't want your dear sweet Papa know that you have been stepping in between Sister Kay and me would you? You haven't thought of that have you?"

Sister stands up hands on her desk and leans forward "You wouldn't dare?"

Copia puts his hands on the desk and leans close to her. "Don't try me then. You could very easily be blamed for everything with Sister Kay."

She was mad, how dare him speak to her in this way.

With not another word, Copia turns around and walks to the door. "I will make your life a living nightmare if you get close to us again."

Sister stands there watching him. Copia turns and walks out the door. She sits back behind her desk and wipes her forehead. Not knowing what to do.

Copia walks down the hallway and he is seething mad. His hands are shaking and he is still seeing red. He wasn't paying any attention to where he was walking and he ran right into someone. 

He was relieved that it was just Dew. Dew looked at him. 

"Are you okay Cardinal?"

"No, I'm not." He moved on to his office even though Papa told him to come to him after speaking to Sister. 

He walked in and shut the door and went and looked out the window sighing. 

\-------------------

Papa had just walked into his office and he heard his phone going off. He walked to his desk and picked up the phone. 

"Papa here."

"Hey Gabriel, it is Lorenzo."

"I just left the Cardinal and he was on his way to speak to Sister Imperator. So I don't know anything yet."

"I wasn't calling about that. Umm, I think we may have a more serious situation with Kay."

Papa sits up straight "What do you mean? What is wrong Lorenzo?"

"Is there anyway you guys could come to the house later today?"

"Yes, Yes, we will be there later this evening."

"Good."

With that Lorenzo hung up the phone. Papa sat there with the phone in his hand. 

"I really hope Cardinal can get this straightened up." He says as he puts the phone down. 

\----------------- 

Lorenzo was relieved that his brother would be here this evening. He sat back in his chair at his desk. He was looking through some books looking for that loop hole with the tours. He knew what Gabriel was looking for and he wanted to find it. His mind began to wonder back to me. He went to check on me again but I wouldn't answer or speak to him. A Ghoul took him out of his mind. 

"Yes, Ghoul?"

"Your appointment is down in your room."

Lorenzo looked at him for a minute, not sure what he was talking about. Appointment? He sighed, he had a Sister down in his playroom.

"Thank you Ghoul." He says as he turns his chair around. 

He was in no mood today for such play. This could go two ways, he could go down there and really take his feelings out on this Sister or just dismiss her. He sat there looking at his fireplace and thinking. He finally turns his chair back around and the Ghoul is still standing there.

"Send her away."

The Ghoul didn't move he just stood there.

"Do I need to say it again Ghoul? Send her away."

The Ghoul nodded his head and turned to walk to the entrance of the playroom. He knew the Ghoul was surprised because he had never sent a Sister away. There were bigger things at foot than him playing. He also knew that he does not need to explain himself. He was Papa after all. He stayed at his desk with the books. He heard the Ghoul and the Sister walk back in the library. He paid them no attention. 

I went to look around my room for something. I wish I had pills or something, I really didn't want to be here any more. I grew frustrated as the room was clean from anything. Damn it, Papa got to it. Damn it, I started to cry again. I curled back into bed.

\---------------------

When Papa hadn't seen Copia yet he started to worry. Dew had come in and told him that he ran into the Cardinal and he was really mad. Papa gave him a couple more hours before he would go down there to see him.

He had told Dew that he would be going with them to Lorenzo's house, he had a feeling Dew would be needed. Papa was getting impatient so he finally grabbed his jacket and walked down to Copia's office. He knocks and is surprised Copia answering the door. 

"Papa!" He sounded surprised.

"Oh I thought you didn't know me." He makes his way into the room.

Copia watches him walk in and sits down in the chair. 

"You were suppose to come down to my office after your talk with Sister. Did you even go down there and speak to her?"

Copia walks over to his chair and sits down. "I'm sorry Papa. I was so upset after the talk that I just came right to my office."

"How did it go?" He asked waving his hand.

"Well, it went. I told her what she needed to hear. Threatened her."

"You threatened her? How so?" He was intrigued now. He sat with him elbows on his knees, head in his hands. 

"Umm, yes..." Copia started to shift a little in his seat. "Told her that if she tried anything again that we would be going to your father and letting him know why Sister Kay is no longer at the church. Blame her for everything."

"Also told her that she was not our boss and that we call the shots in this church."

"Very nice my dear Cardinal."

"She made me so mad though but I had to smile to myself , you should see her eyes. Our girl did such a good job at her."

Papa started to laugh. "That doesn't surprise me at all." He starts to stand up and walks around to where Copia is sitting. "On to our other matter, we need to get to Lorenzo's house."

The Cardinal looks up at him with worried eyes "Why? Has something happened?" 

"I do not really know. Lorenzo called saying we needed to get there this evening. I have asked Dew to come a long with us but we need to leave."

"Of course." Copia gets up and looks at Papa. "Is she okay?"

Papa puts his hands on Copia's shoulders and looks right in his eyes "I hope so, I hope so Ambrogio." 

They both walked out the door and down to the car waiting for them. Dew was already in the car waiting. The two slipped in the back and Papa patted the other Ghoul on the shoulder. 

"Okay, lets get going." 

The Ghoul nodded his head and drove on to Lorenzo's home. 

\----------------

They got to Lorenzo's house later in the evening. Lorenzo was already pacing his library's floor when they were led into the room. Lorenzo whipped around, angry.

"What took you so long?"

Papa put his hands up "Calm down Lorenzo. We got here as fast as we could. I'm sorry."

Copia looked over at Papa never seeing him apologize like that before. He looked over at Lorenzo. 

"What is going on Lorenzo?"

He stopped and looked at the Cardinal. "She has locked her self in the room again but it was all wrong this morning."

"What do you mean it was all wrong?"

"She acted like she wanting to have something more, she was kissing my neck and the kisses were so passionate. But she started to cry, when I say cry she was sobbing. I kept asking her what was wrong but she got up and just ran away, back to her room."

Cardinal was watching Lorenzo speak. He could tell this situation was really bothering him. He took a deep breath and walked up to Lorenzo and held his hand. "It is okay Lorenzo. Was there anything she could get to in that room?"

Lorenzo shook his head "No, when she was with me last night I had a Ghoul go in and take everything out like that. Papa had warned me that I should probably do that."

Copia squeezed Lorenzo's hand. "Good because if I know her I know she was looking. Luckily, the only pills she should have are her antibiotic pills."

"Ambrogio, she has been so distraught, when she was talking to me last night I thought maybe it was a good thing. She is afraid of losing everything but yet is very accepting of it. I know the two of you.." He looks at Ambrogio and then at Gabriel "have seen her in these states but I have not."

"Has she let you in the room at all or even said anything to you?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Ambrogio turns to Dew. "Dew?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I know you have been in that room. Do you think maybe you could take me to her?"

Dew looked at him and then at the other two men. He runs his hand through his hair, taking his mask off. "I think I could, I have never done it before. We can try it."

"What would happen if it doesn't happen?"

He shrugs his shoulders "I don't know but I'm pretty sure it will work."

"You two stay here, Dew will come back to the library. I will get her I promise."

The two men look at Ambrogio and then at Dew. Gabriel steps forward "Do you think this is a smart idea Ambrogio?"

"What other choice do we have Gabriel? We know she won't open that door for any of us. We can't leave her in there." Gabriel saw the panic in his eyes. 

"Has something like this happen before Ambrogio?"

Ambrogio looked away and so did Dew.

"What happened?"

Ambrogio let out a sigh "We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to worry." Dew walked up to him and put his arm around his waist.

Gabriel stood there waiting for him to tell him. 

He let out a sigh "This was way before she left for those years. We had just kind of started to get serious. I don't even remember what set it off but she had disappeared for three days about." He starts to rub his hands together as he remembers the episode, Dew hugs him tighter."I was getting very worried and started to panic. I didn't know where she was, she didn't answer her door, she didn't come to work. So one day Dew and I went back to her room. This time we had to get in no matter what. I don't remember how we got in but we did. Him and I looked around every where. We were both starting to panic."

He couldn't look up at the two Papas, he kept his eyes to the ground. "Dew went to check the bathroom and that is where we found her. She was laying on the floor. She was laying there for three days." He felt his eyes being to fill with tears. He hadn't thought about this for a long time. "She had no food or water, she was wasting herself away. I scooped her up in my arms and called the doctor. That is when we went out to the cabin."

Papa was staring at him "You lied to me, you told me she had not been feeling well."

"Kind of lied to you Papa. I didn't want to bother you, I am sorry. But please, please let me try this. I can't wait another day to get in that room." He looked up at Papa and the tears were falling down his cheek. "I can't lose her like this, not this time." 

Dew hugged Ambrogio tighter and Gabriel went up to him and placed his gloved hand on the man's cheek. He started to wipe away the tears as Ambrogio started crying. 

"It is okay Ambrogio. You will get her. We all will get her. Let's try the plan. But you need to get your game face on before going in there because you are going to have to be strong."

Ambrogio shook his head "Yes, Papa." He got his feelings under control and nodded his head. 

Lorenzo walked up to them "We have all the faith in you Ambrogio to bring her out of that dark place and home." 

Ambrogio shook his head. Dew gave him on more squeeze. "Are you ready Cardinal?"

Ambrogio turned to him "Yes, my Ghoul. Take me to her please."

The two other men backed up from Dew and Ambrogio. Dew hugged Ambrogio very tightly. He whispered "Are you ready Cardinal?"

Cardinal shook his head. "Yes, Dew." He gave the Ghoul a kiss on the lips and the next thing he knew was complete darkness. He felt Dew's body pressed against his and his ears were ringing. It felt like he was passing out when they popped into a room. 

It took him a few seconds to figure out that his plan had worked. He looked at Dew and Dew had a big smile on his face. He let go of the Cardinal and he turned around. He saw me laying on the bed in a fetal position. He nodded for Dew to leave him. Dew gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

Once Dew popped out of the room, Ambrogio turned and looked at me. His face drained with color, and he took his cassock off placing it on a chair. 


	86. Chapter 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was a little tougher for me to write. i didn't know how I really wanted it to come out. Things get better and we are inching our way to the end I promise. Thank you for reading.

I heard the pop but I didn't even turn around. I didn't even care, I wanted Dew to go away. I want them to leave me alone. I curled myself tighter in a ball.   
Ambrogio watched me for a second when Dew left. He stood next to the chair he put his cassock on. He saw that I tightened the hold of myself. His heart hurt looking at me like this, he knew I wanted to be alone. He looked around the room and then he walked towards the bed. 

I felt the weight of the bed change under me but I didn't move. When the arms wrapped around me, my heart skipped a beat. It wasn't Dew. Ambrogio turned me towards him and I kept curled up but I buried my head into his chest. I started to sob. My whole body was shaking and Ambrogio was just holding me. He placed his lips to the top of my head and didn't move. 

Ambrogio was glad that he was the only one witnessing all of this. He knew the others wouldn't know what to do, they always wanted to do something to help. He knew that he would just have to hold me and let me come to him. He didn't know how long that was going to take, it didn't matter. He did have his phone with him so he could keep them updated. 

We stayed like that for I don't know how long. My body and tears finally calmed down and I looked up at him. 

"Do you have anything for the pain?" I asked him, knowing the answer to my question. 

He moved a piece of hair away from my face and shook his head "You know I don't have anything. You also know you can't have anything like that right now."

I just nodded my head and folded back upon myself. 

"Kay, have you had anything to eat? Drink?"

I shake my head. 

He sighs "You can't do that either. You promised me you wouldn't try anything again. Won't you just come out? Both Papa's are very worried about you, I would say you have Lorenzo the most worried about you."

I didn't move, I knew he was right. I did promise him that I wouldn't try to hurt myself again. I promised all of them but that was all I could think of at this time. They didn't understand how deep and dark my mind can go. I also knew he was right that I needed to eat or drink something but I wasn't hungry. 

"If you would unlock the door and go out we could probably go home. Would you rather be home?" 

I lifted my head up "Yes, I would." I had a plan. I knew if I just agreed to going home I could maybe make a break for it. This whole time I didn't have the urge to run but it all came back. I felt my mind telling me to run and my legs were ready. I knew I would be in a lot of trouble once I got back to the Abbey, so why should I go back? 

He kissed me on my forehead. "That is a good girl. I want to take you home too. I can take care of you better there." 

I rolled off the bed and went to use the restroom. Ambrogio stood up and grabbed his cassock, smiling to himself. I walked back out to the room and grabbed my bags. 

"I don't need anyone to take care of me. I can take care of myself." I say as I head to the door. I unlock it and before he could reach me I bolted out the door. 

I ran to the front door, passing Ghouls as they were trying to catch me. Ambrogio was behind me yelling at them to not let me out that door. I heard the worry in his voice. From all the commotion the brothers came out and they sprung to action as well. I made it to the front and bolted out on the lawn. I didn't know where to go so I just ran straight behind the house. 

\-------------

Ambrogio was yelling, trying desperately to stop me. He knew if I got out of his line of vision he would lose me. The brothers stopped him.   
Lorenzo was looking at him and the door. "What the hell happened Ambrogio?"

Ambrogio stopped to catch his breath, his hands on his knees. He looks up at Lorenzo and he had anger in his eyes "Why don't you tell me Lorenzo? She bolted out the door. She fucking tricked me."

Lorenzo was about to say something else but Gabriel stepped in. "We can not fight among ourselves right now." He gave them both a glare that told them to stop it. Both men stepped down and back a little."We need to find her. I really didn't think she would run but here we are. She couldn't have gotten far. You two go out there and look and I'll grab Dew. If you find her take her to one of the cars and we will go home."

The other two men nodded their heads "Yes, Papa." Ambrogio said as he moved out the front door.

"You are just going to let him get away with this?" Lorenzo hissed at his brother.

"You have no idea brother. She is tricky when it comes to these type of things. Now, you will either go and look for her or you stay inside." Gabriel said as he ran off to find Dew.

Lorenzo sighed and walked out the door. 

I had ran back to the garden. I don't know why I stopped, my head was telling me to keep going but for some reason I couldn't. This wasn't like the old days where it would be better once I got back. It wouldn't be better, it would be worse. I found a bench that was out of sight from everything and curled myself back up. I was so helpless that I didn't know what I wanted to do. 

Gabriel had found Dew. "Papa what happened?"

"Kay, ran away again. Would you please help to find her. As I told the other two if you find her meet at the cars. We are going home."

"Yes Sir." Dew was already out the door. 

Gabriel was mad. He was hurt and mad. This needed to stop and stop now. He knew what he had to do but he was going to wait until they got back home. He walked out to the hallway and walked to the back door. He opened it and started his search. 

It took a few hours for anyone to find me. I must have dozed off a little because the next thing I knew I was being cradled in someone's arms. They were placing kisses on top of my head and telling me it was going to be okay. When I finally looked I saw that it was Lorenzo's shirt. He notices me moving a little.

"We are taking you home little one." He said as he kissed my forehead. 

I was actually relieved that it was him that found me. I couldn't face Ambrogio yet but I knew that was next. I let him carry me to the car.He opened the door and put me in. He reached around and grabbed his phone to let the others know that we were at the cars. 

"I am going back to the Abbey with you guys. I'll be in my car behind you. I think my brother will be with me as well. So we will see you there." He kisses my forehead. 

I just nod in response and curl myself back up in the seat. I lean my head next to the window and stare out it. I see Gabriel walk up to the car but he doesn't say anything to me. I begin to think that he was really mad at me this time. He hasn't spoken to me at all or hasn't even tried to help. I cast my eyes downward when he walks by, my heart sinks a little thinking I really did it this time. I begin to beat myself up even more. I wanted to get home because I knew there would be something there,pills that I could take. 

I hear Dew get in the front of the car and then I hear Ambrogio slip in next to me. I don't even look at him. I can tell he is not happy with me but I also feel him hesitate. 

\-----

Ambrogio was so relieved when he got the message from Lorenzo saying that he had found me. He was starting to panic a little because there was so much wooded areas around. He was mad at me but also at himself. How could he have been so stupid as not to see what I had done. Then Lorenzo yelling at him, he was mad and already upset with himself. He came running to the cars and stopped when he came up to Lorenzo and Gabriel.

"Where did you find her?" He asked.

"She was sitting on a bench in the garden. No one would have seen her but I know that garden so well. She knew it was there because I showed her it the last time she was here at the house."

"Do you know what made her stop?" Gabriel asked looking a little concerned.

Lorenzo shrugged his shoulders. "She didn't speak at all. I just picked her up and brought her here like we had planned."

Ambrogio and Gabriel looked at each other knowing that was a totally different characteristic of me. Dew came up and Ambrogio told him to go ahead and get in the car.

"I will ride with Lorenzo back to the Abbey. Ambrogio you ride with Kay. She really doesn't want me around right now, I need a minute or two to calm down."

Ambrogio shook his head and walked to our car.

Lorenzo looked over at him. "Why are you so angry?"

"I am just so tired. I don't know how many more times my heart can take her going through these spells."

Lorenzo put his hands on Gabriel's shoulders."Little brother, I have a feeling this might be the last time. If what you told me was true then she won't be bothered in the Abbey any more."

"I know." Gabriel said.

The two men walked to Lorenzo's car and got in.   


Ambrogio got in the back seat and looked at me all curled up. He was angry, he was hurt but seeing me sitting like that made his heart sink even further. He wanted to touch me, he wanted to touch my hand but he couldn't. He wanted me to know that I really did hurt him and I needed to think about it before he would. So instead of holding a hand or putting a hand on me he just patted my shoulder and the driver took off. 

\-------

We made it back to the Abbey, the drive was very quiet. Not a word was spoken between Ambrogio and me. I sat there silently, looking out the window but just seeing darkness. I knew there was no way Ambrogio had time to go through the bathroom. The cars pull up in the back close to our quarters. We all got out, Ambrogio turned to me.

"Do you think you can walk on your own or do you think you need help?"

I glared at him "Are you asking if I'm going to run?"

He looks back at me "Yes, I am. There is a short distance but enough for you to take off. I will give you this warning, if you do run off I will not come and look for you."

The last comment hurt, the thought of him not coming for me was sad. "I will be a good girl and walk to our quarters." I said with a huff and turned and started to walk. 

Ambrogio was walking behind me and the other two were behind him. I got to the door and I left it open for the men to walk through. I put my stuff up at the door. I turned and looked at them.

"Is it okay with you three if I go to my room?"

"If you are going to act like a child Kay then I'm going to treat you like one." Ambrogio said. 

I turned around and walked down the hall way. I walked into the room and I slammed the door. I walked to the bathroom right away. Not even thinking in my haste to get to the bathroom I didn't even lock the door. 

I went to our cabinet and started to look around, moving everything I could. Damn, nothing. I then went to our medicine cabinet over the sink. I opened it and once again nothing. I let our a frustrated scream. I started to pound on the sink and I grabbed something heavy and I threw it at the mirror. 

"FUCK...." I screamed again. 

Meanwhile, the men were still out in the hall way but they heard the scream. Gabriel looked over at Ambrogio. 

"She must be in the bathroom, I called back and had Raphael remove all the medication."

Gabriel sighed in relief. 

They then heard me screaming and then a crashing sound. Gabriel was the first to take action. 

"You guys stay here." He went jogging down the hallway and then opened the door. He heard me saying fuck over and over. He walked into the bathroom and stood there.

I was sitting on the floor and I looked over at him "What do you want?" I said through my tears of anger, frustration. I was holding a wash cloth on my hand since it was bleeding. 

He looked over to the little part of the bathroom and walked in. 

"Just do it already." I said looking away from him. I was exhausted, but my mind wouldn't let me rest. I leaned my head back against the wall. 

I felt Gabriel walk over to me and I felt him sit down. 

"Please just banish me or send me away or something. I can't live like this. At least say something to me. You have not spoken one word to me and then you decide to come in now." My voice was cracking and it was also getting horse. "I can't handle the silence from you."

"I'm not sending you away." He said very softly. "I am frustrated with you and seeing you like this and breaking the mirror. Why? Why so much anger Kay?"

"I don't know Papa. I just am angry. I want something, something to end all of this. My mind won't let me calm down. Please just give me some pills or something."

"You know I can't do that but maybe something to help you sleep tonight."

I opened one eye and looked at him. 

"But...."

"Ah, there it is."

He then realized my hand was bleeding. "Why did you break the mirror? Is it bad?" He takes my hand and removes the wash cloth. He looks at it "I think it will be fine, won't need stitches but we will need to clean it up."

I just nod. He wrapped the wash cloth back around my hand. He pulled me into his chest and I just let him hold me. He started to pet my hair. "I am going to take you tomorrow to see a doctor that can help you."

"So you are getting rid of me."

He shakes his head "No, Kay. I am going with you and you will be coming back with me. This doctor can help with your mental issues as of late. We are not equipped for this type of thing. This doctor will help you figure it out. Something has really triggered you that Lorenzo and I have never seen. I don't want to lose you. Are you willing to go and speak to this doctor?"

"Yes, Papa. I will go and listen to him."

"That is my girl." He hugs me tighter. "Now, the matter of the other two out there. You do not need to apologize to me just you agreeing to go with me is enough. Ambrogio knows we are going and understands that he shouldn't come."

My stomach tightened up a little "Why can't he go with us?"

"I don't think it is the right time. I think you need to be away from him before you speak to the doctor. It has nothing to do with your love for one another I just want you to have a clear head."

"Yes, Papa."

"I think you need to go out and apologize to Lorenzo and Ambrogio. Lorenzo is very very worried and doesn't know what to do because he has never experienced anything like this with you before, let alone anyone. He is very distraught, so if you would please speak to him."

"Yes"

"You also need to speak to Ambrogio. He is very mad that you tricked him and he couldn't believe you would do that. How is your nose?"

"I. My nose is okay, it kind of hurts."

"Are you taking your medicine?"

"Yes."

"Good, now I will give you a sleeping pill after you speak to the other two. There will be no more in this house. I only have one. Do you understand me?" He pushes my chin up so we are looking at each other. 

"Yes, Sir. You only have one and Ambrogio will not keep any more in the house."

He smiles "Good." He leans down and gives me a gentle kiss on the lips. "Don't worry about the bathroom, I will send someone to clean it up and fix it tomorrow while we are gone."

He stands up and then helps me up. He pulls me in for another embrace. "I will never let anything happen to you but you have to help me. This is a strong first step and I'm proud of you." He holds me back and places another kiss on my lips. 

I nod my head. 

"Come, they are probably in the bedroom now." He smiled and turned and started to walk out to the bedroom.

I looked at the bathroom one more time. How did I let myself get this way? I really am a screw up. I felt my head drop lower as I followed him out the bathroom. 

I was following behind him with my head down. 

"Ambrogio, do not worry about the bathroom. I will have someone come and clean and fix it tomorrow while Kay and I are gone."

Ambrogio raised his eyebrow "What happened in the bathroom Gabriel?" His voice was angry. I didn't look up.

"Let me just say don't walk in there with no shoes." 

Ambrogio looks at him and then over at me and sees my hand "Oh my Satan Kay, what the hell happened? Why are you bleeding? What the fuck guys?" 

Gabriel holds his hand up "So she broke the mirror, some of the glass cut her and we need to clean her wounds."

Ambrogio couldn't believe what he was hearing. "She broke the mirror? Why?" Lorenzo put a hand on his shoulder to help him calm down. 

"I was angry and frustrated that you took all the pills out of the bathroom." I looked up at him in a glare.

"So you thought why not break the fucking mirror, Kay?" He glared back and I saw a hint of red in them.

I felt the tears start to fall down my cheeks. 

"Okay, calm down Ambrogio." Lorenzo said.

"No, I'm tired of being calm and letting this shit happen. She broke a mirror because she couldn't find fucking pills."

I started to back up, my flee was running deep. I wanted to run, wanted to leave. I was making him so mad. I lowered my head and that is when Gabriel stepped up to Ambrogio.

"Ambrogio, hallway now."He said through his teeth. He glared at him but Ambrogio didn't look away from me. I felt his eyes on me while he walked past me and into the hallway with Gabriel.

That left me with Lorenzo. Without looking up from the ground, my voice cracking through my tears. "Papa, I really am sorry for how I have acted over the last couple of days. I know you didn't know how to handle me and I am very sorry. I am sorry that I made you fix your days because of me. I never wanted to be a problem and here I am being the said problem. I will understand if you don't want to speak to me for a while and or see me. I also want you to know that Gabriel will be taking me to a doctor tomorrow so I can get help. Once again, Papa I am very sorry." I was able to make it through before I started to cry even harder. I really meant everything I said.

I felt him get closer to me. "Thank you Kay. I never want to see you like this again. You have scared me and have made me so worried. No one has ever been able to draw out these types of emotions from me but you. I am happy to hear that you are going to get help. I will always be here for you no matter what." He pulled me into an embrace, holding my head hard against his chest. I broke down and started to cry more. 

"I have an idea how about we get you cleaned up." He looks down at me. 

I nod my head. 

"Why don't you go sit over on your bed and I'll be right there." 

I walked over and sat down on the bed with my head still lowered. I heard him walk into the bathroom. I heard the water running and then the cabinet open and shut. He came back in the room and sat down next to me. 

"Give me your hand."

I let him take my hand, he took the wash cloth off. It had stopped bleeding. "You really did do a number on that bathroom."

I knew he was trying to make a joke "Yeah and my hand."

He smiled a little "Hmm, I see that. This may hurt just a little" 

I hold my breath as he starts to clean it. It hurt a lot. 

"You should be just fine. It isn't that deep, no stitches." He smiled at me as he put a bandage on it. 

"Thank you Papa." I whispered. 

He leaned over and kisses my temple. "I love you Kay. Don't forget that you can't get rid of me that easily." He kissed my temple again and gave me a side hug. 

\------

We heard Gabriel and Ambrogio walk back in the room. I tensed up and Lorenzo felt it. He leaned over and whispered "It is okay my little one. He will come around. Gabriel is very good at making a tense situation better. Also Ambrogio loves you, that is why he is so angry." Before getting up he gave me a kiss on my cheek and lifted my chin. "It will be okay."

I nod my head in response. I didn't want to see Ambrogio I knew I really disappointed him this time. Lorenzo got up from the bed. 

"Brother, I'm going to head back to your quarters. I will see you there."

Gabriel nodded. "Kay, I think you have something you need to say to Ambrogio."

I stand up very timidly and my knees were shaking. I walked to where I was standing in front of them. Ambrogio had his arms crossed and Papa stepped away from him waiting for me to speak. 

I didn't look up I kept my eyes down. I felt the tears before I even said anything. I took all of my courage and began "Cardinal Copia." 

I saw his feet flinch a little when I called him by his titled. 

"Cardinal Copia, I want to give you my most sincere apology. You deserve it more than anyone else." My voice cracked as I was trying to hold back the tears. "I am so sorry for everything. I am so sorry that I ran from you. I want you to know that I didn't plan on it, I didn't mean to trick you."

I stopped speaking as I sniffled back. The tears were coming down my face and my stomach was in knots. 

"I am sorry I got so angry. I am sorry that I made your life even harder due to what I have done to Sister Imperator. It was not my intention to punch her but she made me so mad. I didn't want to lose you, and lose you because of her." I finally had the courage to look up at him. 

He had uncrossed his arms and his expression had softened. Papa walked over and gave me his handkerchief and I rubbed my nose and then blotted my eyes. I kept crying. I look the Cardinal in the eyes.

"I am so sorry for everything I have done Cardinal. I never meant to hurt you or disappoint you. I understand if you do not want to see me again. I will pack my things and I will leave. Then you can concentrate on the church and the Rituals. I want you to know that I really do love you with everything in me."

I started to ring the cloth in my hands "I am sorry I broke the mirror and made a mess in the bathroom for selfish reasons. I am sorry." I throw my arms out "sorry for everything."

I turn my back to them and I start to sob. Everything I had said was the truth but it hurt really bad to say. I knew this time I had really messed up. I started to slowly walk towards the door, not knowing where I was going.

"Kay." 

I stopped moving but didn't turn around.

"Kay, don't leave." Ambrogio voice was soft and it sounded like he was crying as well. "I don't want you to leave." He walks over to me and turns me around. He gives me such a passionate kiss on my lips that I fall back a little, a little surprised. He breaks the kiss and pushes my body into his. "Just don't leave. I am still angry with you for several reason but I don't want you to leave." He holds my head against his chest. "You are about to become my wife. I want no one else next to me in my life."

I don't say anything but I wrap my arms around his waist and I cry into his chest. He just holds me there. "It will be okay. I am not happy that you broke a mirror all for pills. When you ran from me I couldn't believe it. I didn't think you would ever run from me and I watched you do it. That hurt a lot Kay, a lot."

"I am so sorry Cardinal. I am so sorry." I whisper to him. 

He kisses the top of my head. I feel Gabriel walk over to us and puts his hand on Ambrogio's back. 

"Ambrogio, I did promise her a sleeping pill for tonight. I need her well rested for tomorrow's appointment." 

Ambrogio looks over at him "Are you sure that is a good idea Gabriel?"

"No, I don't think it is but I think she needs to sleep. I only have one, there are none that she can get to. Hopefully, it will help shut her mind off when she hits that pillow."

Ambrogio lets out a sigh "I don't like it Gabriel. You know how she is with these things."

"I know Ambrogio. What if I do this, I will give you the pill. If she has a lot of problems getting to sleep then let her have it or not. It will be up to you. If she doesn't take it tonight then by all means flush it down the toilet. Yes?"

Ambrogio begins petting my hair and looking down at me. My sobbing had started to relax a little and I was getting so sleepy.

"Okay, Gabriel. I like that a little better."

"Good." He rubs Ambrogio's back. He gives him a side hug and kisses him on the cheek. "My duty here is done. I will be back to get her tomorrow morning, mid morning."

"Yes, Papa. She will be ready for you then."

"Good." He leans down and kisses the top of my head. "Sleep well my sweet and I'll see you in the morning."

I just nod my head. I was starting to doze off from just Ambrogio holding me. He was always such a soothing object for me. 

"I'm going to walk him to the door. You get ready for bed and do not break anything else." Ambrogio breaks the hug. 

I watch the two men walk out of the bedroom. When they got to the door Gabriel turned to Ambrogio. 

"Here is that pill. You do what you want with it, it does not matter to me. She will never be able to get to any other pills. The doctors and staff in the infirmary know not to give her anything of strength. If they do, they must go through you first and then me."

Ambrogio takes the pill and looks at it "Have you ever had any types of problems with these types of medication?"

Gabriel nods his head "No, but I have never once really thought about killing myself let a lot following through with it. Kay, isn't really addicted to them she just wants to take enough to end her life."

Ambrogio's heart turned and twisted at those words. "And you are sure this doctor you are taking her to is going to help?"

"Yes, I truly think he will. If anything there has to be good medication out there that can help alter her mind. Maybe take the anger away and the self harm thoughts."

"I don't want to loose her though to medication Gabriel. I still want that feisty, little spit fire that she is, that is who I love. I love her even right now and Satan knows how much I want her to get better but I don't want her to become something she isn't."

Gabriel puts his hands on Ambrogio's shoulders "I know, I feel the same way as well. I think all we can do is try stuff and hope for the best. I wish I could say that she has it out of her system but I have a feeling that is not the case."

Ambrogio nods his head "I feel the same way."

Gabriel leans in and gives Ambrogio a gentle kiss. "Now, I need to go home and check on Lorenzo. You need to go take care of our girl."

"Okay, Papa. Have a good night."

"Good Night, Cardinal."

He turns and walks out the door. Ambrogio stands there for a minute or two looking at the pill in his hand. He decides he will keep it just in case. Maybe he will need it for himself, he smiles a little at himself. He had asked Dew to keep Raphael away from the quarters tonight so that way I could get the rest I needed. He was glad Dew followed his direction and glad it wasn't super late yet either. He turned and walked back to the bedroom. 

I was sitting on the edge of the bed with Papa's handkerchief and I was in a night gown. My head was lowered and I was wiping the tears as they came down my cheeks. I glanced up when I heard him walk into the room. He stood there for a minute looking at me. I wanted to smile I wanted to run to him but I just couldn't. My mind wouldn't let me. He walked over to his wardrobe and got out of his clothes. He put on a pair of his silk pajama pants. I feel him pull the covers back and he slides in. 

"Kay, come to bed."

I turn and crawl in under the covers. He holds his arms open and I go right to him. He holds me against his chest and we sit in silence for a little while. I soon move my head to his lap and he flips on the TV. I close my eyes as he starts to pet my hair. 

"Lorenzo did this to me the other night. Did you tell him?"

He runs his hand against my hair "Yes, he called and wanted to know what would sooth you to sleep. He was very worried about you."

I just nodded my head. I enjoyed feeling his hand smoothing my hair down. He leaned down and gave my temple a little kiss. He whispers in my ear "I love you and Sister Imperator will no longer get in the way." He kisses my temple and then my cheek. 

I don't question him because I am already fast asleep. 


	87. Chapter 87

I woke up and I was still in Ambrogio's arms. He was slightly rubbing my stomach up under my night gown. I turned my head towards him and smiled. 

He brushed some hair out of my face "Hello." He kisses my nose. 

"Hi" I whisper back to him. 

"Sleep well?"

"I slept okay. How about you?"

He leans his face closer to mine and gives my lips a gentle kiss. "Better." 

I smile at him. "What time is it?"

"Almost time to get up but we still have a little bit."

He continues to rub my stomach. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his touch. I felt his hand start to wonder up a little more. He started to rub my breast. I let out a small moan, he continued. He played with my hardening nipple and then went to the other side. He nuzzled his nose into the side of my neck and I leaned my head over. He started to kiss down my neck. 

"Would you like me to stop my love?"

I turn my face to look at him. "Please don't. I want your touch."

He smiled and placed his lips against mine. We kissed gently, our tongues finding one another. I let him take control of the kiss. He moved to where he was above me both hands on either side of my head and legs straddling me. He kept the kiss together. I moved my hand to the back of his neck and started to rub it. He breaks the kiss and looks down at me. 

I look up at him and smile "Something wrong?" I ask as I caress his cheek and then run my fingers through his side burn.

"No, just looking at the most beautiful woman I have ever seen?"

I laughed a little "I can't look that great on account of my nose." 

He leans down and kisses my forehead. "Doesn't matter about your nose. I love you no matter what. I also want you to know that I am very proud of you for going today." 

I grabbed his neck and pulled him down and pressed my lips against his. He didn't waste any time in kissing me back. He pulled back for a second and took his pants off. He slide my gown up but not off.

"Want me to take it off?"

"No" He growled back. He bent down and started to suck on my nipples. 

I let out a moan and ran my hand through his hair. I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance. I moved my hips just a little to let him know that I wanted him. He didn't think twice about it and he entered into me. I arched my back as I moaned. He felt so good. 

"You feel so good." 

He gets all the way in and leans down and gives me another kiss. I wrap my arms around his back, holding him close. I didn't want him to leave. He began to thrust in and out. He started to place kisses along my neck.

I craned my head up and started to kiss his neck and shoulders. I ran my finger nails down his back. He sped up, moving faster and harder. 

We were both moaning and he started to grunt under his breath. 

"Come deep inside me Ambrogio" I whisper to him. 

"I want you with me." He said as he gazed into my eyes. 

He was hitting the most sensitive spot and I knew I wouldn't be long. I felt his hand move down and his finger touching my sensitive clit. I let out a louder moan. 

"Ahh, there it is" He said as his finger started to make little circles. 

With his thrusting and his finger on my clit, I was much closer. I dig my fingers nails into his back signalling that I was about to orgasm. He took the hint and started to thrust even faster and harder. Grunting with each thrust. I felt the tightness in my stomach and soon I screamed his name out and my whole body shook. He was right with me, I felt his body tense up and he let out a low growl as he released his seed deep inside me. 

He continued to thrust a little longer to help us both ride our orgasms out. He finally pulled out and laid on his back next to me. I grabbed his hand as we both laid there to catch our breath. I realized that I didn't want to leave him. I didn't want to go with Papa to this doctor. I wanted Ambrogio to go with us. I didn't want to be apart. 

I turned my head towards him "I don't want to go with out you."

He turns and lays on his side. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to go with just Papa to the doctors. I want you with me too. I don't want to leave you." 

He places a hand on my cheek "My love, you aren't going to be gone for that long. You have gone with Papa to a lot of places without me. What is different now?"

I lean into his touch "I just don't want to leave your side." 

He smiles a little reassuring smile "It will be okay. I'll be here when you get back. You will have your phone if you need me. I will make sure to have mine."

I smile at him "You are getting better about carrying that phone I have to say."

"Thank you. I have been trying really hard and I'm glad that has gone unnoticed." He laughed and kissed me. "We should probably get up and get ready. Papa will be here soon."

I nodded my head. I really didn't want to leave him, even though I knew I was only going to be gone for a little while. I felt this need to not leave his side. 

He kisses me one more time and gets himself off the bed. He walks into the bathroom and I hear him sigh a little. I then hear the water in the shower start. He comes back out and helps me out of bed and out of my gown. He leads me back into the bathroom. 

We both look into the little part with the stool and the sink and the broken mirror. 

"I am really sorry Ambrogio." 

He turns and kisses my temple "It is okay. They will come and clean it. Let's get into the shower."

I nod and follow him into the shower. 

We take a quick shower together, but had plenty of time to steal kisses from each other. We got out and dried ourselves. I was the first to walk into the bedroom and I yelped a little. 

"Well, good morning to you too." Papa was standing there smiling. 

Ambrogio walked into the room pretty quickly "What is wrong love?" 

He looked up and saw Papa standing there. He started to blush "Good Morning Papa. Are we running late?"

"No, not at all. I am a little early. The door was open so I let myself in." 

"I see that" Ambrogio said with a smile. 

He walked over to his wardrobe and started to get dressed. 

"My what a fine ass you have there Cardinal." Papa said with a laugh.

Ambrogio shook it a little "Why thank you. I do like it myself." 

I shake my head and walk over to my wardrobe. Papa reaches for my arm. "I don't want you to feel left out I think your have a fine ass as well my sweet." 

I smile up at him and shake my head "Oh thank you. I really felt left out there." He leans his face in close to mine and gives my lips a kiss. "Good Morning to you too Papa." I laugh a little as he swats at my towel covered ass. 

"Glad to see everyone is in a good mood this morning." 

Ambrogio pulls on his pants and turns as he buttons up his shirt "Yes, I think we both slept well."

"Good." Papa said as he walked over to a chair and sat down.

Ambriogo walked over to Papa and ran his hand through his hair. "How are you this morning Papa?"

Papa waved Ambrogio's hand away from his hair "I am fine. Like the two of you I think I actually slept." 

"Good" Ambrogio said. 

They both stopped talking and watched me finish getting dressed. I pulled my habit up over my head and then I buttoned it up on the side. I turn around.

"What?" I ask as I move my hair from my face.

Ambrogio smiles "Nothing, it never gets old watching you."

I blush while Papa nods. 

"Do I need to wear my veil?"

"No, you are fine. Are you ready?"

"Yes, my shoes are by the door." 

Papa stands up and places his hand on the small part of Ambrogio's back as they walk out the door. I follow behind them to the front door. I stop and put my shoes on. 

"Glad to see you still have those shoes."

I look up at Papa as I finish tying them "Of course I do. I love these shoes."

"Yes, I recall." Papa started to laugh. 

"Ha, ha. I find the same enjoyment as I did that first time."

Both men start to laugh. I smile and walk pass them out the door. Ambrogio holds Papa back. 

"I wanted to let you know a few things before you leave."

"Okay.." Papa said with a questioning look.

"First off, I just wanted you to know that she did not take that pill. I actually got rid of it before I climbed into bed."

Papa sighed with relief. 

"The second thing, I haven't really seen her do this much but she is very clingy towards me. Meaning..."

Papa put his hand up "Yes, I understand Ambrogio. I had a feeling she may be like that today. Do you think she will be okay for just the little bit we are gone?"

Ambrogio nodded "Yes, I really do believe she will be. I told her I would have my phone so if she does need me she can get a hold of me."

I turn around and yell back at them "Are we going or not?"

"Yes, we are on our way." Papa yelled back. "Thank you for letting me know but hopefully it will go smoothly today. If it does I'll take her to lunch and then we will be back."

"That sounds good Papa." 

Papa pulls Ambrogio into a hug "I know it will get better, just be patient with her."

"Yes, I know. I'm trying."

"Good." Papa breaks the hug and both men walk out the door. 

They both catch up to me and we walk to the car. 

"Not driving today Papa?" I ask.

"No, I felt like this would be a better situation today."

I nodded. "Good, now I won't fear for my life."

"Ha, ha." Papa says sarcastically. 

Ambrogio walks over to me and pulls me into an embrace. "My love, listen to the doctor. Be nice to Papa and also if you need me call me or text." He pulls his phone out to show me he had it. 

"I promise to listen to the doctor. I am glad to see you actually have your phone." I smile and give him a kiss. 

"I will see you when you get back." 

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

I pulled away and got in the car with Papa. Ambrogio stood there and watched the car disappear out the gate. He felt a little sad that he wasn't going with us but he also knew he had a lot of work he had to do. In all of the craziness he had forgotten that he will be on tour soon and he had to prepare. 

\---------------

The car ride to the doctor wasn't too long. We drove through the country side. 

"What is this doctors name?" I ask as I look out the window. I was already missing Ambrogio and I wanted to go back. 

"Dr. Gustafsson."

"How do you know him?"

"It is actually a woman and I have known her for many years."

I shake my head "I am sure you have known her for many years."

He looks over at me "I don't like the tone you said that with. Why are you so angry with me?"

I look down at my hands "I'm sorry Papa. It just came out."

He takes my hand and holds it "It is okay, that is why we are going to see her. I want you to be able to control some of these things. I don't like that you are so angry."

"I'm sorry Papa. I am sorry that I disappoint you."

He takes my chin in his hand and turns my face to him. He looked very serious. "You have never disappointed me and don't ever say that again. Do you understand me Kay?"

I try to hold back my tears but I felt them welling up in my eyes. "Yes, I understand Papa." A tear falls down my cheek and he wipes it off with his thumb.

"I don't like that I am having to get angry back at you. This is not healthy for either of us and I feel like I'm getting the worse of it."

I didn't have the time to respond when we stopped in front of the office. I looked at it and it was an older house. The Ghoul got out and helped me out of the car. Papa walked around and placed his hand on the small of my back. He lead me into the front door and we walked up to the front desk.

The woman behind the desk looked up and smiled "Good Morning Papa, how are you?"

"I am doing well thank you. We are here to see Dr.Gustafsson. It is actually for Kay."

She looked over at me and smiled "Yes, Sister Kay. Would you mind filling some of this paper work out for us. If you don't know the answer don't worry about it." 

I nod my head and take the clip board. I walk over and sit down at one of the chairs in the waiting room. I started to fill out the paper work. It had been so long since I had to do anything like this that it felt strange. I started to feel bad because a lot of the stuff I couldn't answer, due to the way my life had turned out. Papa looked over at me and saw that I was struggling. He walked over and sat next to me. 

"What is wrong my sweet?"

I looked over at him with some tears in my eyes "I can't fill this out because I have no idea Papa. I don't even know any of my history, just the bad things."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me tight against him. "It is okay, I promise. If you don't know don't worry about it. This is just so they know a little more about you." He kisses my temple. "Just go give it back, they aren't going to judge you I promise."

I nod my head and get up and go and hand the woman the clip board back. "I'm sorry, I couldn't fill it out very well."

She had a very warm smile on her face when she looked up at me "That is perfectly fine. It is okay, there is no need to get so upset about it. I promise you." She put her hand on top of mine and it made me feel a little better. 

I nodded back and when back to sit down next to Papa.

"She reminds me of Sister Rose." 

Papa looked at me "Wow, I never realized it but you are right. Also I hadn't thought of Rose for a while."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Do not be sorry. It is good to remember her. I miss her and I know you still do."

"I do miss her. I miss her when a situation like this happens."

"Yeah, she was always so much better with you than I am."

We both look up when this older woman walks into the room. 

"Papa." She bows her head. 

Papa stands up "Dr. Gustafsson, it is so good to see you."

She smiles at him and reaches her hand out. He takes her hand and they shake "It is good to see you as well. It has been awhile. How have you been? How is the family?"

"I have been okay. Brother's are good and father is still around." He laughed a little. 

She laughed with him. She had a very soft laugh and a comforting smile. Her soft blue eyes looked over at me "Ah, is this the Sister Kay?" She walks over to me. 

I stand up and shake her hand as well. Papa says "Yes, this is Sister Kay."

"I am pleased to finally meet you Sister Kay."

I look over at Papa and he is just standing there smiling. "It is nice to meet you as well Dr.Gustafsson. You act like you already know me?"

I look at both of them, I could feel a little bit of anger starting to come up. 

"Come on Sister Kay, lets go talk and I'll explain some things."

"Dr.Gustafsson, you may call me Kay. You don't have to be formal with me."

She smiles at me "That sounds like a deal Kay." She looks over at Papa "If you don't mind Gabriel I will speak to Kay in private."

"By all means please do. I'll just be here." He looks at me with a squeeze to my hand.

I nod at him and follow the doctor into her office. 

\-----------

Papa was starting to get a little anxious waiting for me to come back out. He was so anxious that he pulled his phone out and messaged Ambrogio.

[She has been in there for a long time. I can't sit here any longer]

[Papa, it will be okay. Try to calm down. How much does that doctor know about her before she walked in there?]

[A lot.....]

[What do you mean a lot?]

[Can I call you?]

Ambrogio instead called him.

"What is going on Papa."

"Give me a second." He gets up from the chair and walks out the door. He walks over to the car and stands against it. 

"So, I have personally been coming to see Dr.Gustafsson for years now. It started when I was younger and I needed someone to talk to."

"And you spoke to her about Kay because she was so big in your life."

"Exactly, so she pretty much knows everything with her. I feel really guilty about not telling Kay but I didn't want her not to trust the doctor. She is very good and has helped me a lot." 

"The one thing is the doctor can't really talk about you due to doctor/patient deal or whatever. But maybe you should tell Kay that you have seen the doctor for awhile. You don't have to tell her what you talked about. It might make you feel better."

Papa ran a hand through his hair and sighed "Yeah, you are right. I didn't mean to bother you Ambrogio."

"You didn't bother me. I was just surprised that it was you and not Kay." He laughed a little which made Papa laugh. 

"Well, thank you for talking to me and we will talk to you when we get home."

"Sounds good Papa."

They hung up and Papa walked back into the house. He was about to sit down but Dr. Gustafsson and I walked out of her office. Papa smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

"How did it go?"

"It went okay." I said as I smiled a little back to him. 

Dr.Gustafsson looked at Papa "Gabriel, do you mind coming and speaking to me for just a minute or so?"

Papa looked back at me and I nodded to him. He kissed my forehead and walked with the doctor into her office. I sat down to wait. 

Dr.Gustafsson went behind her desk and sat down. Papa sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. 

"Gabriel, I first want you to know that Kay gave me her consent to speak to you about what we spoke about."

"Very well." Papa said. 

"Just like you have told me she is a wonderful young lady. I understand why you care so much for her and for as long as you have. I won't go into the small things but I do believe she would benefit from some medication."

"I worry about her being on medication. Did she let you know that she has tried to take her life a couple of times?"

Dr. Gustafsson nodded "Yes, she did and I think you told me about one time at least. This medication is not habit forming. Meaning, this is not the same thing has sleeping pills, or codeine. This medication helps just with the brain chemicals."

"I am glad she told you about them. I just found out about one of them a couple of days ago."

"Yes, these types of situations are very hard to deal with and handle. You have done the right thing in bringing her to me Gabriel."

"This medication isn't going to change who she is?"

"No, it should help her control her emotions a little more and to hopefully not get in such a dark place. I can tell you are very concerned about changing her completely. I understand that because there is medication out there that can turn people into zombies. What is her fiancee like?"

"Cardinal Copia?"

"Yes, Cardinal Copia. I didn't realize he was a Cardinal, she only referred to him as Ambrogio." 

"At first, I have to admit I wasn't to thrilled that he had chosen her, and there has been some hiccups along the way."

"Yes, she talked about those times."

"But the thing is I have never seen her so happy. She may not look like it now but she just lights up when she sees him. He loves her so much, he wants to protect her and he knows he has done some wrong things but I know that he has learned from them. I have no problem with him or with them."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. I was a little worried after she told me of the tour and then that Ghoul."

"Yes, the Ghoul situation. I was some of the tour problem but it had to happen."

"She seems to be fine with those now. She seems at peace anyway with them."

"I do have a question for you doctor." Papa shifts in his chair a little.

"What would that be?"

"I have noticed that she is only really really angry and frustrated with me. He anger comes out more when I am around her. Then again I am one that can calm her down not all the time but some of the time. Why is that?"

Dr. Gustafsson leans back in her chair "I had a feeling this question would be asked. I knew the way she was talking that you are getting the brunt end in these situations. I think some of it comes down to you being there the longest. You have known her the longest and she feels more comfortable with you. She knows that she can kind of lash out at you and you react in two ways. First off, you will either let her scream, yell, whatever needs to be done. You wait for her to calm down and then you approach her. Or second, you don't let her get away with it. Meaning you get frustrated right back with her. She needs those two things and she knows you will give them to her. Really it just means that she knows that she can show her true self to you because you are the closes to her. She feels safe with you. That is why the anger and frustration with you or anyone else she may show it too." 

"I kind of figured that was probably what was going on with her. So what do we need to do?"

She places her hands on the desk "Gabriel, just make sure she takes the medicine. Also you guys need to be patient with her. Try to be understanding, now, I know there will be anger and frustration on everyone's part. She told me about the mirror and how angry Ambrogio got with her. That is perfectly fine reaction, anyone would be mad but you have to be able to see it from her point as well. Once again, I know this is going to be hard on everyone but you are all in this together."

"I understand Dr. Gustafsson. We will try our hardest to help her."

"I know you will. So here is the prescription, go ahead and get it filled and have her start today. We made an appointment for 3 months out so we can give the medicine enough time. Like I told her, if she needs me she can get a hold of me. If either you or the Cardinal need anything please give me a call. Not only is she fighting to keep herself above water, she is also fighting for all of you. She loves you guys more than anything else, I just want you to know that." 

Papa nodded as he stood up. He reached his hand back out "Thank you Dr. Gustafsson, I really do appreciate you helping. I knew we could trust you."

She shakes his hand back "Of course."

Papa turns and walks out of the office. I was sitting there just waiting. 

"Are you ready?"

I look up "Yes, I am ready to go home Papa."

"Then lets go." He grabs my hand and we walk to the car. 

\------

We get in the car and he turns and ask "Are you hungry?"

"A little" I say.

"Then lets go into town get your medicine and grab a little bit of lunch."

"That sounds fine Papa."

Papa tells the Ghoul to drive us to town. The Ghoul nods and takes off in that direction. Papa grabs my hand. 

"How are you feeling my sweet?"

"I am feeling okay. I'm ready to go home though."

His thumb moves over the top of my hand. "How did you like her?"

"I liked her, she was easy to talk to that is for sure. So how do you know her?"

He doesn't answer and just looks out the window. When he didn't answer I looked out the window as well. Feeling frustrated because he won't answer me. We drive into town and the Ghoul drops us off in front of the pharmacy. Papa and I get out of the car and we walk in.

I walk to the back and hand the pharmacy tech my prescription. She enters everything in and tells me that he will be about 30 mins or so. I walk back over to Papa.

"She said it will be about 30 mins."

"Good, enough time to go grab something to eat."

We walk out of the pharmacy and he wraps his arm around my shoulder. He kisses the top of my head. I smile a little, loving the feeling of the closeness to him. It has been so tense between him and I. 

"Want to go to our regular place?"

"That is fine..I'm not all that hungry anyway. I also know that if I don't eat something with you, Ambrogio is going to force me to eat."

Papa laughs "You are correct on that account." 

We get to the little cafe and instead of sitting outside we opt to sit inside. We are shown to a booth off to the side. We order a light lunch.

"Are you going to tell me how you know Dr. Gustafsson?"

Papa looks at me across the table. "Yes, I am going to tell you. "

I look up at him. I have a look of surprise. He smiles at me.

"Why do you look so surprised?"

"I didn't think you would tell me is all."

He grabs my hand. "I try not to keep a lot of things from you Kay. So I, myself, have been seeing Dr. Gustafsson for many years." 

I sit up a little straighter and lean forward, very interested in what he has to say. He looks down at our hands together. 

"I saw her a couple of times before you came along. I actually started to see her right after you and I first met. I didn't seek her out because of you but I knew I needed to speak to someone outside of the church. I couldn't go to my brother's because the answer was always the good for the church. After that first meeting with you, I was confused and I needed the help. So, Dr. Gustafsson had known my father and I had heard of her so I went to her. She is non-bias and I could speak about anything."

I actually realized that I was squeezing his hand. 

"So when you started having problems, I had noticed it way before this last bout. I knew you needed to speak to her. I knew she could help you but I needed you to be ready."

I looked at him and I could feel the tears starting to well into my eyes. "You needed me to hit rock bottom and accept the help."

Before he could answer, our food came. I looked at my soup I had ordered. I wasn't hungry any more but I knew there was no way he was going to let me leave without eating. Papa watched my move my spoon around.

He was worried that I wouldn't eat. He was happy to see when I picked my spoon up and put it to my mouth.

I ate a couple of bites of the soup. I then pushed it away from me.

"Is that all you are going to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm not hungry." I kept my gaze to the table.

He knew why my demeanor had changed but he wasn't going to bring it up right now. He knew there will be a discussion in the car. He finished eating his sandwich. 

"Are you ready to go home?"

I nod my head and I scoot out of the booth. I stand and wait for him and he takes me by the waist and gives my temple a kiss. He walks over and pays and we leave the cafe. We head back down to the pharmacy and Papa walks in and picks up my medicine and pays for it. He walks out and hands me the bag. 

"Here you go, I also got you some water so you can take one in the car."

"Thank you Papa." I say as I take the items from his hands. 

"Come on, lets go home." He puts his hand on the small of my back and leads me to the car. 

He has already felt the need to protect me but it was getting harder and harder for him. He just wanted to lock me into his office and not let anyone else get to me. He knew he couldn't do that but that was what he wanted to do. It hurt him to see me in this state. 

We get in the car and the Ghoul starts to drive back to the Abbey. 

He pulls me close to him in the car and I lay my head on his chest. He starts to pet me hair. 

"Going back to our conversation. Yes, I did need you to hit rock bottom. You needed to be ready to accept the help. You are so head strong so I have to wait. I knew I shouldn't have waited for as long as I did but I also didn't realize you would punch Sister Imperator." I feel his chest move with a little bit of laughter.

I look up at him "I am really sorry Papa. I don't know what has happened."

He takes my chin in his hand and looks down at me with gentle eyes "That is why we have Dr. Gustafsson. She will help you figure everything out. I just want you happy again." He places a kiss on my lips. I didn't want the kiss to break, so I lifted my head up a little. He put a hand on the back of my head and holds me to his lips. It is a very slow kiss. Both of us putting what we could into it, wanting the other person to know/feel how we were feeling.

We feel the road get rougher under us and we broke the kiss. We both kept our gazes upon each other. We knew we were entering the Abbey. I didn't really want to leave him but I was so tired. The Ghoul stopped the car and he helped me out of the car. 

"Crap, you forgot to take your pill."

"It is okay Papa, I will take it when I get to the quarters."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

He nods his head and pulls me close. He walks me to my quarters and we are standing outside the door. 

"Papa, I need to ask you a question and I want you to be honest."

He looks down at me "Okay."

"Do you regret bringing me home with you?"

Papa drops his arm and walks around in front of me. He makes sure to move my chin so I am looking into his eyes. He takes my hands.

"I want you to listen to me." He says as he stares into my eyes. It feels like he is staring into my soul. "I do not regret anything with you. I do not regret bringing you into my life, into my family's life. Just because this is a rough patch doesn't mean I don't love you. You could kill someone and I would still never regret anything when it comes to you. Don't ever think that ever again. Do you understand?" He moved his hand up to my cheek and wiped the tears away as they were falling. 

"Yes, I understand Papa. I am sorry, I'm just really tired, physically and mentally."

He pulls me into an embrace and holds me tight. I wrap my arms around him to be closer. He kisses the top of my head one more time. 

"Go in and take a nap. I will let the Cardinal know we are back."

"Okay, Papa." I turn and walk into my quarters. 

\--------------

As I'm taking my shoes off I see some movement from the corner of my eye. I turn my head and I notice it is Dew. He is standing outside of Raphael's room. I finish with my shoes and grab my phone. I walk towards him with my head down. Dew opens his arms and I fall right into him. I start to cry a little as he starts to pet my hair. He starts to whisper loving words and encouragements to me. I soon feel another figure behind me and then wrapping their arms around me. I let out a sigh as I felt Raphael press behind me. I then hear the two ghouls kiss. We all three stand like that for a while. Feeling the warmth from both Ghouls. Their tails wrap around my legs. Soon Dew steps back. 

"Come on Kay, lets go lay down." 

He leads me back to my bedroom and Raphael is right behind us. I get into the bed above the covers and lay down. I curl up and Dew lays on his side and pulls me into his arms. I then feel the weight of the bed change and Raphael cuddles me from behind. I felt the warmth and a feeling of love and belonging came to me. I regretted asking Papa that last question but I had to for my own mentality. 

\---------

I screamed and shot up straight in bed. Dew was startled awake. 

"Kay, what is wrong?"

I was panting, I was having a panic attack. "Where is Ambrogio?"

I turn in the bed and look at his side, he wasn't there.

"Kay, look at me what is wrong?"

I look over at Dew and I know my eyes were searching. "Where is he? I need him, I need him." I covered my face with my hands and started to cry. 

Dew didn't know what to do. "Kay, he is still at his office. He has a lot of work to do before he has to go back on tour."

I started to breath faster. Tour, I forgot about the tour. "I need him now." 

"Okay, Okay." Dew got up from the bed and helped me up. "He is in the Abbey at his office."

I started to leave the room and was walking faster. I was already out the door before Dew could tell me to get my shoes. He catches up to me, He didn't want me to run off or hurt myself. I was breathing heavily, I wanted Ambrogio. I needed him. I had tears stinging my eyes as the cold night air hit my face. I couldn't help the tears. We got to the Abbey and I practically ran up the stairs. I didn't even knock on the door, I opened it.

Ambrogio was sitting behind his desk and he stood up quickly. 

"Kay!" He comes and meets me and I just hug into him. Once I feel his arms wrapped around me I start to calm down a little. He starts to pet my hair. "What is wrong sweetheart?"

Dew is panting at the doorway. "I am so sorry Cardinal. I don't know what happened. She woke up and just said she needed you. I couldn't catch her."

"It is okay Dew. Come on in and shut and lock the door." 

Dew did as he was instructed. 

I felt Ambrogio start to walk back towards his desk with his arms still tightly around me. He was kissing my head, and telling me how much he loved me and that I was safe. My breathing calmed down even more. He sat down first and then pulled me on to his lap. I buried my face into his chest and he once again wrapped his arms around me. He moved his chair up to the desk and started to work with me in his arms. 

Dew sits in a chair in front of the desk. 

"I am sorry again Cardinal. Would you like me to take her back?"

He shakes his head "That is not necessary. She will be okay, she has been pretty clingy to me lately. She also had a big mental day from what Papa told me earlier. I am used to working with her like this. I actually rather enjoy it." He kisses my head. 

Dew takes his mask off and smiles a little. "What are you guys going to do about the tour?"

Ambrogio lets out a sigh and puts his pen down. He looks at the ghoul "I don't know. Luckily I don't leave for a couple of months but the rehearsals are going to be starting soon. I told Sister that I will not be on the road for that long but then she kind of threw at me later that this is for the church. I don't know what we are going to do. I can't leave her here that long."

"I hope Papa has an idea. Because it will be a really rough year with you gone." 

"I know, if Papa has an idea he sure hasn't said anything to me about it. After this tour I will be having more say in my tour schedule than what I have now."

Dew raises his eyebrows. "I'm proud of you Cardinal."

He smiles at Dew. "Did Raphael see Kay this afternoon?"

"Yes, he finally did. We had a little hug and cuddle fest."

Ambrogio laughs a little "What does that mean?"

"I'll just say that Kay was wrapped between warmth and love."

"That is nice to hear. I knew Raphael was really worried about her."

"Yea, he was. I tried to reassure him that she would be fine but all he wanted to do was see her. Which I totally understand. I think that is why we get along so well."

"Yes, you two are a lot a like in ways and totally different in others." 

"And to think her and I almost came to blows because of him."

"Yes, I remember that." 

I move a little in his lap and he hugs me closer.

"So, the doctors appointment went well?"

"Yes, Papa came and talked to me when they got back home. She opened up more than what I thought she would but I think she was ready for the help."

Dew nods his head. "I hope she comes back to us."

"She will." He starts to pet my hair "I know she will."

"Do you mind if I lay on your couch?"

"No, not at all go make yourself comfortable."

Dew gets up and walks over to the couch before he lays down he brings a blanket over and lays it over me. Ambrogio moves his arms and wraps them back around. He looks down at my feet. 

"Did she come over here barefoot?"

Dew looks a little embarrassed "Yes, I'm sorry Cardinal. She took off before I could say anything."

He chuckles a little "That is fine, just now noticed it. Go lay down sweet Ghoul."

Dew nods and walks back over to the couch and lays down. He covers himself with a blanket and closes his eyes.

Ambrogio works a lot longer into the night. He sits back and stretches his arms up over his head. He felt much contempt me with me sleeping in his lap. He could tell that I had calmed down from when I walk through the door. He started to pet my hair again. 

He says more to himself than to anyone "We have to figure out this tour thing." He looks down at me. "I can't leave her for a year. I need her with me." 

He raises his voice "Dew!"

Dew moves a little and Ambrogio says his name again. Dew sits up still sleepy. "Yes, Cardinal?"

"Would you mind coming and getting Kay. Why don't you take her back to our old bed. You two go ahead and go back to sleep and I'll be there in a little bit."

Dew tries to wake up a little more before picking me up off of Cardinal's lap. He walks over and Ambrogio unwraps his arms around me and then Dew picks me up. He carries me back to the bed bridal style and I don't even wake up. He lays me on one side as he pulls the covers back. He then moves me and puts me under the covers and he gets under as well. He pulls me to him and he falls back to sleep. 

The Cardinal stands up and stretches his arms and legs. His legs had started to fall asleep. He walked around his office and went to the window. He looked out and there weren't many people out and about this time of night. Normally, there would be Ghouls out but it must be too cold. He wanted to get as much work done now so he could spend even more time with me before leaving. He knows it is not for a couple of months but still he knew it was going to be bad. He looks into the bedroom and sees the two of us asleep and cuddled together. He smiles and feels the warmth fall over his body. He loved me so much and then seeing Dew with me made it even more special. He walked back to the front of the office and turned the light off. He was done working. He wanted to crawl under the covers with us. 

He walked to the bathroom and washed his face off. He didn't have any change of clothes here any more so he just took his cassock off. He walked to the side of the bed and took his shoes off. He stood there for a second watching us. I moved to where I was facing him. He pulled the blankets back and got under. He moved closer to me and then wrapped his arms around me. I knew they were his arms and I laid my head against his chest. 

To his surprise I say "I love you so much Ambrogio. Don't leave me please."

Ambrogio held me tighter and he felt the tears well up in his eyes. "I love you too Mi Cara. I will never leave you." It was hard for him to say because he knew he would be leaving me but he was determined to figure something out. 

He held me close and we both fell fast asleep. 


	88. Chapter 88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter. Also it is the daddy kink smut so if you are not a fan please do not read. It isn't that important to the story line to be honest.

A few months have past, I am starting to feel much better. Ambrogio is making sure to make all the time for the two of us and it has been fantastic. I have gone back and seen Dr. Gustafsson, Papa comes with me every time I go. Since the medicine is working, we aren't changing anything. I haven't had any angry moments or very deep thoughts. Even when I have seen Sister Imperator. My nose had healed nicely the doctor told me. I was glad to not have anything on my face.

One day Ambrogio and I were out walking the gardens. It was starting to get a little nicer outside and we were enjoying the weather. We had our fingers intertwined together. We weren't really speaking just enjoying the time together and weather. Pretty soon we saw a Sister Elizabeth came walking up to us. 

Ambrogio smiles as she approaches us "Good Afternoon Sister Elizabeth, what can we do for you?"

Sister Elizabeth bowed her head "Cardinal Copia, Sister Kay."

I bowed back to her "Sister Elizabeth."

"Papa would like to see you guys in his office."

"What for?" I asked.

She shakes her head "I'm not really sure. He just asked me to come and find you two."

"Thank you Sister Elizabeth. Please let him know we will be there."

She bowed again and turned and walked back towards the Abbey. 

Ambrogio looks at me "Do you have any idea what this could be about."

I shrug my shoulders at him "I really have no idea." I look over at him and he leans over and kisses me. 

I smile under the kiss. "I'm going to miss you so much when you are gone."

He squeezes my hand "I know I'm going to miss you too. I wish there was a way for you to come with me."

I nod my head "Yeah me too."

We head back to the Abbey and up to Papa's office.

Ambrogio knocks on the door and Sister Elizabeth answers the door. 

"You may come in, he is sitting at his desk."

We both nod at her and walk into his office. Papa was sitting behind his desk looking at some paperwork. He looks up.

"Ah, thank you guys for coming. Please have a seat." He motions for us to sit down in the chairs in front of the desk. 

"Of course we would be here when asked." Ambrogio says as he sits down. I sit down in the other chair. 

"This isn't going to be too much of a meeting but I wanted to let you both know at the same time."

Ambrogio and I glanced at each other. 

"It isn't bad my dears. Sister Kay."

"Yes, Papa" I look up at him. I could tell it wasn't bad by the smile in his eyes.

"If Ambrogio approves, you and I are going to be visiting my father tomorrow."

I know I looked confused. "Your father? Why?"

Ambrogio sits up a little straighter "I'm with Kay, why?"

"He just wants to talk to you that is all Kay. He hasn't seen you for awhile and he said he wanted to. I know, I don't really care for the man but when he asks for you I can't turn him down."

"Well, there is no way I can say no. Am I not allowed to come as well?"

I look over at Ambrogio when he asked this, he looked a little worried, which made me worry. 

"I rather not have you come around Cardinal. It has nothing to do with you, I think he wants just a private meeting with Kay."

"I'm confused Papa. He has never asked for a meeting before, normally you just take me there."

"I know, it is all very strange but I think he wanted to make sure you were okay after the situation with Sister Imperator. "

I look at Papa and then over at Ambrogio. "Okay, Papa. What time do you need me?"

"Not super early,probably like mid morning shall we say?"

"That is fine Papa."

"Anything else?" Ambrogio ask. I could tell that he was ready to leave that office. I didn't blame him because I was ready to leave as well.

"No, that was all. I will see you in the morning Kay."

We stand up and I bow my head "Yes, Papa. I will meet you here."

"Yes, sounds good." 

Ambrogio and I walk out of his office. Ambrogio takes my hand as we walk down the hallway in silence. I thought we might be stopping at his office but we walked past that. We walked downstairs and then towards our quarters. 

"Are you okay Ambrogio?" I finally ask once we are out of the Abbey.

"Yes, I am fine. I just don't understand why I can't come with you guys." 

"I don't know, love. But you have to be okay with me going. You know one thing that there will be no sexy time with that man." 

The last little part made him laugh and I laughed with him. "That is a picture I can not get out of my mind now. Thank you so much, Kay!" He pokes me in the side. 

"I'm glad you feel good that you are the only old guy that I will let me touch me."

With that he gives me a pinch. "Ouch!" I say laughing.

"I told you anytime you make fun of me I pinch you." He gets closer to my ear and kisses my neck "Or does Daddy need to punish you later?"

I raise my eyebrows up at him. He laughs and we get to our quarters. 

\---------

The evening found us in the library. Dew had come over and he was sitting with me up in my little nook and Ambrogio was down at his desk working on something. Dew's hand was moving up and down on my legs and I sat back looking out the window. 

"Have you heard anything from Papa?"

Without moving my eyes I shake my head. "No, but we are going to see his father tomorrow."

"Why is that?" His hand keeps creeping higher up on my leg. I open my legs just slightly. 

"I don't know. Ambrogio is upset that he doesn't get to go with us. I understand because he wants to spend has much time with me as he can. I can't believe he is going to be gone for a year."

Dew squeezes my thigh. "I do have to say that is kind of unfair of Sister Imperator to do that. I don't remember Papa being on tour that long."

"I don't either. I think Lorenzo was but Papa never did or if he did it never felt that long."

"That could be true. So you guys are having to move the wedding back even more uh?"

I turn my head to look at Dew and then I look down at Ambrogio "Yeah, I feel like it is never going to happen. Sister Imperator will keep doing this type of thing." I didn't want to say it but I longed to finally be Ambrogio's wife. I had waited long enough and I just didn't feel like it was fair. 

Dew leans closer and puts his forehead against mine "It will happen, I have a feeling it will."

I smile at him and he presses his lips against mine. I kiss him back as I move my hand to the back of his neck. I start to pet it while we kiss. I open my legs a little more to let him get in between them. He moves his body to where he is laying between my legs. We don't break the kiss. Soon the kiss becomes a little more eager and I reach up and touch one of his horns. 

"Are you two behaving yourselves up there?"

We totally forgot Ambrogio was in the room and we separated quickly. We both laughed and I stood up and looked over the railing. He was still looking at the papers in front of him. 

"Of course we are. What makes you think we aren't behaving my love?"

"You got awfully quiet."

Dew and I start to both laugh. I turn back to Dew. "Would you like to maybe play with us tonight?" 

I walk back over to him and I stand in between his legs and looks up at me and I take his face into my hands.

"Play?"

"Yeah, play. I'm sure Ambrogio will be fine with it. It'll be fun, I promise." I lean down and kiss him. 

"Sure I'll play. I am excited to see what this is about." 

I smile down at him. I turn and walk away from him. I walk down the stairs and I go behind Ambrogio. He was looking good with his button down shirt unbuttoned a couple of buttons. A little bit of chest hair was coming up. I wrap my arms around his shoulder and my hands go down his shirt. I start to kiss his neck. He leans his head over a little so I could keep kissing him. 

"Mmm, what do you think you are doing?"

I get close to his ear as I continue to rub up and down his chest. "You look so hot, I can't keep my hands off of you."

He laughs a little with his head still down. 

"Can we play?"

"What do you say?"

"Daddy, can we please play?" I kiss his neck again "Also can Dew join us?

He leans his head back to where he can catch my lips. Our lips lock together and our tongues dance with each other. 

"Yes, to both question." 

I kiss him one more time and I move back. Ambrogio looks back down at his papers and doesn't say anything. I move around in front of him. In a little louder than normal voice he says without looking up 

"Clothes off, in your position."

Dew is startled by him saying something and he stands up to watch. 

I leave the room and I walk back to the bedroom. I take my clothes off and I get up on the bed. I get myself to the middle of it and sit back on my knees. I face the headboard and I keep my back very straight. I sit and wait. 

Dew watches me leave the room and he starts to follow. 

"You do not follow."

Dew looks over at Ambrogio and stops. 

"I understand that you want to play with us." Ambrogio looks up at Dew. Dew notices he isn't mad.

Dew swallows "Ye---s." He is all the sudden nervous. 

"No, need to be nervous my Ghoul. This is how we play. You may be surprised by what you see and what you hear but I want you to know that it is all safe."

"Yes, Sir."

"You may go back there but you may not speak or touch her. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir. I understand." 

"Good. I will be back there soon."

Dew almost runs out of the room. He has never seen the Cardinal like that before. It made him nervous. Ambrogio gives out a small laugh as he watches Dew leave the room. He was going to sit there for awhile to make me wait a while. He went back to his work. 

Dew opened the door and a small gasp came out of his mouth. He saw me sitting there on the bed perfectly. He moved to the chair in the sitting area and turned it around. He sat down and his eyes were glued to me.

He was amazed that I didn't move at all when he was walking around. I knew better than to move my head towards the sound. I knew it wasn't Ambrogio because the foot steps sounded different but it could have been and he was testing me. My breathing became more shallow as I started to relax more. Dew just sat back and watched me.

Ambrogio was still in the library and sometime had passed. He wondered how I did when Dew walked into the room. Did she move? He beings to think, she knows better. He stands up from his desk and rolls his shirt sleeves up past his elbows. He was ready to play. He had been ready but he wanted me to wait. He walked down the hallway and opened the door. He walked into the room and saw me. A smile spread across his face as he saw me sitting on the bed. She is so perfect, he thinks to himself. He gets closer to the bed and looks over at Dew. Dew's eyes flicked over to him for a second and then right back to me. That made Ambrogio smile again. 

He walks up behind me and runs a finger down my spine. I knew it was him, his touch light and soft. He does this everyone time he enters the room. My body always wants to react but it has gotten use to his touch like that. I don't move. He then takes his hand and lightly touches from my neck all the way down my arm, he goes to the other side and does the same thing. This was a different touch. I willed my body not to move, I wanted to shiver so bad under his touch. I hear him let out a small little laugh. I knew he was pleased. 

Ambrogio walks over to a drawer and I hear him moving things around. I knew what he was looking for, I being to get even more excited. Dew took his eyes off of me to watch what the Cardinal was going to do next.

The touching and me not moving had Dew breathless. I stay focus on the headboard in front of me. I wanted to please him tonight, I didn't want to make him mad at me. 

I heard another little small gasp as Dew saw the Cardinal bring out a paddle. I didn't know what my Cardinal had chosen but it didn't matter. I was naughty during the day making fun of his age, I would take anything from him. The next thing I felt was Ambrogio messing with my hair and pulling it up in a messy bun. He didn't always do this but he had gotten pretty good at it. 

"Hands and knees."

His voice startled me a little and I was down on all fours quickly. He runs his finger up and down my spine again. 

"You are being such a good girl right now. Now, tell your Daddy why you are having to be punished though."

"I am being punished for making fun of your age earlier today Daddy."

He lays the paddle up against one of my ass cheeks. In my head I thought, he isn't happy about me going with Papa tomorrow, that is why he brought the paddle out. I knew it was going to be a rough night. 

"Now, does my good girl know the safe word?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Say it"

"Music Daddy."

Before I could get the last word all the way out he brought the paddle down on my one ass cheek. I didn't make a sound but it stung already. He didn't waste any more time and went to the other one. He paddled both cheeks a couple of more times and then I felt his hand on my cheeks. 

"Daddy loves when you turn all red." 

I lowered my head and he brought the paddle down again. This time tears were starting to form in my eyes and I felt my nose start to run. The paddle would land right where my thigh and ass met. I tried not to make any noise. 

Dew was about to get up to stop the Cardinal but the Cardinal stopped before he had a chance to move. My head was down tears were falling from my eyes along with my nose. I was a mess. I felt a gloved hand rub my ass cheek.

"You took so well for Daddy tonight, you are my good girl." He walked over and put the paddle back. He walked back to the bed and sat down on it. I didn't move, I was trying to get myself under control. Ambrogio grabbed me and was coddling me in his arms. He started to pepper my head with kiss and he helped calm me down. 

"You did so good for me tonight. I love you so much." He whispered to me. 

Dew didn't really understand what was happening. One minute the Cardinal is spanking me with a paddle and pretty hard, then the next minute he is cuddling me and kissing me. 

Ambrogio looked up from him rocking me and saw Dew looking confused. 

"It is okay to be confused my dear Ghoul. She took her punishment very well, she must be comforted first and then we get back to fun."

Dew nodded his head still a little confused but all he knew was that his pants had gotten a lot tighter. He started to palm his hardening cock through his pants. Ambrogio smiled when he saw what the Ghoul was doing. 

He leans down and whispers again "You did so well that you got our little Ghoul all worked up." He kissed my temple and then the top of my head again. 

I smiled into his chest. I had forgotten that Dew was in the room until he had spoken. 

"Are you ready to continue playing my sweet?"

I nod my head "Yes, Daddy I am ready."

He raises my chin up and gives me lips a kiss. I move to where I am off of his lap. He stands up and starts to pull the restaints out from the side of the bed. 

"Lay on your back."

I scoot to where I am in the middle to the bed on my back. He grabs my ankle and puts a restraint around it, he walks around and puts the other restraint on my other ankle. He takes his gloves off and runs his fingers lightly up my thigh. He lightly moves his fingers all the way up to my wrist and puts the restraints on my wrists.

"Are they good?"

I move my arms and legs, look up at him with a smile "Yes Daddy."

"Good." He moves his hand back down and he pushes to fingers deep inside me. My hips buck up and I let out a small moan. He moves them in and out a couple of times. He pulls them out and walks over to Dew. He places his fingers in front of Dew's lips and Dew immediately opens his mouth. He begins to suck on the Cardinal's fingers. Sucking all of my wetness off of his fingers. 

"How does she taste?" The Cardinal ask. 

Dew closes his eyes "Mmm, so good Sir. "

Cardinal smiles and leans down and gives Dew a kiss. Dew opens his mouth and Cardinal's tongue is in quickly. Tasting me inside Dew's mouth. Dew lets out a moan as the Cardinal deepens the kiss. Cardinal's hand went to the back of the ghoul's head and pushed him even more. Soon he grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his head away. Looking straight into Dew's eyes "You are right she does taste good. Would you like to play with her?"

Dew shook his head very quickly as his eyes darted to me tied up on the bed. The Cardinal places a hand on Dew's cheek "But there are rules tonight. You are unable to touch her clit, and she is unable to orgasm until I tell her to or allow her to. I want you to enjoy yourself though. Understood?"

Dew searched the Cardinal's eyes, he saw nothing but lust. "Yes Sir I understand."

"Good." He kissed him one more time and let the Ghoul stand up. 

As soon as the Cardinal let him up, he was off the chair and he ripped his clothes off. I felt the weight of the bed change and then I felt his lips. I leaned my head back on to the pillow as I felt the lips go to my inner thigh. He nipped and kissed at my thighs, making sure to get every spot. He takes his forked tongue and licks up my lips and back down. Then licks where my hip and pelvic bone meet. I let out a small moan and I roll my head over to the side. 

I open my half lidded eyes and I see Ambrogio standing there which his arms crossed in front of him. His sleeves still rolled up, he looks so good. I could tell that he was hard under his pants. I came back to my senses when I felt the head of Dew's cock start to enter me. He moved slowly at first. I arched my back and let out a small moan. I loved the way he felt deep inside me. He stayed still for a few minutes letting me get adjusted.

I looked up at him and he started to move in and out. He wanted to touch my ass but hew knew better than that, so he pulled my legs up higher. 

Ambrogio was over to the side watching. His pants were starting to get really uncomfortable. He knew what he was going to do. He was going to let Dew have me tonight but he was going to have Dew. He walked over to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube. He stood behind Dew. Dew looked behind him to watch what the Cardinal was going to do. He saw him put lube on a finger and had Dew bend over a little more. Dew felt the finger enter him and he let out a moan. The Cardinal worked another finger in and he was soon fucking Dew in rhythm to Dew fucking me. The extra stimulation from the Cardinal made Dew pound into me even harder. I didn't know what was going on but I didn't care. It felt so good. 

Cardinal stood back and undid his pants. He kicked them off his feet and unbuttoned his shirt. He stroked his now hard cock with a hand as he watched from behind. He put more lube on his hard cock and he moved onto the bed. I felt the weight of the bed change again but once again didn't question anything. Cardinal put the head of his cock right at the entrance of Dew. He leaned down over the Ghoul. 

"Am I allowed?"

Dew in panting mode shook his head "Yes, Sir. Please Sir."

Cardinal's lips formed a smile as he pushed himself inside Dew. There was no easing into it tonight. The Cardinal wanted him and needed him. Dew let out a low "fuck" as he felt the Cardinal get to the hilt. From Dew's expression and him stopped his movement I realized what was going on. That turned me on even more. We had Dew in a sandwich. I wanted to pull Dew down to me but my arms were tied. He finally opened his eyes and looked down at me. They finally were able to start a rhythm. Dew was moving even faster and harder. He was grunting with each thrust. I was bucking my hips into him wanting him to fill me all the way up. I would then hear Ambrogio groan. He was grabbing on to Dew's hips, tightening his hold on him. I could tell by Dew's movements that he was about to reach his orgasm. He leaned his head back and the Cardinal grabbed on to his horns. That was enough, Dew let out a load growl and his body stiffened up and then shook. The Cardinal was no far behind him as he released his seed deep inside of Dew. Both men kept thrusting for a little longer. I was panting, I wanted to have my release so bad.

The Cardinal pulled out of Dew and sat back on his knees. Dew slipped out of me and fell on top of me but catching himself. He looked up at me with almost a drunken smile and I kissed the top of his head. I felt the

Cardinal get off the bed and then he helped Dew up. He walked Dew back over to the chair. 

"You sit down. She will put on another show for us." He said as he bent down and gave Dew a kiss. 

Dew watched the Cardinal walk back over to the drawer and he pulled out a little vibrator. He walks over to me and bends my legs at my knees.

"You have been a very good girl. Good girls get rewards. Are you ready for your reward?"

"Yes Daddy. Please" I practically beg him. 

I felt him put in the vibrator inside and it was my favorite one. It hit all the right places, my sweet spot and my clit. He placed the little sucking feature on to my clit and I almost orgasm then. He leaned up and kissed me again and pushed my legs even higher up on the bed. 

He walked back over to where Dew was sitting and he motioned for him to stand up. Dew stood up and the Cardinal moved the chair where it was right in front of me.

"Sit" 

Dew sat down quickly. The Cardinal held up the remote control. "This is how we can control her. Would you like to do it or do you want me to do it?"

Dew looked at the Cardinal and then back at me. He didn't know. His throat was dry and his voice was harsh "I'll do it please." 

The Cardinal smiled at him and handed him the remote. He told him how to control it. "If you want to know she likes setting 2 and 3."

Dew nodded. He pressed the button and I immediately started to moan. It was rubbing right on my spot, my legs were already starting to tremble. Cardinal turned to watch me. He loved seeing me like this, all tied up, moaning and a mess. 

He looked back down at Dew and noticed the Ghoul was ready for round two. He got down on his knees in front of the Ghoul and spread his legs up. 

"What...what are you doing Sir?" Dew asked looking down. 

"Press the other button. Lets see how many orgasm she can have before you have your second." With the last work the Cardinal took Dew's half hard dick in his mouth. He moaned as he tasted me on Dew's cock. He was wasting no time, Dew pressed the second button and I lost it. My body tightened and I let out a scream as my orgasm hit my body. I was shaking against the restraints, the feeling just kept going. 

The Cardinal had taken Dew all the way in his mouth. Dew dropped the remote control and grabbed the back of the Cardinal's head. The Cardinal sat still and let Dew fuck his face. I was becoming a moaning mess. I don't know how many little orgasms I had but my body was starting to be over stimulated. I had tears start to form in my eyes but I couldn't do anything about it. I heard Dew groan loud. Dew had shot his load down the Cardinal's throat and the Cardinal happily took it. He was finishing up and cleaning Dew up when he looked up and over at me. He smiled at the mess I was and that I hadn't moved.   
He grabbed the remote and shut the vibrator down. I still didn't move. I didn't know if I actually could or not. My ass was hurting really bad, my body was very over stimulated and I was kind of crying. Ambrogio stood up and walked over to the bed. He took the vibrator out of me and I let out a small odd sound. He threw it to the ground and then started to untie me. He untied my wrist first and just him not really touching me had me coiling back from his touch. He then moved down to my ankles and untied me there. He left me laying like that for a little bit. He walked over and picked up the toy and went and washed it off. 

"Dew would you be so kind as to go start a nice hot bath."

Dew shook his head and went into the bathroom. I heard the water start to run. This was probably my favorite part about playing with Ambrogio was the after care. The tears had finally stopped falling down my face and my body was starting to come back to normal. Ambrogio knew not to touch me until the bath was ready.  
Dew came out of the bathroom and nodded at the Cardinal. The Cardinal still had his shirt unbuttoned and he came and scooped me up in his arms. I leaned into his body as he carried me into the bathroom. As we walked past Dew and The Cardinal leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Just make yourself comfortable we will be back." 

Dew nodded as the Cardinal walked into the bathroom. He kissed the top of my head. He lowered me into the bathtub. I let out a hiss as the hot water touched my really sore/red ass. I felt little welts develop.

Ambrogio watched me and he felt really bad. I finally got all the way into the tub. I closed my eyes to help with the pain. 

"Here let me help." He takes off his shirt and he leans me forward. He gets in the tub behind me and me places my legs on top of his so I'm not sitting on the bottom. 

"Thank you." I say as I lean my head back on to his shoulder. 

He kisses my shoulder "I am sorry, I got a little carried away."

I smile a little "You did, but I also knew why you did it. You are not happy that Papa is taking me away for a little bit tomorrow so you want him to know."

He kisses my shoulder again. "You know me oh so well my love."

I laugh a little. I let the hot water take over my body. Ambrogio wraps his arms around me and holds me close. 

"You did so well tonight. I think Dew enjoyed it."

I nod my head. He kisses the top of my head again. He lays his chin on my head and starts to hum a little. We sit in silence for the rest of the bath. I was exhausted mentally and physically. Sometimes playing like that takes a lot out of me but I wouldn't have it any other way. The water started to cool off.

"Come lets get out of the bath and I'll rub some alo on your sore ass. It sounds like Dew is watching TV." 

I nod my head and I sit up to let him get out of the tub first. He gets out and I stand up and step out. My body starts to shiver as it was cold in the bathroom. He puts my robe on me and I snuggle into it. He drys himself off and I follow him out to the bedroom. 

I walk over to the bed and Dew is sitting up against the headboard with the TV on. He wasn't watching it since his eyes were closed. Ambrogio went over and grabbed a fresh pair of pajama pants. I crawled into the bed not wanting to sit down. I crawled over to Dew and I kissed him hard on the lips. He moaned into my mouth and his hand come up and held on to the back of my head. Our tongues danced around each other for a minute or so until he broke the kiss. I place my forehead up against his and he opens his eyes. 

"My sweet Ghoul. Did you enjoy yourself?"

He smiles "Yes, very much so. Thank you." He leans forward and kisses me again.

I feel the bed move and Ambrogio is sitting just like Dew. "Come here my love." 

I crawl over to him and I lay on my stomach between the two. Dew watches as The Cardinal raises my robe up over my red and welted ass. The Cardinal looks at Dew.

"I am sorry, I am normally not like this."

Dew just shook his head like he understood. Who is he to judge this man? Would he do the same? Probably. He watches at the Cardinal starts to put aloe on my ass. I make hissing noises as he touches each little welt. He apologizes every time. He finally gets done and I hear Dew snoring behind me. I feel Ambrogio get up from the bed and turn the TV off. He climbs back in but his feet are at the head of the bed as well. He pushes a piece of my hair out of my face.

"You are so beautiful. I don't want you to go tomorrow but it must be important. When you get back we will spend the rest of the day together yes?"

I blush a little "Yes, Ambrogio. I know we have about a month left before you leave. You don't want me to leave tomorrow. I don't want you to leave me for a year."

He lightly caress my cheek "I know mi Bella. I know." He moves a little closer and gives me a kiss. We didn't want to let go of each other but he finally pulled away. Still caressing my cheek "We should go to sleep. You have some what of a big day and I want you to be well rested."

I smile sleepily at him and he watches me fall asleep. His stomach drops thinking that in a months time I won't be by his side. Tears start to form in his eyes as he places some hair behind my ear. I smile in my sleep and it makes him smile as well. He takes my hand and falls asleep. 


	89. Chapter 89

I wake the next morning in the same position I was in when we fell asleep. Dew was tangled around my feet and his tail was wrapped around my mid section. I moved a little and he moved with me, I chuckled a little. Ambrogio wasn't in bed any more but I noticed I had a note in my hand. I smiled to myself and opened the note. 

**Good Morning My Love,**   
**I'm sorry I am not there with you when you woke up. I have work that needs to be done. I hope your meeting goes well with Papa. I wish I was going with you. Incontriamoci nel nostro vecchio posto quando torni a casa. **   
**il tuo amante,**   
**Am**

I rolled over on to my back and brought the note to my chest. How could he make me love him even more? I think to myself as I smiled. I must have kicked Dew when I was in my little day dream. 

"that hurt!" He said as he pulled away from me. 

I laugh a little "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kick you but your head was down by my feet."

I felt his tail tighten around me. "Are you holding on to me tight?"

"Yep, I don't want you to leave. I like you laying next to me. How is your ass this morning?"

"It is still sore."

"Would you like me to rub some aloe on it before you leave?" He unwraps his tail and comes up to my face. He puts his arm on the other side of me. He looks down at me and smiles. He kisses me.

I kiss him back while I laugh a little. "Yes, I would love for you to rub a little bit on me since the Cardinal is not here."

Dew laughs with me. "I think I can do that. I promise nothing else will happen." He leans down and kisses me again, a little more aggressive this time. 

I kiss him back. He breaks the kiss and looks in my hands. "What do you have there? A love note?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, it is a little love note." 

He smiles down at me. "That is so sweet. I wish I had someone leave me love notes." He said as he let me sit up.

"If you would chose lovers that weren't Papa you just might get a love note." 

He laughs "Good point, but he can be very sweet."

I nod "Yes, he can be very sweet. Let me get ready a little and then you can rub some aloe on my ass. Sound good?" I grab his hand and squeeze it. 

He nods "Yes, I would love to do that."

I get up off the bed and walk to the bathroom. Ugh, my ass did hurt. I didn't realize it with my soft fuzzy robe when I rolled over but when I sat down on the toilet seat I let out a little yelp. 

"Are you okay?" Dew shouts from the bedroom.

"Yes, just forgot a little that my ass hurt."

I hear him laughing out in the room. "Shut up, next time I'll make him use the paddle on you."

"You tell him to bring it."

I laugh as I finish up using the restroom. I washed my hands and then brushed my teeth. I decide I wasn't going to shower since we took a bath last night. I hung my robe up and walked back out in the bedroom naked. Dew lets out a little gasp.

"What?"

"Nothing, I am always just amazed the way you look when you are naked."

I wave him off "You have seen me enough times naked. Shouldn't be a surprise any more." I lay down on the bed and Dew grabs the bottle. I feel him get up on the bed.

He lets out a little sound "Your ass looks really bad Kay. Are you sure you should ride in a car?"

"Yes, I have to Dew. Just be careful please."

I felt his hand lightly touch one of the welts and I let out a yelp. 

"I'm sorry."

"It is okay, not your fault. It is really Cardinal's fault he got a little out of hand." Dew continued to rub the aloe around carefully. 

He kissed my lower back. "Alright, you are all aloe up. Need any other help?"

"No, I think I should be fine." He helps me up off the bed. 

I walk over to my wardrobe and grab a bra and a pair of white boy shorts. I put them on and the shorts hurt on but I knew it would be better than the silk hitting my ass the whole time.

"I have not seen you wear panties in I don't know how long."

I laugh and blush a little as I walk over to grab my habit. "I know, I'm not supposed to but I thought it might help to have another layer between my ass and the silk in my habit." I put the habit on and I button it up and smooth it down. "There how do I look?" I ask as I do a turn.

Dew walks over to me "You look fantastic." He grabs my hands and pulls me to him. He lowers his head and our foreheads touch. We both close our eyes and concentrate on each other. He breaks the touch and kisses me again. I kiss him back.

"Thank you Dew. Want to walk me to Papa's office?"

"I will at least walk you to the Abbey but then I must go meet Raphael"

We walk out to the hallway and I grab my shoes. "Aww, you two little Ghouls, so cute."

Dew actually blushes a little

"Did you just blush?" I say as we walk out the door. I throw my bag around me. 

"Maybe if a Ghoul can blush."

"You like him don't you?"

"I actually really do."

I look over at him and he is smiling. "Oh that is so sweet. Does he feel the same way?"

Dew all the sudden couldn't talk he just nods. I clap my hands and I stop and hug him. 

"I am so glad you found someone Dew. Someone that will love you as much as you love them."

He hugs me back "I know, I didn't think I would because of you."

I didn't respond. "I didn't mean it like that." He pushed back a little.

"I know I knew what you meant. I have to know though. How is he in bed?"

Dew shakes his head "He is really good actually."

"I knew it!" I said. "I also have to know as he been with a human yet?"

He shakes his head "No, he hasn't."

We start to walk again. "I guess the question is do you want him to be with a sister or brother?"

"I honestly don't really care. He knows that I have the three of you so I can't really say he can't be with a brother or sister. I have a feeling he is waiting for one sister in particular."

We are to the Abbey. "I must be off. I'll talk to you later." Dew is flying down the hallway before I could even say bye. That was an odd way to end that conversation but I just turn and walk down the other way.

I walk up the stairs and I get to Papa's office. I knock on the door and Sister Elizabeth lets me in. He is standing at a window with his back to the room. His hands are clasped behind his back and it looks like he is in deep thought. I walk up behind him and put my arms through his arms and hold on to his chest. I lean my head against his back.

"Ah, there you are my sweet sister."

"How do you know it is actually your sweet sister or not?" I smile into his back.

"The way you smell, your arms and the way you hold me I know who you are. You have always held me the same way."

"Hmm, never realized that. Well, you were right anyway." 

He turns around and wraps his arms around me. "Would you like to tell me what you were thinking about?" I look up at him.

"Oh, I wasn't thinking about much. Are you ready to go visit my father?"

"Of course I am." He breaks the hug and walks over and grabs his keys.

"Oh man, I'm putting my life in your hands today Papa?"

He laughs "Yep, goal is to bring you back with at least one arm and a leg."

I nod my head "You know that sounds reasonable."

He laughs even hard and we walk out the door. We walk all the way out to the garage and a brother of sin brings his car around. He opens the door for me and I sit down. I forget about my ass once again and I let out a little scream. The brother looked at me and then up at Papa.

"I didn't do anything Papa." The brother said as Papa shot him a death look. 

"He didn't, I promise." 

Papa seemed okay with that answer and he got in and the brother shut my door. I moved around to get some what comfortable as Papa started the car and then drove out the gates. 

Still moving around "Are you going to tell me what this meeting is about?"

"Would you stop moving around? You are driving me crazy. Why are you moving around?" He glances over at me. 

I lower my head not really want to answer him. He laughs "Oh this is going to be good."

"Shut up." I say

"So what is going on?"

"Lets just say Ambrogio got a little carried away with the paddle last night."

"What?" He looked over at me and the car swerved.

"Hey, pay attention." I say. 

He decides to pull over for a minute.

"Why did you stop?" I ask when the car stops and he puts it in park.

"I didn't know you guys played like that." He said. 

"Yeah, he felt really bad. He was just upset that he couldn't come with us."

"Does he hit you any other time."

I put my hands up "Gabriel no, he doesn't. You know that."

"Sorry, that question just came out quickly. Can I see how bad it is?"

I nod and unbuckle myself. I turn to where my ass his facing him. He lifts my habit up "It must be bad for you are wearing panties." He said out loud. He carefully pulled my panties down. He gasp a little "He did get a little out of hand." He reached out and touched my ass. I sucked in a breath. "Sorry, my dear." He pulled my panties back up. "Okay, you can sit back down."

I moved back around and got comfortable again. I buckled back up and Papa got back on the road. He starts to laugh a little.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask as I look at him.

"I was just thinking Lorenzo would be so proud." 

That made a smile come to my face. "Yeah he would be." We both laugh. "So are you going to tell me what your father wanted to see me?"

"I really have no idea. He didn't tell me." He shifted a little behind the wheel and he wouldn't look at me.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong. Oh look, there is father's place." He said quickly and pulled into the drive.

Papa Nihil's house wasn't anything like Lorenzo's but it was big enough for him and that is all that mattered. The grounds were well kept and it looked cozy. Papa pulled up in the drive. He shut the car off and walked around and opened my door. He reached in and helped me out. 

"Always a gentleman." I smile and reach up and give him a kiss. 

"Of course, anything for you." He kisses me back. He takes my hand as we go up to the door. 

I lean over to him and whisper "I always get a little nervous when I come here, I don't know if it is because of your father or the fear of Sister Imperator is in there."

He squeezes my hand and lets out a chuckle. "I promise Sister is back at the Abbey. It is just my father. You will be fine, you always are." 

A ghoul comes and answers the door and shows us into the sitting room. We walk into the room and I see Papa Nhili sitting in front of the window. I let Gabriel walk in first.

"Good Morning Father." Gabriel said as he entered the room. 

The older gentleman turned around and bowed to his son. Gabriel did the same thing. 

"Good Morning, Son. How are you?"

"I am well. How are you feeling?" He asked and he stepped further into the room. 

I walked in the room behind him and bowed my head as I saw Papa. Gabriel was taken aback a little for he saw his old man brighten up. He smiled real big and his face seemed excited. Papa put his arms out to me. 

"Sister, I am so happy to see you. Please come here."

I walk up to him and embrace him. He held me tight and I took in his smell. He always has a strange type of smell to him. He has always smelled this way even before he got sick. I can never put my finger on it. But I smile as I hug him back. Something about this man just makes my heart melt. I knew the brother's didn't care much for him but I know I will be sad the day he is gone. 

"How are you Papa?" I ask.

He breaks the hug and holds my hands and he looks at me. "I am well. I should ask how you are doing?"

He glance over at Gabriel with that question because I didn't know how much the man knew. 

"Well, Father, Kay as been feeling under the weather as you can recall."

He waves his hand at his son. "Yes, yes, that is why I asked."

I let out a sigh "I am fine Papa. I should be asking you. How are you doing?"

"I am doing alright child. Here have a seat." He pats at the chair that is sitting next to him. 

I sit down. "You always have a nice cozy house Papa. I have always enjoyed coming out here."

He nods his head "Thank you. I always enjoy you coming out but my son keeps you all to himself in that Abbey." 

I laugh "You know I will always come when you ask me to Papa." I lean closer to him "But between you and me he does want to keep me all to himself." 

He laughs. "But not only him now, The Cardinal wants to keep you as well." He takes my hand and looks at the ring. "Gabriel did say he did a good job with your ring. It is beautiful, the perfect ring for a perfect Sister."

He smiles up at me.

I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear "I don't know about that Papa. But I do love that man with everything in me."

He nods his head "Yes and that makes Sister Imperator crazy. I heard about the little tiff between you two."

I lower my head a little "I am sorry Papa. She just pushed me over the edge that day but man she punched me back and broke my nose."

He pats my hand "I know but let me tell you that she didn't look much better. She was mad at me if it makes you feel better."

"Why was she mad at you?"

"I started to laugh when she told me." He laughed which made me laugh about it. 

We both sat next to each other and had more conversation. Gabriel was pacing behind us and it was driving me crazy because I could see him out of the corner of my eye.

I finally turned my head "Why are you pacing Gabriel?" 

He looks at me and stops, at that moment there was another knock on the door. I turned to Papa.

"Some one else was invited to this party?"

He shakes his head "Not that I know of. Gabriel called me to tell me that you wanted to see me."

I looked at Papa and then I glared at Gabriel. "Uh, that is strange because he told me you wanted to see me."

Papa shrugged his shoulders "I guess we will find out soon Sister."

Looking over at the door in walks Lorenzo. I was surprised to say the least. I was so confused for why he was here as well. Was I having an intervention or something? 

"Lorenzo." Papa said with a surprise. "I didn't know you were joining us today."

Lorenzo walked over to his father and kissed his hand. "Father, I was asked to come here."

Papa just nodded and looked back out the window.

Lorenzo then turned his attention to me and brought me into an embrace. "How are you little one?"

I wrap my arms around him "I am well. What are you doing here?"

He broke the hug and looked over at Gabriel "Well, Gabriel asked me to come because there is something that needs to be talked about with the two of you."

That perked Papa up and he turned in his chair. I look at all three of them.

"And what is it that you couldn't talk to me in the Abbey?"

"Well, it has to do with some old rules and by laws. If we are to let them be then it needs to be approved by the elder of the church." Gabriel said as he stepped up next to Lorenzo.

"What rule and by laws are you talking about son?"

"As soon as Lorenzo and I heard that the Cardinal will be going on tour again we knew we had to do something. It was very important to do something since this time Sister Imperator is making him be out on the road for over a year." He looks over at Lorenzo.

"So we knew that there was some where written that said that a spouse could travel with the band. It can only be a spouse, not a girlfriend or boyfriend. There had to be a commitment made to the dark lord. Once there is one that can not be broken." Lorenzo said. 

"We read everything we could get our hands on. Hours and hours, after a little situation we knew we had to find that law. The thing is.." Gabriel stops talking and looks at me and then at his father. 

I was still confused by what was going on so I just sat there. 

"For something like that to happen the elder of the church must approve of it. Must approve of the marriage and must also approve of the spouse going on tour with the band."

Gabriel then walks up to his father with Lorenzo. "Father, we ask that you would please approve of the marriage between Ambrogio and Kay. If you are so kind to approve this marriage then we must ask that you approve Kay to go on tour with Ambrogio."

My eyes got big and I knew my jaw dropped.

Lorenzo looks at his father "Father, we know that all the years of the Ghost project this has never been asked of, for one thing you knew that the two of us would never get that close to some one. We enjoy our women and men randomly. I can honestly say that Ambrogio is not like that at all. I think it would benefit the Ghost project even more if Kay" He takes my hand "Goes with him."

"I also know that I can't keep her busy long enough in the Abbey."

Papa was nodding his head as he listened. Lorenzo looked down at me and smiled. Papa's eyes turned back to mine and he was looking straight in to them. He takes my hand out of Lorenzo's so he is holding both of them.

"Kay, you know you are very special to all of us. I am impressed that both of my sons went to the hard work to find this one rule. I always knew it was there but never shared it. I have one question for you?"

My throat was dry "Yes, Papa?" Still gazing into his eyes.

"Do you love Ambrogio as much as my sons have said?"

"Papa," I start to say "I have never loved someone as much as I love Ambrogio. Yes, we have had problems in the past but I know, I truly deeply know that I need him in my life. He won't take me away from the three of you. I love him as much as I can Papa."

With that Papa squeezes my hands and looks up at his sons. "Then yes. I approve of the marriage, which mind you I did approve it when Ambrogio came and spoke to me. But the last bit, yes, I approve for Kay to go on tour with the band."

I must have squeezed Papa's hands really hard as he little out a little "ouch" I looked down. "I am so sorry Papa."

"It is okay, my child. Come here." I stand up and put my arms around his neck in a hug. 

"You won't regret it Papa I promise."

"I know I won't." He said the next part loud enough for his son's to hear as well "Since I know these two won't be marrying anyone soon I want you to have the money that I did save for them. I want you to look beautiful that day. You deserve it, you are like a daughter to me. Gabriel can help you get the money but I want you to know that you will never go without anything. We are family and we always will be no matter what."

I could feel the tears of happiness start falling down my cheeks. I couldn't hold them in any more. "Thank you so much Papa. Thank you." I say as I kiss his cheek. 

"You are welcome my dear. I hate to sound rude but this old man needs to lay down for a nap. This was too much excitement for me in a morning. Gabriel Lorenzo." He stands up and puts his hands on each of their shoulders, I see Gabriel flinch a little under the touch. "You make sure you take care of everything for her understand. You have my word that she will be able to go on tour. I will make sure it is written down and I will sign it."

"Thank you Father." Gabriel said bowing his head. 

"Yes, thank you Father" Lorenzo doing the same thing. 

He nods his head and he walks out of the room.

I turn and look at the brothers. Gabriel has a stupid smile on his face "Hey Lorenzo"

"What Gabriel?"

"You should take a look at Kay's ass."

I smack him as hard as I could on the arm "Gabriel, this is not the place and after all of that?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry but you should."

Lorenzo raises his eyebrow at me. 

"I will show you before we leave but out in the car." I hit Gabriel again. 

"So can someone please really explain to me what is going on?"

Gabriel starts to talk but I stop him "I think I rather have Lorenzo since he isn't be a little brat." Gabriel just smiles.

"What all of that means is, if we can get you and Ambrogio married before he leaves for tour then you will be allowed to go with him."

"Oh my gosh." I bring my hand up to my mouth. "Papa had to approve of it. What about Sister Imperator?"

"We will still have to watch her but she shouldn't find any of this out until it is too late."

"Does Ambrogio know?"

Gabriel shakes his head "No."

I stand there thinking "I have an idea."

They both look at me. 

"What if we do a surprise wedding for him?"

"How would we pull that off?"

"I think it will be easy. He is going to be so busy he won't realize what we are doing. Lorenzo would you officiate the wedding?"

He places his forehead against mine "I would be honored to." We close our eyes and we stay like that for a few minutes.

"What am I going to do?" Gabriel spoke up feeling left out.

"How about you walking me down the aisle?"

"I would love to do that." 

"Then the only things we need to do is get my dress, get Ambrogio's ring and figure more out."

"Yes" They both said. 

I rub my face and head. "Gabriel I'm ready to go home. I think my brain can't handle any more of this."

They both laugh "Okay, lets go then. You still have to show Lorenzo." 

Lorenzo grabs me by the waist and pulls me close to him "I will protect you from my evil younger brother." He says with a laugh as we walked out the door.

"I don't know if you will protect me or just help him out." I say laughing. 

We get to the cars "Before I do anything else I have one more question for you two."

They both stand in front of me.

"Why did you guys take so much time to find that rule/law? All I have been is a pain in the ass." Gabriel about lost it when I said the last part and so I punched him hard in the arm. 

"Ouch!" He said laughing. 

"We realized after the last situation with you at my house that we had to do something. Gabriel was already looking into it but I wanted to help. We knew it was there just had to find it. Both of us knew that if you acted that way when you thought you were going to get banished and how Ambrogio reacted the way he did really showed us that you two couldn't be apart for that long."

I go and wrap my arm around Gabriel and my other one around Lorenzo bringing them into a hug. "Thank you so much. You don't have any idea how happy this has made me. I really appreciate you guys so much.

Where would I be with out you guys?"

"We have no idea but you are here and we are here to take care of you." Gabriel said kissing my temple. Lorenzo kissing my other one. 

"So what is this about an ass?" Lorenzo says with a smile.

"Turn around Kay." Gabriel says with too much excitement in his voice.

I let out an annoyed sigh and turn around and I lean against the car. Gabriel motions for Lorenzo to lift my habit up. 

"Wow, she has panties on." Lorenzo said.

"Why is everyone so surprised by that?" I said.

They both laugh. "Just be careful." Gabriel says.

Lorenzo slowly pulls my panties down and he gasp as he sees the welts on my ass.

"What in the world happened?"

I let out a hiss as he lightly touches my ass cheeks "Ambrogio got a little carried away last night with the paddle."

"I am impressed. Why did he get carried away?"

"He was upset that he couldn't come with us today and he kind of let it out."

He tsk "He shouldn't punish you out of anger."

I shake my head "Lorenzo, he wasn't angry at me. It is okay though, I know he won't do it again. It happens."

"Yes, it does happen but he just needs to be careful. But I have to say I am impressed. Did he take good care of you after?" He asks as he pulls my panties back up and my habit back down. He helps me stand back up.

I turn around and face them "Yes, of course he took good care of me. "

"Good that is all that matters."

"Its been a great chat big brother but we must get back to the Abbey."

"Yes, I agree." I said.

I move to give Lorenzo a hug and he hugs me back. He kisses the top of my head. "Don't let my brother kill you on the way back."

I laugh as I walk over to the other side of the car. I get in while Gabriel and Lorenzo shake hands. Gabriel gets in and turns and looks at me. 

"Are you sure you won't be able to tell Ambrogio about this?"

I look over at him as I get comfortable. "It is going to be really hard because I'm really excited but I want to surprise him."

"Okay." He starts the car and we drive off. Once we got on the road he holds my hand over the gear shift.

"Gabriel," I said in almost a panic tone. 

"What?" He looks over at me.

"I don't have a ring for him."

"Do you know what you want it to look like?"

I sat there and looked out the window. "What about my dress?"

"What about your dress? I thought you had it?"

"No, I don't. It is actually in Brussels. How are we going to get it?"

"Let me think of a way. We will get it without him knowing about it."

"I know it is ready because Sister Norma messaged me a week or so ago. Let me know when we can get there and I'll let her know."

I sit and look out the window some more. "I know what I want his ring to look like."

"Good, what is it then?"

I look down at my ring "I would like it to be this dark color, black, like mine. Then all around it a ruby and a diamond. Just a little pattern, not anything too big or flashy. He wouldn't like that just sudle."

"I can get that done don't worry about that. Also I know he has your wedding band so I'll have to get that as well."

I squeeze his hand "I can't believe this. Just yesterday I didn't think we would ever get married and now look, we are getting married soon."

He squeezes back. "Yes, I am going to be really sad to see you gone for so long but I'm so happy for you." 

We pull up to the gate and drive to the garage. We stand in the garage. 

"Thank you again Papa, for everything." I hug him again.

"Of course anything for you my sweet sister."

"I'll talk to you later." I say as I turn and walk out. 

He stands there and watches me. Feeling a little sad that I will be away from the Abbey for so long, away from him. He turned and walked back up to his office. 

\------

I had let Ambrogio know we were heading back to the Abbey but I didn't know when he would get done working. I went ahead and walked to our spot. The last time I was here was with Raphael. I saw the bench and he wasn't there yet. I walk over and I sit down. I look out at the water and began to think back. This was really the first place we had a conversation. At least a real conversation. I remembered Ather coming and getting him for some reason. 

I smiled as I remembered him wearing his red cassock and who knew this was where we would be this many years later. I looked down in my bag and I heard footsteps. Just like the first time I looked over and I saw his red cassock. I looked up at him and smiled. 

"Cardinal" I said as I bowed.

He chuckled a little "I see you got my note."

"Of course I did, at least this time someone didn't have to break into my room." I move over and let him sit down.

"Wow, that was a long time ago. How can you remember that?"

"I remember a lot Cardinal, especially when it comes to you. I was just sitting here thinking that this was the first place you and I had an actual conversation."

He nods his head "You are right. I watched you for those months. I might have been a creeper but creeper worked out in my favor." He laughs as he pulls me over to him. 

"I guess I never thought of it. There is always some one watching everything so it didn't even concern me."

He kisses my temple "So how was Papa's house?"

"It was fine. Nothing to much to report. He just wanted to check up on me was all." I knew I was talking kind of fast and I hope he wouldn't pick up on anything else. "He has this odd smell to him."

He laughed. I loved feeling his chest under my head when he laughed "What do you say that?"

"He just does. I can never put my finger on it."

He pets my hair as he continues to laugh at the comment. "Smell like old man?"

"He doesn't smell like you" I couldn't even get it out with a straight face. He pinches me hard on the hip. 

"I told you." He said laughing. "Oh by the way how is your ass?"

"It has hurt a lot today."

He kisses the top of my head "I am sorry mi Bella. I should have never done that. I will rub some lotion on it when we get back to our quarters."

"It is okay. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Dew and Raphael are like a couple."

"I wondered about that." He moved a little and I sat up. 

"Yeah I finally got it out of him. I can tell Dew really likes him, he just lights up. I am so happy for him." 

Ambrogio nods. "I'm happy for him as well." He keeps moving a little.

"Are you okay?"

He stands up and I realize the sun was starting to go down. I watch him and he pulls something out of his pocket. He sits back down and places a little box in my lap.

I look at the box and then I look at him "What is this?"

"Open it."

I look at him again and I go back to the box. I open the box and sitting in it is a white gold, with diamonds outlining a Grucifix. I gasped and pulled it out. 

"Ambrogio......" I look at it in my hand "You didn't need to do this."

"I know but two things. I wanted to give it to you in person this time and not be scared and leave it at your door." I smile at that statement and I still look at it in my hand.

"Also I threw away the other one." 

I looked up at him. I had forgotten I gave it to him on that tour. Told him to give it to his lover. I felt the tightness in my chest as I remembered that moment. I looked over at him with tears in my eyes. "I am so sorry Ambrogio."

He put his hand up to me "You don't need to say anything else. I know I deserved what happened. I didn't want it around any more and when I was on the road I threw it away. I wanted to get you a new one, a better one. This one will never leave your neck, you will never give it back to me."

I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tight. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me back. He kisses my neck. 

"Ambrogio, I want to go to the cabin. Can we go? We haven't been for so long."

He pulls me back and takes the necklace out of my hand. He tells me to turn around and he puts the necklace around my neck. His gloved hand lightly touches my neck and a shiver went down my body. He gets the necklace hooked and I feel him place his lips softly on the back of my neck. Once again my body shivers from his touch.

With his mouth still close to my neck "I love how your body reacts to me." He kisses me again. 

The tingle goes down my back and starts to make me wet. I let out a little moan. 

"Do you think we should invite Dew to the cabin with us or go by ourselves?" He asks once again kissing me. 

I am starting to melt under his kisses. "We should ask him. If he doesn't want to come then we will go."

With another kiss "Do you want to go tonight?"

I let out a sigh "yes." 

He knew I was melting. He sits back and pulls his phone out from under his cassock. He keeps a gloved hand on the back of my neck. Rubbing it, I lower my head. How after all of these years can he still do this to me?

I let out little moan as his hand continues to rub. 

"Dew said he would go if Raphael can come with us. How do you feel about that?"

"mmm," was all I could answer. 

He smiled and said "We will meet them in the garage in about 30 mins." 

I feel him remove his hand and I let out a small little sigh. I didn't want his hand to leave my skin. I finally snap out of the fog he had put me in. I look at him. 

"What is going on?" I ask.

He laughs and touches my cheek. "Oh my dear, how I love you so much. We are going to the cabin. Dew is coming and he is bringing Raphael with him."

I nod my head "Okay."

He stands up and holds his hand out to me. "Come on lets get changed so we can go."

I nod my head again and stand up. I take his hand and we walk back to our quarters. He holds the door open and I walk in. I take my shoes off and then head back to the bedroom. I take my habit off and I throw on another dress. I feel him at my back again as he grabs the front of my neck. Not tight or rough and he whispers in my ear.

"Why is my good girl wearing panties?"

"I am sorry Daddy but my ass hurt so bad that I needed something else between my ass and the fabric." 

He moves his hand up and down on my throat. He kisses my neck again. 

"I will forgive you this time for I was not here when you woke up, but next time you will ask."

"Yes Daddy." I say as my breath starts to get shallow. 

He lets go of my throat and he turns me around. I notice he is already out of his cassock. He has black slacks on and a white button up shirt. He had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. 

"Fuck" I let out as he pushes me to him. 

"You like what you see?"

"Of course I do. How do you still have this affect on my body?"

He kisses me passionately "Because we are connected my love."

He holds on to the back of my head pushing our lips even closer. I open my lips for him so he can taste me. He moans into my mouth as our tongues dance around each other. We finally break the kiss and we lean our foreheads against each other. 

"I love you so much Ambrogio."

"I love you Kay"

"Thank you for the necklace."

He kisses my nose "I told you I will give you the world. You deserve everything. You deserve so much and I'm going to give it to you."

I smile at him and he kisses my lips again. 

"Come on, lets go to the cabin." 

I nod my head and we leave our quarters and head to the garage. 


	90. Chapter 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I am super happy with this chapter but I didn't know how I really wanted to fix it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading!!!! 
> 
> I promise the end is coming.

When we get there the car is already pulled out and the two Ghouls are standing and waiting. I always forget how tall Raphael is and then compare him to Dew he looks like a giant. 

"Finally!" Dew says and he turns to open the door for me.

"What? You couldn't have been here for that long." I say as I walk up to the door.

"What were you guys doing?" He asked me with a wink.

"We actually weren't doing anything. We had to go back and get changed for the drive."

Dew laughs "If that is what you want to call it then that is okay. How is your ass?" 

I give him a little shove "It still hurts but a little better." I say as I slide into the car. 

Ambrogio is already in the car by the time I slipped in and Dew and Raphael got up front. I nestle back into the seat as Ambrogio grabs my hand and smiles at me.   
Dew starts the car and we are off. 

I have always enjoyed this car ride. Normally, it is not pitch black like it is now but I can just image everything as we drive by. Ambrogio had moved me closer to him. I leaned against his chest as he petted my hair. 

"Are you excited to be going with us Raphael?" I ask since no one else was going to say anything.

He nods his head "Yes, I am a little nervous though."

"Why is that?"

"Different place. I haven't really been outside the Abbey much since I have gotten here. Dew.." He says as he looks over at the other Ghoul and takes his hand. "Has taken me into town a few times but I get so anxious that I think he has given up on me."

Dew laughs a little "I haven't given up, I'm just giving you more time to adjust."

"The nice thing Raphael is that all of the people that live in the town are used to the Abbey." I say as I lay all the way down on Ambriogo's lap. He smiles and continues to gently mess with my hair. 

"Yes, that is what Dew has told me and that is also what I kind of gathered. It is a little odd still. The whole Abbey thing and the freedom everyone has."

"I hope you are enjoying it." Ambrogio speaks up.

Raphael turns his head towards the back and looks at him "Yes, very much Cardinal. I am sorry if that came out the wrong way."

Ambrogio shakes his head "No, you are fine. I was making sure you were still enjoying it is all. I didn't want you to stay just because you felt like you didn't have any where else to go."

"No, I love it. I have loved everyone I have met."

I look up at Ambrogio and I see him smile. "I am glad to hear that." 

I turn my face to where I am nuzzling my nose into his stomach. He looks down at me and chuckles a little. 

"What are you doing?"

"I am really not doing anything. Just wanted to get closer is all." I say as I kiss his stomach through his shirt. 

He starts to rub my back as we continue to drive. We finally get to the little gas station that we always stop at. Instead of Ambrogio going in, I opt to go in for him. He stays in the car and leans his head back. I walk in and the clerk smiles and waves. I walk to the restroom. Once I am done I walk back out and grab a bottle of water. I take it up to the counter.

"I haven't seen you guys for a little while."

I smile at him "Yeah, we have been busy."

"I understand that."

"I think it is kind of funny that you can recognize us."

"Well, if you don't mind me saying but you aren't your normal travelers that come through here."

I hand him the money and I look out the window. He was right, I'm sure he doesn't see very many people that wear mask and also someone that has dark circles around his eyes. 

"You have me there. We are kind of a funny look crew if I do say so myself." I laugh a little which makes him laugh as well.

"It is nice to see that you guys are well. I'm a little sad that the male didn't come in. He is so friendly."

"He has been busy working so I told him to stay in the car. I'll let him know that you said hello." I said as I grab my water.

"Please do, safe travels." He yells after me as I head out the door. 

Dew is standing next to the car while the gas finishes up. I walk up to him and put my hand around his waist. 

"You know, you didn't have to come with us." I say.

"I know that. Did you not want me to come?" He looks over at me.

"Nope, never said that. Just said you didn't. I hope we didn't ruin any plans between you and Raphael."

"Nah, we didn't really have any. I'm actually excited to show him the cabin and the grounds." 

I squeeze him tight and I get back in the car. Dew is right behind me and we get on the road again.

I open the bottle and take a drink. "Oh by the way, your friend the clerk says hi." I say as I smile at Ambrogio.

He opens one eye and looks at me "My friend?"

"Yeah, he said you were are very friendly and he was surprised that you didn't come in."

He shakes his head. 

"Dew,"

"Yeah?"

"Remember the very first time the three of us came up here?" 

Dew starts to nod his head and laugh which in turn makes me laugh with him. Now, Ambrogio has opened both eyes "What was so funny?"

Raphael looks at Dew and then back at me "I want to know what happened?"

"It was just that Cardinal here " I patted his thigh "Looked so uncomfortable when he first walked into that place. Then..." I start to laugh a little too hard. I couldn't tell you why I thought it was so funny but it was.

"He came out of the station with his hands full of a couple of drinks and some crackers." That was all Dew could get out before he started laughing. I think we were both just tired and were in the giggling type of mood.

"I did not look uncomfortable." Ambrogio said looking at me. 

I shrugged my shoulders and leaned over and kissed him. Dew and I kept laughing for a little bit longer until we had finally settled down. I was back laying on Ambrogio's lap and closing my eyes lazily. I soon feel Dew slow down and turn the corner. Ambrogio looks down at me and smiles.

"We are almost there." I say in a whisper.

"Yes, we are." He leans his head down and kisses my lips. I didn't want his soft lips to leave but he eventually broke the kiss. 

I hear Raphael take a breath in as we approached the cabin. Ambrogio had it kept up when we were not here and lights were on and it just looked stunning like the first time. Dew stopped the car and we got out. I saw Raphael looking around the place. I knew it wasn't my place to show him the cabin so I was going to let Dew have that job. Ambrogio and I stood there for a minute just looking. I grabbed his hand finally.

"Come on dear. I'm tired and ready for bed."

He follows me into the cabin and we leave the two Ghouls behind us. We walk up to our bedroom and once in I go and flop down on the bed. My knees are bent at the side of the bed with my feet hanging down. I raise my arms above my head and stretch. It felt nice to stretch my body. Ambrogio turns around from closing the door and sees me laying like that, he lets out a chuckle.

"That is one way to fall into bed." He says as he walks over to his dresser. 

"It feels good. You should try it some time." I say as I lean my head back a little to see him. He smiles at me through his reflection from the mirror. 

I watch him start to undress and start to put on my comfortable clothing. I was looking up at the ceiling.

"Ambrogio?"

"Hmm?" He answers as he pulls the t-shirt over his head. 

"Are you happy?"

He turns and looks at me for a second. "Yes, I am happy. I am unhappy that I am going to be gone from you so long."

I nod my head. There was another question I wanted to ask but I wasn't brave enough yet. I feel him straddle me on the bed and the next thing I know his face is above mine. He is looking at me. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering is all."

He puts his forehead against mine."Are you happy?"

I smile at him "Yes, I am happy. I am with you not happy you are going to be gone for long. Has Papa been able to figure anything out yet?" Knowing that he has figured it out.

He places his lips against mine and we kissed for a few minutes. "No, not to my knowledge he hasn't found anything. I just feel like Sister is punishing me."

I bring a hand to the back of his head and I rub his neck gently. "I hate to say it but I think she is. She thinks if we are apart for a long time we won't want each other."

"Ah, but that is where she is wrong." He kisses me again. 

I kiss him back and once again we are in a non hurried make out session. He soon lifts up.

"I should probably go check on the Ghouls. I will be back." 

"Okay, I'll be here."

He gives me another peck on the lips and I hear him walk out the door.

I lay there, tired but not sleepy enough to go to sleep. I also didn't want to move at all. It was actually comfortable. I knew when he came back I really did have to ask him the one question I wanted to. I hadn't talked to anyone about it before but I felt like I needed/wanted to know the answer no matter what. I had moved my hands to my stomach and I heard the door open.

"You are still laying like that?"

"What I'm comfortable. You weren't gone for that long."

He laughs as he walks back over to the bed. He gets on to the other side and lays on his side. He holds his head up with his hand, elbow on the bed. His face turned towards mine. 

"I couldn't find them, so they are either making sweet quite love some where, hot wild sex in the woods, or hunting."

"I like those options. I'm hoping for the second one." I turn my head towards him and smiles. 

"I can tell you are thinking of something. Want to share?"

I let out a sigh "I really hate it that you can do that."

He chuckles "Yep, but it is not going away."

I look at him and really study his face, I could feel the butterflies start to flutter in my stomach. I had to talk to him now about it because there may be no other choice. 

"Are you happier now or were you happier with Aether?"

I see the surprise and shock on his face. He sits up and crosses his leg. He runs a hand through his hair "Wow, I was not expecting that question."

I could tell it made him uncomfortable but I needed to know. "Would you please tell me the story of him and you? I know nothing."

Once again he fidgets. His hands go to his lap and he is ringing them together. I knew his nervous habits and it didn't surprise me. It made me nervous to ask. He looks back at me.

"To answer your first question I am much happier now. I'm just not saying that either. I was never really free with Aether."

I kick my shoes off my feet and I bring my whole body up on the bed. I turn on my side so I am looking at him. I reach around him and grab a pillow and put it under my head. 

"Aether kind of came out of no where. I was still pretty young and new to the church. It was after I was put on my own. As I kind of told you before at the dinner, Cardinal Daniel stole someone from me. She was my first love after I got away from the Catholic church."

I just nod to let him know I was listening.

"She was a sister of sin as well, kind of like you but nothing like you. She was one of the first women to show any type of interest in me. Even when I was under Papa, I didn't get out much for I want to please him. When I was on my own it was a totally different story. I don't know if she really did love me back but I really gave her my heart at the time. Looking back on it, did she just like me because of my title and that I could maybe help her get bigger in the church. I don't really know."

"Around this time, we started to get a lot more Ghouls at the church. It didn't really matter, I didn't really do much with them and I knew that they would be put out to other churches as well. That is when things kind of started to go down hill. This Ghoul started to become a little more friendly with me, and I accepted his friendship. It was Aether, I notice that Stephanie, that was her name, started to become a little more distant."

"But Aether was always right there no matter what. It felt nice to have a friend when my relationship was going down hill. Then the next thing I knew Cardinal Daniel had bedded down with her and kept her himself. I felt like my whole world had collapsed around me. I was angry, hurt and I blamed Daniel for everything. I still do blame him for some of it but not everything."

He stops talking and runs his hand through his hair again. He looks tired I think, it pained me to watch him relive this time of his life but I was also knew he needed to tell me and that I needed to know.

"I put in a request to move to a different church because I couldn't handle seeing them together. Aether made sure I was kind of locked away from everyone. It didn't take very long for my new assignment and I left as fast as I could. Once again, Aether was right with me. He did become my companion and eventually became my lover."

I always had a feeling their relationship was a lot deeper than what he lead me to believe. I didn't change my expression on my face for I wanted him to keep going.

"We stayed there for a while. It was actually where I came from. Then one day I got the call that Papa III was stepping down and that I was being called into take his place. Take his place in the church and also the Ghost project. This was what I secretly wanted for all of those years. Everyone had also told me how good I looked up on the alter giving Masses but I was a little surprised about the Ghost project. They had told me that Papa III would still be around, still be helping at the church level but the Ghost project was mine." 

"I think Aether was more excited about it than I really was. Like I said even in the new church he made sure I was kind of by myself the whole time. It didn't really bother me because I have also been by myself and I didn't socialize much. Well, we made our way to the Abbey. I didn't know how I would be received, by the congregation or by Papa III himself. We knew each other of course and we never really cared a lot for each other. We are two totally different people."

I smiled at him and nodded totally agreeing their personalities are totally different. 

"No one could have prepared me for the Abbey. For the first couple of days Aether tried his hardest to keep me in my room and away from everyone. I knew I couldn't do that because I would have to get up in front of everyone and strangers. That is when I realized my relationship with Aether was getting a little stranger. Well, then you kind of know what happened. He wouldn't go down to the dining hall with me or go to the masses. He didn't even come down at the first mass that I was introduced at."

"Then a couple of days later that is when you stepped in. Aether had sensed something was a little off because of the way I came back up to my office. He didn't really know and I told him that I was so overwhelmed by the Sisters and Brothers that a Sister came and helped me out. He didn't show any emotion. That is when he started to act a little stranger. Each time I would come back from either running into you, or just seeing you I would come back to the office/quarters with a smile on my face. He didn't like that come to find out. I didn't think anything about it."

"This is going to make me sound really like a creeper but I watched you for months. I would watch were you went after school. I never had the nerve to really approach you with anything. But as you remember I finally made the move, that night at your spot. When Aether came to get me, I wasn't needed. He didn't like the idea of me spending time with you. Those dreams...."

He looked down at his hands and then back at me.

"Those dreams were from him. I knew it after the first time you told me about it. I think he did that to Stephanie as well but she was not very strong. He could have done anything to her and she would leave. That makes me think she never really loved me at all because he could control her so well." 

"I did talk to him, I told him he had to leave you alone. I honestly thought he did, but the closer we got the harder he started to push either you away or me."

He takes a deep breath and I could tell he was trying hard not to cry or let the tears fall. I had no idea what he was going to say next. 

"As you can gather, him and I were still lovers, even though that awful night on tour I told you I had no idea he felt that way. He did tell me that I had to chose and if I did choose you then he would make my life and your life awful."

I felt a pit in my stomach drop when he said that last part. He has kept that secret for years, why? I felt hurt

"I didn't want him to hurt you so that is why I sent you away." He let the tears start to fall down his cheeks. I wanted to comfort him but I didn't. I was trying to still process everything. 

"I thought if you were at the Abbey that he couldn't get you and he was with me so I could keep an eye on him." 

"He was the one that put all of those thoughts in my mind. For some reason he could all ways make me weak and feel old. I gave in to him and that is when you caught me. I tried to keep it hidden and I did. He told me that you didn't love me that you would always chose the Emeritus family over me. I started to believe him. He was with me on that last tour. I didn't care if you didn't like me because I didn't like you."

"I kept trying to break away and that is when I would be back to my normal self. That day you caught me was when it needed to end. He really thought I would leave you. So that is why he took you, wanted me to chose. I did and I also knew I was going to have to banish him. If I didn't he would be back."

I was still stunned about what he had confessed. I wasn't mad, I didn't know how I felt. He looks up at me. 

"Once again, I'm sorry. I knew you were different the first time we spoke. I knew you would fight for me, at least that is what I hopped. You never disappointed me, I am the one that has let you down so many times. I have hurt you so much. I don't understand why you are still with me, I shouldn't deserve you at all. I really should just be a lone the rest of time."

The only thing I could do was reach over and grab his hand to try to comfort him a little. He looks at me and smiles a little at me.

"So to answer your question, I am much happier with you. You let me be who I am, who I really am. You give me the confidence to stand in front of everyone. Aether just brought me down, for his own personal gain."

I place my hand on his cheek and he leans into it. 

"It has been a long day. Why don't you go to bed my dear." I say as I wipe a tear away.

He just nods and we get up off the bed. I pull the covers down and he snuggles under the covers. I cover him up and kiss him on the forehead.

"Are you not coming to be as well?" He ask me with a hint of sadness.

"I'm not tired yet. You just go to sleep."

He smiles a little at me and shuts his eyes. I stand there and watch him drift off to sleep. I turned and walked out the door.

The house was quiet as I walked down the stairs. I knew I wasn't mad, I just didn't know how I felt. He finally opened up to me about Aether and I'm glad I know. I went and grabbed a blanket off the couch, walked into the kitchen grabbed some water and I walked out to the back porch. I sit down in the rocking chair with the blanket wrapped around me. I put my feet up on the railing. I sat there just looking out in the darkness.   
I wasn't really thinking of anything just zoning out. I soon felt a set of lips kiss the top of my head. I hadn't heard anyone walk out, I turned my head to the side and I was surprised by who it was. 

"What are you doing out here, alone and this late?" Raphael says as he sits down in the chair next time mine. 

I smile at him. "I wasn't expecting you that is for sure. I figured it was either Dew or The Cardinal the way you kissed me on the head."

"I am learning how to show more affection. I saw you and it felt right. No? Did I do it wrong?"

I laugh a little "No, you were fine. I was just surprised is all. I'm glad you are learning a bunch of new things."

"Yes, very much. I have never felt so free."

I just nod my head and turn back to looking out in the darkness.

"So you didn't answer my question, why are you out here?" 

"Oh, I wasn't able to sleep just yet. The Cardinal told me some things and I was just trying to process is all."

"Bad things?"

"I wouldn't say bad just more information." 

He nods his head "Okay."

"Why are you here? Where is Dew?"

"Same as you, couldn't really sleep. He is back in bed as well."

"Did he show you around?"

"Yeah, kind of. He showed me the inside and said in the morning he will show me around on the outside."

I nod my head. "I really like it out here. This is probably my favorite place."

"It is nice that is for sure. Never seen anything like it before."

"You know, I wasn't super happy that the Cardinal just kind of took you or the way it was done but I have to say I'm glad you decided to come with us. I'm glad you and Dew are together as well."

"Thank you Sister Kay. I have loved my time at the Abbey. I look forward to learning a lot more in the future."

I laugh a little "Well, Dew is the right one to show you then." 

I start to stand up starting to feel tired. I walk over and place my hand upon his shoulder. 

"Well, Raphael. You have a good rest of your night. Don't wonder to far off if you do. I'll see you later this morning."

"Good Night Sister Kay." He squeezes my hand. 

I walk back inside and up stairs. I open the door gently and I hear Ambrogio snoring lightly. I smile to myself, yes, I could be mad at him. Yes, I probably should be mad at him but I just can't be. I wish he would have told me about Aether way before tonight but that is in the past. We can move pass it now and forget about it. The next step is forward and to this wedding. I walk to the bathroom and get myself ready for bed. I walk back out and I get under the covers. I turn to where I'm facing his back and I just lightly put my hand out. I just wanted to touch him tonight but not be super close. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. 


	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter.  
Thank you for reading!

"Kay" Ambrogio is shaking me gently trying to wake me up. I roll over.

"Come on love, you can't sleep all day."

From under the blanket "Yes, I can."

I hear him chuckle "I know you can but I don't want you to sleep all day."

I turn back over and open an eye. "You can sleep with me."

"I am not built like you who can sleep all day. Come on, get up please?"

He tries to give me puppy dog eyes and I start to laugh "You are not good at that but since you are so sexy and hot I will get up."

I toss the covers off of me and I sit on the side of the bed. I gaze down at his shoes and I have to really focus on what I was seeing. A smile creeps across my face.

"Are you wearing athletic shoes?" I really had to study them.

"Yes, why do you ask it that way?"

I look at what else he is wearing and he has a nice pair of jeans on and a long sleeve t- shirt.

"Do you not like what I have on?"

I shake my head and get up. "I have never seen you this dressed down before and the shoes." I start to laugh

He comes up to the side of me and we are looking at each other in the mirror. The next thing I know he has pinched me. I laugh even harder.

"I think I am changing my mind about wanting to spend the day with you."

I turn and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

"Does that mean I can go back to sleep?

He kisses me back and pinches my ass. "You will spend the day with me and be nice to me as well."

"I promise I will be nice to you." I pet the back of his neck.

He leans forward and plants his lips against mine. We stand like that for awhile just kissing each other.

"Get dressed and let's go for a walk."

I nod my head and turn back around. I grab a pair of leggings and a long sleeve shirt. I follow him down the stairs and out the front door.It was a bright and sunny. I covered my eyes a little until I adjusted to the light.He grabbed my hand, laced our fingers together and we start to walk. We walked towards the back of the house, a place I don't go much. We don't really talk but he squeezes my hand. We walk through a cove of tress and it looks so pretty with the sun coming through them. I stop walking and I look up and smile. Ambrogio looks over at me and smiles.

"It always amazes me how beautiful you are."

I turn my head and smile at him.

"I am glad you are not upset with me." He says as he squeezes my hand again.

"I wasn't upset Ambrogio, I think I was more hurt than anything else."

He lowers his head "I don't know why I kept all of that from you. I don't know why I kept that relationship. I guess it just felt nice to have someone that only wanted me and no one else."

I look at him and walk up to face him. I put my face under his so I'm looking at his eyes. He stars back at me with his mismatched eyes. "Ambrogio, you are always the one I want."

He tries to look away from my eyes but I follow him. "If I didn't want you then I wouldn't have wanted to be your wife. You know everything that goes on with my life yes?"

He nods his head.

"You know that all of that other stuff can stop right? Remember when you said to me that you would leave the church for me?"

He looks up and I followed him. "Yes, I meant that too."

"I would stop having any type of sex with any of them if you said the word."

He just looks at me and grabs my other hand. 

"You know me, I may put up a little fight but I would do it for you. You satisfy me enough, I don't go out seeking anything. I love my time with my other lovers but I cherish the time I am with you."

"I would never ask that of you."

"I know and I would never ask you to leave the church."

I take my hands out of his and I place them on his face. I gently start to rub his cheeks with my thumbs. "I love you Ambrogio and I always will until the day I die."

He gives me a little smile "I love you too Mi Bella."

I bring his face close to mine and I touch our foreheads together. We stand like that for a while, in the quietness of the little cove and just enjoying each other.

We finally pull away from each other and he gives me a little kiss. 

"I will never keep anything like that from you again. I promise you Kay."

"I know you won't. But we have talked about it and it is in the past now. Lets move on and look towards our future. Meaning, I want us to get married soon Ambrogio."

He takes my hand again and we begin to walk some more.

"I know you do. I am sorry, I wish we had more time. I don't want to marry you and then get up and leave. I don't like that thought."

"I just hate it is all."

"I know but it is the rules of the church. We can not break those."

"I know."

We turn back around and head back to the house. 

"Have you seen the Ghouls today?"

"Yeah, for just a little bit and then they were gone. I really like those two together." He says as we walk back through the cove. 

"I like them together as well. Do you think maybe we should let them have our bed tonight? Raphael is a pretty big Ghoul and I'm sure he pushes Dew out of the bed."

I see the little crows feet around his eyes as he chuckles. "You are probably right. I didn't realize how big he is. Yes, lets give them our bed and we can sleep on the pull out couch."

"Oh that sounds so romantic" I laugh. 

"I can make it very sexy for you." He laughs with me. 

"Nah, I'm good. Just being with you is enough. Also we will probably hear something from the two of them. Let's tell them at dinner."

We get to the house and walk inside. It was quiet. We realized that it was time to start dinner of some what. Ambrogio and I went in the kitchen and started to cook something. We have a good time cooking together.

"We should do this more often my love." I say as I'm cutting some veggies up.

"Yes, maybe one day we will." 

We both turned when we heard the Ghoul's enter the house. They both walk into the kitchen and Ambrogio turns to them.

"Did you two have a nice day?"

Dew nods and Raphael says "Yes, Cardinal thank you."

"I see that you were able to get Kay out of bed." Dew says as he walks over to me and kisses my temple. 

Ambrogio laughs "Yes, I did. It was hard but I was able to do it."

"Well, I'm glad." He gives me a side hug. 

"Dinner is almost ready you two go wash up and go sit in the dinning room." I say as I start to set the table. 

Ambrogio brings the food out and we sit down in our seats. The Ghouls then join us and we fall into pleasant conversations. After everyone was done eating Ambrogio clears his throat.

"Dew and Raphael, Kay and I were talking this afternoon, we would like to offer you two our bed for the night."

Dew looks from Ambrogio to me and back to Ambrogio. "Umm.." 

Ambrogio holds his hand up "No, you are to take it. We figured your bed was a little small for you and Raphael and we wanted you to be comfortable during the last night here. So please take it."

"Where will you two sleep?" Dew ask as he looked over at Raphael.

"We will take the pull out couch in the living room." Ambrogio says. 

"He told me he would make it sexy." I laugh and he looks over at me. I knew once he was close enough he was going to pinch me.

Dew almost spits his drink out. "Well, that is good to know I guess?" He said as he creased his eyebrows.

I started to get up and clean up the table. Raphael stops me "Please Sister, let Dew and I clean up since you and the Cardinal were so kind to cook it." 

I nodded my head "Thank you very much." I took the plates into the kitchen and walked back in the living room. 

"I'm going to go to my study for just a little." Ambrogio says as he pushes back his chair.

Dew stands up and helps Raphael with the dishes and I head back up to our room. 

\------------

A couple of hours later Ambrogio and I were in our pajamas and down in the living room. He had pulled out the bed and we made it. I was laying down and Ambrogio was still sitting up.   
"Not the most comfortable but only one night." I say as I turn back and forth.

"Will you stop that, you are moving the whole bed." He laughs and then the next thing I knew it he pinched me. "That was for dinner."

I laughed really hard "I knew you were going to do that. I could tell by the look you gave me."

"You two kids down there need to calm down and go to sleep." Dew yells from over the railing. 

We laughed even harder and Ambrogio turned the light off. He moved down on to the bed and our backs were to each other. I start to laugh and he joins in.

"Why are you laughing? Why are we laughing?" He asks.

"I don't know. I feel like we are on vacation with our parents and the lights are out and for some reason it is just funny." 

We are both just laughing and finally he calms down but I still giggle.

"Okay, giggle bug. Time to go to sleep." He turns over and kisses my temple. "Sleep well my love. I love you."

"Good night. I love you too."

We both turn back around and we fall asleep. 

\----------

Sometime during the night, Ambrogio got up and sat at the side of the bed. As he got up his knees creaked. Saying under his breath "I am too old for a bed like this." He turns and looks at me asleep. Watching me sleep always makes him remember why he loves me so much. He hated to leave me alone but he needed a better mattress. He walks around to my side and bends down and gives me a small kiss on the cheek. I move just a little but I don't wake up. He turns around and heads up the stairs. He checks on the Ghouls and they were wrapped up with each other. He smiles to himself and closes the door. He walks back down the hallway to Dew's room. He opens the door and walks to the bed. He flops down and falls back to sleep. 

I wake up needing to use the restroom. I realized that Ambrogio was not in bed anymore, I figured he went to our bed. I walked up the stairs and opened the door. I was still really sleepy and wasn't paying that much attention. I walked to the restroom and used it. When I got done I walked back out to the bed and thinking it was Ambrogio I crawled in next to him. I fell right back to sleep. 

\----------

The next morning Dew wakes up, as he gets up he notices that Raphael was looking a little different. It was then that he realized that Raphael had his wings out and wrapped around something. He loved that about Raphael. He loved his wings, they made him look even more majestic than him just already being big. He knew that Raphael hadn't shown anyone else his wings and he felt special that Raphael felt safe with him. As he walked around, he realized that I was wrapped up in them and fast asleep. It took him a minute to realize what was going on but then he walked to the restroom. Once he was done he walked out the door and down to the kitchen. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. He wasn't there by himself for a long amount of time for Ambrogio woke up. Just like Dew he walked into the kitchen said a little hello to Dew and made a cup of coffee. He sat down with Dew.

"How did you sleep?" He asks as he takes a drink of his hot coffee.

"Very well, thank you Copia. That bed is very comfortable. How did you sleep?"

Ambrogio chuckles a little "That couch is not comfortable at all. I had to leave and ended up sleeping in your bed. I have to say it was pretty nice. I left Kay on the couch. She can sleep any where and on anything."

Dew laughs a little "Yep, but she is cute when she just falls asleep."

That causes Ambrogio to laugh and shake his head. 

"But she is not down there any more. I have something I want to show you." He gets up from the table and waits for Ambrogio to stand up.

"Is it something bad?" He ask as Dew leads him upstairs. 

"No, there is something about Raphael that you don't know about. It came as a complete surprise to me. Lets say he hides it very well." 

They get to the bedroom door and Dew opens it up quietly. Ambrogio looks in and his eyes get big. He sees that Raphael has wings. He doesn't say anything but steps back out in the hallway. Dew closes the door. 

"He has wings?" Ambrogio whispers.

"I know right? I couldn't believe. It makes him look so fantastic Copia. Did you see how he had them?"

"Yeah, it looked like they were almost wrapped around something."

"They are. They are wrapped around Kay."

"What?"

"Yeah, I realized it this morning. I think she thought you were in bed and just snuggled in. Ghouls only wrap their wings around something or someone that they want to protect or they mean a lot to them."

"Was he thinking of that when he did that or was it more of a natural thing?"

"That I don't really know. All I know is he thinks she is special and that she means a lot to him." 

They begin to walk back downstairs. 

"Great, another one in our mix." 

Dew sits down with his coffee. "I am afraid so. You have got to stop bringing men into this group."

"I'm sorry. I just knew that they hit it off really well and she wanted him to come."

Dew pats Copia's hand "I am just messing with you. I will tell you this though. You can't tell anyone I told you this."

Copia nods his head. 

"I do know Raphael will do anything to have Kay in bed. He holds her up to this perfect person."

"I wish he wouldn't hold her up that high because I don't want her to disappoint him. I believe that Raphael wants her. I understand that."

"I have told him her past but he still holds her up, he holds you up there too. He talks about how he loves watching the two of you. He says that he can always see the love aura around you guys."

Copia smiles a little "He has told us that before. I do like him a lot. I love the two of you together."

They sit there in silence as they finish their coffee. Soon they both hear footsteps coming down the stairs and the shower start in the bedroom. 

"Ah, sounds like my soon to be wife is actually up." He starts to stand up.

"Please Cardinal don't say anything to Kay or Raphael."

He looks down at the Ghoul "I won't I promise." 

He walks out of the kitchen and he runs into Raphael on the stairs. Raphael gives him a shy little smile and Copia pats him on the shoulder. He continues up to the bedroom.


	92. Chapter 92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone,  
This is a long chapter, sorry about that. I know how this is going to end and I promise I am getting there. There is some different view points in this chapter along with a flash back. Also with Raphael this was the way I wanted to take him so I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone. I will say the next chapter with have a little more Raphael in it. Thank you for reading!

Ambrogio steps into the bedroom and heads to the bathroom. He can see me standing there just letting the water hit my neck. My head was down. I had woken up with a strange feeling. I still didn't know that it wasn't Ambrogio I was snuggled up to last night. When I woke up, I did notice that Raphael was in the room but I didn't think about it. He had left pretty quick. As Ambrogio approached the shower he could tell that I was probably going to have a bad day. He could tell by my posture. Dr. Gustafsson told them that I would have good and bad days. As he looked on he couldn't remember the last bad day that I did have. He walked back into the bedroom and got dressed for the day. Once he was done he sat down in a chair and started to read. 

I stayed in the shower for a little while longer, just letting the hot water hit my body. I don't know why I felt the way I did. It felt strange, a feeling I had never really felt before. I finished in the shower and I grabbed a towel. I dried off and walked out to the bedroom. I saw Ambrogio sitting there with a book and I wondered why he didn't come say hi to me in the shower. I could tell the thoughts were not going to be good thoughts today. My mind was having a battle with itself and all I wanted to do was curl up and go home. He was probably mad at me for something, or he realized that he didn't really love me after all. My heart sank when I thought the last thought. I walked over to my dresser and put some clothes on. 

Ambrogio stands up and puts his book down. He looks at me with my wet hair over my shoulder. He smiles "Did you have a nice shower?"

I don't answer I just nod. 

"Are you ready to go home? I will go let the Ghouls know to meet us at the car. Yes?"

In almost a whisper I responded "That is fine."

He walked over to me and kissed my forehead. He knew that he was going to have to wait for me to come to him. As much as he wanted to pull me into a tight embrace, he knew I would reject him. He left the room and I gathered my bag. I walked down the stairs and walked out the front door. I saw Ambrogio standing next to the car just looking out over the lake. All I wanted to do was run to him and wrap my arms around him but my mind had other thoughts. I walked up next to him.

"They will be out in a minute." He said to me as he turned. He grabbed my hand, he wanted some type of contact with me. I didn't push his hand away, I let him hold it. He thought that was a good sign that maybe I wasn't too far deep in my own mind yet. "It is sad to think we won't see this place together again until after I come back from tour." He looks over at me and I can see the tears are starting to well up in his eyes. Which in turn makes me want to cry.

"I don't want you to go."

This time he couldn't resists not pulling me into a hug. He grabs me and holds me against his chest. He places his chin on top of my head and I could feel his chest moving up and down, knowing he was crying. I let the tears flow as well. I didn't want him to go, I was afraid if he left he would find someone better and I'll be stuck. I wouldn't have a home or a family any more. 

We both heard the footsteps coming up to us and Ambrogio turned away from the Ghouls to wipe his tears.

"Are you guys ready?" Dew asks. He doesn't ask what is going on he knows. He knows it is going to be hard for all of us. 

"Yes, I believe we are." Ambrogio said as he turned around and opened the door for me. I got in and he shut the door behind me. I saw Dew put his hand on

Ambrogio's shoulder and they said something to each other. 

Raphael got in to the front seat, then Ambrogio got in. Once Dew was in we were on our way home. 

The drive back to the Abbey was quiet. No one really talked, I put my head phones in and curled up in my seat and looked out the window. Ambrogio had pulled his phone out and started to work on some things for the tour. We had stopped at the gas station and Ambrogio said he would go in and get some water. Dew and I nodded at him and Dew went to start the gas. I was standing in front of the car just looking out into space. Dew comes up and stands next to me and doesn't say anything. Without turning to him I say "Have you ever been asleep and felt so loved and warm but the moment you wake up you have nothing. You are just cold, you don't feel the love and the warmth you did." 

Dew looked over at me. "I don't think I have ever experienced that before. Have you?"

"Yeah." Still not looking at him "That is how I feel now. I feel like the world just dumped everything on me. I am questioning everything."

"Have you talked to Copia about this?"

"No, I don't want to bother him. It is nothing." I turn and walk back to the car and get in. 

Dew stands there thinking about what I said and he knew what was wrong. He had never seen it but he had heard about it. He needed to speak to Raphael.

Not too much longer and Ambrogio was walking out of the gas station with bottles of water. 

As he got in he handed everyone a bottle. "To let you two know I did much better this time. Even my friend in there said I was looking much more natural." 

Dew laughed and I just gave him a smile. 

"I am proud of you Cardinal." Dew said as he drove off. 

I had put my head phones back in and Ambrogio went back to his work. Dew figured this would probably the best time to ask Raphael. 

"Hey Raph?"

"Yeah?" Raphael looked over at him. 

"Is it true what they say about humans that get wrapped up in Ghoul wings?"

Raphael scrunched his eyebrows up. "Why do you ask that?"

Dew was able take a quick glimpse at his lover and could tell he was worried. "Well, when I woke up this morning, you had Kay wrapped up in your wings."

Raphael's eyes widened and he took a quick glance back at me. "Oh my Satan Dew. That is why she is so off. I promise I didn't mean to at all."

Dew took Raphael's hand in his hand. "It is okay my love."

The panic in Raphael's face didn't go away. "I sometimes don't have a lot of control of things like that. I am really sorry. Is the Cardinal mad at me?"

"The Cardinal doesn't know. I think he thinks she is just having a bad day. But is it true then?"

Raphael lowered his head "Yes, it is true. It doesn't matter the reason why they are wrapped up in the wings but the next day they are not themselves. They become very depressed. Sometimes it does not end well. Once it has happened though the next time does not have that strong of an effect on them. Ghoul's don't respond that way because we are the same kind. I am really sorry Dew. I didn't do it to be mean, they react when there is strong feelings. Oh no, Dew I am so sorry."

"It is really okay. I know you care a lot about her and want to protect her just like we all do. I knew that was why your wings were wrapped about her, it was love/care not to protect her from bad."

"I will talk to the Cardinal when we get back. It won't happen again, I am so sorry."

Dew takes his lovers hand and kisses the back of it. "I promise, no need to be sorry. I think it will be a good idea to speak to the Cardinal when we get back."

Raphael and Dew both look back at me and I don't even notice. 

We get back to the Abbey and Dew pulls around to the garage. We get out and I go and hug the Ghouls and thank them for coming out with us. Ambrogio takes a hold of my hand and we walk back to our quarters. 

"I am going to go into the office for a little bit. Will you be okay here by yourself?" He asks as he looks me in the eyes. He knows that there is nothing in the quarters that I could hurt myself.

"Yes, I will be okay. I'm just going to watch TV unless you need me to come and help you."

"No, you stay here. I shouldn't be super late tonight, tomorrow night we start rehearsal so I know I want to spend time with you tonight."

I nod my head. He brings me in for another hug and kisses the top of my head. "If you need me you know where I am at okay?" He pulls me away and looks in my eyes again. I look back into his mismatched eyes and I can see the worry in them. I try my hardest to smile to let him know I am okay but I can't.

"I know Ambrogio. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be okay." 

He nods and kisses my forehead and walks out the door. I walk back into the bedroom and I sit on the couch and turn the TV. I was ready to tune everything out. 

Ambrogio walked up to his office. He was nervous about leaving me alone in that type of state. He knew he was going to have to trust me because he won't be around for a while. He just couldn't understand what had triggered me but he was letting me have it. He wasn't going to push anything, he knew when I was ready I would come to him. At least I had the last couple of times but most of the time he was able to help me out of it pretty quick. He sat down at his desk and begin to wonder if he should just take this work back to our quarters but he stopped himself. "I have to trust her." He also knew I would probably get upset if I realized he was babysitting me, that was the last thing he wanted to do. He bent down and started to work. 

Dew and Raphael were back in Dew's room discussing what they should do. 

"I think you need to go speak to The Cardinal." Dew said for the 100th time. 

Raphael was pacing back and forth in front of him. He was a nervous wreak and Dew couldn't stand it. He finally grabbed Raphael's hand and made him stand in front of him. 

"You have to calm down." He said as he took his other hand.

"I just can't, I don't want to be sent from the church because of what has happened."

Dew looked up at his lover "They won't do that. You said that she should be fine tomorrow right?"

Raphael hesitated a little before he answered. He looked off in the distance. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You told me in the car that she should be fine." He squeezed Raphael's hands a little harder.

"Well," Raphael pulled his hands out of Dew's grasp. He started to pace again. "With her mental state already so fragile, no fault to her by any means. It may last a little longer than a day. Will she feel better tomorrow yes? Will she be pulled out of it completely?" He just shakes his head. 

Dew stands up and says in a firm voice "Then you need to tell Copia." 

Without another word he grabs Raphael and drags him out the door. Raphael doesn't do anything to stop him, he lets Dew drag him all the way up to the Cardinal's office. Dew stops at The Cardinal's office door.

"How do you even know he is here?" Raphael asked thinking of running the other way.

"Well, it is at least a start, don't you think?" Dew didn't want to be upset with Raphael but he was starting to get a little irritated with him. Why was he so scared? Has something like this happen before and it didn't turn out well?

Dew was about to knock on the door but it opened. The two ghouls were faced with The Cardinal.

"I heard voices, what can I do for the two of you?" He looks from Dew to Raphael. 

"Copia, I am sorry to bother you but Raphael here." He pushes Raphael in front of him "He needs to talk to you about something."

The Cardinal could tell the newer Ghoul was scared and nervous. "Well, come in then." He turned his back and walked back to his desk. 

Dew wasn't going to stay but when Raphael wouldn't move, he sighed and pushed Raphael into the office. Dew shut the door to the office and walked over and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the Cardinal's desk. 

Raphael stayed where he was at looking down at the ground. Copia was sitting behind his desk with his hands in his lap, waiting. He was getting a little irritated as neither one of the Ghouls were speaking.

"Would someone mind telling me what is going on?" He sat straight in his seat and placed his hands on his desk. He looked at Dew and then at Raphael. He caught Dew's eyes and he could tell Dew was growing inpatient. 

"Cardinal Copia." Raphael started to say in a whisper.

"Yes? Do you mind to speak just a little louder?"

"I need to tell you something and to show you something." 

The Cardinal kept his gaze on Raphael. "You are in a safe place my Ghoul."

Raphael seemed to have calmed down a little and he felt a little better as he heard the Cardinal say that. Dew didn't realize that he was going to show the Cardinal his wings, but he was proud of him none the less. Raphael began to unbutton his shirt. He had taken his mask off already. The Cardinal started to feel a little uncomfortable for he had no idea what Raphael was really going to show him. Once his shirt was unbuttoned he slid it off his shoulders and Copia realized he had a rope type of thing around his waist. He became a little more interested and sat closer to his desk. Once Raphael had undid the rope type contraption his wings slowly started to come undone. The Cardinal was amazed by how big they were. How in the world did we all miss these? He thought of all the times he had hugged Raphael and just had his arm around him. Once Raphael had let his wings out to the fullest, they were longer than the Cardinal's desk. He was just amazed.

The Cardinal stood up, Dew watched him intently, he didn't think the Cardinal would hurt Raphael but he couldn't be so sure. Cardinal walked up to Raphael and stood in front of him at first. His gaze then turned to the wonderful wings that Raphael had. He walked around the newer Ghoul taking it all in. How they must have hurt when they came in, why did he tie them up? 

"Raphael, how did we never feel these under your clothes?"

He let out a sigh "Because of how they are tied up sir."

The Cardinal walked back in front of Raphael "Cardinal Daniel didn't like them did he?"

Dew sat up, he had never asked Raphael about Cardinal Daniel and Raphael never said anything about him. 

The question also brought Raphael's head up and he was looking straight at the Cardinal. "How did you know?"

The Cardinal let out a little chuckle "I know that Cardinal Daniel loves everything to be perfect and he also made you tie them up."

Raphael just nodded his head. 

"I want you to know that they are magnificent. They really show how special of a Ghoul you are." The Cardinal put his hand on the Ghoul's shoulder and he was smiling at the Ghoul. Copia turned and returned to his desk. "Was that all you needed to show me? Because if so that is not a terrible secret."

Copia sat back down in his chair and this time Raphael followed shoot. He sat next to Dew and Dew took his and and whispered "I am so proud of you." Dew squeezed his hand. 

Raphael weakly smiled at the Ghoul. "No, Cardinal that is not all."

"Then please continue."

Raphael took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "I know you have been trying to figure out why Sister Kay is in her mood. I have the answer to that."

Copia sat a little straighter in his chair "What happened?" 

"I don't know if you are aware of the certain powers a Ghoul's wings can have upon a Ghoul or a human."

Copia shook his head "No, I am sorry that I don't know a lot about some of your powers."

"That is okay Cardinal. I didn't realized this happened until Dew." He stopped at looked over at Dew and Dew gave him an encouraging smile "Until Dew told me today in the car."

"When a Ghoul covers another Ghoul with his or her wings not much really happens. It is a sign of love or a sign of protecting. There are no after effects to it, this is the opposite in the human race." He looks up at the Cardinal.

"I guess at some point last night Sister Kay came into the bedroom and I think she thought I was maybe you in bed. I didn't have the heart to wake her because she just got into bed and fell right back to sleep. I woke up before she did and I realized a little that something was off but I wasn't for sure."

He took a glance over at Dew "It wasn't until Dew told me that I had her wrapped up in my wings."

He shot his head down quickly so he wouldn't see The Cardinal's expression. The Cardinal didn't really show any expression for Dew had shown him. He knew what had happened but he couldn't let Raphael know that. Quietly speaking "So this is why Kay is like she is? I am a little confused."

"I meant it with no harm and some times my wings can have a little mind of there own. I want you to know that I didn't mean to have her wrapped up in them. I am so sorry Cardinal. I will understand if I need to leave the Abbey."

The Cardinal was even more confused now and he looked to Dew for some sort of answer. Dew just shrugged his shoulders. "Raphael, why would I make you leave the Abbey? Also is it a bad thing that you wrapped her up?"

"When wings are wrapped around a human it means kind of two things. It is either for protection from something or someone or it is a gesture of love. If a Ghoul were to truly love a human they would wrap them up. It doesn't mean they are claiming them it is just something that happens."

"You are worried because you think I will be mad that you wrapped her up? Thinking that I would see that as a sign of disrespect?"

"Yes. I did not mean to disrespect you. I hold the highest respect for you Cardinal and I don't want to do anything that would cause damage to that. But also once a human is wrapped up in wings the next day they tend to be very reserved and kind of in a depressed type of state."

The Cardinal finally sat back in his seat. He felt so much better knowing that it had something to do with this then anything else. "You know Raphael that makes me feel a little better knowing that is the reason for her reserved mood today."

"But Cardinal..."

"Yes?"

"I am worried that Sister Kay may not recover like normal. Normally, the next day the human acts like that. Then the next day they are fine. No type of sides effects and then the times they are wrapped up again, if they are, they don't go through the same thing. It is the initial time they get in a depressed state."

"Why don't you think she will recover like normal?"

"I believe it is due to her already fragile mental state. I think she will be better but still reserved and stand offish. I am so sorry Cardinal. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Raphael placed his face in his hands and his shoulders started to move up and down. Dew looked at Copia and Copia stood up. Dew knew that he wasn't the one that would have to consoled him and Copia knew that too. 

The Cardinal got on his knees in front of Raphael and pulled his hands away. He places his hands on either side of the Ghouls face and started to wipe the tears away. In a gentle voice he started to speak. 

"Raphael, there is no need to be so upset. You did nothing wrong. I find it very sweet that you have those types of feelings for Sister Kay. I do not feel threatened by you nor do I think you want to take her away from me." He makes the Ghoul look at his mismatched eyes. "All three of us in this room love that woman. We all love her in different ways, we have all been touched by her some how. She loves all of us in different ways. That has taken two of us in this room a while to figure out. It is okay, I promise you. You will not be leaving the Abbey. We are not like Cardinal Daniel here. If you want to keep your wings tied up that is your decision. You are more than welcome to keep them out." He places his forehead up against Raphael's and Raphael lets out a sigh.

"We accept you for who you are. We will never ask you to be a different Ghoul. You let your true colors out, shows us everything you have hidden for so long. You are special and a good friend. Never forget that you are now apart of this family if you like it or not." 

Dew lets out a little chuckle at the last part. He gets up and goes and puts his arms around both of them. They all stay in that hug for a little longer. Finally, the Cardinal pushes himself away. Looking at Raphael "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, Cardinal. Thank you for being who you are and for helping me." 

Copia smiles "You are welcome. Now if you two don't mind I really do need to get back to work."

"Of course Cardinal. I am sorry I took up so much of your time."

With a wave of his hand as he walked back to his desk "That is not a problem. You two have a good rest of your night."

The two Ghouls bowed their heads and left the room. Copia sat at his desk and looked at the paper work. It made him feel better knowing the reason behind my behavior. He couldn't believe Raphael's wings, they were just amazing. He wondered how I was doing, when he got up he saw that the sun had already gone down. He walked out of his office and headed towards our quarters. 

When he got inside it was dark and quiet. He could hear the faint sound of the TV from the bedroom. He walked back to the room and he saw me curled up on the couch. As he walked by he shut the TV off and walked on into the bathroom. He got ready for bed, by putting on a pair of pajama pants. He wasn't really tired but he wanted to just hold me, thinking it might make he feel a little better. He walked over to the bed and turned the covers over. He went back to the couch and scooped me up in his arms. I moved just a little in his arms.

He kissing the top of my head "It is just me, sweetheart." 

He places me on the bed and covers me up. He walks over to the other side and gets in as well. He pulls me to him and he lays down on his back. He lightly rubs my back and I wrap my arm around him. He lays there for some time, looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He moved a little and I rolled off of him and to my side. He pet the side of my head and gave my temple a kiss. He got up out of bed and he knew who he wanted to be around. He never thought he would really think this but he needed someone. He grabbed a shirt and threw it on over his head and put on some shoes. He walked out the back door.

He slowly made his way to Papa's quarters. He knew Papa would still be awake. He knocked when he got to the door and a Ghoul answered.

"I was just wondering if Papa was in?" Ambrogio asked looking down at the ground.

The Ghoul shut the door and Ambrogio was about to leave when the door opened again.

"Ambrogio, what are you doing here at this late of hour?"

"I am sorry to bother you Papa."

"You aren't bothering me. I was still awake. Please come in." He pats Ambrogio on the shoulder. 

Ambrogio enters the living quarters and sits on the couch. He lets out a sigh when his head hits the back. 

"What is wrong?" Papa ask as he walks behind Ambrogio. He starts to message the other man's head. 

"I'm tired Gabriel."

"What do you mean tired?"

"I am tired of not feeling loved." 

Papa's hands move down to Ambrogio's shoulders. "Why do you think you aren't loved?"

"I'm always taking care of everyone. Always taking care of Kay and I feel like no one takes care of me. I just want to be held, to be told someone loves me." 

Papa walks around and grabs Ambrogio by the hands and pulls him up from the couch. He takes him by the waist. They walk towards the bedroom.

"Ambrogio..." Papa says as he pulls him on the bed with him. He brings Ambrogio's head to his chest and he starts to run his fingers through his hair. "You are loved my dear Cardinal. You are very much loved by Kay."

"It doesn't feel that way Gabriel."

"I know but she does love you. You are loved by two Ghouls and you are loved by my brother."

Ambrogio lets out a little rough sigh "I don't think your brother loves me." 

Gabriel hugs him tighter "Even though we have had a lot of problems, I love you as well."

"You just put up with me because of Kay."

"That is not true. Just lay here with me and try to fall asleep my sweet Cardinal. But there is one thing I need to ask you."

Ambrogio was about asleep "What is that?"

"I am needing to go to Brussels in a couple of days for some church business. I would like to take Kay with me."

Ambrogio sits up and it startles Gabriel. With a harshness "Why Gabriel? Why do you want to take her? You will have who knows how long alone with her?"

"Calm down Ambrogio. I want a little company with me and Kay is who I would want with me. We will be gone for one night I promise."

"But Gabriel, you know how special of a place that is to us. Why can't you take Dew?"

"I know I know. No, I don't want Dew. I promise that we will stay in a totally different hotel and we won't do anything new I promise Ambrogio. Anyway, you will be starting rehearsals tomorrow night." He takes Ambrogio's hands. "Please Ambrogio, you know I wouldn't beg if I didn't really want her."

Ambrogio gives up with a sigh "I can't tell you no Gabriel. You can take her with you. I don't like it but I can't do anything else." 

"Come here Ambrogio. Come and sleep my sweet Cardinal." 

Ambrogio moved closer as Gabriel laid down on his back. Ambrogio put his head on his chest and his arm on top of his waist. Gabriel covers them both up and starts to run his fingers through Ambrogio's hair. Ambrogio closes his eyes and falls asleep peacefully. Gabriel's eyes start to feel heavy and it felt nice to have the other man laying across him. Finally, he closes his eyes and goes to sleep. 

The next morning I wake up alone in bed. I could tell I was feeling a little better than the day before. I looked next to me and Ambrogio wasn't there, I wondered where he could have gone. He might still be working since I knew he started rehearsals again tonight. I wanted him, I wanted to hug him, I just wanted him near me. I got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I got ready for the day, I walked to the door and put my shoes on. I didn't know where I was going but I wanted to walk. 

Once I was outside, I did feel a lot better. I started to walk around the grounds and it was still early so not many people were out yet. I was trying to figure out what happened yesterday. I didn't understand why I had took a turn like that with no trigger or anything. I was glad I was feeling better. As I walked I came upon part of the Abbey I hadn't been in for ages. I looked up the tower and I saw a figure standing there. I knew who it was and it felt like he was calling to me. 

I walked into that side of the building and memories started to flood my mind. I reached the stair case and I started to run my hand along the wall. I saw myself running down these stairs laughing, running my hand down the wall as I went. I smiled to myself, it was a happy time when nothing could go wrong.

I got to the top of the stairs and I stand there. The room looks just like I remembered it. It was like nothing has been touched. I looked around and I saw the bed, the desk and chairs. I walked further into the room and I stopped suddenly. 

"It's like you have never left this room." Gabriel says with his back to me. 

I stand in the middle of the room with my hands in front of me. "I haven't been up here in I don't know how long Gabriel."

He turns around and he smiles and there is that twinkle in his eye. "I know. I come up here a lot lately. No one knows where I am at and I can think." 

I look back at him and smile. This was the same look he gave me as we were younger. I was once again flooded with memories.

\-------------

I walked out of the bathroom with Sister Rose in front of me. I was nervous, I didn't know these people but they have brought me in and gave me a shower and clothes. I stood behind Sister Rose with my hands folded in front of me. Sister Rose realized that I was hiding behind her and she gave a little chuckle.

"Oh my little sister. No need to be nervous, you are safe here." 

I nodded and stepped around her. I looked up and Gabriel was standing there, he had a huge smile on his face and I saw a little twinkle in his eye. 

"Wow..." was all he was able to get out. 

"I will go ahead and go, Gabriel make sure you get her to dinner so we can get this sweet girl some food."

Gabriel nodded his head "Yes, Sister Rose." He never took his eyes off of me. 

Sister Rose made a little nod and left the room.

"Thank you for letting me use your shower." I said in a little voice. 

Gabriel walked over to me and took my hands in his "You are beautiful Kay."

I blushed and lowered my head. "Is there time for me to rest? I am very tired. Did Sister Rose need to show me to my room."

He was still looking at me "There is plenty of time to rest. You will be staying here with me. I want to keep you all to myself because there is another Sister here that is not as nice as Sister Rose. I don't want her to know about you."

I should have been nervous and scared but the way he spoke made me feel at ease. "Do you have cot I could sleep on?"

Gabriel lead me towards his queen size bed, which in my view was huge. "There is no need. We shall share my bed."

I must have looked very concerned when I looked up at him. He squeezed my hands a little "Not like that. I want you to know and understand that you will never be touched here in this church without your consent. You never let anyone touch you unless you have asked them or given them permission. Do you understand Kay?" He said it with a stern tone.

"Yes, Gabriel. I know we don't really know each other but would you lay with me?"

"Of course I will lay with you." He reached down and pull the covers down for me. I slipped in to the bed and he covered me up.

I almost sank into the mattress. I had never been in a bed this comfortable. The sheets felt nice and cool on my skin. I wrapped myself in the covers and pulled them all the way up to my eyes as I watched Gabriel get into the bed. He laughs a little as he watches me.

"I must be like a savage to you." I say.

He turns and faces me above the covers. He smiles again "Maybe a little but you are my savage."

I smile a little at him and I close my eyes. 

Gabriel lays there and watches me sleep. He could feel deep in his bones that I was special and that he was so happy that I was here with him. He wanted to reach out so bad to move the piece of hair that fell into my face. He didn't think again and he tucked it behind my ear. I smiled a little in my sleep. I felt safe for once in my life.

\-----------

Gabriel walk up to me and pulled me into a hug. "I do have some good news for you my sweet Kay."

With my head on his chest "What would that be?"

"We will be heading to Brussels in a couple of days to get your wedding dress."

My heart jumped a couple of beats and I pulled back from him "What?"

He laughed and nodded "I finally figured out a way to get you there. It was at the expense of your poor Ambrogio. You need to go cuddle on him today dear." He said as he placed his hand on my cheek. 

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"He is feeling a little left out. I will have some business at the church there but the main objective is to get you that dress."

I start to jump up and down "Oh Gabriel....I am so happy. We really are going to go through with this aren't we? I didn't think we could pull it off." I pull his face into my hands and I give him a huge kiss. He kisses me back.

"Calm down will you."

I laugh "I just can't I'm so happy. My heart is over joyed."

"We will leave in two days so make sure your dress is ready."

"Yes, Papa I will."

"Now, go see your Cardinal."

I give him one more kiss and I run back down the stairs. 

Gabriel stands there and watches me go down the stairs. He walks back to the balcony and looks out into the distance. 

"I should have made a move a long time ago" He says out loud. "Now I feel like I am loosing her forever."

He pulled out his phone and he knew his brother would be upset with him for calling him so early. He found Lorenzo's number and pressed call. 

The husky, sleepy voice of his brother answered "What Gab?"

"Don't be mad, I needed to talk to someone."

"You live in a freaking Abbey Gab. Go find someone there."

"Please don't hang up."

"Fine." Gabriel could hear him move in his bed. "What did you need to talk about that was so important." 

"Why didn't I make a move so long ago?"

He could hear the sigh "Gabriel, we have been over this so many times."

"I don't understand why I didn't. I had her, I had her in my grasp. I let her slip away so many times. This time she won't be coming back to me." He tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to start. 

"You are the only one that can answer that Gab. I don't know why either. I never understood it but you can't regret it. You want her happy right?"

"Of course, that is all I want her to be is happy."

"And she is very happy with Cardinal correct?"

"yes" Gabriel says with a sigh. 

"Then this is what I'm going to tell you to do. Spend the time you have with her the best way before you can't take her from Ambrogio. You told me that you figured out a way to get to Brussels. Make that day and night the best you can give her. But you can't win her back Gabriel. You can not do that to her or Ambrogio. "

"I won't. Thank you Lorenzo."

"You are welcome. Let me know when you figure out the last part of the plan."

"I will."

Lorenzo hangs up the phone. Gabriel stands there. He knows that Lorenzo is correct. He needs to enjoy this last night with me before I am Ambrogio's wife. Yes, he has said nothing will change but in his mind and heart things have changed. He turned and walked to his office.   



	93. Chapter 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of smut in this one.

I got to Ambrogio's office and I swing the door open. Ambrogio jerkes his head up quickly.

"Good heavens Kay. You scared me. You could have given me a heart attack." He takes his glasses off and puts his hand to his chest.

I laugh a little as I shut the door behind me. I start to walk towards him and he leans back in his chair. 

"Do I get to pinch you?" I say as I straddle his legs. My knees are on the sides of his thighs. He places his hands on my hips and looks up at me. 

"No, because I can make fun of myself." He chuckles lightly. 

I lean down and I give him a kiss. He kisses me back, pulling my hips forward a little. I break the kiss and look at him. I put my forehead against his. 

"I am sorry that I have been neglecting you my sweet Cardinal."

"It is okay, we have been busy and a lot of things have...." 

I cut him off by placing my finger on his lips. 

"You are the sweetest person I know that would say it is okay. It is not okay, I want to take care of you. You take such good care of me when I am in need." I pull my forehead away from his and look at him. 

He doesn't say anything but he leans forward and places his lips upon mine. I let out a little moan as our tongues start to dance around each other. I put my hand on the back of his neck and push him to me even closer. Still lips touching. 

"Stop working, lets go back to our quarters and I'll take care of you." I move my hips a little more forward and he lets out a moan. I can feel his cock hardening under me and I wanted nothing more to have it deep inside me. He thrusts his hips up a little and he looks at me. 

"Do you think we can make it back?" He says in a whisper.

I give him one more kiss and I slide off his lap. He lets out a sad moan as the friction stops. I go down on my knees in between his legs. 

"My Cardinal, would you be able to undo your Cassock?"

"Anything for you." He unbuttons it and I move back a little. He stands up and takes it off. He goes back to sit down but I stop him.

My hand goes to his zipper. I pull it down all while looking up at him. He looks down at me licking his lips. I finally get his cock released and he lets out a moan. I slowly start to lick his hard cock up and down his shaft. I lick all around the head and lick up the pre cum. He moans as he puts his hands on the back of my head. I look up at him as I put the head of his cock in my mouth. I slowly take more of him in until my nose has hit his public hair. 

"Fuck me...." He lets out in a moan. 

I then start to move his cock in and out of my mouth. As I start to pull it out I lick the under neath and he lets out another moan. He grabs a hold of my hair as I take him back in. I move a little faster. He finally pulls my mouth off of his cock. I look up at him wanting more. 

"Put it back in" I nod sadly as I try to get his hard cock back in his pants. I finally am able to do it and I zip him back up. "Stand" I stand up and he takes a hold of my hand.

"We are going home. I am going to fuck you so hard that you aren't going to be able to walk for days." 

I start to laugh as he pulls me in for another kiss. This time the kiss is hungry and lustful. 

"I want you to fuck me all afternoon." I say back as I bite his lower lip. 

He lets out a growl and I smile. We kiss for a little longer. We both finally break the kiss and come up for air. 

"Come on." He grabs my hand again and we are flying down the hallway and the stairs. We get to the bottom of the stairs and Ambrogio is stopped by a band Ghoul. I can tell that he is getting very impatient with this Ghoul as his voice keeps getting louder. Finally the Ghoul takes his leave and Ambrogio is about running out of the Abbey. I let go of his hand and he doesn't even realize it until he is about half way across the lawn. 

I start to laugh as he turns around "I have never seen you like this before." I finally get caught up to him and I place my hand on his face. 

He is sweaty and panting. "Look at you all flushed. You are even sexier now." He grabs a hold of my face and pulls me in for a hungry kiss. 

He growls into my mouth "I need you now."

I let him pull me the rest of the way to our quarters. I am laughing by the time he pushes me through the door. He grabs me and starts to kiss me again. I kiss him back as he starts to push me back to the library. The kisses are hungry, as he bites my lower lip. He keeps pushing me back until I feel my back hit the desk. He nibbles on my ear lobe 

"Turn around" 

I don't even hesitate he flips me around and I place my hands on the desk. I feel him lift my dress up and feel is gloved hand move over my bare ass. I hear him unzip his pants and I then feel his hard cock pushed deep inside of me. I let out a moan as he beings to thrust into me. He grabs my hips, as he keeps moving in and out. He grunts out a growl as I feel him release his seed deep into me. He keeps thrusting and then finally slows down. He leans down and kisses the back of my neck as I feel him slip out of me. I lay there panting and thinking how hot that was. I turn around to face him and he takes my by the face and kisses me. I put my hands on his arms as we continue to kiss. 

"Feel better my love?" I whisper into his lips. 

"Yes, I do." He kisses my lips again. 

"mm, I have an idea." 

He pulls away from my lips and raises an eyebrow "What is that idea?"

"I'm going to go run a bath for the two of us. I want you to relax into my arms. How does that sound?"

He places his forehead against mine and we both close our eyes. We stand like that for a minute or two.

"That sounds very nice sweetheart." 

I lean in a little and give him another kiss. He backs up and I walk past him. He pulls his pants back up and he follows me out of the room and into the bedroom. I walk to the bathroom and to the tub and I start the water. 

As the water fills the tub I take my habit off and go and grab a couple of towels. As I turn back around Ambrogio is standing there watching me. I look at him and smile

"You act like you have never seen me naked." I say with a smile as I turn the water off. I motion for him to come forward. 

He walks forward and takes me in his arms. "It will never get old looking at you. You are the most beautiful woman in the world." 

I smile and blush a little as he kisses my forehead. He helps into the bath tub and he gets in after me. I sit down and he nestles in between my legs. I wrap my legs around his calf's and I then wrap my arms around his chest. He lays his head against my shoulder and closes his eyes. I start to rub my hands around his chest and stomach. I lean my head against his head and I take in his smell. We sit in silence for awhile but it felt good and right. I lift my head up and I run a hand through his hair. I smile lightly.

"You are getting more grey hairs my sweet Cardinal."

Without missing a beat "Because of you." 

We both chuckle. "You know that is a very fair answer." 

I lean down closer to his ear and kiss his neck and whisper "I like it though. Makes you so much sexier."

He moans a little as he feels my lips on his neck and my hot breath on his ear. "And to think I thought it just made me look really old."

My hand travels down his chest and stomach and I reach his soft cock. I start to lightly trace the head of it with my fingers and I start to feel it grow.

Whispering in his ear "Are you ready for round two?"

He turns his head to where he can reach my lips. The kiss is slow, I open my mouth for him. His tongue comes in and our tongues start to dance. I don't take my hand off of his now semi-hard cock. We deepen the kiss and we only come up for air. We finally break it.

"Lets go to the bed where it is more comfortable." I say with half lidded eyes. 

Ambrogio stands up and steps out of the bath as he reaches for me hand. We dry off quickly and I lead him to the bed. I move him to the bed and show him to lay down on the mattress on his back. He gets comfortable, with pillows propping him up. I don't waste a lot of time I straddle his legs. He reaches up and starts to message both of my breast. Running a thumb across my hardening nipples. I let out a moan as he pinches one. I look down at him as I start to lower myself on to his cock. He closes his eyes as I get him on the way in. I start to slowly move my hips back and forth. I lean down and take a nipple into my mouth. His hands fall to my hips and he leans his head back on the pillows. I go to the other nipple and suck. I then start to kiss up his neck and I make it to his lips. His eyes open and we are looking at each other. It is almost like we are looking at each other totally different. I lean my forehead on his and we keep staring at each other. He moves my hips a little faster. With the new movement he is start to hit my spot. I don't want to lift my head off of him. Our noses are now touching and he wraps his arms around me. I start to move even faster. Panting and moaning along with him. We don't say anything but we keep watching each other's eyes. I start to feel the tightness in my stomach. I knew I was close and by the sound of it he was to. He finally whispers out 

"We orgasm together."

And not much longer our eyes still locked on each other, I let out his name across my lips as my body starts to tremble and shakes. He is right with me as I feel him release his seed deep inside me. We stay like that for awhile until he slips out of me. We don't want to leave each other. I wanted to stay like that forever. I finally fall on top of him and it breaks our focus. He rubs my back and he is peppering my head with kissing. He is also saying the sweetest things to me in either English or Italian. It didn't matter to me. I felt even closer to him now then I ever have. I really felt like we are truly meant to be and that we can not be separated. I was so happy at that moment thinking that in a couple of days I will have my dress and I will be his forever. 

His voice finally breaks me out of my thoughts.

"What are you thinking about my sweet?"

I kiss his chest "I just don't want to be apart from you. You are my everything."

He wraps his arms around me tighter and kisses the top of my head again. "I don't want to be apart either but..."

"I know. It is your duty and a very important duty at that." 

"It doesn't make it easier that is for sure."

I nod my head.

"Let's just relax for the rest of the afternoon, we will eat dinner and then I will go to rehearsal."

"That sounds nice." I roll off of him and he felt so empty. I moved to where my head was on his chest and he reached over and grab the TV controller.

He switches it on and we lay there either each other. He rubs my back and I play with his chest hair. Nothing could make this day better, I think to myself. 

Ambrogio starts to move a little under me "Alright Kay, lets go make some dinner."

"Ah man, is it that time?" I say holding on to him.

"It is. What should we cook tonight?" 

I put my chin on his chest and I'm looking up at him. "How about a simple pasta yes? We still have some of the home made pasta we made not to long ago."

"Mmm, that sounds good. With some olive oil and if we have chicken."

"Yes, that sounds very good."

He moves a piece of hair out of my face "But for any of that to happen you have to let me go." He smiles.

"But I don't want to." I give him a pouty face. 

He runs his finger over my pouty lips "I know, I don't want to either but I will be back tonight and you will be in my arms again."

I kiss his finger and I get up off of him. I move over and get up off the bed. I walk over to my wardrobe and I grab a t-shirt. I throw it on and I pull my hair up in a pony tail. Ambrogio has gotten up and out of bed and he has slipped on a pair of silk boxers. He walks over to me and gives me a kiss on the way to the kitchen.

I soon join him and I grab the noddles out of the freezer and I put a pot of water on the stove. He stands in front of it with some chicken in a pan. I sit down at the table and watch him. He is always so handsome when he cooks. I think it is even better when he is naked and cooking. I chuckle a little. 

"What is so funny?" He says as he turns to face me while he waits. 

"You are so handsome when you cook but it is even better when you are naked."

He chuckles with me. "I feel a little better with my boxers on today because who knows who will pop in."

I make a waving motion at him "Oh please, when have you been embarrassed?"

"Umm, hello, I am embarrassed all the time. Not as bad as I used to be but I still don't want everyone to see my awesome dick." He turns back to the chicken.

I start to laugh. "Wow, you think highly of yourself."

"Yes, I do. I may not compare to Papa's but come on you have to admit, it is pretty awesome."

"Fine." I say laughing at him. 

The water starts to boil. I get up and grab the noodles.

"Remember don't cook them very long since they are fresh."

I nod and bow my head "Yes your almighty awesome Cardinal."

Ambrogio just shakes his head laughing. I drop the pasta in the water and I stand there and watch it. Soon, I am taking it out of the boiling water and he is tossing it in some olive oil with the chicken. I walk over and pour us two glasses of wine and we sit at the table. We begin to eat. It tasted so good. I catch him looking at me.

"Do I have something on my mouth? My face?" I start to wipe my mouth off. 

"No."

"Then why are you looking at me?"

"I am taking in every image I can of you so that way when I am gone for so long I can imagine you."

I laugh a little "Ambrogio, we have phones. You can see me any time."

"I know" He puts a fork full of pasta in his mouth. " It is not the same thing."

"I know it isn't. I promise it will all work out."

"I thought that for awhile but I am losing my hope." 

I take his hand and hold it "Don't lose your hope my sweet Cardinal."

He looks up at me and gives me a small little smile. I wanted to tell him, I had to do everything to not tell him. We finished eating and he got up to get dressed. I cleaned up the kitchen and while I was at the sink I felt arms wrap around me. Ambriogo gave me a kiss on the neck and I smiled. 

"Why do you get so dressed up for these rehearsals?"

He kisses my neck again "Well." Another kiss "I wear those suits on stage so I need to practice with them." He kisses my neck again but this time lingering a little longer. 

I get done and I turn around in his arms. Our lips meet and it is a nice slow kiss. 

"Are you sure you have to go?"

He gives my lips another kiss "Yes, I do." 

I run my hands up and down his sides. I look at him again with a pouty look. 

"Stop giving me that look." He kisses my lips. 

I bring him in for an embrace. God, he smelt so good. He turns his head and gives my temple a kiss. 

"Okay, my sweet, my love, Mi Bella. I really need to go or the Ghouls are going to lose it."

"I guess I will let you leave." 

He gives me one more kiss and turns and walks out the door. I stand there in the kitchen feeling a little lonely since he was gone. I just knew once I got my dress it would make me feel so much better, knowing I am that close. I turn and walk back to the bedroom.

I wake up at some point in the early morning and Ambrogio has his arm drapped over my waist. I turn in his arm to where I'm facing him. I give him a little kiss and he smiles in his sleep. I snuggle back up to him and fall back to sleep. 

The next few days kind of fly by, everyone was busy with their own work. Ambrogio and I didn't see a lot of each other but we had that nice day together so we were both okay with it. Every night he would come into bed and pull me to him. 

One evening, I was in the kitchen making me some dinner when I feel someone wrap an arm around my waist. 

"Where is Cardinal Copia?" 

I turn my face to look behind me and I smiled at Raphael. "I left him in his office. He had some more things to get done and then he has rehearsal later. Why are you not with Dew?"

He unwraps his arm around me and steps next to me. He starts watching me cut the meat I was preparing. He turns his nose up "What are you cooking?"

"This is just chicken silly." I say laughing.

"Well, I hope it taste better than what it looks like." He wrinkles his nose. 

I get done cutting up the chicken and I throw it into my pan with the vegetables. 

"You eat raw meat all the time, how is this any different?"

"It is different."

I shrug my shoulders and I continue cooking. Raphael goes and sits at the table. Once I have finished making my dinner I walk over to him and sit down.

"You didn't answer my question about where Dew is at?"

"I don't know. I felt like spending the evening by myself."

"Is everything okay?" I ask as I take a bite of my rice bowl.

"Yeah, just wanted a little me time. Dew said he understood and that him and Papa were planning on doing something anyway."

I nod my head "Papa seems a little more worked up about this trip to Brussels so who knows."

"I noticed that, very odd. Do you think it is because he is hiding the reason why you guys are going?"

I push my bowl back "Probably, he has never been good at keeping secrets but I told him I would have his head if he broke."

Raphael laughed. I got up from the table and washed my mess up. 

"Even though I will be here by all means act like I am not. I'm just going to chill in my room, watching TV." I tell him as I walk out of the kitchen.

I walk to my room and I finally take my habit off and grab one of my silk gowns. I grab my phone.

[Missing you already. :( ]

I flop down on the couch and flip the TV on.

[Miss you too sweetheart. How is the TV?]

I let out a laugh [are you spying on me?]

[No, I just know you. I will talk to you before rehearsal be good tonight.]

[I am always good! Love you]

I turn my attention back to the TV. After sometime I hear a small knock. I turn my head a little confused by who is knocking on my door. I get up and walk over to it and open it. Raphael is standing there, hands in front of him.

"What's going on Raph?"

"I was wondering if I could spend sometime with you." His eyes move up and down my body. 

"Sure, I am just watching some TV is all. Would you be more comfortable if I put pants on?" I ask as I catch his gaze.

"No, I'm fine, I mean, you are fine."

I nod my head and go back to the couch. I realized as I sat down him and I haven't really spent a lot of time together, I guess too busy with other people. He was behind me and sits down in the chair.

"Decided not to be alone any more? I say over the show.

"I wanted to spend time with you to be truthful."

I look over and him and smile "I was just thinking you and I hadn't spent much time together. So how are things going with Dew?"

"They are going well. It is the first time I have ever been in a relationship before so that has been new. I am trying to do better but it is hard to open up."

I look over at him "Were you alone your whole life?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that. I was always around Cardinal Daniel but he was the only person I was around. He kind of kept me away from everyone for some reason. I don't know if he didn't like how I turned out or was just ashamed of me."

I pat the couch next to me and he gets up and walks over. He sits down, head down.

"Why do you think he didn't like the way you turned out? You look fine to me?"

With his head lowered he shakes it "No, I am kind of different in the world of Ghouls or at least the Ghouls I know. Close your eyes."

I turn to where I am facing him and cross my legs. I shut my eyes and he squeezes my knee to let me know it was okay. Raphael unbuttons his shirt with nervous fingers. He lets it drop off his shoulders and arms. He then undoes a belt like contraction around his waist. He lets it fall and he reaches behind him and takes some padding from his back. I hear him let out a sigh. 

Touching my face he says "Open your eyes"

I open my eyes and he looked the same just without a shirt. "Raph you look the same. I don't get it."

He lowers his head again and soon I started to see wings break free and open up. I let out a little gasp and then wonder how I never felt them. His wings continued to spread until they were all the way out. I had never really seen wings of a Ghoul, I have read about them but nothing would have prepared me for seeing them before my eyes. He lifts his head and looks at me.

"May I touch one?"

He nods his head. I reach out tentatively and it felt so leathery under my finger tips. It was soft, I would love to be wrapped up in them. While I was touching and looking at them I asked.

"Raph?"

"Yes Sister?"

"I feel like I have felt these before but I thought it was a dream." I look back at his face.

He smiles a little. "Yes, you have. That last night in the cabin. You thought you had gotten back into bed with the Cardinal. You actually snuggled up to me instead. By morning my wings were tightly wrapped around you. I never could tell you. I am so sorry Sister Kay."

I take his face in my hands and I bring his forehead down to mine. I closed my eyes and he followed my lead. I kept my hands on his cheeks. We sat like that for a while.

"I don't want you to ever think you are built wrong. You are even more beautiful now. I take it Dew has seen them?" 

He nods "Yes, he helped me to not feel so ashamed of them but I still am. I will say I did show the Cardinal so he knows. But I don't want anyone else to really know. 

He leans forward a little more and he places his lips gently upon mine. I kiss him back. We sit on the couch a little longer making out. Very gentle, no hurry.

He pulls away and looks at me with his purple eyes.

"Kay?"

"Hmm, yes." I stroke his cheek.

"I have another confession."

I sit back a little and look at him. He reaches forward and places his hand on my cheek. I lean my cheek into his hand as he lightly strokes it. I close my eyes as his hand feels warm and smooth. He leans forward again and places another kiss on my lips. 

He whispers "I want you to be my first."

My eyes open wide not 100% sure what he means. I look into his eyes and he can see my confusion. He kisses me again.

"I have been with my share of Ghouls but I want a taste of a human. I don't want any human...." he kisses my neck "but you."

I lean my head to the side and close my eyes. His lips feel so soft against my skin.

"Can I have you? Can I learn from you?" 

He continues kissing my neck. He kisses back up to my lips. He holds my face.

With half lidded eyes "Yes, Raphael. You can have me."

He looks me in my eyes and I see the lust. His pupils dilated "Sure Cardinal Copia won't be mad?"

I smile at him "Would you like me to ask for his permission?"

He nods his head. I laugh a little and reach for my phone.

[my love, Raphael wants your permission to have his way with me]

While we wait for the answer I go back to the Ghoul. He leans me back on the couch and his hand starts to slowly go up and under the hem of my night gown. I moan a little under his touch and he starts to kiss my neck again. We both were lost in the feeling when my phone starts to go off. I grab it and answer.

"Hello?" 

Raphael doesn't stop and his hand finds one of my breast. He starts to knead it a little. He moves over to the other side of my neck. I let out a loud breath and I hear a little chuckle.

"I love hearing you breathing and moaning over the phone."

"Am, didn't think of you calling."

Raphael's hand moves over to my other breast kneading it and rolling the hardening nipple between his thumb and finger. He starts to suck on my ear lob. I let out another moan.

"Mi Cara, I want to come join you two so much. I want you to know..."

I let out a loud moan as Raphael goes down to my inner thighs, he starts to kiss up them and then I feel his tongue lick at the crease of my hip and thigh.

"Good Satan Kay, my pants are getting so tight. You have Daddy all worked up but I need to get to rehearsals. Tell your Ghoul he has my permission. Moan for me one more time."

Raphael goes to the other side and licks the same spot. I let out a loud moan as he pinches my hard nipple.

"Love you." He says and he ends the call. It got me even hotter knowing he was listening to me. Raphael comes back up to my lips. 

"What did he say?"

"You have his permission."

He smiles down at me but with a more devilish smile. He kisses me again but this time a little more aggressively. I open my mouth to let him enter and he gives out a moan. Our tongues dance around each other, his kisses totally different than anyone else. 

I break the kiss "Why don't we move to the bed." I say leaning up and giving him small kisses down his throat. He gets up from on top of me and I slide off the couch. As I walk over to the bed I take my gown off. I climb in naked and he stands there and looks at me. 

"Do you like what you see?"

He doesn't say anything but moves closer to the bed. I start to get a little anxious seince he is just staring at me.

"I have pictured now for months what you looked like naked...." He starts to unbuckle his pants. My eyes more down to follow his hand. Soon he has his fingers under the waist band and he pulls the off. My mouth must have dropped a little because I heard him chuckle. He climbs up on to the bed and straddles me.

He starts to kiss me again. "You do not disappoint." You look better than any of my dreams."

I smile into his kiss. All I could think about at that point was getting his hard cock into my mouth. It was so much bigger, thicher and longer than any of my other lovers. He started to slowly more down my body with his kisses. He moves to one breast slowly, he gently starts to suck and lick on my hardneing nipple. I let out a little moan and he moves his other hand to gently pinch my other nipple. Once he has shown that breast with attention he moves over to the other one. I can feel myself dripping wet and wanting more. I move my hips a little and he smiles. He starts to kiss down my stomach, making little bruises on the way down. He starts to kiss my inner thighs again. He doesn't tease me any more and I feel his slit tongue lick up my wet entrance. I let out a moan as he barely touches my throbbing clit. He goes back and starts to lick again. He become hungry for me and my scent. I feel him move his tongue deep inside me and he holds my hips down. I let out another moan and then he laps me up again and this time he keeps his tongue on my clit. I let his name fall off my lips and he gentle circles around my clit. I put my hands on his horns and trying to raise my hips up to his mouth. He then takes my clit into his mouth and starts to suck on it gently.

I lean my head back and moan "Fuck....Raph."

I can soon feel more orgasm coming and it wasn't going to stop. I grabbed a hold of Raphael's horns and my body starts to shake. He holds me down as my whole body comes undone. He sucks and then laps up my juice. My body finally starts to calm down and he keeps licking me. He soon brings his head up and smiles at me. He kisses his way back up to my mouth. He plants his lips on top of mine and now the kiss is even more hungry. I feel his hard cock at my entrance. I don't want it in my mouth any more I want him filling me up. 

"Please.." I whisper to him "Please....fuck me"

He keeps kissing me and I soon feel him start to enter me. I gasp a little as I feel him stretch me and fill me up. He doesn't get in all the way but I lean my head back and my eyes roll back into my head. He feels so good. He stops for a minute to kiss me and make sure I was okay. He finally starts to move in and out slowly at first. I wrap my legs around his waist to help him get deeper. I start to run my finger nails up and down his back and he continues to kiss me. His movement starts to become erratic and I knew he was close. I suck on his neck and dig my nails into his back. He lets out a growl and I feel him release his seed deep inside of me. He keeps moving and he slowly starts to pull out of me. 

We are both panting on the bed. I grab his hand as we lay there. I soon get up and walk to the bathroom. I clean up and I walk back out with a wash cloth. I lean down and give him a kiss while I clean him up. I return to the bathroom and when I come back out he has his pants on and he is sitting up in the bed. I walk over and grab my gown and put it back on. I climb back into the bed and he pulls me to his chest. I lay my head on it and wrap my arm around him. He holds me close. 

He kisses the top of my head. 

"I hope I didn't disappoint you." I say as I run a finger in a circle on his chest.

He hugs me a little tighter "You could never disappoint. You tasted so good. I could have just done that all night. Do you all taste like that?"

I laugh a little "No, we all have different taste. Does it make you want to go find more human girls?"

I can feel his head shake "No, I don't. I think I rather just have you, I understand why Dew and the other Ghouls love humans so much. You star to crave them."

"That is kind of a strange statement." I say with a little laugh. I look over at the time and I realize it is really late. "Copia should be getting home very soon."

He starts to get up like he was leaving, I hold on to him. "Nope, you are going to stay here tonight. Please." 

I look up at him and he leans down and kisses me "Of course I will stay. As long as the Cardinal doesn't kick me out."

"He won't kick you out."

He slides down onto the bed and I go with him. My eyes start to close when I heard the door open up. I open my eyes and I see Ambrogio come into the room. He looks very tired. He walks into the bathroom. I get up and I grab him a pair of pajama pants. I follow him into the bathroom. He is standing at the sink looking down. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist and kiss the back of his neck. He lets out a sigh. 

"How was rehearsal?"

He shakes his head "Not good tonight. We can't have bad rehearsals this close to leaving." He looks up in the mirror and we look at each other. I smile at him and he takes the wash cloth and starts to clean off his face. 

"You guys will be just fine. Not every rehearsal can be perfect."

He gets done with the one eye and goes to the other one. "I know, it is just frustrating. I am thinking of calling off rehearsal tomorrow night to let them have a night off."

"But you will be all by yourself tomorrow night and that will make me really sad." I say as I start to unbutton his shirt. 

"I will be fine. I know you need to get with Papa. I don't want you to but..." He trails off. I know what he is thinking. I take his shirt off his shoulders and I give them a kiss. 

He finishes cleaning his face off and he turns and looks at me. I take his face into my hands.

"You are so tired my sweet. You need to rest before you are gone. Maybe it will be good for you to finish your work up and then go to bed."

"I was hoping it wasn't so noticeable." He said leaning into my hands. 

"Maybe to everyone else but you can't hide things from me." I unbuckle his pants and I pull them down. I grab his pajama pants and I help him put his legs in them and I pull them up. I stand up and I give him a kiss.

"I should ask you how was Raphael?" He whispers.

I start to blush and I get a little embarrassed. 

"Aw, no need to get embarrassed my love. Was it good?"

I nod my head. He laughs a little and pulls me into an embrace. "Lets go to bed. I want to hold you tonight."

"Yes my love."

We walk back out to the bedroom and Raphael as turned onto his side. I turn to Ambrogio.

"His wings." I say

"I know they are fantastic aren't they?"

I nod and he kisses my temple. He pulls down the covers and I get in. He then gets in after me and pulls me to him. 

"I love you so much, mi Bella."

"I love you too Ambrogio."

We both fall asleep. 


	94. Brussels II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Kay make their way to Brussels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you following the story I am sorry it has taken me so long to post something new. I have two directions this story could go and I'm having a hard time with which way I want to go. Thought I would at least up date what I have so far. 
> 
> Comments are great appreciated!

I was awaken by the ringing of my phone. I rolled out of Ambriogio's arms and Raphael was already gone. I reached for the phone. 

"Hello?" I say in a sleepy voice.

"Kay! Where are you?"

I didn't register who I was talking to for a minute. "I am in bed."

"You are supposed to be here at the front of the Abbey at the car."

Then a light finally clicked in my head. "Holy shit Papa. I am so sorry. I will be right there."

He just hangs up the phone. Oh great, what to start this trip off great Kay! I say to myself as I get out of bed. I run to the bathroom and brush my teeth then

I just grab clothes put them on with shoes. I walked over to Ambrogio still sleeping. I run my hand through his hair and I bend down and kiss him. 

"Rest all day my love. i will let you know when we have landed."

He moves and his hand grabs mine. He smiles in his sleep. "Don't forget that I love you Kay."

I smile and squeeze his hand back "I love you too." I kiss him on the cheek. 

I turn and grab my bags and I run out the door and to the front of the Abbey. I get there and Papa is standing beside the car looking at a watch and tapping his foot. He sees me running and opens the door. I don't stop and I pretty much jump into the seat. I put my head on the back of my seat and try to catch my breath. I hear Papa get into the car and then we are off. 

My breathing finally slows down without looking over at him I say " I am sorry Papa. I didn't mean to be late."

"It is okay."

He doesn't say anything else. I find the answer very odd and unlike Papa but I just figured he was stressed. I can tell we are almost to the plane when I hear him start to chuckle. 

"What are you laughing about?" I ask as I look at him. 

"Did you even pay attention to what you put on?"

I raise my eyebrow up at him "Kind of. I thought I looked okay for the plane why?"

He starts to laugh a little harder. 

"What?" I'm starting to get a little irritated at him. 

"Kay, your shoes don't match."

I look at him for a second and then I gaze down to my feet. He was right. Some how I grabbed two different shoes and threw them on. I start to laugh with him "It is a new fashion statement. Would you rather I change them?"

He shakes his head "You don't have to."

By now we have driven up to the plane and I fell my anxiety build again. I really hate this plane I think to myself. I get out of the car and grab my bags. I walk to the stairs and wait for Papa. He finishes talking to a a ghoul and walks toward me with a smile. I smile back at him as he leads me up the stairs by the small of my back.

Once inside, I throw my bags down and sit down in one of the seats. Papa takes a seat back at the table. I watch him for a second and become a little confused because he know that I become very anxious at lift off. We have flown enough together for him to that. I go ahead and put some headphones in and lean back in my seat. As I feel the plane start to move I try to calm myself down. I close my eyes and pretend someone is there with me holding my hand. I grip the arm rest as the plane starts to make its ascend into the sky. 

\----------

Papa knew he needed to work on the mass for that night, so without really thinking about it he just went and sat at the table. When the plane started to move is when he realized he made a big mistake. He looked over at me and saw that I was breathing heavy and gripping the arm rest. "Shit" He thinks to himself. "Why didn't I sit next to her and then I have moved." He watch's me to make sure I am okay because he knows I could easily fall into a panic attack. He lets out a breath, that he didn't realize he was holding when the plane finally evens out. 

\-------

I finally feel the plane start to even out. My hands hurt from gripping the rest so tight. Once the light came on saying we could move, I got up as fast as I could and went to the bathroom without even looking at Papa. I shut the door and just sat down for a minute trying to catch my breath. I wanted to go home, I wanted Ambrogio with me. I could feel little tears start to threaten my eyes but I looked myself in the mirror and told myself that I was proud I made it by myself. Maybe next time won't be as bad I think to myself. I walk out of the bathroom and over to the little kitchen area grabbing some water. I don't look at Papa when I pass him again but I could feel his eyes on me. I had no idea what kind of trip this was going to be. 

\--------

We arrived in Brussels and just like I remembered it was beautiful. We decided to stop at the hotel first to get freshened up and then we would go get my dress. We talked about if we had time we could grab a light dinner and then on to the church. Just like everything Papa does the hotel was gorgeous and our room was very nice as well. Once Papa was in the shower I pulled my phone out and messaged Ambrogio.

[wanted you to know that we made it just fine.]

I lay down on the bed and close my eyes. The decent on the place went a little better but I was still wanting to go home. Papa came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He sees me on the bed and moves to where he is straddling me. I open my eyes and I am staring straight up into his mismatched eyes. He leans down and places his lips upon mine. I kiss him back, moving my hand to the back of his neck. I run my fingers through his hair.

He pulls back from the kiss. 

"I totally forgot."

I look at him confused. "forgot what?" I lift my head up and give him another kiss. 

"I am sorry about the plane ride." He kisses me back. 

"I am still confused dear." I run my hand through his wet hair again. 

"For not sitting next to you for the take off. I felt awful. Then for not checking on you afterwards."

I give him a soft smile.

"I thought it was kind of strange you didn't sit next to me. Of all people in this world you should know how I fly."

He lowers his head again and kisses my neck. He sits back up " I know."

I get up on my elbows "But we are here and I am going to take a shower and get ready." I run my finger down his chest. 

He shivers under my touch and gets up off the bed. As I get off the bed and walk towards the bathroom I turn back around.

"Are you okay?"

He looks up at me and smiles "Yes, I am fine. Just thinking about this evening is all. I smile back at him and nod. 

\----------

He was not okay. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hide it much longer. He was a mess and he didn't know what he was going to do. Lorenzo told him to not say anything and to enjoy this day but he knew he wasn't going to be able to. He needed to say something, he was going to lose her forever if he didn't. He walked over to his luggage and grabbed his clothes. He got dressed and stood in front of the mirror looking at himself. No, he didn't look okay, even the makeup wouldn't hide it. He could see it in his eyes and he knew I would be able to see it as well."

\--------

I start the shower in the bathroom and before I got in I thought that he was acting really strange. I come back out after showering and drying my hair. I walk to my bag and grab my habit. I put it on and button it up. It is a longer sleeve one and it goes past my knees. It is one that Ambrogio had made for me, and

I ran my hand on the inside, still missing him. I go to pin my veil in my hair when Papa stops me. 

"My dear" He says as he starts to stand up from the bed and walking over to me. 

I look at him through the mirror. 

"You do not need to wear that." My eyes dart up in the mirror and I catch his gaze. 

"You my dear.." He puts his hands on my shoulders "are about to marry a very high ranking member of the church. You do not have to wear that veil any more. It is a symbol of ranking."

"But we aren't married yet."

He laughs a little and kisses my neck "Yes, I know that but remember I am the Pope and what I say goes." 

I nod my head and put my veil back on the table. I then just pin some of my hair back and I slip on my flats. I turn and look at Papa. He puts his hands on my hips and looking me up and down. 

"May I ask why you are dressed like you are?"

"What do you mean?" I look down at my habit and smooth it out. 

"You do not, how can I say it.. you do not look sexy."

I glare at him "I am sorry that I am not sex enough for you." I say with anger in my voice and I take his hands off of my hips. 

He shakes his head "Not what I really meant. I mean why the long sleeves and long dress?"

Still angry "If you remember correctly last time I was here the church gathering it didn't go well. So I didn't want to draw attention to myself and be forced in a situation again."

I turn and grab my bag "Now, you are more than welcome to not come with me to get my dress and just ignore me at the church so that way I don't embarrass you." I start to walk towards the door. 

"Kay, wait a second."

"What?"

Gabriel walks up to me and takes my hand off the knob and turns me around. His hands once again on my hips "I do not want to fight. I am sorry for what I said."

"Once again Gabriel, you should know that I am not like any of those other sisters trying to get your attention. I also rather you not treat me like them either. We need to get going so you are not late to the church."

I step out of his hold and open the door. He follow me down the hallway and to the elevator. We don't talk until we get to the car. 

I look over at him "There is something I need to ask."

He looks over at me and when I look in his eyes they are sad "yes, sister?"

It makes me sad "Gabriel..." I say as I place my hand on his cheek. He leans into it. "This should be a good trip. Why are we acting like this?" 

He eyes come up and meet mine. "I do not know Kay."

I run my thumb against his cheek and then I drop it.

"Is Cardinal Daniel going to be there?" I ask with my hands in my lap.

"No, he is not with the church any more. After the situation with you other sister's stepped forward. We all came to an agreement that he needs to step away from his position. When he is ready he will come back and we will all asset the situation again."

"Good" I said with a sigh of relief. 

The car had finally stopped at the little dress shop. I looked out the window and back Gabriel. He looked awful. I had a pit in my stomach very nervous but yet excited.

"What is wrong?" I ask again.

He just shakes his head.

"Well, we are here let's go see this dress." I say as the Ghoul opens the door for me. 

Gabriel smiles "Yes let's see it."

I wait for him outside the car. He walks over to me and I put my hands on his hips, forcing him to look at me.

"There is something wrong. I can tell Gabriel. Why won't you tell me?"

He leans his head down and gently places his lips against mine. I lean into the kiss. He pulls back slightly. "I promise we will talk later after the service." We kiss again. 

I keep my hands on his hips as we break the kiss.

"Okay." Still looking up at him a little confused. 

I pat his hips as I take my hands off of him.

"Then we shall go see what kind of bride I am going to look like. I smile as he moves to the side to let me lead the way. I opened the door to the shop and it felt like I was just there but yet so long ago. I recognize Sister Lilly behind the desk. She raises her head when she hears the door. A big smile spreads across her face. 

"Sister Kay!" She runs around the desk and pulls me into a tight hug. I wrap my arms around her tightly too. It felt like seeing an old family member. 

"Sister Lily, how are you doing?" We pull back from the hug but are still looking at each other.

"I am doing very well. How are you my dear?"

"I am doing well. I am so excited to see my dress. The pictures you have sent me makes it look gorgeous."

She smiles big again "It is so much better in person." I smile and I take her hand.

"Sister Lily, I know you spoke to him on the phone but let me really introduce you to Papa."

Her eyes got really big and she bowed her head. 

Gabriel walked up to her and took her hand. "It is very nice to meet you Sister Lily. I have heard many great things about you. I really appreciate you being so kind to my Kay."

She finally looks up and I could tell she couldn't speak. I understood that feeling. Many times he has caught me off guard and in that gaze. Everything just leaves your body. 

"I....am....sorry." Was all she was able to choke out. 

I laughed a little which made Gabriel kiss her hand and laugh as well. I turn to Sister Lily.

"Where is Sister Norma?"

She finally take her eyes off of Gabriel and turns to me. "We have another customer and she is helping them. So you have me!"

I smile at her. "I am perfectly alright with that."

"Good. We have you set up in the private showing room. That way you have privacy."

I take her hand "Can we please go see this dress?"


	95. Brussels II Part 2

She nods her head and we start to follow her down the hall way. We pass a couple of other showing rooms.

"So I hate to bring this up now but the cost of the dress was a little more than what we had first spoke about Sister Kay." Sister Lily says as we step behind a couple of curtains. 

I didn't respond to her because I was looking around the little private show room. It was so cute, it had a stand in the middle of the room with three huge mirrors. It also had a little sitting area. Then when I looked over to my side there was a door, which must have been the dressing room. I was startled out of my mind when Papa spoke.

"That is quite alright sister. It doesn't matter what the cost is, you will be paid how ever much you need."

She smiles a little and bows her head. "This way Sister Kay." 

I smile behind me to Papa as Sister Lily leads me through the door. My heart was pounding in my chest, I was move nervous than what I thought I would be. Sister Lily walks to the bag hanging on the wall and starts to unzip it. 

"I really hope you like it." Sister Lily says as she starts to take the dress out of the bag.

I don't say anything but I watch her bring this dress out of the bag. 

"What do you think so far?" She asked as I started to take my habit off.

"I want to see it on. It looks beautiful on the hanger." 

She nods and walks over to me and helps me into the dress. She goes behind me and starts to lace up the back. I had told them a couple of things I wanted the dress to have a corset back was on the top of that list. I ran my hand over my mid section looking at the dress on me. She gets done and she steps to the side. I have tears in my eyes and she hands me a tissue.

"Lily....." I sob out. The dress is gorgeous. Better than what I thought it would be. It was an A line type of style that fit snug at my chest and then came out at the bottom. It wasn't too tight, it fit perfectly. It was a white underneath but across my chest, my mid section, my hip and then down all the way to the train was a black lace.The lace snaked across my body. The black lace then had little diamond type jewels and in between them were red ones. The whole train had black lace over it. 

"Oh I forgot." She says and steps back over to the bag and grabs my veil. "We thought just a black lace veil would look amazing with this dress." 

I bent my knees so that way she could put it in my hair. I stood back up and looked at myself in the mirror. 

"I have no idea what to say." I finally am able to get out. 

"Don't have to say anything your reaction says it all. You are lovely and I know the Cardinal will think like wise. Do you wish to show Papa?"

I nod my head as I wipe a tear away. I hear her step out and tell Papa to close his eyes. She comes back in and gets me. We walk out into the little show room and he is standing along the wall. I step up on the stand and Sister Lily makes sure the train is flat out. She puts a hand on my arm and I smile at her. 

"I'll leave you two alone. Just yell when you are ready to get out of the dress."

"Thank you Sister."

I watch her walk out of the room and I stand there for a little longer looking at myself. 

"You can open your eyes now Gabriel." I say as I watch him through the mirror.

He opens his eyes and doesn't say anything but I thought I saw his jaw drop just a little. I stand there with a smile on my face, thankfully the tears had stopped. He walks up to me and walks around me looking at me.

He comes back to standing in front of me and he looks up at me. 

"What do you think?" I whisper.

He shakes his head "I don't think I have words. You look amazing. You look better than amazing..."

I look at him and I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes again. "Do you think Ambriogio will like it?"

"He would be crazy if he didn't." He walks around me again but this time his hand on me the whole time. Running it on the lace and around my hips. "The sister's made this for you?"

"Kind of. They found a top wedding designer here in the city and they made it. I told them what I would like and this is the end result."

"I wish it was me that you were marrying." He says under his breath but I heard him. 

"What did you say?" I look at his face.

He looked up at me a little surprised, he didn't mean to say that out loud. "Nothing my sweet. You are beautiful and I love the dress." He stepped behind me and moved my hair away from my neck. He gives my neck a kiss, which makes my body shiver. He then kisses behind my ear. I shiver again and he chuckles a little as he looks at me through the mirror. I look back at him with a small smile. "You really do look beautiful Kay."

"Thank you Papa." I say. I look at his eyes and there is some sadness but yet the little spark that he has when he smiles at me. 

We stand like that for a little longer.

"I should probably get out of this dress so we can get you to the church." I say as I rustle his hair with my hand. 

"Yes, we don't want to be late. Hopefully, it will go smoothly."

I smile at him again "You always do a great job. Do you mind going and grabbing Sister Lily?"

He kisses my neck again. "I will be right back." He turns and walks out of the curtain. 

I stand there and look at myself. I start to think back about him saying he wished it was him and not Copia. I couldn't even imagine my life without Ambrogio, he was everything to me but.. Oh there is that stupid but that always comes out with Papa. What would my life be if I did just stay with Papa? I shake my head trying to get that thought out of the way. Just then Papa and Sister Lily walk back into the room. 

"They made that dress just for you Sister Kay." Sister Lily says as we walk back to the dressing room.

"It turned out so much better than what I could have even imagined."

"How did Papa like it?"

I look at her for a second. "He liked it a lot."

"Do you think the Cardinal will like it?" 

I laugh a little "The Cardinal will like anything that I am in or out of." 

Sister Lily laughs as she unties the back and I step out of it. I grab my habit and pull it back on. Sister Lily hangs the dress back up and puts it back in the bag. "I think the Cardinal will love it. I am so excited for you. You will have to let me know what he says."

I take her hands " Of course Sister. Thank you so much once again. Are you going to be at the service this evening?"

She nods her head "Of course, hearing Papa speak is a dream come true."

We hug as we walk out of the dressing room. Papa is waiting up front by the door. 

"All ready my sweet?"

"Yes, Papa." I turn and grab the bag from Sister Lily. 

He nods and steps up to the counter. He speaks to Sister Lily for a little bit and then turns towards me. 

"Okay, everything is settled. Off to the church we go." 

I wave once again as Papa and I walk out the door. 

"I will have the Ghoul drive the dress to the plane once he has dropped us off at the Church so that way it is there already."

"That sounds like a good idea Papa." 

We get to the car and I put the dress in the trunk laying it as flat as I can. I get in on the other side. The Ghoul starts the car and we are off. 

As soon as the car started Papa pulled me onto his lap. I chuckled a little. "This is not that safe Gabriel."

He starts to kiss my neck and I feel his smile on his lips. I turn my head to the side so he has a little more room. His hands move my hips forward onto his lap. 

"I want to get you to that church..." he starts to say as he sucks on my ear lobe "and ravish you."

I laugh a little more and he places his hands on my face. Our eyes meet again and then our lips meet. The kiss is all tongues, teeth and lips. He is so hungry for me that I gave it right back to him. I start to move my hips a little on his lap and I can start to feel him getting hard. He moans into my mouth. His one hand moves to the back of my neck and pushes me against him harder. I finally pull back a little trying to catch my breath. I put my hand on the nape of his neck and look at him. 

"What has gotten in to you Gabriel?" 

"Just seeing you in that dress, just got me wanting you even more."

We both feel the car stop and we kiss one more time before I crawl off his lap. The Ghoul walks around and opens my door for me. I thank him as I step out of the car. I wait for Papa to get out of the car. As he gets out I notice that a Cardinal has come out of the church. He walks up to the car and stretches his hand out to Papa.

With his head bowing and kissing his hand "Papa, we are very grateful that you are here."

"Of course Cardinal. It has been awhile since I have been out of the Abbey and to our sister church."

The Cardinal lifts his head up "Yes, I am sure you are busy at the Abbey. If you would follow me I will show you to your room, so you may prepare."

"Thank you. Oh, by the way Cardinal this is Sister Kay." Papa smiles at him. 

The Cardinal just bows his head at me and doesn't even extend his hand. I pull my hand back, getting a sickening feeling in my stomach. This was a bad idea, to come back here. 

The Cardinal turns around and starts walking back to the church. I look at Papa for direction and he places his hand on the small on my back. "Come my sweet." I nod and walk with him. 

We walk into the church and it wasn't anything special, I thought. There were sister's all over the place, I'm sure to try to get Papa's attention. Wanting to have fun with the one and only Papa. I back off from him a little as he starts to get surrounded. I move to the side to let him mingle with everyone. I stand there my hands clasped in front of me watching him. I must have had a smile on my face because he looks over at me and smiles.   
\-------  
He always hated when he went into churches through the front door. He always preferred to come in the back way, especially since he had me with him. Not that he was embarrassed by me but it would have been easier. All he wanted to do at this point was to get me back in that room and take that habit off.   
He watched in confusion as the Cardinal gave Kay the cold shoulder. No one has ever treated her like that, they are normally warm and welcoming.   
Once, they are inside he sees all of the sisters. He puts his best grin on his face and begins to mingle. He feels me back away from him. All he wants is me to be right next to him and now I have moved away. He realizes that he is searching for me among everyone. He finally sees me and gives me a smile. She looks so lonely and sad, he thinks to himself. She is over thinking the Cardinal, he knows he can tell. He knows me better than anyone else.  
\------

The Cardinal finally approaches Papa and I step away from the wall. The Cardinal softly says something to Papa and I see him nod. The crowd starts to move away as Papa starts to follow the Cardinal. I join Papa next to him. With everyone's eyes on us he leans over and kisses my temple. 

"Where did you get off to?"

"Just letting you be among your loving people." I say with a half smile. 

He puts his arm around my hips and pulls me close. Kissing my temple again he whispers "They only like the show, you are my loving people."

I tense up a little as he says the last thing. He starts to rub my back as we follow the Cardinal. I know everyone's eyes are on us and I don't like it. We get to a hallway and the Cardinal turns around. 

"I am sorry Papa but the Sister is not allowed to come back here." 

He says it in a rather harsh tone so I step out of Papa's arm. He tries to hold on to me. I lower my head. 

"It is okay Papa. I understand my place. I will meet you at the car after your service." I start to turn to walk back the way I came when I hear Papa.

"Cardinal...." He says in a harsher voice and louder "Kay, is not like any other sister. She is with me and she will go wherever I go in this church. You will never address her like that again." He turns and grabs my hand and pulls me back to him. "Now, please show me to my room."

The Cardinal turns red and lowers his head quickly "My apologizes my Pope. Right this way." 

Papa grabs my hips again and holds me close and with a hiss "You will not leave my side, do you understand"

"Yes, Papa." I let him hold me. 

He grips my hips a little harder as we walk down the hallway. All I can think of is why he is being so possessive of me during this trip. We get to a door and the Cardinal opens it. 

"Papa, this room should have everything you will need to get ready. I will let you know when it is time. There is food sitting on the table."

Papa ushers me into the room "Thank you Cardinal." He says as he closes and locks the door.

I'm standing near the table of food grabbing some strawberries. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I saw the food. I was still thinking about how I really did want to go home and how I missed Ambrogio. I didn't like being in this church. Even more rumors and people staring at me. I suddenly feel a slight graze of Papa's lips on my neck. I tilt my head to give him more room. I pick up another strawberry as I feel his chin rest on my shoulder. I put the strawberry up to him mouth. He takes a bite and moans a little. 

"That tastes good, but I'm hungry for something else." His eyes showing hunger, like he was ready to eat me alive. 

He turns me around and drops to his knees. He is quickly under my habit, kissing up my thigh. I place my hands on the table behind me. He widens my legs and I feel his tongue lick up my slit. I let out a little moan. The tongue begins to lick into my entrance, lapping my juices up. His tongue moves up and it barely hits my clit and my hips thrust forward. He grabs a hold of my thighs to keep me still as he wraps his lips around it. I take a quick inhale in and lean my head back. As he continues to suck and lick on my clit his finer enters into me. He curls it at just the right spot and my body starts to shake. I start panting his name as I near my orgasm. Without any warning my orgasm rips through my body and I let out a scream. His tongue doesn't let up on it's assault of my clit as he helps me ride my orgasm out. He makes sure he licks everything up before he comes up from under my habit. He leans over my body and kisses me, hungerly. I open my mouth and it doesn't take much time for our tongues to be dancing against each other. I break the kiss and start kissing his neck. 

"Papa..." 

"Yes?"

"I want you to bend me over this table and fuck me."

He turns me around quickly and my habit is up over my hips. I hear him unzip his pants and then I feel the head of his swollen cock at my entrance. I push my hips back on to him and he lets out a moan as I begin to fuck him. He takes a hold of my hips.

"My turn" He growls out. 

He starts to move in and out quickly and hard. I lower my head and start to moan loudly. 

"That is right, make them hear you." He says as he pounds into me even harder. 

The thrust start to become erratic as Papa becomes to pant even harder. His orgasm hits him as he starts to shoot his seed deep into me. He continues to thrust into me while he rides his orgasm out. He leans down and kisses my neck, as his soften cock slips out of me. I turn back around and I kiss him. 

"Feel better my Pope?" 

He places his forehead against mine and kisses me again. "Yes, it is never a dull moment with you that is for sure." He smiles a little. 

He moves back and puts himself back in his pants. I walk over to the couch and sit down and he joins me. He places his arm behind me on the back of the couch. 

"I had a feeling this was a bad idea to come back here."

"No, not a bad idea. They just don't know how to really treat people here. I think they are still hurt about Cardinal Daniel being pushed out."

I nod my head "But I heard he needed to leave. So why are they still so behind him?"

Papa shrugs "I don't know to be honest with you. All I have to say is don't worry about it. Once the service is over with you won't have to come back here."

I lean my head back on his arm and shut my eyes. "Good. I'm ready to go home that is for sure."

We sit like that for awhile in silence. I wasn't going to ask him again what his problem is because he had said we would talk about it later. I know there is something but I just can't really put my finger on it and normally I can when it comes to him. I open my eyes as I feel Papa get up from the couch. 

"I'm going to start to get ready."

"Need me to do anything for you Papa?" I ask as I stand up.

He walks over to me and kisses my forehead and then my lips.

"No my dear. You know that I like to get ready by myself. I will meet you back here after."

"Of course Papa." 

He kisses me one more time and I head out the door. 

I sat down in a pew toward the back. I already had the feeling that I was unwelcome in this church, so the further away the better. I kept my eyes forward and watched as Papa made his way to the alter. I always love seeing him in his element. In front of a congregation, in his vestments, he looked fantastic. I could tell he was searching the crowd with his eyes. He finally found my gaze and smiled. I smiled back, thinking how he has always made me feel safe and wanted in a world that could be so cruel. He has always stood up for me no matter what was going on, I really do love this man. I say to myself as I watch him up at the Alter. I drop my gaze to my phone in my lap, when he starts to go in on his sermon. 

[How does he look?]

I smile as I look at Ambrogio's message.

[Good like always. What are you up to?]

[Not much. Took your advice and taking the night off.]

[See, I sometimes have good ideas! I miss you and I don't like it here.]

[I miss you too. You just don't like it because you don't have your sexy Cardinal there with you.]

I laugh out loud a little. I feel the eyes turn back to me as I blush and I don't look up.

[You're going to get me in trouble. I also thought I upgraded to a sexy Papa since that is who I have with me. :) ] 

[:(]

[But you know, I rather have my sexy Cardinal here.]

[I love you and miss you. Now, pay attention to your Papa.]

[Love you too.]

I shut my phone off and look back up. When I realized he was about done I got up from the pew and left the sanctuary. I walked back to the dressing room, grateful I didn't run into anyone. I wanted to get out of this place quickly. I sat down on the couch and waited.

Luckily, I didn't have to wait for long. The door swings open and Papa comes waltzing in. I smile as I stand up. He grabs me and pulls me into a hug.

"You did very well Papa." I say as I kiss his neck. 

"Thank you, my sweet. It is always such a rush when I am in front of a different congregation." He places a kiss on my lips and then little kisses all over my face. I laugh a little under his lips. 

He takes his hat off and I take it from him. He then turns and takes his vestments off. I walk over and grab him a clean shirt. 

"Would you please put that on the back of the couch? I want to get cleaned up first."

"Of course Papa." I lay the shirt down and I grab his vestments.

Papa walks into the bathroom and I hear the water. He isn't in there for very long and he walks back out in his slacks and undershirt. I can never take my eyes off of him when he is dressed down. He is always so sexy looking, his hair a little messy and make up a little smeared. I have my back to him when he walks up to the dresser with the mirror. He starts to apply his makeup and I am packing his clothes up.

Papa stood at the dresser, trying to decide if he should say it and before he could do anything it was out of his mouth. 

He watched me through the mirror. "I don't want you to marry him."

His voice startles me but I freeze. Trying to process what he just said and trying to decide if he actually said it or it was in my head. I turn around and look at him through his reflection.

"What did you say?"

He lifts his eyes to meet mine. "I don't want you to marry Ambrogio. I love you, which is not an unknown thing. I want you by my side always, that is where you belong. You don't belong with Ambrogio, he can't protect you like I can." 

Papa watched my body tense up as soon as the statement was out of his mouth. He knew what was going to come next, it was going to be yelling and tears.

My face becomes very stoic. I grab his bag and mine and start to head towards the door. I nod my head several times like I understand what he is saying. I walk over to him and he looks at me with a love/sadness in them. 

"Okay, well. Umm, I would like to go home...."

"We are tomorrow. Let's make tonight just about you and I. Yes?"

"I want to go home tonight. I will meet you at the plane in 2 hours."

When there was now blow up,he was in a state of confusion about my stoic nature. My voice sent a shiver down his body. 

I then turn and walk out the door letting it shut behind me.

"Kay..." The door shuts in his face. 

I don't hear him say my name. I walk through the crowd in a haze and trying not to cry. I make it to the car and I ask the Ghoul to please take my back to the hotel.

Once the door is shut Papa sits down on the couch and puts his face in his hands. "Why? Why did I say that? Lorenzo is going to kill me. He told me to keep it to myself. I felt like I had to say it, they have treated her so horribly here, I want to protect her." 

He finishes getting dressed and was thankful he didn't see anyone on the way out. He put his hands in his pockets and started to walk down the street. He then froze and started to get really scared, as he remembered what was waiting back at the hotel room. 

I got to the hotel and the whole way up to the room I was holding back the tears. I didn't even know what the tears were for at this point. I had so many thoughts and emotions running thru me. I got to our room, unlocked the door and once inside I stood against the door and started crying. I'm trying to hold back the sobs but then I hear something, a voice.

"Kay?"

I knew that voice, I opened my eyes and I saw him. He had stood up, probably startled by my entrance and started walking towards me. 

"Am.." was all I could get out. I went running to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in my hands against his chest and started sobbing.

Ambrogio is taken a back as one hand goes to my back and the other starts to pet me hair. He makes sure he has a tight grip on me. In a soft voice "What is wrong sweetheart?"

His voice makes me cry harder. I just had Gabriel profess his love to me while I have waited years for him to say. I feel Ambrogio placing kisses on my head. And once again, I have no idea how I should be feeling but something about Ambrogio's soft voice and heart beat starts to calm me down. He continues to hold me tight until I finally stop crying. He pulls me back and gently grabs my wrists. He gently pulls my hands away from my face. He places his hands on my cheeks. 

"Look at me love. You are safe. Open your beautiful eyes."

I open my eyes and I look at him. His piercing eyes stare straight into my soul, there is so much love and worry in those eyes. 

"Why.." Sniff " Are you.." Sniff "here?"

He smiles "Papa thought we should have a romantic night again in Brussels."

At the mention of Papa tears start to stream down my cheeks again. He wipes them off with his thumbs. He leans down and places his forehead against mine. 

"What happened?"

I shake my head "I can't..."

He lets out a sigh and moves back and places a kiss on my forehead.

"You know I am here when you are ready."

"I want to apologize because I want to go home Am."

He nods his head "No, need to be sorry love. I will take you home. Where is Papa?"

I shrug my shoulders "I left him at the church and told him to meet me at the plane in about an hour." I hug him tight "I missed you so much."

He squeezes me back. "Me too. Let's get you guys packed up and to the plane."

We arrive at the plane and the Ghouls were rushing around. We get out of the car and Ambrogio walks over to me. He kisses my temple.

"Let's go home. Hopefully Papa is already on the plane."

I turn and smile at him. He grabs my hand as we head up to the plane. We step in and to my surprise Papa is already in his seat but he doesn't look up at us. I sit in a seat in the front. 

"Hi Papa." Ambrogio says with a smile. 

Papa just nods. Ambrogio feels something really bad happened between the two of us but he doesn't ask and sits down next to me. Soon we are moving and he grabs my hand. I look at our hands and I think "Papa didn't even do this. He forgot." Tears start to well up in my eyes. I close my eyes.

"Breath"

I let out my breath as we even out. I lean down and grab my headphones. 

"I'm tired Am."

"Of course my dear."

I lean my seat back and curl up in a ball. Ambrogio gets up an grabs a blanket. He places it over me and leans down and kisses my cheek. He walks over and sits down next to Papa. 

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" He asks as he looks at me sleeping. 

Papa lifts his head and looks at the Cardinal. The Cardinal is taken back by the sadness in the other man's eyes.

"You didn't do what I think you did." Ambrogio looks at him. 

Papa can see the anger, fright and sadness in Ambrogio's eyes. All he can do is nod. 

Ambrogio feels his face grow hot. Pinching the bridge of his nose and hisses out "I thought we made a deal Gabriel, you made it with all of us." 

He gets up from his seat and Papa lowers his head again in shame. 

Ambrogio is mad at Gabriel and the situation that is at hand. He walks back to the little room and shuts the door. He pulls his phone out and calls the living quarters back at home. 

"Hello?"

"Raphael, it is me Copia."

"Hi Cardinal, how is Brussels?"

"Not good, on our way home."

"So soon?"

"Can you please go and get Dew?"

"Yes, sorry Cardinal."

Ambrogio felt a bit guilt for not being nicer to Raphael but there was something more important. 

"Cardinal, what is going on?"

"Dew?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I need you to go into mine and Kay's room, grab anything Kay can take to hurt herself."

There was a pause on the other end. It lasted a while. 

"DEW!"

"I'm sorry." Confusion in Dew's voice. "I'm here. I thought she was past this?"

"I want to think so but after Papa opening his mouth..."

Dew cuts him off "I thought you guys had a deal."

Ambrogio raises his arm up in frustration. "I know Dew but he broke it." He was practically yelling.

"Calm down Copia. I'm sorry I questioned you. I will walk through the whole place and grab everything. What about her medicine?"

"She has some with her but put the rest in my desk in the library. If you find anything else take it to my office in the Abbey. There shouldn't be much because I try not to keep any around. Don't forget to go through the dressers and wardrobes."

"Yes Cardinal. I know the drill. Will we be expecting you soon?"

"We are on our way now. I am hoping she just locks herself in our room because at least I can get in there with my key."

"Has she said anything?"

Ambrogio is finally starting to calm down and he sat on the bed.

"No, she didn't want to but I saw it in Papa's eyes Dew. All she did was cry into my arms." He could start to feel himself losing it again. He put his hand on his forehead and leaned forward resting his elbow on his knee.   
Dew's voice comes through the phone very softly "Copia, it is okay. We will get it all figured out. Just getting home is your first step.Make sure you take care of her because if I know anything I know Papa is a mess too."

"I don't really care about Papa right now Dew." He voice was cold and harsh.

"That is okay, you don't have to care about him. I want you to know that we will be here when you two get home."

"Thank you Dew."

"You are welcome my Cardinal."

They hang up the phone. Ambrogio sits there a little longer, trying to calm down even more. He finally gets up and walks back out to the seats. Papa has fallen asleep and I'm still in my ball. It always breaks his heart when he sees me like that. Why can't they just be happy? Why is there always something? He walks and sits down next to me. Moving some of my hair off my face, he watches me sleep. He can't loose me now, not after everything that we have gone through. He leans his head back, is he going to have to leave the church to be with me? The thought didn't scare him or worry him, maybe that should have worried him. Maybe it would be the best thing to do, leaving. We could go and live in the cabin and holiday at the cottage. Never being bothered, just me and him, all alone. The thought put his mind at ease and he drifted off to sleep. 

The Cardinal is waken up by a hand on his shoulder.

"Cardinal Copia, Sir."

Copia opens his eyes "Yes?"

"I am sorry Sir but we are about to land. Sister Kay needs to sit up."

Copia rubs his eyes and sits up straighter. "Yes, of course. I will wake her. Is Papa awake?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good, good." He nods his head.

The Ghoul bows his head and heads back up to the front. Copia turns his head towards me and gives a small smile. He bends down and kisses my cheek, he then places his gloved hand on my cheek and starts to move his thumb across my soft skin.

"We are about to land sweetheart. Can you wake up and I promise you can sleep on the way home." He whispers into my ear.

I move a little under his touch and breath on my ear. I wake up enough to remove my headphones and sit my seat up straight. I look over at Ambrogio and he is smiling. 

I rub my eyes "What?" I say sleepily.

He brushes his hand against my cheek again "You are so beautiful."

I lean forward and kiss him. He moves his hand to the back of my neck pulling my closer. He run his tongue across my lips and I open my mouth. His tongue explores my mouth like it had never been there. I let out a moan as he releases my lips and kisses the corners of my mouth. He places his forehead against mine.

"Guess what?"

My eyes still closed drunken off the kiss. "Hmm, what?"

"We have landed."

I laugh a little as we part. "That was the best landing ever."

The plane comes to a stop and the Ghoul comes and opens the door. Papa is the first out and gone. My heart drops to my stomach but I hold back the tears. Ambrogio turns back to me and holds his hand out. 

"It will work out in time. You guys always work it out. Yes?"

I lower my head "I don't know about this time."

"Come on, let's go home."

I take his hand and we walk out of the plane and onto the car that was waiting for us.


	96. Chapter 96

We got back to the Abbey when the sun was starting to come up. We both walked in silence to our quarters. I'm tired and my mind is racing. I felt the need to pack my things and leave. I knew that was worrying Ambrogio. I glance over to him, he looked so tired, my Cardinal, who has always stood by me and loved me. 

It felt so good to be home finally. I take my shoes off and head to the bedroom. I get to the door and Ambrogio is right behind me. My heart sank before I even said the words. I wanted him to hold me and tell me everything would be okay. Then again I wanted to curl up and hide. Without meeting his tired eyes 

"I would like to be alone."

He nods his head slowly "Okay, get some rest." He gives me a weak smile and kisses the top of my head. 

I turn and shut the door locking it. I stand there with my forehead and hand pressed against the back. 

Out in the hallway, Ambrogio watches the door shut and hears the click of the lock. He lets out a sigh and places his forehead and hand against the door. Ever so lightly he says 

"Please don't leave. I love you."

I hear him and I move from the door in tears. I walk to the bed and I crawl in without changing clothes. I fall asleep to my own tears.   
Ambrogio turns and starts to walk down the hallway. He is tired. He goes into the hall bathroom and washes his face. He looks at himself in the mirror and without the makeup he looks like hell. There is a knock.

"One second." He says as he finishes up. 

He opens the door and Dew is stand there with his arms open. Ambrogio walks/falls right into them. Dew wraps his arms tight as he feels the Cardinal's body shake. 

"It will be okay, Cardinal." He says gently as his head pets Ambrogio's hair. 

They stood like that for who knows how long but long enough for the Cardinal to settle down.Dew pulls him away slightly and rubs off the tears that are still falling down his cheeks. He places a kiss on his forehead. 

"I'm so tired Dew. I don't know how much more I can take. It hurts so much when she locks me out. There was hope that she wouldn't but..." The tears start to come again. 

"My poor Cardinal. Come, you need to rest and I won't leave you." Dew drops his head and catches the Cardinal's lips with his own. The kiss is gentle and not rushed. The Cardinal responds by returning the kiss. They break the kiss and Dew smiles down at the Caridnal. The Cardinal smiles weakly and Dew leads him into Raphael's room. 

As Dew starts to undress the Cardinal "Where is Raphael?" 

"He is out." Is all Dew answers. He slips Cardinal's shirt off his shoulders and places gentle kisses on his shoulder. 

Cardinal just nods to tired to reply. He steps out of his pants and Dew pushes him back on the bed. Copia lays down on his side as Dew gets in the other side and pulls the blanket over both of them. Dew pulls Copia to his warm body and wraps his arms around the smaller man. Copia lets out a moan. Dew's tail wraps around his legs.

"I'm sorry Dew." Copia whispers.

"No need to be sorry." Dew says while kissing Copia's shoulder.

His hand starts to rub Copia's chest and then down to his stomach.

"Dew?"

"Hmm?"

Turning his head slightly to catch Dew's lips with his. He whispers "Make me feel something else besides this sadness and anger." Giving Dew's lips another kiss.

Against Copia's lips Dew asks " Are you sure?"

Copia just nods his head and presses his lips against Dew's, licking his bottom lip. Dew opens his mouth to allow Copia access. Copia's tongue dances around inside of Dew's mouth as Dew's hand travels further down his chest and stomach. He reaches Copia's boxers and puts his hand further down. He lightly brushes Copia's hardening cock, which makes the smaller man gasp a little. Dew starts to kiss Copia's neck as his hand continues to lightly stroke his cock. Copia lets out a soft moan as Dew tightens his grip a little tighter. Dew moves his hold on Copia and he hears him opening a drawer. The next thing Copia feels is Dew's hand back to his cock and fingers at his entrance. He pushes his ass back into Dew's fingers. Dew lets out a little laugh and his breath sends shivers down Copia's body. He then starts to feel Dew's hard cock slowly sliding into him. He lets out a hitched breath and Dew begins to kiss his shoulder and neck as he continues to push inside him. Copia let's out a moan when Dew gets all the way in, he lays there for a minute letting Copia adjust to him. Dew starts to move in and out slowly, while his hand starts to stroke Copia's hard, leaking cock. Dew keeps kissing Copia where ever he can reach. The pace begins to quicken as the moans from each man grow urgent. Dew's thrust start hitting Copia in his sweet spot and Dew's hand begins to move faster. Even more pre-cum is leaking out of Copia down Dew's hand. He feels like he is close, rocking his hips back and in rhythm with Dew.

"Dew..." he whispers as his orgasm runs through his body. 

The tightness around Dew's cock inside Copia is too much as his orgasm shoots through his body. Dew holds on tight to Copia as they both come down from their highs. Copia feels like he should get up and clean himself but he is so tired. He feels Dew pull out and he twist in his Ghouls arms. He puts his forehead to Dew's and kisses him lightly.

"Thank you." He whispers against the Ghouls lips.

"You are welcome." Dew kisses Copia's forehead.

They kiss again and Copia nuzzles his head against Dew's chest. Dew places his chin on top of Copia's head and listens to the man's breathing until it has slowed down. He knows Copia has fallen asleep so he wraps his tail around him and falls asleep with Copia in his arms. 

I don't wake for a full 24 hours, at least I don't get out of bed. I hear Ambrogio come in once in awhile and I would feel his lips on my temple or a gloved finger placing stray hairs behind my ear. With each move he will whisper "I love you" or other encouraging loving words. When I finally get out of bed, I didn't feel rested but felt gross. I got up and got in the shower hoping I could wash everything off me. Wash off the disappointment I was to Gabriel. I let the hot water run over me. Once I showered I brushed my teeth and that was making me feel a little better. I put my towel around my body and I walk across the bedroom to the door. Slowly, I open the door and I lean my head out to listen. I hear nothing, I sigh with relief. Everyone must be up at the Abbey I think to myself. It felt nice not being babysat this time around. I walk down the hallway and to the library, the sun was out and streaming through the windows. I walked up and stood in front of the floor to ceiling windows. Letting the sun warm my face with my arms crossed. My mind and body told me I needed to leave, that this time it would be for the best. But, I was tired of running, that was a reason I came back. My heart told me I couldn't leave because of Ambrogio, I couldn't break his heart. It would also break my heart as well. I loved him more than anyone else in my life past or present. We have been through so much that I couldn't bare to not have him by my side. I have never been loved like he loves me either. It was all scary and new but now I don't want to be without him. I didn't hear the door open or hear Ambrogio walk into the library.

"I'm so glad to see you out of bed."

His voice brought me back to the room and I gave him a small smile over my shoulder and nod. I turn my head back to the window as I hear him walk closer. Next thing I know his arms are around my waist and he kisses my shoulder. I place my arms on top of his as he places his chin on top of my head. 

"I don't want you to leave." He says with a sigh.

Just hearing those words I freeze and my heart beat speeds up. I don't say anything but lean back into him. There are no words spoken for a while, just the two of us. My mind goes back to wondering, I have never understood why he loves me so much. I'm a disappointment and cause too much trouble. There are so many sisters or brothers that would make him happier than me. 

"What's going on in that head of yours?" he ask as he places a kiss on top of my head.

I didn't think I could really verbalize what I was thinking so I just shook my head. I felt him nod and then he let out a deep breath. He pulls me closer and squeezes. 

"I have been thinking...." Squeezing me tighter. He shuts his eyes "If you feel the need to leave, I am going with you."

Now I really freeze, trying to comprehend what he just said. He would leave the church for me?

"We have two sets of property we can live on, the cabin and the cottage. We would be financially fine. Just you and me together forever. No one would be interfering."

The tears are starting to fall when I turn in his arms. I place both of my hands on his cheeks. 

"Am.." I start as the tears fall faster. "I would never ask you to leave the church. I told you that...."

He smiles a little as I run a finger over a side burn. 

"You aren't asking. I have been thinking about it. I want to do it. I know I can't live without you. Plus I couldn't stay in this place without you." He places his hands on mine. 

"You would leave all of this for me?"

"Yes." He answers with no hesitation. 

I move his face down and I kiss him hard. I have no words and I want this kiss to translate all of my feelings. He places a hand on the back of my neck pushing me closer. He licks my lips and I open my mouth. We finally break to get a breath. Our lips swollen. I place my forehead against his.

"As much as I love the thought of us leaving, we can't." I kiss his lips. "I had made up my mind that I wasn't leaving. I can't and won't leave you." I kiss him again. "Your place is here and I want to be here with you. I know you are destined for great things within these walls."

This time it was him pushing his lips to mine. Kissing, biting, sucking couldn't get enough. He starts to pushes me back up against the windows. He hands all over my body, my hands trying to get his cassock undone. My back hits the window and with a sigh of frustration he backs away. 

"Damn thing." He says in even more frustration. 

I laugh a little as he looks up at me as he finally pulls it off. His eyes are piercing into mine, the pupils dilated, the lust. 

"You find this funny?" He says with a growl.

I just grab his hands to pull him closer.

"That towel needs to go." He rips it off and his lips are upon me again.

His hand goes up to one of my breast and starts to knead it. I moan in his mouth as he rolls a nipple between his thumb and finger. My hands go back down to his buckle and pants. I undo them and push them down letting his hard cock spring out. He lets out a moan and lifts me up. It doesn't take long for his cock to find my entrance. I lean my head back against the window and let out a moan.

"Fuck Am..." I say relishing in feeling him fill me up. I wrap my arms around his neck. He starts to thrust up in to me. His mouth finding my neck and sucking little bruises a long the way. It doesn't take long and we are both breathing heavy and I place my forehead on his shoulder. I can feel the normal tightness in my stomach and I could tell he was close as well. Soon I close my eyes and let the orgasm start to flow through me. Ambrogio's name on my lips as I feel him shoot his seed deep inside me. He thrusts a couple more times as we both come down from the high. He slips out of me and places me back on the ground. He leans down and kisses me again. He then pulls his pants back up with another kiss.

"This is what we should do. I will make us dinner then we are going to cuddle and watch TV. I want to be with you and not leave."

I smile at him and run my hand through his hair. "I love you so much Ambrogio."

He brings our lips together again. "You have no idea how much I love you."

I hug him tightly, not wanting to let him go. He places a kiss to my temple and let's out a little chuckle.

"I'm not going anywhere. No need to hold so tightly."

"I don't think I can let go."

He rubs my back "If you are hungry, you will have to let go."

He starts to take my arms off of him and I let him. I pick up my town and follow him out of the room. 

Later in the evening, we were enjoying laying on the couch watching bad movies. We would steal kisses from each other every once in awhile. It felt so nice to be in his arms again. Soon there was a knock

"You can come in." Ambrogio says.

Dew walks in "Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you." He says with his head lowered and he started to walk back towards the door.

Ambrogio chuckles a little "No come on in."

I sit up and Ambrogio hugs me closer to him.

"Would you mind if I joined you two?"

"Sure, where is Raphael?" I ask as Dew sits down next to me. 

He shrugs "I don't know."

"Aw, come here." I say as I open my arms. Dew leans into them and I hug him along with a kiss to his head. 

"Are you two having problems?" Ambrogio ask.

"I think he is bored with me. He doesn't really need me any more."

"I think he does still need you but if you two aren't meant to be that is okay as well."

I hug Dew tighter.

"I know but it still hurts the same Cardinal. What am I going to do when you go on tour?"

Ambrogio shifts a little "Well , you will have Kay and Papa."

"Not the same. I hate feeling this way. "

"My little Ghoul with such a big heart. I say kissing his temple. "Give him time, he has never been around this many Ghouls and no more sad talk. Sit here in my arms and watch the movies with us." 

He nods and smiles a little. After a little Ambrogio gets up.

"I need to finish a few more things before bed. You two keep watching."

Dew and I nod, I lean against him. He wraps his arms around me. 

When Ambrogio comes back into the bedroom he smiles to himself. Dew and I have fallen asleep in each other's arms. This made his heart feel like it was swelling with so much happiness and love. The two people that were dear to him here and asleep. He didn't want to wake up, so he grabbed a blanket and draped it over us. He leaned down and kissed Dew on the forehead and wiped a stray hair out of my face kissing my cheek. I moved slightly and smiled. 

"Goodnight, sweetheart and my Ghoul. You have no idea how much you mean to me."

He walks back to the bed, clicks the TV off and lays down. He falls asleep with a smile on his face. This was the first time in days he felt happy. 

A few days had passed and I still hadn't spoken to Papa. Actually, I should say he wouldn't speak to me. I was at my desk in Ambrogio's office helping him with some things. My cheek was resting in my palm while I looked outside. My mind was still all over the place not only was there hurt but there was something else, it felt like I did something wrong. Along with the hurt came the anger and it was starting to sneak through. Ambrogio had noticed it a day or so ago how tense and stoic I really became. He looks over at me from behind his desk, not knowing how to help without getting in the middle of things. He so badly wanted to take all of my hurt and anger. 

"Cardinal Copia."

He was snapped back to reality. He looked in front of him "I am sorry Sister Elizabeth, what can I do for you?"

I moved my head watching Sister Elizabeth.

"I am sorry to bother you but Papa wanted me to give you these." She hands him a pile of papers.

He nods his head "Thank you Sister."

She nods and turns to leave before she leaves I ask "Is Papa able to see me today?"

Without turning her head she continues to the door "No" and left the office. 

I nod my head and turn back to the window. Ambrogio sits there dumbfounded. He looks over at me and can tell I'm trying to hold back the tears. He goes back to work. I soon get up from my seat "Do you need anything else from me Cardinal?" I ask as I start to gather my things. 

He looks up at me "No, I am almost done. Are you okay my love?"

I nod my head "Yeah, I'll see you later." I grab my stuff and leave the office. I knew I wasn't fooling him but I didn't want to talk. I walked out of the Abbey and went to the garden. 

Ambrogio knew now he was going to have to do something. He walked to the window and watched me disappear into the garden. He knew there was a chance that I would take off. No matter how many times I told him, he still couldn't believe me 100%. He wanted to but he also thought this thing between me and Papa would be over with all of this by now. He decided he couldn't stand by any more. He finished what he was doing, locked up his office and walked down to Papa's office. He knocked. 

"You may enter."

Ambrogio was startled and opened the door. He walked in and saw Papa behind his desk and Sister Elizabeth at hers. 

"Cardinal, I hope those forms were what you needed." He said with a smile across his lips. 

Ambrogio stood there trying to figure out was what going on. He is acting like nothing is going on, like it is just business as usual. 

"Gabriel we need to talk. Sister Elizabeth, would you mind leaving us alone?" Ambrogio asked in a normal tone.

Sister Elizabeth turned her head towards Papa confused by the name and Cardinal. Papa nodded his head that it was okay for her to leave. Both me watch her leave the office. 

"So Cardinal what is on your mind?" Papa sits back in his chair.

Ambrogio knows this maybe hard and a little out of character but he must say something "I think you know what is on my mind."

Papa drops the smile and motions for Ambrogio to resume.

"I don't know/understand what game you are playing with Kay but it needs to stop." He says in a commanding voice.

"So unlike you to interfere and to speak up." Papa says with a smirk. 

Ambrogio wanted to punch that smirk off the other man. He could feel his cheeks turn hot not by embarrassment but by anger. "I can't believe you are acting this way. You act like Kay means knothing to you, don't even know who she is. You even have Sister Elizabeth against her. And for what reason? So she can be miserable and you be her saving grace again? She is about to leave again and this time she will not come back, not even for you...."

Before Ambrogio could keep going or a response a Ghoul comes barging into the office.

"Cardinal!" The Ghoul pants.

"What is it? Can't it wait?" Ambrogio turns to face him.

"Sister Kay.." catching his breath "She is stand at the gates Sir."

"Shit" He turns to Papa and points his finger at him "This is your fault. If she leaves I will never forgive you." He turns and leave the office. 

Papa sits there not sure what to think. He gets up and watches Ambrogio running towards the gate. What gives Ambrogio the right to speak to him that way? He goes back to his desk and start to work, trying not to care. 

Ambrogio is running as fast as he can in his cassock. He finds me standing and looking out the gate. 

"Kay!" He shouts as he gets closer. Once he is closer he bends down trying to catch his breath. 

I turn and look at him with tears "I'm sorry Ambrogio."

He straightens back up and walks toward me. "Please don't leave me Kay."

I walk towards him and wrap my arms around his waist. I cry into his chest. He wraps one arm around me waist and the other hand goes to the back of my head. He lets out a sigh. 

"I am sorry, so sorry Ambrogio."

"Shh, it is okay. I know this is hard for you. I am so proud of you." He hugs me tighter. "You didn't leave, you are still here and in my arms. I love you so much sweetheart." He kisses the top of my head. 

"You are the only one I have left." I cry even harder.

He starts to stroke my hair "That is not true."

Still in his chest "It is. I am a disappointment to the family and to the church. A disappointment."

This statement made Ambrogio's heart hurt. He was so angry with Gabriel for making me this upset. He kisses the top of my head.

"Calm down sweetheart. We will figure something out while I'm on tour. I won't make you stay some where that makes you uncomfortable."

I raise my face up to look at him. His mismatched eyes showed nothing but what they always how, the love and patience. He leans down and kisses me. 

"Come on, lets go home. Yes?"

"Yes, please."

He kisses me one more time and we walk away from the gate to our quarters.   


Papa lets out a sigh of relief when he sees Ambrogio and me walking about across the grounds. He knew the next thing will be anger from me and he is going take that anger. Much worse than before but really he deserves it. He has been acting selfish. Ambrogio nailed everything, why was he doing it? Just so I can come running back to him but now he doesn't think that is the case. He might have lost that forever. 


	97. Chapter 97

We get back to our quarters and Ambrogio goes into the kitchen to start dinner. I walk back to our bathroom and start looking through everything. I wanted something that would take me out of my hurt and feelings for a little bit. The longer I looked the more frustrated I became and I slammed the cabinet door shut and sat down on the toilet. 

"What was that?" Ambrogio ask as he walks into the bathroom wiping his hands on a kitchen towel. His eyes travel around the room and then rest on me. 

"You took everything out didn't you? My eyes are lowered but the frustration is coming out through my voice. 

"You know we don't keep anything in our house."

"That is a lie." I look up at him my eyes pleading with him. "I just want something to help me sleep and take this pain away."

He shakes his head "I can't give you anything and you know that Kay." His voice more stern than it normally is.

I stand up and walk past him brushing his shoulder." You are like everyone else in this place. Always trying to control me."

He turns to try to grab my hand but I brush him off "Kay! Stop! Please..." Ambrogio yells in anger. 

I keep walking until I am out the door. 

Once I was out the door Ambrogio became furious. He throws the towel across the room. He walked across the room to the phone and called the infirmary. He needed them to know not to give me anything if I happen to come in asking. He knew he was scaring the poor sister on the other end but he didn't care he needed to be clear. He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. He couldn't keep chasing me, he couldn't keep doing all of this, it was starting to destroy him inside. This time though he knew , he knew where the anger was really coming from. He was so angry with Papa. He wanted them both to just talk to each other, get all of this worked out. He finally stood up and started to get dressed. He had to get ready for confessionals tonight, even though he was not feeling up to it at all. All that time, alone with his thoughts while listening to other people. He proceeded to walk out the quarters and towards the Abbey. He started to walk up the stair case that leads to his office.

When he step up to the landing he heard footsteps running down the hallway. He looked up and saw Dew running towards him.

"Copia!" He yells as he approaches the Cardinal. 

Ambrogio grabs his shoulders "Slow down Dew. What is wrong?"

Dew's head was lowered as he tried to catch his breath. "I was coming to find you." His breathing finally evened out and he lifted his head. "I saw Kay just burst into Papa's office."

Before Ambrogio could respond, he saw Sister Elizabeth storming out of the office. Dew turned around and they both watched as she stomped down the stairs. 

Dew looks back at Copia, his eyes a little wild. Copia pats his shoulders "It is okay Dew."

"Don't you think one of us should go in there?"

Ambrogio takes his hands off of Dew's shoulders and shakes his head. "No, they need to work this out between them. We can't do anything to help at this point."

Dew nods his head "Okay, Copia."

Ambrogio moves his mask up and kisses his forehead "They aren't going to kill each other. This was going to have to happen no matter what. But I need to get to my office to grab a few things before confessional."

Dew leaned into Copia's lips. "Okay, Copia, I trust you. Have a good time tonight." He turns and walks back down the hallway. 

Ambrogio walks down to Papa's office, he hears my voice but doesn't really want to listen. He knows my feels for the other man even though I have never really said or talked about it. He let's out a sigh and goes back to his office. He reaches into the drawer and grabs a sleeping pill. He looks at it in his hand "If she truly needs this then...." He puts it in his slacks pocket and throws on his cassock. Ambrogio walks down to begin the long night of confessions.

I walk into Papa's office, Sister Elizabeth jumped. 

"He is busy Sister Kay!"

I stand in the middle of his office staring at him. His gaze not leaving my eyes. 

"I don't really care if "Papa" is busy. Gabriel needs to sit there and listen to me. "

Without looking away from me "Leave Sister Elizabeth."

She looks at both of us and when he wasn't moving very fast 

"LEAVE NOW!" Papa yelled at her. She stomped out of the room and slams the door shut. 

"You will address me as Papa sister."

"No, I will not because you are not my Papa. I don't even know what you are."

"What do you want Kay?"

"I want you to sit there and listen to me. You talk so much but you never listen."

"Fine." He sits back in his chair, crossing his leg over the other one and places his hands in his lap.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. 

"You have no idea how long I waited to hear you say those words to me, that you wanted me by your side. All I have ever wanted was for you to love me and want me. How all those nights in a bed together, I longed to be the only girl. As we started to move apart and a little older it killed me seeing you parade around with all those other sisters into your room. I would cry myself to sleep every night. That is when I started to seek other relationships, and Lorenzo came into play."

He shifts in his chair and I open my eyes. I lock my eyes onto his mismatched eyes. 

"I never had the same feelings for Lorenzo as I had for you. He helped some what but I didn't want him. I wanted you, I always wanted you. When you went on tour for the first time, I thought how wonderful it would be if you came back home to just me. I finally realized that was never going to happen. Because you never looked at me like you would those other sisters. That hungry look that I always wanted. I started to throw myself into work. I became even more introverted and worked hard. Hoping to get you to see me. You did but not in the way I wanted you to look at me. Then the Cardinal transferred to the Abbey and that is when all the problems started."

"Are you done?" Gabriel asked as he got up from his seat. 

I followed him with my eyes "No."

He walks to his window and turns his back on me.

"The Cardinal is and was the only other person in this Abbey to pay attention to me. It was a different type of attention, the kind that I always wanted with you. You and I both know other brother and sister's don't like me, so when he became friendly I returned the friendship. This was the first time in years that someone wanted to know me. Know who I really was and didn't have those sisters hanging around all the time. When I started to really fall hard for him that is when you stepped back in."  
I walk up to him and place a hand on his shoulder and I urge him to turn around. To my surprise he turns and his eyes are wet. I look at him. "I love you Gabriel. I always will but you have to understand, my love for Ambrogio is so much more and his love for me. If you can't accept this then when Ambrogio and I come back from the tour, we will leave the church."

"That is not fair Kay."

"You want to talk about fair, Gabriel? It wasn't fair to sit there and tell me how you loved me. How now after all of these years you want me by your side always. You are too late for that." I look at him with anger in my eyes and tears "I am going to marry Ambrogio." Tears start to fall down my cheeks "If you can't face it then don't come. If you aren't there then you have given your answer and you will not see me again." The tears started to come down faster and harder. I didn't want to hear what he had to say so I turned and left his office. 

Gabriel watches me leave. He stands there like someone just punched the air out of him. He felt dizzy and sick. This wasn't happening, he thought as he made his way to his quarters. He knew he couldn't lose me but me and Ambrogio leaving the church for good? Everyone would have his head, everyone would hate him. He gets to his bed and lays down. Oh my God, his brother and Father would hate him even more. He closes his eyes and the tears start to roll down his cheeks. He has to figure out a way to fix this mess. 

I walk down the hallway and to Ambrogio's office. I now really wanted something to take and I knew the pills would be in his office. I took a quick note of his office and then walked over to the desk. I started to open all the drawers and I let out a sigh when I finally found what I was looking for. I grabbed the whole bottle and wrapped my hand around the bottle. My breathing finally calmed down a little as I looked at the bottle in my hand. It felt so good to be this close, this close to a freedom that I so desperately wanted.

I walk down to the sanctuary knowing Ambrogio was doing confessionals. I walk in and there are a few people around. They all look at me as I sit down quietly.

Then out of no where "Don't you think it is someone else's turn to be with the Cardinal?"

I look up and glare at the sister that was standing in front of me. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"You know what I mean." She gets closer to me and I stand up. 

"I'm in no mood for you tonight. If he wants someone else he can have a slut like you."

She gets up into my face. "Want to say that again?"

"Yeah, he could pick a slut like you."

Before any blows came The Cardinal steps out of the booth and grabs the sister's wrist. The sister whips her head around and faces an angry Cardinal.

"You need to leave now." He turns his head "Everyone needs to leave." He lets the sister's wrist go and she practically runs out. I start to leave as well. "Kay, sit down!"

I take a seat quickly and put my hands in my lap. I make sure my hand is still covering the bottle because he would be furious at me. The Cardinal watches everyone leave and sits down next to me.

"I take it your talk didn't go well?"

"Not much of a talk with just me speaking. Which is what I wanted."

"Want to tell me?"

I shake my head "No, not right now."

He places his hand on top of mine. My mind goes crazy thinking he is going to catch me with this bottle. "That is okay, my love. Are you ready to go home?"

I look down at my hands "Not really but you go ahead and go."

He squeezes my hand "Okay, don't stay out too late." He gets up and leans down and kisses my head "I love you Kay."

I look up at him "I love you too Am." He smiles and walks out the door. 

I sit there for awhile longer by myself. I rolled the pill bottle on my lap, trying to decide if I should take them or not. I finally get up and walk out to the little cemetery that Rose is buried in, I still hadn't taken anything yet. I sat down on the ground in front of her grave, it was a cool night but not a cloud in the sky. I looked up at the stars and tears started to form in my eyes. I sat there and told Rose everything.

Ambrogio back in our quarters was starting to get worried. I hadn't shown back up yet and he didn't know where I was at. He had gone to bed but was lying wide awake, he knew he wouldn't go to sleep until I was next to him in bed. He reached over and ran his hand across my pillow. He lets out a sigh and gets out of bed, he pulls on a shirt and some shoes. He had a feeling he knew where I was so he grabbed a blanket as he walks out the door. He walks to the hill that over looks the cemetery and he looks down and sees me sitting there on the ground. He smiles a little to himself as he walks down. He gets behind me and drapes the blanket over my shoulder.

He startled me and I jumped. He laughed a little and saw the pill bottle on my lap, he didn't say anything but his heart started to race, afraid that I had already taken some. 

I look behind me with my hand over my heart "Ambrogio!"

He doesn't say anything and sits down next to me. He pulls me close to him and wraps his arms around my waist under the blanket. 

Without looking at him "How did you know?"

He kisses my temple "I know that when you are having a hard time Sister Rose is who you come to."

We sit there in silence for while. The tears quietly falling down my cheeks. Ambrogio kisses my temple again.

"I told Papa that if he couldn't accept us that we were going to leave the church."

He nods his head. "Come on, lets get you inside where it is warm and we can talk some more."

I finally look over at him and he takes my face into his hands. He gently wipes the tears off my cheeks with his thumb. He kisses my forehead. He stands up and offers his hand to me. I look at Rose's grave and then at him. I grab his hand and he helps me up. He wraps the blanket around me and we walk back to our quarters. 

We get to our quarters and walk back to the bedroom . I still had the bottle in my hand and I laid down on the bed. Ambrogio took my shoes off and pulled the covers over me. He walked into the bathroom. Once he was done he walked back out and saw that I was fast asleep and the pill bottle had rolled over to his side of the bed. He picked it up and sat down on the bed looking at the bottle. He opened it and counted the pills and let out a sigh of relief. It didn't look like I had taken any. He put the bottle on his bedside table and laid down. I curled up next to him and he kissed the top of my head. I woke up a little and realized I didn't have the bottle in my hand. I looked up at him and started to cry even harder. 

"I am so sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay." He says petting my hair.

I bury my face even more in his chest and let out loud sobs. The sobs were full of hurt and every emotion I was feeling. Ambrogio held me even tighter, his heart was hurting listening to my sobs. He kept whispering loving words and encouragined words.

"It is okay, Kay. You are safe with me....... I love you with all of my heart. Let it out sweetheart."  
With his soothing voice, I started to cry even harder. He just sat there and held me until the sobs starts to stop. He takes my chin in his hand and lifts my face to his eyes. 

"I didn't take...."

He puts his finger up to my lips "It is okay, I know you didn't. I don't like that you knew where they were."

"I'm sorry." I don't know how but more tears came out of my eyes. "I am so sorry Daddy."

He brushes the hair away from my forehead and wipes the tears off my cheeks. "I promise it is okay my love. I am so proud of you for not taking them. Just like you not leaving the grounds, you have come so far since I first met you."

"I don't know why you are still with me."

He presses his lips against mine for a light kiss "It is because I am madly in love with you and I know that I can't live without you."

I smile a little. "I think we should get married."

He smiles and lets out a soft chuckle "You are silly, we are getting married."

"Yes, I know but I mean soon like the end of the week type of thing."

He looks at me. He tilts my head up to where he is gazing into my eyes. I can see the little spark he has and he is searching my eyes. Searching my face any other type of sign that I am just joking. I smile at him through my tears.

He nods. I look at him again. He nods again and a big smile crosses his face "Yes, yes yes." He starts to kiss my face, peppering every little bit. He finally gets to my lips and we kiss passionately. His tongue licks my bottom lip and I open my mouth to let his tongue explore. We both pull back getting some air. 

"Really?"

"Yes, yes, lets do it. I have wanted you to be mine for so long." He says.

We laid down under the covers and he pulled me close. I wrapped my arm around him and I held onto his shirt. He wrapped me in his arms and with his leg wrapped around me. He kisses the top of my head as he listens to my breathing slowing down. He soon realizes that I have fallen asleep and he smiles to himself. He couldn't believe that it was going to actually happen sooner than later. He kisses the top of my head one more time and then closes his eyes with a smile on his face.   
  



	98. Chapter 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it has been forever since I updated this story. I kind of lost where I wanted to go with it but I know the path and we are heading towards the end. Thank you to everyone that has been reading this story!

I am awaken by small kisses running over my face. I wrap my arms around Ambrogio's neck as I catch his lips with mine. I smile into the kiss. 

"Good Morning Daddy" I say upon his lips. I open my legs a little wider for him to be more comfortable between them. 

"Ah, good morning babygirl." He places his lips upon mine again. We start to kiss each other slowly, he licks my lower lip and I open my mouth. His tongue doesn't take it's time as it enters my mouth. Our tongues dance around each other. He sucks on my lower lip and pulls away. I still have my arms around his neck not letting him go very far. 

"This is the best way to wake up." 

He places his forehead against mine and we both close our eyes. We start to breath in unison and soon we open our eyes. His mismatched eyes looking straight into mine. 

"I am sorry about last night Daddy." 

He places his lips upon mine again. "Shh, it is okay. I want you to know how proud Daddy is of you and that you are here in my arms."

I smile at him. "How did I deserve someone like you?"

"You deserve so much and I'm not ever going to let you forget that. But" He kisses me again and lifts up on his arms. 

I hold on to his biceps and rub them. 

"I called Lorenzo this morning....."

I raise my eyebrow up at him 

"He said he would be elated for us to marry at his place in a few days."

I grab his neck again as he wraps his arms around me. I press my face into his chest. My heart feels like it is about to burst inside my chest. I have never been so happy in my life. "I can't believe something good is actually going to happen to us. No more bad times and it'll be you and I forever."

He chuckles a little as he hugs me tighter and kisses the top of my head. "So today we need to make sure we get everything together. Since we aren't supposed to see each other the night before the wedding Lorenzo said that you can go out there and stay and then I'll come the day of the wedding."

I pull back from him, the thought of leaving him scares me. He notices my face and he takes my face into his hands. 

"It is okay love. We won't be apart for long I promise and Lorenzo will protect you from anything. You have nothing to be scared or nervous about." He leans in and kisses my forehead.

I let out a sigh. "I know but I hate leaving you when I have had a bad night."

"I know but just think of what the next day will bring. Then it is just you and I for a couple of days." He adverts his eyes and I place my hands on his. 

"We still have time to figure something out. There is no way they can keep us apart for that long, not when I'm your spouse."

It is his turn to let out a sigh "I hope you are right."

"Let's not think about it right now. Lets both go our ways and get what we need to get done. Meet back for dinner?"

He lets go of my face and smiles "Yes, I need to get some work finished and I need to run into town for a few things but meet back here for pizza and a movie?" 

I laugh a little "It is a date." He kisses me one more time as he gets up off the bed. I sit there and watch him leave the room. I let out a sigh, I almost told him. I'm going to be so happy when I'll be able to tell him what I know. I smile to myself about how much I love that man.

I get up and I start to get dressed. I realized we never spoke about who was going to be there or not. I then had a sicking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I really hope Papa will be there, it wouldn't mean anything if he didn't show up. I miss him. I grab my phone and message Ambrogio.

[Am I going to Lorenzo's by myself?] 

I walk into the kitchen and there is some flowers sitting on the table with a note.

Remember you deserve everything that you have received. I will show you so much more as we start our life together. Have a good day and I love you so much.

Am. 

I smell the flower and smile. I love it when he leaves me little love notes around the house. My phone dings.

[No, I would never trust you completely alone with that man! Ha! Anyway, Dew will be driving you out there and then Raphael and I will meet you there.]

[Sounds good! Have a good day.]

I knew my next move would needing to find Dew. He would know where Papa put my dress and also Ambrogio's wedding ring. I head down to his room and knock. I stand there for a little bit and then I hear some noise behind the door. The door opens and Dew is standing there not looking the greatest. I smile at him.

"Did I wake you up?"

He shakes his head and lets me pass him. I walk into his room and it is a pit. The few times I have been down here it is always clean and neat. He shuffles back over to the bed after closing the door. I take somethings off the bed and crawl in next to him. 

"What is wrong my sweet Ghoul?" I hold him close to me as I rub his chest. 

He doesn't say anything so I nuzzle my nose into his neck. "Come on Dew, what is wrong? Why are you hiding?" I take in his smell. He always smells like ash after a fire.

"I still miss him, he hasn't come back. And then I heard through the very fast grapevine that you and the Cardinal are about to wed, that means I'm about to lose you too." He turns his head to where he can see me. 

"Oh Dew" I place small kisses on his face and then kiss the corner of his lips "You aren't losing me. Nothing is going to change." I kiss his forehead.

"Yes, it is. I know that means that you will be able to go with him on tour and that leaves me here alone. Papa doesn't really need me any more and Raphael won't even look at me any more. I don't understand what I have done wrong. What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you. You are awesome. You are my favorite Ghoul here at the Abbey."

He kind of huffs "What? You are. You are Copia's favorite Ghoul as well. We love you so much." I start to pet his hair as I hold his head against me.

He sniffs and my heart drops. "But what am I going to do while you are gone?"

I look across the room trying to come up with something. "Maybe you can come with us?"

He lets out a little laugh "I don't think they are going to let a non band Ghoul go on tour."

"Maybe not for Copia but lets say Copia wants someone to watch me when he is busy. No one else is going to want to do that. All the other Ghouls will be busy."

He lifts his head and I wipe the tears off his cheeks "Would you really do that for me?"

I kiss his cheek "Of course I would. You are my family and I'm sure the Cardinal won't be opposed by it. I will talk to him."

He lowers his eyes "Thank you Sister Kay."

I laugh "Stop calling me Sister. I did come to find you though to talk to you about some things."

He looks at me.

"Since you know that The Cardinal and I are going to get married, we are going to get married in a couple of days. It'll be out at Lorenzo's house. So will you be my best Ghoul?"

He looks at me with his head tilted "What?"

I smile and laugh a little "It means we will be spending all day together. It is like if I had a best friend that was not a Ghoul they would stand up with me at the alter. It is a strange tradition and I know this wedding is going to be a little different since there aren't going to be many of us. So Dew.."

I take his hands "Would you please be my best Ghoul?"

He smiles really big "Of course I will. You know I'll always be by your side."

He pulls me into a hug with his tail even wrapping around me.

I kiss his neck "So we have a couple of things we need to get done today."

He nods "Yes what is that?"

"I need you to figure out where Papa put my dress and also where he put the Cardinal's wedding ring."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I can ask his personal Ghoul's at his quarters and they should be able to tell me."

"Perfect. Can you do that for me and then meet at our favorite spot?"

"No problem. I'll see you then."

I get up off the bed and I walk out the door. Dew sits up in bed a little drained from all the emotional talk. He really did miss Raphael a lot but now wasn't the time to think about him. He knew he had to help me and get my things. The happy thoughts of him going on tour with us filled his stomach up with butterflies and he out of bed. He went to take a shower and got dressed. He knew his days of moping around was over with. With that thought he was out the door and walked to Papa's quarters.

As the day progressed I began to get even more nervous. Would Dew be able to get the dress? Will Papa even show up? It was the evening by the time I made it to meet Dew. I walked up to the bench and he was already sitting there.

“I’m sorry I’m late Dew.” I say as I run my hand across his neck.

“That is okay. I haven’t been here for that long.” He says as he smiles at me.

I sit down next time him “So were you able to get the items?”

Dew looked down at his hands “Kind of..”

“What do you mean kind of?”

“I got the dress and I took it to a safe place. The only thing I didn’t get was the ring…”

“Oh..well, I guess we will figure something out. Thanks for trying Dew.” I say as I take his hand and squeeze it.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disappoint you Kay.” He says as he looks over at me. 

I smile at him “You didn’t disappoint me. It really is okay, I promise.”

He just nods his head. We sit there in silence for a little bit and I feel my phone buzz.

[I am home with the pizza. Please come home.]

I smile down at my phone. “I’m sorry Dew but I have a date I must get to. I will see you tomorrow.”

He does a little smile “You guys have fun. Would it be okay if I showed up later?”

I lean down and give him a kiss on the cheek “Yep.”

I get to the house through the kitchen door. Ambrogio was standing at the counter with two wine glasses. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. 

“You got here quick.”

I kiss his neck “When my sexy husband says he has pizza of course I am here.”

“I knew it was the food .” He says with a chuckle. He flips in my arms and the turns us to where I am against the counter. I run my fingers through his side burns and I move his face down to mine and our lips meet. It is a non hurried kiss. He pushes me a little more against the counter. We finally break the kiss and I smile at him.

“Did you have a good day?” I ask. 

“It was okay. Much better now.” He kisses me again.

We are laying on the couch with the TV on. The pizza box was still sitting on the coffee table, when there was a small knock on our bedroom door. Dew walked in.

“I hope it is okay that I am here.” He says as he comes and sits in the chair. 

I’m sitting in between Ambriogo’s legs and his arms are wrapped around me. He kisses the top of my head. “Of course it is okay. Kay told me you wanted to come by. Also if you want you can stay with us tonight.”

“Thank you Cardinal but I know you guys want to be alone tonight. One of your last nights being non married.”

I smile and nuzzle my head into Ambriogo’s chest. 

“Oh yeah, real exciting things are happening around here tonight.” Ambrogio laughs. “Pizza and the tv.”

“What’s been going on with you Dew?”

Dew shakes his head “Not much really Cardinal. Just making sure Kay is all ready for the next couple of days.”

Ambrogio laughs. “At least some one is helping keep her straight.”

I slap his thigh “That is not nice.”

The both start to laugh. I start to put “Fine, if you are going to be mean I’m going to use the restroom.” I say as I get up and I leave the room. 

Dew stands up and walks over to Ambrogio “Well, take care of her sir.” He says with his hand out. 

Ambrogio looks up at him and takes his hand. “Of course I will. You know I’ll take care of her.”

Dew shakes his hand and nods his head “Right, I’ll see you in a couple of days Cardinal.” He turns and leaves the room. 

Ambrogio sits there confused about what just happened. He thought Dew was acting a little strange but he just figured it was because of the wedding. I walk back out “Where did Dew go?” I ask as I walk over to the bed.

Ambrogio looks over the back of the couch “I don’t know you left and then he left. It was a little odd.”

I lay down on the bed with my legs over the side “I know he was having problems still with Raphael. He thinks something is wrong with him.”

Ambrogio gets up and shuts the TV off and walks over and places his hands on either side of my head. I smile up at him. “Poor Ghoul, I hope he finds someone.” He says as he leans down and gives me a kiss.

I kiss him back “I’ll always be able to kiss you.” 

He smiles into the next kiss. “I love you Kay.”

I lean my head up and give him another kiss “I love you more.”

“Not to break the mood but do you think Gabriel will show up?” I ask as I push myself up on the bed more.

He walks around and shuts the light off and back to the bed. He gets in and lays on his side with his head propped up on his hand. I turn my head to look at him. 

“A part of me says yes, he will be there. Then another part of me says no. I really feel like he will be there because he loves you. I think he is really having a hard time with all of this. More so than what he led on with before. Then when he finally let it all out, I think he was surprised by your reaction.”

“I want him there so bad. He is my family. The only family that I feel like that has never left me.”

“Well,” Ambrogio traces my face with his finger “You have me and I will never leave you.”

I close my eyes loving his touch “I hope not because you maybe the only family I have left.”

“Nope not true. Now come here because I want to hold you for the rest of the night since I won’t get to tomorrow.”

I smile at him and move over to him.

“There that is better. You will always fit into my arms and no one else will be able to take your spot.”

We lay together for the rest of the night. 


End file.
